Life Choices, Challenges and Changes
by jldp3
Summary: This story picks up after Season 7 Logan and Rory both made a choice at graduation in 2007. Saying no to Logan took them in different directions,and with that choice they faced many challenges and heartbreak. Rory always the planner had to make a change in the direction of her future and with that change she met someone when she least expected it and found love and happiness.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second story which is a #FinnFiction. This time I have paired Finn and Rory together. At first, I was not going to publish my stories here at the Fanfiction site. However, I have decided that I would give it another chance. My stories are written by me. I have outlined them and spent many hours writing each chapter. These are my thoughts and my ideas. I have three great Beta's who also help me edit my work. One thing you must understand is that I do not write one chapter at a time and post it. Instead I write many chapters ahead. I know what is going to happen with my characters.**

 **This is an AU version of Rory's life. Many of the original Gilmore Girl characters will be in this story but some other characters are also added. This story will be written in parts. Each part is like a small book it will go from the present time 2017 and return to 2007. I do like your comments and responses if they are polite. Your suggestions only help me grow as an author. Please remember, if you do not like or enjoy the story, then you do not need to continue to read it. For my Fans here is my second story.**

 **Life Choices, Challenges and Changes.**

 **Life Choices, Challenges, and Changes**

 **When we reach our twenties, we are suddenly faced with many paths that we can choose so we make our choice. Do we follow the dreams of our parents? Do we take the career path that we worked so hard for in college? What happens when we find out that this isn't the right choice? What do we do? Do we stay with this choice in the safe little world, unhappy and afraid? Do we take a chance and change our life plan? Are we strong enough to make that change? Can we do it alone? Do we seek the advice of others? Do we look for help?**

 **Do you wonder if you are alone or is there someone out there looking for a change too? Are they a stranger, an old friend? What are the chances that you will meet again?**

 **This is Rory Gilmore's story and a new ending. Rory has always been a planner, someone with goals, a notebook full of pro/con lists. But this career dream she chooses, is it her dream or her mother's?**

 **My story** **picks up after Season 7. Logan and Rory had made their choice after her graduation in 2007. Saying no to Logan took them in different directions, and with that choice, they faced many challenges and heartbreak. Rory always the planner had to make a change in the direction of her future and with that change she met someone when she least expected it and found love and happiness.**

 **The story begins in 2017; Rory happily married for four and years now has three children, ages 5, 2 and an infant.**

 **This story is written in time periods of their life. Each new part covers a period with individual chapters that take you through Rory's journey of these ten years showing you the struggles that she faced and the support from the one person in her life that brings her happiness.**

 **It is not a short story and if you are familiar with my first story,** **Out of the Ashes** **, you know I tend to add a lot of detail. You will find familiar characters in this story along with new characters, each will have an impact on her life. This story also will have more mature content in it.**

 **I have had a lot of help and encouragement with this story. First, I want to thank anonymousgg16 who encouraged me to write, ClaudiaCleland who became my biggest fan, critic, cheerleader, and friend. Meghan who convinced me to write this idea, SamanthaLloyd225 for checking my facts about Australia and of course Navywife06, my good friend, without her ideas, editing and daily encouragement, I would not have written this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Part 1 2017 Life Choices

**Life Choices, Challenges, and Changes**

 **June 2017**

Sitting in the nursery with the baby monitor on, Rory is nursing her infant daughter, Lorelai Ashlyn. The four-month-old infant is almost asleep as she gently rocks her. Rory can hear the gentle breathing of her two-year-old son Liam Finnigan asleep in his bed in the other room. She smiles as she thinks about her life now. It was so different from what she dreamed it would have been when she graduated from Yale in 2007

Rory gets up and gently lays her daughter in her bassinet and picks up the monitor, and making sure she can hear both children, she leaves and walks through her home to the kitchen. As she walks through the family room, she bends over and picks up the stuffed Thomas the Train that her son had left on the couch. She carries it to his room and lies it beside him. She gently places her hand on his forehead and smooths the curls. How he looks just like his father, she thinks. She quietly leaves the room and walks into the kitchen and starts the coffee pot. Her best friend, Steph McCrae will be over soon bringing home her son Lucas from preschool. Her phone rings and smiles when she sees who is calling.

"Hello, exotic one," she purrs playfully into the phone.

Her husband chuckles and says, "Kitten, do you miss me?"

"Always, so will you be home on time tonight?"

"Probably a little earlier. I don't like being far away from you. I am just calling to tell you that Mum and Dad will be in later this afternoon so that they will be stopping by for supper. They want to see the kids and their favorite daughter in law and son of course."

"Finn…. What am I going to make?" she whined into the phone.

Even though they will be married five years in December, her cooking skills still consisted of making coffee, and dumping items from the freezer on a cookie sheet and putting them in the oven. Finn had stopped her from feeding their children pop tarts, but she keeps a box hidden for those times she has her cravings for something sweet.

"I have steaks and shrimp in the freezer, so we can start the Barbie. You need to take the shrimp out now and put it in the colander and run water over it slowly, so it thaws. Take the steaks out now and put them in the refrigerator. There are ingredients in the refrigerator for a salad and of course, potatoes, we can put oil and foil on them and put them on the Barbie," Finn explained to her.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" she said smiling. Thinking how wise her mother was when she told her to marry a man who could cook.

"How much? Because I love you more," he replied huskily, "Oh, Love, I must go. I will be home by three thirty. I love you kitten." He looked up as he saw his best friend Colin walk into his office.

"I love you too, Finny." and she ended her call.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and looked at her refrigerator where the pictures of her family were proudly displayed.

Picking up the family picture of the five of them she places her finger on the photo; then she traces the faces of her two boys. Lucas Richard is four and a half years old, 18 months older than Liam, he has her brown hair and has gray-blue eyes. Then there is Little Liam, the charmer, his father's clone, except he has her blue eyes and his father's reddish-brown hair.

Looking at the photograph she remembers how Lyn began to fuss in her arms while Robert was taking their pictures. Liam was standing beside her climbing up on her lap and he leaned over and kissed his sister on her forehead. Just like his father he never wanted to see anyone upset. Already at two he was the instigator of mischief but would comfort his brother if he was upset.

Robert has taken all their family photographs. After graduation, Robert began to focus on photography. His natural talent led him to a successful career as a photographer. He has had a few galleries shows in both Manhattan and Long Beach California. With the success of these shows, he became a very popular photographer, and he flies between California and New York taking pictures of famous people, movie stars, and models. However, he tells Finn, Rory, Steph, and Colin that their families are his favorite subjects to photograph.

Sitting in the kitchen, sipping her coffee she thinks back to her graduation day from Yale and those men who became such an important part of her life.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 1 Finn

**Part 1 Life Choices**

 **2007 - 2008**

 **Chapter 1 Graduation, What's Next?**

 **Finn**

Last night, in front of half of Hartford society, Logan popped the question to Rory at her graduation party her grandparents gave her.

Apparently, he asked both Lorelai and Christopher permission to ask for her hand in marriage. When Rory stood there stunned and didn't give him an answer Logan was shocked. He was so confident that she would say yes and agree. He had all of it planned out; he purchased a home in Palo Alto with an Avocado tree in the backyard, he planned for a carriage ride. They could have their society wedding, and by September they would be together in California. The only problem, Rory was a planner, and this wasn't in her plans.

Colin, Robert, and Finn stayed the extra year to finish up the courses that they had missed the semester that they went to Fiji. It was the only way his parents would let Finn go. Colin and Robert decided that they would do the same, but Logan's father pulled him out of school and made sure he had his degree when he went to work for the family company in London.

Logan came to our apartment after the proposal.

"Where's Rory?" Finn asked when he walked in looking dejected.

"I can't believe it; she told me that she needs to think about it. I gave her a ring; I hope tomorrow she will say yes."

"You know Logan, Steph told you, that you should wait," Colin said as he sat down on one of the chairs in Finn and Colin's their apartment.

Finn poured Logan a scotch and handing it to him said, "Mate, what do you expect? Why did you have to do it in front of everyone?"

Finn wasn't surprised, he figured this would happen. He had a feeling that this last time they argued, Rory was having trouble trusting Logan. He looked at Colin, and they both shrugged their shoulders. They had discussed this, and neither man felt that Logan treated Rory with the respect that she deserved. It was a good thing that Robert wasn't there because he would have told Logan off. Ever since his first date with her, Robert was waiting for them to break up, so he could date her again.

"Finn, I am moving to California, I can't do the long-distance relationship again. There are too many distractions, so I decided that she should move with me and get a job there," he told us.

"Is this what Rory wants?" Colin asked him.

Logan and Rory have had this long-distance relationship ever since he graduated the year before. Robert, Steph, Colin, and Finn all watched the fights and arguments that it caused, and Finn noticed that Logan was drinking more when he would stop over to their apartment.

About two months before Rory's graduation, they took a trip to Vegas when the company that Logan had purchased failed due to some legal patent problems that he never researched. He lost everything, all his money, his confidence and then left his father's company. He moved in with Rory in the apartment that she rented with Paris and Doyle. His father cut him off, and now he had to pay his bills, so his fancy apartment was now gone.

However, as always, Logan was confident that he could fix this problem. He hid the facts from Rory and never told her about the little distraction he had while he was in Vegas. His latest distraction in Vegas was called Mindy. She called Logan, and when Rory answered one of the calls, he told her that she was after Finn. As usual, Logan convinced Finn to help him, so he agreed, but he also didn't like seeing Logan cheat and lie to Rory. Logan tried justifying this by telling him., "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

Reluctantly Finn kept quiet, but it upset him if he had someone like Rory he would never cheat or lie.

The morning of the graduation Logan was a wreck. He left early to see her before the ceremony. His friends told him that they would meet him at their usual booth at the pub Rich Man Shoe.

Colin, Robert, Steph, and Finn were waiting at the Rich Man Shoe for Logan and Rory to come in so they all could celebrate. They waited for two hours before he finally walked into the pub without her.

"Logan over here," Robert yelled from the booth that they were sitting in.

Logan walked over to the booth slowly with his head hanging down. Immediately Finn got up and gave him his chair.

"What's up Mate? We are here to celebrate your engagement. Why the long face?"

"She gave me back the ring. I took it and then turned and walked away. I walked around a while before coming here."

"Logan wait. Give Rory some time," Steph told him.

"I can't. Look what happened in Vegas, Finn. She can never know about Mindy. I have to marry her now."

Steph looked at Colin, Finn, and Robert. She went to say something, but Colin shook his head.

"Mate, you can wait, if you really love her," Finn answered.

"Logan, what happened in Vega…?" Steph went to ask Logan this question when Colin leaned over and gave her a wet kiss, which ended up being very passionate.

Robert and Finn began cheering. Finn got up and began pouring more scotch. Robert ordered shots of Tequila. Logan didn't say anything, he sat there and got drunk, and soon everyone was drunk except Finn who pretended to be drunk. This past year without the influence of Logan, he drank less, and his grades went back up. He was accepted into NYU, the private university in New York City, where he was to receive his master's in hospitality management and then go and work for the family company. He learned to add extra ice to his drinks which would make them watered down. It was when they did the shots that Finn got drunk.

It didn't take long before the single ladies at the Pub were hanging out at their booth and Logan was flirting with them all. Finally, a very drunk Logan found a willing young girl and left with her.

Finn wasn't interested in hooking up, and neither was Robert. Soon the other ladies left when they realized that neither Finn nor Robert were interested.

Colin, Steph Finn, and Robert sat there quietly in the booth thinking about what had happened. To be honest, they were not surprised but felt bad for Logan. He made a choice that would not turn out well for him.

Robert turning to Colin said, "I can't believe Reporter Girl is gone."

"What am I going to do without my best friend?" Steph added.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be your best friend now," Colin told her leaning in and kissing her.

"Oh Colin, you are so cute," she replied and got up to leave for the ladies' room.

"Finn, what are we going to do without Reporter girl?" Robert said sadly.

"I guess tomorrow we grow up and go out into that dark world and join our parent's company the way we have been groomed to do," he replied and drank the remaining liquid in his glass.

"Guys, tomorrow I pack up and head for Harvard to get my law degree and eventually I will take over my father's Law Firm," Colin answered sadly and drank the last of his scotch that was in his glass.

"Finn when do you head back to Australia? Are you still going to attend NYU?" Robert asked.

Finn sighed, "In a few days. I will be back in New York the first week of September. It won't be the same. I'll miss you guys, but I will truly miss Rory."

"Me too, Finn, me too." Both Colin and Robert said in unison.

Steph came back and smiled at Colin. The two had been flirting with each other for the last year, and now that the year was over they were finally hooking up. Crazy. Steph was supposed to head to New York City to work for her father's real estate agency. Steph talked about taking graduate classes at NYU, but she wasn't sure yet. Finn was hoping that Steph would attend school there then maybe they would all stay in touch. He hated the thought of their small band breaking up.

That night, Finn walked back to the apartment and began to pack. Logan stopped by around noon the next day to say goodbye.

"Mate, are you going to be ok?" Finn asked Logan.

Logan sat on Finn's bed and looked at him shaking his head.

"Finn, she told me not now, that she wasn't ready to marry me now. Why would she do that? I have a house and an avocado tree in the backyard for us. I had it all planned. She could get a job in San Francisco. We would live Palo Alto in the house I bought for us, it isn't that far away for her to commute.

"What did you say?"

"I told her now or never. So, I guess it is never. I am moving tomorrow Finn. Listen when you are in California call me. I have to go and find Colin and say goodbye to him,"

Logan got up and hugged Finn and patted him on the back.

"In Omnia Paratus," they said to each other as they hugged each other goodbye.

Finn watched as Logan left his dorm room and wondered if he would be ok. Then he thought about Rory. Will Rory be ok?

Logan left the next day for California. Robert, Finn, and Steph helped Colin pack and moved to Harvard where he was attending Harvard Law School. As they were walking around campus one last time, they saw Paris Geller. Finn wanted to go up to her and ask her how Rory was but decided against it. The next day Robert packed everything up and left for Europe for a few weeks before he would start on his new career choice.

Finn had another week before he had to head back to Australia, a summer full of sailing, surfing, fishing, and girls. As he packed his boxes, he found a picture of the five of them, Robert, Colin, Logan, Rory, and him. It was taken at a party that Finn had hosted when Rory returned after her semester off. Sitting on his bed, Finn looked at the picture and smiled. Finn had a big smile on his face as he stood beside Rory, Logan had his arm around her, Colin and Robert were on the other side. They were all laughing, and whoever took the picture had commented how good Rory and Finn looked together as a couple.

Finn began to empty out a desk drawer where he found the picture of his birthday party where Rory came as Go-Go. That day was so much fun, and he had been happy to see her when she walked into his dorm room the night of the party. Logan was already there with Whitney, so when he saw her, he thought he finally would get his chance. Immediately he was disappointed when he saw that she was with Robert. A drunk Finn kept on going over to her and asking her if he knew her. Finn noticed that Robert had gone to get something and suddenly Logan had her cornered and was kissing her and ignoring his date. Finn stood at the bar and watched Rory. She had class; she didn't leave with Logan, she pushed him away and returned to Roberts side eventually leaving with Robert.

Finn threw the photo in the box with his other photographs. He thought about the proposal and her answer. Rory must have had her reasons to say no, Finn Knew the number of times that Logan had cheated on her. He often wondered if she was aware of them. If he had a woman like Rory in his life, he would never let her go or do anything that would cause her to leave. He would never cheat on her.

As Finn was sitting in his lonely apartment, he decided that he would go and visit her in Stars Hollow, before he left for Australia.

The next day Finn drove to Stars Hollow. When he arrived in the town square, he noticed people walking around a large tent and people taking down a sign that said **Good Luck Rory.** Getting out of his car, Finn walked over to the skinny man running around shouting in a bullhorn.

"What is going on?" Finn asked one of the people in the town square.

"We had a Bon Voyage party for Rory Gilmore last night. She left to follow her dreams to become a journalist. She should be on a plane now so that she can catch her bus."

Finn thought that was strange, so he drove to Hartford before heading back to New Haven and Yale. His parents were friends with the Gilmore's. Mr. Gilmore had sold his father the insurance for many of the family businesses. He often played golf with him. Finn had attended a few parties at their home; the last was her twenty first birthday party with the pink drink The Rory. Rory had taken time away from Yale and had been living with her grandparents then in the pool house.

Finn pulled into the driveway of the Gilmore residence. He got out of his car and walked up to the door and rang the bell. Mr. Gilmore answered the door, and immediately recognizing him he invited him in.

"Finn so nice to see you. How are your parents?"

"They are both doing well, in fact, I will be leaving for Australia tomorrow, and I wanted to say goodbye to Rory before I left. But when I went to Stars Hollow, I was told she had left?"

"Oh yes, Finn. She got a job to be a reporter on the Obama campaign trail. She left last night; she had to take a flight so that she could catch the bus. She as joined the Press Corp for Obama's campaign trail."

Finn was disappointed, he shook hands with Richard Gilmore and said goodbye.

Emily walked into the entryway after Richard had shut the door.

"Who was that Richard?"

"It was Liam and Amanda Morgan's son Finn. He attended Yale with Rory. He stopped by here hoping to say goodbye to her before he left for Australia."

"Oh, that is too bad she missed him. I always liked that young man. Now he would make a good match for Rory."

"Emily stop meddling. She is on her way to follow her dream. She is old enough to make her own choices now." 

"But Richard, she turned down Logan. Why she made that choice I don't know. It's obvious he loves her, and they would have made beautiful children. His blonde hair and her blue eyes."

Driving back to Yale to gather his luggage, Finn was sad that he didn't get to say goodbye to her. When he returned to his apartment he carried all his bags outside and loaded them into the town car that was going to take him to the airport. He had made arrangements with someone to drive his car to New York City, where it will be waiting for him at one of his father's Hotels in the private parking garage. He then signed the last form for the movers to store his things for his new apartment off campus in New York City. He drove to the small airport in Hartford and spent June, July, and August, working at one of his father's hotels, playing his guitar, surfing, spearfishing, and thinking.

Sitting on the beach, Finn looked out at the ocean, thinking about the last time the five of them were all together. He missed his best friends, but most of all he missed Rory.


	4. Part 1 Chapter 2 Rory

**Part 1 Chapter 2 Rory's Choice: Journalism**

Sitting on the bus, Rory closes her eyes and remembers the Graduation Bon Voyage surprise party that Luke had organized for her in Stars Hollow. Luke, he was like a father to her, in fact he was more of a father to her than her own father. She wished that her mother would finally wake up and marry him. She missed her family, her friends from college Paris, Doyle, Steph, Juliet, Lucy, and Olivia. She missed Stars Hollow, Kirk, Lulu, Miss Patty, Babette and even Taylor, but most of all she missed her best friend since Kindergarten, Lane.

When she returned home after her college graduation, she went over to talk to her best friend Lane. Lane and Rory shared everything. She told her about Logan and she didn't judge her. Then she told her about the job offer from Hugo. She was going to be part of the press corps that was following Obama on his campaign trail. Lane had encouraged her to go and not to worry about failure. Lane told her that she was going to be an amazing journalist. Now, here she was, Rory Gilmore traveling the country writing about the Presidential nomination and his campaign. Will it be everything she ever dreamed of?

Well it wasn't as glamorous as Rory thought it would be. Early morning meetings, weak coffee, junk food, terrible diners, long hours on the bus or in hotels and poor WIFI reception. Plus, there were many nights that they had to sleep on the bus. The hotels were never a four or five-star hotel like the ones that Finn's family owned.

Rory was the new kid on the bus and all the other journalist were competitive and all had experience hustling to get their stories. What stories or facts they didn't get, they made up.

Rory was slowly becoming discouraged and disheartened. Worst of all she missed home, her mother, her friends and Logan. She tried calling Lane a few times, but she was always busy with the twins and Zach. Their band was doing well, and they were leaving for tour. A few times she called Paris, all Paris did was complain to her about the courses she had started to take in June and what idiots her professors were. She would remind Rory to be careful and to use the mace she sent her. She also reminded her to wash her hands and to carry Purell so that she wouldn't catch any diseases.

It was during the long lonely rides on the bus that Rory often thought about her friends at Yale. Tucked away in her wallet she had two pictures that she would pull out and look at often. One was the picture of Steph and her in their ball gowns taken after the jump at her first LDB event. The second was a picture of the five of them. This was taken at one of Finn's parties. She was standing beside Finn and Logan. She would look at this picture and smile, a few times when she was alone in her hotel room she would hold it until she fell asleep. Steph had recently sent her a text telling her that she and Colin had begun dating but had not made a commitment to each other yet.

Looking at the two pictures she thought of the funny pranks that Colin and Finn like to play. Smiling she remembered the time they came to bail her out of jail and got down on their knees and bowed down to her. They also threw her a get out of jail party. She loved those boys. They taught her how to not take herself so seriously and to take a chance, a leap to try a new adventure. They were always there for each other, a brotherhood. They were there when they needed someone to bail them out or someone to talk too. They were always there for her, from the moment she first met them.

Suddenly her phone rang. Digging through her Birkin Bag that Logan had given her she finally found it on the fourth ring and answered it.

"Hello,"

"Hey girl, how is the campaign trail going?" Steph inquired her sounding so happy.

"I was just thinking of you," she answered.

"So, have you met any handsome journalist yet?" Steph asked.

Rory looked over across the bus where James was sitting and smiled, he was handsome but for some reason she was still thinking about Logan.

"Yes and no. Steph, I think I made a mistake. I never should have said no to his proposal."

"Steph could you find out where he is, I need to talk to Logan."

"If you are sure this is what you really want. I will send you a text with the information. "

Ending the conversation with Stephanie, Rory closed her phone and put it in her pocket. She remembered the day she met Finn, Colin and Logan. Rory was standing by the coffee cart with her new friend Marty talking about their summer, when Colin bumped into him. Logan appeared behind him with his arm around a blonde and then Finn appeared in his brown and white printed shirt, his long legs in light colored pants, his curly reddish-brown hair and the leather necklace around his neck. How arrogant and rude the three boys could be, yet Finn was different. Slightly eccentric, quirky but always making people laugh and having fun. A few days later they appeared again outside her dorm room. Finn was going to write his phone number on her door, but Logan stopped him. Logan…. Rory smiled when she pictured those sparkling brown eyes that crinkled up when he smiled, his grin and the way he rubbed the back of his neck when he became nervous.

After a discussion that turned into a sparring match with words, he smiles and told her that the next time he saw her he wanted her to call him, "Master and Commander." Smiling to herself she closed her eyes and began to think about his kisses. It had been such a long time since she was in his arms and lately at night she began to have erotic dreams.

Steph had called Rory that day while she was getting ready to leave the city and go to Boston to visit Colin. They were getting serious even though they hadn't committed to each other yet, but they both stopped seeing other people. Since she was living in New York City, she was hoping to see Finn. In September she was going to take graduate courses for her MBA in business and she hoped that they would run into Finn on campus. Colin had told her that Finn had called, and he would be having a party once school started and they would all be together again. But Steph really missed Rory. Rory was one of the few girls who really understood her. Steph was smart but to be popular she would pretend that she wasn't. Steph understood what it was like not to have a lot of girlfriends since many girls were threatened by her. She liked Rory's friend Lane but never understood Rory's relationship with Paris. She also understood why Rory said no to Logan. She hesitated about sending Logan's address to her. According to Colin, Logan started dating a lot of different women, including Mindy from Vegas and Rosemary again. She wanted to tell Rory to forget him, but she knew that Rory had to find out for herself what Logan was really like. Steph sent Logan's information to Rory. This was a choice that Rory had to make on her own. Rory had told her that she always did what everyone else told her to do, and now she had to make her own decisions.

Rory awoke to the sound of her phone pinging. It was the message from Steph. She opened it and noticed the address. Will she do something with it? She thought about it for a while.

Jill, another reporter was sitting in the seat across from her today. She and Rory had become friends. Rory never shared much about herself but decided today she might ask her for some advice.

"Jill, did you ever break up with a guy and wish that you hadn't?"

"Yes, once. We had a big fight and I told him to leave. Then two weeks later I realized how much I missed him. So, I swallowed my pride and called him up."

"What happened?" She asked her.

"We got back together. Now I talk to him long distance."

"Where is he?"

"He's in Baghdad right now. Do you have someone like that?" Jill asked her.

"Yes, I did. Now I wish that I didn't break up with him."

"He lives in California, Jill. do you think I should go and see him?"

"Rory what do you have to lose? He might be missing you just as much."

She smiled at Jill and then opened her phone again. She looked at the message that Steph had sent. It was Logan's home address, phone number and his address at his office. Yes, she and Logan had their problems, but most couples do. Look at Luke and mom? They always were running away from things. She didn't want to run away from this. Maybe, like Jill and her boyfriend, she and Logan could work this out. If Jill's boyfriend was in Baghdad and were talking to each other it would be easier for her and Logan. They could meet in different places, hold each other, talk, they could make it work.

Rory pulled out the schedule that she had in her bag. They would be in California in two days, specifically San Francisco. They were staying in San Francisco for four days. This would give her enough time to see Logan, apologize to him. Rory remembered that he was planning on buying a home in Palo Alto. She looked again at the message that Steph had sent her. She checked her message again and noticed that his home address was not in Palo Alto. Rory was ready to call him when she noticed that the power was low on her cell phone. She would have to wait until she got to the hotel and place it on the charger. Maybe it was a good thing that there was very little power on her cell, instead she decided that she would go and see him.

Suddenly Rory's stomach felt uncomfortable, it must be something she ate, but this was happening a lot lately. She was exhausted and needed a good night's sleep. Rory sat on the bus staring out the window. She thought about all the surprises that Logan had given her, now it was her time to surprise him. She had turned him down, it was time for her to make the grand gesture.

Rory felt her stomach begin to cramp, she ignored it and took two Midol, thinking that her period must be starting, so she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

The bus arrived in San Francisco the next day. It was a warm July day and they would be there for four days in this uniquely beautiful city. They arrived at their Best Western hotel and quickly left for a meeting. The next full day they attended more meetings. Rory sat between Jill and James two reporters that she was now friends with. She found herself laughing as James made comments during the briefings. The three of them shared notes and later dinner together.

She liked both James and Jill. James was a nice guy but when he asked her to go and explore San Francisco with him she told him no. Rory had a plan, a choice, tomorrow was going to be the day that she will take the leap and tell Logan she was wrong and if he still wanted her, she would marry him.

The second full day of their stop in San Francisco, she got up and took extra time getting dressed. She curled her hair and arranged it the way he always told her that he liked, she added a light amount of makeup and her cherry lip gloss. When the press corps was in Chicago, she and a few other female reporters went shopping. They had gone into LGS a designer Boutique and she found a blue dress designed by Donna Karan. She went and tried it on and she decided it fit her perfectly. Jill had convinced her to buy the dress and she decided to do it. It happened to be in one of Logan's favorite color, that was one of the reasons why she had chosen it. She put on the blue sheath dress and her white shrug. She looked at her self-one more time in the mirror and grabbing her purse she said, "Omnia Paratus," She took the elevator and went out front of her hotel to hail a taxi. Giving the taxi driver the address that _Steph had sent her she arrived around ten thirty in the morning. Rory paid the driver and stepping out of the taxi, in front of his office building, she saw him. He had his arms around a beautiful blonde and he was kissing her passionately there in the middle of the street._

The taxi pulled away after she had paid and gotten out of the car. She froze. She didn't want to see him now, so she quickly turned around and walked two blocks away. Seeing other taxis going by she quickly hailed another taxi and returned to her hotel. She was relieved not to see any of her fellow reporters in the lobby or in the elevator and she quickly returned to her room, with tears in her eyes she took off her dress and threw it in the pail in her room. Rory turned on the shower and climbing in the large shower with the water flowing on her, she cried. When the watered started to turn cold, she got out and ordered, pizza, and ice cream from room service. Rory put _her cell phone back on the cord to charge it. As she was waiting for the room service to deliver her food she called her mother and told her how much she missed her. They were able to talk for a while, but as usual Lorelai was in a hurry to get to the inn. Realizing that she needed to talk to someone who understood, Rory called Steph and told_ _her what happened. Steph took the time to listen to her and she put the phone on speaker so that Colin could hear her too._

 _They both listened, then Colin said, "Rory, it's time for you to move on."_

"I don't know if I can, Colin."

" _Rory, listen to Colin. You told me about that handsome journalist from Texas, James? Spend some time with him. Flirt with him. You need to take control of your life."_

"I guess you're both right. If Logan has already replaced me, then I never was his forever. It's over. I miss you guys so much. I guess that it is obvious that Logan has moved on and so I should too."

 _Rory talked to Steph and Colin for a while longer and made her promise to call them when she got back to Connecticut._

 _Back on the trail Rory began to immerse herself in her writing and wrote some excellent articles to submit to Hugo._

James began to take notice of Rory and how she was changing. He was very tall and handsome, confident and a charming man. With his blonde hair and high cheek bones and a smile on his face he reminded her of Tristan. He liked to tease and play jokes on her. He told the best stories and called her "sugar", a much nicer nick name than Mare, or Ace. After they left San Francisco she began to flirt with him more. He had been asking her, during the campaign trail, to join him for breakfast and coffee. They were in Orange County at another press conference meeting when she decided that she was going to take back control of her life. That morning she stopped at the coffee shop and bought two coffees. She went to the meeting and handed him one. James smiled and said, "Thanks, sugar."

James and Rory began to spend more time together, sharing notes, coffees, lunch and dinners. Soon they were sitting beside each other on the bus. James was from a small town outside of Houston Texas, called Baytown. When the campaign trail brought us to Houston, he rented a car and showed her where he grew up and where he worked. She met his mother and father and they had their first home cooked meal. He took her to a barbeque in the town square. She laughed and even did some line dancing. It was the first time in a long time that she had laughed and slowly she felt a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

As the bus continued their campaign trail across the country they began to spend more and more time together. She hesitated to be intimate with him. They shared kisses, but she was afraid that she would get hurt again. She also knew that once the campaign ended and Obama was elected she probably wouldn't see James again.

At Christmas time the press corps had three weeks off. Many of the reporters returned home to spend time with their families over the holidays. While she was home she told her mom and Luke that she was thinking of quitting the press corps when the year was over. They were surprised but told her that they would support her decision.

The day after Christmas James called her telling her that he was coming to New York. He wanted to spend New Year's Eve with her in New York City in Times Square. She was happy about this and she felt finally happy that she was moving on.


	5. Part 1 Chapter 3 A Not So Happy New Year

**Part I Chapter 3**

 **A Not So Happy New Year**

In September, while Rory was traveling on the bus across the country, Finn returned to New York City and immersed himself in his studies. He heard from Logan and would see Colin and Steph. He was enjoying his coursework at NYU, and his father was giving him more responsibility. On New Year's Eve of 2007, he invited Logan to come to the New Year's party he was having at one of his father's new clubs. His brother Angus had designed the club and he was given the responsibility to hire, decorate, and manage the club.

When James called Rory and told her that he was coming to New York the next week, she invited him to come to Stars Hollow. When Rory got the call from James, she was visiting with Lane and Zach. They were telling her about a new club in the city that was great for drinking and dancing. It was called OMNIA. Rory figured it would be a great place to celebrate New Year's with James. She had wanted Steph and Colin to meet James but hadn't heard from them. She was disappointed, but she figured that they must have gone to a warmer climate to spend their winter break.

Lane's band had played at the Omnia a few times. Knowing how popular the club would be on New Year's Eve, Zack called the owner, and he was able to get VIP passes for Rory and James. Originally, they were going to join them, but one of the twins was sick, so they decided that they both would spend the evening home together. Rory went shopping with Lorelai in Hartford and bought herself a new designer dress. It was a black mini dress with a stand-up collar and short sleeves. She paired it with a pair of red high heels and red cape.

James arrived on December twenty-ninth, and she picked him up at the airport in Hartford. Lorelai got him a room at the Dragonfly and the next day Rory showed him around Stars Hollow. James found the town quaint, and since it was his first time seeing snow, she took him outside and threw a snowball at him. They had fun playing in the snow, building a snowman and going for a ride in the horse and carriage that her mom made available for them to use while he was visiting at the Inn. Both Luke and Lorelai liked James and they all spent the evening on Dec. 30th at the house having a Gilmore Girls movie night.

The next morning, they left for New York City. James had reserved two rooms at the Park Central Hotel. They arrived early on New Year's Eve and did the typical tourist activities in the city. Rory took James ice skating at Radio City Hall, they walked through Central Park and took the tour bus around the city, laughing and talking about the possibilities of them both moving here and working for the New York Times.

After the bus tour, they returned to the hotel for an early dinner and returned to their rooms to change. When she came out of her room, James whistled. Rory had her hair pulled back in a low bun and left a few tendrils of curls around her face.

They hailed a taxi and gave the driver the address for the OMNIA. When Rory and James arrived at the club, they saw the long line of people waiting behind the ropes to enter. Grabbing James by the hand, she led him to the front of the line and handed the bouncer their passes. Suddenly, memories of Logan doing this to her came flooding back. The bouncer admitted them, and they walked into the elegant club. The music was blaring, looking around they saw that there were three dance floors. James placed his hand on the middle of her back, and they walked towards one of the bars. He ordered their drinks, a Champagne Cocktail for her and a Bourbon on the rocks for him. They found a quiet table not far from another room and sat and talked. The DJ was playing the top billboard hits of 2007, and they sat at the table drinking and talking.

Rory and James were sitting at the table next to a private room at the edge of the dance floor. She turned and noticed a group of people talking and drinking in there when she heard a familiar accent. She smiled, it was Finn. All her old friends from Yale were in the room with Finn celebrating. It was the first time they had been together since May. Rosemary and Juliet had flown in from Florida where they were attending graduate school. The gang was almost complete except one person was missing, and that was Rory. She was just about to ask James if he would like to go and meet some of her college friends when she noticed Logan and a beautiful blonde with him. There was no way she was going in there; her loss was still too great.

Logan arrived from California on December 31st. He walked into Finn's party with a tall, willowy California blonde who spent the evening clinging to him. She spent most of the time complaining about how cold it was in New York City. Her name was Kym. She kept on asking everyone if they were going to see any famous actors. She was an aspiring actress, with enough plastic surgery that she was no longer attractive. She wanted to meet some New York agent who might represent her. It was obvious to everyone that they were both using each other. She was using his name and money, and Logan was enjoying her other talents.

Steph rolled her eyes every time she talked and would walk away. She kept on thinking about Rory. Finn was disgusted with his friend's behavior; it was obvious that he was acting just like his father. His father was known to meet up with women who would provide favors if he introduced them to "talent" agents, especially when they had only one talent, and made promises that he had no intention of keeping. Colin and Finn kept Logan in scotch and hoped that he would eventually ditch this bimbo.

The group inside the private room were enjoying the music, and the girls especially wanted to go out to the dance floor. Finn decided to go out front to check on things at the bar and see how crowded the dance floors were. Logan had been standing with his back to the main dance floor, and Kym, his date was hanging onto him. Logan moved away from her. He noticed that Finn was going into the front room, so he nudged Colin and they followed Finn. As they walked towards the bar, Logan looked around the room and then stopped. He was drunk, but he thought he saw Rory at a table not far from the doorway near the room that they just left. Was he hallucinating? He hoped he wasn't. He tapped Finn on the shoulder and said, "Look over there, is that?"

Rory looked up and noticed Finn was looking at her. Finn looked up and got a glimpse of her, their eyes met. He could tell that she noticed Logan. When she saw Logan, she turned to the man beside her. He smiled at her and whispered into her ear, they got up from their table and walked out to the dance floor. Finn turned to Logan and said, "I don't know who you mean. I don't see anyone I recognize." Finn guided Logan to a different part of the room. He guided his friends to a second dance floor. Everyone came out to dance, but Finn stood at the bar where he could watch Rory dance with her date on the main dance floor.

When James asked Rory to dance she did not hesitate, and they walked out holding hands onto the dance floor. They danced to the songs: _**Rock This Party**_ **,** _ **Don't Lie**_ , _**Say It Right**_ , and _**Please Don't Stop the Music,**_ before a slow dance came on. James gently took her into his arms, and they began to dance to the song **Hurt** by Christina Aguilera. She listened to the words and thought about her and Logan. Did he see her hear and requested the song?

" _ **Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh, oh, oh.**_

 _ **If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away**_

 _ **Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time**_

 _ **I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you"****_

While they were dancing she looked over at the bar. She saw Logan's profile as he talked to a pretty waitress. Then she felt eyes on her, she wondered if he saw her and was looking at her. When the song ended, she suggested to James that they leave and go to Times Square and watch the ball drop. As Rory and James were leaving, she had the feeling that someone was watching her, so she put her arms around James's neck and kissed him.

Leaning against the bar, Finn watched as Rory danced with the man. He felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched her kiss him, wishing that he was the one dancing and kissing her. He then turned and headed to the dance floor to dance with the guests at his party.

Rory and James went outside and stood in the crowd in Time Square. James picked her up and twirled her around when it was midnight and kissed her deeply. After seeing a drunk Logan tonight with that blond, and remembering the lyrics to the song hurt, she realized that enough time had passed. It was time for her to take back her life, so when they returned to their hotel room at 1 am she told James that she was ready to spend the night with him.

James placed his right hand on her face and rubbing her cheek with his thumb; he asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I am."

They then went into her room calling down to the hotel desk. He canceled her room and moved her things into his room. They spent two more days in New York City. He was leaving for a job interview in Houston on the second, so they spent January first together visiting the Museum and Rockefeller Center. They took a tour at studio 57 where James dropped off his resume hoping he could get an internship there. They had a great time together, but she didn't feel a connection to him. She wondered if she would ever have a connection with anyone again as she shared with Logan.

Rory and James continued dating throughout the year as they traveled on the campaign trail. They began sharing hotel rooms, but soon, she knew that she wasn't happy as a correspondent. By April she knew that their relationship had run its course and that the job as a freelance correspondent was no longer her dream. She knew that she didn't have what it took to be like her idol Christiana Amanpour, just like Mitchum Huntzberger had predicted. She turned her resignation into Hugo and said goodbye to her friends and fellow journalist. Her hardest goodbye was to Jill and James. He promised that they would keep in touch. They left as friends and in May of 2008, she resigned and returned to Stars Hollow.


	6. Part 1 Chapter 4 Career Change

**Part 1 2007 - 2008**

 **Life Choices, Changes, and Challenges**

 **Chapter 4: Career Change**

 **May 2008**

At the beginning of May 2008, Rory resigned from her job as a journalist and split up with James. She returned to Stars Hollow to her childhood home with no job prospects. Rory was home for two weeks now and lying in her bed, she thought back to the past year. In one year she had said no to a marriage proposal, traveled the country on a bus, met a new man, turned him down, and gave up her dream job at being a journalist. Now she found herself back where she had started. In yesterdays mail, Rory received an invitation to attend an alumni career day at Chilton. In the invitation Headmaster Charleston asked her to speak to students about her experience as a journalist, an editor at the Yale Daily News, her time at Yale University and her experience at Chilton that brought her to her career choice. She decided that it would be fun, so she called Paris, and they both agreed that it might be fun to participate.

She and Paris attended the Alumni Career Day. They met a few of their old classmates but what she liked most was the time she spent in the classroom talking to the students and answering their questions. Paris, of course, frightened many students, and it was comical to watch her throw herself at a classmate that she thought was Tristan Dugrey but wasn't. As the day progressed, Headmaster Charleston roamed the halls and stopped outside of many of the guest speaker's classrooms. He stood outside of the room where she was talking to the students and was impressed with the young Miss Gilmore, her poise, and confidence. She was a natural with children.

When the day was complete, Rory stopped into Headmaster Charleston's office to say goodbye. He asked her to stay and talk for a few minutes.

"Rory, your grandfather tells me that you resigned from your job recently. Any special reason?"

"It wasn't what I expected it to be, and I realized it isn't what I want to do for the rest of my life."

"Have you thought about teaching?" he asked her.

"No, actually I hadn't. I was so focused on being a journalist that I never thought of anything else. I did major in English and English Lit at Yale along with journalism, and I took a few business courses."

"I think you would be a fine teacher, someone that I would be proud to hire here at Chilton. Think about it. You could substitute teach while you take your graduate courses."

She spent an hour talking to Headmaster Charleston. Before she left, he handed her a catalog from Yale that was about their master's in the education program. He told her that she probably had more than enough credits and if she started this summer, there would be a job for her when she finished. She thanked him and got into her car and drove back to Stars Hollow.

Rory returned home and placed the catalog on the table in the kitchen.

"Rory, I am home?" yelled Lorelai as she entered the house.

Lorelai was happy that Rory was home since she and Luke had set a wedding date for August 2008.

"I am in the kitchen, mom."

"What are you reading?"

"Something that Headmaster Charleston gave me."

"What is this, a catalog from Yale?"

"Yeah, Headmaster Charleston suggested I look into their graduate program."

"Huh, why did you clip the page for master's in education?" Lorelai asked, as she grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee.

"He thinks I might enjoy being a teacher."

"Rory, that might not be a bad idea. You were not happy being a reporter on the campaign trail and you said that you were unhappy how the news was reported. It wouldn't hurt to go and check it out."

That evening she, her mom, and Luke talked. During their conversation, Rory brought out her computer from the bedroom and began to type up a pro-con list. She returned to her bedroom that evening and re-read what she wrote. Rory didn't want to make this decision alone and wished she had someone to talk too. Steph was a great friend on the campaign trail, and they did talk a lot, so she decided to call her. Rory wanted to let her know that she was home for the summer. Maybe they could get together and then she could tell her about the relationship with James and how it just didn't work out. Steph was also an excellent sounding board, and since she knew about her feelings about the press corps, she could help her decide if she should change careers or continue as a journalist. Rory picked up her phone and dialed Steph's number. Steph answered after the fourth ring.

"Hello Steph, this is Rory. I am home."

"Oh, I wish I knew you were home sooner you could have joined us, we are on the plane now getting ready to leave for Australia. I am with Finn and Colin. We plan on staying there for the summer and maybe taking some time to visit New Zealand."

"Wow, that does sound like fun," Rory said feeling disappointed, "Tell the boys I said hello, and maybe I can get together with you when you return."

"Yes totally, I will call you when we get back. I must hang up now Rory; the plane is ready to take off. Bye."

After they said goodbye, Rory sat on her bed. She hoped that she would see her when she returned in August. Rory looked at her phone and wished that she and Logan still had a relationship where they could talk. He was always such a good listener, but that option was no longer available. She tried to call Paris, but Paris was on call that night, so her phone went right to messages.

Rory walked into the living room where Luke and Lorelai were snuggling on the couch. Watching them made her miss James, so she told them she was going over to Lanes. Rory left them and walked to their small house a few blocks away. Zach wasn't home he was working so she and Lane sat on the porch.

"Lane I'm thinking about returning to Yale to get my degree in teaching. Do you think it's crazy?"

"Rory, you were amazing as a writer, maybe teaching other people is your true calling. I have watched the way you interact with Davey and Martha and my two boys; you are a natural with kids. You tried the traveling, and it didn't work. What would it hurt to go back to school?" Lane said to Rory.

"Maybe you're right, Lane. Having a masters might open up more doors for me, if I can't get a job writing articles, I could teach and still write."

The next day, Rory took her Prius and headed to Yale. She parked her car in the lot close to the administration buildings. Rory got out of her car and walked to the admissions office. She asked the secretary if she could speak to an admission counselor there. After talking to her, Rory immediately went over and talked to the bursar. She found out that she was eligible for a scholarship. When Rory realized that she would be finished by August of 2009, she immediately enrolled for classes that summer. She was only missing a few prerequisite classes, and she was able to take them beginning in June. By the end of July, she enrolled full time for the next semester that would start in August. Rory then arranged her schedule so that she would be available to be a substitute teacher.

The summer flew by for Rory driving to Yale each day for her classes and returning home; she found it exhausting. Rory was also busy helping her mother prepare for the wedding. Lorelai and Luke were married on August 16, 2008. The wedding was a magical event, and she and Jess stood up for Luke and Lorelai. Jess and Rory didn't speak much to each other. She felt awkward around him since it was only a few years ago that he went to kiss her when she confessed to him that she was still in love with Logan. Rory was embarrassed now, and she realized how foolish it was. Rory not only lost a relationship with Logan but a friendship with Jess. They hardly spoke to each other at the wedding. Since they avoided each other she never shared with him that she was now in graduate school, nor did he share with her that he had returned to school too.

After her mother's wedding, she had a week off before her classes began the last week of August. She stopped in to see Headmaster Charleston at Chilton and signed up to be a substitute teacher. Since this was Graduate School most of the graduate students were teachers who work full-time jobs. Her classes that she needed to attend began in the late afternoon and early evening. She was available to substitute teach during the school day. Because of this schedule, she signed up to be a substitute at the high school level where the day began at seven thirty and ended at two pm. When Headmaster Charleston found out that she had started her graduate work, he made sure that she was called daily once school started, and soon she began to substitute teach when she didn't have classes.

Her father, Christopher, had recently moved back to the Boston area. When he heard that his daughter no longer was working for the press corps and traveling, he reached out to her. She told him that she was going to return to graduate school and move to Hartford. He offered to pay for the difference that her scholarship didn't cover. He also wanted her to begin to rebuild a relationship with her grandmother Francine Hayden. Rory agreed and was happy to restore a relationship with both her father and her grandmother.

She decided to move into her grandparent's pool house again. Having the commute to Yale from Hartford was a lot easier than the one she did in the summer from Stars Hollow. Luke was concerned that with all that traveling her car would not make it through the winter and convinced her that the Prius probably wouldn't last the winter. It was too light for the snowy winters here in Connecticut, so she traded it in and bought a Toyota FJ Cruiser all-wheel drive which would make her trips easier for her to commute in the winter. She liked the look of it since it reminded her of her mother's Jeep Wrangler.

In January of 2009, Rory had completed her coursework and had been assigned to do her student teaching in New Haven at a high school and middle school there. Her substitute teaching at Chilton became invaluable, but she didn't want to commute from Hartford early in the morning every day to New Haven. She decided to move to New Haven. She was assigned to teach in both High School and Middle School English classes. She graduated in May of 2009 and applied for a job. She applied for different positions around the area. Since there were no full-time jobs at Chilton, but Headmaster Charleston kept her busy as a substitute teacher.

In April 2010 the high school English position opened. It happened to be Mr. Medina's job. Headmaster Charleston immediately offered her the job. She would finish the 2010 school year as a substitute teacher, but on July 1, she was employed as a full-time teacher and began to work in September. Rory was happy and found herself a townhouse in Hartford. With her grandparent's help, she purchased it.

The New Year's Eve of both 2008 and 2009 was lonely for Rory. She volunteered to babysit the twins for Lane and Zach so that they could go out both times. Both Emily and Francine did not like seeing their granddaughter single, so they were always trying to match her up with young men of means in Hartford.

Christmas of 2010, Emily Gilmore had her annual Christmas party. Rory was able to avoid these parties in the past because she was always busy with her graduate work. This Christmas she was happy when she found out that there was a faculty Christmas party at Chilton so that she would miss the Christmas party again. Her date that night was Graham Sullivan who also was now working at Chilton. After graduating from Yale, he got his master's in Education in World Studies. When she was substituting, they began to talk. They laughed about the day that her grandmother had set them up. Rory hated being set up on dates by her grandmother, so she often would accept a dinner date or a movie date with Graham.

Her grandmother was upset that she missed the annual party, for the third time, so she and Graham went to visit her grandmother and grandfather the next day. It was during their conversation before dinner that her grandmother told her that the Huntzberger family had attended their party. Rory never said a word or asked if Logan had attended. When they left Graham asked her why her grandmother mentioned the Huntzbergers. Rory said that her grandmother loved to drop names and for her, it was a coup that the Huntzbergers attended one of her parties. Rory enjoyed being in Graham's company, but again she felt no spark or connection. They continued to date the school year of 2010 and 2011. That summer Graham left for a teacher exchange in Australia. While he was gone, Rory kept busy going into the city visiting Paris and doing summer school programs at Chilton. She didn't realize that a choice she would make in September would change her life forever.

 **A/N: I hope you have enjoyed the first part of Life Choices, Changes and Challenges. You just finished reading Part I, but don't worry there is more to come. I am writing this stories in different Parts which will chronicle the Choices that are three main characters make in their life between 2007 – 2017. Each part will be made up of individual chapters. Thank you for your votes of confidents, your comments and your support. I read the comments and it helps me to continue to write this story. I also want to thank Navywife06 who chats with me daily and is guiding me as I write this story about Rory Gilmore.**


	7. Author's Note Life Choice part 2

**Part 2**

 **Life Choices, Challenges, and Changes.**

 **Finn and Rory 2011**

 **Hello again,**

 **Thank you for continuing to read my new story Life Choice, Challenges and Changes and following me on Fanfiction. This next part will continue with their love story. We left off in 2007 with Rory making a career choice that brings her back to Hartford. Again I will be telling the stories through the memories of this couple, their family and how the choice they made and the challenges they met along the way brought Rory and Finn to their life together.**

 **You will again meet characters that are based on the original characters in the Gilmore Girls television show, also you will meet new secondary characters that play an important role in their life. Even if their part is small they are there to direct them to their destiny.**

 **I hope you enjoy my series,**

 **jldp3**


	8. Part 2 June 20, 2017

**Part II**

 **Life Choices, Challenges, and Changes**

 **2011**

 **A/N: Dear Readers,**

 **Part II will take you through the first five months of Finn and Rory's relationship and the choices and challenges they faced. This section will be made up of multiple chapters with flashbacks, where you will see glimpses of their life in the present time and the changes they made.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and continue to read my Finn/Rory story. For all of you who love Logan, and Jess I hope you won't be too disappointed in their characters in my Fanfiction.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Part 2**

 **June 20, 2017**

 **Rory had returned to the bedrooms checking to make sure her two little ones were still asleep. She never knew how long her two and half-year-old son, Liam, would sleep and if he would stay in his room to play or cry waking up his sister. They were still both asleep, so Rory tiptoed past their doors and walked back into the kitchen. She poured her second cup of coffee, decaf. Rory had promised her husband that with this baby she would not drink caffeine. Finn insisted that the amount of caffeine she drank while nursing Liam was why he was so active. She always argued with him that in Liam's case it was hereditary.**

 **The sliding door that was off her kitchen opened, two children ran in, a beautiful little four-year-old blonde named Bella and her handsome four a half-year-old son, Lucas, with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes. Steph followed behind them with her infant son in the carrier.**

" **Thanks for picking Lucas up today, Steph," Rory said as she poured a cup of coffee for her best friend.**

" **No problem Rory. It was great to get out of the house, and Conrad is so easy. I had to pick up Bella anyway. Where are Liam and Lyn?" She asked as she sat the carrier on the table.**

 **Rory brought out a plate of cookies that Sookie had sent up the last time Luke and Lorelai had visited. She put out two cups for Bella and Lucas.**

" **Bella and Luke, bickies and milk are on the table," she called to the two children.**

 **Living with Finn and being around her in-laws, Rory had picked up the Australian names of items. Since G-ma and Finn referred to the cookie as bickies she picked up the habit.**

 **Bella came in dressed as a Princess. Today she was Belle from Beauty and the Beast. She loved to dress up and Colin, Steph and Uncle Finn encouraged it. Luke, on the other hand, was happy in jeans and a T-shirt, preferring to be barefoot. The two came in and sat at the table.**

" **Lucas, how was preschool today, did you color any pictures for me or write me a story?" she asked her son as she looked through his Batman backpack that he insisted on carrying.**

" **Yes, I wrote a story about Da, he was flying in the water," he replied enthusiastically.**

" **Your father will like that story. Where is it so I can have you read it for him."**

 **Lucas got up and took his backpack from his mom and pulled out a spiral notebook that Rory had put in there for him so that he could draw. He opened a page proudly to show her a stick figure above blue squiggly lines. The letters written in a child's hand DA were above the stick figure, and a W was above the squiggly lines. Above the water was a yellow circle. In the blue squiggly lines was another stick figure with his name above it, Luke.**

 **He proudly brought the book over to Steph and Bella and told them his story.**

" **This is Da, and we are swimming in the water. Da jumped up and was flying so he could save me from the sharks. Oh, I forgot to draw the bad shark, Mama. "**

 **He then dumped out his backpack, and his crayons came rolling out on the table. Steph and Rory just smirked as the little boy found the black crayon and drew a circle in the water with jagged teeth.**

" **That is a wonderful story, Luke. Your Da will love it. Let's leave it on the table so he can see it when he gets home. Let's pick up the crayons before your brother finds them."**

 **She just finished her sentence when a naked Liam scurried into the kitchen.**

 **Bella started laughing, "Auntie Rory, Liam is nakie again."**

 **Lucas looked up from his drawing and just shook his head at his little brother.**

" **Liam Finnegan, where is your pull up," Rory asked him.**

" **Off," he said, then climbed up on her lap and took his hands and put it on her cheeks and kissed her. "Bickie pease," he asked her as he looked at her with his big blue eyes.**

" **Where's my kiss, Liam," Steph asked him.**

 **He blew her a kiss and looked at his mother and said, "pease?"**

" **Come on mister, pants first, then bickie." Liam shook his head and squirmed off her lap and tried to run away from her.**

 **Stephanie sat there laughing and said, "Rory, this reminds me of the time the boys went skinny dipping…"**

 **Rory got up and started after her two-year-old and said, "Don't say it… little ears." and they both started to giggle.**

" **I mean business, Liam if you want to have your bickie we need to put on your clothes."**

 **Rory scooped up her son and began to tickle him, bringing him back into his room she found his pull up, that he removed lying on the floor, by his bed. Yes, the pull up was wet. She figured it was time to begin to potty train him. Maybe she should have him start going to the bathroom with Lucas and Finn, but then she remembered Finn training Lucas.**

 **Now that was almost a disaster, she chuckled to herself as she helped Liam into his Thomas the Train underwear, Thomas the Train shirt, and jeans. She reminded Liam that he had big boy pants on and he had to tell Mama, Da, or Luke when he had to go potty.**

 **Carrying Liam back to the kitchen she sat him in his high chair and strapped him in. She pushed his chair up to the table and gave him a sippy cup with his milk and cookie.**

 **Liam looked at his sippy cup and shook his head. "No Nana's milk."**

 **Steph looked at Rory, "Nana's milk? Is this some Australian thing too like bickie?" she asked her.**

' **No, it's my mother's thing. This is why Finn wants me not to drink the real coffee. Mom started to mix a little bit of coffee in Liam and Lucas milk when she watched them. Lucas doesn't like it thank goodness, but of course, Finn Jr. loves it."**

" **Finn Jr.? Or Rory Jr.?" Steph replied laughing.**

" **I remember you standing at the coffee cart drinking a large coffee then going to the next coffee cart for your second in ten minutes."**

" **Well yes, but…" as she mixed a little coffee in his milk and handed it to him.**

 **Bella and Lucas had left the table. She automatically picked up Lucas's crayons and placed them in the plastic container that Liam hadn't figured out how to open yet and returned them to his backpack. Rory continued to move around her kitchen.**

 **Steph looked at Rory in amazement. Rory was in constant motion. She had three children and was so organize and has no help. Rory could afford a Nanny but prefers to take care of her children herself. Whenever Steph asks her why she doesn't hire someone to help. Rory replies, "My Mother raised me by herself. All it takes is a schedule and the support of a good man."**

 **Steph then looked over at her son who was sleeping in the baby car seat carrier and enjoyed the cup of decaf coffee that Rory had given her. She wished she could take everything in stride like Rory and not be so dependent on her Nanny.**

 **Looking at Rory, she smiled and said, "Rory, coffee is what brought you and Finn together. No wonder your mini Finn loves it."**

 **Rory laughed and thought back to that day…**


	9. Chapter 1 Love Tap (part 2)

**Chapter 1** **Love Tap**

 **It was on Friday September 16, 2011** that Rory's life changed forever. She had just left her job for her classroom and stopped at the coffee shop in downtown Hartford. Tonight, was her parent Curriculum night and she had planned to change and eat before returning. She had left her classroom around two-thirty, so she had plenty of time and return by seven for the event.

She pulled in front of the local coffee shop in Hartford and quickly ran in to grab a Grande Mocha Latte with extra whipped cream before returning to her apartment to eat and change. She had parked out front and quickly got into her car. Quickly glancing over her shoulder and picking up her coffee she began to pull into traffic when she felt a bump. She had been hit. Her coffee went flying all over her. She was covered with coffee. She was driving her 2008 Toyota FJ Cruiser, it was now two forty-five and she had no time for this.

Covered in coffee she opens her car door and gets out. Walking towards her she sees a face she has not seen in four years. 

Finn could see that the stars lined up and he ran into her, the coffee drinking brunette with those beautiful blue eyes from Yale, Rory Gilmore. He never was happier. Here he just smashed a car with his new Escalade, but when she emerged covered with coffee, he knew that he could not let her leave again. He literally ran into his "Reporter Girl".

"If it isn't my favorite Reporter Girl. Luv, fancy running into you like this." 

"Finn? Oh My God! Yes, and you literally ran into me."

He picks her up and swings her around in a hug. "You do smell delicious. Ok, Luv, let me move my car and we will check out the damage."

He looked her up and down and she was covered with coffee. He walks back to his car and moves it to the parking lot beside the coffee shop. He then pulls out his Yale T-shirt that he keeps in his gym bag and walking back to where she is standing he hands it to her. Taking her by the hand he says, "Come on, I can't have you look like that and I owe you a coffee."

They enter the coffee house and she goes into the bathroom and removes her blouse and puts on his T-shirt. Coming out she sees him sitting at a table, smiling he hands her a Grande Mocha Latte with extra Whipped Cream.

"Kitten you look better in that shirt than I do." he growled. She laughed. She sat down across from him and began to sip her coffee groaning and making a noise.

He chuckled and thought how he would love to be the one to make her make that sound.

"What are you doing here in Hartford?" she asked him.

"I am here to open up a new flagship hotel and I was on my way to a meeting. But they can wait. And you?".

"I live here now, I bought a townhouse and I am an English teacher at Chilton."

Looking at her now, he remembered how he felt when Logan had told them that she turned down his proposal. Logan didn't deserve someone like her. She was too good for him. Even covered in coffee Rory was beautiful. They sat and talked for a half an hour catching up on the last four years.

"So, Finn what have you been doing?" she asked him.

"Well I went to NYU where I worked on my master's in hospitality and worked for the Morgan company. Then in the fall of 2007 I opened my first club, The Omnia Club, in New York City."

"Wait, my friends are in the band Hep Allen and they played there. In fact, I went there on New Year's Eve. That's your club? It was amazing."

"Yes, it is, and I remember seeing you there that New Year's Eve."

"You did? I thought I saw you there too," she admitted.

"Yes, you were with a tall blonde and I didn't want to bother you. Then I turned around and you were gone."

"Well that was James, he's a journalist friend of mine and he never saw the ball drop at Time Square, so we went outside and watched it."

"Tell me Kitten, are you and James still dating?" he asked her.

He had heard that summer, of 2008 from Steph, that Rory was dating a journalist from Texas. He was happy for her, he hoped he would run into her again in New York City.

"No, we broke up a long time ago. I went back to Yale and I was able to receive my master's in Education. I got a job teaching high school English here in Hartford," she told him.

"Teaching?" he said with a smile on his face, "I bet your male students have a crush on you, Miss Gilmore."

"No, Finn, I don't think so."

"Well I would if I was in your class," he teased, "And instead of an apple I would bring you coffee every day."

"Oh, bribing the teacher?" she raised her eyebrow and smirked, "Then you would get an A, I guarantee it."

They both laughed.

"Rory, why did you give up journalism?"

"Honestly Finn, I missed home, I missed everyone, and I was no longer happy. It wasn't my dream anymore, so I resigned and two weeks after I came home I received an invitation in the mail to attend a career day at Chilton."

"Chilton, you mean the private school here in Hartford?" he asked her.

"Yes, I went there and since I had been Valedictorian of my class I was asked to be a speaker."

"Wait, all that time I knew you at Yale, you never told me you went to a private school and that you graduated Valedictorian from your class."

"Well Finn, we never had those types of conversations. Remember?" she said.

"Yes, you are right, funny I graduated Valedictorian from my private school too, I just never shared that. Let's keep it a secret. "

"Finn, why? You should be proud of it."

Rory looked at her watch and saw that it was getting late.

"Listen Finn, thank you for the coffee. Maybe we can catch up again another time. I have to get back home because tonight I have curriculum night at Chilton and I need to shower and change, plus now I have to find another way to get there since my car was hit."

He decided immediately that he would have her car towed away and he would bring her to her Curriculum night event.

They walked out of the coffee house and he looked at her car. She had a nice dent in her driver side back door. His car an Escalade wasn't even damaged. He took her phone and typed his number in it and called himself. Then he called Toyota and had a tow truck come and pick up her car.

"Come on I am going to bring you home, "he told her as he placed his hand on the small of her back and brought her to his Escalade.

"Finn that really isn't necessary," she told him.

"Kitten, tell me where you live, or we will drive around, and I will bring you to your grandparent's home because I know where they live."

"You drive a hard bargain, Mister, "she said and then told him her address. He then drove her back to her townhouse.

"What time is this curriculum thing tonight?" he asked her.

"I have to be there by six-forty-five, why?"

"I will be back to take you there, by six-forty-five. It's the least I can do."

"Finn that isn't necessary."

He walked her to the door to her townhouse and smiled, "I know, I will see you soon." He smiled and walked to his car and drove off.

Yes, he remembers seeing her that night at his club. It seems like time stood still as he listened to her tell him what she was doing and how she became a teacher.

 _ **Finn thinks back to 2007, that fall he immersed himself in his studies and work. He had no distractions, and after the summer he really wasn't interested in redheads anymore. Steph would talk about Rory once and awhile, but he wasn't sure where she was, and she was traveling so much that he wasn't sure if she was in New York or New Haven, so he couldn't look her up. He still pretended to chase the elusive red-headed girl, but it was the coffee loving, brunette with the deep blue eyes that he kept looking for and kept thinking of.**_

 _ **That winter, Logan came back from California for his New Year's Eve party that year. He was having it at his new club that his father helped him open. Logan came with a tall willowy California Blonde who spent most of the time complaining. She was annoying and kept asking if she was going to see any famous actors. She wanted Logan to take her to meet some New York agents who might represent her. Logan promised that he would be able to make connections with some of the important agents here in New York.**_

 _ **Finn had booked the back room for their private party but they all moved closer to the front room so that they could listen to the music. Finn decided that he should check the front room and Logan and Colin followed him. As they entered the crowded room, Logan looked over around the room and stopped. Logan was drunk, but he thought he noticed Rory there. He tapped Finn on the shoulder and said, "Look over there, is that?" Finn looked up and had a glimpse of her, their eyes met and then she noticed Logan and turned to the man beside her. He smiled and took her out to the dance floor. Finn turned to Logan and said he didn't see anyone and guided him to a different part of the room. Finn watched Rory dance with the man and he saw them kiss.**_

So, she saw him too. Lucky for him that fate had him here today. He was on his way to a meeting at their new luxury hotel that had just been completed in Hartford. Even covered in coffee and wearing his Yale T-shirt, she was beautiful. Talking to her at the coffee house he knew he had to see her again. He decided immediately that he would have her car towed away and he would make sure he spent time with her. He was not going to let her get away this time.

 **Finn's POV**

My meeting finished at five thirty and I went upstairs and changed into a crew neck shirt, sports jacket and dockers. I was living at the hotel now that it was completed and left the hotel at 5:45 and I was standing at her door at 5:55. Ringing the bell I hope she would accept dinner or drinks after the event. He needed time to talk to her and find out more about what she had been doing.

She opened the door and she looked striking. She wore a blue asymmetric sheath dress and heels. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hi, are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yes, let me grab my coat. Finn, thank you for picking me up," she said to me as we walked to my Escalade.

We drove to Chilton and she explained that I didn't need to stay. I pulled into the faculty parking lot and parked the car. I got out of the car and walked around the car. I opened her door and she got out. As we walked into the school she again started telling me that I didn't need to stay.

"Look, I have nothing planned, I would love to see where you work and the school where you graduated Valedictorian."

Rory smiled at me and we walked to her classroom. I took a seat in the back of the classroom and listened to her as she gave her presentation. She was amazing and a natural, keeping the parents interested and fielding questions about her curriculum. I was even interested so I took the list that she passed out of the students recommended readings. Some of these books I had never read, or it had been a while. I decided that I would read a few so that we could discuss them.

Once the last parent left the room, I got out of my seat and began to walk up to the front of the room near her desk. A face I hadn't seen since Yale walked into the room and walked towards her. This was someone I took a few classes with at Yale. I think his name was Sullivan, I stood and watched as he went over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She told me that she wasn't dating anyone, I walked up to him and put out my hand.

"Finn Morgan, you look familiar, do I know you?"

Rory immediately burst out laughing. "Finn, if that isn't your classic line. You used to say that to me all the time."

"Finn this is Graham Sullivan," she introduced him.

"Finn, I haven't seen you in years, I didn't know that you knew Rory," Graham said to him shaking his hand.

Finn decided this was his cue, it didn't look like Rory was dating him, so he put his arm possessively around her and said, "We have been friends for a long time, since I first saw her at Yale. Isn't that right Reporter Girl?"

Finn turned and kissed her on the lips and was very surprised when she returned the kiss.

Graham looked at Finn and Rory in surprise and Rory's face began to turn pink. Finn liked that he could make her blush like that and thought of other ways he would like to make her blush.

Finding her voice, she asked Graham," Graham, how did your presentation go?"

"It went great, I used some slides from my trip as I explained my program this year. I haven't seen you since I got back so I thought I would see if you wanted to go have a drink now that curriculum night is over," he asked her.

"Well, um, Graham, I am sorry. I had made plans already with Finn," she told him as she walked away from both of us gathering her coat and purse from her desk.

"You are working here too, at Chilton?" I asked Graham.

"Yes, I was hired a few years before Rory started and I teach the Global Studies program. I just returned from a summer teacher exchange program in Australia."

"Oh, that's cool. What did you like best about being down there?"

Rory didn't want to spend any more time than she had to with Graham. She liked him, it was a nice distraction but after that kiss that Finn just gave her she wanted to leave with him and maybe kiss him again. She swore she felt sparks when he kissed her a few minutes ago.

"Finn, didn't you make reservations for us?" she asked him.

He looked at her and then smirked. "Yes, I did, and we are going to be late. Graham was great seeing you again. Here's my card, give me a tingle and we can talk about Australia. I go there at least three times a year."

They said goodbye and she linked her arm into his.

"So, Graham Sullivan. He doesn't seem like your type," I questioned her as he opened up her door of his car, so she could get in.

"What is my type?" she teased me.

I got into the car and leaned over the center console to her. I took her face in my hands and kissed her again. "Exotic men, like me."

Kissing me back she said, "Yes, definitely exotic men like you."

I kissed her on the tip of her nose and said, "Ok Love, let's go have something to eat so we can talk.

I drove her to the Italian Restaurant in Hartford that I knew had good food. I parked my car in the parking lot beside the restaurant and walked around the car and opened her door. I put my hands behind her head and pulled her into me and kissed her again. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I felt that spark again, that I felt when I kissed her in the classroom. I licked her bottom lip, she tasted of cherry and coffee. She opened her mouth and my tongue went inside, and our tongues began dueling with each other. Keeping my hand on the back of her head, we broke apart and I looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I am not letting you leave me this time, Kitten."

"Finn, I am not going anywhere."

"Then let's go inside and take a walk down memory lane."

We walked in and we were led to a quiet booth. I had her sit down and then I slid in beside her. I put my arm around her and told her, "Do you know how many times I wanted to be the one sitting beside you with my arm around you?"

"Finn, I wish I had known," She leaned up and put her lips on mine again. She snuggled against me and I thought how badly I wanted her, but I was afraid that if I made a move too soon, it would scare her away. Instead we ordered, dinner, wine and sat and talked.

"Rory, you know I went to your grandparent's home to say goodbye to you before I returned to Australia, but you had left," I admitted to her.

She looked up at me and placed her hand on my cheek. "Maybe it was better we never said goodbye, because here we are now together. Finn tell me why you are here in Hartford?"

Taking a sip from my wine glass, I began to tell her what I had been doing.

"In 2009, I graduated from NYU with honors with my master's in hospitality. So, I joined the family business. My father and grandfather started the Hospitality company in the 1980's and now we have expanded globally. My father and grandfather invented the Boutique Hotel concept. So now the headquarters is based in New York City, even though the original hotel was started in Sydney Australia."

"I didn't realize it. I remembered that Logan said something about your family owning hotels and inns, but I had no idea."

Our dinner appeared, and we began to eat. Rory continued to ask me questions and I kept her laughing and smiling the whole time. I told her stories about my older brother Angus who was two years older than me. I explained that as a little boy, I would destroy my brother's Lego buildings because he wouldn't go outside and play with me.

"My brother now is the architect for the company. He designs the buildings and works with the contractors as each new hotel is being built or remodeled. Once it is built I come in, hire the staff, choose the theme and manage the hotels. "

"When we were young we would fight, until my parents sent me to boarding school and I would miss him. I love taking my brother's drawings and making them come alive and watch as they become a success. It was Angus who designed the OMNIA," he told her.

"I really liked that place, someday I hope to go there again."

Taking her hand in his, he kissed her fingers and said, "That can be arranged."

I continued telling Rory stories of my adventures these last four years, scuba diving off the shores in Australia, spearfishing in Hawaii and New Zealand, Ziplining in Jamaica, and sailing in the Caribbean.

"Even though I am busy I still make time and fly home. Then I meet the guys and we might go on an adventure in Miami, the Caribbean Islands, Hawaii, New Zealand, Fiji so that he could surf, swim, fish, sail, drink and be with nature. Lately though I haven't been traveling much. I have been too busy working this new Flagship Hotel for our company."

"Give me your phone," he told her.

"Why do you want my phone?' she asked him as she handed it to him.

He quickly put his Facebook account on her phone and his Instagram and showed her pictures of his trips and added his phone numbers to her contacts.

"Now you have all my numbers and contact information."

Leaning over he kissed her on the lips, "Rory I have traveled all over the world but now I am glad that I am back here."

"Why? You have traveled to some beautiful countries."

"Yes, but I was always looking for something and it is right here. I am happy to be back in the States and now even happier to be in Connecticut and New York City."

Finn paid the bill and grabbed her hand. He brought her back to her townhouse and she invited him back in. She went into her kitchen and put on her coffee pot and made them coffee. They were sitting on her couch and he had his arm around her shoulder as he played with her hair.

"Do you know that last Christmas I had received an invitation from the Gilmores to attend their annual Christmas Party."

"You did? Huh, I didn't go. Did you?" she asked him.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "No. in fact Colin and Logan had gotten invitations too. We laughed about it and remembered the party your grandmother gave you when you went to Yale. Logan wondered where you were and what you were doing. Have you heard from him at all?"

"No, not since he told me all or nothing. You know I went to his office building in California while I was on the trail."

"You did?" he looked down at her. "He never said anything to me about seeing you. When was this?"

"It was in July 2007. The press corps bus that I was on, went to San Francisco. I missed him, and I thought that I made a mistake saying no to him. But when I got to his building, I saw that he moved on and he was with a beautiful blonde kissing her in the middle of the street. That's when I knew that I needed to move on," she admitted.

"So now, how do you feel about Logan?" he asked hoping that she felt what he was feeling towards her.

"As a friend, someone that I loved once but it wasn't meant to be." Turning towards him on the couch she asked him, "Why?"

"Because, Rory, I have missed you and I am not letting you leave me again."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss and she responded deepening it and leaned back onto the couch pulling him on top of her. Hesitantly he pulled apart from her and stood up. He came close to ravishing her right there on the couch. But he was going to do it right with her. He was not going to treat her like the other women he dated.

"It's getting late and I better go," he told her softly.

"Ok," she responded, and she got up off the couch and straightened her dress. They walked to her door and he leaned in and kissed her running his hands through her hair.

"I will call you tomorrow. Do you have any plans?" he asked her.

"No just correcting essays and writing up my lesson plans for the next week."

"Good," he said kissing her one more time. He opened the door and winked at her.

"Good night Finn and thank you," she told him.

Typical Finn, he bowed to her and said, " **Parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."**

Smiling back at him she responds,

" **Sleep well upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast.**

 **Would I be sleep and peace, so sweet to rest." ***

They both begin to laugh, and he got into his car. He honks his horn as he leaves her driveway, not caring that it was three am and that she had neighbors.

He was happy. He wanted to call someone, but he knew it was too early to call Colin. He would kill him. He couldn't call Logan, if Logan knew that Rory was single and living here in Hartford he would be on the first plane here to claim her again as his own. So instead he called his older brother in Australia and told him all about his day.

 **A/N *Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare.**


	10. Part 2 Chapter 2 Special Delivery

**Chapter 2 Special** **Delivery**

September 17, 2011

The next morning, after bumping into Rory, Finn got up early and drove over to the Lexus dealership to see if he could find a car for Rory. Looking around he spotted the perfect car; the LC 500 Coupe and the GS F sedan. Finn decided on the sedan because the coupe was the type of car that he would drive. He settled on the Blue Mica with black leather powered seats. Finn made sure that it had the top of the line stereo system with the Sirius package. He paid cash for it and told the dealer that he would return in an hour to pick it up. Finn then went over to the Toyota dealership that had Rory's car. He convinced the dealer to buy her car and write a check out for her. Leaving the dealership, Finn stopped at a party store and bought a bow to put on the car. He then went back to the Lexus Dealer. Finn signed the papers and had the title put in her name. While he was waiting for them to finish cleaning the car and preparing it, he dialed Colin's number.

"Good morning Mate and what a beautiful day it is today," he said into the phone.

"Finn? What are you doing calling me at 10 am in the morning?" Colin asked him as he rolled out of bed. "Steph go back to sleep it's just Finn."

"Put me on speaker Colin; I want Steph to hear this."

Colin quickly put his phone on speaker, "Steph can you hear me?" Finn said into the phone.

"Yes Finn, this better be good." 

"It is, I found Rory."

"What? I thought you said; you found Rory."

"I did, I bumped into her yesterday we had dinner last night, and I am on my way over to her house now."

"Wait, where are you? Where does Rory live? Are you back in her crazy town Stars something?" Colin asked him.

"Hollow, I think it is Hollow," Steph said in the background.

"No, she lives in Hartford, she's a teacher now at Chilton."

Steph grabbed the phone from Colin, "Finn did you say she is in Hartford? Is she that close to us? Finn are you going to see her tell her to call me. Give me her number. Oh, I have missed her. Colin, Finn found Rory."

"I will tell her to call you, but I have to go. Talk to you later." Finn then ended the phone call.

Colin looked over at Steph and said, "Finally, Rory is back; maybe now Logan will settle down."

Finn left the dealership driving her new car. On his way to her house. He stopped at the coffee shop and ordered her a Grande Mocha Latte with whipped cream. He pulled up into her driveway and reaching into the back seat; he grabbed the bow he bought at the party store. He climbed out of the car and carefully placed the bow on the hood of the car. He then reached in and grabbed her coffee and the scones he got for her.

He walked up to her front door and rang the doorbell to her home. He smiled as he remembered their kiss last night standing here. After talking to his brother for an hour on the phone, he had to go and take a cold shower so that he could sleep. However, he found himself dreaming about her all night.

She opened the door, and he noticed that she had the biggest smile on her face when she saw him. Finn noticed how cute she looked standing there in a pair of Yale sweatpants, hoodie sweatshirt and her hair in a messy bun with a pencil sticking out of it.

Rory opened the door and smiled when she saw Finn standing there. Finn looked handsome in his blue Henley sweater, down vest and jeans. He was holding a coffee in his hand and a bag from a bakery. He knew how to make her morning. This guy remembered her weaknesses.

"Good morning, what are you doing here?" she asked smiling at him.

"Making a delivery. Here is your coffee and some scones. I have a surprise for you, now go and get your coat and some shoes on."

She takes the coffee cup that he hands her and takes a sip letting out a groan.

"Finn, I am a mess. I have been working on my lesson plans for next week.

"No, you look perfect." He then reached for her and grabbed her around the waist and pulling her close kisses her. Still holding the coffee cup, she reaches around his neck and returns his kiss.

"I like these deliveries," she tells him.

"Come on," he smiles at her and kisses her on the nose. She quickly slips into her Crocs that she keeps by the door and grabs her down vest and slips it on over her sweatshirt and follows him out the door. She looks at the beautiful blue Lexus GSF sedan.

"Finn, what is this?"

"This is your new car."

"Finn, no."

"Rory I won't take no for an answer." He hands her the keys and opens the door for her. She gets in, and he gets in the other side.

She pushes the button, and it starts, it seems to purr. "Finn, really I can't," she tells him.

"Rory, you're going to hurt my feelings. I hit your car so let me replace it."

"But,"

"Rory, please?"

She looked at him and shook her head no.

"Finn, you don't understand, I can't take this gift it is too extravagant."

"Rory go into the house and get dressed. We will take it for a ride, and see if you like it, if you do, then we can work on an arrangement."

He looked at her with his blue eyes and was leaning close to her when he whispered that. Their lips were almost touching; she saw him lick his lips.

"Ok. Come on in while I go and get ready," Rory answered giving in.

She quickly climbed out of the car. What was wrong with her? She could feel the sexual tension between them. This is Finn, her ex-boyfriend's best friend.

They went into the house; she placed her coffee that he bought her on the counter and took out the scones he brought. Placing the scones on a plate, she also put them on her kitchen counter.

"Finn would you like something?"

He wanted to say, you in my arms, but instead, he said, "Do you have a bottle of water Love?"

"Sure," she reached into her refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Poland Springs water and handed it to him.

He opened the bottle of water and took a big swig, as she went upstairs to her bedroom with the ensuite and began to get ready. Drinking his water, he started to look around downstairs. Her house was modestly decorated with a mixture of old comfortable furniture and some antiques. She had many photographs sitting on tables and shelves. He also noticed her bookshelves that lined three walls in the living room.

There was a picture of her with her mom, her mom wearing a wedding dress standing next to a man that looked familiar. Then a picture of Rory, another man, and her mom and the same guy again. They were all dressed up, so they must be at a wedding. He continued to walk around and noticed on her refrigerator there was a picture of her with President Obama, and her with another man and they look like they are in California. He was sitting at the counter finishing up his bottle of water when she came downstairs. She looked stunning. She had put on a navy-blue tunic cable knit sweater with a printed scarf around her neck. She had on tan leggings and brown boots that went to her knee.

"Kitten you look amazing," he told her as he walked over towards her. He put his hands on her waist and gently leaned down and kissed her. She didn't hesitate about kissing him back. She couldn't help herself. Every time he touched her she felt an electric current go through her. It was like a magnet that was pulling them close together.

"Are you ready to go for a ride?"

They walked out of her house and into the driveway. He handed her the key fob, and she started the engine again.

Sitting in the car, Rory turned and said, "Where to?"

"Let's go and see where the car takes us," he answered.

She backed out of the driveway and drove around the homes in Hartford. Rory found a park that she used to go to when she was at Chilton not far from her grandparents' house, and she pulled into it.

"Finn, the car, drives so nice. But I can't take this from you."

"What if I sold you the car?"

"Finn I can't afford something like this, not on my salary."

"Yes, you can, here."

"What's this?"

"I sold your car to the dealer, and this is your check."

"Ok, so take this as a down payment."

"Nope, you can pay me back in other ways."

And he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Dirty," she said laughing at him.

He leaned over the console and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"You can pay me in kisses for the rest of your life, Miss Gilmore."

"Oh, is that so," she whispered as she kissed him again.

"Finn, umm this isn't very comfortable," and they both burst out laughing.

"Ok, let me drive. I have an idea."

They switched places, and he quickly started the car. He reached over and grabbed her hand, and they drove to the nearest grocery store.

"Come on, let's get some food, and we can go back to your home. I can cook you a meal, we can talk, and you can start making payments in kisses for your car."

They stopped at a grocery store and picked up some food. She went down the aisles and picked up some of her favorite junk food and told him that they were going to have a Gilmore Girls movie night after they ate.

He laughed and said, "Only if we watch the Passion of Christ and I can reenact it."

"You're on Mister," she told him.

Returning home, they set everything up in the kitchen. He began to make them a salad and instructed her on what she needed to do. He laughed at her lack of skills in the kitchen and many times he found an excuse to stand behind her and help her cut the vegetables while kissing her on the neck.

He put everything together for a stew, showing her how to brown the meat and put the broth and vegetables in the pot. He put it on low and then he poured them both a glass of wine.

He took out the cheese platter he picked up, and they brought them to the table.

Taking a sip of the wine, he asked her, "Why did you give up being a journalist?"

"It wasn't what I thought it would be. Long hours on a bus, cramped hotel rooms, eating diner food, terrible coffee, and I missed everyone. I tried calling Steph, but she was always busy."

"How long did you date James?"

"James and I dated for a while, but at the end of the campaign, I knew that journalism wasn't what I wanted to do, and James and I knew that the relationship was not going to go anywhere. He wanted more, and he just wasn't the man for me. There was no spark."

"And you were looking for that spark?"

"Yes, I was, I am." She turned and looked at him.

Smiling at her he asked, "How did you get into teaching?"

"When I came back after being on the campaign trail, I couldn't find any jobs. I was living at my mom's home in my old bedroom for a few weeks when I received a letter in the mail about a Career Day at Chilton. I attended the alumni career day at Chilton and talked to the headmaster. He had watched me interact with the students. Before I left, he asked me to come and see him in his office, and when I sat down, he asked me the same question you did. Why did I resign from my job? I told him honestly that I became disillusioned with journalism and the path it was taking. He asked me if he could make a suggestion. That's when he suggested I go into teaching. He told me that he was impressed with my interactions with the students. I was excited, so I went home and called Steph, but she was on the plane with you and Colin. You were going to Australia. So, later that day I talked it over with my mom, Luke, and Lane. Lane was the one who convinced me that it might be a good idea. I ended up applying for a scholarship at Yale. Between the money, I had saved from my job and the articles I sold, and a scholarship, I was able to go back to school. My father was also able to give me some money toward my Graduate work since he only paid for my last two years at Yale. That was how I was able to afford to get my masters at Yale in English Education. When I finished, I worked as a substitute teacher for a while, and when this opening came in April, I was offered the position. I then taught last year, and now I have a contract to teach another year."

"You're not traveling anymore?" he asked her.

"No, traveling was not all it is cracked up to be, I got tired of living out of a suitcase. James and I have remained as friends. He is working for the Washington Post now. Last year I bought this townhouse. I tried living at the Gilmore Pool house again, but that was not a good idea. My grandmother still has no boundaries."

They both laughed.

He took the wine glass away from her and moved in and kissed her. Licking her bottom lip, she opened her mouth, and they both deepened their kiss.

"Rory,"

"Yes"

"You taste so good, Miss Gilmore."

She smiled as he kissed her again. They pulled apart, and she held his hand.

"So, tell me, Mr. Morgan, how are our old friends, Robert, Colin, Steph….?"

"I spoke to Colin and Steph this morning, and Steph wants your phone number. She was so excited that I saw you."

"Oh, I miss Steph. Colin and Steph, are they still together?"

"Yes, actually living together now."

"And Robert?"

"Robert is in the process of doing a show at a Gallery in New York City. He is a professional photographer now, flying between shoots in New York City and Los Angeles. "

"I would love to see his photographs," she said to him.

"I think I can arrange that," pulling her into his chest for another kiss.

They could smell the stew cooking on the stove.

"Finn that stew smells amazing. I am getting hungry. How much longer?" she asked him.

Finn got up and stirred the stew on the stove. He put a fork in the vegetables. "I think about another thirty minutes."

He returned to their seat on the couch and poured more wine into their glasses.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" she asked him, "because I have essays to correct and lesson plans to write."

Filling her wine glass, he said, "No that is not my plan, but I promise I will come back tomorrow and help you with your school work."

He picked up the remote control and looked for a movie that they could watch while they waited for their dinner. As he was scrolling through them, he stopped at the movie **Matador**.

"What is this series about?" she asked him.

"I saw it advertised and I thought it might be good. There is this very handsome soccer player on it from Australia. I heard he takes his shirt off. I think you might enjoy seeing it."

"Really?"

Finn pressed the button to choose the movie. They began to watch it, and she looked at him and said, "Wow, there are a lot of sexy men in this show. Who is that handsome Australian actor?"

Finn hit the pause button and looked through the credits, "Tanc something," he told her.

She looked up at him and kissed him.

Smiling he looked down at her and asked, "What's that for?"

"For being such a gentleman, Finn I like cuddling with you like this. My mother was right."

"Oh? What was she right about?"

"Finding a man that can cook, makes a Gilmore Girl happy. Come on and make this Gilmore Girl happy and give me sustenance."

He laughed and gave her a big kiss and pulled her up off the couch. They walked into the kitchen, and she pulled out the bowls and plates for the stew. He had bought crusty French bread to have with it. They sat down at her table and had the first of their evening meals together.

After dinner, he noticed it was getting late. He helped her clean the dishes and then he grabbed her around the waist.

"I had a lovely time tonight, Ror," he told her and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"Finn, thank you. Dinner was wonderful, and the company was…" and she reached up and kissed him on the lips tenderly.

"Would you ever consider going on a proper date with me?" he asked her.

Smiling she said, "Yes but wasn't dinner last night a proper date?"

Taking her hand in his, he kissed it and said, "No. But I promise I will take you on a proper date soon. Now you must get your beauty sleep, and I will come tomorrow and help you get your lesson plans finished."

"Finn, thank you."

The two of them walked towards the front door. Again, they stood there kissing each other until finally, he broke away.

"Good night," she says.

"Good night my Love," he replies, and he starts walking out of the house. He then turns and looks at her. "Umm Rory, can I borrow your car?"

Rory starts laughing and says to him, "Finn I guess you didn't plan this very well, did you. Here." She goes to her purse and pulls out the keys and then tosses them to him

He catches them and then walks back and kisses her again. "I planned it perfectly. Good night."

He gets into her car and drives home. She shuts the door laughing and then wonders why he didn't convince her he needed to share her bed? The old Finn would have. There is something different about him…


	11. Part 2 Chapter 3 Date Night

**Life Choices, Challenges, and Changes**

 **Part 2A**

 **Chapter 3** **Date Night**

September 18, 2011

Finn returned the next day with her car and another Grande Mocha Latte with extra whipped cream for her and a large coffee for himself. He rang her doorbell. This time she had put on a denim skirt with leggings, and a teal blue tunic sweater that accented her eyes.

"I came prepared to help you grade your papers," he told her, "and I have returned your car."

"And how do you plan on getting home?" she asked him.

"I am going to call my car service to pick me up."

She smiled and opened the door letting Finn in.

He kissed her on the cheek and moved over to the table where she had all her paperwork spread out.

"Put me to work Love. It will be fun, just like when we all studied together in Logan's suite in college."

"Ha, Finn I remember you never studied, and when I went there to study I was always being distracted."

Finn moved over to her and pulled her by the waist and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He backed her up towards the couch, and she felt the edge of the couch at the back of her legs

She groaned, "Like that… Finn that is very, very distracting."

His lips traveled to her earlobe, and he gently nibbled on it. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. They kissed each other passionately and then they both stopped. Finn knew he better stop before he took it too far, so he kissed her on the tip of her nose and sat up.

"Ror, I now remember why you never got any studying done in Logan's suite at college," he whispered in her ear kissing her again.

"Why don't I come back later, and I will take you out on a proper date."

"A proper date? What do you mean Finn?"

"I want to take you out to dinner and maybe dancing. How about I come by at six, and we will drive into the city. I can take you to dinner and the club, and we could go dancing?"

"I would like that Finn," she said smiling, and she walked to the door. They stood there for five minutes kissing before he left. Finn knew as soon as he got home, that he needed to take another cold shower. Tonight, he was going to take her out and hold her in his arms on the dance floor of OMNIA.

After his shower, he called Colin.

"What are you and Steph doing tonight?"

"Nothing special why?"

"How would you like to join us tonight?"

"Us, Finn?"

"I am taking Rory out to the OMNIA for dinner and dancing, would you two like to join us? My car could pick you up around six-thirty."

"I am sure that Steph will love to see Rory again and it sounds like a great idea. I will tell Steph, and we will meet you there. We are already in the city."

"Ok Mate, see you then, we should be there by 7:30 if the traffic is good.

Finn ended his call and looked at the clock; it was still early so he thought that he would go over to his office at the hotel and do some work.

He had been working for about two hours when his phone vibrated. He looked down and smiled; it was Rory.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise, you're not canceling out on our date, are you?"

"No, you never told me where we are going, so I wanted to know how to dress."

He smiled picturing all the different ways he would like to see her dress. He visualized her wearing a long sexy gown with just a thong underneath. He wondered how she would look in a bikini lying on the beach in Byron Australia. They could walk down the beach hand in hand then he pictured her in shorts and a tank top with a sexy thong and bra. His daydream continued with her in his bed with just a sheet; he suddenly realized he hadn't said anything.

"Finn, Finn are you still there?"

Embarrassed he cleared his throat and said, "I am going to take you into the city to my club so wear something you will be comfortable dancing in, Kitten."

"Your club? Like a private club? Should I be worried?"

"No, it's not a private club, but it is one that I designed, and it is part of the Morgan holdings. No, you shouldn't be worried. I promise. Can you be ready earlier?"

"Yes, I finished my lesson plans, and I am saving my essays for tomorrow night. What are you doing?"

"I was working in my office; I was finishing some reports. It's two pm now, can you be ready by three or three -thirty? We can go to the city early."

"Yes, I can be ready by three. See you then Finn."

Finn saved the work on his computer then turned it off. He picked up his keys and headed out the door. Finn had just gotten in his car when his phone rang. Hitting the blue tooth, he answered his phone.

"Finn my man, how are you?"

"Never better Logan. How are things with you?"

"Great, I was wondering if you and Colin would like to take a trip with me next week to Vegas. I need to get out of London for a while and blow off some steam."

Finn thought for a moment and didn't want to go to Vegas and blow off steam with Logan. In fact, he had not partied with Logan in over a year. Now that he had found Rory he had no desire to go back to that lifestyle.

"Sorry Mate, but I am swamped here, in fact, I am heading to the city to one of the family holdings. We just opened another new Hotel, and I have been busy arranging the grand opening which will be next week. My brother Angus will be coming and so will my parents."

"Ok, I understand. Say hello to your family, Finn, and we will get together soon. I will be coming to New York City in October."

Finn ended his call and thought about Logan. He didn't want to say anything about Rory to him, he hadn't spoken to him about her in a few years, but Colin and Robert had. They had told Finn that whenever Logan was drunk, he would bring Rory's name up. Sometimes he would be angry, and a darkness would come over him. Then he would become melancholy talking about how sweet and smart she was, wishing that he never gave her the ultimatum when he proposed. He also confessed to them that while she was working on the campaign trail, Logan was following her on Facebook and Twitter, but once she resigned Logan could no longer find her.

Rory was thinking about her official date with Finn. It had only been two days since they "bumped" into each other, but now he was all she could think about. She hadn't felt like this since she was in high school. Her phone rang, and she noticed it was her mother.

"Loin Fruit, Luke and I missed you at Friday night dinner. We drove past your townhouse, and it was still dark at eight o'clock. We thought we could take you out after your open house. So, tell me, did you and Graham go out afterward?"

"No mom, I did go out but not with Graham. It didn't work out with us."

"So, you went out? Spill kid, who did you go out with?"

"It was an old friend that I bumped into earlier on Friday, and we went to dinner after Curriculum night and talked."

"Do I know this old friend?"

"I think you might have met him once."

"Him? Rory, it's not Logan, is it?"

Rory laughed, "No mom, it is not Logan. Listen I must go. I promise I will introduce you to him soon if things go well between us."

"Ok, oh Michel is giving the visitors grief. I must go, and I will call tomorrow, Michel that is not how you talk to the customers…". Rory heard her mother talk to Michel as she ended the call.

Ending her call Rory noticed that it was two-fifteen, smiling she went up to her bedroom and opening her closet she looked through her clothing choices. Hmm, a club in New York City she thought. Rory hadn't gone out to a club in three years. She started pulling out possible outfits and throwing them on the bed. She saw the dress that Paris chose for her to wear at her wedding last year. It was a cobalt blue one-shoulder dress that fit her like a glove. She tried it on, it had a slit up the side, so she was able to dance. She still had the heels, that Paris insisted that she buy to wear with the dress. Ok, this will do, she thought. She found the matching shawl that she bought, and the clutch to match the shoes. She quickly went into the shower hanging her dress in the bathroom so that the steam would get the wrinkles out.

Stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around herself, she wondered if Finn desired her as much as she did for him. His kisses seem to, but he always stopped himself before they went too far. Usually, she stopped Graham and James. She smiled as she thought of James King. He was such a nice guy, but the timing wasn't right. Rory then thought about the two other men she had slept with. She never slept with Graham; in fact, she never let it go beyond a kiss or kisses. He was not her type.

Getting ready she began to wonder what her type was. One time she thought it was the blonde trust fund boys that captured her interest in high school and then in college? But they both proved they couldn't be trusted. Bad Boy Tristan DuGray, who kissed her, and she ran from because she was still dating Dean. She liked him and when he honestly talked to her she knew he could be someone she might like. He was smart, funny and seemed lonely. But he was sent away to military school and she never heard from him again.

Then there was her first boyfriend, Dean. Dean could be sweet and kind, but he had ideas about the perfect wife and was too possessive; he told her he loved her too fast, then placed a bracelet on her wrist like a dog tag claiming ownership. No, she did not like possessive, Logan became possessive. Logan who told her he didn't want to be her boyfriend but when she dated someone else he only wanted her to date him. But he cheated, and she found out. No, she didn't want that. Then she thought of Jess. Dark brooding Jess, smart, intelligent challenging. However, he had issues, and it stopped between them before it ever got started. She thought about him after her mom's wedding when they both stood up for Luke and Lorelai, but they hardly spoke.

Rory turned to the mirror and lightly applied makeup and thought of the handsome Aussie. Rory remembered that Finn had a reputation. He never stayed with one girl for very long when they were in college. But he was younger then, and she remembered that Finn never spent money on anyone before, and he just bought her a car.

She began to dry her hair and pulled out her hot rollers. She heated them up as she went into her bedroom and looked through her lingerie, she wanted to wear something sexy just in case it went further than kissing. Funny she never thought of dressing sexy for a man before Finn. But his kisses made her want and desire something more. She had never felt like this before. She thought about that first kiss in her classroom. It had sent sparks down her body. She found the lacy blue bra and matching thong that she needed to wear with this dress. She couldn't have any panty lines. She remembered buying this lingerie when she was with Paris. She insisted that she buy them because some of the guests that Doyle had invited to the wedding were famous rich actors from Hollywood and agents. Doyle's best man was his brother, but Rory was not going to get involved with him. She thought of him as a little troll. Some of the actors were nice, and she flirted with Milo Ventimiglia. He showed her that he was interested but he reminded her too much of Jess Mariano, and she just wasn't going to date someone who was like him since she still was confused about the feelings that she had for him. He took her phone number. They danced and shared a few kisses, but she hadn't heard back from him, and she was glad. He probably was busy since he appeared on the new TV series that Doyle had written. Rory applied her scented body lotion, Cashmere by Bath and Body Works and then sprayed the fragrance on herself after she put on her bra and thong. Rory then went into the bathroom and put the hot rollers in her hair; she was going to wear it down in soft curls. She quickly put her dress on and looked at the clock. Oh boy, he will be here in five minutes. She checked her makeup and added more mascara and her lip gloss. She quickly took out the curlers and turned her head upside down to finger comb the curls out. She was putting the finishing touches on her hair when her doorbell rang, "Coming," she called and ran to open the door carrying her shoes.

Finn stood there and grinned when she opened the door and saw her.

"Wow!" was all that he could think of saying. If this were a red-carpet event, the flashbulbs would be going, and they would make page six. Lucky for him tonight there shouldn't be any paparazzi around since it wasn't a Friday night.

"Is that a good wow? Or a bad wow like I have spilled something all over myself," she asked him with concern in her voice.

"Love, you look fantastic," and he pulled her in for a kiss, pressing their bodies close together. Finn always a sharp dresser had his blue sport coat on and dark pants with a dark buttoned shirt opened in the front. Rory wanted to run her hands down his tight chest.

"Do you have a wrap? It might get chilly. I thought we could go for a carriage ride through Central Park. Have you ever been?"

"No, I haven't that would be wonderful."

"Ok, let's go."

She quickly grabbed her shawl and clutch and slipped on her shoes. He led her to the town car out front. His driver, Harold was waiting for him. Harold opened the car for them, and they climbed in.

"Thanks Harold, I think we will go to Central Park first and do a carriage ride first. I will call you when that is finished, and you can take us to the restaurant and then the club."

Harold started the car, and they took the leisurely drive to Manhattan where he dropped them off at Fifth Ave. where a horse and carriage was waiting for them. Harold opened the door, and Finn helped her out. He walked over to Ambrose. It was a white carriage with red lining and the horse was a dappled gray mare named Rosie. Rosie took a carrot from Ambrose that he gave her, so she could feed Rosie. He then took out a stool for them to climb into the carriage. He put a blanket over their lap and Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She turned and looked at him and smiled. She felt like a princess and sitting beside her was her Prince Charming.


	12. Part 2a Chapter 4 Confessions

**Chapter 4** **Not Going Anywhere**

September 18, 2011

Rory sat in the car next to Finn. He put his arms around her and kissed her. "Kitten you smell so delicious." He snuggled his nose into her hair and neck and proceeded to kiss.

She felt a warmth go down her body and center between her legs.

Searching for his mouth she kissed him deeply. This is not how she had planned on their first date to go. She had to do something before he took her here in the town car. She wanted him, but she was not going to be like all the other girls he would bed and toss away. She could not handle that rejection again.

"Finn, can I have something to drink?" She put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back.

Smiling he said, "Sure love. I have wine, little bottles of liquor, coke, sprite, and water but no coffee."

"Water will be fine, " she answered and smiled at him when he said he had no coffee.

Finn's phone rang just as Rory opened the bottle of water, she almost spits it out when she heard him say, "Hello Logan."

"Yeah Mate, no I told you I couldn't get away next weekend. No, no don't change your plans to fly into Hartford or New York City, go ahead and go to Vegas. We can get together at another time. I am going to be very busy with work. Yeah yeah, I know I will miss the poker night, but I am sure there will be others. Can't Robert make it either? Well, listen Mate, even if you came to the east coast I wouldn't be able to go out with you."

Rory listened as he continued to talk on the phone to Logan trying not to make any noise. She quietly sipped on her bottle of water.

"So who is she? Huh. She is Mitchum and Shira approved. How do you feel about her? Well I know there will never be another one like Rory, she is one in a million."

When Finn said this he looked into Rory's eyes.

"Well Mate, you have to move on. No, no as far as I know Steph hasn't heard from Rory at all either. Your sister thinks she saw her in Hartford at the club last summer?"

He looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders. "No, no I haven't. Yeah Mate, I know. Logan it's been four years she could be anywhere and with anyone. Yale reunion? When is it? October? No I don't think so. I must wait and see what my schedule is like. As I said, I am on my way into the city, we just opened a new hotel, so we have those events happening. Yeah, yeah. Ok, I will talk to you later. Listen I've got to go. Bye."

Finn ended the call and ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you hear from Logan often?" she asked him.

"At least once a week, he wanted to get together next week, and I told him I was busy."

"Oh, ok. So he was asking about me?"

"Yes,"

"But you told him that you don't know where I am. What happened to your Bro code?"

"It ended when he told you all or nothing. Rory…" he turned and took her hands into his.

"I came looking for you when I found out that you both broke up. But I was too late. I arrived the day after your party, I stopped by your grandparents and your grandfather told me that you had left to go on the Obama campaign. I missed you and I wanted to see if when I came back from Australia and started school in NYU if we could go out on a proper date. So here we are on a proper date."

He placed his hands on her face, "Ror, I am not going to let him come between us. When I saw you, I knew we were met to be together and when I kiss you I feel something so strong,"

"I do too Finn.. I can't explain it. But I don't want to be another one of your girls. Finn I haven't been with anyone since James,"

"That was four years ago?"

"Yes, I promised myself I wasn't going to have sex just to have sex, it had to mean something, when it happens it will be with the man I love and spend my life with forever."

"Rory, I promise you that I am going to prove to you that I am that man."

He pulled her in for a tender kiss. They both opened their mouth, their tongues caressing each other's. The town car slowed up and they found themselves parked in front of one of the entrances of Central Park where the carriage rides lineup. The driver opened the door and she slid out taking her wrap and her clutch. He gave the driver instructions where to wait and placing his hand at the small of her back he led her to the carriages. He spoke to the driver and then the driver helped her into a red and black carriage being drawn by a beautiful chestnut colored horse. They began their ride through the park and the driver began to tell them the history of the park and point out the different scenic spots. She leaned into Finn's arm. She loved the feel of this warm September day and she could smell the leaves in the air. The trees were still green having not yet changed colors. The carriage slowed down and parked in front of Tavern on the Green. The driver pulled out the stool, so she could step down.

"Finn what are we doing here?" she asked him.

"We are going to have dinner. Have you ever eaten here before?"

"No, it's so expensive."

"I told you I was taking you on a proper date, so come on."

He paid the driver and gave him a tip and offered her his arm. They walked inside and the Maître d' recognized him right away.

"Ah Mr. Morgan, your table is waiting."

He led them to a private table for two in the back. Pulling out Rory's chair she sat down. He handed her the menu and then placed the napkin on her lap. He then pulled out Finn's chair and did the same thing. 

"Your waiter is Francois and he will be over shortly."

She smiled at him over her menu, and his eyes were twinkling.

"Finn, this is amazing."

"No Love, you are amazing. You deserve this and everything I can give you."

The waiter came over and Finn told him the wine he wanted, and ordered for them, the organic roasted chicken for Rory and the grilled whole fish for himself. He ordered them both shrimp cocktail for an appetizer, a chopped vegetable salad for her and grilled octopus for him.

"I will share my octopus with you," he teased wiggling his eyebrows.

"I think I will pass, my palette is not as refined as yours. I prefer, Luke's cheeseburger and fries. You might have to share my vegetable salad though."

"Why?"

"I don't eat vegetables or anything green."

"Ok, change the vegetable salad to the steak tartare for the lady." he told the waiter.

"Now we can have a little surf and turf." he teased her.

She laughed at him. He kept her amused with stories about spearfishing and scuba diving. Telling her what it was to see an octopus up close. He told her he wanted to teach her how to surf and take her snorkeling in the Caribbean off the islands of Bonaire and Curacao. The start of the first date was amazing and she hoped that this would be the beginning of something more.


	13. Part 2a June 20, 2017

**Life Choices, Challenges and Changes**

 **Part 2a June 20, 2017**

 **June 20, 2017**

 **Finn looked over at the patio door as Rory came out holding his daughter.  
**

" **Hey, is it daddy time now that she is all fed?" he asked Rory.**

" **It is." She handed him Lyn and sat down in the other chair beside him where she placed her glass of tea and the beer on the table between them. Lucas came running over to her and hugged her.**

" **How is my big boy doing?" she asked him gently smoothing the hair from his face.**

" **Good. Mama I am thirsty can I have some juice?"**

" **Sure buddy, do you want apple or grape?" she asked him. Then Liam came running up behind him.**

" **Me too, juice," he said running up to her and putting his hands on her knee.**

" **Ok, why don't you both come in, wash your hands and you can pick out your juice box."**

 **Lucas took his brother's hand and the two boys followed their mother into the house. Finn grabbed his phone and quickly took a picture of the two of them. This was the first time he had seen them do this, and he had to capture the moment. Lyn was cooing and blowing bubbles and he then took a selfie of him and his daughter. Just as he finished saving the picture to his gallery, his phone rang. Adjusting Lyn in his arm he answered the phone.**

" **Hey little brother, Mum and Dad should be arriving at your house around five thirty. They just called, Dad wants to stop by the penthouse before coming over. He has another project he wants you to check out. I should be in with my brood on Friday. Are you up for this family reunion?"**

" **Angus I am always up for it. Wait let me send you some recent pictures. I just took them."**

 **He quickly sent the picture of Lucas and Liam walking into the house holding hands and the selfie with Lyn.**

" **Oh Mate, how did you get those two little monkeys to hold hands? My two would rather be punching each other out."**

" **It's all Rory, Angus."**

" **I told you when you married her that she was one in a million. I can't believe that she fell for you."**

 **Rory walked out with the two boys following her.**

" **Liam, Lucas do you want to say hi to your Uncle Angus?" Finn put his phone on speaker.**

" **Uncle Angus when are you coming? Are Jasper and Jamie coming too?" Lucas said taking the phone from his father.**

' **Yes, Lukie they are, and we will be there on Friday."**

" **Mama how many days till Friday?" Angus heard Lucas ask Rory.**

" **Only three nights of sleeping," Rory replied.**

" **Ok, Uncle Angus, see you on Friday." Luke replied handing the phone back to his father and went to sit in the sandbox with Liam.**

" **Ok Bro, I will see you soon, give my love to Mia." Finn ended the call. Lyn had fallen asleep on her father's chest. She looked so comfortable that Rory didn't want to move her. She leaned over and kissed him.**

" **Will Ashlyn and Jess be joining us on Friday too?" Rory asked Finn.**

 **Ashlyn was Finn's sister and Jess was her husband. They were married now for four years and she was expecting their first child in four months. Finn and Rory saw them often since they lived in Hartford and they were Liam's godparents. They named their daughter Lorelai Ashlyn and called her Lyn after his sister. They spent as much time as possible together.**

" **Yes, they will be here, you know Jess enjoys being here with our kids. Rory open my phone to the last pictures I took,"**

 **Rory opened the phone and saw the picture he took of him and Ashlyn.**

" **When did you do that?" she asked him as she looked at the beautiful picture he took of the two of them.**

 **Their daughter's eyelashes were long and dark, and she looked like a porcelain doll lying on her father's chest. Rory quickly took another picture of them together.**

" **No look at the picture of the two boys," he said. She scrolled and saw the picture of Luke and Liam holding hands.**

 **She smiled, "How did I ever end up with you and this wonderful family?" She said as she got up and sat on his knee. Leaning in she kissed him.**

" **When I think back to our first proper date…" she said but** **Finn never let her finish her sentence instead he said, "I knew the moment I saw you standing there that I was going to make sure you married me. I no longer cared what Logan thought. I was not going to let you out of my life again."**


	14. Part 2a Chapter 5 Burning Question

**Chapter 5** **Burning Question**

Evening, September 18, 2011

They finished their dinner and got into the town car that was out front waiting to take them to OMNIA, his club. He texted Colin when he got in the car telling him that they will meet them there. When they arrived at the Omnia, she was surprised that he was bringing her here. The town car pulled out front and the driver opened the door for them. Taking her hand he led her to the door and they walked right in and didn't have to wait in line or show a pass.

"Finn why didn't you need to show a VIP pass to get in?"

"Because it's my club," he told her as he led her to a booth off the dance floor. Seated in the booth Rory noticed two familiar faces. She let go of Finn's hand and went running over to the booth.

"Steph, Colin, it's so good to see you both," she exclaimed, "Finn you organized this? This is the best date ever."

She turned and hugged him.

"Come sit down love and let's get some drinks."

He waved to the bartender who brought over two vodka Martinis for the girls and scotch for him and Colin. The music began to play, and she recognized the voices of the band. It was Hep Alien. Rory squealed and ran to the front of the stage and waved to Zach and Lane. Lane squealed to and hopped off the stage to see her childhood friend.

"Rory what are you doing here?" Lane asked. Just then Finn walked up behind her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Finn, this is Lane my best friend from Stars Hollow and this is her band, Hep Alien that is playing," She said to him.

"Hi Lane, glad to meet you and I am glad your band came back to play. We have had many requests for this band. Now I am going to take this beautiful lady away while you can play some music so that we can dance."

The first song that they played was by Black Eyed Peas, " **I Gotta Feeling"**. Zach sang lead and he sounded amazing. Rory danced and flirted with Finn. As they danced he put his hands on her waist and pulled her in close as their bodies moved against each other. Finn leaned into her ear and sang,

 **I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**

 **That tonight's gonna be a good night**

 **That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

 **I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**

 **That tonight's gonna be a good night**

 **That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

 **I gotta feeling (woo-hoo) that tonight's gonna be a good night**

 **That tonight's gonna be a good night**

 **That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

Rory laughed and moved away raising her hands in the air and dancing beside him.

He moved in behind her and held her waist again singing,

 **Tonight's the night night**

 **Let's live it up**

 **I got my money**

 **Let's spend it up**

 **Go out and smash it**

 **Like Oh My God**

 **Jump off that sofa**

 **Let's get get OFF!**

 **I know that well have a ball**

 **If we get down**

 **And go out**

 **And just loose it all**

Rory twisted around in his arms and put her arms around his neck and sang along with the music.

 **Fill up my cup (Drink)  
Mazel Tov (L'chaim)  
Look at her dancing (Move it, move it)  
Just take it off**

 **Let's paint the town (Paint the town)  
We'll shut it down (Let's shut it down)  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again**

Steph and Colin came out and stood beside them and the four of them began to dance together. Steph and Rory had their arms over their had and laughed and danced together as the two best friends watched their dates.

 **Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it**

 **Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock (Rock rock rock rock rock)  
Easy come, easy go, now we on top (Top top top top top)  
Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop (Stop stop stop stop stop)  
Round and round, up and down, around the clock (Rock rock rock rock rock)**

 **Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday  
Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say  
Party every day, p-p-p-party every day**

Colin pulled Steph into his arms and began to sing with her.

 **And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

 **A feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night, woohoo**

Finn pulled Rory into his arms and continued to dance. Everyone was around them and they were all having fun. Rory had her hands in the air and Finn moved in behind her. Putting his hands on her waist he twirled her around and kissed her. She felt that electric feeling go through her body.

She then put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. They looked deep into each other's eyes. They never noticed that the song ended, and the band had switched it to a slow song.

Lane and Zach had been watching Rory interact with Finn and it was Zac's idea to give them something slow to dance too. Zac began to sing the ballad, **"Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow,** " by Carol King.

Rory didn't hear the words of the music, instead she focused on Finn. She loved how he made her feel. She loved how he caressed her shoulder and touched her hair. She felt safe and secure in his arms. She loved being held by him. She leaned up and kissed him again forgetting where she was. At that moment and time there was no one else in the room but the two of them.

The music ended, and they pulled apart. Finn took her hand and led her back to the table. Steph and Colin returned too and smiled at them.

"Rory it looks like you two are enjoying yourself," Colin said looking at Finn and Rory. It had been a long time since Colin had seen Finn with anyone. It also had been a long time since he had seen Rory. He worried about Logan and told Steph this when they were on the dance floor as they watched Finn and Rory kiss.

Steph reminded Colin that Logan was engaged, why shouldn't Finn and Rory be happy.

Sitting back in the booth Rory turned to Steph and said, "Steph, I have missed you, are you in the city full time now?"

"I go back and forth between here and Connecticut. Where are you now Rory?"

"I am in Hartford, I bought a townhouse. You and Colin will need to come over sometime for dinner. Finn, what are you doing next Thursday? Maybe they can come over for dinner. Are you available?"

"For you Kitten I will be available," and he kissed her on the lips. Colin smiled at Steph and she whispered in Colin's ear.

"I think they look perfect together," she told him.

He kissed her and said," I agree."

They stayed at the Omnia until 1 o'clock in the morning. Finally, Finn and Rory said goodbye to Lane, Zac, Gil, and Brian. They then said goodbye to Colin and Steph. Rory made sure that Steph had her new address and phone number. The car was waiting for them when they walked out of the club. In the car ride back to Hartford they held hands and shared tender kisses.

"Finn this was a wonderful night."

"I am glad you liked it. "

He took her hand and kissed it and then asked her, "Ror, can I ask you something?"

Still holding hands she smiled back at him.

"Of course you can, Finn."

"Do you still have feelings for Logan?"

"Finn," she sighed, " Logan hasn't been a part of my life in four years. That was a long time ago."

Finn smiled and tilted her face towards him, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"I want to see you again."

She looked up at Finn and put her hand on his cheek, "Finn there is no Logan in my life. I can date who I want, and I want to see you again."

He pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. Feeling the burning desire for him in her body she knew she had to say something.

"Finn, our first time together, I don't want it to be in the back of the car."

"Neither do I, Love," He whispered in her ear. He kissed her again. They just held each other and let their hearts slow down. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes before she knew it the town car pulled up in front of her house. The driver opened the door and she slipped out and he followed behind her.

"Here, let me help you," he said as he walked her to the door. She took keys out of her purse and handed them to him showing him which one was the key to her front door. He opened her door and walked inside with her making sure the lights were on, then he pulled her into his arms for one last kiss.

"I will see you tomorrow Kitten."

He turned and opened the door and went to his car. He now knew that she was the one and he wasn't going to let Logan interfere this time.

A/N Black Eyed Peas, Tonight is going to be a good night.


	15. Part 2a Chapter 6 You Did What?

**Chapter 6 You Did What**

September 19 -24, 2011

After meeting at the coffee house, Finn and Rory spent every evening together. Rory would come home from school and then order something for dinner for the two of them. When Finn finished with his work in his office, he would stop by a restaurant and pick up the meal that she had ordered. After dinner, she would clear her small dining room table so that they both could work there. He would take out his laptop and begin to do research on material he needed, spending most of his time answering emails and sending documents out to his various businesses. Rory would pull her hair up in a clip and work on the pile of papers that she needed to correct from her students that day. They then would sit on the couch. He would unclip her hair letting it tumble to her shoulders, caressing her silken tresses. They would talk, cuddle, stealing kisses and sharing their memories of Yale and the past four years that they were apart. On Friday, they didn't meet. She went to her grandparents' home for Friday night dinner. When she walked in her mother looked at her with a smile.

"Luke, do you know this young woman?"

"Ignore your mother, Rory", he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

She walked into the sitting room and then gave her grandmother and grandfather a kiss on the cheek and stuck her tongue out at her mother. Everyone grinned.

"Oh, she insults her mother!" Lorelai proclaimed dramatically pretending to be upset with her daughter.

"So, Loin Fruit, tell mommy why you have been so busy that you can't call me or come to dinner."

"Lorelai, I am sure that Rory has been busy with a certain young man," Emily said with a smile and twinkle in her eye.

Handing her a martini her grandfather said, "Is that true Rory? Are you back with Logan Huntzberger?"

"What? NO! Whatever gave you that idea?" She looked shocked at her grandparents, her mother and Luke. She was not back with Logan nor would she ever be again.

"Well we saw Logan at the club last evening and he was asking about you, so we told him where you were living, and your grandmother gave him your number. We just assumed he had called you and you were together," Richard explained now feeling rather embarrassed.

"Yes, we thought you had invited him to join you tonight for dinner," Emily said with a smile.

"NO, that will not happen. Mom, Luke, I am sorry. I have to go."

Rory put her drink down and stood up and ran for the door. Lorelai looked at her parents and then ran out the door after her daughter.

"Rory, wait. What's going on?"

Lorelai saw the expensive car that she was getting in.

"Rory did you get a new car?"

"Yes, I was in an accident last Friday and I was able to replace it with this one."

"Wow, kid, this is a very nice car. But what's wrong? Is Logan around?"

"I don't know mom, and I don't want to run into him. That part of my life is over. I think I need to go home lock my doors and have my phone number changed," Rory cried and continued to ramble, "Oh, why is this happening? I finally met someone who makes me happy, who respects me, makes me laugh and doesn't pressure me for something more. I don't have to fight off his advances. I want to move forward with my life. I am happy and since I met him I am no longer lonely."

She began to cry, and her mother hugged her.

"Ok sweetie, why don't you head to Stars Hollow and Luke and I will leave and meet you. I will talk to your grandparents and tell your grandmother that she can't give out your information like that. Okay?"

"Well, I have to do something first, then I will meet you in Stars Hollow," she told her.

Rory quickly called Finn as she drove towards the new hotel where he worked.

He answered the phone right away when he saw it was her, excusing himself he walked out of the bar area into the lobby.

"Finn, I am on my way over. Can we talk? It's important."

"Umm, yeah but I am not alone, the guys are with me right now."

"Logan?" she asked him with fear in her voice, "Can you get away and meet me someplace?"

"Now? I thought you were having dinner with your grandparents tonight."

"Well you see my grandmother saw Logan and she gave him my phone number and told him where I live. I am going to Stars Hollow. I need to change my phone number. Can you meet me there later?"

"Wait, your grandmother gave out your personal information?"

Finn thought for a moment and then said, "Alright listen, why don't you meet me at the Verizon store near Chilton in 20 minutes. I will call Angus and have him call me that way I can leave Logan, Colin and Robert without them becoming suspicious."

"Can they hear you?"

"No, I walked out of the bar as soon as I saw your number."

"Okay, I will meet you there," she replied and ended her call on her Bluetooth.

She was so furious at her grandmother. How could she do that to her after how Logan left her four years ago.

The Verizon store was at a strip mall on the other side of the city far from his hotel. She was glad he suggested this store. This was a distance from where she lived, and she wouldn't run into anyone she knew here. She waited for him in the parking lot. He drove in fifteen minutes later and walked over to her car. She opened her car door when she saw him, and she got out. She pulled him in for a hug as soon as she saw him.

"Come on Kitten, why don't we go inside, get you a new phone and a new number. We will have all your numbers and contacts added and you can send them a new email with the information. Tell them that your phone was damaged and needed to have everything replaced."

"I could have done that myself you didn't have to come. "

"I wanted to see you and hold you for a few minutes since I won't see you tonight and probably tomorrow," he told her as he put his arm around her waist as they walked into the store

They walked into the store holding hands and since it was dinner time, it was slow, and two associates came over to them right away. One was an older man with a wedding ring on his finger and the other was a younger female associate with long red hair. They both came over to help them right away.

"Can I help you?" They said at the same time.

Looking at the man smiling Rory said, "Yes I need to replace my phone."

The female associate, said, "My name is Haley how can I help you?"

She looked at Finn and licked her lips putting her hand on Finn's arm.

Finn immediately blushed and looked over to the gentleman. Reading his name tag Finn said, "Jon, could we look at the new iPhone 4?"

Both associates walked them over to the display with the latest iPhones.

Looking at them Finn immediately suggested, "Rory get the 32G version so that you can have 10 hours of service on the WIFI and longer use on the video. Also, it has better cell service."

"What wireless service do you use now?" Jon asked her.

"I am on AT&T, but I have been having issues with dropped calls."

"You know there are more cell towers around with Verizon. You won't experience drop calls if you switch companies," Jon told them.

Rory looked at Finn and Jon.

Finn took her aside. "Listen, I use Verizon and you know how much I travel. I don't have any issues with them. You can also change your phone number when you get a new phone without any problems. You will have a new account with a new phone number."

She smiled up at him and she walked back over to Jon.

The associate named, Haley, watched from the side of the counter as Finn and Rory talked. A new customer came into the store and Haley said, "Jon, go ahead, I can finish up here."

Rory heard her say this and turned and said, "No go ahead and wait on him, Haley. We prefer Jon's expert advice."

Haley glared at Rory and turned away swaying her hips so that Finn could get a good look at her backside.

Finn pulled out his Black Amex card saying, "Jon we will take this one."

Rory stopped him and handed her credit card to the sales associate instead.

"No, I can afford this myself," she told him. He pouted, and she began to laugh.

"Finn, I am a big girl and I can take care of myself. Please don't treat me like a kept woman," she told him quietly.

"Okay," he responded kissing her tenderly on the lips.

Jon began the paperwork and she stood by the counter giving him the information so that he could change the wireless service from AT&T to Verizon. She requested a new phone number and asked if he could also move all her pictures and contacts to the new phone. Finn placed his arm around her waist had explained to Jon that they think her phone was hacked since she suddenly began to receive calls from people she didn't know. Jon was very helpful and while he was setting up her new phone Finn and Rory looked around the store while they were waiting. Finn insisted on buying her a case for her phone. He gave it to another sales associate when she wasn't looking and paid cash for it. Rory was looking at an iPad and lifting it up she began to consider it. She was wondering if this would be a good investment for herself at Christmas. She might ask her mother and Luke to buy it for her. Finn noticed that she was playing with it and decided that for her birthday he would buy her one, remembering that her birthday was in October. Thirty minutes later they walked out of the store and back to her car.

"Okay, your old phone no longer works. You are with a better wireless server and you shouldn't have any dropped calls now when you are in Stars Hollow. Are you still going to Stars Hollow tonight?" he asked pulling her into his body and kissing her lips.

"Yes, I will go to Luke's get a burger and then spend the night at mom and Luke's home. I know that you are busy tomorrow, so I will leave early in the morning and go to Chilton and do some work in my classroom. There is a soccer game going on at the school so I will correct papers, then later I might go and watch the game for a while."

"Is Mr. Sullivan going to be there?" he asked sounding a little annoyed.

"I don't know," she smirked and added, "Are you jealous?"

Finn bit his bottom lip and gazed over her shoulder and hesitated before he said anything.

"Rory, I have never felt this way about anyone before. I guess I am. Promise me you won't give him your new number."

"I won't. And Finn?"

"What?" he responded to her.

"I like this new Finn. I am glad you are jealous. Because I felt jealous when that redheaded sales associate came over and began to flirt with you and touch you. I am glad she didn't wait on us."

"Well Love, you let her know that we didn't need her help," then he kissed her tenderly on the lips, she opened her mouth letting his tongue caress hers.

"I have to get back, I am supposed to be at a meeting with Angus. I need to go and pick him up and bring him with me back to the bar for my cover. I will call you later."

"Promise?"

He quickly typed in her new phone number and called her. He labeled it Kitten so if Logan saw his phone he wouldn't know who it was. She smiled then looked at him.

"How many other kittens do you have on your contact list," she asked him.

"You're the only one, see?" He handed her the phone so that she could check his contact list.

She handed it back to him and kissed him. She took her phone and changed his name to Exotic One and added a star beside it.

He laughed when he saw it, "You remembered, when I told you to pick me because I was exotic."

"Yes, and Finn, I have picked you," she told him putting her arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss his lips. She got in her car ready to make the trip to Stars Hollow. He turned and got in his car and went to pick up Angus who was at the coffee shop where he and Rory met.

When Finn arrived, Angus was sitting at a table drinking coffee.

"Is everything ok little Bro?" Angus asked his brother when Finn walked into the shop.

"It is now."

"She must be special if you dropped everything with Colin and Logan to help her out. What's the story?"

"I promise I will tell you later. Just for now we will talk about some problems that came up and how we are going to handle it tomorrow. I owe you one."

As Angus and Finn walked out of the coffee shop over to his car, Angus put his arm on his brother's shoulder.

"What is a big brother for, if he can't help his little bro? Remember I want to meet her." Finn smiled up at his older brother.

"In good time, in good time," he replied.

Finn and Angus walked back into the bar of the hotel where Logan, Colin and Robert were still sitting and drinking.

Angus looked very much like Finn, a little taller but with lighter hair and hazel eyes. Finn had his father's blue eyes and reddish-brown hair, where Angus's hair was a light brown and in the summer sun it would turn blonde. Both men were swimmers and spent most of their time surfing and scuba diving. Finn and Angus were very athletic. They both had been on the diving and swimming teams when they were in high school and college. Finn had joined the swim team at Yale, but he spent most of his time partying in college with Logan so he never competed at Yale. Angus went to college at MIT joining the swim and diving team winning many medals in both individual and team events. Now that both men worked together they would meet and swim every morning before they went to work.

"Angus my good man, it's been awhile since I saw you. I must say this place is beautiful." Logan slapped Angus on his back and continued slurring his words, "Now that you both are here, we can celebrate my upcoming nuptials."

Both Angus and Finn sat down looking at Logan with surprised looks on their faces and then Finn looked at Colin.

"Logan, explain to Finn what you just told Robert and me," Colin said as he played with his drink.

"Well, I wanted to tell you in Vegas, figuring we could find some distractions… you know 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'. But since you both were busy I had to tell you here. Then I figured we could go to the city tomorrow and find some distractions there."

"Logan, I can't go to the city tomorrow with everything I have to do here, but what nuptials."

Logan chugged down the rest of his scotch and then refilled his drink from the bottle that was on the table.

"It seems that Mitchum decided that I need to be married. Since he doesn't like my choice of women, he never did, I let the best one get away... Ace. Finn why did I listen to them? Why did I tell her all or nothing?" Logan rambled then taking another drink of his scotch he continued.

"Where was I, oh yeah, so Mitchum and Shira found me Sloane Wainwright. A blue-blooded aristocrat right from jolly old England. Look at her, isn't she a beauty? "

He flashes a picture of her from his phone, a blonde in a conservative black sheath dress wearing a Fascinator on her head that looked like a dead bird.

Finn started laughing, "What in bloody hell is on her head? Is that a dead raven or something?"

Colin, Angus, and Robert began to laugh too. Logan looked at the picture and started to laugh.

"How is she in the sack?" Robert asked him.

"Haven't tried and not even interested in trying. Look at that face? I have to be drunk when I get near her to kiss her on the cheek."

Logan got up and began to walk to the bathroom. He wasn't walking straight so Finn decided to go with him. He followed him into the men's room and Logan stood at the urinal.

"Hey, Mate be careful. I don't need you to christen my new bathrooms yet."

"I will, I will." Logan answered and then zipped up his pants. He started to walk out, and Finn just looked at him and said, "Hands."

Washing his hands, he turned to Finn and said, "I saw Emily and Richard Gilmore yesterday at the club. I was having dinner with Honor. They told me that Rory is living and working here in Hartford. I have her phone number and address. I think I will give her a call tomorrow and see her. Have you seen her?"

"No, I didn't know she was here. I've been too busy," Finn replied washing his hands and handing a towel to Logan.

"Logan, why do you want to see her if you are going to get married?"

"I want to see if we still have it, maybe she will agree to see me. Then, I don't know, see each other after I marry Sloane."

"Wait, are you telling me you want Rory to be your Mistress?"

"No Finn, no, I need her in my life. That's all and maybe if I can't marry her we can be with each other. I can get her an apartment and I can visit her."

"Logan, that's a mistress. Are you out of your bloody mind?"

Finn opened the door of the men's room and walked out. Now that he knows why Logan wanted to see Rory he was furious. He got back to the table and drank his scotch in one drink. He looked at Colin and quickly sent him a text. Meet me in my office in five minutes. Looking at everyone and watching Logan swaying his way back to the table he said, "Guys will you excuse me. I just got another message from one of my vendors. I have to take this call in my office."

Angus looked over at his brother and could tell that he was upset.  
"Do you want me to take care of it, Bro?"

"No, you stay here with Logan. See if you get him to sober up and maybe drive him home to his parent's house." Finn turned and left.

Colin looked at the message that Finn had sent him. Something must have gone down in the bathroom for Finn to send him this message. He waited a while until Angus convinced Logan to let him drive him home, and then left to see what was going on with Finn.

Walking into his office he sees a very upset Finn.

"What's going on Finn? What happened in the bathroom."

"When I left earlier I met Rory, she called all upset because her grandparents saw Logan at the club and gave him her number. I met her at the Verizon store and she bought herself a new phone and a new number. By the way you should be getting a text from her tonight with that new number. Let Steph know, will you?"

"Okay so there wasn't a meeting with Angus?"

"No, I had to meet her, anyway Logan just told me that he is going to call her tomorrow and ask her to be his Mistress."

"What? You've got to be kidding me? What is wrong with him? Do you want Robert and I to talk to him?"

"No, Robert doesn't know that Rory and I are together, does he?"

"No, I didn't say anything yet."

"Ok don't. Colin, I have fallen in love with her. I can't have him ruin this again."

"Finn go and tell her how you feel before he sees her tomorrow. Watching the two of you on Sunday, I think she has feelings for you too."

Grabbing his keys, he looks at Colin, "Thanks, Colin."

He then quickly leaves and heads for Stars Hollow.

On his drive over, he uses his Bluetooth to call her. It is now ten thirty. He hopes that she isn't asleep yet. He would be at her house in about twenty minutes. She answers the phone after the second ring. He hears the TV going and two other voices in the background.

"Hi, Exotic one," she answers.

"Hello kitten, I am on my way. I need to see you."

"Oh, Okay, then you can meet my mother and Luke. I am sitting with them and we are watching a movie. The Bodyguard. We are trying to show Luke that this is a real love story."

Fifteen minutes later Finn's car pulled up in front of the Crap Shack. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Rory had gone into the bathroom to fix her hair, so Lorelai opened the door.

"So, you are the man who has been keeping my daughter busy."

Luke stood behind her, "Lorelai, let him in. Hi, I am Luke, Rory's step father." Luke extended his hand out to Finn.

Finn smiled and shook it. As soon as he spoke, Lorelai noticed his Australian accent.

"We have met before, haven't we?"

Finn blushed and said, "Yes, we met at the jail when I went to bail out Rory."

"Yes, the Exotic one. I remember now. Not one of your finest moments," Lorelai told Finn as he followed her into the house. Finn took a seat on the couch and Luke brought him a beer.

"Thanks, Mate, is Rory…"

Rory came out of the kitchen area and he smiled. She was so beautiful, even though he saw her a few hours ago, he couldn't get enough of her. He needed to tell her how he felt before he missed his chance and she goes back with Logan.

"Finn," she smiled at him.

"Ror, can we go someplace and talk?" he asked her.

"Yes, oh Mom, Luke this is Finn," she said it with love and awe as she held his hand.

Lorelai smiled and knew that her daughter felt different about him.

"Yes, we have met."

"Mom Finn and I will be on the porch swing?"

"Sure sweetie go ahead."

Taking Finn by the hand she led him out and they sat on the porch swing.

"Rory, I have to confess something to you."

"Finn, what is it?" She looked into his eyes. She was afraid that he was going to tell her that they couldn't date since Logan is back.

"Ror, when you started to date Logan, I stood on the sidelines and watched. He was my best mate, we had a bro code. We couldn't date anyone's ex's, but I stood there and watched him hurt you. I was secretly glad when you told him not yet. When I told you the other night I can't let you leave me again, I can't. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I am in love with you. Rory, I know it seemed that I was the man-whore of the group, but I never cheated on anyone. Everyone I dated I was honest and told them that I never wanted forever with them. But with you I want more. I want forever."

"Finn, I feel something different with you. Something that I never felt with anyone else. I want to be with you all the time too."

She moved in towards him and with her hands she cupped his face. "I think I am falling in love with you too."

They both leaned in and kissed each other. Again, the feeling of electric current went through her body. Rory wanted Finn more than she ever wanted any other man before.

"Lorelai. move away from the window," Luke said to Lorelai.

"Shh, Luke, they are talking seriously and holding hands, they are kissing."

"Lorelai, should I go out there?"

When they broke their embrace from the kiss they both felt their burning desire for each other.

"Come on, I want you to come back with me to my place in Hartford," he told her.

"I want our time together to be special, we will take your car, and then on Sunday we can come back and pick up mine or have your mom and Luke bring it back, then they can meet my family."

"Finn, you want my family to meet your family? Are you sure?"

Kissing her again he nodded. They got up off the swing and Luke and Lorelai quickly returned to the couch.

Rory and Finn walked back inside and told Luke and Lorelai that they were going to go back to Hartford. Finn told them that he was leaving his car here. That they will call tomorrow and decide how he would pick up his car later.

Lorelai turned to Luke, "He's the one."

"What do you mean he's the one?"

"I know he's the one, she is not going to hesitate when he asks her to marry him. I can tell."

"Lorelai. How can you be so sure?"

"I know my daughter Luke, I can see it in her eyes and the way she smiled when he called her."

Lorelai turned and kissed her husband and grabbed his hand and they walked upstairs to the bedroom.


	16. Part 2a Chapter 7 I Would Rather Be With

**Chapter 7 I'd Rather Be with You**

September 23, 2011

Finn drove Rory back to his penthouse at Morgan Manor, the new flagship hotel. He parked her car in his spot and took the elevator from the underground parking garage straight to his penthouse suite. They shared a few tender kisses in the elevator, Finn was so nervous about bringing her there. He wanted it to be perfect. He didn't want it to be fast or just sex, he wanted to show her how he felt about her.

Rory was nervous too. Finn brought out feelings that she never experienced before. They entered his suite and he turned on a few lights but left them on dim, then he went to his stereo and put on his iPad and cued up **Joshua Radin.** He cued up the song **"I'd Rather Be with You" ***

Pulling her into his arms he said, "Let's dance, I want to hold you close."

The music began,

 _ **Sittin' here, on this lonely dock**_

 _ **Watch the rain play on the ocean top**_

 _ **All the things I feel I need to say**_

 _ **I can't explain in any other way**_

 _ **I need to be bold**_

 _ **Need to jump in the cold water**_

 _ **Need to grow older with a girl like you**_

 _ **Finally see you were naturally**_

 _ **The one to make it so easy when you show me the truth**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah I'd rather be with you**_

 _ **Say you want the same thing too**_

 _He held her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her waist._

… _ **...need to be bold**_

 _ **Need to jump in the cold water**_

 _ **Need to grow older with a girl like you**_

 _ **Finally see you were naturally**_

 _ **the one to make it so easy**_

 _ **when you show me the truth**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah I'd rather be with you**_

 _ **Say you want the same thing too**_

They swayed back and forth to the music and he looked right into her eyes. He began to sing along with the music.

 _ **I could have saved so much time for us**_

 _ **You waited on me for so long**_

 _ **Had I seen the way to get to where I am today**_

 _ **So now, listen to me say**_

 _ **I need to be bold**_

 _ **Need to jump in the cold water**_

 _ **Need to grow older with a girl like you**_

 _ **Finally see you were naturally**_

 _ **the one to make it so easy**_

 _ **when you show me the truth**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah I'd rather be with you**_

 _ **Say you want the same thing too**_

 _ **Say you feel the way I do"**_

Pulling her closer to him he said, "I am in love with you, Rory Gilmore."

He leaned down and kissed her. They no longer could control the passion they both felt. She opened her mouth to him and caressed his tongue with hers, tangling together like they were dancing the tango.

For a moment, Rory pulled away and looked at him. Her mother's voice came into her head, "One day you will meet someone, and you won't hesitate. You will know, that you want to be with him forever."

She knew that she wanted him to be in her life, and she could see herself with him, with children, a future. She leaned in again and put her hand on his cheek. She looked at those perfect lips and his blue eyes. She smiled up at him and kissed him again. This time Finn didn't hesitate. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into his bedroom. He put her down on the floor and kissing her he slowly began to undress her. She trusted him with her heart and she now hoped that he trusted her with his. He slowly removed the blouse from her shoulders.

He turned her around so that her back was against his front. With one swift move he pulled his sweater off over his head and tossed it to the chair beside his bed. He slowly removed each bra strap letting it slip down her arms and began to kiss her neck. She felt his feather-light caress starting at the nape of her neck moving slowly down her spine where he unclasped her bra. He let the bra slip off her arms. He pulled her into his chest and moving his hands to her breast he began to caress them and pull on her nipples. She groaned, she could feel the heat reach her center, her panties began to feel wet from her desire for him.

He turned her around and pulled her close hugging her so that they were touching skin to skin. He kissed her deep and she began to undo the belt of his pants. She felt his engorged flesh and ran her hand down his pants, finding the zipper she pulled it down. He hissed as she began to lick his chest and sucking on his flat nipples. She ran her hands delicately down his sculpted abdomen and chest. He had a swimmer's strong body. She inhaled his scent which was a mixture of clean air and sandalwood. She caressed his chest with her fingers and her tongue, he tasted so good, his skin was so smooth, firm. Rory had never been this aggressive before with anyone but she wanted to feel Finn on top of her. She pushed his pants down and he unzipped the back of her skirt and let that fall to the floor. She was wearing pink lace bikini panties and he smiled when he saw these. She saw his excitement tent in his boxers and she ran her hand over it. He lifted her up again and laid her on his bed pushing the comforter, blankets, and silk sheets back. He immediately laid beside her and pulled her in for another deep passionate kiss. His hands caressed her body massaging each breast. Kissing the swell of her breast he then latched onto the nipple of her right breast. She groaned and arched her back pushing up into him. She continued to caress his shoulders and ran her hands through his hair as he continued to kiss his way down her abdomen. He looked up at her and smiled, looking into her eyes to see if she gave him the go ahead. Her blue eyes became dark with passion and he hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties and pulled them off. He continued to kiss her down to her center, using his fingers he slowly entered her. She gasped and called his name, "Finn, Please,"

He pulled off his boxers and slowly began to kiss her thighs still using his fingers to excite her. He slowly added a second finger and hooked them as he began to caress her g spot. She immediately moaned, he felt the muscles of her cervix tighten and she arched her back again and said his name, "Finn I need you." Rory felt the tingle and the warmth begin to rush through her body. She gave into it and soon had her first real climax. He slowly crawled up and hovered over her.

"Rory, I want to have you bare, I don't want anything to come between us. Are you on the pill?"

"Finn I haven't been with anyone since James, three years ago. And you? "

"I am clean I haven't been with anyone in over a year."

She reached up and pulled his lips to hers, "Finn, I want you I want to be yours."

That was all he needed to hear, she spread her legs and he slowly nudged his tip at her entrance. She pushed herself into him and he slowly entered her. She gasped. He was longer and bigger than anyone she had before. He filled her, and she loved the feeling of him inside her. She felt complete.

They began a slow rhythm, soon he picked up speed and she felt herself begin to tingle, she held him and then she screamed his name, "Finn"

"Rory come with me," he told her and the two of them reached a climax together. He laid on top of her for a few minutes holding the weight of his body on his forearms. She kissed his arm and shoulder and began to give him love bites up his neck. He began to return the same bites on her neck and slowly began to nibble on her ear. He rolled off from her and went to the bathroom, bringing a warm wet cloth back to the bed with him, he slowly cleaned her off, then he cleaned himself. He climbed back in bed with her and held her.

Finn began to sing the song again

" _ **Finally see you were naturally**_

 _ **the one to make it so easy**_

 _ **when you show me the truth**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah I'd rather be with you**_

 _ **Say you want the same thing too**_

 _ **I could have saved so much time for us**_

 _ **You waited on me for so long**_

 _ **Had I seen the way to get to where I am today**_

 _ **So now, listen to me say**_

 _ **I need to be bold**_

 _ **Need to jump in the cold water**_

 _ **Need to grow older with a girl like you**_

 _ **Finally see you were naturally the one**_

 _ **to make it so easy when you show me the truth**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah I'd rather be with you**_

 _ **Say you want the same thing too**_

 _ **Say you feel the way I do"**_

She pulled his head towards her and brushed her lips against his. He licked her bottom lip and then pulled her together for another deep kiss. Pulling away he tenderly moved a strand of her hair away from her face.

"You are so beautiful Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, " he kissed her again.

She laid on her back with her hair fanned out around her head. His hand above her head is gently stroking her. She looked up at him and smiled. .

"Finn you know, my mother was right."

"What do you mean?"

"The day I gave Logan back his ring I asked her if I had done the right thing. She said, Rory, someday the right person would come along. You will not hesitate, you will not question. You will know that you want to share everything with him. And I do, you are that man. You have been there all along."

He pulled her head onto his chest and slowly played with her long hair, twisting the silky strands between his fingers. "I want to share everything with you too. I can picture us together with a family. I want you to have my children," he whispered to her.

Turning so she could look up at him with her head on his chest she asked, " I would like that too. How many?"

"How many what?" he asked her kissing her on the forehead.

"Children? Have you thought about it?"

"With you? Yeah, I have."

She snuggled close to his side, this was something she and Logan never did, they never talked about the future, instead they both focused on their careers. He gently let his thumb caress her cheek and he continued answering her question.

"I have one brother and one sister, and I really like having siblings, so I would like at least two children maybe more. How about you?"

"I never thought about it before but yeah, I think I would like a son and maybe a daughter."

"Would you still want to work?" he asked her.

"Yes, my mom worked raising me. I don't think I would be happy being a society wife. When I took time off from school I joined the DAR and hosted parties, it was okay, but it wasn't for me."

Listening to her he continued to stroke her hair, and she continued, "My teaching job gives me some freedom and flexibility. I have some time off in the summer, so I can still travel."

"You know with my job there will be a lot of traveling. Would you consider joining me on trips?"

"Finn, what do you mean? Are you asking me if I would give up my job, so I can travel with you? You know I must work. It's a part of who I am. I need to be able to take care of me. I can't be beholding to anyone, so that they can demand things from me, the way my Gilmore grandparents did to my mother and me."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother wanted me to go to Chilton. She applied for financial aid but I was not eligible. She couldn't afford my tuition at Chilton, so she went to her parents and asked for money. My grandparents made a deal with my mother. I had to attend Friday night dinners. My grandmother tried to take over my life. You were part of it, remember the party where there were all guys and I was the only girl?

"Yes, the Yale sausage party. But I was the most exotic,"

"Well. it never ended They tried everything to control my life. Even who I should date and marry. They bought me a car and paid for my first two years at Yale. Finally, my father was able to help. But when that happened my grandparents wouldn't speak to me.

"I understand Kitten, my mother worked while raising us, I think that is why we stayed close as a family."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer and they interlocked their legs in one another. They slowly drifted off to sleep with her head resting on his chest listening to his beating heart.


	17. Part 2a June 20, 2017 Later That Morning

June 20, 2017 - Later That Morning.

Sitting on the deck with Lyn in his arms Finn thinks about his life with Rory. Now almost five years later they still sleep together like that, her head on his chest and his arm around her. They love being physically close to each other. In fact, when he is away on a business trip, those are the loneliest and longest nights for him. She is his security blanket, just like Lucas still carries and sleeps with his blanket that his great-grandmother made him.

Suddenly he hears a horn beeping as it pulls into the driveway. Lyn opened her eyes startled and Finn pulled her up and kissed the top of her head. She smiled when she saw her daddy. Rory stood up and helped Finn put on the baby carrier called a Boba and placed the baby in there. They walked around their long deck and then stepped down the stairs that led to their drive way. Liam and Luke didn't wait for their parents. They ran through the house and opened the front door. As soon as Lucas saw his G-pa and G-ma get out of the car he ran down the sidewalk towards them. Finn's Father, Liam Finnegan Sr, got out of the car first and leaned down and picked up Lucas and swung him in the air.

Liam was standing behind his brother hopping up and down saying, "Me too, Up"

Lucas ran over to his G-ma and gave her a big hug. "I wrote a story for my Da and he is going to hang it in his office."

She smiled at her grandson and gave him a big hug, she took his hand and walked with him over to where his father and mother were standing.

She kissed her son on his cheek and then looked at her granddaughter.

"Rory she looks like you."

She then pulled her daughter in law into her arms. "I have missed my favorite daughter."

"I missed you too, Mum," Rory replied and kissed her on the cheek.

Liam Sr came over holding the littlest Liam in his arms. Liam had his arm around his grandfather's neck.

"Come here love and give the old man a kiss," he told Rory. She laughed and gave her father in law a kiss and then she reached out to take her son from her father in law.

"No, my G-Pa" he told her and pushed her hand away.

Finn wasn't happy with this behavior, he was noticing that Liam was becoming a little jealous.

"Liam don't push mama's hands away."

Liam looked at his "Da" and gave him a funny look then pouted. Rory had to bite her lip because when Finn is upset that is the same look he gets on his face.

Amanda bursts out laughing, "Finn your Nana used to say someday, you will have a child just like you and I will be laughing in heaven when that happens."

Rory looked at her husband and couldn't hide her grin. From the moment that her second child was born, she could see the resemblance between the two of them. It was nice to hear that his mother saw it too.

"Here Finn, let me hold that beautiful granddaughter of mine," Amanda said.

"Little L, why don't you help G-Pa bring in the suitcases," his grandfather said.

Liam smiled and got down from his G-Pa's arms and he and Liam ran over to the car. Liam reached up and hung onto the door handle of the car. Finn took Lyn out of the carrier and handed her to his mother and then helped his father and two sons get the luggage.

"Little L, hmm, I think I remember Pops calling me that until you told him to call me Finn."

"Yes he did, and now you have your own "Little L". I knew it the moment he was born that you had a miniature you. Your Nana and Pops are laughing in heaven. Your day will be coming soon son. He already acts the way you did when you were two. Bright and inquisitive, " he chuckled.

Finn rolled his eyes and thought, boy are we in trouble. He then brought everyone into their large waterfront home in South Hampton, putting their luggage into one of the spare bedrooms.

Rory was walking with Amanda upstairs to the baby's room when she asked, "Mum, will you be staying with us or are you going back to the Penthouse in New York City?"

"We thought we would stay with you if that would be ok? We haven't spent time with your family in so long and I have missed my boys," his mother said.

"That would be wonderful," Rory said walking into the nursery with Amanda. She took Lyn from her mother in law and laid her on the changing table to change her diaper. Amanda talked to the baby, while the little girl cooed at her grandmother.

Liam and Lucas were with their father and grandfather sitting on the floor downstairs in their large great room, opening their gifts that their grandparents had brought them. They had bought Lucas the LEGO DUPLO Marvel Spider-Man Web-Bike Workshop Building Set, and Liam the LEGO DUPLO Super Heroes Spider-Man Spider Truck, figuring that the boys could share them. Ashlyn had told her mother how Rory's boys loved the superheroes and that they would dress up like them, encouraged by both Finn and Rory to use their imagination when they played.

Rory and Amanda returned downstairs to the family room.

"Rory you look good dear, is she a good sleeper?" Amanda asked.

"Oh yes, she's much better than Lucas or Liam. She's a good eater and sleeper."

"Until her Nana gets a hold of her and starts feeding her Nana's milk," Finn teases.

"Nana's milk? Is that an American thing? I have never heard about that."

"It's a Nana Lorelai thing. Lorelai loves to spoil the boys, Mum, and she has convinced Liam that it's his drink of choice."

"So, what is it? I wouldn't think it would be bad for him." Amanda asked as she cuddled with her granddaughter.

"It's milk with some coffee in it," Finn says.

"That shouldn't hurt him Finn."

"See, I told you!" Rory told Finn smiling knowing that her mother in law agrees with her.

"It only increases his energy two-fold," Finn replies watching his two-year-old son play with his new toys.

"Finn, when you were his age, you were climbing out of your bed, running around without your clothes and terrorizing Angus," Amanda reminded her son.

Just as she finished saying that, Luke let out a scream.

"Liam, I said no. You can't have both. Mama tell Liam to share."

Liam Sr and Amanda began to laugh.

"Just like that," Amanda added.

"Little L come over here to G-pa. Let's go find your Thomas the Train set."

"K"

Liam then dropped the two spider-men Lego pieces and went over to his grandfather.

Finn sat there and shook his head. Lucas got tired of building the Legos and went and sat on his father's lap.

"Da, I'm hungry. Can I have something to eat, please?"

"Sure buddy. Let's pick up the Lego's and then you can help me with the barbie. Remember you and I already prepared the cheese and crackers. Maybe Mama can put it out on the counter for us. You can pick out a juice box for you and your brother and one for Bella when she comes over."

"Ok," and without a fuss he got up and started picking things up.

Amanda smiled at how well behaved the boys were, nothing like the twins, she thought.

Rory stood up and went into the kitchen to put out the cheese, crackers and crudités that Finn had gotten ready with Luke earlier. She also poured herself a glass of red wine and one for her mother in law. She knew that both Finn and his father would be drinking a "stubby", a Murray's Imperial Stout. She took this all out and placed it on her counter before Liam came tearing through the house needing her attention for something.

Finn smiled at his son as he organized his Lego's that he was building and put them back in their correct bins. Amanda looked over at her son and grandson. She was amazed at the patients that Finn had with his children. He was a very attentive father, never letting his job interfere with his family life, and making sure that all their needs were met. She watched as he reminded his son to put the box in the corner and took his hand and headed to the kitchen. Her granddaughter was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She loved the feel of the little girl.

She never thought her Finn would settle down. He was such a lady's man. Always so smart and talented but at Yale he seemed to party more than work. Her son's two best friends always seem to encourage Finn's wild side. Especially Logan, she was so glad when Logan went to London. Once he left the country Finn settled down and ended up graduating at the top of his class at NYU. She thought back to the day when she met Rory for the first time. She could tell right away that they were in love. She also remembered how Logan tried to ruin their marriage.


	18. Part 2a Chapter 8 Stalked

**Life Choices, Challenges and Changes**

 **Part II a 2011**

 **Chapter 8 -** **Stalked**

September 24, 2011

The next morning they woke up in each other's arms. He had the grand opening that morning at ten.

"I don't want you to leave, you look perfect here in my arms, "Finn told her as he kissed her cheeks, forehead, and nose before kissing her lips tenderly.

"Ummm, I don't want to leave either," she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to him.

"How about we finish this in the shower?" He whispered in her ear.

Giggling she got out of the bed and grabbed Finn's t-shirt that he had left on a chair and slipped it on. She then walked into his bathroom. He followed her into the bathroom and turned on his shower.

He walked over to her and gently lifted the shirt up over her head. He began to sing the refrain from **Just the Way You Are, by Bruno Mars**

 _ **When I see your face**_

 _ **There's not a thing that I would change**_

 _ **'Cause you're amazing**_

 _ **Just the way you are**_

 _ **And when you smile**_

 _ **The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

 _ **'Cause, girl, you're amazing**_

 _ **Just the way you are**_

 _ **Yeah**_

Kissing her deeply they got into the shower.

Rory left at eight thirty that morning to return to her townhouse. Kissing her once more before she drove off, Finn returned to the elevator and walked into his office. He planned on calling her after the ribbon ceremony. He headed back towards his office thinking about what they would do when he saw her later.

He was smiling from ear to ear and he felt that he finally knew where his life was heading. He was in love and he was happy when she told him that she felt the same way about him. Finn turned his music on in his office as he worked on the final plans for the ribbon-cutting ceremony. His parents walked to his office door that was slightly opened and listened as he sang along with the song, **Just the Way You are, By Bruno Mars.**

" _ **..Her lips, her lips**_

 _ **I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**_

 _ **Her laugh, her laugh**_

 _ **She hates but I think it's so sexy**_

 _ **She's so beautiful**_

 _ **And I tell her every day,**_

 _ **Oh you know, you know, you know**_

 _ **I'd never ask you to change**_

 _ **If perfect's what you're searching for**_

 _ **Then just stay the same**_

 _ **So don't even bother asking if you look okay**_

 _ **You know I'll say,**_

 _ **When I see your face…**_

 _ **There's not a thing that I would change**_

 _ **'Cause you're amazing**_

 _ **Just the way you are**_

 _ **And when you smile.**_

 _ **The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

 _ **'Cause, girl, you're amazing**_

 _ **Just the way you are**_

 _ **The way you are**_

 _ **The way you are**_

 _ **Girl, you're amazing**_

 _ **Just the way you are ..." * Bruno Mars, Just the Way You Are.**_

They stood in the doorway listening to their son. Suddenly he looked up and blushed.

"Mum, Da, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to listen to you. I haven't heard you sing in a long time. You sound good. What brought this on?" Amanda asked her son..

He looked at his mum and raised an eyebrow. Why was it that his mother always knew when he had some news.

"You will find out either later tonight or tomorrow." he answered.

"Finnegan? Do you have everything ready for today? Is the press here? Who is coming from HPG?" his father asked as he walked into his son's office.

"Hi Da, yes everything is ready. Angus will be here shortly. If Logan is sober this morning he should be the one interviewing if not I am sure that they will have a few reporters."

"Finn you weren't drinking with Logan again were you?" his mother asked with concern in her voice.

"No, in fact I left him in the care of Angus. He wanted me to go to Vegas with him this weekend, but I said no. I guess the 'Dark Lord" has found him a suitable mate. I am glad that you and Da don't interfere with our love lives."

"No you are a grown man, and I have brought you up to respect women. I know that when you fall in love Finn, you will know it. However, I can't say I have agreed with some of your Shelia's in the past. But you never stayed with them, so I never voiced my opinion. I trust you," his mother said.

Finn didn't say anything, he picked up his phone and looked at the picture that he took of him and Rory last night after they had made love. Yes, made love, it wasn't sex. She was the first woman, that he ever wanted to wake up with. This morning seeing how beautiful she looked when she woke up and how perfect she fit next to his body he knew she was destined to be his. They made love again this time in the shower and he made sure that she felt him fill her with his essence. Yes she was his. He smiled, he got up from his chair and followed his parents out to the front of the hotel.

Rory had picked out his suit for him to wear. She helped him by tying his tie. When she finished she gently pulled him towards her lips. He went with her in the elevator to the parking garaged and walked her to the car. They stood there kissing each other before she got in the car and left. She promised to send him a text and let him know where she was going to be. She looked adorable with her hair pulled into a ponytail as she took her car and left the parking garage. He was leaving with his parents when he got her text.

 **Rory – Finn I am at Chilton. I am going to work in my classroom and when I am finished I will head over to the soccer game. Meet me there when you are finished. - R**

It was eleven o'clock on this sunny fall day, as he walked out front of the hotel. Everything was ready now for today's ceremony. He took his seat beside his parents and his brother Angus. His sister Ashlyn was in school at the CIA ( Culinary Institute of America) on the New York Campus in Hyde Park. She couldn't get out of her classes today to make the event. He was used to these events. His father got up to speak. Amanda listened to her husband but watched her handsome sons. Angus was married to Mia now for the last six months and just found out that they were expecting their first grandchild. She looked at her youngest son wondering if he would settle down. She thought back to the little boy with the reddish-brown curls following his brother. Always running and moving, making people laugh. Always happy and never wanted people to be sad. He loved to perform and dress up. She encouraged music lessons and swimming lessons for her children. Finn loved nature and would spend all his time in the ocean, spearfishing, scuba diving, snorkeling and surfing. He was her water baby. He also was very creative and loved working with his grandfather in his shop. He loved working with wood and his grandfather taught him how to use all the tools as a young man.

He was just like her husband, but he did have that devilish nature. She sent him to a boarding school when he was young because he was bored. He graduated valedictorian of his class and was accepted at Yale.

Their business required them to go to the states every year and they settled in Hartford. They had a house there and that's where Finn met Logan and Colin. They were twelve years old when the boys began to hang out at the country club. Logan was the leader and daredevil. He could convince Finn and Colin to do anything. She often felt sorry for Logan. His parents, cold and distant paid little attention to him. All Logan ever wanted was for their love and attention. Things came easy for Finn having no fear, he was always looking for a challenge. He had a kind heart and he took Colin under his wing, who too was ignored by his father. Finn brought him to their home and he became a son to them.

Her husband stood with the mayor and cut the ribbon. Hearing the applause she came out of her daydream. She looked at her husband and two handsome sons and felt a sense of pride. She wondered what the future held for them. Finn walked to his mother after the ceremony and gave her kiss on the cheek. He led her to the event room where many local people were there. She smiled and greeted her friends and saw that the Huntzbergers were there. How she detested Shira Huntzberger, a bleach blonde with enough plastic surgery, who thought she was the queen. She smiled at her and saw Logan. He came and kissed her on the cheek.

"How are you feeling today Logan?" she asked him when she noticed the circles under his eyes. He was holding a glass of scotch in his hand and took a sip before he spoke.

"Not so well, but I must say this place is amazing. Finn and Angus have outdone themselves this time."

Just then her husband Liam joined her, he knew her feelings about Shira and Huntzbergers, but she knew that they had to play the game. "Logan, Shira, thank you for attending the event today."

"Oh we wouldn't miss it for the world. I was scoping out the different venues, we might be having a wedding soon, right Logan?" Shira said.

"Actually mother that isn't planned or even close to happening and it's the bride's family that plan the wedding not the grooms."

Finn came over at this point. "Wedding? Who's getting married? I thought Honor was married to Josh?"

"Never mind Finn, hey can we get out of here?" Logan pulled Finn aside.

"Logan I told you that I couldn't leave, this is my job. I will be here most of the day and again tomorrow."

"Okay, okay. I guess I will go and see if I can find Rory."

"Logan, do you know where she is? Have you spoken to her?"

"Not yet, in fact I have her number right here, I think I will call her now. You can say hi to her Finn. You always liked her, everyone liked her, except my family."

Logan dialed the number and put it on speaker but was shocked when he heard that the number was no longer working.

"Wait I am sure that is the number that Emily gave me the other night." He retyped it and again he got the recording. "Well I had her address, damn it, I never typed it out I figured I would get it when I called her."

"Sorry mate, it's too bad." Finn told him feeling relieved that she was able to change her number.

"Well I am staying through Monday, maybe I can surprise her at work." Just then a blonde with pearls around her neck wearing a tight green sweater and skirt outfit came over.

"Logan, where have you been. I thought you were going to take me someplace fancy. This isn't what I expected. Can we go to the OMNIA tonight?"

"Later, Sloane, Oh, Sloane this is my best friend Finn, Finn this is Sloane Wainwright."

"Finn, what type of name is Finn?"

"My name is Liam Finnigan Morgan the II, my friends call me Finn. But don't bother you can call me Mr. Morgan."

Logan smirked, he knew right away that Finn wasn't impressed with her at all.

"Wait, are you Thee Liam F Morgan the most eligible bachelor?" she said her eyes getting big.

Just then Colin and Steph came over. Steph looked her over with disgust.

"Logan are you slumming it today?"

Before Logan could answer, Finn excused himself and walked back over to his parents who were talking to the Gilmores.

"Finn, it is nice to see you again. I haven't seen you since you stopped by the house the year Rory graduated from college. Your father was telling me that you were instrumental in the development of this beautiful hotel."

"Thank you, Mr. Gilmore, and Mrs. Gilmore you do look lovely today. That must be where Rory has gotten her good looks." Finn let his Australian accent come on thick when he spoke to her.

"Well thank you Finn. The next time I see Rory I will have to tell her that you said Hello."

"Please do that," he excused himself and walked over to his brother.

"How much longer do we have? I can't wait to leave to see my Sheila," Finn told Angus.

"You know Finn, I have never seen you so taken by a woman. Is she the one?"

Finn just smiled and nodded. Amanda had walked over to her son's and overheard their conversation.

She smiled at Finn and said, "I will be looking forward to meeting her."

The people finally left. Finn noticed that Logan left with his mother and Sloane. He quickly texted Rory. It was 2:30 and he wanted to make sure she wasn't on the soccer field yet.

 **Finn – Wait for me there, Love. I will be leaving shortly. – F**

 **Rory – I will be in my classroom waiting - R**

He quickly changed his clothes, calling his car service to pick him up since his Escalade was still in Stars Hollow. Maybe they could go there and pick it up today. He would like to spend time with her mom and her stepfather and get to know them.


	19. Part 2a Chapter 9 Unexpected guest

**Chapter 9** **Unexpected Guest**

 **September 25, 2011**

He was standing at her classroom door looking in and watching her work at her desk. She had a pencil holding up her hair in a messy bun. He stood there imagining what it would be like when he took it down. Remembering the feel of her soft silken tresses he couldn't wait to run his fingers through them. However, first they had to go and meet his parents. He knocked at the doorframe smiled and walked into her classroom. Rory looked up.

"Hi there handsome," she said as she got up from her desk and walked over towards him.

"You know I always had this fantasy of taking my favorite teacher over her desk in her classroom and being naughty.. Does your door lock, Ms. Gilmore?" he whispered in her ear.

"Don't even think of it Mister."

"How about the closet? Ladies room, headmasters office?"

She slapped him on the chest. Pulling her closer, he wrapped his hands around her waist then giving into his desire he took his right hand and pulled out the pencil that was holding up her hair. He ran his fingers through her curls as they tumbled to her shoulders and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

"Come on, let's get out of here, before I do act out my fantasy," he told her. She began to giggle and turned towards her desk. Teasing him, she bent over to pick up the pencil that he dropped. She did it in an exaggerated pose. He let out a groan.

"Rory you're killing me."

She started laughing and picked up the work she had finished. She placed it neatly in a folder and filed it in the filing drawer of her desk. She then took the keys from her purse and locked her desk. She signed out of the school computer, turned it off and walked towards the door, grabbing Finn's hand as they left her classroom. She turned and locked her door and walking hand and hand down the halls of Chilton they exited the building. They walked toward the faculty parking lot where they could hear the cheers from the crowd at the soccer field.

He looked at her and said, "Do you want to go?"

"No, here are the keys to my car. What are your plans?"

"I want you to meet someone," he replied.

"Okay, how do I look?"

"You look perfect," he told her.

He attached his phone to the Bluetooth in her car and cued up his music. He set the music to the song " **Start of Something Good"** by Chris Daughtry and when the car started the song came on the radio.

He began to sing along with the song as he drove to the hotel.

" _ **You never know when you're gonna meet someone**_

 _ **And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone**_

 _ **You're just walking around and suddenly**_

 _ **Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone**_

 _ **You find out it's all been wrong**_

 _ **And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore**_

 _ **Cause they led me here to you**_

 _ **I know that its gonna take some time**_

 _ **I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind**_

 _ **This might end up like it should**_

 _ **And I'm gonna say what I need to say**_

 _ **And hope to god that it don't scare you away**_

 _ **Don't wanna be misunderstood**_

 _ **But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good…" ***_ _Start of Something Good by Chris Daughtry._

As he approached the hotel he noticed Logan's car out front. "Bloody Hell, what is he doing here? " he said out loud. Suddenly the happiness she felt began to fade. She was holding his right hand with her left.

"Finn, it's going to be alright. Do you want to bring me back to my home?"

"No, let's go to Stars Hollow, I will pick up my car and then we can both return later to Hartford."

Signaling right, he turned her car quickly down a side street that the service vehicles use. He looked out the rearview mirror. He noticed Logan leave the hotel and he was on the telephone. Suddenly he heard the familiar ring tone indicating that Logan was calling him. He looked over at her.

"Do you want me to answer it?" he asked her.

"He is your friend, no matter what Finn, I don't want what we have to ever come between you two."

"I promise it won't. I am going to let it go to voicemail. I can call him back tomorrow unless I am too busy."

He took her hand to his lips and kissed it. He took a right at the next street which took him to the interstate entrance towards Stars Hollow. Twenty minutes later they entered the town of Stars Hollow and she had him drive to the Crap Shack. They parked her car beside his in the driveway. Walking up the stairs of the porch hand in hand she opened the door and called,

"Mom, Luke? We are home?"

Her mom bounced into the living room, with a scarf around her head and a paintbrush in her hand. She had paint speckles on her face and one of Luke's old flannel shirts covering her own Grateful Dead t-shirt that she was wearing.

"Loin fruit you're home. And you brought the 'Exotic One' with you."

"Mom what are you doing?"

"Painting, what else. I decided to paint your room green and use it as a guest room, since you aren't using it anymore."

"Lorelai? Where did you go?"

Finn stood there in amusement and imagined that this would be Rory in about 16 years.

"I'm in here Luke with Finn and Rory."

"Oh Hi Finn, Rory, I thought you weren't returning until tomorrow?" Luke said to them.

"Well there had been a change of plans. My event finished early and I was wondering if you two would like to join us for dinner tonight. That is if you aren't too busy," Finn explained.

Lorelai looked at them in surprise. "Oh, well, Luke? What do you think? Rory, Finn, do you want us to come to Hartford to have dinner with you?"

"Yes, I insist." Finn replied.

"It's 3:30 now, how about you meet us at the Manor House Hotel at 5:30, we will be at the bar waiting for you. Will that give you enough time?" he asked them.

Lorelai looked at Luke. He nodded and then said, " Sure Finn that sounds great. We will see you then."

Rory hugged her mother and Luke goodbye being careful she didn't get paint on her clothes, then they returned to their cars.

"Kitten let's go to your place and I can help you change," he whispered into her ear as he opened the car door for her..

"Dirty," she whispered back.

She backed out of the driveway, with him following behind in his car and they drove back to Hartford. The twenty-minute ride back to Stars Hollow seem to go quickly. The interstate was not busy and before she knew it she had turned her blinker on to pull into her street. As she drove down her street she noticed Logan's car parked in her driveway. Instead of pulling into her driveway and confronting him she drove by and pulled into the driveway of a home four houses away that was just put up for sale. She noticed that Finn followed her. He parked on the street in front of the home. The home was on the opposite side of the street and she could see Logan was sitting in his car. Logan was busy looking at his phone and didn't seem to notice the two cars that drove past him down the street. She didn't want to get out of her car, so she called Finn.

"Finn why is he at my house? I don't want to see him. What should I do?"

"Babe let's go back to the hotel. I want you to meet someone there. You look beautiful the way you are, we don't need to dress up. I just figured we could have some alone time."

"Alright, let's go to your place."

He took off down the street and she backed out of the driveway and followed him back to Morgan House. As they got close to the hotel he called her on the phone.

"Rory, follow me, I will have you park your car where the family parks their vehicles."

She followed him around the hotel to the underground parking lot. He spoke to the guard on duty and then walked to her car.

Leaning in her window he handed her a VIP pass and kissed her on the lips.

"This pass will always get you into this garage. Just put it in the machine, now follow me Love," he told her then returned to his car and they drove in. He parked his car in his usual spot and had her park her car next to his. He then led her to the elevators that took them up to the three luxurious suites at the top of the Manor House. Only the card key he and the family members had would work on their floor. They got on the elevator and rode it to the suites at the top of the hotel. As they got out of the elevator he didn't turn right to walk down the hall to the suite he went to last night, instead he turned to the left and led her down the hall to another suite. He knocked on the door and a very handsome man that looked like Finn opened the door.

"Bro I wondered when you were going to show up and you brought...her...Mia babe, come here, Finn has brought his Sheila," Angus announced to the people that were in the room.

Angus opened the door and she saw a room full of people, Finn pulled her into the room and said, "Everyone, this is Rory. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, the love of my life."

Rory turned and looked at Finn and smiled. She wasn't expecting this, he was so confident. He didn't ask permission to date her. Instead he told his family that she was the love of his life. She looked at everyone and said with a blush on her face, "Hello," and giggled softly.

"Come in, Come in, Dear. Finn I taught you better manners than that." An attractive woman in her early fifties walked towards them and hugged Finn.

"I am Finn's mum, Amanda but everyone calls me Mum. This is Finn's Da, Liam Finnigan Morgan. Finn is named after him, this is my eldest son Angus and his wife Mia, my daughter Ashlyn. This handsome man is..", and she began to introduce everyone in the room.

Rory interrupted her and said, "Robert."

Running towards him she turned to Finn and said, " Finn I thought you said you hadn't seen Robert in ages."

"I hadn't, Mate what are you doing here?"

"Well I got a text from Logan saying the Vegas plans were changed and to meet you all here for a poker game tonight."

"What poker game? I didn't make plans for poker."

"He said he was going to call you," Looking at Finn and Rory he said, " Wait.. Are you and Rory? When did this happen and how come I didn't know anything about this. "

Taking Finn's hand she wasn't going to hide it since he already announced it to his family, "Yes, Robert we are. It just happened a few weeks ago. He bumped into me at the coffee shop here in Hartford."

Finn then reached around her waist and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. His family watched and was listening to the conversation. They all smiled, and Angus began to clap. "It's about time little Bro, and to think you found yourself an American."

"Actually," Robert said, "Finn found her at Yale at a coffee cart."

Mia looked at them smiling then turned to her sister in law and said, "Ashlyn I think Finn has a story to tell."

"Girls leave, Rory, alone. Rory, did he say your name is Lorelai Gilmore Hayden?" Amanda asked her.

"Yes,"

"Are you Richard and Emily's and Straub and Francine's granddaughter?"

"Yes, my father is Christopher Hayden, why do you know my grandparents?"

"Yes dear we do, in fact we were talking to your grandparents earlier today at the grand opening."

"Oh," she looked at Finn concern crossing her face. All she thought about was they were going to tell her she wasn't good enough for Finn, just like Logan's parents had said about her.

Finn put his arms around her and said, "Ror, it's alright." 

"Mum, Da, I hope you don't mind but I invited Rory's mother and stepfather to join us for dinner tonight. They will be meeting us at the bar at 5:30."

"Oh that is lovely. Let me call down to the chef and have something special added to the menu for them to choose. Rory dear does your mother prefer anything special?"

"Other than coffee? No she eats about anything except vegetables."

Rory smiled thinking about her mother and her eating habits.

"Please don't go to any trouble, my mother owns an Inn and she would not want you to.."

"Your mother' owns an Inn? Where Dear? "

"It's in Stars Hollow where I grew up, it's called the Dragonfly Inn."

Amanda looped her arm in hers and led her to the couch, so they could sit together and chat. While they were talking Finn pulled Robert aside.

"Listen Mate don't say anything to Logan. Rory has moved on and so have I. We are together, and I don't want it ruined by him."

"Finn, I understand. I am happy for you and her. I never liked the way he treated her anyway. So no poker game tonight?"

"No, I never planned one, why don't you call Logan and tell him that plans have changed, take him to New York may be my club? Anywhere but here in Hartford. She doesn't want to see him. He already has been stalking her."

"Yes sure, I will call Colin and see if he has any ideas. Does Collin know about you and Rory?"

"Yes we had a double date with them on Sunday, he knows," Finn replied.

Just then his phone rang again. It was Logan. He looked over at Rory and she was sitting chatting with his mum, sister and sister in law, he took the call. Robert stood beside him so that he could hear the conversation. Finn walked into the other room with Robert and put his phone on speaker.

"Logan, sorry I didn't get your call, I've been busy. What's up Mate?"

"I got rid of Sloane and I thought we could get together to play poker tonight at your place, I told Robert and Colin to meet us there, I figured you could set things up in your penthouse and call a few girls. Just like the good old days."

"Logan, I'm sorry but I can't. My family is here, and they invited some very important clients for dinner. My father insisted that my brother and I attend this dinner. I wished you called me before you made these plans."

"Oh Man, Finn can't you just blow them off?"

Finn put his hand over his phone and said to Robert, call Colin and tell him there is no poker game tonight and tell him to get rid of Logan for me.

Robert nodded, and Finn got back on the phone, "Logan I am sorry, but I can't do that. In fact my father is giving me the evil eye now."

"Listen why don't I come over and talk to your father."

"No Logan, you and I are treading on thin ice with my father right now. I need to become more involved with the company. It is important for my family. Listen why don't you go to my club tonight. I will call and put your name on the VIP list. Didn't your friend Sloane say she wanted to go there?"

"Yes she did. I understand Finn, I will call Robert and tell him there's been a change in plans. Finn I hope to see you before I leave. We haven't seen each other in six months to talk. I miss you buddy."

" Yeah mate, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, maybe Monday. I want to hook up with Rory before I go back."

"Have you seen her at all?" Finn asked.

Just then Rory walked over to him and touched his arm with concern on her face.

"No, I haven't. I even found out where Rory lives and I waited at her house for a few hours today, but she never came home. Her grandmother told me she was dating a guy named Graham Sullivan. Why does that name sound familiar?" he asked Finn.

"I don't know, Logan. I hate to cut you off, but I have to go."

"Ok, I will give Robert a call."

Finn ended the call and pulled Rory to him and kissed her on the top of her head.

"You're staying here with me tonight. I don't want you to go home and have Logan arrive uninvited at your house when he comes back from the club drunk. I would be worried about you all night."

Robert came over to them and smiled. "Colin is all set and I just got off the phone with Logan. I guess we are headed to your club tonight. Thanks."

"I owe you, Mate."

"No, just take care of Reporter Girl," he said smiling at Rory who was wrapped up in his arms with her head against his chest.

"Rory, you look beautiful and happy. Stay that way. I hope I can find someone like you that can make me as happy as the two of you are."

"Thanks Robert."

Finn looked at his watch and noticed that it was close to five. Robert hugged her goodbye and left. Finn told his family that Rory's parents would be arriving downstairs at the bar at 5:30 and for them to come down around 5:45. They then left and went to the bar to wait for Lorelai and Luke.


	20. Part 2a June 20 Family Dinner

**June 20, 2017**

 **Dinner time**

 **Amanda's daydream stopped when she felt a little hand on her lap.**

" **G-ma? Come, Mama says."**

" **Ok Liam. Let me pick up Lyn and we can go. Where are we going?"**

" **Here," and pointed to the dining room grabbing her hand.**

 **Lifting Lyn in her arms and putting her on her shoulder she smiled as the little one curled up into her neck pulling her little legs up. She took the blanket she had knitted for her and placing it around her she walked with her granddaughter and grandson into the dining room. The family was already sitting around the large dining room table. Colin, Steph and their two children were there too. She walked in and Colin immediately got up and kissed her followed by Steph. She always considered Colin as her third son and Steph her other daughter in law. She felt so blessed to have such a wonderful family.**

 **Finn and Colin had always been close since they met as young boys at the pool here in Hartford. She was not surprised that they both chose to attend Yale and room together when they went away to college. She remembered the excitement in his voice the day he called her from Yale. Finn and Colin had bumped into this amazing Sheila at the coffee cart. It was Rory. He told her that he didn't get her name, but he was going to go to every dorm room and knock on every door until he found her.**

 **Someone or something had guided her son to walk that path passed the coffee cart. He told his mother that they never took that route before. But Finn felt that he was meant to have her in his life. It might have taken them** **six years before they got together. There were times when he was angry, and disappointed about her relationship with Logan, but his Nana told him that good things come for those who wait. When he brought her five years ago to the Manor House and introduced her as his girlfriend it was at that moment that she knew that this was a union that would last a lifetime.** __

 **2017 was a good year for her family and she also hoped that Logan's recent engagement and upcoming nuptials would bring him the happiness he deserved.**

 **The family was sitting around the large dining room table in Finn and Rory's home. Amanda placed Lyn in her infant seat near her and Liam. Liam Sr. was talking loudly to the men and passing food around the table. Steph was standing fixing the plates for Bella and Lucas while Finn was convincing Liam that if he sits in his high chair he could sit beside him and Colin. Finally Liam let his father pull his high chair up to the table and handed him his sippy cup with water. Liam took a sip from his cup and when he realized it wasn't his "Nana's Milk" he gave his father a dirty look and started to pout. Colin had turned to speak to Finn when he saw the face Liam made. He burst out laughing.**

" **Man, Finn if that face doesn't look like yours when we were in college and I filled your scotch bottle with a different brand of scotch after Robert and Logan had finished"**

" **Yeah Mate, and you learned not to mess with a man's Scotch too!"**

 **The men all chuckled around the table. Little Liam looked around the table and was still mad. He pu** **t his arms across his chest and pouted. Steph, Amanda and Liam Sr. all looked at little Liam trying not to react to his antics. Lucas got up, walked over to his brother and put his arm around him.**

" **It's ok Buddy."**

 **Picking up his brother's cup, he took a sip and knew what the problem was. It was water. "I can fix it," Lucas told his brother.**

 **Finn watched his son and followed him out into the kitchen. Rory was arranging more food on the platters and turned as the two walked into the kitchen.**

" **Is everything ok? What do you need Luke?" She asked her son.**

" **I'm fixing Liam's drink."**

 **He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a juice box. He brought it to the table and set it down next to the cup.**

" **Can I help you Bud?" Finn asked him**

" **Yes, can you take the top off."**

 **Finn removed the lid from the cup.**

" **Luke, what are you doing?"**

" **I'm making Luke Juice."**

" **Oh I see, Okay," He looked over to his wife and whispered, "Is this another Gilmore thing?"**

 **Rory shrugged her shoulders. She never knew what her mother might have done to her grandson. But Luke Juice sounded like something she would do to get him to drink juice.**

 **Handing him the cup back he said, "Would you like me to dump out the water?"**

" **No. Pop-pop does this when I don't want water to drink. He calls it Luke's juice."**

 **Lucas mixed the juice with the water until he liked the color. He then turned and put the juice box back in the refrigerator.**

 **Turning to his father he asked, "Da, can you please put the cover back on for me?"**

 **Finn looked at the cup, it was now more than halfway full. He put the lid on it and handed Luke the cup. Luke walked back into the dining room. Rory and Finn stood in the doorway and he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close. They watched as Luke gave Liam his cup.**

" **This is my Luke juice," he told his brother. Liam took the cup in both of hands and took a drink. "Do you like it?"**

 **Nodding his head he took another sip and said, "Yes, good. Tanks"**

 **Luke kissed his cheek and said, "Your welcome Buddy."**

 **He returned to his seat and started talking to Bella like nothing happened. Finn kissed his wife and said, "How did we get so lucky?"**

 **Before she could answer, his mother came up to them and hugged them both.**

" **It's not luck, it's love. Your love is evident in everything you say and do, and your family is just imitating it."**

 **With tears in her eyes she said, "Come on let's bring the food to the table they need sustenance."**

 **The meal was of course not without incident. After drinking all the "Luke Juice", Liam decided he didn't want to eat any food because it was yucky. Instead he did things to get attention and had Lucas and Bella giggling throughout the whole meal. Rory and Finn were becoming aggravated by his behavior.**

 **Finally Rory had enough, and she looked at her son and said rather sternly, "Liam Finnigan Morgan the lll. Mama is very upset with you right now mister. I am going to count to three and you better stop!"**

 **She looked at him and he grinned.**

 **She said, "One… two…"**

 **He then yelled, "Tree," thinking that she was playing a game with him.**

 **Finn no longer could keep a straight face and he, Collin, Steph, and his parents all burst out laughing. Liam sat there with the biggest grin on his face.**

 **Rory looked at her husband and said, "I give up! It's your mini-me."**

 **Finn got up and walked over to Liam in his high chair and took him out.**

" **Come on, you and I have to have time out."**

 **Liam looked at his father and then his mother, "No.."**

 **He began to cry.**

" **Don't worry, Buddy daddy is in time out too." He carried Liam to his bedroom and they both laid on his Thomas the train bed.**

" **Liam do you know why we were in time out?"**

" **No."**

 **Liam sat up and looked at his father, then he crawled on his chest so that his father could hold him. He was crying, and his little body was shaking. Finn rubbed his back comforting him.**

 **Finn cleared his throat and tried to explain to him, "Because we did not use our manners at the table when we ate."**

" **Mama not mad?"**

" **No mama is disappointed. Do you think we can be good at the table and eat our dinner?"**

 **He nodded his little head.**

" **Ok now we have to tell Mama we are going to be good and we are sorry. Can we do that?"**

" **Yes...me go potty too. Da," He got up off the bed and ran to his father's bathroom.**

 **He pulled down his shorts and tried to stand in front of the toilet. Finn made it into the bathroom just in time and picked him up so that his aim was in the toilet and not all over their bathroom. When he was all finished he smiled and took off Liam's pants that got wet.**

" **You are a big boy. Let's wash your hands and then you can get your two M &M's. I am proud of you."**

 **Finn walked back into Liam's room to get him a clean pull up and shorts, but Liam went scampering back into the dining room without his pants on.**

 **He went over to his mother and put his head on her lap and looking up at her with his big blue eyes he said, "Me sorry. I go pee-pee in Da's potty. Me Big Boy."**

 **She lifted him up and felt his bare bottom. "Where're your pants Liam?"**

" **Da took off. Me go pee-pee in potty."**

" **That's a good boy, but you need your pants on." She kissed his cheek and just then Finn came walking in with a new pull up and his shorts.**

" **Come on Buddy. Let's put these on and get your M &M's and then you are going to eat."**

" **K." Liam said then he put his arms around his mother's neck.**

 **Looking up at her with his big puppy dog blue eyes he asked, "No mad, Mama."**

 **Everyone at the table smiled and she said, "No I am not mad. I am disappointed. Do you understand?"**

" **Yes," he nodded his head. Then got off her lap and ran into the living room with his father chasing him.**

 **Steph looked at Finn's parents and asked, "So tell me, is Liam a mini Finn?"**

 **Amanda started laughing. "Oh the stories we can tell you."**

 **Finn returned with Liam who was happily munching on his two M &M's. He placed Liam in his highchair and put his plate in front of him. **

" **Now remember what I said."**

 **Liam began to eat his green beans and pieces of shrimp that his father had put on his plate. Finn then went over and handed both Bella and Lucas five M &Ms and whispered, "That's for doing such a good job tonight eating your dinner." Both children looked up at Finn and smiled.**

 **Finn walked around the table and whispered in his wife's ear, "I am sorry, but you have to agree with me, he is so darn cute."**

 **He then kissed her in that spot behind her ear where he knows drives her crazy. He then gave her a wink and went back and sat beside Liam.**

 **That evening after everyone had gotten settled down to bed, Finn pulled his wife towards him and kissed her.**

" **Well I guess there is never a dull moment around our dinner table," she said to Finn as she put her head on his chest.**

" **Ha Ha, not now that Liam is getting older. I have a feeling there will never be a dull moment in our house. He is cute, you can't deny it."**

" **And he's stubborn too."**

" **I guess he has the best of both of us," he nuzzled into her neck and pulled her close to him. She could feel his erection push against her thigh.**

" **You're insatiable. We have three children, we need to be careful."**

" **Ummm, he said as he kissed her behind her ear and with his right hand he was moving her nightgown up, so he could massage her tender full breast. He loved how she felt when she was pregnant and how she looked. She glowed, she was beautiful. Her body now had filled out and he loved her curves. After three children she still turned him on and looked very sexy in a bikini.**

" **Finn," she moaned, and he moved her on her back and continued to pleasure her with his mouth.**

 **Later, as they were falling asleep, Finn thought back at how Logan almost interfered with them getting together.**


	21. Part 2a Chapter 10 Weekend with Family

**Chapter 10** **Weekend with Family**

Having the parent's meet for the first time was a success. He had originally wanted to wait until they had been dating longer than a week, but he knew that he needed Lorelai and Luke on his side. His mother already approved of Rory. She didn't care who her grandparents were, but when she met her, and her mother and stepfather Amanda was thrilled. Amanda and Liam had a lot in common with Lorelai and Luke since both families were involved in the hospitality industry. Ashlyn, his sister, was intrigued by the story of the Dragonfly Inn and was anxious to go and visit it. She had heard the name Sookie St. James before and couldn't wait to meet her. A magazine had done an article about her and her food, and because of this article, the Dragonfly Inn had earned a five-star rating on all the travel magazines and was always booked.

Finn convinced Rory to spend that night at his apartment with him. She realized that she was ready for this to happen the next morning she returned to her home to shower and change. Finn planned on picking her up after his meeting. Robert had texted Finn that morning letting him know that they all had spent the night in the city and thanked him for the VIP passes. He also told them that Logan and Sloane had stayed with him.

Rory had returned home showered, changed and was relaxing reading a book when her doorbell rang. Thinking it was Finn she opened the door. Standing on her doorstep was Logan.

"Logan."

"Ace, you look beautiful. Can I come in?"

"Um..I don't know. Logan….I am seeing someone."

"Is he here? I would like to meet him."

Rory stepped out onto her doorstep and closed her door leaving it slightly ajar.

"No, he will be here soon."

She paused and then asked, "Logan, how did you find me?"

"Ace," he reached out to take her hand and she moved away.

Looking at her he said, "I happened to see your grandmother the other day at the country club and she told me. She gave me your phone number, but it doesn't work. Were you aware that it wasn't working Ace?"

"Oh, I had an accident and my phone was damaged. I had to get another phone. I went with a different cellphone company and they changed the number. I haven't had time to update everyone yet. They told me that they would forward my new numbers to my contacts, but I guess they haven't completed it yet."

He took a step closer to her, "Ace, May I come in? I want to talk. I am leaving tonight to go back to London, but I will be back next month for Robert's Gallery opening?"

"Robert? Is he in town too?" she asked him, "An Art Gallery? I never expected that Robert would be interested in Art."

"Well his family does, and he does photography. His work is amazing. I would like to take you to see it. We could get the old gang together again, Finn, Colin, Steph… just like it used to be."

"Logan. I can't I am seeing someone."

Rory heard her phone ring, "Listen Logan I've got to go. Send me an email or something. Maybe we can have coffee when you're in town again. The phone began to ring again, this time she knew it was her mother as soon as she heard the song "Walk like an Egyptian" by the Bangles.

"Logan I have to go,"

Logan pulled her hands into his and leaned in to kiss her. She turned her head so that he kissed her cheek. "Ace.."

"No Logan, I can't. I am with someone else."

She stepped back in her house and closed the door and leaned against it.

She sunk to the floor and silently cried. She got up and locked the door. She went over to the window and watched as Logan drove away. She went over to where her phone was on the table beside the chair that she was sitting at when Logan came. She wiped the tears from her face and looked at the recent call. The first was from Finn and the second was from her mother. She listened to Finn's voicemail. "Kitten, I will be there around 2:30. I am at a meeting and it is running late. I miss you, Love."

She looked at the clock on her phone and noticed that it was two fifteen and Finn would be here soon. She was glad that Logan left. She will have to tell him that he came over. She was not going to start this relationship with secrets.

She went into the bathroom and washed her face. As she was leaving the bathroom she heard the song "Walk Like an Egyptian" and knew it was her mother. As she answered the phone Finn rang the bell at her house.

"Where were you when the phone rang a few minutes ago?"

"Hold on mom.." She opened the door and saw Finn, she didn't hesitate, and she threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

"Ror, Ror? I want to give you a heads up."

"Sorry Mom, Finn just came in. I will call you later."

"Ror, listen."

"I've got to go." She hung up and hugged him tightly.

Holding her in his arms he said, " I can get used to this greeting every day."

She led him to the couch and held his hands.

"Finn, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Logan stopped by about thirty minutes ago."

"Oh, what did he say?"

" **I** wouldn't let him in, he said he wanted to talk but I told him that I was with someone. He tried inviting me to a gallery opening in New York next month, to Robert's gallery," without taking a breath she continued rambling, "Finn I don't want us to come between your friendship with him."

He looked at her and smiled. How did he find this beautiful caring person. Kissing her on the cheek he said, "It won't Rory. Do you feel anything for him?"

"No, I don't have any feelings for him."

That's all he needed to hear, he kissed her and pushed her back on the couch.

Later while they were cuddling on the couch, she returned her mother's call.

After four rings her mother answered the phone.

"Timing Loin fruit, you have the worst timing. "

"So do you, I am returning your phone call," She responded smiling at Finn while he played with her hair, "What was so important that you wanted to tell me."

"I had wanted to warn you that your grandmother had given your address to Logan."

"Yes I know. Logan was at the house when you called. In fact your phone call was how I got him to leave. I insisted that I had to answer the phone and shut the door and locked it."

While she was telling her this Finn had pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He was stroking her hair wrapping the silky strands around his fingers and kissing the top of her head as she spoke to her mom.

"I called as soon as I found out. I am sorry, Rory. You know how the name of Huntzberger blinds your grandmother."

"I guess. I need to speak to my grandmother about boundaries," she responded.

"Good Luck getting your grandmother to respect boundaries, I had to move to Stars Hollow with you and still she managed to cross those boundaries ."

"Mom, I don't plan on attending any Friday night dinners for a while until she apologizes. I hope that won't put you and Luke in an uncomfortable setting."

"No, Kiddo, believe me we understand. Rory we will miss you."

Finn and Rory spent the rest of September together. During the week, Finn would stay with Rory at her home. They would sleep in each other's arms and wake up to each other every morning. He would make sure she had coffee and something other than a pop tart in the morning for breakfast and send her on her way to school. He would then leave for the hotel, change and begin working. Their success in the new hotel brought them a lot of work. His parents decided to stay in Hartford for the fall until Christmas and when they would return to their Mandalay home in Australia from Christmas until March, preferring the warmer winters of the Gold Coast than the cold New England Winters.

In the evenings Finn and Rory would cuddle on the couch either reading or discussing the book that she was having her students read at that time. She had started the Fall semester off with Romeo and Juliet. Finn's comment that first night when he left her after their date inspired her to do a lesson on Romeo and Juliet comparing the classic story with West Side Story. Finn re-read the Romeo and Juliet and then they watched the movie on Netflix. The next evening she convinced him to sit through West Side Story so that they could compare the two movies. That was a mistake because Finn enjoyed the music so much that he would go around and sing the lyrics to the songs whenever they were together. When she finally told him **enough** , to his rendition of, "Officer Grumphie", she experienced her first pout from Finn.

She hadn't gone to Friday night dinners at the Gilmore for the rest of September. When her grandmother got her new number from Lorelai, Rory refused to answer the phone messages from her grandmother. She was still angry at her for giving out her personal information.

It was September 28, when her mother called.

"Hey kiddo, have you spoken to your grandmother yet?"

"No and I wasn't planning on it."

"I understand honey, but they miss you. Maybe you can come by for dinner to talk or call?"

Rory was quiet and didn't say anything, so Lorelai decided to change the subject.

"Ror, you know the Fall Festival is coming up. I was wondering if you will be coming home for it? Lane has been asking about you."

"Yes I know. Finn and I have talked about it and we are planning on coming to the Fall Festival. His parents are interested in coming too. Will that be ok?"

"Oh that will be wonderful. I will reserve some rooms for them so that they can spend the night at the Inn. Why don't you plan on coming on Friday when you get out of school."

"Well I will talk it over with Finn and see what works for him and his parents. Bye Mom and I love you."

"Love you too, Kid."

Finn had walked into to her home just as she ended her call from her mom.

"What's bothering you?" he asked her as he pulled her into his chest for a hug.

"That was my mom. I guess I will have to talk to my Grandmother sometime soon. They miss me, and I do miss my grandfather. I shouldn't punish him for her behavior. I am so mad at her. How could she give out my personal information like that. Doesn't she realize that there are parts of my life I may not want to share with her? It was better when I was across country traveling and she couldn't interfere."

Rory continued rambling for another few minutes before Finn interrupted her by kissing her soundly on the lips.

"No dramas Love. Talk to your grandmother but don't cut them out of your life completely. You will regret it."

"You're right, I guess I will talk to her when I am not as mad. Maybe we can go to the next Friday night dinner."


	22. Part 2 Chapter 11 Stories

**Chapter 11** **Stories**

(September 30-Oct 2, 2011)

Rory enjoyed spending time with Finn and his family. His mother was very involved in the company but also a very supportive mother and wife. Rory loved watching the family laugh, joke and tease each other.

The week was busy. The Fall Festival was coming, and Finn's family wanted to visit Stars Hollow. Rory was looking forward to sharing her town with Finn and his family. She was pretty sure that Finn and his brother would enjoy the people in Stars Hollow. They decided to go and spend the weekend there and would leave Friday after Rory got out of work.

Friday came, it was three thirty and she was getting ready to leave her classroom.. She was checking her school email when she heard a ping. Thinking it was a message from her department she opened it. Instead it was a message from Logan.

 **Logan - "Ace, since I don't have your phone number, I decided to send you an email. I went to the Chilton Web Site and found your address. I miss you Ace. Love to catch up with you** " L

Rory read the email and wasn't sure how to respond so she didn't. She closed her computer and decided to ignore the message. She left her room, locked her door and left for the weekend. When she arrived home Finn was waiting for her. She had given him keys to her home so when he arrived first he could go in. Usually he was inside waiting for her but not today, he was leaning beside his car with a big smile on his face _._

She got out of her car and walked over smiling at him.

"Hi there, did you forget your key?"

"No I have it, but when I got out of my car I noticed your car at the corner. So I decided to wait for you and give you a 'pash' right here in your driveway," he told her then began to kiss her passionately

Smiling after he finished kissing her, she said, "What will my neighbors think?"

"That you are head over heels in love with this handsome, exotic bloke."

"That I am," she replied taking his hand in hers, they walked towards the house. Taking out his keys he opened her side door and they walked in.

She placed her jacket on the hooks that she had by her door off her kitchen and placed her tote on the bench. She carried her purse to the kitchen table and walked to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of water.

"I gave Mum and Da the address for the Inn. Ashlyn, Angus and Mia will follow us. Mum and Da have left, they wanted to go and see the Inn in the daylight," Finn told her.

"Mom is excited to see them, she canceled Friday night dinner with my grandparents explaining she had important clients arriving today."

"So have you spoken to your grandmother yet?"

"No, I am still mad at her. Oh and Logan sent me an email today on the school email server."

"You know we will have to tell him eventually."

"I know, maybe that is something we should do together in person, not over an email."

"Maybe…" he replied thinking about how to tell Logan that he and Rory were together. He wondered if this might be something he and Angus could discuss this weekend.

Finn's phone rang, and he looked at the screen. It was Robert.

"Ow ya' goin, mate?"

"Great Finn, never better. Just wondering what you and the beautiful 'Reporter Girl' were doing this weekend. I have someone that I want Rory to meet?"

"Oh you do, do you? Bloke or Sheila?"

Robert started laughing, "I guess your family is back, your Aussie is coming out, Mate. It's a Sheila that she used to know at Yale."

Finn laughed at Robert, "Well we are headed out for Stars Hollow for the weekend, but we should be back on Sunday."

"Well that works in my schedule, let's meet for dinner. Why don't we meet at your hotel on Sunday around 5."

"Acel, we will meet you at the bar at five on Sunday,, Laters, Mate"

Laughing again Robert answered, "Later, man!"

"I guess I have to learn 'Aussie' if I am going to be in your family," Rory said when he got off the phone.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he leaned in and said, "Mmmhmm, I can teach you everything you need to know, for example I am going to begin to teach you right now."

He lifted her up and put her over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed. She began laughing until he began to kiss her. She pressed her lips to his and soon the tip of his tongue touched hers. She opened her mouth to let him enter. Soon their tongues lashed with each other and their lips ground against the other. His mouth became greedy demanding to take all that he could. He quickly stood up and removed his shirt. He looked at her lovingly and noticed how beautiful she looked with her hair spread out around her on the pillow. He walked over towards her and knelt on the bed. He began to slowly unbutton her blouse starting at the top. He leaned down and slowly planting kisses on her neck then down to the swell of her breast. He smiled when he saw that the bra had a front closure and with one quick snap he released it letting her beautiful breast free. He cupped them and squeezed them and lowered his head dropping kisses along her cleavage, He cupped one breast gently teasing the nipple with his index finger. Then he gently licked it. Rory couldn't stand it. She wanted his lips on hers. She arched her back and grabbed his hair. He was teasing her today and he loved doing it. He looked up at her and smirked. He put his hands on her thigh and pulled her skirt up. He felt her pants and could tell how wet she was. He brought his head down on her nipple and began to suck it hard and slipped his finger in the side of her panties. He used his fingers and gently slipped them between her soft folds. He moved from the right breast and took the left breast in his mouth grazing his teeth across her nipple. She gasped and arched her back again moaning. He took his fingers and placed them in her tight hole. She felt her core begin to tingle and he could feel her clench around his finger. That's it, he wanted her now. He wanted to feel her clench around his manhood. He quickly stood up and removed his pants and she removed her skirt and panties. He crawled back on the bed and began slowly to kiss the inside of her thighs.

"Finn, please. I want you," she cried.

He put his two fingers back inside of her as he kissed and sucked on her clit, she was so close. He removed his fingers and then he thrust inside of her.

Thirty minutes later, as they were both getting out of the shower, her phone began to ring. She recognized the ring, it was "Walk like an Egyptian". Finn started laughing when he heard that ringtone.

"Now whose ring is that?" he asked her.

"It's my mother," and she put on her robe to answer it.

"Hi Ror, just wondering when you were going to arrive? Amanda and Liam are here, and we are heading to Luke's. I have been bragging to them about the coffee. Do you want to meet us there?"

"Let me ask Finn, hold on," she told her and covered the phone with her hand. Finn was putting his pants on.

"Babe, Mom wants to know when we will be leaving?"

"How long will it take you to get ready?" He asked her as he walked behind her and put his hand inside her robe massaging her breast.

"If you keep that up we won't be leaving at all."

Finn smirked and began to kiss her neck again.

"Stop that, Mister."

He pouted then said, "Tell her we should be there by five. I told Mia, Angus and Ashlyn that we would pick them up at four thirty." Looking at his watch he realized it was already four-fifteen."

"We should be there around five. We will meet you at Luke's," she told her mother.

"Perfect, Kiddo, see you there,"

Rory ended the call and kissed Finn. "Now mister, I have to get ready. My bag is by the chair. I have to go and gather my makeup and hair products from the bathroom."

She left him in the bedroom and went into the bathroom to get ready. She put on her jeans, cream-colored silk t-shirt, navy blue long cardigan and a blue swirl scarf around her neck. She pulled her hair in a ponytail and put on her high ankle boots. Applying lip gloss on her lips she walked out. She added her makeup case into the bag and picked it up. Finn was standing in her kitchen talking on the phone.

"Logan, no I still haven't bumped into her. Why are you still interested? I thought you had that Sheila named Sloane?"

She could tell by the look on Finn's face he was getting annoyed. He shook his head and put his finger against his lips signaling that she shouldn't talk.

"Logan, I'm sorry but I have to go. My Sheila just arrived, and we are heading out of town. Yes, maybe we can get together when you are here in October. Sure I understand you want to meet her"

"Okay give me a tingle when you are back here in the states."

"Crikey!" he yelled as he ended his call.

She went up behind him and put her arms around his waist. 

"Finn it will be okay." He turned around in her arms and kissed her again.

"Damn!"

"I know, " she told him and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Are you ready to go and have fun?" She asked him.

He smiled at her and kissed her again.

"Yes, let's go."

He took her bag and headed out to his car.


	23. Part 2 a Three Chapters

_**A/N Hello Readers and Happy Fourth of July or Independence Day.**_

 _ **Today I have posted three mini-chapters to my story Life Choices, Challenges, and Changes. The first takes place on the morning of June 22, 2017, then it goes to Chapter 13 Old Friends, then Later that day June 22, 2017.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy these three Chapters of Life Choices, Challenges, and Changes.**_

 _ **LindaProsser1**_

 **June 22, 2017**

 **Rory smiled as she thought about her three beautiful children with Finn. She sat with his mini-me in her arms who was asking her about beanstalks and giants.**

" **Me see Beanstalk?"**

" **We don't have a beanstalk here, Liam."**

" **Why? Me no ike Giant."**

 **She looked up from her conversation with Lucas when she heard a noise and she saw Lucas coming downstairs from his room.**

" **Hey buddy, do you want to join us?" She asked him.**

 **He nodded his head and then climbed in the recliner.**

" **Luke honey, there's not enough room. Let's go over to the couch," she suggested. She paused the movie and she put Liam on the floor and they went to the couch where Lucas climbed up next to her and Liam. Grabbing the afghan that she kept on the back of their couch, she threw it over them and then she cuddled with her two sons.**

" **What are you watching?" Lucas asked her.**

" **Mickey Mouse and the Beanstalk. It's almost over do you want to pick out the next movie?" He nodded his head and leaned in close to his mother.**

 **They sat and watched the movie and Liam began to ask his brother about the movie. When it ended, Liam got off her lap and scurried off climbing the stairs. She watched as he headed towards her bedroom where Finn was sleeping. She knew where he was going and smiled. Now she had alone time with Lucas. Lucas decided to watch the LEGO Movie. She asked him if he wanted anything to eat and drink.**

 **He nodded and said, "Mama can I have a Strawberry pop tart with sprinkles?"**

" **Of course, just don't tell Liam or Da what we are eating, it will be our secret," she whispered in his ear. Lucas laughed because he knew his Da didn't like it when they ate them, but his Mama and Nana would always give him one. She went into the pantry, took out two pop tarts, one for her and one for Lucas and his cup of water. She filled her coffee mug again and brought the warm pop tarts to the couch for the two of them. The movie just started when she heard giggling coming from her bedroom. Liam must have woken up his father because it sounded like he was being tickled. Liam came running out of the bedroom without his clothes on laughing and his father was chasing him.**

 **Rory paused the movie and watched in amusement as Liam came sliding down the stairs and running towards her, giggling as he climbed up on the couch beside her.**

" **Finn where's his pajamas?" she asked her husband as he appeared down the stairs behind Liam.**

" **Ask your son, he went to the bathroom all by himself and took off all his clothes then jumped on me waking me up," Finn replied.**

" **Liam, where are your pajamas?" Liam didn't say anything. Instead he crawled under the afghan next to Lucas and grinned.**

 **Finn was shaking his head when he said, "I asked him where his clothes were, and he said off then ran down here to you."**

 **Luke sat there and started to giggle, and Liam looked at his mother with a big smile that reminded her of Finn.**

 **She asked him again, "Liam tell Mama what you did with your pajamas."**

 **He sat up and crawled on her lap and looked at her with his big blue eyes and said, "Off! Me Big Boy, 2 M &M's pease."**

" **Love, I went to the bathroom, to check. I guess I need to get the targets out again… his aim was off."**

 **She looked at Finn and started to laugh as he went and got the mop, bucket, and Lysol. Giving a kiss to Luke she got up and went and got Liam's 2 M &M's. Finn went into the utility room and gathered the items and brought them with him as he climbed back upstairs to clean their bathroom. **

**Rory came back out to the couch. She handed Liam his 2 M &M's then picked him up. Then carrying him upstairs, she took him to the children's bathroom.**

" **Liam you can't take off all your clothes when you go potty."**

" **Me, wet," He replied**

 **Putting Liam on the floor she had him stand beside her as she ran the bath water.**

" **Do you want bubbles and your toys?" she asked him.**

" **Yes," he said smiling then went over to the bucket she kept in the bathroom and picked up his two favorite boats he liked to play with in the tub.**

 **She added the bubbles and making sure the water was a comfortable temperature, she helped him get into the bath. She was going to have Luke join him but decided he could take a shower with his father later.**

 **While they were busy, Amanda and Liam Sr. came out of the guest room and saw Luke sitting on the couch.**

" **Good morning Lucas, where are your Mum and Da?"**

" **Cleaning up Liam. He made a mess in Da's Dunny." Luke told them.**

" **Oh dear, luv. Liam I'm going to make a cuppa, do you want one."**

" **Sure, Love. I'll sit here and spend time with my grandson" Liam Sr. said sitting by Luke and putting his arm around him. Just then Finn came down the stairs carrying the bucket, mop, and Lysol.**

" **I see you had some clean up to do this morning," Liam said to his son chuckling.**

" **Yes, Liam decided to go use the Dunny by himself. Then woke me up after he did it. Rory has him in the tub now. What can I get you Da?"**

" **Haha, nothing Finn, your mum is making me a cuppa now."**

 **Liam came running out of the bathroom with his pull-up on with Rory calling him. He slid down the stairs on his belly and then noticed his grandfather on the couch and climbs on his lap giggling the whole time. Finn scooped him up and put him over his shoulder.**

" **Come on Buddy, let's get dressed."**

 **Liam giggled as his father carried him back up the stairs to his bedroom where Rory was. "Go take a shower, I've got this," he said giving her a kiss.**

 **Kissing him back she went into her bathroom turned on the rain shower and got in letting the warm water relax her. Sticking her head under the water she thought of how lucky she was having Finn be her husband.**

 **Chapter 13** **Old Friends**

October 1, 2011

"You were telling us what crazy things Finn did at Yale," Mia said encouraging her to continue.

"Well there was the time that Colin and Logan came into my class claiming that they were both in love with me. They staged a fight and Finn enters the classroom dressed up as a Bobbie blowing a whistle. He then looks at me told me to give them back their balls. I was so embarrassed."

" By the way whose idea was it anyway, yours?" She looked up at him and arched her eyebrow.

He pulled her back, so her head was in his lap, so that she was looking up at him. Leaning down he told her, "I don't remember, you see there was a meeting, and there was scotch, and more scotch…" then he kissed her. She began to blush.

"Oh Luv your blushes are so cute. Do you remember the get out of Jail party Colin and I threw for you?" Finn asked.

"Yes and then I find out you propositioned my mother telling Colin I had good genes."

"Luv, you do, and I especially like taking you out of those jeans, "

She slapped his knee and laughed.

Angus poked his brother in the ribs and he and Mia joined them laughing hysterically.

"Rory he has always been very cheeky," Mia said giggling.

"Cheeky? Is that what you call it? Well he did know how to have a good time. He

always threw the best parties. He was always so drunk that he had to ask me, Do I know you, have we met?"

He leaned down and looked into her eyes and said seriously, "Love, I wasn't drunk, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Wait, you two never dated before at Yale?" Mia asked.

"No we were friends.."

"And now we are Lovers," Finn said and kissed her.

Mia looked at the two of them and whispered to Finn, "Don't let her get away."

The four of them got up and walked back towards the Crap Shack.

Finn nudged his sister in law's shoulder as they walked back saying, " I'm not going to let her get away this time."

Rory and Mia walked ahead of the men and went into the kitchen to join the conversation while Finn and Angus sat outside on the porch talking.

"Angus, I need some advice. I have to tell Logan that Rory and I are together, and I don't know how to do it."

"Finn, what is going on in his life? Do you know? You two used to be very close."

"Well we were until we had that situation a year ago. He broke up with Rory 4 years ago. He went to California then London, but I don't need to remind you. You knew about that mess last year. I didn't know that Rory was here until two weeks ago or those feelings would resurface for her. Man, Angus I am in love with her, I want to ask her to marry me."

"My advice is that you and Rory both tell him. Has she heard from him in the last four years?"

"Not until Sunday, he appeared on her doorstep. When he came into Hartford he ran into her grandparents and they gave her phone number and address to him. Rory is furious. Apparently she tried to get in touch with him after they broke up but in typical Logan fashion he had moved on and never reached out to her or contacted her. Steph knows more about it than I do. Then today she received an email from him on her work email."

"Has she responded to him?"

"As far as I know, no."

"You and Rory need to talk about this and make sure she knows your feelings."

Finn chuckled, "Oh she knows, I am just worried that my reputation might frighten her off. Angus should I tell her about my dark year?"

"Yes, I think you should. You might need to prove to her that you are not the Finn from Yale, but who you are today. I know you little brother and I can see how much you care for her. You are totally different. I agree with Mum, you are head over heels in love and she is the one."

"Mum knows?"

"Finn it is written all over your faces. Just as it was for me and Mia. When a Morgan finds their soulmate, they are hooked, and you have found her."

Finn and Angus got up and walked into the Crap Shack and joined the group that was sitting in the kitchen talking.

 **June 22, 2017 Later that day**

 **Rory finished her shower and was getting dressed when she saw her little girl begin to stir. Pulling her hair back into a messy bun, she picked up Lyn and brought her to her room and changed her. She put her in the little-ruffled rose fitted romper and the bib that said: A Star Is Born that her mother had bought her the day she was born. She carried her out to the kitchen where Amanda and Finn were busy making breakfast and the two boys were dressed and cleaned up.**

" **Good morning everyone," she greeted her family and handed the infant to her father in law.**

" **So I see we have another Star in our family," he teased as he read her bib.**

 **Rory went up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around him.**

" **Chocolate Chip pancakes will be ready shortly."**

" **You are the best husband in the world," she told him and he turned and kissed her head. "Go and sit, the boys have eaten they are just entertaining Da."**

 **She grabbed her mug and filled it with coffee again and let out a groan. Finn got out the good coffee, "Lukes" blend that Luke has made special now. He began a coffee roasting business. He and Liam went to Central America and found the best coffee beans and had them roasted to his specifications. He has a dark roast, a breakfast roast and even flavored coffees. His coffee is now served both at all the Morgan hotels and the Dragonfly.**

 **With Liam's encouragement, Luke has franchised his business and now many of the Morgan Hotels have a Luke's in them, a diner-style restaurant that offers the travelers home-style food and the best coffee around, something that the American travelers really enjoy. Her mother also has benefited from her union with the Morgan's, she now owns four Inn's including the Dragonfly, the Annex, The Calico Cat in New Hampshire and an Inn, near Sag Harbor.**

 **The boys had left the table, when Lucas asked Liam if he wanted to play with the Thomas the Train set. The two boys ran out of the room and into the playroom where the train table was set up. The adults sat in the kitchen enjoying their breakfast. They were expecting her mother and Luke to come later that morning. They had planned the christening for Sunday, but when they left the city to move to Southampton they bought a large home with nine bedrooms, so they could always have family stay with them. Finn and his parents both have penthouses available for whenever they are in the city.**

 **Finn took Ashlyn with them and he and his father left the kitchen dining room area to check on the boys to see if they wanted to go outdoors.**

 **It was a sunny morning, Finn who preferred to be outside, felt the kids could use some fresh air. He asked Rory where Lyn's sweater was and finding it with her diaper bag that they kept in the hall closet, he put it on her. Liam Sr. was helping the boys put on their shoes and sweatshirts. Finn left his daughter with his father and then took both boys to the bathroom and had Luke show Liam how to use the stool, so he could reach the potty. After successfully using the potty again, Liam went running to the kitchen for his M &M's. Amanda lifted him up and gave him a kiss and handed him his treat. Rory stood there smiling, then little Liam grabbed his favorite Thomas the train toy and ran back to his Da and G-pa to go for a walk outside. Finn then put Lyn in the baby carrier and put it on. **

" **Liam is doing well with his potty-training," Amanda said as she watched the two men take the three children outside.**

" **He is, and I'm surprised. I thought for sure he would be harder than Lucas. Do you remember Finn training Lucas?"**

" **I do, and did you know he called his brother for advice. That should have been a hint that something was going to go wrong."**

" **That and taking Colin with him to Target to buy the paper targets for the toilet," Rory laughed.**

 **The two women laughed and confident that the kitchen was clean, they walked outside on her patio to enjoy the morning. Before she walked outside her phone rang. She went back to the kitchen and took it off the charger.**

" **Hi mom," Rory said as she walked out to the patio.**

" **Just letting you know we are at New London waiting for the 10:30 ferry. Jack and your Grandmother will come out on Saturday. They should be there by noon."**

" **That's great, mom Amanda and Liam are here. Angus, Mia and the twins will be arriving on Friday too. Do you have the cake?"**

" **No, Sookie, Jackson and the kids will be bringing it themselves on Sunday."**

" **Thanks mom see you soon," she said as she ended the call.**

" **That was your mum?" Amanda asked her.**

" **Yes they are in New London waiting for the next ferry. Apparently my grandmother is not with them."**

" **Things still strained between you two?"**

" **Yes, she's seeing someone now. It has only been two years that Grandpa died,"**

" **Luv, she's lonely. If your mom can accept it, then you should at least try."**

 **Just then Finn returned with a restless baby along with Liam carrying their beach treasures and shoes. He was barefoot. She helped him take their daughter out of the Boba. Liam came up to her and hugged her legs.**

" **Look, me got fedder,"**

" **Yes you do. Finn where's Lucas?" she asked him.**

" **Over there, Da is telling him stories about the ocean and sharks, so they were walking slower."**

 **Amanda laughed, "He used to do that with you, Finn. Always encouraging your imagination. Jake and Jasper won't sit still for his stories like your two do."**

" **Well books and tall tales are in their blood," Rory replied with a smile. She placed Lyn in her arms and noticed that she was damp.**

" **I'm going to change her and then feed her, Liam are you going to stay with Da and G-ma or are you going to lay down. Maybe G-ma can read you a story."**

" **No me want bikkie," he said using the Australian word for a cookie or biscuit.**

" **Come on, G-ma will get you a bikkie," taking Liam's hand Amanda led him to the kitchen where she had brought some of her homemade biscuits. Finn walked into the nursery where Rory has just finished changing their daughter.**

 **Walking over to her he kissed her cheek.**

" **You should have seen Liam today on the walk. As soon as he got near the sand he sat on the ground and took off his shoes. He was happy to put his feet in the sand Rory. I can't wait till we get back to Australia and he goes in the water. Da says he is just like I was."**

" **Finn how often have I told you that Liam is your Mini-Me," she laughed.**

" **I know and that has me worried. Crickey I was such a handful! No wonder my parents sent me away to boarding school. Promise me though, we won't do that to Liam."**

" **I promise, I think we can keep him occupied, maybe you will be able to anticipate his next move."**

" **Ha!" he responded and then winked at her.**

 **They walked into their bedroom and the two of them sat on their bed leaning against the headboard the way they were in the morning when she was nursing Lyn. He put his arm around her and leaned his head on hers as she nursed their daughter.**

" **To think that I almost lost all this to Logan," he said remembering the events in October when Logan tried to win back Rory's affections.**


	24. Part 2 Chapter 12 Advice

**Chapter 12** **Advice**

September 30 - Oct. 2, 2011

Finn's family enjoyed their weekend in Stars Hollow. Liam and Amanda were very impressed with the Dragonfly, and the food that was served there. They also enjoyed the food that Luke served at Luke's diner.

Lorelai, Liam, Ashlyn, Amanda and Luke sat in the kitchen of her childhood home discussing food. Finn, Rory, Mia, and Angus decided that they did not want to be a part of that discussion, so they left and walked the streets of Stars Hollow. As they walked down the street to the middle of town she began to tell them stories about what it was like growing up there in Stars Hollow. As they walked towards Doose's, they came across Kirk chasing Petal down the street. Angus and Finn started laughing.

"What is that man trying to do?" Mia asked her.

"Oh that's Kirk and his pet pig Petal. The town decided that before Kirk and Lulu have children he should have a pet. So he got himself the pig."

"Now that is an original idea. Every couple should have a pig before they have children," Angus said trying not to burst out laughing.

She looked at Finn and said, "Finn you did some bizarre things at Yale,"

"Finn I only know about the time you sink the boat with Logan. You mean there are more stories you have kept from your big brother?" Angus said, "He never told the family anything. We only heard about Fiji because Mitchum called Da up asking Da for his help so the three of the boys didn't end up in jail."

"I should have known," she said laughing.

The four of them walked over to the gazebo and sat on the steps. Finn had his arms around her as she sat between his legs Mia sat beside her husband with his arms around her shoulders. Rory looked up and smiled at Finn and said, "So where do I start?"

Finn started to laugh, "The day I first saw you standing at the coffee cart with that bartender guy. I can't remember his name."

"Marty. You and Colin bumped into him and Logan was drunk walking with some girl."

"And you told all of us off. We had hired Rory's friend Marty for some of our parties. But you know how Colin can be. When we saw them I had told Colin that I wanted to meet her and so Colin said to leave it to me."

He pulled her towards him and leaned down and kissed her and licked her bottom lip.

"So you planned on doing that." She answered.

"Oh yes, of course. Later that week Colin and I were talking, and I told him that I wanted to go out with you. So we convinced Logan I needed to find a certain girl,. I was looking for you, but I pretended I was looking for someone with red hair so that Logan wouldn't put the moves on you.."

"How did that work for you?" Angus said, knowing how upset Finn was after Logan had started to date Rory.

Finn didn't say anything but looked at his brother.

"Yes you had Logan and Colin with you and I was standing in the hall putting up posters for Asher Flemings wake. You were writing your phone number on my whiteboard that was on my dorm room door."

"What year was this, Finn?" His brother asked him.

"The September after the Fiji boat incident, when Logan sank the boat."

"My sophomore year and your junior year right?" Rory added.

"Unfortunately, Logan and Rory got into a verbal sparring match and Logan decided that she was his next conquest."

Mia looked at Rory, "Oh, I didn't know you dated, Logan Huntzberger."

"Yes, for two and a half years, but we broke up at my graduation."

She went quiet for a minute, so Finn decided to add the story about the LDB event. That's when he knew that this girl was someone he admired. She was fearless and beautiful not like the other girls he met at Yale.

"The next time we were together was the LDB event. Rory was a journalist on the Yale Daily News and happened to catch Steph run into the ladies' room where a ball gown and a gorilla mask. I had my car parked out front of the library, where my love use to hang out. So she copied down my license plate number when she heard Steph say Omni Paratus. We were going to one of our events. So cornered Logan write a piece about the LDB and expose them. So he went and called a meeting and he had a plan for her to attend the next event. She attended the event and even jumped off the seven-foot scaffold, which I was supposed to do."

"You jumped off a seven-foot scaffold?" Mia asked surprised.

"Yes, in a ball gown, with an umbrella and a harness around my waist."

"Finn why didn't you do it? You usually do things like that. You used to bungee jump in Australia," Mia said.

Rory started laughing, "Finn decided he wanted to be a human target for the paintball contest and missed the mats when he went diving across the target range."

"Now that doesn't surprise me, my little brother was always the daredevil."

"Yes but it was fun being on the stretcher and all the beautiful girls were attending me."

"Except me," she said with a wink.

"True but you were going through your issues with Logan if I remember correctly."

"Yes, he convinced me that I hadn't lived until I took that leap. So I did, and it was the most exhilarating thing I had ever done."

" Rory if you and Finn have children, pray that they turn out like you or you will spend most of your time at the hospital."

They all started laughing.


	25. Authors NOte

**Authors Note**

 **To my readers of my Story Life Choices Challenges and Changes**

 **I apologize for not publishing chapter 12. In my haste to update I forgot to down load the chapter Advice Part 2 chapter 12 to my document manager site. I hope you will forgive me.**

 **Here is the missing chapter.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **JLDP3**


	26. Part 2 Chapter 14 Plan

**Chapter 14** **Plan**

October 2, 2011

After the Fall Festival, Finn decided to take his brother's advice and talk to Rory about Logan. They need to be honest with each other. But first they were going to meet Robert at the bar at the Manor House Hotel. It was a little after five when they arrived at the bar. Robert and his date were seated at a booth having drinks. Finn noticed him first, Rory whispered to Finn that she wanted to use the ladies room and went inside. As she was exiting the ladies room door she ran into Logan.

"Ace what are you doing here?" He said pulling her in for a hug.

He went to kiss her, and she turned her cheek and gave him an air kiss and quickly took a step back.

"Logan, this is a surprise. I was away for the weekend and just received your email today. I thought you were in London."

"I had some business to take care of in NYC and came in last night, I just stopped by to see Finn."

Thinking fast she said, "I came to meet Paris and Doyle. They were supposed to come into Hartford for a Chilton reunion. I just arrived myself."

"Why don't we sit together, I would like to see Paris and Doyle again."

Rory feels her phone buzz and notices that it is from Finn, "Could you excuse me for a minute Logan. I have to take this call."

She walks back into the Ladies' room and answers it.

"Finn, Logan is here. I just ran into him coming out of the ladies' room. Is this Robert's surprise?"

She hears Finn say something to Robert, "No, he is just as surprised as I am. What do you want to do?"

"I told him that I was waiting for Paris and Doyle, so I am going to call them and see if they can come down to meet me. I know they are in Hartford this weekend. Her parents were having some sort of party and Terrance had convinced her and Doyle to attend. Maybe they are ready to leave the Geller home."

"Okay, I see Logan over at the bar Luv. I will go and distract him, so you can make your phone call. Ror, text me and let me know what you plan to do."

Rory quickly dials Paris' number, she listens to it ring three times and then Paris picked up.

"Paris, are you and Doyle ready to leave the party? I happen to be back from Stars Hollow and I am at the new Manor House Hotel at the bar. I came to meet some friends, but Logan is here."

"Rory, you called just in time. Sure we can leave, in fact I have a friend of ours that we haven't seen in a long time. I will bring him along too. We will be there in about five minutes."

"Great I will be waiting in the lobby."

She sends Finn a quick message and slips out to the lobby. As she is standing there she runs into Mia and Angus.

"Rory, where's Finn? I thought you were meeting friends from college here tonight?" Mia asked.

"We are, but Logan showed up, so I just called friends of mine from high school and they are coming. Please if you go into the bar, pretend you don't know me, ok?'"

"Sure, you know you both have to face Logan sooner or later," Angus told her with concern in his voice.

"I know but...it's so complicated and I am just finding out how much Finn cared for me and I realize how much I care for him too."

Just then Paris, Doyle, and Tristan Dugray walked into the hotel lobby. Tristan took one look at Rory and smiled. The three of them walked over to Rory each giving her a hug.

Tristan hugs her and says, "Mare, you look great."

"Tristan, it is so good to see you too. Paris, Doyle, Tristan this is Angus and Mia Morgan. Angus, Mia, this is Dr Paris Geller, Doyle McMaster and Tristan Dugray."

"Rory we are going up to our rooms now, we will talk later," Mia told her as she hugged her goodbye.

"Thanks Mia, you have my phone number, right?"

Mia and Angus smiled and nodded.

Rory turned to her friends and said, "Shall we go and get some drinks and catch up?"

The four of them walked into the bar and Finn noticed them right away. Rory was chatting to a very handsome blonde man that he didn't recognize. Immediately he began to feel jealous, but he couldn't let Logan know. He watched them go into a booth across the room from them. He had convinced Logan to go and sit with Robert and his date. Logan had been turning around in his booth and happened to see Rory walk in.

"Finn I told you that Rory was here, there she is sitting with Paris and Doyle. Come on guys we should go over and say hi."

"Logan, I don't know. Didn't she tell you she was seeing someone? Maybe that is him."

Tristan had taken a seat beside Rory and put his arm behind her on the back of the booth.

"Mare, Paris said you gave up your dream of journalism, and now you're a teacher?"

"Yes, I am teaching English here in Chilton. And you Tris? What are you doing now.?"

Paris and Doyle came back with drinks for them. Doyle got Rory a Long Island Iced Tea for her and Paris and he got himself and Tristan a pitcher of beer to share.

They sat talking for a while before Logan, Finn, Robert and his date came over.

"Do I know you?" Finn used his old line on her. She turned and looked at him with love in her eyes. Paris noticed it right away.

"Finn? Oh my God, Of course you know me…" she jumped up and hugged him tight and whispered, 'I love you." then backed up and saw Robert and his date. The two women began to scream. "Olivia?"

"Rory?'

They hugged each other and jumped up and down, then Rory went and hugged Robert and then Logan.

She then turned to her friends and said, "Paris, Doyle you remember Finn, Logan, Robert and Olivia from Yale?"

Tristan stood up and put his arm around Rory's waist, when Finn and Logan saw that they both began to feel jealous.

"Mare, Yale? I thought you went to Harvard."

"No, I went to Yale."

"Oh Tris, this is Finn Morgan, Robert Holmes, Logan Huntzberger and Olivia Marchant. This is Tristan Dugray."

Tristan put out his hand and shook them. Being a gentleman he asked them to join them. They all moved to a larger table and immediately Tristan sat on Rory's left and Finn moved in to sit on her right, leaving Logan to sit beside Finn and across from them were Doyle, Paris, Robert, and Olivia. They all began to talk. Rory sat quietly when Logan began to quiz Tristan about his relationship with Rory.

Before Tristan had an answer, Paris responded. "Logan, this was Rory's boyfriend from Chilton. The first blonde trust fund boy she fell for. I always said, that you were her replacement. Now that they found each other again, it is just a matter of time."

Rory kicked Paris under the table. Paris knew that Rory and Finn were together, and even though she did like Finn more than she liked Logan she still wanted to rub it in. It was Paris.

"So you two dated in high school? I thought you dated that Dean character?"

"Oh you mean Bag Boy? Paris, Rory, whatever happened to old Bag Boy?" Tristan asked with a smirk on his face.

"Tris, his name was Dean and he used to call you the accountant, remember? Last I heard he has married again and had a few children."

"Well Mare, he must have been psychic because I am an accountant actually. I work on Wall Street now for my father's brokerage firm and I own a computer security business."

Since there was a break in the conversation Rory discreetly put her hand under the table and grabbed Finn's thigh. He took her hand and squeezed it. She turned and spoke to Olivia. "So how did you and Robert meet?"

"I went to visit this Gallery. I walked inside, and I stop to admire the photographs that were on display. Robert came over to me and asked me if I needed any help," she giggled.

Robert said, "This beautiful creature turns to me and says, yes I would love to meet the talented photographer who took these photographs."

"Robert then leans in close to me and says, you're looking at him."

Olivia turned and kissed Robert on the lips.

"Then we went out for coffee, that turned to dinner, and we found out we had a common friend...you." Olivia told Rory as she snuggled into Robert's shoulder.

Rory smiled at them. She turned to Finn, Tristan and Logan and said, "Isn't that romantic."

Paris choked and almost spit out her drink. Doyle began to pound her on her back.

Finn looked at Rory and raised his eyebrow and squeezed her knee. Robert grinned, and Logan sneered, "I'm surprised you didn't suggest she come back to your apartment to see your etchings."

Without hesitation Robert replied, "No, Logan that's the line you always used when you go to Vegas."

Tristan, Finn and Doyle tried hard not to laugh. The girls excused themselves and went into the bathroom.

In the bathroom Paris said, "Rory, I know your dating Finn, but how are you going to deal with Logan. He is as arrogant as ever,"

"I know, Finn and I need to tell him. Thanks for bringing Tristan along. He looks like he is happy and successful."

"He is, when I told him you called and explained what was going on , he said he would be happy to help out a friend."

"Thanks Paris. Olivia are you and Robert seriously dating?"

" Yes actually we are living together."

"I am so happy for the two of you. Robert is an amazing person. You are both so talented and I love your story how you both met at his gallery. That has the makings of the beginning of a romantic novel," Rory said.

"Rory, Robert told me how you and Finn met again. Now that is romantic."

"Yes I guess it was," Rory said with a smile.

"But seriously Rory, if you need help with your situation with Logan call me. Robert and I will be happy to help you two."

The girls stayed in the bathroom for a while exchanging phone numbers . She asked them not to share her number since she feared that Logan would be calling her often if he did get it. They left the bathroom and went to the bar. They sat there and talked to the men but when Paris noticed that Rory was beginning to look uncomfortable around Logan she said, "Doyle, honey I am tired. I think we better leave."

"You know that isn't a bad idea, Tristan are you ready to go?" Doyle said looking at Tristan.

"Yes, how about you Mare, are you ready too?"

"Yes, thank you. It was great seeing everyone again." She hugged them each goodbye and whispered in Finn's ear that they would bring her home.

She then walked out with Doyle, Paris and Tristan. Tristan brought his own car and offered Rory a ride home. Not knowing what to say she said okay and got in the car with him. She told him her address and he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot into the city traffic.

"Mare, it was so good to see you again. So I take it you and Huntzberger dated for a while?" he asked.

"Yes, but it didn't end well. Until today I hadn't seen him since my graduation day. He proposed that day and I knew that I wasn't ready for marriage, I needed to get away from Stars Hollow and live my life on my own terms. I no longer wanted to be known as Lorelai's mini-me, or Emily and Richard's granddaughter nor did I want the name Huntzberger to be the reason I got a job. So I told him not yet, hoping we could wait a year. But Logan had to have it all, he told me it was either now or never. So he left. "

Tristan continued driving and she told him which street to turn down to get to her house. He pulled up into her driveway and stopped the car. He didn't make a move to get out but instead turned and said, "Mare, I thought a lot about you when I was away at Military school. I wanted to call you and visit. I came home once and went to Stars Hollow, but you weren't there. I wish now that I never messed things up when we were in high school. "

She reached across the car and took his hand.

"Tris, we were kids."

"If it was me, I would have waited. I would have never let you go." 

"Tris.." 

Gazing into her blue eyes he said, "Mare, if I wasn't engaged to be married I would kiss you right now."

"You're engaged? Congratulations, Tris that is wonderful."

They got out of the car and he walked her to her front door. She leaned in and hugged him again.

"Thanks Tris for the ride home."

"You know maybe we should get together. I will be home at Thanksgiving and I will be bringing Nina my fiancé. We can meet up."

"I would like that Tris."

She had her phone in her hand and he said, "Give me your phone."

She handed her phone to him and he quickly typed his number in it and then called himself.

"Now you have my number, and I have yours,"

"Thanks Tristan, for the ride and everything," she said taking her phone back from him.

He kissed her on the cheek. "Take care Mare."

Tristan smiled and waved, as he walked back to his car.

She walked into her house and shut the door. Thinking about the evening and how it worked out. She wondered how things were going with Finn and Logan. She locked her front door then went into her bedroom to get ready for bed.


	27. Part 2 Chapter 15 She's Moving On

**Part 2a Chapter 15** **She's Moving On**

October 2, 2011

Logan and Finn sat in the bar and continued to drink. Logan continued to complain about Rory and that blonde high school friend of hers.

"Finn it should be me that she was sitting next to tonight. I am the only one that can make her happy. I was such a fool."

"Listen Mate, she's moved on."

"I can change her mind. I know I can."

Logan kept on drinking and Finn listened. He wanted him to leave. He needed to call her, go over to her home and crawl in her bed. He wanted to hold her and make love to her. He needed to show her that he was the only man for her. The more he listened to Logan the more he began to have doubts about himself. Was he good enough for her? He was just as much of a flirt as Tristan and Logan.

Finn looked at Logan and said, "Mate, I think you need to go home and sleep this off. You will feel better in the morning." He helped Logan stand up.

Leaning on Finn he said, "You are a good friend Finn. I can always depend on you to do the right thing. Promise me you will help me get Rory back. I miss my Ace. My life isn't complete. I need her in my life."

"Logan go home, you have to sort things out before you go after Rory. Remember you are engaged."

"Your right Finn."

Convincing Logan to go home. He called his driver and car to take Logan back to his parents' home.

Standing outside watching his driver leave with Logan in the back seat, he thought about Robert. Robert's new girlfriend, Olivia was an artist and a friend of Rory's from Yale. Robert had told him that he met her at the gallery. Roberts portraits lately were becoming popular. He had many calls now and he was in demand. He wondered if he would take a portrait of Rory for him. Opening his phone Finn called Rory.

"Hey, can I come over?" he asked her.

"Yes, of course. I am in bed but not asleep yet. I am just reading."

"Ok, I will be over soon."

It was now eleven o'clock, so he texted his brother to see if he could give him a ride to Rory's house. He didn't want to drive and since he sent his car with Logan he didn't want to wait. Angus came back with a quick response and Finn went to his room and packed some clothes in his bag. He wanted to see Rory before he left for California for three days. He was going with Angus and his father on business to the west coast to check on a few of their properties. Angus came down and drove Finn to Rory's home. He dropped him off in front of her townhouse.

Finn walked up to the door and using his key he let himself in. He yelled up to Rory and she came to the top of the stairs. She looked beautiful with the light shining behind her. Her hair was pulled in a long braid and hanging to one side. She had on her tank top and cotton pajama pants that had cupcakes all over them.

"Mmm, you look good enough to eat," he said huskily looking at her.

"You sound like the big bad wolf, Mr. Morgan," she teased back.

He bounded up the stairs two at a time and pulled her towards him. Placing his hands on the back of her head he leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth. Scooping her up in his arms he took her into the bedroom where he proceeded to take off her clothes. He felt desperate to have her and he began to kiss and caress her. He kissed her neck then her breast. He continued down to her stomach, then not stopping he pulled her thighs apart and began to lick and suck her core. She moaned and groaned. Taking his fingers he began to enter her as he continued to nip and suck her. She immediately climaxed and screamed his name. Knowing that he couldn't hold it any longer he crawled up and put her legs on his shoulders and entered her. He moved faster and faster and kissed her lips. He went and sucked each breast until he felt her muscles tighten around him. He knew she was ready. Flipping her around he pulled her up on her knees and entered her from behind. He pushed into her as far as he could go and they both climaxed at the same time. They had never made love like this before. They collapsed on the bed and he slowly rolled off her. He looked at her and gently moved her hair away from her face.

"Do you know how much I love you? It killed me tonight seeing you with that man."

"Finn," she rolled over to him and pulled him into her chest. She brought her hands to his face and kissed him.

"Rory, we have to tell Logan and everyone we are together. I don't want to see you with anyone else. I have to leave on Tuesday for three days."

"Is Logan gone? Why was he here Finn?"

"Two reasons, one to see you and two to purchase a new newspaper for the company. I guess he is looking into purchasing some small newspapers in the area."

"Why does he want to see me?"

"He thinks you're wasting your time teaching and should be working at one of his papers."

He wrapped his arms around her and she sighed. "Finn we have to tell him."

"I know, he is leaving tomorrow but will be back in a week for Robert's Gallery opening. I told Robert and Olivia that when I get back we will go into the city and we can hang out."

"Good, I want that."

"Angus said he talked to you tonight."

"Yes, they waited with me until Paris, Doyle, and Tristan came. Finn I didn't know Tristan was coming. We never dated, we were sort of friends and he used to call me Mary in high school."

"Is that why he kept calling you Mare, it was driving Logan nuts."

She giggled, "Why did that bother him?"

"Do you know why he called you Mary?"

"No I just thought he was teasing me. I used to call him Bible Boy and Satan Spawn."

"You are so innocent," he told her with a chuckle and pulled her close to him. "I am so glad you are no longer a Mary."

"What do you mean?"

"We used to call girls Mary if they were virgins. You were Tristan's Mary."

"Me? Hah. Well I guess I was."

"So bag boy? That was your boyfriend I saw that night at your grandmother's party?"

"Yes, Dean and we broke up after that."

"So was Tristan your boyfriend?"

"He kissed me once and I cried and ran away."

"Well you aren't going to run from me, are you?"

"No, never,"

Leaning up on his arms he lowered his lips on hers. "I love you Rory Gilmore and I am going to be your last boyfriend."


	28. Part 2 Chapter 16 First Time Apart

**Chapter 16** **This Can't Be**

October 4, 2011

Tuesday morning came, and Finn and Rory found themselves awake at 5:45 am holding each other, and not wanting to get up to get ready for work. Finn had to leave at nine a.m. to catch the Morgan Corporate plane to fly with his brother and father to California. They were to return on Saturday. He did not want to be away from her especially since Logan had made his surprise visit on Sunday. Rory still had not responded to his first email and she was hoping that it would have been his last.

"Rory I want you to promise to call me every night."

"I will, and you call me too," she answered back. He had his right arm around her and she had her head on his neck, his head was resting on top of hers and his left hand was holding hers. Neither had slept well, anticipating their separation.

"So what is your schedule?" she asked him.

"We arrive in LA and the driver will take us to The Morgan West in Long Beach. Then on Thursday the driver will bring us to Laguna Beach to our newest Resort the Morgan at Dana Point, Friday morning we then go to Bell Canyon where Angus found an older hotel that he wants to knock down and build a newer one that has views of the Canyon. The next morning we will head back to LA to board our plane and be back on Saturday."

"You will be very busy," she whispered in his ear as she kissed his neck and continued down his chest. She placed kisses on his abdomen and laid her head on his stomach as she stroked his thighs and groin. Their legs were interlocked with each other and he quickly flipped her over on her back, so he was hovering on top of her.

"Rory you are going to be the death of me. You are insatiable." He entered her in one thrust.

"I need to remember how you feel, I will be without you for the next three nights." He looked into her beautiful blue eyes. Their eyes locked as he quickly picked up his speed, his hips rocking in and out. She groaned and grabbed his buttocks to push him further. She raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist and turning her head she began to nibble the inside of his forearm. He felt the tingling and increased his speed, her muscles clenched and the two gave into their heat and desire. He gently lowered his weight on his forearms not wanting to become unjoined. She brought her legs down and pulled him close. He kissed her face, eyelids, nose and neck. They slowly rolled apart. He looked at the clock and saw it was now six thirty. Giving her a kiss on the side her head he whispered, "Let's continue this in the shower."

She started to laugh and said, "Whose insatiable now?"

Thirty minutes later they were out of the shower and getting ready. He was in her bedroom packing his overnight bag. He was going to head to his apartment at the hotel after she left for work to finish packing and meet his father and brother. She had pulled her hair back in a low bun and put on a blue wrap dress. He went into her kitchen and prepared her a light breakfast and a tall mug of coffee. She came out with her laptop and tote with her school papers in it. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"We can do this, only three days." He told her

" It's just that, Finn, I am finally happy, and I don't want it to stop. I'm afraid when you leave you won't want to come back."

"Rory, nothing will stop us from being together. When I return from my business trip, we will sort it out and announce our relationship to everyone. We won't keep it a secret to your grandparents or Logan," Finn told her.

Kissing him one last time, she grabbed her things and headed out the door.

"One last pash ,Luv, in the driveway so that everyone can see that you have a man you are crazy about."

Smiling at him she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The day went uneventful, that evening as she was waiting to hear from Finn, her phone rang. It was Olivia.

"Rory, I am so upset we weren't able to sit and catch up on Sunday. I was wondering if you were busy on Friday? Robert has gone to LA and I thought maybe you could come up to the city and we can go out."

"Olivia I would love that, I can take the train in and meet you. Where do you live?"

Olivia had given her address, she was living on 11th St. in New York in a studio.

"I can get an Uber from the train station. I will check the train schedule and then let you know what time."

"Rory, why don't you plan on spending the night, and we can go out and go dancing and meet Lucy."

"Is Lucy in New York too?"

"Yes she is an actress, model, she does a lot of commercials and voice-overs, plus she is selling real estate for the Vanderbilt agency."

"I can't wait. This sounds like fun and it will be so great to see you again."

Rory hung up and started to make herself some dinner.

Her phone rang again and this time it was Mia.

"Hi, have you heard from the boys yet?" she asked,

"No not yet, have you?"

"No, so what are you going to do this weekend."

"I just got a call from an old college girlfriend, Olivia Marquant, she is dating Robert and she lives in the city. She invited me to come. Do you want to join me? I was thinking of taking the train in."

"That sounds like fun, but you know we can take the car, and we can stay in my apartment when we get there, it will be overnight. We can even go to the OMNIA and dance."

"Mia that would be great. I can't wait to call Olivia back. You will enjoy her. She and Lucy are so much fun."

Rory called Olivia back and told her that she would be bringing Finn's sister in law if that was ok, Olivia thought that would be fun. She would see if she could take a personal half day on Friday and then they could go in earlier and see the city.

Finn called later that evening. It was 6:30 their time and they were getting ready for dinner and it was 9:30 her time. She was lying in bed reading a book when he called.

"Hi my exotic one," she teased.

"Hello yourself, Babe. Do you miss me?"

"Of course I do."

"What are you doing?"

" I am lying in bed reading. Olivia called me today." 

"She did? Why?"

"I guess Robert is in L.A. on a photo shoot and he won't be back until late on Saturday, so she asked me to come into the city on Friday. I said yes, and Mia is going with me."

"That's a great idea, I wouldn't want you to go into the city alone. Are you taking the car?"

"Yes, originally I was going to take the train in, but she suggested the car and we can stay in their apartment there."

"Rory, where does Olivia live?"

"On 11th St in a studio, Mia suggested that we can go to the OMNIA later too."

"Ok, I will have Mia's name on the list, with your name and Olivia."

"Oh add Lucy Baldwin on the list too, she will be joining us. She went to Yale too, she is an actress, model and sells real estate now in the city. She was Olivia's roommate. They were friends of mine, Senior year. You will like her too Finn. She used to date Marty."

"Ok, I will, listen Pops and Angus are at the door, so I will go and call you later. I miss you."

"Miss you too Finn, hurry home."


	29. Part 2 June 22, 2017 Family Time

**June 22, 2017 Family Time**

 **Rory opened her eyes when she heard the sliding glass door behind her open and heard "Mama, me want to pay with Ooke."**

" **Come here you, where is Luke?"**

 **Finn was standing behind his son and walked forward sitting beside her in the other Adirondack chairs that they had on their back deck.**

" **He is going outside with Pops to play on the swing set. I wasn't sure if you want Liam there."**

" **Sure if your father is up to having both and as long as they keep the gate locked so Liam doesn't head out into the woods. I am worried about the ticks. Make sure they both have socks long pants and shirts on and tick repellent."**

 **Leaning down he kissed her on the lips, "Will do Boss Lady."**

 **She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Remember that the next time you forget who is in charge."**

 **He chuckled, Liam and crawled up on her lap and was pushing his father.**

" **My Mama, come me want to swing."**

" **Ok Monkey, Da will get you ready to swing." Finn then threw his son over his shoulder and brought him into the house.**

 **Where she was sitting she could see the kids play yard. Finn had insisted when they bought the place the kids needed a play yard with a fort, slides, tunnels and swings. So he and Colin researched the different playgrounds and play equipment and had this built for the children.**

 **Colin and Steph had bought the property adjacent to theirs, so they had a double compound. Right now, they could take a golf cart over to each other's home, which they did often, unless they had been out and then they drove by car. They had a golf cart access road that went from one home to the other. Rory decided she better go inside to make sure that Lucas put the tick repellent on and wore his shoes. He could easily talk the adults out of what he was supposed to do, very much like his father. He was stubborn and had a mind of his own.**

 **She walked into his bedroom just in time hearing him tell his father that he didn't need it because he had superpowers.**

" **Da, I am like you. I have superpowers and I can kill the ticks with my hand."**

 **Rory watched from the doorway as Lucas tried to do some Karate kicks and Liam behind him imitating him.**

" **Lucas Richard Morgan. You are going to put on the tick lotion and you are going to wear the long sleeve superman shirt with the cape and your jeans. You can wear your superman socks, but you must keep your shoes on. Even Superman wore shoes."**

" **Mama, please I want to wear my shorts.. It's hot outside."**

 **Shaking her head with her hands on her hips she said, "NO discussion little man. Look Liam is ready to go. So if you want to go out with G-pa you have to get ready."**

 **Finn looked at his son and said, "No good arguing with her Mate, it doesn't work. I know."**

 **Luke looked at his father and then his mother and grinned. He knew his father was right. Sighing he said, "Da when can we be the boss."**

 **Finn started to laugh, "Lucas as soon as I figure that out I will tell you. Maybe we should ask G-pa that question."**

 **Luke got dressed, he then turned to Liam and said, "Ok let's find G-pa and go play Superheroes. I am Superman and you can be Batman."**

" **No me Spidey-man."**

" **Ok c'mon." The two boys went running out of their bedrooms down the hall yelling for their G-pa and telling him they were ready. Finn put his arm around Rory's shoulder and whispered, "So when can I be the boss?"**

 **Whispering back, "Later tonight in the bedroom." He growled in her ear and the two of them walked out looking for Amanda and Ashlyn.**

 **Amanda was rocking and singing to her granddaughter in the nursery.**

" _ **Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree  
Merry, merry king of the bush is he  
Laugh, Kookaburra! Laugh, Kookaburra!  
Gay your life must be**_

 _ **Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree  
Eating all the gum drops he can see  
Stop, Kookaburra! Stop, Kookaburra!  
Leave some there for me."**_

 **They watched her and saw their daughter look up at her grandmother.**

 **They walked in. "Looks like someone, likes her G-ma's singing," Finn said to his mother.**

" **I used to sing this song to you."**

" **I remember," He says to her as he gives her a hug.**

" **Rory and I are going to sit on the deck. Do you want to join us? We can put Lyn in the carrier. You can wear it or one of us can wear it," he told her.**

" **I would enjoy that. She is such a doll. Finn she is such a good baby."**

 **Amanda and Finn got her ready to go sit on their deck. Rory made more coffee and another pot of tea. She looked at the clock and knew her mother, and Luke would be here soon. Bringing the tea out on a serving cart with her mother in law's homemade biscuits, some fruit, and coffee, she joined her husband and mother in law on the deck. She laughed as she watched her boys running around their G-pa. Suddenly she heard a car horn. Luke got excited and started to run to the gate.**

" **Oh, I forgot to tell you, Angus called earlier, and they are arriving today instead of tomorrow."**

 **Finn had the carrier on and walked off his deck towards the driveway. She turned to her mother in law and shook her head. Amanda smiled and looped her arm in hers as the two women walked off the deck and followed Finn.**

 **Running towards Finn were his two twin nephews, James and Jasper. They were 5 months older than Lucas and the cousins enjoyed being together. Angus and Mia spent most of their year in Australia, outside of Brisbane. When they were in the States they would stay in their penthouse apartment in New York City. Mia and Rory became close in 2011. Mia became her confident that night when she thought Finn was cheating on her.**


	30. Part 2 Chapter 17 Proof

**Chapter 17** **Proof**

October 6, 2011

Thursday seemed like a long day for Rory. She started the day with a long boring department meeting, then her classes were shortened because of an assembly. She was becoming frustrated with her students. They were all using their iPhones in her class and not paying attention. At 2:30, after her last class had ended, her classroom phone rang. She walked over and answered it.

"Ace, Hi. Can we talk?"

"Logan, I'm in my classroom. It is difficult to talk here."

"Ror, we used to talk all the time. I was a fool to let you go. These last four years,"

"Logan, don't.."

"Rory, let me finish. When I saw your grandparents and they told me that you were in Hartford, I knew I had to see you again. When I saw you all the feelings of regret resurfaced. I miss talking to you. We used to be good friends, I miss the banter."

"Logan, let me call you back. I need to drop off some papers to the office. I promise I will call you as soon as I get in my car."

"You promise?" he asked her with doubt in his voice.

Her heart squeezed, she felt that hurt. "Yes, I promise, Logan."

She hung up her classroom phone and picked up the form she had filled out earlier today to take a personal day for tomorrow. She had already called the substitute service and arranged for a substitute teacher to come in for her the next day. She decided to take the whole day off, so she and Mia could spend time together. She liked her and hoped to get to know her better.

She walked into the Headmaster's office and handed the form to the secretary. She smiled at Rory and told her to have a good weekend. She left the office and bumped into Graham.

"Hey, did I hear Jane tell you to have a good weekend?" he asked her as they continued to walk down the hall together.

"Yes, I am taking a personal day tomorrow."

"Good for you, we all need time. Rory I wanted to ask you a question. Are you still dating Finn?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh I was wondering if we could meet sometime. He told me to contact him and talk about his homeland. Next semester I wanted to teach a 10-week course on Australia and I thought he could help me plan it."

"I am sure he will, Graham. Why don't you give him a call. He is away right now but he will be back next week," she suggested.

"I will do that, have a good weekend Rory." Graham left the building and walked to his parking lot and smiled when he saw his old friend Tristan Dugray. Tristan walked up to him and said, "So what did you find out. Is she really dating Finn Morgan?"

"Yes she is dating Finn Morgan. He was a close friend of Logan Huntzberger, Colin McCrae and Robert Holmes in college. I thought you were engaged? What's the interest?"

"Let's just say she was the one that got away, remember Mary that I talked about when we were at Military School together?"

"No, she's not that Mary!" Graham replied shaking his head

"Yes, Rory Gilmore and I went to Chilton together," Tristan said.

"Well if she was with Huntzberger and now Finn she isn't as innocent as that name applies."

"What do you mean?"

"Tris, remember how we were at the academy? We were innocent compared to those two. They were legends at Yale. While I was there Finn had a different girl or girls a night, and Logan. Let's just say all he had to do is look at the girls and they were throwing their panties at him. He only dated one girl seriously the last year he was in college, then he left and went to London. I guess they say when the cat was away the mice will play, if you know what I mean. He was never faithful."

"Interesting, I will keep that in mind. Rory might need someone who will be a good friend, someone she can trust," he mumbled to himself, but loud enough for Graham to hear.

"Listen, Tristan if I were you I would sit back and wait, Finn will get tired of her. I dated her for a year and let's just say she is the Ice Princess."

Graham got in his car and he backed out of the school parking lot. Tristan looked at the school and wondered if he should walk back in but decided he will wait patiently. Now that he knew that she was here in Hartford, a short ride from the city he could visit her. Yes he was engaged to Nina, Crystina Carlton, an engagement of convenience that wasn't going to go anywhere. He wanted more, not a marriage like his parents.

Rory went home and began to pack for her overnight in the city. She was excited to go out with the girls. It had been a long time since she had a girl's night. Except for seeing Lane and occasionally Paris she hadn't been with just girls since college. She missed Stephanie, and she was glad that they had reconnected. She was excited to reconnect with Olivia. Imagine Robert with Olivia, she wondered how that ever happened. She knew his parents were wealthy she just never saw him interested in the arts. Olivia was still beautiful, and Robert looked totally enraptured with her. Sort of the way she and Finn looked at each other. Finn, she thought. Oh how she missed him. She had called Logan liked she promised on her ride home. He now had her cell phone number, but she reminded him that she was dating someone from Hartford and they could only be friends.

At first he was ready to argue with her but then she heard a female voice in the background. He told her he had to go.

"Logan I knew you never became a monk after we broke up four years ago, you told me from the beginning that you weren't a boyfriend type of guy. We tried, so let's just be friends?"

"Ok Ace, I will talk soon. Thanks for giving me your number." He then ended their call.

She will tell Finn tonight that she had spoken to Logan, maybe then they can repair their friendship and he and Finn can be good friends again.

It was ten pm, so it would be seven pm there in Laguna Beach. She decided to call him. His phone rang three times before he dug it out of his pocket. He had just sat down at their table for the business meeting he had with the Event Planner that he had hired for the resort. Her name was Chantelle and they had a brief fling last year, he wanted to make sure that she knew that there was nothing between them and he was in a serious relationship. If she couldn't understand that his father and brother supported him with the recommendation that he let her go and hire another event planner. Their executive Chef Harry Morgan, had a fiancé who was also an event planner. Her name was Jocelyn Phillips who came with excellent recommendations and he was ready to hire her if this didn't go well.

Earlier that day he walked into the Tiffany Store out there and found the perfect birthday gift for Rory. It was a diamond heart necklace with two hearts intertwined with each other. He wanted her to know that she held his heart and hoped that by giving her this she would know that soon the promise of marriage was going to come. He, his father and brother talked on the plane and in the car about his feelings for Rory and how she was it for him. They both liked her and encouraged him to show her that he wasn't the player anymore. In fact it was Angus who suggested that they let Chantelle go since Finn had that problem with her last year. She kept on sending Finn messages and text until he changed his number a few weeks before he met Rory.

"Hi Kitten."

"Hi Finn, how has your day been so far? I am counting down the hours till you come home."

"Busy, I am waiting for a business meeting now. So I have time to talk. Are you still going to New York City tomorrow with Mia?"

"Yes, I took the whole day off, so I can spend time with her. I figured we could get to know each other."

"That's a great idea, hon. I know the two of you will hit it off. It would be great if you two became close friends.

"I know. Speaking of friends, I got a call from…" she couldn't continue . She heard a female voice come up to him and whisper in his ear.

"Finn, I have missed you. I can't wait for you to see my new bed."

Finn looked at shock at Chantelle and quickly pushed her off him.

"Crickey, can't you see I am on the phone."

"Finn who is that? Finn no not you two? You are just like Logan."

Before he could respond she ended her call. He glared at Chantelle, she moved over and began to caress his thigh and reaching for his groin. He took a hold of her wrist and pressing hard he said, "Chantelle you are fired."

"You can't fire me, I will sue."

"Really, sue when you sexually assaulted me in my own bar? With witnesses and the security tapes recording everything? I want you off my property."

He motioned to the security guard who was standing by the bar. At that moment his father and Angus walked in. Finn looked at his brother and father and said, "Jonathan will be escorting Chantelle off our property. She has been fired for sexual assault. If you need to check it out I am sure you can see it on our security tapes."

"No son, it won't be necessary. We run a respectable family resort and we will not tolerate that behavior from any of our employees. Consider yourself terminated. If you try to hire a lawyer, I will save you the trouble. Here is our lawyers number and we do have the tapes that can prove it, plus the fact after checking over the records you have been skimming money off our accounts for the events. Inflating the cost of the prices that you tell us and keeping the difference."

Jonathan grabbed Chantelle and escorted her out of the bar leaving him sitting with his father and brother. Angus looked at his brother who looked angry but also upset.

"Want to talk about it little brother?"

"Rory heard her, I was talking on the phone and she heard what Chantelle said to me. She told me that I was just as bad as Logan. She thinks I am cheating on her." Finn rubbed his face with his hands.

"Call her, talk to her," Angus said. Finn picked up his phone and dialed her number. It went right to voicemail. He continued to call every twenty minutes leaving her countless messages, but she wouldn't pick up.

"Angus I have to go back and talk to her."

"Listen I will call Mia and maybe she can talk to her and explain what happened. In the meantime, let's eat dinner. We will talk to Da and then decide if you should leave early tomorrow or not. Give her time, let Mia talk to her."

Finn knew his brother meant well but he also remembered Rory and how she would run. He nodded but decided that after dinner he would call once more and if she didn't answer he would call Steph and Colin and see what they suggest he do.

Rory cried, all she could see was the Finn from college. The flirt who slept with any number of girls. What was she his latest conquest? He couldn't have her in college, now he was playing with her heart. She turned off her phone, she didn't want to listen to it ring because she knew she would answer it, finally after crying for two hours she fell asleep.


	31. Part 2 Chapter 18 I Won't Let You Go

**Chapter 18 I Won't Let You Go**

October 7-8, 2011

The next morning Rory took a long shower when she got out she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were swollen and puffy, so she took her ice mask out of the freezer that she used whenever she had a sinus headache. She knew this would help her swollen eyes. She turned on her phone and laid in the bed listening to the messages that Finn left her.

He tried to explain who the woman was, "Rory, Love, she is an event planner that worked for the resort. I sacked her last night. There is nothing between us and I never cheated on you. I never will cheat on you. I love you Rory."

Just as she was ready to listen to the message again, her phone rang again. She looked at it and it was Mia.

"Hi Mia," she said sounding miserable.

"Rory, what's wrong luv? I just called to tell you that I am coming over around ten to pick you up. But it sounds like you need company now. Give me fifteen minutes and I will be there."

Before Rory could answer she hung up. Rory just laid there with the mask on her eyes. It should take fifteen minutes for her eyes to no longer look puffy. Maybe she can convince Mia that she has a cold. All she wanted to do is wallow. She needed her mother.

She dialed her mother's cell but there was no answer. Shoot, she forgot she must be inside Luke's. He always took her cell phone as soon as she walked in. So she called Luke's.

"Luke's Diner," she heard Caesar answer the phone.

"Caesar, it's Rory. Is Luke or my mom there? Can I speak to them?"

"Sorry Rory, they are not, there was an emergency town meeting and they both went. I will tell them you called and have them call you back."

"No that's ok, I will call her later," she answered, "Thanks Caesar."

Figures, she thought to herself, Taylor was always demanding the people to go to town meetings at all hours of the day for some ridiculous reason. This was one reason she was glad she no longer lives in that small town.

The doorbell rang, and Rory removed her mask. Wrapping a robe around herself she walked to the front door. Standing with coffee, and a box of bakery items was Mia.

"Crikey Luv, you look awful! Come on and let's sit down and drink this lovely coffee and eats some of Amanda's homemade chocolate bikkies. I also have some whipped cream here to put in our coffee. It always helps when I am feeling blue."

Rory looked at Mia and began to cry. Mia walked into the house, setting the coffee and bakery box on the counter, she pulled Rory into her arms.

"It's okay Luv, let's sit on the couch and you can tell me what has gotten you so blue."

"I was talking to Finn on the phone last night and I heard him with another women. He is cheating on me. He hasn't changed."

"Oh Rory, that isn't true. I know for a fact what happened. Here let me show you something."

Pulling up her phone Mia cued the security video that Angus sent her and showed her the whole thing. She started at the beginning when he was talking to her on the phone, how the woman came up to him. She saw the look of disgust on his face when the woman touched him. She saw how he grabbed her by the wrist and called security, she also saw Liam and Angus talking to her and then she was escorted out.

"Ror, last year, Finn was in a dark place. He was spending a lot of time with Logan, partying and drinking and trying to work. He hooked up with this woman and hired her. Angus was furious and when he and Liam went out to check on him. They knew he needed help. They sent Finn back to Australia for six months to dry up and let him get his head on straight. He talked to the minister out there, spent time in the sun and surfed. Mum and I were there, and we watched him heal. He came back in January a new man and slowed down his drinking. He reconnected with Colin and Steph and settled down. Da gave him this new Hotel and when he met you ,two weeks ago, we knew we had our Finn back."

Rory looked at Mia, "Finn wasn't cheating?"

"No Luv, he wasn't. Finn is in love with you. That I know for sure. But he has some deep secrets and I really think with your love he can get over them."

While they had been talking, Mia had been filling Rory's coffee with whipped cream and handing her the chocolate cream muffins and cookies that Amanda had made.

Rory took a bite out of one of the muffins and thought she had died and gone to heaven. "Mia, these are amazing. They outdo Sookies' scones at the Dragonfly. My mother would love these."

Mia laughed and took a bite. "You know since I have become preggers I can't get enough of these chocolate cream muffins. Angus is so afraid that the babies will be addicted to chocolate."

"Babies? You are having twins?"

"Yes we just found out, I am ten weeks pregnant and it showed up on the ultrasound at eight weeks. We just showed Mum and Da the ultrasound pictures last week. Here look." She handed the picture to Rory.

"Wow, they look like little coffee beans," she said.

"Yeah they do. Now come on. Go get ready. We have a city and friends for you to visit. You can call Finn when you are in the car. I promise things are going to be ok."

Rory hugged Mia and went to her bathroom and took another shower. She fixed her hair in a ponytail and putting on her navy pantyhose, short navy shorts, with a white and pink long sleeve sweater and a large pink scarf around her neck she was ready. She slipped on her blue mules and walked out of the room. While she was in the shower Mia had called Angus and told him how upset she was when she found her. She explained how she had her listen to the security video.

"Babe, let Finn know that she is ok now. I guess Logan really hurt her in the past. She didn't talk about it but inferred that she knew that both men had reputations and she had experienced it firsthand. He better tread lightly."

"Mia he was devastated last night. I stayed with him all night for fear he might start his old habits again. He was good. We spent most of the night talking. He really loves her. Her birthday is on Saturday and he bought her something special," Angus confided.

"Well she is coming out of her bedroom now, and we will be leaving soon. Tell Finn she will be calling him once we get on the road." She ended her call.

Rory grabbed her tote bag, phone ,earbuds and walked out to her living room where Mia was sitting. Mia had repacked the muffins and cookies and looking at Rory she asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Rory slipped her purse inside her tote bag and linked her arm into Mias. "Yes, let's go visit Olivia and Lucy and have some girl time."

Rory locked the door to her home and got into the waiting town car. Relaxing in the back, Mia had asked the driver to make a stop at the local coffee shop, so she could run in and get them both coffees.

"Mia aren't you supposed to limit the amount of coffee now that you are pregnant?"

"I am and today I decided to celebrate with you with the coffee, but I am going to have some green tea and you can have another coffee."

The driver went to the coffee shop where she met Finn a few weeks ago. He took their orders and went inside to get it for them. She ordered a Grande Mocha Latte with whipped cream and Mia ordered her green herbal tea. Waiting in the car for their drinks, she looked down at her phone ready to make a call to Finn. It was eleven o'clock now and it would be eight out there. She debated about calling him then decided she needed to hear his voice.

The phone rang once, and he answered it, "Rory, Kitten?"

"Hi," she responded quietly.

Mia pulled out her kindle and put her earbuds in and turned on some music and began to read a book to give Rory some privacy.

"Ror, she doesn't mean anything to me. She's just a Sheila that I had a one-night stand with a year ago," he tried to explain.

"Finn, I know. Mia came over this morning and she showed me the security video. Mia is with me now. Finn we must be honest with each other. We talked about how I have trust issues. Between my father abandoning me, my mother and her issues with men and Logan… I need someone who won't hurt me."

Finn had tears in his eyes when he heard her talk about her father and mother. He had no idea that she was abandoned by her father. They never talked about this.

"Kitten, I am not Logan and I am not the Finn you knew at Yale. Please let me show you."

"Finn I want to believe you. I do have to tell you that Logan and I talked yesterday. He called me at school. I told him that I was dating someone from Hartford and I know he is with someone too. I heard her voice in the background. We agreed that we could be just friends."

Finn didn't say anything at first. He knew that Logan wanted more, he confessed to him and Colin about that, but he had to trust her if their relationship would work.

"Rory, I am glad you shared this with me. I am taking the plane home tonight. I will meet you in the city. I need to see you, promise me you will see me tonight?"

"Finn, I promise."

"I will text you when I arrive and then you can tell me where you are. I love you Rory,"

"Finn, I love you too." She ended the call and closed her eyes. She hoped that he wouldn't break her heart too. The driver returned with their drinks and they took off for the city.

The girls chatted and got to know each other better on the hour drive into Manhattan. Mia told Rory how she and Angus met when they were in high school. She never thought that a Morgan would be interested in her. Her family were cattle farmers, so she went to school in Brisbane at the University of Queensland where she got her degree in nursing/midwifery. Angus went there for the graduate program for Responsible Resources and Architectural Design and they met there. In 2009 they got married and he started to work for his father right away. She worked at the Royal Brisbane and Women's hospital until last year when he started traveling more and wanted her with him. She liked traveling with him and living in the states and in Brisbane. She enjoyed not working and didn't miss the hospital. Rory told her how she was a journalist after graduating from Yale and how she was disappointed with the way journalism was going and how much happier she was as a teacher.

They arrived in Manhattan and the driver brought them to the Morgan's largest hotels that was just off Central Park. Mia got out and led Rory into the hotel. The attendant met them at the door taking their bags and leading them to the back elevators for residents. Arriving at the penthouse, the elevator door opened right to their living room. Rory was amazed. She was shocked. This was what Finn was used to living in and yet he seemed happy to stay in her small townhouse with her.

"I know it took me a while to get used to it. But it is home now. I don't use all the services that it comes with and the nice part are Mum and Da don't use them either. She had a few maids to help clean the house, but Mum does the cooking and the laundry. She taught all three children how to cook and clean too. Finn and Angus know how to do laundry. Did you know that?"

"No I didn't. Finn and I are still getting to know each other. Even though we knew each other at Yale we never really had time to just talk and be us. Logan was always around along with Colin and Robert."

Rory's phone rang, and she saw it was Olivia.

"Hi, we just arrived," Rory told her.

"Great why don't you and Mia come to the Gallery and I can show you around."

"Oh that will be good. Where is the gallery?"

"It's the 303 Gallery, Park Ave South."

"Ok we will be there in about twenty minutes."

The girls quickly went back downstairs and took a taxi to the Gallery. When they walked in Olivia came running towards them.

"Rory it is so good to see you. You must be Mia, are you Finn's sister?"

Laughing Mia said, "Like his sister but his sister in law. It's so nice to meet you Olivia."

Olivia took them around the gallery giving them the history of the building and showing them the different areas.

"Why is that room closed off?" Rory asked.

"Oh, that is where Robert will be showing his pieces."

"Robert? He is an artist?"

"Actually, he is an amazing photographer. You should see his work. We are having a show in two weeks. You should all come. It will be great. My work will be showing too . Who would have thought that I would be showing my work here in Manhattan."

"I did the first time I met you," Rory told her.

"Oh Rory you have always been so nice and kind. I am so glad that we got back in touch again. So let's go get something to eat and we can catch up."

Olivia took them to "Upland" a chic brasserie that was the hottest spot to eat in the city. They ordered a pizza and some wine to drink. Mia stuck with seltzer water with lemon and the three ladies talked and caught up with their lives.

Mia learned how Rory's relationship with Logan evolved. She confessed to Olivia that his decisions to hide secrets from her and his habit of running away from responsibility was why she told him no. Olivia then told Rory about Lucy and how she was able to recover from the Marty issue. She told her how Lucy had moved for a short while and went to California but returned to New York City when she got a small part on the Good Wife for three seasons. She then found work as a model and doing commercials and voice-overs, but recently she got her real estate brokers license and was working for the Vanderbilt Realty and was making more money, so she wasn't doing the acting as much.

"Vanderbilt Realty… that sounds so familiar." Rory said.

Taking a sip of her water Mia said to Rory, "That's because Colin's girlfriend Steph works there, and her father owns it."

"That's right I totally forgot that her last name was a Vanderbilt. Last names really don't mean much to me anyway."

"Well they shouldn't. I just never could understand why Logan's family had a problem with you Rory," Olivia said to her.

"They probably wouldn't have had a problem if I had used my whole last name and not the beginning part of it."

"Why what is your full last name?" Mia said.

"Gilmore-Hayden."

"Wait are you related to the Hayden's who was a judge? My parents were good friends with them. We used to go to parties when I was little at their home. They never talked about their grandchildren at all," Olivia stated.

"I never met my grandfather until I was 16 and according to him I ruined my father's life. My mother refused to get married at 16. She ran away with me to Stars Hollow and raised me herself. My father would come and visit when he could. He was always in love with my mother."

"I remember when they got married you were so upset with her," Olivia said.

"Let's change the subject, what time do we want to meet to go to the Omnia?" Rory asked them.

"I have an idea, why don't you and Lucy come to my apartment first. We can have a few drinks and go over together. We are at the Morgan in Central Park. Just give your name to the attendant when you walk in and he will direct you. How about seven o'clock?" Mia suggested

The girls agreed on the time and returned to their apartments.

At seven o'clock Lucy and Olivia arrived at the apartment at the Morgan at Central Park. The attendant at the desk called Mia to let them know that the girls had arrived. Rory had been trying to contact Finn all afternoon after talking with Lucy but could not reach him. She was worried and feeling insecure. She wondered if he was with someone else, even though Mia tried to relieve her anxiety. As the girls exited the elevator Rory walked towards them.

"Rory.."

"Lucy.." They held out their arms towards each other and hugged. They had not seen each other in five long years. So much had happened to them both.

Olivia hugged them too and Mia stood there and watched them. She didn't know that Rory had very few girlfriends but was about to learn this fact very soon.

The girls came in and Mia had made them drinks. Since being married to the Morgan's, Mia learned quickly how to be a mixologist and she enjoyed doing that. She mixed all three girls a chocolate Martini. Rory was so happy when she saw this, Mia understood her needs and how chocolate could cure what ailed her. She missed Finn and wished that he was here so that she could hold him.

They were enjoying their Chocolate Martini when her phone rang. It was a text message from Logan.

 _ **Logan Ace how did your day go today? L**_

 _ **Rory - started bad, but things are better now. In the city with friends do you remember Olivia and Lucy? R**_

 _ **Logan Yes your friends when I was away in London, one of them dated Marty. L**_

 _ **Rory- yes good memory Sherlock. We are on our way out. Will chat later R**_

"Message from your man?" Lucy asked her as she put her phone away.

"No just an old friend. Speaking of old friends, do you hear from Marty anymore?"

"No I haven't seen him since we broke up," Lucy said .

"So who are you dating? Anyone rich, famous, and handsome?

"No, I am seeing this guy Lucas, but it isn't serious."

The girls sat and talked for another hour before Mia suggested that they should leave. Lucy and Olivia had never been there, and they were very excited about going there.

Finn had texted Robert while they were in California. They both talked, and they decided to travel back to the city and taking a commercial flight back to LaGuardia on Friday, since Finn didn't want to wait until Saturday to come home. They were sitting in first class and the stewardess kept flirting with the two men. When she walked away Finn turned to Robert, "Crikey, do I need a sign on me saying taken? When I wanted a woman I had to pursue them now that I have one, I am being propositioned constantly."

"I know exactly what you are saying. You seem serious about Rory. I have never seen you like this before," Robert said to Finn.

"Robert she is the light of my life. Last year my life was so dark. Logan was in a dark place and he was pulling me into it. My brother and parents got me out of it. I took time off and spent it healing in Byron Bay. I am not sure about Logan though. He seems desperate."

"Yes he did, and he is still hung up about Rory. What are you going to do? 

"Rory and I have to tell him, I just hope we don't push him over the edge."

"Does Rory know any of this? Your time in Australia, Logan's self-destruction?"

"Not that I know of, but Logan has reached out to her. What is Sloane like?" Finn asked Robert.

"Well she is a typical English boarding school snob. Interested in parties, fashion and gossip. Claims she knows the royals and very condescending. I was just beginning to date Olivia, luckily I didn't bring her that evening when I met her. I had to do everything in my power not to tell her off."

"He sounds like he is about to marry his mother," Finn added with a chuckle.

The plane touched down and they grabbed their carry owns and quickly exited the plane after they had the all clear from the pilot.

Rory, Olivia, Lucy and Mia were all on the dance floor dancing to the DJ. The DJ was playing a mix of Ed Sheeran music, Maroon 5, Jason Mraz, Coldplay and the Chainsmokers. Finn and Robert walked into the Omnia and stood at the bar and watched the girls dance. Mia looked over and winked at Finn. Rory was in her own world moving with her eyes closed dancing. Finn asked the Bartender to tell the DJ to play " **Something Just Like This"** by Chainsmokers and Coldplay.

The girls continued to dance to the next song. Finn walked out on the dance floor towards Rory. He walked over to her and put his hands on her waist and began singing.

" **I've been reading books of old**

 **The legends and the myths**

 _ **Achilles and his gold**_

 _ **Hercules and his gifts**_

 _ **Spiderman's control**_

 _ **And Batman with his fists**_

 _ **And clearly I don't see myself upon that list**_ "

She turned to look at him. She smiled and then began to sing,

" _ **But she said, where'd you wanna go?**_

 _ **How much you wanna risk?**_

 _ **I'm not looking for somebody**_

 _ **With some superhuman gifts**_

 _ **Some superhero**_

 _ **Some fairytale bliss**_

 _ **Just something I can turn to**_

 _ **Somebody I can kiss**_

 _ **I want something just like this**_

 _ **Oh, I want something just like this"**_

Finn moved in close and kept his hands on her waist and moved his hips against her and sang

" _ **Oh, I want something just like this**_

 _ **I want something just like this**_

 _ **I've been reading books of old**_

 _ **The legends and the myths**_

 _ **The testaments they told**_

 _ **The moon and its eclipse**_

 _ **And Superman unrolls**_

 _ **A suit before he lifts**_

 _ **But I'm not the kind of person that it fits"**_

She reached up and put her arms around his neck and sang,

" _ **She said, where'd you wanna go?**_

 _ **How much you wanna risk?**_

 _ **I'm not looking for somebody**_

 _ **With some superhuman gifts**_

 _ **Some superhero**_

 _ **Some fairytale bliss**_

 _ **Just something I can turn to**_

 _ **Somebody I can miss"**_

Finn pulled her closer and put his hand on the back of her head and looking into her eyes he sang,

 _ **I want something just like this**_

 _ **I want something just like this**_

 _ **Oh, I want something just like this**_

 _ **Oh, I want something just like this**_

 _ **Where'd you wanna go?**_

 _ **How much you wanna risk?**_

 _ **I'm not looking for somebody**_

 _ **With some superhuman gifts**_

 _ **Some superhero**_

 _ **Some fairytale bliss**_

 _ **Just something I can turn to**_

 _ **Somebody I can kiss**_

 _ **I want something just like this"**_

She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. They were lost in each other's embrace they just heard the words of the song keep on repeating.

 _ **Oh, I want something just like this**_

 _ **Oh, I want something just like this**_

 _ **Oh, I want something just like this**_ "**

When the song ended they were still holding on to each other and he put his forehead on hers.

"Rory I want something just like this."

"Finn this is what I want."

He put his arm around her and walked her over to the table where her friends were watching. Finn was also unaware of the cell phones that were recording their dance. Being the owner and often in Page 6, he became used to the media and basically ignored it. They sat down, and Robert smiled at the two of them.

"Olivia told me that you came to the gallery today. Would you be interested in sitting for me? I want to take your pictures."

"Pictures like in photographs?" she asked Robert confused.

"Finn, she doesn't know what I do?" he asked him.

"No she doesn't."

"I am a portrait photographer, I take people's portraits. I want to take yours, "

"You're serious?" Rory responds.

"Yes, tell her Finn. You know she hasn't changed at all."

Finn pulled her close to him and kissed her.

'You two are cute together. I like you two together better than when you were with Logan," Lucy said.

In the middle of the kiss Finn says, "Me too."

Rory begins to laugh.

"Thanks Lucy, I thinks so too."

Then Rory kisses Finn back. The group dance and drink some more. Finn notices that Mia is getting tired and he signals to Rory that they should go, and they say goodbye to each other.

Rory hugs Lucy, "Here is my phone number please call me. Now that I know that you work for Steph the four of us will need to get together."

Lucy hugged her back. Olivia came over and hugged her. "Rory you will come to the opening of my show, in two weeks."

Rory looked at Finn and he nodded, "Yes we will both be here."

Robert kissed her forehead and said, "Finn take care of her, I will see you both tomorrow in my studio, I have some great ideas for pictures of the two of you."

They left, and Finn had the car ready for the three of them. They went to the hotel and took the elevator to the penthouse floor. Finn walked in and said, "Mia, Rory and I are going to crash in the guest room,"

"No problem Finn you know where everything is, and I still have some of your clothes in the closet."

Rory looked at Finn after Mia told them all good night.

"Why do you have clothes here in their guest room closet?"

"Because I used to live here. And when I travel, and I have to come to the city it is easier if I stay here rather than drive out to Hartford."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Finn looked at her and sat down on the end of the bed with her standing between his knees. He was holding her hands.

"Ror, we need to talk. We both have had some bad experiences and to make this work we need to come clean."

"I know Finn, I am sorry I didn't let you explain and I jumped to conclusions."

"I am sorry that my past caused this. Come here,"

He pulled her onto his lap and she placed her arms around his neck.

"I want to look you in the eyes when I tell you this."

"What is it Finn?"

"Rory, 2009 and 2010 were not great years for me. I began to party with Logan a lot' so much so that I was always either high or drunk. Chantelle was one of the catastrophes of that time. After I had my fling with her, she wouldn't leave me alone. My father and Angus had to step in and sent me to Australia to dry up. I stayed there with my Mum and Mia. I returned in January 2011 a new man. If you notice, I don't drink as much as I did before. I have started swimming and diving again. I also eat a healthier diet."

"I noticed that you are in amazing shape."

"Rory I had to distance myself from Logan. For the last year we hardly spoke. When my parents sent me to Australia, Mitchum pulled Logan in. He was in bad shape Rory. He was depressed, he went into the hospital for a while."

"Finn I didn't know. I don't know what to say."

Putting her hand up to his lips he kissed them. "Luv there is nothing you can say, I am lucky that the stars brought us together. I don't want this or anything to pull us apart."

He slid her off his lap and stood up. He pulled out a box from his pocket. It was a turquoise box with a white ribbon. She recognized it, Tiffany's.

"Rory, I bought this for you when I was in Los Angeles. I was going to wait and give it to you tomorrow evening, for your birthday, but I decided that I want you to have it now."

She took the box and opened it. She gasped it was the most beautiful necklace she ever saw. It was two diamond hearts that were intertwined.

"Finn this is beautiful."

He took it from her and turned her around and place it on her neck.

"Rory when I saw this I knew it was what I wanted you to wear. You own a piece of my heart, and by wearing this you will always know that our two hearts are connected to each other.. Our love is eternal. A chain that will never break."

She turned, and they kissed tenderly. They fell onto the bed and slowly caressed and kissed each other. She held him so close that she didn't want to let him go. They slowly undressed as he made sweet tender love to her. Savoring every inch of her he reminded himself of what he almost lost. She held him tight not wanting to let him go. She promised him that they will always talk to each other and tell each other what was going on. When they finally fell asleep he was spooned around her. Her back was against his front and his arms wrapped around her.

When they awoke the next morning he found that their legs were intertwined with each other and her head was on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. He woke first and watched her sleep. He vowed that he was not going to give her cause to doubt him. He decided that by Thanksgiving he was going to propose, and they would be married in 2012.

** **Something Just Like This** by Chainsmokers and Coldplay.


	32. Chapter 19 Photo Shoot

Life Choices, Challenges, and Changes Part 2

 **Chapter 19 Photo Shoot**

October 8, 2011

The phone began to ring the tune **Walk Like an Egyptian.** Finn heard the music and mumbled, "Colin I told you not to open that tomb." The noise stopped then started again. He opened his eyes and saw the sleeping girl on his chest. Kissing her he gently lifted her head and placed it on the pillow. Bloody Hell, he thought, who would be playing this awful music at four am! He looked on the nightstand by his bed and noticed Rory's iPhone was lighting up. He reached over and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He answers huskily.

"Oh, you're not Rory," a voice he has heard before but did not recognize says.

"No," he answers and looks at the clock it's four twenty-eight am.

"Call back later, she is busy."

He ends the call, puts the volume on mute and rolls over. He looks at the sleeping beauty and decides he needed to kiss her. He begins to kiss her perfect rosebud lips. He notices her smile. He then proceeds to gently kiss on her cheeks, her slender neck, and stopping at the hollow of her neck where he lightly let his tongue trace down to the swell of her breast. He hears her moan, feels her respond, and he rubs his erection on her thigh. She opens her eyes and the corners of her mouth turn up in a sexy grin.

"Good morning, does someone want my attention," she whispers huskily as she reaches down and drags her fingers up his erection.

Just then she hears her phone vibrate, reaching over him she grabs it off the nightstand. Finn nuzzles in her neck, licking her whispering, "Whoever it is they can call back."

He goes to grab the phone from her and she giggles as she shifts in the bed and sits up answering the phone.

"So tell me why a sexy male voice answered your phone ...oh wait, don't tell Mommy."

"Hi Mom," she replies and cuddles into Finn's shoulder as he wraps his arm around her.

"Why is your mum calling you this early in the morning. The birds are not even up yet," He whispers loudly so that her mom can hear him.

"Oh so your birthday present arrived early? Dirty," Lorelai laughs into the phone.

Rory hears Luke say, "Lorelai who are you talking to?"

"Go back to sleep Luke," Lorelai replies as she gets out of the bed dragging her quilt around her shoulders and sits in the rocking chair.

"So where was I? Oh yeah, so how do you like your life so far?"

Looking up at Finn who is watching her with apt amusement she hits the speaker button and says, "Actually it's pretty good so far, I found an exotic playmate to keep my bed warm, so I think it has turned out ok."

"Pretty good? I have you know that it's been amazing and if you get off the phone I can show you how amazing it is," Finn yells into the phone.

"He's so incorrigible," Rory tells her mother who is giggling on the phone.

"Well I won't keep you long, I just called to tell you that you are an amazing young woman and I am so proud of you and your recent choice of pets."

"Oh really, and why is that, mom?"

" It's because I am exotic, handsome, and the best lover your daughter ever had," Finn says taking the phone away from Rory who is laughing uncontrollably now. He takes the phone off speaker.

"G'day Lorelai, I would really like to talk to you, but I would love to give my Mrs. a proper birthday present, since you woke us up so early. Do you know that the birds aren't even singing yet?"

"Finn are you telling me that you're going to make my daughter a respectable woman?" she says excitedly.

Finn then realizes his mistake with his choice of words," mm yes, I would love to, but it is up to her."

"Ok, just tell Rory that Mommy wants all the juicy details when the two of you join us for breakfast at Luke's at 10 am, Sunday morning."

"Got it, Brekkie at Luke's tomorrow at 10 am." He then hands the phone back to Rory.

"So I just called to say many moons ago, twenty-seven to be exact, I was laying on my back in the hospital. I had a huge belly and swollen ankles and I felt like I was doing splits on a…"

"Crate of dynamite " Rory finished her sentence and the story with her mother.

"Happy Birthday, Baby Girl."

Lorelai ended her phone and crawled into bed with Luke. She began to cry.

Luke heard her sniffle and said, "Hey, Lor, what's the matter?"

"My little girl is all grown up, she is a woman now. She has an exotic man in bed with her on her birthday."

"Who's in bed with Rory?"

"Finn, you like Finn and his family."

"Yes, I do. But they shouldn't be in bed together."

She rolled over and kissed him running her hands over his chest and to his thigh. He instantly forgot what they were talking about.

Finn had shut Rory's phone off and rolled on top of her.

"Happy Birthday, so do you want your present now or later wrapped up in a bow."

"Hahaha...Finn you gave me a present and don't tell me you are going to put a ribbon on this?" she began to slowly stroke him.

He growled into her ear and said, "Only if you promise me that you will untie it without using your hands."

"But then it wouldn't be a present for me but a present for you."

"Oh it would be your present and more." He flipped her over and nudged her thighs wide. He slowly entered her letting her feel just his tip first.

"Finn, stop teasing." She closed her eyes squirming under him waiting and wanting more.

"Open your eyes, Kitten, I want to see the pleasure on your face when I enter you."

She opened her crystal blue eyes and he slowly pushed into her. She brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist pulling him into her more. He made this union slow, tender and watched her eyes go to a dark blue as his hips pumped into her and his hands gently massaged her breast. He let his tongue glide along the nipples of her breast and suddenly he felt her body shudder and he knew that she was ready to reach her first climax. He picked up the speed and began to thrust into her. He gently lifted her leg up over her shoulder so that he could plunge into her deeply. She moaned and began to scream his name, he felt his balls begin to tighten and he knew that he no longer could last, picking up speed he slammed his hips to her and felt the surge of his release, which brought her to her second climax. Letting her leg fall to the bed but still joined to her, he leaned on his elbows and put his hands on either side of her head. He gently smooth the hair away from her forehead, leaning down his lips touched hers with a passionate kiss.

Leaning up on his forearms he looked at her. "Happy Birthday, kitten."

"That was the second-best birthday present I ever had."

Looking at her in shock he said, "Second best?" What is the best?"

She put her hand up to her neck where she wore the necklace he gave her and then put her hand on his heart. "This."

She leaned up and kissed his chest above his heart. They fell asleep in each other's arms waking up again to her phone ringing.

"Ror, tell it to stop."

Finn reached over and looked at the time first on the phone, "Oh Crikey, we have to get up. I told Robert that we would be at his studio by 11. "

He then tossed the phone on the bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. "Are you coming love?"

"Just a minute I will be there."

She looked at the phone and saw that it was Logan who had called. She decided to let it go to voicemail, and then joined Finn in the shower. After they were finished, they were both standing in front of the mirror with towels wrapped around themselves when he leaned down and kissed her neck and he asked, "What did Logan want?"

"I don't know, I let it go to voicemail."

He looked at her and didn't say anything. She walked out of the bathroom and picked up her phone, returning she handed it to him after she hit the voicemail button on her phone.

"Ace, just called to wish you a Happy Birthday. Hope that you have a great day. I will call later to talk. We still can talk, right? Ok, you must be still sleeping. I will call you later. Bye Ace."

She reached her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her letting her towel drop.

"Finn, I am in love with you. We are together now and forever. I am wearing your heart. Every time you make love to me you leave another part of you inside me. Nothing will ever come between us."

"Kitten, Promise?"

Standing on her tiptoes she kissed him again. "I Promise."

They finished getting ready and walked out of the bedroom in Mia and Angus' apartment. In the small kitchen area, Mia was making breakfast for them.

"Mia you didn't need to do all this," Rory told her walking over to pour herself some coffee that Mia had made especially for her.

"It's the least I can do. Oh Finn, it seems you made the newspaper again, Love."

She handed him the Post and it was turned to page 6. The headlines read, "Singing and Dirty Dancing at the OMNIA." There was a picture of him dancing with Rory and kissing her. You cannot see her because of the lighting but he was identifiable.

"Bloody hell, I thought we had publicists that handle all this press nonsense. Da is going to flip his lid. He warned me after what happened last year."

"Finn I wouldn't worry. I talked to Angus and actually Dad is relieved that it is Rory you are with."

"Why is that?" Rory asked Mia.

"Because he likes you and respects you. He thinks that you are good for Finn," Mia told them both. Looking at Rory she notices the necklace around her neck.

"Rory that is beautiful, I didn't see that on you last night."

"I didn't receive it until last night. This is my birthday present from Finn."

"Finn,that is beautiful."

Finn smiled and put his arm around Rory. He planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Ror, we have to get going if we are going to keep our appointment with Robert. I also want to stop at a store to pick up a few things before the photo shoot. Bring that dress you had on yesterday."

Rory had on a pair of straight leg jeans on with her white silk t-shirt and her blue cardigan."

"Mia after the shoot we will come and pick you up and head back to Hartford. Will that be ok?"

"That sounds perfect Angus and your Da will be back in Hartford by four this evening. Do you and Rory have plans for tonight?"

He looked at Rory and smiled, "Oh I am sure we will be celebrating her birthday."

Mia started to laugh as soon as she saw Rory blush.

She went back into the bedroom, picking up the dress she had on last night and she put it on the hanger. It was a classy black jersey dress with a sheer cap sleeves, with intricate beadwork on the chest and T-shape on the back. She worried that it might need to be steamed but it looked pretty good. Finn came into the room and pulled out a garment bag and unzipped it and added Rory's dress to it.

"What is in there?"

"My Tux, Robert thought he could get some nice shots of us dressed up. Apparently he was impressed by your little black dress that you wore yesterday."

"Oh, it's just a simple black dress," she told him. She folded up her shorts, sweater and scarf she had worn yesterday and put it in her tote.

"Do I need my black heels?" she asked him.

"I am not sure, bring them just in case."

He picked up the garment bag and she grabbed her tote, phone, and purse and followed him.

"Laters," he yelled to Mia.

Mia was on the phone talking to her mother in law, so she came out and just waved. Amanda had seen the paper and wanted to know what Finn was up to. When Mia explained that he was with Rory, she was relieved and happy. Mia then told Amanda about the beautiful diamond necklace that she was wearing from Finn. This surprised his mother, because Finn was not the type to give gifts to girls. She knew that Rory was special, and she was relieved that her son was aware of it too.

Getting in the town car, Finn asked the driver to bring them to the Sugar Cookie Lingerie Store.

"Finn why are we stopping here?"

"Because I am going to pick something up for you to wear at the photo shoot."

"Finn what kind of pictures does he take?"

"All types but he is known for his portrait photography and I want a beautiful picture of you to hang over our bed."

They walked in and the sales associate smiled at Finn and walked over to him.

"Hello, do you need some assistance?" she asked him trailing her long red fingernail across his bicep.

Rory walked over and grabbed his arm and said, "No we are just looking."

The sales assistant looked Rory up and down and then turned to Finn and smiled saying, "Well if you need me to model anything I will be happy too."

Rory glared at her and said, "If I need to try anything on I will let you know."

She pulled Finn away. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "If I pick some things out for you, Kitten, promise you will model them for me?"

She turned and looked at his mischievous grin, "Yes, and I will even let Robert take my pictures wearing them."

He chuckled. He walked over and noticed a Simone Perele Eden Demi Cup Plunge Bra in ashe blue. He had Rory find her size and then found the matching boy shorts. He knew she would look stunning in those and he was sure she would wear them again. When Rory said she would model for him and she would let Robert photograph her he took it as a challenge, so he went searching for the more provocative items in the store. He picked out the Rya Collection Woodstock Chemise with matching thong. He then found a pair of Jeweled stay up black stockings that he would love to see on her with the dress she wore last night. He then found the sexy Mimi Holliday Twister bodysuit, in her size. Handing the items to a different sales associate he handed her his black card. He quickly signed the receipt and took the items. Rory looked at him and grinned, she never thought of wearing sexy lingerie before but decided that she would for him. Kissing her on the lips the two of them walked out of the store.

A few minutes later, they walked into Robert's studio. His studio was in his apartment which was a large loft on South Park street not far from the gallery. As soon as Robert saw her he walked towards her and gave Rory a hug. She looked around his apartment and saw some beautiful photographs of buildings and water.

"Robert these are beautiful, why didn't you do photography in college?"

"Well I did, I was the official photographer for the LDB group when we were there."

He pointed to the photo of her jumping off the scaffold holding Logan's hand. He also showed her a few other framed photos of their group that he had taken. She saw one of herself sitting alone in the library studying.

"Robert, I never knew you took those photos of me?"

"Well I didn't want you to think I was a stalker," he responded.

She walked around his apartment looking at the photographs he had hanging on the walls.

"Rory, I don't want you to be nervous. Finn and I talked, and I have some ideas for some pictures I would like to take. Finn told me he wanted one, so he can hang in his apartment."

"Yes, I can imagine what he wants me to wear," she grinned looking at Finn raising her eyebrow.

"Love, you promised you would model it for me and let Robert take your pictures wearing them. But, I can return them and let that sales clerk model for me," he teased.

"Oh no you won't!"

Robert started laughing and went to get his camera.

"Finn, Rory, I want the two of you to sit in those chairs and talk, like you would do normally. I will ask you questions and then you answer."

"Ok, Mate let's get going."

"So Rory, you agree to wear what Finn bought for a few pictures?" Robert asked her.

Rory started to blush, and Robert got the picture of it.

" Yes, for Finn, but Robert no nudity."

He continued to take pictures of them and laughed. He was used to women saying that to him but once they felt comfortable in front of the camera they began to remove their clothes.

The three of them bantered back and forth and it didn't take them long before Finn had her on his lap and was teasing her. She was teasing him back. Robert suggested that they change into the formal wear that they brought. He went into the large loft area and showed Rory where she could change. Rory went into the bathroom, but before she went in, Finn handed her the black Holliday Twist to wear under her black dress and the black jeweled stockings. She smirked at him and then went in. She put the bodysuit on and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt sexy especially with the stockings on. Without putting her dress on she decided to model for Finn . She walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Finn was putting on his white shirt.

"Well, Mr. Morgan. What do you think?" She walked towards him in a sexy walk and turned, just as Robert was walking in. He brought up his camera and started taking pictures of them. She looked so gorgeous and sexy and the look on Finn's face was priceless. He knew that this would be a photo that Finn would want.

"Hey!" she shouted at him. Finn was laughing. He had his shirt only halfway buttoned and looked very sexy.

"Finn go stand behind her and nuzzle her neck," Robert directed him.

Finn did what he was told but soon the two of them forgot that Robert was there, He put his hands on her face and brought his lips to hers. Robert took the picture, he zoomed in so all you saw were their face and lips touching.

Suddenly they broke apart and she backed away. 'Mmm I think I need to put on my dress," she said blushing.

She put the dress on and Finn stood behind her as he zipped it up. Robert continued to take the pictures. He then had Rory and Finn stand in front of the window in his loft. He took a picture of Finn with the jacket of his Tux hanging on his finger over his shoulder. He then took a picture of Rory's profile looking out the window, he had Finn stand behind her and took their profile shot together.

Looking at them Robert said, "Rory, Finn wants a picture for the bedroom. How comfortable do you feel wrapped in a sheet."

"Will Finn be with me?"

"Yes Luv, I will be in the pictures with you."

"Ok, as long as it is tasteful."

They went into another room where Robert did his boudoir shots. He had a large platform bed set up with white satin sheets and pillows. He suggested that Rory change into just her bra and panties. Finn told her to put the new blue set on. Robert handed her a robe and she went back into the bathroom and changed. She was nervous, but she was doing this for Finn. She put on the blue bra and panties and put the robe over it. She walked out, and Finn was standing in his boxers besides the bed. He saw her and smiled. He climbed into the bed and she climbed in beside him.

"Rory I want you to slip the straps of the bra down your shoulder and Finn, I want you behind her, kiss her shoulders, then Rory turn so you are looking at him."

She slowly slipped the strap down her shoulder and Finn leaned in and kissed her neck. It felt so sexy, she opened her lips to say something and Finn looked up into her crystal blue eyes. His eyes became a slate blue and she could tell that he was getting excited. He reached behind her and quickly unsnapped her bra and slipped it down her arms. Robert got those shots before Rory decided to make Finn laugh so she crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Suddenly Finn tackled her and began tickling her. Robert continued to take pictures of them playing. They rolled around in the sheets laughing and teasing each other. Finally Finn sat up.

"Robert, I think I need to take my Mrs. home. Did you get enough pictures?"

Rory stood up wrapping the sheet around herself. She looked beautiful standing there in the light with her chestnut brown hair tangled and messy falling to her shoulders. He took a few more shots.

"Yes, I think I did."

She took the sheet and her new bra and walked back into the bathroom. She put the new bra back on and got into her jeans and Silk T-shirt. Pulling her hairbrush out of her purse she brushed it back into a ponytail. She placed her new lingerie into the bag that the items came in. Finn had changed and had his tight Henley shirt on and jeans. He had the dress and tux already back in the garment bag. They were looking at the pictures.

"Rory, Finn, will you sign the release? There is a few I want to use in my show?"

"Only if you show me which ones you will use, will I sign," Rory said.

He showed the one of them playing in the bed together, the one where she was wrapped in the sheet, the two of them standing by the window, her gazing out, him standing alone with his Tux over his shoulder, and the close up of them kissing."

"Ok, you promise these are the only ones you will use?"

"I promise. You are covered in all of them."

She signed the papers and then Finn kissed her.

The two men hugged and slapped each other on the back. Finn and Robert decided that the four of them would meet, during the week for dinner in the city. They walked out of the apartment and Finn called for his car.

They were standing together when they both turned their phones on. Finn immediately got three messages.

 **Logan: Finn - saw your picture on page 6. Who is the girl? Logan**

 **Angus: Finn - meet you and Rory in Hartford. Saw the pictures on page 6. It looked like things went well. Angus**

 **Colin: Finn - woke up to Steph yelling at me and showing me page 6 with your picture in the paper. She says that the girl you are kissing better be Rory. Colin**

Finn started laughing when he read the text from Colin. Rory looked at him.

"What's so funny?"

He handed his phone to Rory and she laughed.

"Well now I understand Steph's text to me."

They got into the town car and returned to the apartment to pick up Mia. She was ready when Finn went upstairs to put his tux away. He left Rory's dress in his garment bag and walked back out into the large living room where Rory was telling her about the photo shoot. Mia then took one last look around the room to make sure they didn't leave anything behind and the three of them left.

Sitting in the town car Mia closed her eyes and went to sleep. Rory smiled, and Finn kissed her. His phone pinged, and he look down. It was from Robert sending him a few of the pictures he took. The one he took was the close up of them kissing and the one where she is standing with the sheet on. Robert had zoomed in on this shot of them kissing and you can see the necklace around her neck and Finn standing kissing her behind the ear.

The shots were beautiful. Rory's phone pinged and it was from Robert, it was the shot of Finn standing there with his white shirt open and looking at her as she walked out of the bathroom with the twister on. Finn's face was the look of a man with desire. He caught the expression on his face and the blueness in his eyes. The second picture is of Finn and her standing together staring out the window. She showed these to Finn.

"He wants to use them in his show. If we do, people will know we are together. That means Logan will know," She told him.

"Love, keeping our relationship a secret has not been easy. I don't want to do that anymore. I want the world to know that you are taken. That you belong to me."

Smiling she said, "Then let's do it. We are not going to hide how we feel about each other anymore. Tell Robert to go ahead and show those photos. I love you Finn Morgan."

He pulled her down in the back seat of the car and ran his fingers in her silky hair and kissed the hollow of her neck where the necklace lay.

"Happy Birthday Kitten, this is the first of many for the rest of our lives together."


	33. Part 2 Chapter 20 Birthday Surprise

**Life Choices, Challenges, and Changes**

 **Part 2**

 **October – November 2011**

 **Chapter 20 Birthday Surprise**

 **On Sunday,** Rory and Finn pulled up to Luke's diner at 10:15. The lights were off, and it looked closed.

"Finn, didn't my mother tell us to come here at 10:00?"

Finn peered through the window and noticed some movement. He smirked when he realized that Lorelai had planned a party for her.

"Come on Love, maybe the door is open, and Luke is fixing the electricity or something."

Rory looked around the town. It seemed awfully quiet, and she began to suspect that something was up. She smelled a rat and knew it was her mother!

Rory picked up her phone and dialed her mother's number, she heard the phone ring coming from inside Luke's Diner, but her mother didn't answer it. She knew her mother was inside.

With mischief in her eyes, she shouted to Finn, "Babe, Mom must have left when we came late because I was enjoying the birthday present that you were giving me."

Finn started laughing pulling her into his side he whispered, "You little minx."

Rory stepped up to the door and waited for her mother to open it, and right on cue, she did.

"Ha!"

"Ha? Wait, you knew?"

"Well mom, it was obvious with the lights off, and then Finn saw movement when he peered inside."

"Ok, come in. Luke went to all this trouble just for you. He made you your favorite breakfast and a coffee cake."

She walked in, and everyone yelled surprise. She was shocked when she saw that Finn's parents were there along with Mia, Angus, Lane, Zach, Colin, Steph and most of Stars Hollow. The place was decorated with balloons and streamers. Sookie was standing there beside Jackson with her two children.

"Wow, thank you, everyone," she said happily and felt genuine love from everyone.

"Before I say anything else I want to introduce you to Finn Morgan," Rory beamed as she looked up at him with love in her eyes adding, "my boyfriend."

Everyone stood surprised because Rory never introduced a man she was dating to them let alone admitting that it was her boyfriend. Lorelai looked over at Amanda and put her hands over her heart. Amanda and Liam both beamed.

Smiling Luke walked over to them and put a tiara on her head and said, "Come on and sit down over here."

He had a table set up for her in the middle of the room. It was set for two. She went over and sat down and looked out and saw her grandparents. Emily was standing there with a look of shock and Richard had found his way over to Liam and was shaking his hand. She turned to Finn and poked him. He looked at her, and she indicated with her head to where her grandfather was standing beside his father. He smiled too. Sookie and Luke brought out a coffee cake with candles on it and a big mug of coffee for Rory. On the outside of the cup, it had the words printed, **Coffee, coffee, coffee**. Finn laughed when he read it.

"Love what will happen when I make tea in it?"

"I will break your arms," she told him leaning over to him and giving him a kiss.

Luke suddenly appeared from the kitchen carrying a plate of chocolate chip pancakes dripping in chocolate sauce and whipped cream with a side of bacon. Finn looked at her and started to laugh.

"Love, really are you going to eat all that?"

He then stuck his finger in the whipped cream and smearing it on the tip of her nose. She squealed and took some of her whipped cream and smeared it across his lips. He quickly grabbed her hand and put her finger in his mouth. They looked at each other grinning. From behind her, she hears her mother whisper, "Dirty!"

Leaning over he seductively whispers in her ear, "We will finish this later, kitten."

She giggles and then kisses him again on the lips. She begins eating her breakfast, and Luke returns with an egg white vegetable omelet for Finn with a cup of green tea. After they finished eating, Sookie and Luke brought over the coffee cake with candles on it, and everyone sang Happy Birthday to her. Finn and Rory stood up and they both looked around the diner which was filled with people enjoying their breakfast.

Emily towards her granddaughter and said, "Rory is this the young man you have been dating. Why didn't you tell me? I expect to see you both at the next Friday night dinner."

Rory smiled at her grandmother. "Grandmother it will all depend on our schedule. If we aren't busy, we will be happy to join you. I will let you know."

Emily stood there in shock. She expected this type of response from Lorelai but not from her own granddaughter. She was turning into her mother.

Richard came over to them and shook Finn's hand and kissed his granddaughter. "Finn it is so good to see you again. I was just talking to your brother and father; maybe we can get in a round of golf before the weather gets too cold," he said to Finn.

Finn smiled and said, "That's sound's good, Mr. Gilmore but I don't play golf. If you suggested soccer, surfing, scuba diving, fishing, or cricket I would be right there, but golf. Too slow for me."

Liam and Angus walked up to them just as Finn was talking to Richard. Hearing his son's response, Liam chuckled. "I am afraid that my Finn does not care for the gentlemanly game of golf. But I am sure we can convince him to join us at the nineteenth hole."

Mia and Amanda walked over to Rory, and they each gave her a hug. Immediately Amanda noticed the beautiful necklace around her neck.

"Rory this necklace is beautiful."

Emily who was still standing near her granddaughter looked at it too, she was impressed and said, "Rory this is beautiful. Was this a gift?"

"Yes, Finn gave it to me last night."

"What did Finn give you last night?" Lorelai asked when she and Sookie joined the women.

"This necklace. It is two hearts intertwined representing our eternal love, a chain that can't be broken."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter. She pulled her in for an embrace and whispered, "He's the one, isn't he."

With tears in her eyes, she nodded yes. Rory then lifted her mug and drank from it, hoping that it would hide the emotions she was feeling.

She then walked to the middle of the diner and cleared her throat.

"Hello…. I just want to say thank you to everyone for this surprise. I don't think Finn was in on this, because he was as surprised as I was when that phone call came yesterday morning. I just want to say I have had an amazing year, and I have a feeling that it is only going to get better."

People came over to her offering her congratulations and little gifts. She piled the presents onto the table that Finn and Luke quickly cleared.

When Finn went to clear her mug away from the table, she glared at him and said, "Keep your hands off that Mister."

Luke and Finn started to laugh.

Luke leaned over to Finn and said, "Rule number 1, when you are with a Gilmore Girl nothing ever comes between a Gilmore Girl and her Coffee. Make sure it is ready as soon as she gets up in the morning."

"I will remember that," Finn grinned.

At that point, his parents walked over to Finn and Luke, and they began to talk. Rory started to walk around the diner talking to people. Taylor, Babette, Morty, and Miss Patty were all sitting together. Kirk and Lulu came over wishing her congratulations on her birthday. She walked over to Lane and gave her a hug. Finn came over and shook hands with Zach. They stood talking for a while, and before he left, Finn gave Zach his card telling him to call him. He was hoping that their band would be regulars at the OMNIA.

Rory turned toward the door when she heard the bell jingle announcing another customer entering the diner. Rory beamed when she saw that it was her father, her grandmother Hayden and her sister Gigi. Her father recently received full custody of Gigi, and he decided that Hartford was a safer place to raise his daughter than Boston, so they moved back to the Hayden home. Gigi was now nine years old and was attending the private elementary school in Hartford that was a feeder to Chilton. Gigi ran over to her big sister and gave her a hug. Putting her arm around her little sister, Rory walked over to her dad and kissed him and her grandmother on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming. It's so good to see both of you."

"I know how busy you are dear, but I do wish you would stop over more often. How are your classes going this year? I heard from Mrs. Sullivan that you and Graham are no longer dating," Francine said.

Her father looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Who is Graham Sullivan and why don't I know about him?"

"He is just a colleague of mine, and we work together at Chilton. Dad do you know Amanda and Liam Morgan?"

She walked her father and grandmother over to where they were standing with Finn, Richard, Emily, Angus, and Mia.

"Francine, it is so good to see you again," Amanda said as she kissed her on the cheek. Rory put her arm around Finn's waist, and he immediately pulled her in beside him.

Rory made the introductions when Christopher looked at them and said, "So how do you know Rory?"

Finn cleared his throat and said, "Well Rory and I went to Yale together, and now we are seriously dating."

Chris looked surprised and said, "Seriously dating? How serious?"

Just then Lorelai walked over to them and put her arm on Chris's shoulder. "Chris this is Rory's serious boyfriend. There is no reason to be worried. They are adults." 

"Lor, why didn't I know about this. You promised me that you would keep me informed with everything she was doing ."

"Chris, we just found out ourselves,"

At this point, Rory interrupted them, "Dad, Mom, Finn and I are together. We are serious, and we are telling everyone at the same time. Dad, mom just found out today just like everyone else."

"Yes that's true, a few weeks ago, I thought she was dating Graham Sullivan too," Emily said to Francine. "I haven't seen her in three weeks."

"I've been busy, grandma." She then turned and before leaving she said, "Will you excuse us? There are other people here I want to say hello to."

Rory took hold of Finn's hand and walked over to where Steph and Colin were standing. She pulled Steph into an embrace and whispered, "That was me Finn was kissing on the dance floor." Steph squealed and jumped up and down. She then noticed the necklace on Rory's neck.

"Rory that is beautiful. Colin, did you see the necklace Rory is wearing?"

Squeezing Finn's hand with her left hand, she put her right hand on her neck and said, "Finn gave it to me for my birthday, last night."

Steph looked at Finn in shock, "You're serious?"

Finn looked at her and said, "Yes very serious."

Colin pulled his best friend into his arm and gave him a slap on the back. Finn and Rory then told Steph and Colin about the photo shoot that Robert did of them. Finn pulled out his phone and showed him the few pictures that Robert sent him. Steph looking over Colin's shoulder turned to Rory and said, "Rory they are beautiful."

"Robert is an amazing Photographer; I can't wait to see his show." Rory told Steph.

"We should all go together," Steph said to her.

"Yes let's plan that, since you are in the city we can meet you there."

"Steph that reminds me, one of my friends from college is working for you now. Lucy Baldwin?"

"Oh yes Lucy, she just started, and she is a go-getter. Wait she went to Yale? "Steph asked in surprise.

"Yes, she and Olivia were college roommates, and Olivia is dating Robert right now. I hung around with them my last year, and they both graduated with me."

"That's why I don't remember her; she was in the class behind me."

They stood talking for a while and slowly people began to leave. Rory kissed her dad, Gigi, and her grandmother goodbye promising her that she would stop by someday on the way home from school. Chris shook Finn's hand and told them that they should have lunch soon at the club. Finn agreed and gave Chris his business card and told him to call him. Chris looked at the card and then over to Liam.

"You're a Morgan?"

"Yes, I thought you knew my parents."

"No, my parents knew your parents and grandparents. Your father looked familiar, but he is older than me. I remember him when I was 16 at the club. I was always impressed with his accent and his good nature. He was quite the athlete when he was younger. I attended all the swimming races at the club."

"Hey Lor," Christopher turned and called over to Lorelai who was talking to Francine, "Finn's father, was the star swimmer when we were younger. Remember I used to drag you to all the swim meets. He was on the Olympic team for Australia."

Lorelai looked over at Liam who was standing next to his son Angus and smiled. "Now I know why he looked so familiar."

Finn looked at Chris in amazement. Seeing his brother standing not far from him he called Angus over.

"Angus come over here. Mr. Hayden said that Da was the star swimmer."

"No," Christopher interrupted Finn, "Mr. Hayden is my dad, call me Chris."

"Chris Hayden this is my brother Angus. The two men shook hands.

"Angus did Da ever tell you that he was on the Olympic team for Australia?"

"No never, Finn why?"

"Because Chris just told me that Da used to win the swim meets here at the club when he was younger, and he went to the Olympics."

"Are you sure Chris?" Angus asked him.

"Yes, He was a diver, and he also swam the butterfly heat. I had a poster of him and his team hanging in my room when I was a kid. I remember watching that Olympics. I felt so proud to have known someone on that team. I think it was the summer of 1980 and it was in Russia. The US boycotted the Olympics that summer and the Australians were told to boycott too. Some of the Australian Athletes decided to go, and they marched under the Olympic flag. Your father was part of the relay swim team that went and called themselves the Quietly Confident Quartet. I also think they came home with the gold medal for the relay they were in."

Finn and Angus looked at each other stunned. They had no idea that their father was an Olympian and competed. He never spoke about it, even though he made sure both boys had swimming and diving lessons. He also was very close friends with their coaches.

They stood talking some more with Christopher then they shook his hand when Chris left with Gigi and Francine. Rory walked out of the diner with her father. She kissed her father and grandmother goodbye then gave her sister a big hug before they got into their car and drove off. She turned smiling and walked back into the diner over to her mom. Rory gave her a big hug and put her arm around her waist, and her mother did the same to her. 

"Thank you for this. You're the best mom a girl could ever have."

"I love you too. So tell mommy about your birthday present."

"Look, she held her necklace out, so she could see it."

Finn walked over to where they were standing and stood behind Rory putting his arms around her. She leaned back and looked up at him.

"I was just showing mom the necklace."

"Finn that is beautiful. So you to are.."

"In love? Yes, mom, we are." She looked up at him, and he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Good, I approve. So do you two want to stay tonight here in Stars Hollow or are you going to go home."

"I think we will go home, but thanks mom for everything." She hugged her mom and then they collected all her gifts and loaded the car.

The drive on the way home was quiet. He took her hand in his and gently rubbed the back of it. "Happy, kitten?"

"Very, and you?"

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. He fiddled with the buttons on his steering wheel, and the music on his car stereo began to play. A haunting melody started to play it was by Landon Pigg called **Falling in Love at a Coffee shop**.

 _ **I**_ _ **think**_ _ **that possibly,**_ _ **maybe**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **falling**_ _ **for you  
Yes, there's a **__**chance**_ _ **that I've**_ _ **fallen**_ _ **quite hard over you  
I've seen the **__**paths**_ _ **that your eyes**_ _ **wander**_ _ **down; I**_ _ **wanna**_ _ **come too  
I **__**think**_ _ **that possibly,**_ _ **maybe**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **falling**_ _ **for you**_

 _ **No one**_ _ **understands**_ _ **me**_ _ **quite**_ _ **like you do**_

 _ **Through**_ _ **all of the**_ _ **shadowy**_ _ **corners of me**_

 _ **I**_ _ **never**_ _ **knew just what it was**_

 _ **About**_ _ **this old**_ _ **coffee**_ _ **shop I love so much  
All of the **__**while**_ _ **I**_ _ **never**_ _ **knew**_

 _ **I**_ _ **never**_ _ **knew just what it was**_

 _ **About**_ _ **this old**_ _ **coffee**_ _ **shop I love so much  
All of the **__**while**_ _ **I**_ _ **never**_ _ **knew  
**_ **  
**

Finn retook Rory's hand and kissed it and began to sing to her,

 **"** _ **I**_ _ **think**_ _ **that possibly,**_ _ **maybe**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **falling**_ _ **for you  
Yes, there's a **__**chance**_ _ **that I've**_ _ **fallen**_ _ **quite hard over you  
I've seen the **__**waters**_ _ **that make your eyes shine, now I'm**_ _ **shining**_ _ **too  
Because, oh, **__**because**_ _ **I've**_ _ **fallen**_ _ **quite hard over you**_

 _ **If I didn't know you, I'd**_ _ **rather**_ _ **not know  
If I couldn't have you, I'd **__**rather**_ _ **be**_ _ **alone**_ _ **  
I**_ _ **never**_ _ **knew just what it was**_ _ **About**_ _ **this old**_ _ **coffee**_ _ **shop I love so much  
All of the **__**while**_ _ **I**_ _ **never**_ _ **knew**_

 _ **I**_ _ **never**_ _ **knew just what it was**_ _ **About**_ _ **this old**_ _ **coffee**_ _ **shop I love so much  
All of the **__**while**_ _ **I**_ _ **never**_ _ **knew  
All of the while, all of the **__**while**_ _ **it was you"*** Landon Pigg, Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop**_

They had just turned into her driveway when the song ended. Rory leaned across the center console of his car and kissed him. He gripped the back of her head and kissed her deeply, their tongues caressing each other.

Placing their foreheads together he said, "Rory, I am in this for the long haul. I am in lwith you. In Omnia Paratus."

She returned his kiss and repeated those same words, knowing now that these words had a special meaning for the two of them. They got out of the car gathering the bags of gifts she got and approached the door. As they went to walk to the side door, Rory noticed something on the front stoop. She looked over to the doorway and frowned. She and Finn then went inside the house and put her packages on the kitchen counter. Rory then walked toward the front of the house and turned the light on her front stoop opening the door. There, on her stoop stood two huge bouquets of flowers. She thought this was odd, who would have left her flowers. She bent over and brought one into the house, then she went and got the second bouquet. The first bouquet was a mixture of Sunflowers and deep maroon roses. The second bouquet was a large arrangement of 27 long stem Red Roses. She set them on the table and looked at Finn.

"Did you do this?" she asked him as she walked over and put her arms around his neck.

"I would love to take the credit, luv but no I didn't. It looks to me like I have competition and you have some secret admirers."

She walked over to the first arrangement of Sunflowers and deep maroon Roses. The card in the bouquet said, "Mare, it was good seeing you a few weeks ago. I remembered your birthday… it seems like yesterday, but it was only 11 years ago that I went to your 16th birthday party. Tris"

"Huh, they are from Tristan Dugray."

"Now how do you know him?"

"We went to Chilton together."

Rory picked up the card from the other bouquet.

"I should have guessed. These are from Logan."

He came and kissed her on the forehead. Finn looked at the card,

"Ace thinking of the birthdays past and the ones I have missed; I hope that I won't miss any more. A rose for each day of your life." Logan.

"At least he didn't fill my house with flowers like he did after we broke up when he cheated on me. He always knew how to throw his money around."

She then took Finn by the hand and whispered, "Come on, tomorrow I have no school so let's play house together."

"Now I like the sound of that. But I might have to go into work tomorrow."

She pouted, and he put his finger under her chin and said, "Luv, you can come back to my place and spend some time with Mia."

"I like that idea."

"Now let's put on the new birthday present I bought you so I can take it off."

Rory laughed as he handed her the floral chemise with the black thong.

She went into the bathroom and put it on. It was revealing, but it did look stunning on her. She left the light on in the bathroom, and she stood in the doorway so that her hair shimmered in the bathroom light that leaked behind her. Finn just had one of the lable lights on by the bed. He was sitting there in his bed with a bow tie around his neck.

"Come here kitten it is time to open up your present."

She slowly walked towards him, climbing onto the bed she crawled to him. He smirked and nibbled her neck as she ran her hands down his muscular chest and under the blanket. She felt something and started to giggle. Looking at him she saw how the corners of his lips turned up into a sexy smile. Reaching back under the blanket with her two hands she slowly placed her fingers down to his groan and he lifted his hips towards her. She slowly pulled out a black silk ribbon that he had tied around his erection just for her. She dragged it up across his taught abdomen as she watched him lick his lips. He rolled her over onto her back kissing and nipping at her jawline and her breast. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of giggling and moaning as they made love.

A/N _***** Landon Pigg, Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop**_


	34. Part 2 June 22, 2017 Family Gathering

**June 22, 2017 Family Gathering**

" **Oh look at you, mum, you are wearing the Boba," exclaimed Mia as she walked into the house hugging her sister n law, and her mother n law who she had not seen in months. She then leaned down and kissed her new niece on the top of her head who was sleeping contentedly in the Boba that Amanda was wearing across her chest.**

" **Yes I am," she exclaimed proudly, "Look how sweet the little Angel looks sleeping."**

 **Mia smiled at her and gently rubbed the little girls tiny head with the soft brownish hair. She looked at her sister in law and smiled. Rory looked amazing. She looked like she had retained her figure and you would never know that she was in her thirties with three children.**

" **So, Sis how are you feeling with three rug rats? Finn called us the day she was born. I am sorry we couldn't make it here sooner. The boys have missed their cousins and are happy to be with them again."**

" **Oh Mia, I understand," Rory said looping her arm in Mias and leading her back out to the deck. " How is your mother doing? Is your father following the doctor's orders?"**

" **Yes, the surgery for the bypass was a success. My mum is doing much better. My Dad was crabby and depressed for a while, but we found out the medication he was on caused a lot of this behavior change. Once it was adjusted and we found a different doctor, Pops began to feel better and soon he was back to himself. He is even going back out on the ranch overseeing my brothers and his workers."**

 **The three older boys came tearing into the house followed by Liam all excited about being together again. Lucas was four months younger than the twins, and when the three boys were together, it was like watching triplets. Liam, of course, idolized his twin cousins Jamie and Jasper and his big brother, so he was always tagging along with them.**

 **It was close to noon, and the boys were hungry. Lucas went up to his mother and said, "Mama, could we have some of G-ma's Bikkies?"**

" **Yeah Auntie Rory, can we have G'ma's Bikkies?" Jasper and James chorused.**

 **Liam, not to be left out climbed up on the side of his G-ma's chair and patted her knee. Nodding his head he looked at her with his big blue eyes and said, "Peeze, Bikkie G-ma?"**

 **Mia, Amanda, and Rory all started to laugh.**

" **You know Nana is coming soon. Don't you want to wait and eat when Nana and Pop Pop get here?"**

" **Auntie Rory, a bikkie could help us wait," Jasper said trying to convince them that they should have a cookie now.**

 **Liam shook his head no and said, "Me bikkie Mama. I eat."**

" **All right one bikkie each and I will have your Da get the chicken tenders ready, okay?"**

" **Yes," Liam said and then went over to his mother and crawled on her lap kissing her. Laughing she picked him up and carried him into the kitchen with the three older boys following her. Rory put Liam down and taking the tin out of the pantry she opened it up and handed each boy a bikkie. All excited the four little boys ran back outside to the play yard that Finn had fenced in for them.**

 **Earlier Finn prepared chicken tenders, knowing that everyone would enjoy eating them as appetizers while he cooked burgers on the grill. Before leaving the deck, Rory motioned to her husband who was talking to his father and his brother. Angus had unlocked the gate for the boys who went and sat down in their play fort while they ate their cookies.**

 **In the kitchen, Rory arranged some glasses and a pitcher of ice tea on the tray along with two bottles of wine and carried it back out to the deck where Mia and Amanda were enjoying the sunshine and chatting.**

" **Mia, would you like some tea or wine?"**

" **Oh, wine, please. Do you have any red?"**

" **Yes I do, how about you Mum?"**

 **Amanda who always enjoyed a nice Australian Zinfandel smiled and said, "Luv do you need to ask?"**

 **Rory laughed pouring them each a glass of the 2007 Cape Mentelle Zinfandel they both loved.**

 **Finn walked across the patio giving her a peck on the cheek.**

" **Luv, I hope that large glass of wine isn't for you."**

" **No, it's for your mum. See I have tea here for me. Finn could you warm up the chicken tenders for the boys. They just raided the bikkie tin."**

" **Of course, I will start getting them ready in the convection oven. What else were you going to serve them?"**

" **Well, I would like to get Luke to eat some vegetables. Do you think he will if he sees Jasper and Jamie eat them? I have some string beans, carrot sticks, cauliflower, and broccoli. I thought I could put them out with dip."**

" **Good idea, I will cut up some cucumbers for them too and maybe some cherry tomatoes."**

" **Thanks, Babe."**

 **She kissed him on the lips, and he walked into the kitchen to begin to get the chicken ready. Lyn was beginning to fuss and Rory realized it was time to feed her. Amanda stood up and carefully took the little girl out of the Bobo and handed her to Rory. Liam had finished his bikkie and came back onto the deck and was sitting on his Auntie's lap. Lyn smiled when she saw her Auntie Mia and her brother Liam. Liam looked at his sister and smiled. He turned to his Aunt and said, "My Sis, see?" He then slid off his Aunt's lap and walked over to her. He took her tiny hand in his and brought it to his mouth and kissed it. He then petted her head.**

" **My sis," he said to his mother.**

" **Yes, Liam this is your sister."**

 **He leaned in and hugged her and then made a funny face.**

" **What's the matter babe?" she asked him giggling when she saw his face.**

" **Mama, Lyn stinky."**

" **Your right, do you want to come with me and help me change her?"**

 **Liam looked at her and thought about it. Shaking his head no, he said, "You go."**

 **He then climbed up on his G-ma's lap and cuddled in her arms. He was hungry and tired, but he wasn't going to miss all the activity around him. Rory carried the baby into the house stopping into the kitchen to see how Finn was coming with the food. All three Morgan men were now in the kitchen and helping Finn cut the vegetables up.**

" **Babe do you need any help?"**

 **He looked at her and said, "Lyn needs to be changed am I right?"**

 **She laughed, "Yes. No worries I am going to change and feed her. I just wanted to give you a heads up and tell you that Liam is on the deck with your mum. Do you know where the other three boys are?"**

" **Yes, they went into Lucas' room to play."**

 **They then quickly gave each other a peck on the lips, and she left the kitchen. She walked up the stairs to where the bedrooms were and stopped at Luke's room to check on them. The three boys had his color pencils, crayons, and papers out and were drawing and writing stories. Luke was telling the boys what to do. He came by this naturally like her and his father. Lucas was always in charge, making suggestions and very imaginative. He looked up and smiled at his mother and sister.**

" **Hi Mama, where are you taking Lyn?"**

" **I am going to change her and feed her. Da is making your favorite chicken tenders with ranch dressing. He will be calling you boys to the kitchen to eat shortly. Pops and Nana should be here soon, and then we will make burgers on the grill."**

" **Okay, umm Mama where's Liam?"**

" **He is with G-ma on the deck."**

" **Okay."**

 **Lucas then turned and began to talk to Jasper about the story he was writing.**

 **She walked into the nursery and set her daughter on the changing table. Lyn was cooing and blowing bubbles.**

" **Oh my goodness. You are a stinky baby today," Rory told her and quickly grabbed the kicking feet lifting her bottom and quickly began to clean her. It didn't take long before she had her cleaned up and in a new diaper. She changed her into another outfit that was pink with words on it saying, "If you think I am cute you should see my Nana", that Lorelai had bought her.**

 **She brought Lyn out to the kitchen and took the bottle of breastmilk from the refrigerator and put it in the bottle warmer. The boys were sitting around the table with Mia, Angus, Amanda, Liam, and Finn. The adults were sipping their wine and beer snacking on the chicken tenders and vegetables while the kids were eating theirs. Mia walked over to Rory and took Lyn from her, cooing at her, and the baby was smiling back. Liam chewing on a string bean looked over to his sister and smiled.**

" **Mama me feed Lyn," Liam said when he saw her take the bottle out of the refrigerator.**

" **Are you finished eating?" she asked him.**

" **Yes," he answered.**

" **Then you can help Aunt Mia feed Lyn."**

 **Liam beamed and started to push the plate off his highchair. Angus grabbed it before it hit the floor.**

" **Wait, Buddy," he said, "Let Uncle Angus help you down."**

 **Finn was already out of his seat and had a warm washcloth ready to clean him. Angus lifted Liam out of the high chair, and he immediately went over to his Aunt Mia who was holding Lyn.**

" **Me help," he told her.**

" **Yes Bud, you can help," Mia reassured him.**

 **Rory handed Mia the bottle, and she placed Lyn on her lap and put the bottle in her mouth. Lyn looked up at Mia and realized it wasn't her mother and began to cry turning her head and not taking the nipple.**

" **It's ok," Liam told her and patted her head.**

 **He looked down at her with the matching blue eyes, and she smiled at him. Liam was so excited that he ran around the table and patted his mother's lap and said,**

" **Mama Lyn smile."**

 **Rory looked over at Mia who tried to give the baby the bottle again, but she wouldn't take it.**

" **Da, me do." Liam said looking at his father knowing that when he fed her, she didn't cry.**

" **Ok, we will feed Lyn the bottle."**

 **Finn started having Liam help feed Lyn last week when Rory was trying to give her the bottle. Lyn wouldn't take the bottle from Rory, crying and fussing wanting to nurse instead. Finn was sitting at the table holding Liam on his lap while he was reading him a story before dinner.**

 **Finn looked over at his daughter and noticed how frustrated Rory was getting. So he said, "Ror, give her to me. She wants to nurse from you. Let me see if I can give her the bottle."**

 **Finn leaned his head down and whispered in Liam's ear.**

" **Okay, Buddy, we have to stop the story now, it's time to feed Lyn."**

" **No me stay."**

 **Liam was stubborn and refused to get off his father's lap. Every evening before supper was Liam's time with Finn, so he started to whine and cry. Knowing that this would be a battle and not wanting to have two screaming babies or having him become jealous of his sister, Rory asked, "Liam would you like to help feed Lyn?"**

 **He looked up at her with his big blue eyes that matched his mothers and nodded his head.**

" **Okay Buddy, you sit beside your Da."**

 **He slid off his father's lap, following Finn, who carried Lyn into the family room. Liam climbed up beside his father on the couch and knelt beside him. Rory then handed Liam the bottle. Finn guided his hand, and together they put the nipple beside her mouth. Lyn looked at her father and then her brother, and she settled right down taking the nipple and contentedly began to drink her milk. Since then Liam decided that this was his job and would help feed her if he was in the mood or heard her fuss.**

 **Finn took Lyn from Mia and sat down. Liam climbed up on his lap, and the two of them fed the baby. Just then Lorelai and Luke walked in.**

" **Now that is a beautiful picture. Where is Robert with his camera when we have shots like this," Lorelai said.**

 **Finn looked up and smiled and gently kissed Liam on the head. Liam was now in complete control of the bottle feeding. Lorelei, Amanda, and Rory took out their phones and took pictures. Lucas got out of his chair and ran over to his Pops. Luke lifted him in his arms and hugged him.**

" **Hey Lucas, what are you eating?"**

" **Chicken tenders and dip."**

 **Luke saw the vegetables on his plate with only one bite out of his carrot stick.**

" **Let me sit next to you while you finish eating; you can sit on my lap if you want."**

 **James and Jasper were busy eating their vegetables and now asking their father for some of the fresh mangoes and melon that were cut up on a plate for them to eat.**

 **Luke sat with his Pops and chewed on his chicken tender. Rory hugged her mother and then went to kiss Luke on the cheek.**

 **She ran her fingers through her son's hair asking her parents how the trip was.**

" **The Ferry seems to take forever, and did you know they are working on Rte. 25. The trip should have only taken one hour, but it took us thirty minutes more."**

" **Well you made it, but you better call Grandma and Jack, so they know that they need to plan on extra time."**

 **Lorelai was going around giving hugs to Amanda, Liam Sr., Mia, and Angus. She opened her tote and pulled out presents for the four boys. She bought Jasper and James walkie-talkies and gave a set to Luke and Liam.**

 **The boys all said thank you to Lorelai. Luke who was sitting on his Pop's lap looked up and asked, "Pops can I go play now?"**

 **Luke looked at the plate; he had eaten one carrot and all the chicken tenders. He looked at his grandson and then at Rory who nodded. "Ok," as he lifted him off his lap. Lucas hugged his Pops around the neck and then went and hugged his Nana.**

 **He picked up the walkie-talkie and went to Liam. "Come on Buddy, let's go play."**

 **Liam looked at the walkie-talkie and then his sister, not sure what he wanted to do. He then looked up at Finn and said, "All done."**

 **Smiling Liam slid off his father's lap following his brother out to the play yard.**

 **Rory shook her head, "If he isn't your mini-me. So easily distracted." Finn chuckled and put his daughter on his shoulder rubbing her back. She let out a loud burp.**

" **You were saying about Finn's mini-me?" Angus teased, and everyone around the table laughed**.

" **Yes this one might have her mother's hair coloring and her blue eyes, but all three children have Finn's manners," Amanda said. Everyone around the table began to roar with laughter. Finn smiled proudly and winked at his wife. Turning the baby around, Finn held her up so that she was looking at everyone around the table.**

" **She is beautiful like her mother. We did a good job with this one, Love. Now, are you ready for baby number four?" Finn raised his eyebrows and began to wiggle them at her causing her to pucker up her lips and glare at him.**

' **Is it your goal to keep me barefoot and pregnant?" she teased back.**

" **No but practice makes perfect and look how perfect this one turned out!" he said and kissed the baby's cheek. Lyn had put her fist in her mouth and was drooling and cooing at everyone. Amanda took her granddaughter from her son and held her.**

 **Lorelai winked at her son in law and then asked, "** **So back to my question, where are Robert and Olivia? I thought they were coming,"**

" **Yes they will be here, Robert is going to take the pictures of the Christening."**

" **He does do beautiful photographs," Angus commented. Robert has been taken pictures of the Morgan Family now for the last four years, ever since he photographed Finn and Rory that he displayed at the Gallery in 2011.**


	35. Part 2 Chapter 21 Photos and a Show

**Chapter 21** _ **Photo and a Show**_

Halloween Gallery Party

You Are invited to: Halloween Gallery Party

Where: 303 RH Gallery South Park Ave.

When: October 29, 2011

Costume Required

Regrets Only

It was October 29th; the invitation came in the mail three weeks before the event. It was a combination Halloween Party/Gallery opening hosted by Olivia and Robert. Finn and Rory were excited to attend this event, and they decided to dress up as the two characters in the movie Breakfast at Tiffany's, this was one of Rory's favorite movies. Both Finn and Rory loved watching the classic movies, and they had discussed many options, but she finally convinced Finn that this movie would be perfect for them.

Rory was dressed up as Holly Golightly, wearing a black Chanel gown with a white scarf around her neck. She wore her hair up similar to the way Audrey Hepburn had worn her hair in the movie. She placed the tiara on her head that her grandmother had given her and wore black pumps and long black gloves that she found at a vintage shop in the city. Finn wore a suit and borrowed one of his father's skinny ties. He combed his hair back and used some of Rory's styling gel to smooth out his curls. Finn escorted Rory from her home to the limousine that was waiting to take them to the city.

They arrived at the 303 Gallery on Park Ave South, where a red carpet was waiting for the guest to walk on. The boys were always attending red carpet events, something Rory had never done before. However, since Robert has become a well know photographer on both the east and west coast, it was only natural for him to alert the media and plan for the Red Carpet. The limousine that they were riding in pulls up in front of the gallery. Rory looks out of the window and sees all the people standing there behind the rope and many photographers from different papers who had been invited to attend this grand opening. She also notices the local news truck and the TMZ truck ready to interview the guest as they walked into the event.

.

Finn took Rory's hand in his. He realizes how nervous she is. He brings her hands to his lips and kisses it. Smiling at her, Finn steps out of the limo first. He straightens his jacket and looks around smiling at the photographers. He then reaches inside of the car to take her hand. Immediately the flash of the cameras are seen, and people are whispering to each other wondering who is on the arm of one of the most eligible bachelors in New York City. Rory adjusts her black mask that she is wearing and takes a deep breath to remind herself that she could do this. Closing her eyes, she pictured herself as Audrey Hepburn, smiling she links her arm in Finns. As they begin to walk into the Gallery, Finn turns halfway around and dips Rory in a passionate kiss.

"Got to show them that I have the most beautiful woman in the world on my arms, Love," he whispers to her as he straightens her up. She smiles and kisses him on the cheek. Behind them are Steph and Colin dressed as Daisy and Jay from the Great Gatsby. Finn sees them, and they wait for them to catch up. Steph had a silver glitter mask on her eyes. They stand together for a group photo. The boys, however, are not wearing any masks. It wouldn't make any difference if they did because the New York Press knew that these two wealthy bachelors are always together.

Finn and Rory are not aware that Logan and his new fiancé have flown in from London to attend this event. Rory has been talking to Logan on the phone occasionally since receiving the flowers from him on her birthday. She called Tristan and Logan and thanked them both. She told Logan that she was dating someone from Hartford that she had known for a long time and was happy. When Logan heard this, he immediately called Finn again questioning him about who Rory was dating. He could not understand how Finn had not run into Rory again since that night at his hotel. Hartford was not very big. Finn explained to him that he was busy and recently he had met someone that his family approved. His parents were anxious to see him settle down after the problems he had last year.

The flash of the cameras continue while Finn and Rory stop and stand with Colin and Step in front of the 360 backdrop that was put up for the photos in the inside hallway of the Gallery. Robert and Olivia, dressed as Batman and Cat Woman, see Colin, Steph, Finn, and Rory arrive. They walked towards them and hugged each other. They all stand in front of the backdrop having individual and group shots taken of the six of them. Robert then leads them around the corner to the gallery that is not only filled with Roberts photographs but of Olivia's paintings and sculptures. Finn takes Rory's gloved hand in his, and they begin to slowly walk around the three rooms gazing at the images that Robert has displayed.

Robert has many photographs of men and women displayed. Some of them are beautiful portrait shots, and others are more personal intimate shots in all stages of undress. They stopped at their first photograph which was on a wall hanging by itself. It was a large photograph, and it was the shot of the two of them. Finn is behind Rory, and his head is very close to where he had been kissing her shoulder. She is looking at him over her shoulder, and their lips are barely inches apart. Robert had the camera focused on the lips of the two people, all you see is her smooth neck, the necklace, his hand gently cupping her chin and the proximity of their lips as they lean in for the kiss. The facial features of Finn and Rory's face are not visible. You have no idea who belongs to those lips unless you know them. Under the image is a sign with a name on it. He named it **The Kiss,** and it was the first photograph you saw as you entered the room.

The name on the sign as you entered this exhibit was called **Love**. As you walk around the room, you see images of Robert's dog, various girlfriends, shots of a young couple who were expecting their first child, a selfie of Robert and Olivia lying in his bed. As you walk around the bend, you see a large photograph of Rory standing with the white silk sheet wrapped around her and the shadow of Finn standing in the doorway. The very last image in the room is the photograph he took of Finn in his black Tux and Rory in her black dress. They were standing looking out the window in his loft. Rory stood there in amazement. She had no idea what a talented photographer Robert was. These photographs were beautiful. Finn pulled her into him and kissed her.

Robert walked into the room holding a tray of three glasses of champagne on it.

"Rory, what do you think?"

"Robert they are beautiful, I don't know what to say, except Wow!"

Finn and Robert started to laugh. Colin and Steph walked into the room and began to look around.

"Rory I can't believe you posed for these photographs. They are beautiful and the first picture of the two of you when you walk in is just breathtaking," Steph said.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked Steph.

"Rory your necklace was the first clue," Colin said laughing.

The five of them stood there laughing. Rory looked across the room and saw Juliet standing with Olivia and Lucy.

"Finn will you excuse me; I want to go and talk with Lucy and Juliet. I haven't seen them since Yale." She kissed Finn and turned to Steph.

"Steph are you going to come too?"

"I will be over in a minute I want to check out these photographs."

As she walked into the room where Olivia had her exhibit, she bumped into a tall, handsome blonde man. He turned when she said excuse me; it was the actor Lucas Till.

"Oh excuse me," she said.

"Oh no problem, you are one of Robert's models aren't you?"

"Oh no, I am a close friend of Robert and Olivia. We all attended Yale together."

"I'm sorry, I saw your photographs in the other room, and I assumed you were one of his models." A waiter went by with champagne, and he took two off the tray and handed her one. She placed her empty glass on the waiter's tray and accepted the glass of champagne that Lucas held out to her.

"Well yes there are some images of me in the other room, but I am not one of his models," she replied blushing.

Lucas laughed, and Lucy walked over to him and kissed him.

"Now Rory you're not hitting on one of my boyfriends are you?" she said teasing her.

'Lucy, never!" Rory reached over to her and gave her a big hug. "I am so glad to see you, I am sorry we couldn't get together the other day."

"That's ok. We will, Olivia promised. It's just been so hectic."

Lucas had his arm around Lucy's waist, and he was smiling down at her.

"So did you bring your sexy boyfriend with you?" Lucy asked her.

Lucas gave her a funny look and she said to him, "I saw you checking out Rory."

"You're right, you're right, you can look. Babe I see a producer over there, I am going to talk to him. Remember looking only. Keep your hands to yourself."

Lucy kissed him and said, "The same goes to you."

"To answer your question, yes I did. Finn is in the other room talking to Robert, Colin, and Steph. By the way, I heard you are also working at Steph's father's realty office."

"Yes, I started as a temp between acting jobs, but I enjoy it so much that Steph encouraged me to get my license, so I did, and now I am a broker. It keeps me busy, and I have money to pay the bills, so I don't need help from my dad."

Rory smiled understanding what she meant. That was the reason she went into teaching. She had learned the hard way that accepting money from her grandparents always came with strings. Something she never wanted to find herself doing again. She liked having her income and now owning her own home; she felt independent.

"By the way, I love your costume. You are Holly Go Lightly from Breakfast in Tiffany's. Am I correct?" Lucy asks her. Lucy wore a Wonder Woman costume, and Lucas was dressed as the FBI agent from the show.

"Yes, I guess it is obvious,"

"No Rory it is a good choice," Lucy said. The girls turned, and Rory saw Tristan walk into the gallery with a woman holding his arm. She wore a blonde wig and had pearls around her neck and a tight green sheath dress. He is wearing a suit that was fashionable during the 1960 's. Tristan sees Rory and walks right over to where she and Lucy are talking.

"Mare, or should I say, Miss Hepburn,"

Rory turned and smiled at the couple. "Tris it is so good to see you, Hi I am Rory Gilmore, and he is my close friend Lucy Baldwin."

She put her hand out and shook Rory's hand, "I'm Crystina Carlton, it's nice to meet you." She then turned to Tristan and said, "Tristan dear, could you go get us some drinks?"

Rory and Lucy looked at each other and smirked.

"So Rory, that is an interesting name. How do you know Tristan and why did he call you Mare."

"We both went to Chilton together many years ago, and Mare...well that is something you will have to ask Tristan about."

Rory had a bad feeling about this woman; she seemed rude almost like some of the women she met when she worked at the DAR. In the blonde wig, she reminded her of Shira Huntzberger. Rory shivered, and Lucy looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just a chill," she responded sweetly.

Rory was pleased that her grandmother Gilmore had trained her in the art of working a room and being polite to people you don't like. As they stood there trying to make small talk to Crystina, Juliet and Steph walked over and joined them. Lucy gave them both a hug.

"We just need Olivia, and the Elias will be back together again," Lucy said to her fellow Elias.

"Elias? Is that the name of a sorority group?" Crystina looked at them.

"Not really," Steph responded," we are all graduates from Yale and are close friends."

Crystina just looked at them and turned her head looking around the room. She spotted Lucas and was eyeing him.

"Where did you attend college?" Juliet asked her trying to make polite conversation.

"Oh I attended Long Island University for a short time, but I got bored," she told them.

Just then Tristan returned with a tray of drinks for the girls. Rory smiled but declined the drink since she was still holding the glass of champagne that Lucas had given her. Lucy was watching Crystina and noticed how she was eyeing Lucas. She grinned and then saw another handsome blonde man walk into the room. It was Rory's ex-boyfriend from Yale. She moved close to Rory and whispered, "Isn't that your ex-walking around the room?"

Rory looked up and saw Logan. His deep brown eyes met hers, and she felt like he was looking into her soul. He walked straight towards her, and she felt herself blush as she smiled awkwardly.

She then turned her body and said to Lucy, "Lucy, please stay near me, don't leave."

Tristan overheard her tell Lucy not to leave her side, so Tristen moved around the group, so he was standing casually between her and Crystina.

"Mare, is everything alright?" he whispered her.

"Tris, that is Logan Huntzberger, we dated while we were in college. We broke up on the day of my graduation, and I haven't seen him in years. I'm not sure, but I can tell he's been drinking."

Logan strode over, his dark brown eyes never leaving her face. He wore his Cheshire grin, the one he learned from his father. A grin so wide that it seemed that he wanted to eat someone rather than say hello. At that moment he reminded her of his father when he walked into a room before making his demands known.

"Ace, you look stunning tonight dressed in that costume. Maybe I should ask Robert to play Moon River, so we can dance again to that song as we did so many years ago."

Feeling uncomfortable Rory smiled weakly and asked, "Logan, umm, have you met my friends? You remember Lucy Baldwin and Tristan Dugray from the other night. Remember we attended Chilton together he came to the hotel with Paris. I don't know if you met his girlfriend, Crystina Carlton."

With a nod of his head, he reached for her elbow and said, " Ror, can we go somewhere alone so we can talk."

"Logan, I'm not sure we have much to say to each other."

Tristan moved closer to her side. He remembered seeing him at the hotel that night that he went with Paris and Doyle in Hartford. Crystina watched, Tristan seemed awfully protective of Rory.

Logan leans in closer to her, inhaling her scent and whispers," I want to talk. I've missed our chats."

She smiles at him and takes a step away.

"Ok, let me tell Finn where I am going."

"Why do you need to tell Finn where you are going?" Logan arched his eyebrows confused and wondering why she needed to talk to Finn.

Across the room Sloan sees Logan, and she purposely walks over to him, slipping her arm in his and smiles at the people he is talking too.

"Who is this Logan? Do you know one of Robert's models?"

"Sloane, this is a close friend of mine, Rory Gilmore." Logan introduces Sloane to her.

Rory holds out her hand to her, "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

Sloane ignores her hand and lifts her chin up in the air.

"Rory, Is that a stage name or your modeling name? I saw your pictures in the other room. How long have you been taking your clothes off for Logan's friend Robert? Are you one of the girls from his club?"

Logan raises his eyebrows at Sloane.

"What are you implying? Rory is a teacher at Chilton," Logan said to her.

"Well, we all know how little a teacher's salary is. She must be moonlighting as a nude model."

"Sloane, I want you to apologize to Rory at once," Logan yelled at her.

"Why? Her photograph is in the other room with some very tall handsome man, and she is only wearing a sheet!"

Lucy looked at Sloane and quickly came to Rory's defense.

"Excuse me? Who are you to judge her? Rory is a teacher at Chilton in Hartford, and she doesn't need to model, she is a successful journalist and now teaches at one of the best private schools in Hartford. Her name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden."

Crystina and Sloane looked shocked when they heard her name. Everyone knew the Hayden name. They were one of the wealthiest family in New York Society, and since they had relatives in London who were members of the Royal Family, they were considered part of the elite. Crystina began to wonder, if she was who her friend said she was, why was she working as a teacher and taking her clothes off for Robert.

Logan glared at Sloane and distance himself from her. Rory was standing closer to Tristan who moved away from Crystina.

"Ace, I'm sorry for her behavior can we talk? There is so much I need to tell you, " Logan whispered in her ear.

Tristan walked over to him and said, "I think she isn't interested, Logan."

"Who are you again? Oh yes, Tristan, you were with Ace when I saw her a month ago. So is this who you are dating now?"

"Logan it is none of your business who I am dating,"

Crystina looked at Tristan and said, "Tristan, are you cheating on me?"

She threw her glass of champagne at him but missed. Instead, it landed on Sloane. Lucy couldn't help but grin. Crystina stormed out of the room.

Tristan didn't leave Rory's side to chase after Crystina. This was not the first time Crystina publicly embarrassed him with one of her accusations, and he was growing tired of it. Seeing Rory again made him decide to end this charade of his engagement and date someone else, maybe even "Mary." Lucas heard the commotion and noticed that it came from the group where Lucy was standing. He excused himself quickly walking over to them. Following close behind him was Finn, Robert, and Colin.

The four men all arrived at the group at the same time, Colin immediately looked at Rory who was blushing, and Steph was standing beside her. Logan was ignoring Sloane who was covered now with champagne.

"Logan, what's going on?" Colin asked him. Finn looked at Rory and knew that Logan must have said or done something. Juliet took Sloan into the bathroom to dry off.

Finn walked over to Logan and quietly said, "Come on mate. I think you have had enough to drink."

"No, Finn I'm fine. I need to talk to Ace."

Turning to Rory, he said, "So you are dating this guy who is two-timing you now? What about us Rory? You got all upset when I cheated on you. Now he brings his fiancé to the party, and you are also going out with him. We can have a life together. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Finn gently nudged Logan away from the group, "Come on, mate. Let's leave Rory alone for now."

Rory had tears in her eyes and looked at Finn, Colin, and Robert. She felt terrible, but she must tell him that it is over. She walked up to him and put her hand on his cheek. "Logan, we stopped being an us four years ago when you walked away from me."

Sloane and Juliet were walking back to the group, and she heard what Rory said to Logan. So this was the girl that Mitchum wanted Logan to forget about.

Sloane walked over to Logan looking at him, and she said, "Logan. You did the right thing leaving her. She is just one of Robert's latest conquest. If she is a Hayden why is she working as a teacher and taking her clothes off."

That was all Tristan could take. He glared at her and said, "I don't know who you are, but you have insulted our friend for the last time. I think you better leave."

Robert motioned for security, and immediately two officers came over to remove Sloane from the premises.

"Get your hands off of me." She began yelling creating a scene. " Logan, are you going to let them treat me like this? These are your so-called friends? I am your fiancé. We are better off in London. You don't need the likes of them. They are not fit to be in the same company as us."

Logan turned his back on Sloane as she continued to rant and rave. A security guard quickly escorted her out of the building. The video cameras and flashes from the media were recording this whole scene. People were asking who the British girl was and Stephanie who was standing close enough to a reporter smiled and said, "Logan Huntzbergers fiancé." Lucas immediately placed himself between Rory and Lucy blocking them from the photographers. He put his arm around Lucy kissing her so that a photographer took a picture of them instead of Rory. Tristan also stood in front of Rory blocking her so that the media would not be able to take any more photos of the commotion. Soon the newspaper photographers began to follow Sloane and the security guards out of the building. Colin, Finn, and Steph led Logan away from the confusion towards one of the rooms in the back of the gallery.

Steph grabbed Finn's arm and pulled him aside. "Go to Rory. She needs you now; we've got this." Finn nodded and met Olivia as she came running over from another part of the room.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"Logan's girlfriend was insulting Rory. Tristan and Robert told her to leave. I am going over to check on her now."

"Okay, I will go and talk to Robert," she said and walked over to Robert who was standing talking to the security guards. Sloane was no longer in the building. Instead she was left outside in the cold and told to move away from the entrance.

Finn walked over to Rory and pulled her into his chest wrapping his arms around her and stroking her head. As soon as she felt his hard-muscular chest and his strong arms around her, she began to cry.

"Shhhhh, kitten it is ok. I'm here." He kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Babe, it's okay."

As Finn was comforting Rory, Logan left the back room with Steph and Colin. Colin and Steph had calmed him down and convinced him that the best thing to do was to go. The three of them were talking.

"Steph, tell Rory that I will call her tomorrow and apologize. Sloane is a loose cannon. I should never have brought her tonight."

"That's fine Logan I will give her the message."

Logan looked over at the group and saw Tristan talking to Juliet, and Lucas was holding Lucy close to his side around the waist. He noticed Robert and Olivia not far away talking to Finn. Finn's back was towards him.

"Steph I need to explain to her that Sloane is a mistake and that these last four years have been terrible and lonely without her. I hope she will agree to talk to me." As he was talking to Steph and Colin, he walked over to Finn, Robert, and Olivia. As Logan walked closer to where they were standing, he noticed that Finn had his arms wrapped around someone. Finn then bent down to kiss someone. Logan saw that the someone that Finn was now kissing on the lips was Rory.

Logan's face turned red, and he scurried over towards them. He watched as Finn lifted her chin up and wiped a tear from her cheek before he again gave her a tender kiss on the lips. Rory was smiling at something he said and returned his kiss. He then looked up and saw that they were standing in front of the portrait of The Kiss.

"Finn… what the hell?" Logan lunged forward ready to punch him. Colin caught his arm and held him back.

When Logan and Sloane first walked into the gallery, he had noticed The Kiss photograph but thought nothing of it. Logan had seen many of Roberts photographs before. Instead, he noticed Rory standing there dressed as Audrey Hepburn in the black Chanel dress, and he no longer wanted to look at the images on the wall. Logan was only aware of her, she was like a beacon to him, and he walked towards her. But now he was angry, and he shook himself away from Colin and looked around the room where the images were hanging. As he stood there looking around the gallery walls again, he saw for the first time the photograph that Sloane was referring. There was his Ace, standing with a sheet wrapped around her. Her beautiful shoulders and neck were showing and as he looked there was a man's shadow watching in the doorway. He knew that shadow; it was Finn's. He then looked at the next photo and this time saw the profile of the two of them looking out of the window, Finn's hand around her waist and she was leaning into him. Like an angry bull, he came storming over to the two of them.

"How long Finn? How many years have you been screwing the woman I love? I thought we were best friends. What about our code? You called me your Mate. I thought of you as my brother we shared so much. I thought I knew you; I thought I could trust you!" he growled at him.

Logan looked at Robert and Colin and shook his head. "How long have you two known about their relationship? How many years has this been going on? I can't believe you didn't even have the decency to tell me."

"Logan, you have been in many different relationships since you broke up with Rory. You started one with Chantel the week after you broke up with her. It has been four years, and you never contacted her once. You are now engaged to Sloane. Finn and Rory have done nothing wrong. They have been dating for about a month. We just found out ourselves." Robert was angry and could no longer keep his voice quiet.

Embarrassed, Finn and Rory just stood there quietly looking at Logan. Finn knew that Logan was looking for a fight, but he wasn't going to give him one. He calmly looked at him and said, "Logan, maybe someday we can sit down and talk. But right now this is not a good time."

He put his arm around Rory's shoulders and turned towards Robert and Olivia.

"I think we better leave. I will talk to both of you tomorrow."

Olivia reached over and hugged Rory and then hugged Finn. Robert kissed Rory on the cheek and whispered, "Go home with Finn, I can handle Logan."

Finn then placed his hand in the small of Rory's back and led her towards the door. Tristan saw them leave and turned and asked, "Juliet would you care to join me for a drink?" Lucas then said, "Do you mind if we joined you?"

"Sure, the more the merrier," Tristan said. The two couples then walked over to Robert and Olivia and said goodbye and walked out of the Gallery behind Finn and Rory.

Finn and Rory were standing there outside the Gallery. He looked down at the love of his life and said, "Come on love, Let's leave this drama behind us. You look so beautiful tonight; I know a place where I can make you smile."

Turning to Lucas, Lucy, Tristan and Juliet he said, "Are you interested in going to my club?" They nodded and as Finn's limousine approached they all got in. Finn told his driver to take them to the Omnia. In the car, Finn quickly texted Colin, Steph, Robert, and Olivia and told them where to meet them. When the driver arrived at the Omnia, they saw a long line of people waiting to get in. Finn got out of the car first and helped Rory get out, and then Tristan and Lucas stepped out assisting Lucy and Juliet. He brought them over to the VIP entrance, and quickly the bouncer, recognizing his boss, let them in.

After Finn and Rory left, Colin ordered a car for Logan and took him home. He then returned to the gallery and waited until the gallery closed before they joined their friends at the Omnia. The group danced, drank and laughed until four in the morning. Robert had sold many of the photographs at the Gala and Olivia had also sold some of her large pieces of sculpture. Finn stood up and looked around the table at all of his friends.

"I want to make a toast tonight to Robert. Hears to the successful opening of your Gallery. The images that you took with your camera of my beautiful girlfriend were stunning. Thank you. And to my beautiful girlfriend, I want to say in front of my close friends that I am in love with you Rory Gilmore."

Rory stood up and kissed Finn and then she kissed Robert and Colin. "I guess we can let everyone know that I am in Love with you too Finn. I also want to thank all of you for standing up for me today and being such good friends to both of us."

They all cheered and continued to drink. Finally, the group left the club at four am. Finn took Rory back to the penthouse apartment that his parents kept in the downtown office building of the Morgan Corporation. Finn lifted Rory up in his arms and carried her over the threshold, he brought her to his bedroom and slowly undressed her.

Finn began to kiss her tenderly. "We no longer have to hide our relationship from Logan anymore."

"I know, Finn. We should never have tried to hide it from him. I guess I always knew he would act irrationally."

Finn slowly began to kiss her neck, and unzip the back of her black dress. He bent his head down and began to kiss the swell of her breast. As her dressed pooled to the floor, a grin came over his face, and he began to growl when he noticed that she was wearing the Holiday twister lingerie that he bought for her.

"Kitten you have made my fantasies come true," he told her as he slowly reached around to the back and unclasped the popper. He gently caressed her back with his fingertips trailing slowly down to the base of her spine. Finn planted his lips on her neck, licking and nipping her and listening to her moan. He took the strap of her top between his teeth and slowly pulled it down her arm. He then leaned to the other side and did the same. As the top fell, his hands began to slowly massage and play with her breast twisting her nipples. Rory gasped as she slowly began to open up his white shirt, pulling it out of his pants she spread it open and began to kiss and nip at his chest. She was starting to become excited, so she quickly pulled at the belt buckle and undid it. She slipped her hands under the waistband and began to unbutton his pants and slowly letting the zipper down.

Finn continued to tease her by letting his hands slide down her hips and thighs. She continued to caress his firm muscular abdomen and pressed her naked breast against his bare chest. She continued to torment him with her feather kisses on his chest and lightly slipping her fingers under the waistband of his silk boxers and squeezed his buttocks. He hissed as her hand roamed to the front of his pants and she began to massage his erection. He no longer could wait, his hands pulled her lingerie off and gently pushed her toward the bed. Not taking his eyes off of her he quickly removed his pants and pushing her gently down on the bed he crawled up beside her.

"Rory you are mine," he growled as he put his knee between her legs and spread her legs wide for him. Without hesitating, he entered her. They began to move in a slow rhythm together. She kissed his chest, licking his nipples then biting him. He bent his head down, touching her neck, kissing her eyes, cheeks and the tip of her nose. He flipped her over and put his arm around her waist. He told her to get on her knees. He wanted to be deep inside her and he entered her from behind. He pushed in as far as he could, and she immediately began to feel her core heat up. Rory felt the warm tingling start deep inside of her as he reached around the front and began to caress her and play with her sensitive bud. He began to move faster, and she pushed back into him feeling the crescendo they both screamed out each other's name as he released his essence inside of her. He slowly relaxed and gently pulled her into his arms. They laid in each other's arms, and soon their breathing became steady, and they both fell into a deep sleep. Little did they know that on that night their love had been sealed and his seed was planted a week ago, which now connecting their life together forever.


	36. June 22, 2017 Blended Family

**June 22, 2017, Blended Family**

 **Lorelai was happy to be here at Finn and Rory's home in South Hampton. She was amazed how her small family that was once herself and Rory, now had become one large family thanks to the Morgans. From the moment that Finn and Rory started dating Amanda and Liam included them in all their family gatherings. When Liam and Amanda met Luke and Lorelai they found another couple that had shared the same interests as they did. It was not only the love of their children and their marriage but they both were involved in the Hospitality Industry.**

 **Amanda and Liam had been invited to the Inn and the town of Stars Hollow often, and they watched as Lorelai's dream of the Annex was completed. They were impressed with Lorelai's keen business instincts and also Luke's business and how he invested his money and built the diner over the years offering quality service and food. They slowly encouraged Luke to add his diner to their hotel in Hartford the year that Finn and Rory were married. Once that became a success, Luke began to franchise his Luke's Diner as specialty restaurants in the Morgan Hotels and Resorts in the US.**

 **After their three children were married and decided to live in the United States, Liam Morgan purchased a historic home in West Hartford a few months after Liam was born. The family referred to this as their Scarborough Home. Their house is on Scarborough St. situated on five acres of land. The house is an old historic manor home with five bedrooms and bathrooms that was painstakingly restored by them adding all the modern conveniences.**

 **Amanda and Liam had the house renovated to include a professional grade kitchen and air conditioning. The week that Amanda and Liam moved in, the tradition of Sunday family meals began. These family meals always included their children's families. Luke and Lorelai would leave Stars Hollow, early on Sunday morning bringing one or two of his pies and stopping by along the way to pick up Emily and sometimes her friend Jack. Christopher, Gigi, Francine and sometimes Lauren, Christopher's girlfriend, would join them. If TJ and Liz were around they would arrive with Doula, and of course Colin and his family would be there too. After Finn and Rory's wedding Lorelai became aware of the close bond that Colin had with Finn and his parents. She and Luke also found themselves becoming very fond of them and before long they began to treat Bella and Conrad as their other grandchildren. Though both Colin and Steph's parents lived in Hartford, they rarely saw their parents and the children rarely spent time with their grandparents. So it was only natural that Colin would ask both Luke and Liam for advice.**

 **Finn enjoyed standing on the shoreline fishing on sunny mornings with his family beside him. Finn, Rory, and the children would pack a cooler with drinks and snacks and bring a blanket, umbrella, chairs, and books along with his rod and fishing gear. The two little boys would carry their sand toys and their trucks to the beach; and before long they soon would abandon them and stand beside their father and watch him fish.**

 **It was a beautiful June morning, and the ocean was sparkling with a warm breeze blowing across the sea. After everyone arrived, Finn suggested that they go down and do some fishing from the ocean shoreline. Around eleven, the men all walked down to the beach with their cooler of beer, their fishing rods, tackle boxes, and bait with the four boys following them. Before long, Steph, Mia and Rory followed leaving Lorelai and Amanda in the house. Luke, Finn, Colin, Angus and Liam Sr. were all standing on the beach with fishing poles and casting out into the water. The older boys were running along the edge of the beach chasing the waves and would turn and run back towards the dunes when the cold water would tickle their feet. Bella and Liam were dancing in the waves as it lapped onto the warm sand. The two children were giggling as the sand tickled their feet as it was pulled back into the ocean. The women were standing and talking beside Bella and Liam. Rory had Ashlyn in her Boba while she spoke with Steph and Mia who was holding Steph's son in her arms. When the older boys heard Luke and Colin start yelling they stopped what they were doing and ran over towards the men and watched as Liam reeled the fish closer to the beach. The fish would bob up to the surface, and suddenly the reflections of its silvery scales would be visible above the water, then a wave would come, and it would disappear. Finn and Angus put their poles down and picking up the net the two men ran over to help their father.**

" **Liam, come here," Rory called, and he ran to her side.**

" **Look at G-pa. He has something on the end of his pole. Let's go get G-ma and Nana and have them come down and watch," She told him as she pointed to his grandfather. Liam Sr. appeared to be struggling as he pulled in a large fish. Little Liam became excited and jumped up and down.**

" **Me do Mama?"**

" **Okay, I will walk you up to the stairs, and you go into the house and get Nana and G-ma."**

 **She quickly walked him back to the house watching and smiling as he ran into the house yelling for his grandmothers. Lorelai and Amanda were talking in the house and were looking at the wall of photos that Finn and Rory had hanging up in the hallway going to their bedroom. The women spoke and recalled when Robert had taken each picture. They stood in front of the picture collage of Finn and Rory. In the center was their wedding picture but around it was the images that led up to the wedding.**

" **You know, Lorelai, I never thought my Finn would ever marry. He always had girls following him, and he knew how to get their attention. I am afraid that our little Liam is going to be just like him."**

 **Lorelai laughed, and turned when all of a sudden, Liam came running down the hall calling, "G-ma, Nana, come…"**

" **What's going on, Buddy?" Amanda asked him as she lifted her grandson up in her arms.**

" **Come see. Mama said, Come see."**

" **Okay, we are coming."**

 **Liam wiggled out of her arms and went running outside to the deck that overlooked the beach. The two women quickly followed Liam who was now standing on the railing jumping up and down and pointing to the group on the beach.**

" **Big Fish...Look!"**

 **Afraid that he would miss something he grabbed Lorelai's hand and began pulling her to the steps. Lorelai lifted him into her arms as she and Amanda headed towards the steps that would take them to the beach.**

 **As they walked toward the ocean, Lorelai noticed how it was sparkling and that something silver was bobbing up in the water**. **There was a gentle warm breeze blowing across the beach. Lorelai put Liam down on the ground and watched as he ran towards his father and grandfathers. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and lifting the phone up she took a photograph of the group.**

 **Lorelai watched as the men helped Liam pull the fish onto the shore. Little Liam was squatting beside his father talking to him. She couldn't hear the conversation, but she knew Finn was taking his time explaining to her grandson about the fish. Bella was standing holding her father's hand and watched as the men took the hook out of the fish's mouth. Her daughter stood there looking beautiful as the wind was blowing a strand of hair out of her ponytail. Her hand was resting gently on the bottom of her sleeping daughter talking to Steph, Mia and Amanda who was now holding Conrad. Before Lorelai joined the group, she lifted her phone and took another photograph of her daughter, as her thoughts drifted back to November 2011.**


	37. Part 2 Chapter 22 Phone Call

**Chapter 22 The Phone Call**

November 4, 2011

Lorelai and Luke were sitting in the driveway at her parents' home; it was Friday night, and Emily and Richard were hosting the mandatory Friday night dinner again. Taking a deep breath, Lorelai took Luke's hand in hers, and they slowly walked up to the door. Luke pressed the doorbell. The maid answered the door and took their coat. Lorelai and Luke were the first to arrive. She looked around for her mother and noticed that the table had place settings for eight people. She turned and raised her eyebrows at Luke. He shrugged his shoulders, never surprised after all these years with Emily's behavior or motives. He placed his hand in the small of Lorelai's back, and they walked into the lounge. They take a seat on the couch and Lorelai' notices that The New York Post is sitting on the coffee table.

"Hello, Lorelai and Luke so glad you could make it. What would you like to drink?" Emily asked.

"A beer is fine, Emily. Thank you," Luke said looking at her.

Richard came in a few steps behind Emily carrying some beers. Luke stood up and shook his father in laws hand as Richard's handed him a beer. Then Richard turned to his daughter and asked, "And for you Lorelai?"

"The usual Dad. Mom, are you expecting company tonight?" Lorelai asked as she looked directly into the dining room. The table had eight chairs around it instead of the usual four, and the good china was on the table.

"No, why do you say that Lorelai?" Emily responded.

Lorelai was ready to speak when they were interrupted by the doorbell.

Lorelai heard voices that sounded strangely Australian. She looked at her mother and raised an eyebrow.

Emily got up and approached Liam and Amanda. "Amanda, Liam so nice of you to join us for dinner tonight," she said.

"Have you met my daughter and her husband, Luke?" Emily said graciously

Richard handed Lorelai her drink and joined his wife's side. Luke and Lorelai stood up from their seats, and Liam immediately walked over to Luke and shook hands and then hugged and kissed Lorelai on the cheek. Amanda hugged them both and kissed them both on the cheeks.

"Yes, mom, of course we know Amanda and Liam," Lorelai says as she patted the seat beside her on the couch. Amanda walks over and sits down beside her.

"What can I get you to drink?" Richard asked.

"Do you have a red Zinfandel? If not a red wine will be fine."

"I believe I do, I will have to go and check the wine cellar, and for you Liam?"

"Oh, just a scotch, Mate." Richard poured Liam his scotch and left to go to the wine cellar to retrieve the Red Zinfandel that he had. Emily didn't like red wine, so he kept them in the basement and only pulled them out for guests.

Rory and Finn arrived at the Gilmore's for Friday night dinner five minutes after his parents. They got out of the car, but Rory held Finn back. She was standing at the door with Finn acting nervous.

"What's wrong love? Why don't you want to go in?"

"Finn it's my grandmother. The last time I was here, she tried to hook me up with Logan. Who knows what she will do this time?"

"Kitten, both our parents are here; she can't do anything. My parents won't let her, and neither will I. "

She looked up at him and raised her eyebrow.

"Do you love me?" he asked giving her a half smile. She looked up into his blue-gray eyes, Finn was the type of man who was all about love, family and protection. He would do anything for his friends and his family, and that was why she loved him so much.

"Yes you know I do," she responded giving him a tender kiss on the lips. He pushed the bell. He wrapped his arms around her and continued kissing her when the door opened.

"Oh, umm, you are?" the embarrassed maid asked at the door.

They stepped apart, and Rory started to giggle.

"Oh, Hi I am Rory, and this is my boyfriend Finn, we are here for dinner," she said blushing.

"Oh, umm, yes come in.."

"Esmeralda who is at the door?" Emily said and began walking to the front foyer. Emily notices her granddaughter and Finn standing at the doorway.

"Rory and Finn what are you both doing standing out in the cold. Esmeralda take their coats and let them inside"

"Yes Madam," Esmeralda said embarrassed.

The two of them walked in and gave their coats to the maid. They walked into the parlor and Rory immediately walked over and gave the Morgan's a hug and a kiss as well as her grandfather, her mom, and Luke. She stiffly hugged her grandmother. Her grandmother glared at her.

Richard asked. "Finn, Rory would you like a drink? What can I get for you?"

Rory saw the red wine out and said, "Oh grandpa, a glass of the red wine would be fine for me."

"I'll have a scotch if it isn't a bother," Finn said politely.

Finn walked over and stood beside his father, Luke, and Richard while the woman sat on the couch and chairs. Trying to start a conversation, Lorelai noticed that the newspaper on the table. She was curious why this was left out, so she remarked, "Mother, your maid must be slipping. She left the paper on the table."

"Oh no, I asked her to put it there?"

"Oh, what for?" Lorelai asked as she picked it up and began to look through it. Her mother must have a reason for leaving it out. She definitely had something up her sleeve. Lorelai was glancing through the paper when she started laughing. In the paper was a picture of Rory dressed as Holly Golightly and Finn dressed as Paul from the movie Moon River. There were two more pictures of them with Cat Woman and Batman and also Steph and Colin dressed as the two characters in the Great Gatsby. She scanned the article and looked at the other pictures. She notices that there is a p of a photograph of a young woman being escorted out of the Gallery. The article headlines read, **Logan Huntzberger, heir to HPG, Fiancée Sloane Wainwright was escorted out of NY Gallery opening of photographer Robert Holmes' premier exhibit Love.** The article continues how she was making a scene over the photographs. They show pictures of a group talking; she notices Robert and a pretty brunette that she thinks she recognizes. She also sees the actor Lucas Till standing next to an attractive brunette.

"Why did you put this on your table? I am sure Rory and Finn have seen this. They stood and had their pictures taken." Finn walked over when he overheard Lorelai's remark about the newspaper on the table.

"Yes, Emily we did. It was the opening of our good friends, Robert Holmes and Olivia Marchant, Art show at Robert's Gallery," Finn said.

"Rory, that is an attractive picture of you, but who is that beautiful young woman that the handsome actor Lucas Till is standing beside? I have seen her before." Lorelai asked.

"Mom, I am sure you remember her, that is Lucy Baldwin she is a friend from Yale. She is an actress and dated Marty when we were in college."

"Oh yes, Naked Guy," Lorelai said with a smirk, "Mom, Dad you remember Naked Guy, Rory's friend."

"Oh Yes, isn't that the young man we met at the Harvard, Yale game? I liked him. , You found him one morning naked in front of your door at Yale, and you gave him your robe," Richard said.

Finn looked over at Rory with a puzzled expression. Liam chuckled and said to Luke, "I bet there is a story behind this." Luke hid his smile behind his beer bottle and nodded saying, "Oh yeah and he will always be remembered in this family as the Naked Guy." Luke, Liam, and Richard all began to laugh.

With a smile on her face she said, "Finn you remember Marty, he was my friend that I was with when Colin bumped into him at the coffee cart."

"Oh yes, the bartender. Best Bartender we ever hired. Wait, Naked Guy? Kitten you will have to tell me that story later." He then leaned over and whispered, "I thought I was your only naked guy." He then kissed her on the cheek making her blush more.

Emily felt she needed to continue explaining about the reason for her leaving out the paper. "Well, the article says that Rory was a model for some of the photographs. Rory when did you start modeling? Do you need more money? Richard, give Rory some money. I don't want my granddaughter to model for a photographer without wearing any clothes." Emily looked over at her husband who didn't say anything.

"It also said that Logan's fiancée had to be removed from the gallery after making a scene. Why would she do this? It doesn't sound like this is a good match for Logan. Poor Logan, you know Rory his mother and sister have told me that he hasn't been well since the two of you broke up," Emily responded

Rory gave her grandmother a dirty look and said, "I don't need any money grandmother. If you must know Finn and I both sat for Robert and had our photographs taken."

"Well, they showed some of his photos in the paper and Rory aren't they …." 

"Beautiful." Amanda finished Emily's sentence. " Finn has shown us the ones that Robert took of the two of them. They were so stunning that we went to his studio on Monday ourselves to see them. Lorelai you will have to go with me this week to see them. My favorite is the Kiss. Finn, didn't you tell me that you are purchasing that portrait for your bedroom?"

Finn looked at Rory and smiled, "We have chosen two for the bedrooms. But yes that one will be placed in a collage of images of us that we are having made."

Finn had convinced Rory to have Robert make a large picture of the two of them kissing for her bedroom at her townhouse, and the other was her walking out in her bodysuit and you see his facial features with a smirk on his face. He loved the sassiness she displayed in that image, His other favorite photograph that Robert didn't put up for display in the show, was when she wore nothing but the stockings, her thong, and her white sweater. Robert had her slowly raise the white sweater up like she was taking it off; you could see her lace thong, her navel and the tops of her stockings. She had her arms crossed over her as she was lifting the sweater up, and her hair was hanging loosely cascading down on her shoulders. Her head was back, and she was laughing at something Robert had told her. He loved that photo so much that he asked Robert to print a smaller version of that image so that he could keep it in a frame on his desk.

Emily looked at them surprised.

"Grandma, actually the photographs that Robert has taken are more flattering than the painting you have of me hanging in Grandpa's office," Rory told her.

Finn started laughing, and soon Lorelai and Luke were nodding and laughing too, Whenever Finn thinks of that portrait he remembers that night of the Yale sausage party that Emily held for Rory. He thinks about the subparty the second time he met her and how he begged her to pick him because he was exotic.

Emily sat there fuming but tried her best to keep her composure, Her daughter and granddaughter watched Emily. Lorelai tilted her head just a little bit and narrowed her eyes with a small pouting smile on her lips, then winked at her daughter. Finn noticed it, and quickly Finn changed the subject. They started talking about random items, and soon the maid came and announced dinner.

Tonight Emily chose to have Roast Beef Tenderloin with Cognac butter, carrots mashed with Crème Fraiche and Shredded Brussels Sprouts with Slow-Fried Shallots. The meal was delicious, but Finn noticed that both Lorelai and Rory played with their vegetables and spread them across their plate.

"What's the matter Luv, aren't you feeling well?" he whispered to her.

"No, I'm fine."

"Then why aren't you eating the brussels sprouts?"

"Oh is that what they are? It's green.. I don't eat green food."

He looked at her with a smirk on his face and whispered, "I've seen you eat grapes and they were green."

Emily looked at Rory and raised her eyebrow at her. "Is there something wrong with your meal Rory?" she asked her.

"Oh no, it's delicious grandma. I never had brussels sprouts before. I was asking Finn what they were. Grandma, did you know that both Amanda and Finn's sister are gourmet chefs and his sister is attending the Culinary school right now?" Rory said quickly changing the subject.

"No I didn't," and Emily turned to Amanda talking to her about food. The maid came to clear the table and Rory was relieved when she took the food away. She took a big sip of her water to help wash down the flavor of the one brussels sprouts she had in her mouth. Lorelai began to giggle at her daughter.

Emily than rose from her chair and suggested that they all go into the living room to have their dessert, coffee, tea, and brandy. Her guest followed her into the living room with the woman sitting on the couch and chairs, and the men standing over by the fireplace sipping brandy and talking. Rory kept on looking over at Finn who was enjoying his conversation with Luke. She wanted to leave and get away from her grandmother. She was still angry at her for giving out her personal information. Rory heard her cell phone ring. She had slipped it into her dress pocket before dinner, so she pulled it out and looked at it. It was a call from Logan. She hadn't heard from him since last weekend at the gallery. She excused herself and went into her grandfather's office.

"Hello?" she said tentatively.

"Ace…, ace," he whispered her nickname.

"Logan, what's the matter?"

"I miss you, Ace. Why are you with Finn? You know he doesn't love you the way I love you. I need you. You need to be with me"

"Logan, have you been drinking?"

"No, maybe a little but Ror listen to me. Finn, he has a problem. He has a dark side. He is going to hurt you."

"What are you talking about Logan?"

Finn noticed that Rory had left the room and quietly went looking for her. He heard voices in her grandfather's office, so he quietly walked in, whispering he asked, "Is everything alright?"

Rory looked at him and shook her head and whispered. "No it's not." Finn walked closer to her and she put the phone on speaker, so he could hear the conversation.

"Who are you talking to, is that Finn? "Logan anxiously asked her.

"Let me talk to him."

Rory walked over and stood closer to Finn and handed him her phone.

"Finn it's Logan. He wants to talk to you and he sounds drunk."

Taking her phone he begins to talk to Logan.

"Logan, what's up Mate?"

"Finn you bastard, you took my girl. You don't deserve her, and I know about your dark side. Does she know what you are like? I've been with you and I swear if you hurt or ruin her, I promise I…."

Finn could not believe that Logan would bring up the mistakes of last year. He began to get angry.

"You will do what, Logan!" Finn began to raise his voice,

"I will tell her everything. You don't deserve her. She is mine and she will always be mine."

"Rory and I have no secrets, unlike you Logan, who always had secrets and treated her disrespectfully. Leave Rory alone. I love her, and she loves me, and we are together now. Logan go back to England to your business and live the life you and your family has chosen for you."

"No Finn, not unless I get Rory back."

"Logan, you are engaged and getting married."

"Yes but I don't love her. My father wants me to marry Sloane. He thinks she will be the perfect CEO's wife, a great party planner, her family has the right connections, and she photographs well. She and my mother have become good friends. She will be my wife in name only. If Rory was still in my life I could go ahead with this marriage."

Rory looked at Finn horrified. She shivered, and Finn gently pulled her into his side.

"Tell me Mate, how does Rory fit into this picture of your marriage? Are you planning on having a marriage like your fathers? Filled with mistresses?"

Rory stood there listening to the whole conversation, the call was on speaker and she could hear what he was saying along with anyone else who happen to be walking down the hall. When Finn took the phone from her he hit the record button knowing that Logan was drunk and wouldn't remember this conversation tomorrow.

Rory feeling hurt and angry spoke up.

"Logan, I want you to listen to me. I once loved you, but you walked away from me on my graduation day. You never reached out to me, you never let me explain why I said no. When I was on the campaign trail, we stopped in California, so I took a day and I went to your apartment in Palo Alto. I was hoping to surprise you and tell you that I was wrong. Instead you surprised me, you were standing outside of your apartment with someone else kissing her. It didn't take you long to move on, in fact it never took you long to find another person to share your bed.

I have spent the last four years trying to move on from you. I dated many people and when I was no longer looking, I found a man who is in love with me and his family loves me too. I am in love with Finn, Logan."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Logan didn't say anything for a few moments, "Ace… I was wrong for letting you go. Give me another chance."

"Logan, there are no more chances. Finn and you have been friends for years. When you can accept that Finn and I are together we can be friends again, but right now Logan I am not sure."

"Ace…" he cried.

"Goodbye Logan."

Rory press the end button and looked up at Finn. She never would have had the strength to do that if Finn was not there with her.

Finn takes a step closer to her and with his steel blue eyes he looks into hers. Rory, who had been holding her breath after the phone call, slowly released it. She could feel that her breath was becoming softer, the anxious feelings she had after talking to Logan begin to fade away. Her body squirms just a little as she feels her muscles relax. There is something about the way that Finn is looking at her that she knows that this man is her soulmate. Rory realizes that she will never find another man like Finn. She hopes that she has not ruined the friendship that Finn and Logan have had for many years. Rory reaches up and puts her arms around his neck and lifts her lips to his. He slowly leans his head down towards her and they tenderly kiss each other.

Lorelai had gone looking for them. She stopped at the door that Finn left open and heard the whole conversation. She hadn't meant to eaves drop but she also couldn't stop herself when she heard Logan's voice. Lorelai didn't want to interfere, so she stood there quietly and listened. When the call ended she turned around and took a few steps back into the powder room that was near the study. She came out making a lot of noise purposely calling for them.

"Hey, you two lovebirds, are you ready for dessert? We have triple chocolate cheesecake."

She pushed open her father's office door. Finn and Rory were standing there in an embrace not saying anything.

"Hey, are you both ok?" Lorelai asked concerned. Finn and Rory took a step apart and looked at her.

"Yes, we just had a phone call from Logan. He's not taking the news of our relationship very well," Finn explained trying to downplay what she overheard.

"Hey, it will be ok. Ror, Logan has hurt you in the past, but I've never seen you as happy as you are now with Finn. Logan will come around."

Rory looked at her mother and said, "Yeah, I know. It's just.."

Finn kissed her and said, "No worries, we can get through this and I am not going anywhere. Remember you have my heart."

He gently traced his fingers across her necklace and back up to her cheek.

Lorelai cleared her throat and smiled at the two of them.

She walked over to them and hugged them both. "Come on, a wise woman once said, Let's eat cake!"

Rory and Finn began to laugh and the three of them left the room with their arms linked together.


	38. Part 2 June 22, 2017 A Real Family

**June 22, 2017 A Real Family**

Lorelai heard yelling and whooping. She looked over and saw Liam squatting down looking at the fish. She took another picture of him. Lucas was holding his Pop pops fishing pole, and Luke was telling him what to do. Liam Sr., was standing next to little Liam.

"Liam, be careful," his G-pa told him.

"Funny," he giggled. Little Liam kept on touching the fish and laughing as the fish flopped on the sand. Liam Sr. picked up the fish he had caught and put it in the large bucket that they had brought down earlier with the other fish in it. Little Liam, who was curious, had his face near the opening of the bucket and was looking down at the fish. Suddenly there was a big splash and Liam Sr. looked at his grandson. Little Liam was leaning over and trying to reach for the fish. The fish slapped its tail and water splashed out and his face and shirt were all wet.

"Ishy spas me, G-pa," he said laughing. Liam Sr. grabbed a towel that was near by and wiped off his face. Lorelai had caught the whole thing on her telephone.

Walking over to her daughter she beamed.

"Mom you look so happy. What are you laughing about?"

"Your son," she said showing her daughter the video. Putting her arm around her daughter's shoulder she continued, "This…is what a family is. You have your family now Rory, and I am so happy for you ."

Smiling back at her mother she said, "Actually mom, we have our family. They are as much as yours as they are mine."

Rory hugged her mother, which was awkward because Rory was wearing the Bobo and Lyn was in it. Lyn's little head was sticking up from the top and Lorelai leaned down and kissed it. Liam who had removed his shirt and thrown it on the sand, came running up to them with a big smile on his face.

"Me too, me too." Lorelai picked him up and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Where's your shirt Liam?" His mother asked him.

"Off," he told her with a grin. "Ishy spas me. Bad ishy."

Lorelai kissed him again and she carried him as they continued to walk closer to the shore where the men were, who now were standing ankle deep in the water. Suddenly there were more whoops. Luke's fishing pole was beginning to bend. Lucas was standing holding the pole and Luke walked behind him and began to help him. Liam was clapping his hands as they all stood on the beach as waves crashed into the shore and watched as Luke helped Lucas reel in a fish. Lucas and Luke pulled, and they could hear the whirring noise the reel made as they pulled the fish closer to shore. Finn was recording the moment on his phone as Angus grabbed the net as he and his boys went splashing into the water to get the fish.

"Do you want to go and see the fish that Lukie caught with Pop Pop?" Lorelai asked Liam.

"Yes, Ookie cot ishy, Nana. Mama Ookie cot ish!"

Liam was excited and yelled to his mom as Lorelai carried him to the edge of the beach. She put him down, and Lorelai squatted next to him as they talked and looked at the fish. Rory was standing behind them on the beach holding her daughter as Finn walked over to his mother in law and his son. Finn continued to take pictures of all of them on his phone. He turned towards his wife and took a picture of her and the baby. She threw her husband a kiss and winked at him. Her mom was right. Looking around the beach at her sons, stepfather, mother, and her in laws, her nephews, and best friends, she understood what her mother meant when she said that this was what a family is. Rory grew up with just her mom and the people of Stars Hollow as her extended family, but now she had a real family, thanks to Finn, for her and her children. She felt movement and looked down at Ashlyn who was beginning to fuss.

Steph came walking over to her holding her son.

"Steph we are so lucky."

"I know," Steph replied as she looked at the crowd standing and laughing on the shore.

"Who would have thought, Gorilla Girl, that we would have all this and would be married to two of the biggest bachelors and man whores on the Yale Campus," Rory said to her best friend.

"Yes they were quite the man whores back then, but they have grown up to be amazing business men and wonderful husbands and fathers," Steph responded with a smile.

Ashlyn began to cry, and Steph looked down at her.

"I'm heading up to the house to change Conrad, are you heading up?" she asked Rory.

"Yes, I just want to get Liam and see if I can get him to settle down for a nap."

"Good luck with that. He seems to enjoy touching the fish."

The girls laughed. "He is all boy, Rory, and just like his father, he appears to be fearless."

"Yes, he is Finn's mini me. Did I tell you I caught him climbing up on a chair that he pulled over to the counter? I asked him what he was doing. He smiled at me and said, "Me, big boy", then he stood on the chair and started to climb on the counter."

Steph started to laugh and called for Bella and Liam.

"Bella come up to the house with me, Aunt Rory and the babies. Liam do you want to come too?"

Bella dropped the stick she was playing with and went over to Liam and took his hand.

"Come on Liam let's go play in the house."

"K" he responded, then turned and waved goodbye to the fish. The two of them started to run towards Rory and Steph.

"Bella, Liam, slow down and wait for Nana," Lorelai yelled as she followed the two little ones who were running towards their mothers.

When Lorelai got near Rory she lifted her granddaughter who was still fussing out of the Bobo. Placing the baby in her arms she carried her as they all walked to the house. Liam was holding Bella's hand chattering and Lorelai and Rory, who were walking behind them, listened as the two of them talk.

"Liam do you want to play house when we get inside?" Bella asked him.

"No, me eat," he answered.

"Okay we will play house after we eat," she told him.

The two children were only nine months apart. Bella was like a little mother towards Liam. She loved to read him her version of the princess story books and she could convince him to be the daddy when they played house.

Rory and Lorelai had to stifle a laugh as they listened to their conversation.

Turning towards his mother Liam asked, "Mama me eat Nana's bikkie?"

"Okay but first we have to wash your hands before you eat."

"Why?" Bella asked her.

"Because you were touching the fish and the sticks," Rory told the two little ones.

"Bella, honey, go with Auntie Rory while I go and change your brother," Steph told her daughter as she headed toward the stairs taking Conrad into Liams room to change his diaper.

"I will go and change Lyn and you can get things ready for the kids," Lorelai told her daughter as she brought the baby upstairs into her room, so she could also change her.

Lorelai quickly changed the baby who cooed and chewed on her fist. She lifted the baby and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Holding Lyn in her arms she sat down at the table where Liam and Bella were waiting patiently for their bikkie's and a drink. She watched as her daughter prepared Lyn's and Conrad's bottles first, then brought Liam and Bella each two cookies that Sookie had made, to the table for them. Rory poured her mother a mug of coffee and then filled Bella and Liam's cup with milk. She noticed that Rory added a little bit of coffee into Liam's cup.

Smirking she asked her grandson, "What are you drinking, Liam?"

He smiled at her saying, "Nana's milk."

She laughed, "That was supposed to be our secret."

Rory rolled her eyes at her mom and said, "You know there are no secrets in this home."

Liam smiled as he finished his drink. Climbing down from the chair he was kneeling on, he went over to his Nana who held Ashlyn on her lap. He then kissed his sister's cheek and walked to the family room and climbed on the couch where he waited for Bella.

Rory handed her mom the bottle and then walked back into the family room. Bella had finished her snack and joined Liam on the couch. Rory picked up the control for the television and turned on Pup Patrol on Netflix hoping that Bella and Liam would fall asleep watching the show.

"Mama me no want Pup me want Mickey," Liam told her then putting his thumb in his mouth he leaned on the big pillow.

Rory surfed the channel until she found the Disney cartoon with Mickey and turned it on. The two children were happy.

Steph came down the stairs and entered the kitchen with Conrad and began to feed him. Rory came into the kitchen and noticed that Lyn was asleep in her mother's arms. All that fresh air had made Lyn hungry and tired. Rory took the baby from her mother and brought her back to her crib. Lorelai got up and made more fresh coffee. When it was ready she poured herself and Steph a cup then sat down to talk to her.

"Are you ready for the christening tomorrow, Steph?"

"I think so, Colin's father and stepmother are coming, my parents are arriving later tonight from Palm Springs. You will finally get to see them again. Colin also invited the Huntzbergers, and they are coming too."

"Will this be hard for Rory and Finn? I mean five years ago they had a big fight, then two years ago when Liam was born things still were strained."

"Lorelai you remember, it wasn't easy for Finn and Rory. Logan was so jealous, and he hurt Finn badly. Logan tried to ruin their marriage so many times."

"I remember, but it did make Rory and Finn's marriage stronger. If I had been Rory, I would have run away. I am happy she didn't follow my example. Finn is the best thing that ever happened to her. I told her when she broke up with Logan the first time that someday she would meet the right man and not hesitate. Finn was the right man. Who knew that for him it was love at first sight. "

Steph smiled and said, "I know. Those two are very strong and they are good for each other. Watching them go through those first eight months of their marriage convinced Colin and I that we could make a marriage work. If they could overcome the obstacles that the Huntzbergers gave them and make a strong marriage then we could too. They inspired Robert to marry Olivia and Tristan to marry Juliet too."

"What are you two talking about?" Rory said to Lorelai and Steph when she returned to the kitchen pouring herself some coffee.

"Just remembering the last five years, so much has changed in your lives," Lorelai said.


	39. Part 2 Chapter 23 Sloanes Plan

**Chapter 23, Sloane's Plan**

November 5 - 10, 2011

Sloane was a very spoiled person. She had met Logan last year at a fundraiser in New York City. Sloane pressured her father to set up the meeting when her mother told her that Mitchum Huntzberger's son was single. Sloane had read about the fundraiser that the Huntzbergers were throwing, and she begged her father to obtain an invitation to it. When they arrived at the event, her mother made a point of introducing Sloane to Shira. Sloane found out about the committees that Shira was on and with her mothers help she joined the same committees both in England and in the US. Right away Sloane began to flatter and cozy up to Shira, and soon Sloane won the approval of both Mitchum and Shira. Sloane met his sister Honor and her family a few times and didn't care for them. Since Sloane spent most of her time in London, she decided she would be pleasant but would not need to form a relationship with her. Since Logan was traveling back and forth to work at the London offices, she convinced him to let her move into his apartment

Sloane made it a point to learn everything about Logan, where he went to school, who he dated and his income and family's status in both the US and in England. In conversation with his mother, she learned about a girl that Logan was involved with at Yale. His mother told Sloane her name and explained how she was not good enough for Logan and how happy they were when they finally broke up. The name, Rory Gilmore, meant nothing to Sloane since Rory apparently wasn't from a wealthy society family.

Logan hardly spent any time with her so she asked Shira for suggestions. Shira suggested that Sloane spend more time with Logan by attending events with his friends from the states. When the invitation arrived in the mail for the Grand Opening of Roberts Gallery, Sloane convinced Logan to bring her with him. Logan was growing tired of Sloane and had wanted to break up with her. After seeing Rory in Hartford, he knew that Rory was his one true love. Logan argued with Sloane telling her that she would not enjoy being there, but she finally convinced him, with the help of his father, that publically it would look that they attended this event together since they were now engaged.

Sloane was not happy with the publicity she received from the New York Post. This was all that Gilmore Girls fault. Wwhen she first saw Rory that night, she couldn't get over how regal and elegant she looked dressed as Audrey Hepburn. She observed Logan and noticed right away that Logan immediately ignored her and went directly towards Rory. Sloane took a few moments and looked at the images of her. They were breath taking especially the ones where she wore the sheet. Immediately Sloane became jealous. She would never be a natural beauty like Rory. No matter how much money she had she could never have that natural glow to her skin, nor would her blue eyes sparkle like Rory's. Sloane's eyes were a gray hazel and only with deep blue tinted contacts would her eyes appear blue. Sloane watched as Logan immediately was drawn to her, even after four and a half years this girl still had his heart. Sloane had an, enormous diamond ring on her left finger, a business deal that their father's arranged, so she was Logan's fiancee, and he had no right to have feelings for someone else.

After her jealous outburst and she was publically taken from the Gallery, Logan spent the night in a different hotel room in New York City. He sent a car to pick her up, and they left early Saturday morning to return to London. Logan was angry and started to drink on the plane. He passed out, and while he was asleep, she carefully removed his phone from his pocket and found the number listed under "Ace." She heard him call her that, she copied the names and her email to her phone. When they arrived, he immediately had the car take her back to the flat, and he left in the taxi going to his favorite private club. For the next week, he would sleep at the club and only returning to the flat early in the mornings, showering in the guest bathroom with the door locked then immediately heading into the office.

Alone in the apartment, Sloane remembered that the images of Rory at the gallery were with a very handsome Aussie called Finn. She noticed that his name was under Logan's contacts and she thought that he was one of his close friends. Sloane was angry with Logan's behavior, so she decided to pay a visit with Shira. On Tuesday she took a taxi to the Huntzberger's expensive flat in the center of London.

The maid showed Sloane into the parlor, where Shira was enjoying an afternoon glass of wine. She was not pleased when she saw her.

"How could you bring so much negative publicity to our family," Shira said coldly when Sloane walked into the room.

"It wasn't my fault. There was this woman who was making the scene. I was an innocent bystander, and a drink was thrown on me." Sloane immediately tried explaining. "Logan is upset with me, and I need to write apologies to his friends. I have a list of names, and I thought you could explain to me who they are."

"Alright, who are they?"

"I know Robert of course since it was his gallery, but I don't know who this Lorelai Gilmore Hayden was, or a man named Finn."

"I don't know who a Lorelai Gilmore Hayden is, I only knew a Rory Gilmore and she was Logan's girlfriend at Yale. Finn of course I know, he is L. Finnegan Morgan, one of the heirs to the Morgan Corporations. Don't tell me you insulted him too? I can't believe your behavior, Sloane. You have publicly humiliated our family, and now we will not be able to show our face at any large society parties in New York City, Europe or even in Hartford. The Morgan's are very important people, and so are they Hayden's. The Hayden's are related to the Queen herself."

"I'm so sorry, mother Huntzberger, it really wasn't my fault."

"Well don't grovel to me and don't call me mother Huntzberger. I am not your mother. You better make amends to this family."

Sloane was then escorted out of the flat and returned back to hers. She decided that she was going to get even with that Gilmore girl and her friends.

That evening when Mitchum returned home, Shira was waiting for him with a drink.

"Mitchum, do you know who Lorelai Gilmore Hayden is?"

"Yes, Shira, because of you and her mother, Logan isn't married to her now. She is Francine and Straub's granddaughter. Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden had a child, and now that young woman is very wealthy.."

"She is Rory, Logan's ex-girlfriend? Why didn't I know that?"

Shira was angry now, why didn't Rory Gilmore tell her that she was a Hayden. She would have treated her differently.

"Where is she now?"

"She is a teacher in Hartford," Mitchum replied finishing his drink and leaving her.

Shira sat there stewing. A teacher, Shira thought that Rory was a writer like Logan. She remembered when they broke up and how devastated he was, but she was secretly glad. Now she was angry, the business may not have had so many financial problems if he had married her. She must figure out a way to get them back together. She would break up this silly engagement with Sloane.

She needed to call Emily Gilmore. Emily always liked Logan maybe she would know how to get them back together. She decided to give her a call.

Shira picked up the phone and immediately called the Gilmores in Hartford, Connecticut. The phone rang twice before Emily answered it.

"Emily, this is Shira Huntzberger. How are you and Richard? It has been so long since we have seen you."

"Hello Shira, how are you? Are you back in Hartford?"

"No, but we will be soon, and that is why I am calling. Mitchum and I are hosting a cocktail party in Hartford on November 19th, and we would love for you and Richard to attend."

"Oh, that does sound lovely. I will have to check my schedule to see if we are available."

"How is your family Emily, and Richard? Is he still in good health?"

"Yes Richard is fine, he is at a Rotary luncheon right now. How are your children doing?" Emily asked her.

"They are well, my oldest grandson is now in school at Chilton. Isn't that where your granddaughter went to school?" Shira asked casually.

"Oh yes, Rory graduated valedictorian from there. She now is teaching there as a high school English teacher."

"She didn't stay in journalism? I thought she wanted to be a writer. Wasn't that the reason she and Logan broke up?"

"Well Shira, if you ask me, that was her mother's doing. No Rory left journalism and returned to teach here in Hartford. She no longer lives in Stars Hollow and has her own home and recently began dating the young Morgan boy, Finn."

"I didn't know the Morgan's were back in Hartford, I thought they were in Australia?"

"No, they recently opened a beautiful new hotel here called the Manor House."

"Well, I will have to let Mitchum know and put their names on the list too. It was nice talking to you, Emily."

"Thank you, Shira, for the invitation, and hopefully we will see you on November 19th."

The two-woman hung up the phone and Shira went back to her desk in the library with a smile on her face. She needed to get busy planning this party.

Returning to her flat, Sloane looked through the names she copied on her phone and remembered that she had met Crystina Carlton who also had been embarrassed by Logan's friends and Rory Gilmore. She googled her name, and soon she sent Nina an email. Sloane explained that they had met before at the fund raiser last year where she had first met Logan. She told her now they had something else in common, Rory Gilmore Hayden. Sloane added her personal phone number told Nina to call her so they could talk.

Nina was at home flipping through the latest issue of Page Six again and was feeling very angry and depressed when she saw pictures of Tristan and that pretty blonde dancing at Omnia the hottest club in the city. Her phone pinged, and she looked at the message. After reading the text messge, she decided to call Sloane and see what she wanted.

Nina and Sloane began to share stories about this girl called Rory. Nina was familiar with Rory but had never met her until the Gallery Opening. She had quizzed Tristan about his old girlfriends, and Rory's name came up. When Nina recently saw a receipt for $300 for flowers that Nina never received, she questioned the florist and found out that they had gone to an R. Gilmore in Hartford. It is evident that Tristan also had feelings for her, even though they were engaged, Nina had no problems cheating on Tristan, but she did not want him to cheat on her publicly.

After talking to Sloane, she decided to forgive Tristan for not following her out of the Gallery that night and going out with Finn, Rory and her friends later. Looking at the pictures in Page Six, Nina told Sloane that Rory was definitely involved with Finn Morgan, the wealthiest and most eligible bachelor in New York City. Nina hung up the phone and decided that since Sloane was worried about Rory she should find out more about her. Especially since she was a Hayden but also because she was a teacher and not living off the family money.

After getting off the phone with Nina, Sloane felt she had found an ally. She then decided she needed to find out more information about the club that Logan frequented. She looked up the number of Logan's club, and a called her cousin who was a member and part owner of that same club. After speaking to her cousin, he confirmed that Finn, up to a year ago, would attend the club with Logan. She wanted to know what went on at the club. Her cousin obtained some videos of both Logan and Finn at the club from their previous visits that they kept in case they needed to blackmail some of their wealthy members. He immediately emailed them to her. She knew Logan liked it rough, but she never knew he would share partners with his handsome Aussie friend. She decided that this might be something to use and emailed one of the videos to Rory's email account. This way she would embarrass Rory and maybe cause her more problems.

After the phone call from Logan, Finn had decided to meet Robert, Olivia, Paris, Doyle, Lucy and Juliet in the city on the following Saturday at his club. He knew Rory would enjoy being with her friends and that would give them a night in the city away from the prying eyes of Hartford. After talking to Sloane, Nina called Tristan and apologized for her behavior and they made up. Nina hinted that she had never been to the new club, so Tristan decided to take Nina dancing at the OMNIA.

Finn, Rory, Olivia and Robert were on the dance floor when Paris and Doyle walked in. They stood at the bar getting their drinks when Tristan came in with Nina. When the song ended Finn and Rory walked off the dance floor and headed towards the bar. Rory noticed Paris and Doyle at the bar talking to Tristan and Nina. Grabbing Finn's hand, they walk over to them.

"Tris, Paris, and Doyle, we are so glad that you could join us come tonight. Why don't you join us? We have a booth and some tables reserved upstairs in the VIP section," Finn said.

Nina was upset that Rory had forgotten her name smiling she said, "Rory it's nice to see you again,"

Tris noticing that Rory didn't recognize Nina said, "Rory, Finn, I don't think you both remember Nina? Rory, Finn this is Nina or Crystina Carleton."

"Hi, Nina. I'm sorry I didn't remember you. Please come and join us, we have a booth and some tables reserved upstairs."

The group moved upstairs, and soon Steph, Colin, Juliet, and Lucy joined them. Lucy and Juliet decided to return to the dance floor and wait for Lucas and his buddy Tyler to come. Lucy had met Lucas and Tyler when she got a part in the movie World Invasion. She and Lucas had been dating ever since. Steph, Paris, Olivia, Rory and Nina decided to dance leaving the guys to sit and talk.

"Finn have you heard from Logan at all," Colin asked him.

"Yeah, Mate he called Rory drunk last night."

"Does Logan have a drinking problem? He was drunk when he entered the gallery last week," Tristan asked.

"Well, he always had a drink in his hand at college, in fact, you all did. But I thought he stopped when he and Rory broke up," Doyle replied to the group.

"Wait, you're saying that Mare dated Logan."

"Yes, they dated on and off," Doyle replied

"How long was that for?" Tristan asked again.

Doyle looked at Finn.

"They dated for two and a half years if you want to call it that," Doyle answered.

"We met her our junior year, her sophomore year, so yeah, on and off through college..." Finn responded

"I am surprised. Mare didn't date much in high school, she was serious about some guy from her hometown. I used to call him Bag Boy. I would never have guessed she would hang out with guys like you in college," Tristan said.

Robert laughed, "I guess our reputation must have proceeded us."

"No, I am or was the same way, in high school. Mare was different, innocent, smart, but not afraid to be challenged, yet insecure. I had never met anyone like her before. I wanted to protect her. Then I did something stupid and went to Military School our junior year at Chilton."

"We know what you mean. Rory was like that when we first met her. Logan was obsessed with her and began to pursue her. At first, she turned him down many times before she said yes. We didn't think it would last. On her graduation day, he proposed to her, but she turned him down. He was shocked, but honestly, we weren't. He moved to California, but soon he was sucked back to London by the Dark Lord and living the life as the heir of HPG in London. It didn't take long before he started to run around with an unsavory crowd," Robert added.

"He got too wild for my blood," Colin added.

"Mine too, poor Finn was the one that got pulled down the rabbit hole with him," Robert said.

Hearing his name Finn turned and looked at his mates. The whole time that Tristan was asking about Logan and Rory, Finn was sitting there quietly watching Rory on the dance floor and smiling to himself. He was thinking about that day he met her and now every day that they are together. Rory belonged to him, and he belonged to her.

"Yes if it wasn't for Angus, Colin and Robert checking in on me I might have been dead. They got me home to Australia where I could get my life together. It took me seven months to clean up my act and return to work. I had only been back to the states for a month when I bumped into Rory," Finn said gazing out at her with a smile.

"She's it for me, mate. She's got my heart. I 'm ready to take the next step," Finn tells his friends. Doyle, Robert, Colin, and Tristan look up from their drinks surprised at what Finn just confessed.

The song ended, and the girls returned to the table. They had been standing at the high tops in front of the booths he had reserved. The song **The Way I Am, by Ingrid Michaelson** came on and Rory turned dancing towards Finn singing along with the music.

" **If you were falling, then I would catch you  
You need a light, I'd find a match  
'Cause I love the way you say good morning  
And you take me the way I am**

Taking Finn by the hand, she pulls him up and they go out on the dance floor and start singing, dancing, and laughing. Finn pulls her close when he sings holding her close and wrapping her in his arms.

 **If you are chilly, here take my sweater  
Your head is aching, I'll make it better  
'Cause I love the way you call me baby  
And you take me the way I am.**

Rory looks at him and runs her fingers through his beautiful curly brown hair while singing, and he starts laughing,

 **I'd buy you Rogaine  
When you start losing all your hair  
Sew on patches to all you tear  
**

 **'Cause I love you more than  
I could ever promise  
And you take me the way I am  
You take me the way I am  
You take me the way I am**

They continue dancing to this song very close. At one point he kisses her neck and whispers in her ear. She turns and laughs slapping him on the arm. He pulls her into him and they both laugh. The song ends, and they go back to their group.

"Mare, you never danced like that when we were in Chilton. To think I had to give you up and go to Military School." Tristen teased her as they returned to the table.

"You and Tristan dated in high school?" Finn asked.

"No, Tristan followed her around and tried to get a date with her, but she wouldn't date him," Paris responded.

Rory smiled at Tristan saying, "That was a long time ago." She placed her arm around Finn and cuddled into his chest.

Nina came up to Tristan and stood beside him. "Tris, can you go get me another Long Island Iced Tea?"

Tristan grimaced and said sure and walked to the bar. Nina gave him a smile and turned to Olivia.

"Who is that handsome blonde walking over with Lucy's boyfriend. Isn't he a TV or Movie Star?"

Rolling her eyes at her Olivia said, "Actually, Lucy, Lucas, and Tyler were all in the movie World Invasion, and it was just released. You might have seen them all on the Red Carpet or something."

Olivia then whispered in Robert's ear and they headed back out to the dance floor. Lucy and Juliet came in with Lucas and Tyler. Lucy introduced everybody to the guys and immediately Nina moved in close to Tyler. Tristan returned and handed Nina her drink then turned and smiled at Juliet. They began to talk, and he asked her to dance. They left for the dance floor too.

It was a slow dance, so Tristan put his arms around Juliet's waist and she put her arms around Tristan's neck.

"How long have you known Rory?" Tristan asked her.

"I met Rory around the same time, Finn, Colin, Robert, and Logan met her at Yale."

"I still can't believe that Rory ended up at Yale. All she ever talked about in high school was going to Harvard."

"Did you date Rory in high school?"

"No I wanted too, but she was too innocent."

Juliet laughed at that, "College changed her and so did Logan."

"She was such a Mary in high school. I can't believe she dated him, he is such a player. How did he change her?"

"Logan was the big man on campus. The three guys, Colin, Finn ,and Logan ,were inseparable. All those three boys had to do was look at a girl and they were in line to jump in bed with them. They have money, looks,and daddies to bail them out. Logan met her when she was a sophomore and sparks started flying. He was the no strings type of guy. She didn't fall for his lines, and that intrigued him. They dated but when he found out that she wasn't a girl who would sit around and wait for him and that there were other guys who wanted to date her; he got jealous and soon he wanted strings. She partied with them, got an internship at one of his dad's papers. They dated most of our Junior year, his senior year and her last year when he went to London to work for his father. She moved in with him, but when the cat's away Logan couldn't be trusted, and Rory learned the hard way. She even quit school for a while. We were all surprised that when he finally decided to commit and ask her to marry him, she said not yet, and he walked away."

Again, Tristan heard the same story and couldn't believe that this was his Mary. The song ended, and they walked off the dance floor. Nina was flirting with Tyler and she was sitting on his lap and kissing him. Tristan finally had enough of Nina and asked Juliet to dance again so they returned to the dance floor. Everyone went to the dance floor and continued to dance leaving Nina and Tyler to do their thing. Since they were in the VIP section, the Paparazzi's were staking them out and were taking pictures of Tyler and Nina. A TMZ photographer was there and recognized them. The next day their images were not only on Page 6 but also on TV, causing quite the scandal and Tristan officially broke off his engagement with her.

The next day, Sloane called Nina all upset when she saw the article in the paper.

"I thought you were going to find out more about her?" Sloane yelled at her.

"Sloane, she dated Logan for two and a half years. He asked her to marry him and she said no. They spent most of the time fighting. Paris is her best friend and she had nothing good to say about Logan or Tristan. She called them both two-bit, spoiled waste of trust funds and love-sick puppies. She also told me that Rory was too good for either one of them."

"I asked her why Rory was working if she was so rich. She looked at me like I had two heads. Paris told me that Rory always worked. She is aware that she is rich, but it isn't important to her. She never grew up having money even though both her grandparents were very wealthy. She doesn't need money to be happy."

"Well that is interesting she never grew up having money? I will have to find out more about that. I wonder if Logan's sister knows her. I guess I will have to play nice, so I can find out. If not I am sure Shira could fill me in on that."

The next day Finn and Rory were cuddling together in his Penthouse in New York City and decided that they would leave early the following day and return to Hartford. They had dinner earlier with Colin and Steph and decided not to rush back to Hartford. Finn had to leave with his brother for California later in the week to meet with Harry Davis and Jocelyn Cartier his Australian chef friend and Harry's girlfriend. Harry and Jocelyn now worked at Laguna Beach resort, but he wanted them to move to New York to their newest Restaurant that they were opening. It was going to be an Aussie inspired supper club, restaurant upstairs and cigar bar with Tapas downstairs, serving Australian food. Rory wasn't looking forward to him leaving but it was getting close to Thanksgiving and she had a lot to do to prepare for the finals she had to give her students.

She was working on her laptop when she heard a ping and noticed she had an email message to her school email account. Thinking it was from one of her coworkers in her department she opened it. It was an attachment that was a video. Finn was on the phone in the other room, so she opened it.

She was in shock. It was a video of Finn and Logan having sex with some woman. She quickly closed it and the message that came with it said, **"There's more to come. Your Boyfriend has many secrets, and this is just one."**

She sat there in shock, she went to her laptop bag and opened a new flash drive. She put it in her computer and downloaded the video to it. Then she erased it from her laptop and her email. She was angry that someone would send it to her work email. This could get her fired. She wasn't sure what to do. She quickly ran a virus check to make sure that there were no viruses attached to this email.

Finn came out of the other room and looked at her

" Rory, Kitten, what's the matter?"


	40. Part 2 Chapter 24 Hold On Tight

**Life Choices, Challenges, and Changes**

 **Chapter 24 Hold on Tight**

November 7, 2011

Sloane nudged Logan again, he was snoring and smelled like Scotch. Every night for the past two weeks, Logan returns late from his "office" reaking of the liquor that he loved to drink..

"What.. Sloane …" Logan rolled over and returned to sleep. Sloane got mad and kicked him again. Logan sat up and looked at her.

"What is your problem?" he said, suddenly feeling very dizzy. He slowly got up and walked into the kitchen taking a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, he drank it and walked back into the bedroom.

"You know Sloane, this is my apartment and there is no reason for you to stay. You can leave anytime since we had our obligated one night of sex last night."

"Logan, I' m sorry Baby," she whined. "You were snoring and I couldn't sleep."

She got out of bed and walked towards him, reaching for a hug. Logan flinched when she came towards him and moved away. He detested her and wondered why he agreed to this arrangement anyway. Logan had no idea why he was with Sloane since she was so dull, jealous and clingy. Her behavior at Robert's Gallery last week was embarrassing for him and his family. He was tired of her and tired of going to the club looking for something or someone to help him forget about Rory and Finn.

He glared at her and said, "Sloane, go home! I don't want you in my bed any more! I have a meeting with my father tomorrow, so the sooner you leave, the sooner I can go back to sleep."

"Alright Logan, but I expect to hear from you tomorrow," she answered him angrily.

She quickly walked over to the small closet he let her use and pulled a dress on over her nightgown. Logan climbed back into his bed and laid on his side closing his eyes so that he did not have to look at her in her boring lingerie. He listened as she walked out to the door and was relieved when he heard the door shut behind her. He couldn't go through with this fake marriage anymore. He needed to talk to someone about this phony engagement and wedding. Rolling over on his back he reached over and picked up his phone.

It was 2 am in London, and 9pm in the states, in the past he would pick up his phone and type in Finn's number, they would make plans for the weekend to meet at one of his families clubs where they would party and pick up girls. In the past three years, Finn and Logan had partied together and shared many women. They had an agreement only to share the girls they met at the Club. It was just sex. But now Logan couldn't call Finn anymore. He broke the Bro' code. Finn went and fell in love with the only girl that Logan ever loved.

Logan became addicted to sex after he broke up with Rory using it as a way to forget her. He was rich, handsome, and women would do anything he asked them to do. In 2009 he went to Amsterdam on business, and while he was there, he planned for Colin, Finn, and Robert to join him. The men went out for the next four nights and found some unique clubs that offered services that they all enjoyed. Once Logan went back to London he found some similar clubs, even joining one in London. He took Finn to the clubs a few times, but the spring of 2010, everything went wrong.

The two men were in California at one of the clubs where they had been partying with one woman and using drugs and mixing it with alcohol the whole week. When Liam and Mitchum couldn't reach the two men, they contacted Colin who finally found them. Colin and Finn's brother Angus, immediately took Finn back to Australia and Mitchum came and took Logan to a spa in California. Logan stayed there for three months, but once he was released, he went back to the clubs, which were a distraction for him since he was so unhappy with his life. Logan stopped using drugs, but the alcohol and sex was still something he craved and needed; and now after seeing Rory again, he knew that he couldn't keep up this fake engagement. He needed to get away from London and his father.

Looking at his phone he decided to call Colin. In college, Rory was the only person who could calm him down and talk him through his anxiety. When he left her he would call Finn, Robert or Colin. He needed her back in his life. Maybe Colin could help him come up with a plan on getting Rory back.

Colin had just returned home from an evening out with Steph, and he knew that his feelings for her had changed. These last few evenings with Stephanie made him realize that he couldn't wait to see her the next day. She had a way of listening to him complain about his father and then make him laugh at the silliest things. She would take his hand in hers and hold it when they were driving in the car or watching a movie together. Steph and Colin had no secrets, she knew about his family life and understood since her family was just as mixed up. They had been friends with benefits since their last year at Yale. They had both shared the fear of commitment; however holding Steph in his arms tonight, while they were dancing, he suddenly realized that he was in love with her. Colin wasn't sure exactly why his feelings had changed for Steph. It might be because he was witnessing the romance blossom between his best friend Finn and Rory. Or if it was because he was now spending more time with Angus and Mia since they were back in the states. But whatever it was, he now knew that he could have a happy and healthy relationship with a woman and not turn into his father.

Colin was finally happy for Finn. Colin knew of the crush Finn had on Rory since he helped him meet her that day. Neither of them thought it would be the drunk Logan, who would be the one to pursue Rory. They watched that relationship for two and a half years when it finally imploded. Logan decided to propose to Rory and she told him no, not yet. Logan was devastated. No girl had ever turned him down before, he was Logan Huntzberger, and everyone wanted to be with him. But finally he met the one person who would not be in his orbit, and that was when Colin notice the change in Logan's behavior.

Finn's behavior also changed after graduation. Finn now had access to the best clubs and resorts in the world since he joined the Morgan Company. He was called the worlds most eligible bachelor and he began to party more. He wasn't happy, and he felt that his life was going nowhere, so, he and Logan started to hang out together more. The two men using their family name and their family money began to travel all over the world, and you would find their names and photographs on Page Six with many famous models, actresses and royalty. Robert and Colin would go with them occasionally, but Colin's job, as a corporate lawyer, kept him very busy. Colin didn't have the time to party with the men at the fancy clubs or resorts. When Colin did go, he would ask Steph to meet him where ever they were. Steph would either fly out with him or meet him at the resort. While they were there she would share his room and be his date. Steph would make sure that Colin's drinking stayed at a minimum and his name stayed out of the press. Stephanie also made sure that she was available to attend the Hollywood parties with him. He began to enjoy the way Steph would distract him whenever she knew that he was invited to their private clubs.

That's how Colin knew where to find Logan and Finn when the men went missing for seven days. He was frightened at first when he saw the condition they were in, but once Finn went to Australia he healed. He returned to Hartford happy, smiling and drinking coffee and tea in the morning and swimming regularly.

Colin was walking into his apartment when his cell phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID he sees it's Logan. He hadn't heard from him since the Gallery opening when he found out about Finn and Rory.

He hit answer and said, "Logan, what's up? Are you just getting in from a night out?"

"No, I just kicked Sloane out of my bed and apartment. I can't do this fake engagement anymore. The only way I can have sex with her is if I am drunk and take a Viagra and then I pass out. "

"What are you going to do? You signed a contract didn't you?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I need to get out of here. Hey, are you interested in a Vegas trip? Do you think you can get Robert and Finn to join us?"

"Gee Logan, I don't know. The holidays are coming up and I have made plans this year. Finn's parents are here and there is going to be a big family party since Angus and Mia have arrived back in the States. The family built that big hotel and it seems like they are settling here. I know Finn will be involved with his family, so we won't be able to go. Are you coming home for Thanksgiving?"

"You know that isn't a bad idea. I wasn't going to, but my parents are having a cocktail party on Nov. 19. Maybe I can fly in for that and just stay through Thanksgiving. I can see my sister and her family and maybe stop by and catch up with you guys. Speaking of Finn, is he still dating Rory, or has he gotten tired of her?"

"Logan, is that why you called? You gave up on Rory years ago. Just because Rory is dating someone doesn't mean that you have to re appear in her life. You need to let it go Logan."

"It's not just someone, it's Finn, and I regret that I walked away from her every day. Colin, do you think she would talk to me alone, I want to explain to her how wrong I was to leave her and how I want her to marry me now. "

"Logan, I can't answer this, but I suggest that you leave them alone."

"Maybe when I am home at Thanksgiving, I can go to Stars Hollow and talk to her. I will call you when I get in, and we can get together. How's Steph doing by the way?"

"She's fine Logan. Listen, I don't think visiting Rory is a good idea."

"Of course it is. See you in a few weeks," Logan said and ended the call.

Colin looked at his phone and shook his head. Maybe he should call Finn and give him a heads up about the phone call from Logan.

Rory was sitting on the couch shaking, tears silently leaking out of her eyes when Finn came out of his office. She had downloaded the video on her thumb drive, but she was so angry she didn't know what to do. How could someone send her this vile, disgusting video?

Finn came over and sat down beside her seeing how upset she was.

"Rory, Kitten, what's the matter?"

"I just got a porn video sent to my school email. Who would do something like this? I could lose my job!"

"What? Kitten, did you open it,?"

"Yes I downloaded it to this thumb drive and then I erased it from my computer. Finn is there a way we can find out who sent it to me. I'm afraid it might be on the school server. Oh Finn this is horrible. Who would do this to me? I could lose my job."

She started crying and pulling her to his chest he tried to comfort her

"Sh Sh, Babe, we will figure it out. Give me your thumb drive and I will put it in my computer, and I will check it out."

Finn's phone rang, and he answered it. It was Colin.

"Hey Finn, are you busy?"

" I am sitting here with Rory comforting her and she is very upset."

"What happened?" Colin asked concerned thinking that Logan had already contacted her.

"She just received an email with an attachment that was a porn video on her school email. Colin do you have anyone in your office that is up on the legality of a teacher receiving porn? Rory has no idea who sent it to her since it was anonymous, she erased it from her computer and loaded it on a thumb drive so that she could bring it to someone who could trace it."

"Yes, I do ,but you also need someone in computer security. Hey, did you talk to Tristan last night? When we were talking, he was telling me that he owns a computer security company and writes programs for the government helping them search for illegal computer breaches. You know he went to a Military School where he became trained in computer security."

"I heard him tell you that he went to MIT, but I just assumed he majored in business since he is a VP in the Dugray Financial Company?"

"Yes, but while there he minored in Computer Science and with the money he inherited from his grandfather he opened up DCSS, Dugray Computer Security Systems."

"Do you think he would help us?" Finn asked Colin

"Well, I can call him and ask but I can't see why not. He seems like a nice guy and very smart. Finn, is Rory still beside you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you walk away from Rory. I need to tell you about the call I just received from Logan."

"Sure."

Finn kissed Rory gently on her cheek. "Love, I'm going to the office, Colin and I are going to talk about what's on this thumb drive and see if we can find a lawyer to help you with this. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah," she said kissing him. She shut her laptop and pulling the blanket around her shoulders she reached for the television changer. Rory leaned back onto the couch and surfed the channels looking something to watch that would distract her from the video she just saw.

He took the thumb drive with him and walked back into the bedroom that he used as an office. He heard the TV go on and knew she found something to watch on the television while he was on the phone.

"Ok, I am in my office, what did Logan want?"

"Logan kicked Sloane out of his apartment tonight. He is back into that dark place, again. He made comments about how he has to be drunk and to take pills to have sex with her, then he wanted to know if we all wanted to take a trip to Vegas."

"Shit, I thought he went someplace for help."

"Well, wherever Mitchum sent him hasn't helped him. I told him no that the holidays were coming, and we were going to be together. He then wanted to know if you had gotten tired of Rory yet. His parents are having a cocktail party on Nov. 19, and he is thinking of coming back for it and spending the Thanksgiving Holiday in Hartford. He asked if I thought Rory would see him. I told them that you two were both good and to leave it alone."

"Thanks Mate."

As Finn was talking to Colin, he put the thumb drive into his computer and opened the video on preview so that he wouldn't download it. He stopped talking when he saw three people in a bedroom. The lighting was dark, but suddenly you could hear the groaning of a woman who was stuffed, the memories came back to him. This was Chantel, and it was taken last year when he and Logan had stayed with her for a week never leaving the room. Finn was furious and wondered how this video was now in his possession, let alone someone sent it to Rory.

"Agggh! That Bloody Wanker!" he yelled.

"Finn what's the matter?"

"That video Rory got, it is one that was taken of Logan and me at one of his clubs. I will ruin the person who sent it to her."

"Finn, when did Rory receive that video?"

"I am not sure, she just got it when she was checking her school email. That Skanky whore!" Finn angrily said into the phone.

"Finn, what's the matter?"

"I bet Logan is behind it."

"Finn, I don't think Logan would be behind it. Didn't you say he was in the video too? This would ruin his reputation along with HPG if it got out. It has to be someone who has something against you, Rory, or Logan. I will talk to my lawyer friend who specializes in internet activity and also contact Tristan. Rory may need to contact the school and have her email changed."

"Colin, I can't believe someone would send Rory a sex tape on purpose. I never knew that we were being recorded. Someone at the club must be involved. I have to go and talk to Rory."

"Finn do you want me to come over?"

"I don't know mate, I will call you."

Finn sat there not knowing what to do or how to tell Rory about what happened last year. It was something he didn't want to remember. Finn called his big brother Angus who he was very close too. Maybe he would know what to do. He pressed the speed dial number for Angus who answered the phone immediately.

"Finn what's going on?" Angus answered sleepily.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you, I will talk to you tomorrow."

"No, no, I'm awake now, what's up."

Finn explained to Angus about the email Rory received and about his conversation with Colin, telling him what was on the video. He felt the tears come to his eyes and finally he broke down.

"Angus I can't lose her. What do I do? " Finn was sobbing as he spoke to his brother.

"Finn, go talk to her and tell her just what you told me. You are not like that now, Rory knows that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Listen Finn if you don't want to lose her then you can't keep this as a secret. This is going to affect your relationship if you do."

"Okay. Thanks Bro'"

"Anytime Bud."

Finn wiped the tears from his face and went into the bathroom where he washed his face. He walked out of the room and went to the couch and sat down beside her. He picked up the remote and turned off the television.

"Finn what's the matter?" she looked at him and noticed that his eyes were watering.

"Finn, are you alright? Did something happen to your family?"

"Rory, we need to talk. I have to explain something to you, but as I am telling you this I want you to remember that I love you more than anything."

He took his finger and traced the heart necklace that she wore around her neck and then took the back of his fingers and caressed her cheek.

"Finn, I love you. Tell me what you need to explain."

She moved closer to him and taking his hand she intertwined her fingers in his.

" I need you to listen and not interrupt, when I am finished you can ask me questions, okay?"

She looked at him anxiously. She loved this man and trusted him. She took her other hand and placed it on his cheek. "Okay."

He lifted their hands to his mouth and he kissed the back of her hand.

"I think you heard that I had some dark times in 2010. During those dark times, I became involved with some pretty bad stuff, and hung around with some very crazy people. Chantel was one of them the other was Logan. Logan started to meet me whenever I was traveling in Europe and also the Orient. We were both single and began to experiment mostly sexually in nature."

Rory's eyes got large and he squeezed her hand, "No, not with each other, " he chuckled, "But in clubs, orgies, a little BSD, and with that came drugs and of course a lot of alcohol. Nothing illegal but if this information got out, it could damage our reputations."

Rory took a deep breath and looked at him. She was a little shocked, but Logan was always interested in experimenting when they were dating and that was another reason he roamed, she thought.

Finn continued, "Logan, unfortunately, introduced Chantel to me. It was around my birthday, and Logan called me and said he found the perfect gift for me. So I met him in California at one of his clubs. We met at the bar where Logan had his arm draped on her shoulder. They were both drunk. She and Logan had been seeing each other. Logan told me that she enjoyed rough sex with many partners, so he decided he wanted to share her with me for my birthday present. That video you received today, I am pretty sure someone at the club sent it to you. I have no idea how they got your email. She worked at one of Mitchum's papers as an executive assistant and my father told Mitchum to fire her. She threated to get even with us. I just assumed it was an idle threat since it's been more than a year ago.

"I am so sorry love that this happened, I don't blame you if you want to end things with me. I just want you to know that I love you and I would never treat you like that."

She pulled him in her arms and held him as she felt him cry. Rory began to cry too. 

"Finn, we all have things we did in the past that we are not proud of. I am not going to leave you. You hold my heart, and I hold yours. I love you so much, and I know that you are the only man for me. Thank you for being honest with me."

"I love you too, Rory," he told her and kissed her gently on the lips. She put her head on his shoulder, while they sat on the couch silently.

"I'm just so angry. I don't understand why someone would do this to us."

Holding her tight he said, "I don't know either and I am angry too." They kissed each other again and she rested her head on his chest as he slowly stroked her hair.

Finally, she asked, "So why did Colin call you tonight?"

"He called because Logan called him. Logan wanted to know if I had gotten tired of you yet. He wants to go away to Vegas together."

She looked at him in shock. "Do you think Logan did this? Hoping that we would break up." 

"I asked Colin that too, he said no, and I believe him. This hurts his reputation along with HPG too. Ror, he wants to talk to you. He told Colin that he is going to be here over the Thanksgiving Holiday ."

"Finn, if he didn't do this then why does he want to talk to me? Did he get a similar email too? Don't you think it is strange that he would call on the day I got this email?"

"Rory, I am angry right now, and I want to find the person who sent that video to you. I spoke to Angus also. He told me to tell you everything, and I did. Right now Colin is contacting a lawyer at his firm to handle this for us. He also is reaching out to Dugray. "

"Why is he calling Tristan?"

"Tristan owns a computer security company and they specialize in security and they investigate computer's that have been broken into, communication, virus, and security breaches. Since this went on a School Server, he figures Tristan can find out where the video came from. "

Rory got up off the couch and began to pace the room. She closed her eyes and walked around the room wondering what she was getting involved with. This is Finn, he was always wild and crazy when he was at Yale, taking chances, but she thought it was an act. He doesn't act like that anymore, he doesn't seem to be a risk taker. She put her hand on her necklace and turned and looked at him.

"Please no secrets… we promised each other….Finn I need to know the truth, is this all of it? This wild crazy sex club is it over? Do you still have those wild urges like you had in college?"

"Babe, when Angus and Colin found me they took me back to Australia. I got cleaned up, so I wasn't with anyone in over a year, that is, until I met you. I am clean, and have you noticed, I don't drink as much anymore."

"Yes, I did notice that."

She walked back over to him and put her hand on his face and looked him in the eyes. "I love you. Okay Mr., tell me do you have some things you want to try in the bedroom with me but were too afraid to ask ?"

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her on the lips. He began to chuckle and said, "You are perfect you know that? I thought you were going to leave me."

"I can never leave you. I have your heart, and you have a part of me in here too." She said as she put her hand on his chest.

Putting her head on his shoulder, she said, "It will take more than this to make me leave you. I trust you Finn."

He kissed the top of her head, "Rory, I know you don't like it when people become possessive of you, I remember you had that problem with your high school boyfriend. But I do get jealous when I think of Logan. I am so afraid that he will win you back."

"Finn, I think he is looking for something, and he thinks it's me. But it isn't."

She looked up into his blue eyes and smiled. "Mr. Morgan, tell me what fantasy would you like me to act out? I have that bodysuit with me? Or would you like me to wear that chemise and thong you bought me?"

"How about the thong, those stockings, and your heels. Nothing else. I will go and get the chocolate sauce and whipped cream."

"Dirty!"

She quickly ran into the bedroom as he chased her. Picking her up in his arms he gently dropped her on his bed and jumped in beside her. They started laughing, but soon it turned into a long passionate kiss

***************************************************************.

The next morning Finn dropped Rory at Chilton, kissing her goodbye he said, "Don't worry about the email. I am going to go and talk to Colin, I think I will give Tristan a call too."

"Okay, I will wait until I hear from you." She kissed him again goodbye and taking her tote bag out of the car she walked into the school and walked down the hall into her classroom. As she was getting things ready for her class, she noticed she had a message on her phone from her Gynecologist. She quickly called them back. They called to set up another appointment with her. She was supposed to go at the end of September, but she had forgotten. Apparently, when she changed her phone number and phone, the calendar was never updated. She made an appointment for the next available opening which was November 22. She will just have to remind Finn to use protection for the next few weeks.

Finn drove over to the Morgan Hartford Hotel where his parents had their penthouse. He took the private elevator up to their apartment from the garage.

As he exit, he yelled to his parents, "Mum, Da, are you both still here?"

"Yes son, we are in the kitchen. Come and sit down with us. I will get a cuppa for you, and I made your favorite bikkies fresh this morning," Amanda said as she got up from the table.

"Good morning son, I didn't expect you until later."

"I decided that I needed to ask you something. I am going to ask Rory to marry me, and I hope to do it next week. Do you still have Nana's ring that was left for me?"

"Yes son, I do." Amanda left the dining room after handing him his tea, Finn grabbed a bikkie and sat down at the table with his father."

"So she's the one Finn?"

"Yes Da, she is the one I want to spend my life with and I want to have children with her. I know you think this is sudden but, I want to put the past behind me and start 2012 with her as a permanent part of my life. I can see us living a long life together. "

Amanda walked out and handed Finn the box with the ring in it. It was a 2-carat Blue Sapphire Pave Sunburst diamond with sapphires surrounding it in white gold. It was the ring that his grandfather had given to his grandmother the year that the Morgan Hotel Company became global. Finn always loved the way the ring sparkled whenever she wore it. Finn's grandmother said that the reason his grandfather had this ring made was that the sapphires reminded him of her eyes. When he left for Yale, his grandfather Finnegan told him to look for the blue-eyed girl because she would be the one that would hold his heart forever. The moment he saw Rory that day at the coffee cart, and he noticed how her eyes began to sparkle when she was arguing with them, he knew that she was the one.

Putting the ring in his pocket, he said, " Okay I am off. I am dropping it off at the jeweler today and have it sized to fit her finger. I might have it remounted in platinum and have it engraved too."

His mom smiled at him. "She is a good choice. Are you sure Finn that you want to do this now and not wait? You just gave her that beautiful necklace."

"Mum, Pops told me the year I left for Yale, that when I find my blue-eyed girl not to wait because she holds my heart. I found her, and she slipped away from me and I am not going to let her slip away again. I am 28, she is 27, I don't want to wait much longer to have a family with her. "

Amanda and Liam both smiled at their son. Finn always would do what he wanted too. Finn was stubborn and headstrong, but he also had a big heart who never would start conflicts. They knew he was in love, so they kept quiet and smiled at him..

"We wish you the best Finn. Do you have a plan?" his father asked him.

"I do, and I won't make the same mistake Logan did," he added.

"What mistake was that?"

"To embarrass her and if she says not yet, I won't walk away, I will just wait and ask her again and again until she says yes."

He finished his bikkie and tea and got up and kissed his mum on the cheek. "Da, I will see you shortly. "

He got on the elevator and went straight to the garage , getting into his car and drove to West Hartford to the Armeny Jeweler. He walked in and spoke to Armen who was the owner, jeweler, and designer of the store. He told him what he wanted and the size of the ring. Finn had called Lorelai last night while Rory was working on her laptop and asked her permission to marry her daughter. He then asked her what size ring she wears. Since it was Monday morning, Armen said he could have it ready by that Friday. Finn decided to have engraved on it: **R Marry Me.. I'm yours… F**

Rory's day was pretty uneventful, she met with the newspaper club during the eighth period when most of the extracurricular clubs met. Rory was disappointed with the newspaper club. There seem to be no leader in this group and the two girls that were supposed to be the editors were more interested in their phones and social media than their role as the editor of the newspaper. They were making very little progress and the articles were poorly written. Rory made a note to herself to set up a field trip to a working newspaper. She hoped when they saw a working newspaper office they might become motivated.

As the eighth period ended, the headmaster, Max Medina, came to her classroom door.

"Rory can we speak?"

She nodded her head and said, "Okay, write girls please write your articles and I will talk to you about them on Thursday when we meet again."

Max entered the room smiling as the students left. "Rory is everything ok? The district network administrator contacted me saying you requested an email address change."

"Hi Mr. Medina, yes I did."

"Rory, you know you can call me Max, we have gone through this before. Can I ask why?"

"Yes, I um," embarrassed she continued, "received an email that had a video. I didn't know what it was at first and I opened it. It was pornographic in nature. I have no idea where it came from so I am having a lawyer friend of mine look into it. But it was suggested that my email be changed and not given out."

"Do you think it is from a student?"

"No, it's someone who wants to hurt me."

Her room was empty except for her and Max and Rory began to cry. Max, who was sitting on a desk in front of her desk, walked around it and put his arm around her.

"Rory it will be okay," Max told her as she cried with her head on his shoulder.

Just then Finn came into her room with a cup of coffee.

"Rory? What's going on?"

Rory moved away from Max and wiped her eyes. "Finn this is Max Medina, the headmaster. Max, this is Finn Morgan my boyfriend. I was just telling him about the video."

"Hi Finn, it's nice to meet you. I have known Rory for a long time. I was engaged to Lorelai when Rory was my student," he said putting out his hand to shake Finn's, "I came in to ask her why she requested the email change, so she told me about the video she had received yesterday. I had no idea."

Feeling a little better, Finn shook Max' hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Rory received it last night when she was checking her school email. We both were pretty upset about it, so I called my lawyer and a friend who owns a security company and they are checking it out for us. He wants to put a trace on the video and see if he can find out where it came from."

Just then Rory heard her email ping alerting her to another message. She moved away from the two men and going over to her computer she looked at the subject on the message that popped up.

"Oh my god, Finn I got another one. This one says, do you think you can handle these two studs?"

"Don't open it!" Both Max and Finn yelled at the same time.

"Rory. I will call Colin right now and see if he and Tristan can meet us here. Would that be ok Max."

"Yes, I think that would be a wise thing to do."

Finn left the classroom and went into the hall to call Colin and Tristan telling them that she just received another email.

"Rory, I will go and alert the Network Administrator to have your emails monitored and to cooperate with the investigators. Meantime I will have a different email set up for you. This will only be for you to use internally. I will alert the parents of your students that your email has temporarily been suspended upon your request. They can communicate to you through the office. Will that be ok?"

"Thank you Max," Rory said her blue eyes still filled with tears.

"Rory it's okay, I am glad that you alerted the authorities. Rory do you have any idea what triggered this?" Max put his hand on her arm.

"No, we have no idea."

"Oh, ok, let me know how I can help."

Finn walked in then and said, " Colin and Tristan will be here in thirty minutes if that is okay?"

"Perfect. I will go and alert the IT Department that they are coming and ask them to stay longer. Jon, our network Administrator, assured me that he will work with you. Finn it was nice meeting you, I am sure I will see you again."

"Nice meeting you too, Max. Here take my business card, come by the hotel for a complimentary dinner and drinks anytime," Finn said to him as he handed him his card.

"Thank you, Finn I will do that."

Max left Rory's room and walked to the schools, IT Department. He wanted Jon and his staff to stay longer and help the men that were coming. He also wanted to explain to Jon why they needed to replace her email address.

"Are you ok Babe?" Finn asked her handing her a cup of Mocha Latte that he picked up for her.

"I guess so, I just don't understand why someone would send these videos to me," she told him.

"I can't figure it out either. Whoever is doing it is not only hurting you but also Logan and me."

They sat there at two student's desks drinking their coffee and talking about it when Colin and Tristan walked into her room.

"Mare, I never thought I would be back again in this classroom with you," Tristan teased. "Isn't this Miss Caldicott's room where she announced to the class how I had a crush on you?"

"Funny that you remember that Tristan, and yes it is. Hi Colin," Rory said and shook her head at Tristan who leaned against her desk smirking at her.

"Thanks for coming Mates. Tristan, Colin told me that you have a computer security business and you are familiar in finding IP addresses. Rory has now received two videos that are pornographic in nature and we want to find out where they are coming from and who is sending them to her."

Tristan scowled and said, "When did you receive them?"

"The first arrived yesterday and it was sent on my school email and the second was sent a little while ago again to my school email address," she explained.

"Who has access to your email?" 

"Just the parents, faculty and students here at Chilton."

"Can anyone outside of those people get it?" Tristan asked her as he went over to her computer and began typing in some code.

"All of our email addresses are posted on the school website. Tristan, those videos are on the school server now. I'm afraid I could lose my job."

"Rory, you won't. Have you spoken to the network administrator yet?" Tristan responded.

"Yes, I spoke to the network administrator this morning asking for a new email address and I spoke to the headmaster said he was going to have them issue me an email account that could only work internally, and for anyone outside of the school they would need to go through the office."

"Good, I need to go to talk to them. Is Mr. Charleston still the headmaster? Tristan asked.

"No, it's Mr. Medina his office is down the hall and…"

"Rory I know where his office is. I spent most of my years here in his office. So our old English teacher is the headmaster now. Wasn't your mom engaged to him for a while?" Tristan asked her.

"Yes, how did you know. Weren't you gone?"

"News travels, Mare."

Tristan sat down at her desk and began to look at her email account that was still open on her desktop. "Mare, give me your passwords for the other sites."

"Ummm…. its BibleBoy," she whispered.

"Is that with a capital B or lowercase?" Tristan asked her.

"Capital B's"

After he typed it out he looked at her and said, "Really Mare?"

"Well the first day I was here, and I had to have a password. I looked at the desks where we sat, and I had a memory of you leaning over my shoulder calling me Mary, So I thought I could use that, and I wouldn't forget it."

"Huh, I'm flattered, after all these years you still think of me."

"Well Trist it was either that or Satan's Spawn."

Finn and Colin started laughing. "Reporter Girl, you will have to tell us that story," Colin told her.

Rory's face turned red and Finn who was sitting beside her pulled her in for a hug and put her on his lap.

"It's okay love, Satan's Spawn. Hmmm it sounds awfully dirty."

"Finn Morgan," she said and punched him in the arm. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and then kissed her neck.

"Mare, I would suggest that you change the passwords for the computer and your new email account. I also want to talk to the IT department here. I want to keep your old email account open so that if you receive more messages we can track them," Tristan told them ignoring Finn and Rory's behavior.

Rory shivered even though she was wrapped in Finn's embrace. "Kitten, no worries. I am sure that Tristan will be able to help you."

"Okay, Rory I removed the offensive video. Where can I find the IT office?"

"I will take you there. They have changed things around here since we were students."

Tristan followed Rory out of the room while Colin and Finn remained behind sitting there talking.

Colin looked at Finn and said, "Who do you think are sending the emails to her?"

"I keep on thinking that Logan might have someone do this to break us up? I know he has her email. That Bloody Mongrel!"

"Listen Finn, I don't know. He has been acting more and more like Mitchum. This is the type of thing Mitchum would do."

Finn shook his head, "I mean he is in the videos too. That just doesn't seem.." Just then Rory walked back into the room alone.

"Hey Babe, what doesn't seem ?"

"Colin and I were debating if Logan might be the one sending the videos."

"Colin, you really think he has changed that much? He is in them too in fact what he is doing is more disgusting than what Finn was doing.."

"Oh no, Luv you didn't watch it." Finn was upset, and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ror, you have to believe me. I was pretty high that night. I took something, and I had a lot of alcohol. I am really not like that."

Rory blushed and walked over to him and she cupped his face in her hands.

"Sweetheart, it's ok. I just want to know why the person is sending it. It doesn't make me love you less. If the purpose is to break us up it isn't working. What bothers me is that they sent it to me at my place of work and anyone can get their hands on it.."

Looking at them Colin spoke, "Whoever is behind it wants to prove something or has an ax to grind. Finn can you think of anyone that is upset with either you or Rory?"

Finn, Rory, and Colin were standing around trying to think who could be upset with them when Tristan walked back in.

"Okay we are all set. IT has given you a new account. Here is your email and they suggest that you put in a new password too. Change your password on your school computer and also your laptop in case they added a program that is a ghost and copies your keystrokes. Before you do that let me run this antivirus program on both of them."

He put the thumb drive that he brought with him into the school computer and quickly ran the program to check for viruses. As he was doing that he was typing in her laptop and quickly ran another virus program.

They stood around talking while the program was running.

"Tristan, you attended Chilton with Rory? I thought you said you went to Military School," Colin asked him.

"Yes, I did attend school here. I made some poor choices, so my father got tired of me getting in trouble and skipping school, he sent me to Military school in our Junior year."

"Leaving me to play Juliet without a Romeo!" Rory teased him.

"I'm sorry about that, did you end up with an incomplete?"

"Oh that's right you don't know what happened. After you left Paris decided she would play Romeo and she KISSED ME!"

At that both Colin and Finn started laughing. "Luv, I knew you two were close, but I didn't know you were that close! Colin all that time those two girls were living together, and we had no idea. So does Doyle know? He did spend a lot of time in your room," Finn teased and raised his eyebrow.

Rory slapped his arms which made Colin laugh harder. Tristan started to laugh too and was holding his side. "Mare you and Paris roomed together at Yale?"

Rory was blushing, and her face was turning a bright pink. Finn reached for her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Go ahead and laugh you three. You know she wasn't the easiest person to live with."

Tristan was laughing harder now. "Mary and to think I had to miss that! Do you think I can convince Paris and you to do it again?"

"Tristan I have had to kiss her twice and it will not happen again!"

Colin couldn't contain himself he was laughing so hard. He could picture her and Paris together and every time he did he laughed harder. "Rory, TWICE?"

Finn looked at her with a smirk and said, "No secrets, remember love. Tell me!"

This time he stood up and wrapped his arms around her and sat her in his lap and wouldn't let her go. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and purred, "Come on Kitten, was it really that bad?!"

Tristan laughed and said, "I am sure it was, I had to kiss her once. Do you remember that date you set me up on with her, Mare? I don't feel bad for you. It was your pay back."

"You put Tristan up to kissing Paris? Do tell Rory," Colin said as he was doubled over with laughter,

When Tristan was at Chilton, Paris annoyed him. She reminded him of a Troll and spent most of the time bossing people around. He felt sorry for Rory since Paris was tormented by her and bullying her. He admired Rory for standing up to her and now he finds out they are best friends.

"Mare, I don't know how you did it. She was so mean and cruel to you when we were in high school and yet you became her roommate at Yale."

"Once you get to know her, you find out she was lonely and needed a friend," Rory said to him honestly. 

"Come on reporter girl, tell us about the second kiss with Paris," Colin said. Rory rarely spoke about her life before Yale and now that she was involved with his best friend he wanted to know more about her.

Well it was our freshman year at Yale and it was spring break."

"Wait, where were we when she was a freshman?" Finn asked.

"Think Finn, Fiji. Logan sinking the boat. "

Tristan looked at the two of them, "You are my type of people. You sunk a boat off of Fiji?"

"Yes, Mate. But we will tell you that story another time. It had to do with a yacht, and scotch, a reef, and a lot of scotch. That I do remember."

As Finn was telling Tristan this, he pulled Rory closer to him and was resting his chin on her shoulder and gently blowing in her ear.

"Stop that tickles," she whispered.

"So, Kitten I want to hear about spring break."

"We were in Fort Lauderdale and we ran into Louise and Madeline."

"No way, Louise and Madeline? Who were they with or doing?" Tristan said.

Tristan turned to the guys and explained, "Louise and Madeline were Paris' two sidekicks in high school. They couldn't do anything without Paris' permission, but those two girls loved to party."

"Louise and Madeline had either quit school or flunked out. I can't remember, so they were spending the month of April going to parties. I was still a virgin and Paris insisted that I needed to experience the whole spring break experience."

"Even losing your v card with a stranger Mare? Come on I would have happily helped you out back at Chilton." Tristan teased her.

"Why do you think I ran away from you when you kissed me."

"Wait, Tris she ran away from you after you kissed her? Don't tell me you were that bad of a kisser," Colin said slapping him on the back.

"No, actually I was very good. Yeah, Rory why did you really run away from me?"

"Tris that's another story," she said and stuck her tongue out at him.

Finn was chuckling and whispered, "Well you didn't run from me when I kissed you. Now tell me, is that where you lost your virginity? With a stranger in Fort Lauderdale?"

"Colin didn't we go to Fort Lauderdale for spring break? 

"Not that year Finn, we were at Fiji. Remember Chennel?"

"Oh yes, Chennel, exotic beauty.. surf, sun, scotch…"

"Finn do you want to hear this story or not?" Rory said looking at him.

"Anyway there was a boy that was flirting with me. We were at a party and I wasn't 21 yet so Louise told Paris that if we kissed each other we could get in for free. Paris convinced me that we needed to have the full College experience. So in the middle of a packed bar she kissed me. It was so gross!" As she recalled the story and the boys laughed harder..

"You know now when I think about it, it was sort of funny. I was such a Mary back then, Tristen."

"See if the name fits…" he answered laughing harder.

"So luv, tell me about that guy? Did he get turned on watching you two kiss," he teased her.

"Well he did ask me to go for a walk with him. There's not much to tell, I don't even know his name. He wasn't a good kisser and I left the party and sat on the beach with Paris. We flew home the next day."

"Well you're no longer a Mary," Finn whispered in her ear and then kissed her neck.

"Ok, enough of that you two. Are you finished Tristan? I am getting hungry," Colin said.

Tristan walked to the computer. "Yes two more minutes and we should be finished."

"Tristan, how can we repay you?" Finn asked him.

"No need, Finn. This is the least I can do to help Rory. Rory, I hate seeing you hurt, and this is something that could hurt you."

She got up from Finn's lap and went over to Tristan and hugged him.

"Thanks Tristan. It's nice to have a friend like you."

Fin watched this and felt a little pang of jealousy.

Colin poked him, "No worries man. It is just like when Steph hugs you."

Finn looked at him and gave him a weak smile. "Tristan, why don't you come and join us. Then we can hear the story of why Rory ran away from you. Colin call Steph let's go over to my place and we can get something to eat."

"Yes, Tristan please join us. The guys can get to know you and we can catch up. It's been a long time."

Tristan smiled at Rory and then shook Finn's hand. "I will be happy too." He took the disk out of the computer and said, " Ok, Rory these computers should be safe."

They walked out of her classroom and Rory locked her door. She turned and took Finn's hand and standing on her tiptoes she kissed his lips tenderly.

"Thank you." she told him after the kiss.

"For what?"

"For being you and having my heart." she told him. He smiled and kissed her deeply. Finn knew he made the right decision today to have the engagement ring made.


	41. Part 2 Chapter 25 Chocolate Treats

**Chapter 25 Chocolate Treats**

The next morning Rory entered Chilton and logged onto her computer with her new password. This time she used the password _'Coffeecartyale.'_ Rory quickly checked her schedule, printed off the assignment sheets and the test for her classes at her classroom printer. She then walked to the teacher's lounge and to the copy machine where she made copies for her students of both their assignments and their tests. As she walked out of the workroom that was connected to the teacher's lounge, she saw some of her colleagues. Graham Sullivan was entering the room when he saw her.

"Rory is everything okay?" he asked her when he walked in.

"Yes, why?"

"Because I sent you an email asking if you and Finn were coming to the Chilton Faculty party next weekend and it bounced back."

"Oh, I'm sorry Graham. I am having trouble with my email. Mr. Medina knows, and they are having me use the school email. Let me talk to Finn and get back to you."

"Sounds good. Just like last year. it will be at my house after the rival soccer game with Watkinson. I hope you both can come."

"Thanks for the invitation Graham, I will let you know."

Rory left the lounge and quickly headed down the hall to her classroom. She had time to finish her cup of coffee before her first class entered. The morning went by quickly, and at noon her father called her.

"Ror, can you pick up Gigi at dismissal today? I am in Boston at a meeting, and I thought I would be home by 2 pm but won't be able to return tonight. I already called your grandmother and told her that I would be staying another day in Boston. She is at Bridge Club and won't be able to pick her up either."

"No worries dad, I haven't spent much time with Gigi lately. Maybe I will take her out for ice cream later."

"Thanks, I will see you tomorrow."

At two fifteen Rory's last class ended. She grabbed her coat and headed towards the office, locking her door when she left. She walked into the office and spoke the school secretary, Martha.

"Martha, I am going across campus to the elementary building. I need to pick up my little sister Gigi Hayden and then I will be returning."

"Thank you Miss Gilmore, if anyone calls I will let them know you will be returning shortly."

"Thanks Martha." Rory went over to one of the office computers that was set up so that the staff had a place to sign themselves in or out during the day. She quickly logged in and signed herself out.

Rory left the building and walked across the campus to the elementary building that wasn't too far away. She noticed a few classes outside playing on the playground before their dismissal at 2:45. She had arrived fifteen minutes early, so she sat down on one of the benches thinking about her evening with Steph, Colin, and Tristan.

 _Finn called the Chinese restaurant from the car and made reservations for the five of them. When they arrived, they were led to their table, and soon Colin, Tristan, and Steph joined them._

" _You know, Reporter Girl, this reminds me of the time we all went to the Chinese Restaurant in New Haven and your friend didn't have the money to pay his share. What was that guy's name? You remember him, Finn, he used to bartend for us." Colin said as he looked around the restaurant._

" _Oh I remember him, he totally had a thing for you, Rory" Steph added._

" _Marty, his name is Marty."_

" _Mare, you were oblivious at Chilton when guys had a crush on you. Don't tell me you were like that at Yale too?"_

" _NO," she said firmly, and Finn leaned over and kissed her and said, "Yes!"_

" _You know Rory, Finn was interested right from the moment he laid eyes on you," Steph said._

" _I've been told," she responded and turned and kissed Finn._

" _Well Mare, since I always was mesmerized by those beautiful blue eyes, I can imagine how many men you left in your wake."_

 _Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "She's taken so there will be none of that now."_

 _The all started laughing as Rory blushed. They sat talking and enjoying their dinner and company. Tristan was very comfortable talking to Finn, Colin, and Steph and before long they were teasing each other._

" _So you had a thing for my Shelia?" Finn asked teasing Tristan._

" _Yeah, I guess I did. Do you know Rory was the only girl who ran away from me after I kissed her? No one ever did that before. Do you remember that Mare?"_

" _It wasn't the kiss. It was a good kiss," she answered in her defense._

" _Sure Mare," Tristan teased, "Guys, what was she like when you met her at Yale?"_

 _Finn took Rory's hand and said, "I remember that day like it was yesterday. We had just returned to campus after taking a year off and we were walking around. She was with that bartender bloke and we were all slightly pissed from drinking all night."_

" _Finn, do you remember, Logan could hardly walk, and he was holding on to some girl he had met that morning at breakfast, " Colin interrupted._

" _Oh yea, her name was Caitlyn or Catie? Well anyway Colin saw our bartender that we used the night before standing with Rory. She was a vision standing there with her brown hair hanging on her shoulders and the wind was blowing through it. I poked Colin and told her that she was one fine looking Shelia. "_

" _I remember saying, ok let's go meet her," Colin interjected_

" _I asked, how are we going to do that?" Finn answered, "then Colin said watch me, so we started walking towards them. Rory had just gotten her coffee and was talking to the Barista?"_

" _Yes, and Colin was rude. He walked right into Marty, and with his shoulder, he pushed him out of the way," Rory said giving Colin the evil eye._

 _Colin started laughing, "Come on Kitten, Finn spotted you and said to me, I want to get her number."_

" _So did you get her number?" Tristan asked raising his eyebrow at her._

" _Not for lack of trying," Rory said and poked Finn in the ribs. Finn put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss._

" _No she told us off, but unfortunately her sharp tongue and quick wit were not lost with Logan. He found a sparring partner and I lost out," Finn responded._

" _But it looks like in the end, you ended up the winner," Tristan said smiling at Finn and Rory._

" _I did, indeed," Finn responded. Rory gave him her big blue doe-eyed smile, and he kissed her in front of everyone._

" _I am familiar with that sharp tongue since I was on the receiving end of it many times. So I guess she was a Mary when you met her?'_

 _Finn looked at her, "Were you?"_

" _I'll never tell."_

 _The group all laughed. Tristan began to tell them stories about Chilton, and soon he had them laughing telling them the stories about working with Paris and Rory in the play Romeo and Juliet._

" _Tristan, you don't know the half of it. You left us, and I had to kiss Paris."_

" _You mean you didn't receive an incomplete?"_

" _Tristan, remember we are talking about Paris, she wouldn't get an incomplete, so she dressed up as Romeo and kissed me. It was terrible."_

Rory was smirking to herself remembering the comment from the three men, saying that they would have loved to have seen that, causing her to blush more. Finn continued to tease her the rest of the evening and was doubled over with laughter when he heard about the kiss when she went on spring break with Paris.

Rory was back to the present when suddenly she heard someone calling her name.

"Rory, Rory Gilmore is that really you?"

Rory looked up stunned, standing in front of her was Honor, Logan's sister holding a little boy who looked sleepy in her arms. Rory stood up, and the two-woman embraced.

"What are you doing here? The last time I asked my brother about you, he told me that you were a reporter and worked on the Obama campaign trail."

"Yes I did that for a year, but I decided to return to Yale where I received my master's in education, and now I am a teacher here at Chilton teaching English and a few journalism classes."

"Teaching, I never would have expected that. Does my brother know you are a teacher now?"

"Yes, he saw my grandparents a few weeks ago, and they told him."

"If you are at the high school, what are you doing over here?"

"Oh, I just came to pick up my little sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes my father remarried and had another daughter, I am here helping him out."

"Then you must live around here. We have to get together and have lunch. I want to hear all about what you have been doing. You still look beautiful."

"Thank you. Maybe we can," Rory said without giving away her address.

Honor sat down beside her and looked at her and took her hand.

"I'm sorry that things didn't turn out between you and my brother. I always liked you Rory and Josh did too. Josh and I were both disappointed when you and Logan broke up. I told him he was an idiot and he should have continued dating you while he was in California."

"Thank you Honor, I like you both too," Rory told her.

Honor smiled at Rory and then confided, "You know Rory, he has really messed up his life. Logan returned to HPG, and now he is so involved with the company that he even lets my parents choose his apartment and who he dates. I really don't like the woman he is engaged to now. Her name is Sloane, and my father picked her out. She is a mini Shira.

"Oh, wow. I guess Mitchum got his wish and Logan is turning into him."

"We hardly see him," Shira paused and kissed her son's forehead patting the top of her son's head.

"Are you married or engaged yet?" She asked her making a point to look at her left hand and didn't notice a ring.

"Umm… No, but I am seeing someone." Rory smiled when she thought about surprising Finn in a few minutes.

"Anyone from Hartford?" Honor asked her.

Rory quickly changed the subject and smiled at the little boy sitting on her lap with the blonde hair and the chocolate brown eyes who was sucking on a pacifier.

"How many children do you have?" Rory asked Honor.

"I have two, this is Caleb our youngest. He is two, and my oldest, Carter, is in kindergarten; oh here they come now."

Just then the first class came down the hall in single file with the Kindergarten classes walking in front. The children looked so cute walking down the hall in their little blue uniforms. The boys wore the cardigans with the white crest on the front of a blue shirt, a clip-on tie, and tan pants. The little girls all wore jumpers in plaid with a white blouse and a tie around their neck. They had navy blue socks on and wore saddle shoes. Most of the children were dragging their backpacks and coats. Rory watched as one boy left the line and came running over to where she was sitting with Honor. The little boy had blonde hair, and it was tousled. He looked a lot like Logan, and she remembered how Logan's hair looked like this when he woke up in the morning. She thought about how she would run her fingers through it and kissing his scratchy cheek. Rory closed her eyes trying to erase the memories.

"Carter, this is a friend of Mommy's. Her name is Miss Gilmore."

"Hello Carter," Rory said to him.

Carter dropped his backpack and coat on his mother's lap and began to pout when she helped him put his coat on.

"Hi," he responded to Rory not looking at her. He began to whine as his mother helped him put on his coat.

"Mom, I'm hot in this coat. I don't wanna wear it."

"Carter you are wearing your coat. It is getting windy and cold outside."

Just then a pretty girl around eight years old with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail came over to them. Gigi had the plaid scrunchy around her wrist like a bracelet.

"Rory what are you doing here?" she asked and gave her a big hug.

"Hi Gig, I came to pick you up today. Thought we could have some sister time."

Gigi turned and smiled at the two little boys that were standing next to Rory. She looked at Carter and recognized him.

"Hi, Carter? Remember me? I came to your room and read to you."

"Hi," he said, smiling at her.

"Maybe I will come and read to your class again, this time in French."

He smiled looking at her up and down and said, "Cool." Rory sat and watched his behavior. He stood there appraising her sister, similar the way Logan had looked at her the first time they met.

"Gigi, these are friends of mine, I guess you know Carter, this is his mom Honor Huntzberger Liberman and her other son Caleb."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Gigi said politely.

"Mom doesn't use the name Huntzberger anymore, she is a Liberman." Carter corrected her.

"Oh, I am sorry, when I knew your mom, many years ago, she and your daddy just became engaged and she was a Huntzberger."

"Oh, you know my dad? Cool."

He took his backpack that he had given to his mom and unzipped it taking out two candy bars, then handing one to his little brother.

"Here you go Caleb, I told you I would bring you a treat today." Taking his little brother by the hand, he said, "Mom, come on. Mom we have to go."

He turned and started to walk out the door.

Honor looked at her two boys, "Carter wait up, don't take your brother out that door. Rory, it was nice seeing you again. We will have to do lunch sometime. Here is my phone number. 555-607-2005."

Rory pulled out her phone and quickly typed the number into it. The two boys stood by the door waiting for their mother as Carter stood there rolling his eyes at her.

"I swear the older Carter gets, the more he acts like Logan."

Rory raised her eyebrows and looked at the little boy. He was sassy like his uncle, she thought.

"Thanks, Honor I will try to get in touch with you."

Rory waved to them as she watched Honor run to catch up with her boys carrying Carter's backpack. She grabbed his hand just before he stepped off the curb and walked them to her car. She turned to her sister and smiled.

"Are you ready for some fancy Hot Chocolate at the new Hotel. There is someone there I want you to meet. I have to go back to my classroom first though, Is that okay?"

"Yea, that would be fun. Where's dad anyway?'

"Dad is still in Boston at a meeting and won't be able to get back tonight. So I told him that I could pick you up and bring you home. I guess Grandma has Bridge Club today and she won't be home until later."

"Ror, could you stay for dinner tonight when you bring me home? I know Grandma misses you. Please say you will?"

Rory laughed, "Ok, I think I could do that if you let me bring someone with me."

"Who?"

"You will meet him pretty soon." 

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Rory just grinned at her sister as they walked back across campus

Gigi followed her sister into the large hall with a beautiful oak staircase with marble steps winding up to the next floor. Gigi stood at the bottom of the wood staircase looking up when she saw Max walking down the stairs

"Hi Ms. Gilmore, I was just going to your room to talk to you." Max smiled when he saw her standing with Gigi.

"Who is this pretty young lady with you today? A new student?" he teased Gigi.

"Hi, Mr. Medina. This is my sister, Gigi Hayden, Gigi. This is Headmaster Medina."

"Hello Gigi, is Gigi short for something?"

"Yes Georgiana, but everyone calls me Gigi. I am glad, because I don't like my name."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Gigi. But you know Georgiana is a beautiful name."

Gigi blushed when Max said that to her.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Mr. Medina," Rory said concerned.

"I wanted to talk to you about that small problem you had yesterday with your computer. Jonathan came into my office and told me that there was more activity on that account. I called Mr. Dugray, and he told me he was looking into it now. He wanted me to let you know that he will contact both you and Mr. Morgan later and talk to you about it."

"Thank you, Headmaster, I will let Mr. Morgan know."

She smiled at Max then turned to her sister and said, "Gigi I just need to pick up a few things from my room and then we can go and have that special Hot Chocolate I was telling you about."

They walked down the hall to her classroom, and she unlocked the door. She opened and let her sister enter first, and then she followed. She walked to her to the front of the room making sure that her desk was all locked up. She unlocked her closet door and took out her tote bag where her laptop was. She signed out of her computer and turned it off and then she and Gigi left the room. Rory locked her classroom door and the two of them left the building.

"Rory, is this the school you went to when you were younger?" Gigi asked as they walked down the hall and out the front door.

"Yes, I went to high school here.."

"Grandma and Dad told me when I moved back here that you were a valintarian. What is that?" 

"Valedictorian," Rory responded laughing " It means that I had the highest average of anyone in my senior class."

"So you were smart too. I got a 100% today on my math test, and the teacher said I was the only one who got that."

"Very good, so we have something to celebrate when we go to the Morgan House today."

The two of them got into her car, and she drove over to the Morgan House. As they pulled into the underground parking garage, she handed her pass to the attendant.

"Wow, you have special parking here? Dad said that this place was busy, and he wants to take Grandma here for dinner but hasn't been able to get a reservation."

"Well, I can help dad with that. Come on, let's go inside."

She parked the car and then took the elevator to the main floor. She led Gigi to the cafe/restaurant called Ashlyn's Cafe. Finn and Angus decided to feature their sister's baking talents in this hotel and designed the café and named it after her. It looked like their kitchen in Australia and became very popular here. They sold scones, "Bickies" (cookies) that were family recipes from his grandmother and other baked goods. Rory especially enjoyed their Mocha Lattes here. As they stood in line waiting for a table, Gigi saw a very handsome man walk over to them.

"Rory, luv, what are you doing here? Are you looking for Finn?" He gave Rory a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi Liam, I came to bring my sister to the cafe for a special treat after school today. Gigi, this is Liam Morgan. He is the owner of this hotel."

"Hello Gigi, it is so nice to meet you. Hannah, please seat Miss Gilmore and her guest in the family area."

"Hi," Gigi said barely above a whisper.

Looking at Rory, Liam said, "I will tell Amanda and Mia you are here, I know they would love to see you. Does Finn know you were coming?"

"No, I wanted to surprise him."

"Well he had to go on an errand he should be back shortly. I will let him know you are here." As he said this, Finn walked across the lobby noticing his father talking to some guest. Turning, Liam smiled broadly and shook his son's hand when he approached them.

"I should have known my son would find you. It's like the two of you are magnets." Liam said smiling at the two of them.

"Did you get what you needed son?"

"Yes dad, I did. Well, Kitten, this is a nice surprise. I thought we were meeting later?" he said to her giving her a kiss on the lips.

Gigi was watching the interaction between Rory and Finn. There was something special she noticed between the two of them. Touching the sleeve of Rory's coat, she said, "Umm, Rory?"

"Oh Gigi, I'm sorry. This is the special person I wanted you to meet. Finn this is Gigi, my little sister, Gigi this is Finn."

"Special person, as eating the glue special?" he whispered in her ear.

Rory looked at him in surprise, she had said the exact same words to Logan once.

'Umm no, umm I guess I could have said, boyfriend."

"No special is perfect because you are special to me too, Kitten. Very special." He kissed her on the neck just behind her ear which always made her melt.

Hannah walked up to them and said, "Mr. Morgan, Miss Gilmore would you both follow me." Hannah was not happy when she saw the kiss between Finn and Rory. She tossed her red hair over her shoulder, but Finn didn't even notice her attempt to flirt with him.

They sat down at the family table, and Finn looked at Gigi. "What would you like Gigi?"

"Hot chocolate with a lot of whipped cream."

"Have you ever had a Frozen Hot Chocolate?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, I suggest you have one, and we can also have some of my favorite chocolate chip bickies with it."

"Rory, what is a bickie?"

"It's the Australian word for cookies, and they are delicious."

"Ok I will try that," she said and smiled at Finn. Just then the waitress came over to take their order.

Finn looked at Gigi and nodded so that she could tell her what she wanted.

"I would like a frozen hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream and a Chocolate chip cookie, oh I mean bickie." Gigi started to giggle.

Finn chuckled and holding Rory's hand in his, he said, "My very special girlfriend will have the hot Mocha Latte with extra whipped cream, I will have my usual cuppa and bring a plate of the bickies to the table, make it a variety. I think my parents will be joining us. Would you bring their usual too? They should be here shortly." When the waitress left, Finn turned and gave Gigi his attention.

"Gigi, where do you go to school?" he asked her.

"I go to Chilton Primary, and I'm in the second grade. Mrs. Paine is my teacher."

"Do you like school?"

"Yes, sometimes it's hard, but I like it here better because we don't have to speak French all the time."

"Oh, where did you go to school where you had to speak French?"

"Gigi lived in France with her mother until recently. She moved back here before school started and lives with my dad and Grandmother Hayden."

"Yup and I like it better here. I have a lot of friends, and my sister was the valintarian. She was the smartest kid in her class just like me."

Finn started laughing and smirking.

"Yes, your sister is brilliant and beautiful, just like you."

Gigi smiled at him and swung her legs back and forth under the table.

As soon as Liam and Amanda walked in, the waitress appeared with their order. Rory made the introductions and Gigi smiled at her sister.

"Where's Mia, I was looking forward to introducing her to my sister?" Rory asked when they sat down.

"She sent her apology she was a wee bit tired and decided to lie down," Amanda replied

"Rory, is this the friend you want to bring to dinner tonight?" Gigi asked as she ate her Frozen Hot Chocolate and looked at Finn who was holding her sister's hand.

She looked at Finn and his parents and said, "Well yes, Gigi it is. Finn, would you like to join Gigi and I at the Hayden's for dinner tonight?"

Smiling at Gigi then at Rory he said, "Love, I would like that very much."

Gigi smiled then said, "Rory can I call Grandma and tell her you and Finn are coming?"

"Of course, here is my phone. Here, I will dial the number, and then you can tell her."

Rory dialed her grandmother's number and handed Gigi the phone and then indicated with her head to go over and stand in the corner to make the call. She watched as her sister went over and talked on the phone. She turned and smiled at Finn's family.

"She is enchanting, Rory," Amanda said to her.

"Yes, she is. Gigi has really grown up since moving back here, and her behavior has improved. My dad had his hands full with her. He had no idea what he was doing since he was never around while my mother raised me."

"Your mother raised you without your father?" Finn asked her not knowing that her mother was so young when she was born.

"Yes, then when he met Sherri, she got pregnant, and Sherri left Dad with a six-month-old infant. My father had no idea how to raise a baby and would call my mom for advice and help. Soon, my mother was going over and watching her for him when he went out of town. Then after my grandfather died, Sherri wanted Gigi again. So my dad and Sherri split custody but it was hard on Gigi moving back and forth between France and here. I also think Gigi was cramping Sherri's plans. So she gave Dad full custody of her this summer. " Rory saw Gigi return and suddenly became quiet.

Gigi came skipping back and handed Rory's phone to her and said, "Grandma said great she will tell the cook. Oh, and she said you don't have to dress for dinner. Whatever that means."

Rory and Finn both started laughing. "I think grandma was making a joke because whenever I go to my Grandmother Gilmore's home, we have to dress for dinner."

Gigi sat back down and continued to eat her frozen hot chocolate.

The family continued to talk. Rory casually brought up meeting Honor Liberman today at school when she picked up Gigi. Finn looked at her confused, "Who is that Ror?"

"That is Logan's sister, her married name is Liberman," Rory explained to him.

"I thought she lived somewhere outside of the city," he said. This was when Amanda joined the conversation.

"According to Shira, Honor and Josh moved back here. Apparently, he is working for a Computer Security Company called DCSS. Shira was upset that he didn't take Mitchum's offer to work for him at one of his papers. The last time I spoke to Shira, she hinted that Honor and Josh don't see them that often and wished that she had time to know her grandsons better. She hopes that Logan will marry soon so that she will have connections with those grandchildren," Amanda told them.

"Oh I didn't realize that you spoke to Shira, Mum," Finn stated.

"I try not to, but she cornered me at the Ribbon cutting ceremony and told me this when I politely asked her how the family was."

Rory grinned imagining that conversation, how self-absorbed, Shira did not realize that Amanda was being polite.

"Son, have you or Rory heard from Logan again?" She asked them.

"No we haven't," he said squeezing Rory's hand.

"Rory"

"Yes, Gig?"

"I have to go to the bathroom," Gigi said to her.

"Okay, I will take you."

Rory excused herself and held Gigi's hand when they left the table.

"Finn, I thought Rory's mom was married to Luke?"

"She is Mum. they only got married a few years ago."

"Lorelai did an amazing job raising her," Amanda said.

Until today Rory had never mentioned to Finn that she had a little sister and that she also was being raised by one parent and grandparent. He felt sorry for both of these girls not being part of a big family. Smiling to himself, Finn knew that very soon that this was going to change for Rory. When he marries her, he will make sure that Gigi and her father and grandmother were always included when they had all their family events.

Rory returned to the table with Gigi.

"Finn, I think we need to leave now so I can get her back in time for dinner. It's 4:00 now, do you want to meet me at my house around 5:30? I will bring her home then return to my home so I can get my mail, and change."

"Yes let me walk you out to your car. Where did you park?"

"In the garage," she said smiling at him.

"Thank you so much, Amanda and Liam." She walked over to both of them and gave them each a hug and a kiss on their cheek.

They returned her hug and kissed. Then Gigi walked over to them and said, "Thank you."

She turned and walked over and gave Finn a hug. "I am glad that you are my sister's special friend. Dad keeps on saying that Rory needs someone. I didn't like her other boyfriend that took her to London."

Rory blushed, and Finn chuckled. "Gigi I will tell you a secret. I didn't care for him much either."

Finn escorted Rory and Gigi to her car and quickly gave her a kiss.

Rory dropped Gigi off at her grandmother's house

"Gig, tell grandma that Finn and I will be back by 5:45."

"Okay, Ror. See you later," she said grabbing her backpack from the backseat of the car, she went running into the house.

Driving home, Rory thought about her chance meeting with Honor today. Her boys were so adorable with their blonde hair and big brown eyes. The older one had Logan's cockiness. Smiling she thought about how he corrected her when she used his mother's maiden name by mistake. She thought about how cute he looked when he smiled, he had the same dimples as Logan. He was very kind to his little brother, and she was surprised at that. It was evident that Honor was an involved parent, unlike Shira and Mitchum. Rory then wondered what their child would have looked like if she hadn't had that miscarriage while she was on the campaign trail.

She never told anyone about the miscarriage, not even her mother. It happened four years ago, and if she hadn't made friends with Jill on the campaign trail, she doesn't know what would have happened.

She remembers that July morning like it was yesterday. The reporters had the day off, and Rory took a cab to Logan's apartment, but instead of talking to Logan and telling him that she made a mistake, she saw Logan kissing another woman. She returned to her hotel room and began to wallow.

The next morning Jill, a reporter whom Rory made friends with, called Rory to see how she made out. When Rory didn't answer her phone she decided to walk to her room and see if she wanted to join her and James King for breakfast. She knocked on her door, and when she didn't answer it, she asked the maid, who was in the hall, to open the door. Jill found Rory laying in her bathroom unconscious in a pool of blood. She quickly had the maid call 911, and she called James. The ambulance came quickly, and they followed her to the nearest hospital, and they entered the ER room. After a few blood transfusions, Rory woke up and once they examined her, they found out that she was 10 weeks pregnant and was having a miscarriage. They asked her questions and luckily her birth control medication was in her purse that Jill had grabbed. After the doctor in the ER performed a D&C they explained to Rory that sometimes it happens to a young woman who took that type of birth control that she had been on for six years. They recommended that she stop taking birth control pills for two months and then change to something else. Rory decided to go on the shots.

Thinking about that Rory realized that she had forgotten to take that shot in September. It's a good thing that next week was her gynecology appointment. She better stop and pick up some condoms to keep at her house tonight.

She stopped at the large Target store and decided to pick up some other things, a dessert to take to her grandmothers, bread, peanut butter, frozen waffles, pop tarts. She walked past the fruit and noticed the apples. They looked delicious, and she decided to buy some. She walked past the aisle that had the sanitary products, and it dawned on her that she hadn't had her period in a while. She walked over to the aisle that had the condoms and lubricants and looked. Wow, she had no idea that they came in different sizes, textures and colors. Standing there she tried to remember the size Finn was. He was thicker than she remembered Logan being, but she didn't think he was an XXL, maybe the Magnum would work. Then she noticed that they had a flavored chocolate condom and a textured condom. She wondered what Finn would say if she brought the flavored chocolate box home. Feeling rather cheeky and thinking of her mother laughing and saying, "Dirty," she bought a box of Magnums XL and the flavored chocolate condoms along with the other items. Rory continued shopping and looked around the store, tucking them at the bottom of the basket and hoped that no one she knew was in the store. She made it out of Target before she ran into Honor again, this time in the parking lot.

"Rory fancy meeting you twice in one day?"

"Oh hi Honor, I was just picking up a few things before I go to my grandmother Hayden's house for dinner."

"Hayden? Wait, Rory do you mean Francine and Straub Hayden?"

"Yes, they are my grandparents, my dad's parents."

"I never knew you were a Hayden, Logan never said that. I wonder if my mother knew?"

"Logan knew, he had met my father many times before. Honor, I have to get going, but I will call you."

"Rory, you still have my number? Why don't you call me now and then I will have your number. Ok?"

"Sure," without thinking she quickly texted her number to Honor and Honor had it.

"Rory I realized that you are busy why don't I call you and maybe we can set something up."

"Sounds good, Honor."

She quickly got into her car. Honor looked at the car she got in and was quite impressed. This was a very fancy car for a teacher to be driving. She will have to give her baby brother a call and tell him she ran into his old girlfriend.

Rory got home a few minutes before Finn walked in. She was emptying items out of the bag when he walked into her house.

"Hi Babe, are you ready to go?"

"Almost, I just need to put these items away," she told him as she started to take things out of the bags.

"Here let me help you," he grabbed the bag that had the condoms in them along with the shampoo and powder she picked up.

Holding the box of condoms in his hand he asked her, "Rory, why did you buy condoms?".

"Oh you weren't supposed to see them, it was a surprise."

"Surprise, why I thought we enjoyed having sex without using them."

She walked up to him and put her arms around his waist. We do, it's just that I haven't had my shot yet and I go next week. So the doctor's office suggested that to be on the safe side we should use protection; look, I found Chocolate flavored textured condoms," she said wiggling her eyebrows at him.

He started laughing. "Rory I don't think you want to put that in your mouth. Come here you. Listen I can't wait till we have children. But if you want to use them we can." He then pulled out the Magnum XL size condom. He started laughing again and couldn't stop.

"Babe, you think I can fill this?"

"Well, I know that you feel bigger than anyone else I have had relationships with."

Kissing her, he said, "Well then tonight we will definitely have to try these on for size."

She slowly pulled away from him when their kisses became more heated. "Finn, we have to leave."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he pressed his hips into hers.

"Yes….. Babe…let's go." They broke apart and Finn whispered, "Alright but we are going to finish this later. You can count on that."

Rory smiled at him and taking him by the hand she grabbed their coats. He helped her with her coat and then he picked up the pie she bought for dessert.

Dinner was enjoyable, and Finn charmed Francine and Gigi Hayden. Before he left he took Mrs. Hayden aside and told her that he was going to ask Rory to marry him. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "I approve. Now treat her right young man. She is a very special girl."

Upon returning home, Finn began to tease Rory about what choice of condoms that they would use. He offered to model them for her.

"Oh you wouldn't dare," she said to him turning red.

He then picked her up and tossed her on the bed and said, "Oh do you really want to dare me? I thought you know love, I never back down from a dare."

He began to tickled her, and she burst into uncontrollable laughter. When she finally cried uncle, he leaned down and began to kiss her passionately. Soon their clothes were off, forgetting about the condoms, they ended up making love falling asleep in each other's arms.


	42. Part 2 Chapter 26 I've Fallen For You

**Chapter 26 Be Mine Forever**

Finn pulled his car into the parking lot at Chilton on Friday at 2:30, he was smiling as he parked his car. He had picked up the ring and decided that today was the day he was going to propose, and he knew exact spot where he was going to do it. He texted her and told her that he was waiting in the parking lot. Her class had just left when she got the message. She smiled when she read it and decided to see what she wanted. She grabbed her coat and walked outside to the parking lot. Finn was leaning on his Escalade, the same car that he drove the day he bumped into her. She walked over and tilted her head.

"Hi, you're here early. What's going on?"

"Why do you think something is going on? Can't a bloke come and see his Shelia?" Opening up the passenger door he told her, "Get in I want to take you for a ride."

"I haven't signed out of the building yet, and what should I do about my car?" she asked him.

"No worries, Love, let's go inside and sign you out and then we will come back to get your car later." He pulled her into his chest and kissed her nose, and he shut the car door.

"You drive a hard bargain," she smirked. They returned into the school and walked to the office where Rory went to the computer and signed her self out. Then Finn took her hand in his and they walked out of the building.

"Put this on," he said and handed her a blindfold.

"Finn you know I don't like this. The last time you drove me miles away from campus."

"I promise that we aren't driving miles away," he said and tied the blindfold around her head. He opened the car door and helped her inside. and immediately she could smell her favorite drink. He leaned over and buckled her in her seat and took a moment to give her a passionate kiss. She responded by wrapping her hands around his neck and gently running her fingers through his curly hair. He then walked to his side of the car.

"Finn why does your car smell like Mocha Latte? Did you spill it?"

Finn didn't respond and continued to drive to the middle of Hartford.

"Finn why aren't you talking to me. You know I don't like this," she said.

"Love, do you trust me?" he asked her.

"Yes, but not when I am wearing a blindfold Mr. Is this an LDB stunt?" She heard the traffic noises of car horns beeping and felt them slow down. She listened as she heard the blinker light go on in his car and suddenly he slowed up. He pulled up in front of the cafe where he hit her in the exact same spot where she had parked. He walked around the car and opened up her door. He undid the blind fold and then handed her a coffee cup. She took it and then looked at him.

"Finn this cup is empty."

With a twinkle in his eye he said, "Open it."

She opened it and saw a ring box inside. She looked at him and saw that he was kneeling in front of her on one knee.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, exactly two months and two days ago, we literally bumped into each other. These last two months have been amazing, and I want to continue them. He then hit the song he had ready on his phone. The song was by Train called **"Marry Me."**

The music played in the background that he had attached to his Bluetooth in the car stereo, smiling nervously he looked at her. and continued,

" I know that you are not a big fan of public display, so I made sure that the store was closed for the next hour and the street was blocked off. I don't have much time to say this, but I will be the happiest Bloke in the world if you will be my wife. I cannot spend any more nights without you lying beside me in my bed. Will you marry me?"

Gently removing the cup from her hands, he took the ring box out of the cup and opened it. She gasped.

With tears in her eyes she smiled and said, "Yes, Finn, yes."

At that moment he raised the volume up on his radio and the words to the song became clear and she heard,

" **Forever can never be long enough for me**

 **Feel like I've had long enough with you**

 **Forget the world now we won't let them see**

 **But there's one thing left to do**

 **Now that the weight has lifted**

 **Love has surely shifted my way**

 **Marry me**

 **Today and every day**

 **Marry me**

 **If I ever get the nerve to say**

 **Hello in this cafe**

 **Say you will**

 **Mm-hmm**

 **Say you will"**

He placed the ring on her finger and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. He then took her inside the Cafe.

"Two Grande Mocha Lattes please", he said to the Barista. The song Marry Me began to play on the sound system inside the Cafe. Finn turned to the owner who was a good friend of his and said, "She said Yes."

He led her to the table that they first sat at and the two of them sat there for about fifteen minutes. They were holding each other's hands and smiling when his brother Angus, and sister in law Mia walked into the café. A few moments later, Liam, Amanda, Luke, Lorelai and Christopher came in. They walked into the cafe and looked at the young couple holding hands and smiling.

Lorelai turned to Christopher and whispered, "Well they are sitting together drinking coffee. What do you think?"

Luke looked at his wife and smirked, "She said yes, I told you that before we drove out here."

"How do you know, Luke?" she whispered to him.

"I know," Luke smirked.

Mia and Angus were too excited to wait for them to notice that they were here, so Angus broke the silence and walked over to his baby brother.

"Fancy meeting you here," Angus said.

Rory looked up at Angus then out of the corner of her eye she saw Mia and behind her stood Luke, Lorelai, Christopher, Liam and Amanda.

"Finn did you tell them?" she said with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"No not yet but you can."

"Tell us what, Rory?" Angus teased.

"Oh that Finn and I are..."

Finn couldn't keep it in any longer, "She said Yes!"

Her mother went over to her with tears in her eyes and hugged her. The next song that came on the stereo system at the coffee house was " **Falling in Love at the Coffee Shop.** " by Landon Pigg

Finn pulled her in his arms and they began to dance as family stood around and smiled watching them danced to this song. As they danced Finn began to sing to her,

" **I** **think** **that possibly,** **maybe** **I'm** **falling** **for you  
Yes, there's a** **chance** **that I've** **fallen** **quite hard over you  
I've seen the** **waters** **that make your eyes shine, now I'm** **shining** **too  
Because, oh,** **because** **I've** **fallen** **quite hard over over you"**

 **I** **never** **knew just what it was** **About** **this old** **coffee** **shop I love so much  
All of the** **while** **I** **never** **knew  
All of the while, all of the** **while** **it was you**

After they finished dancing their family walked over embraced them.

Lorelai looked at Luke and said, "You knew how?"

Luke put his arm around his wife and said, "I know her Lorelai and the first time I saw them together, I knew that he was the one for her."

Liam and Amanda came over to Lorelai and Luke and embraced them and said, "Welcome to our family."

Lorelai smiled and didn't know what to say. Christopher walked over and said, "Lor, Luke our little girl is engaged," as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Rory came over to them while Luke stood there talking to Angus and Mia.

"Mom look, isn't this ring beautiful?"

Rory held her hand out and Lorelai smiled, "It's beautiful hon."

Amanda and Liam walked over, and smiling Amanda took Rory's hand and said, "Rory, this ring once belonged to Finn's grandmother. My father in law had the ring made for her when the Morgan Company grew to be five hotels. Now it is international as you know. When they first got married he couldn't afford a ring for her."

As Amanda was Rory and Lorelai the story about the ring, Angus, Mia and Finn walked over. Finn put his hand around her waist and continued the story, "My pops told me when I found the girl with the beautiful blue eyes to match this ring, then I will know that she is my destiny. I found you when I thought I was lost, you are my heart and soul Rory Gilmore Hayden and I can't wait until you are my wife."

"Oh Finn this is perfect. I love you and I can't wait either."

Lorelai looked at her watch, "Oh tonight is Friday night dinner., we have to be at mom and dad's for dinner. What do you want to do kid?"

"I don't know, I want to celebrate this but with everyone."

"How about this, Lorelai you and Luke tell Richard and Emily that Finn and Rory have a surprise for them and we will all go back to our place at the Morgan Hotel. Chris, you can get your mother and Gigi and bring them." Amanda suggested.

"Mom let's bring the party over there." Rory agreed.

"That might work, it is early enough that the cook probably hasn't started dinner tonight. Rory why don't you call your grandmother."

"Me? No you call her?"

"No Rory she likes you best you call her, what if I call grandpa instead?" Rory suggests.

Christopher picks up Lorelai's phone and dials the house. The maid, Katrina answers the phone this time.

"Gilmore residence."

"Hello this is Christopher Hayden may I speak to Richard Gilmore please?"

"Just a moment."

Chris hears the phone being transferred to Richard's office and he answers it, "Christopher, it's nice to hear from you, is there something I can do for you?"

"Well Richard there is, Rory and Finn have an announcement they would like to make, and they would like you to go to the Morgan Hotel tonight, at six o'clock."

Rory takes the phone from her father's hand, "Grandpa I know that it is a little last minute, but it is important. Do you think you could convince Grandma to come?"

"Of course, Rory. I don't see any problem with that arrangement. Don't worry dear I will make sure your grandmother and I will be there."

"Grandpa when you go into the hotel tell them that you are here to see the Morgan's and they will direct you to the correct elevator."

"Okay dear, see you soon. Good bye."

"Emily?" Richard yelled as he walked out of his study.

"Richard, I'm right here you don't need to yell."

"Emily, our dinner plans have changed. Go upstairs and get dressed we are going to the Morgan Hotel."

"But what about Rory, and Lorelai?"

"Don't worry about them, we have been invited to the Morgan Hotel and we are going. Now where is my gray suit. I think I will wear my gray suit tonight."

Emily and Richard arrive at the Morgan Hotel before six pm and are led upstairs to the apartment of Amanda and Liam. Rory and Finn haven't arrived, yet they had gone to Finn's apartment because Rory was feeling a little light headed and a headache, so he insisted on her returning to his place to get something to eat. He had her eat a sandwich that he ordered from the restaurant and then laid her head on his lap. They were talking about when they wanted to get married and soon she fell asleep as he gently played with her hair. Finn had been watching the television when his phone beeped at 5:30. It was Lorelai.

"Hi, where's Rory? Luke and I stopped by her house, but she isn't here."

"No she is asleep on my lap. She felt a little dizzy and had a headache, so I had her eat something and rest. I was just going to wake her. We will meet you at my mum's apartment. Just tell the attendant at the desk you are here to see Liam and Amanda Morgan they have your names and they will direct you to the family's private elevator. Oh and parking. Tell the valet your name he should have it on the list and he will park your car for you and you can walk right in."

"Thank you, See you soon, Finn."

Leaning down he kissed Rory's forehead and began to rub her arms. She smiled in her sleep but just snuggled closer to him. "Hey Luv, time to wake up? Do you want to take a shower before we go over to my mum's for dinner?"

"She opened up her eyes? Do I have anything here I can wear?"

"I think you have the black dress I like here. It's hanging in my bag with my tux."

"Ok, what about my shoes? And stockings?"

"There in the bag as well." She got up and the two of them took a shower together. They tried to make it a quick one, but they found themselves in there for about twenty-five minutes. She borrowed his hair dryer and using the small brush from her purse she dried her hair out. Not happy with the way it looked she found a hair tie and some bobby pins and pulled her hair back in a low bun.

"She went into the bedroom with a towel on and pulled out the bag with the tux and her black dress. "Finn I thought you said I had stockings in here?" she yelled to him?

"Wow, you look sexy in a towel with your hair pulled back like that. The stockings should be here in the pouch with your shoes."

"Finn those are the sexy stockings. I can't wear those?"

"Yes you can love, no one will know that they are on you but me."

Finn bent down and began kissing the back of her neck and shoulders letting the towel drop. He was already dressed in his black shirt and black pants. She could feel his excitement.

"Stop, we have to go."

"But I don't want to," he replied huskily in her ear. Just then his phone pinged with a message from his brother telling him that his mother was wondering if everything was ok.

"Ror get dressed we are being summoned and we will finish this later." He kissed her lips this time tenderly.

She quickly slipped on her bra, thong, and stockings and slid the dress on over her head hoping that it didn't mess up her hair. He came behind her and slowly zipped up her dress placing kisses on her neck as he did it. Clasping the necklace back on her neck he pulled her into his arms.

"By the way, do you like your new jewelry, future Mrs. Morgan?"

"I do, it's beautiful Finn and I love the story behind it."

"Here, I had these made for you too,"

He handed her a box and in it were heart earrings that matched her necklace but in the center was a blue sapphire that matched her engagement ring.

"Finn they are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, now let's go join the family and celebrate."

They walked into his parents apartment twenty minutes past six. She apologized and told everyone that she had fallen asleep. They figured it was due to the excitement of the day and not eating. Liam popped the champagne and then made the announcement.

"Amanda and I want to welcome, to Rory Gilmore Hayden to our family. We are so blessed that you have decided to marry our son Finn and become our daughter. We also want to welcome the Gilmores, Danes and Hayden's to, our family. Here's to a long and happy life together."

Emily and Richard stood there surprised,. Liam walked over to them and hugged Emily and shook Richard's hand. Richard was beaming, and he followed Liam over to congratulate Finn and Rory. Beaming, Emily walked with them and said, "I am so happy. Now let's start planning that wedding, I see a spring wedding with pearls and lace. I will call the country club."

"Grandma no pearls, no chocolate boxes, no country club. Finn and I will plan the wedding."

"Lorelai, will you talk to your daughter, these things must be done correctly."

"Mom, I think Rory and Finn can handle it, this is what Finn and his family do for a living. I am sure if they need our help they will ask for it," and Lorelai quickly guided her mother away from Rory.

Richard shook Finn's hand and called him son, "Please call me Grandpa, no more Mr. Gilmore son. As your father said, you are part of the family now."

Finn smiled over at his father not knowing what to say. Liam walked over to Richard and slowly walked him over to the scotch where they proceeded to talk about golf. Chris walked over to Finn and Rory and smiled. "I am proud of you kid. Finn congratulations, you must have impressed Richard because for 27 years I was never allowed to call him anything but Richard."

Finn laughed, "So that means I can call you Pops?"

The three of them laughed as Lorelai and Luke walked over.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Well Richard told me I can call him Grandpa and so I decided to call Christopher Pops, so does that mean I can call you Ma? And Luke Step Daddy?"

Finn said these with his exaggerated Australian accent. Rory began to laugh so hard she had tears in her eyes.

Lorelai looked at him and smirked, "Not if you want to stay married to my daughter."

Gigi and Francine came over to Finn and Rory as they stood laughing with Christopher, Lorelai and Luke. Gigi through her arms around Finn's waist and said, "Does this mean that you will be my brother?"

"Yes, I guess it does," Finn said and pulled on her pig tails.

The group laughed and soon Amanda led them to the buffet that she had set up. Their apartment was large and could easily accommodate a party of 40 people. For this small group she had the buffet set up and then had them sit around at the huge dining room table. Ashlyn came over to them and gave Rory a kiss on the cheek.

"Now I have two sisters. I am so glad that I can finally meet you Rory. I have heard so much about you from both Mia and Mum."

"Oh Ashlyn it is so great to finally meet you too."

Finn was holding Rory's hand, "Let go of her hand Finn, I want to see the ring."

Rory held out her hand and Ashlyn smiled.

"You did good big brother. Nana and Pops would be proud." She then hugged Finn.

Emily overhearing the conversation said, "Rory I didn't see your ring." Rory held up her and Emily took her hand in hers.

"That is beautiful. Oh I just noticed your necklace and earrings. Nicely done young man," Emily said and nodded her head to Finn showing him that she approved. She then pulled her granddaughter in for a hug..

She put her hand on her granddaughter's cheek. "Rory you look happy, I am glad you found a nice young man to make you happy."

She then turned to Finn and hugged him. "Now young man, you better make sure you don't hurt her, or I will hurt you."

Lorelai was standing next to Rory when Emily said that, "See? What did I tell you Finn?"

"I will remember," and he pulled Rory in his arms and kissed her.

Finn then excused himself and walked over to where his father, Christopher, Luke and Richard were standing. He stood there quietly watching his fiancée talk to his mother, sister in law and sister as Gigi held Rory's hand. He then sat down beside her grandmothers talking to them and explaining how they met and how he proposed to her at the coffee house.. He was one lucky Bloke.


	43. Part 2 Chapter 27 Bruises

**Chapter 27 Bruises.**

November 18-20, 2011

Upon Sloane's return to London, her parents and the Huntzbergers were thoroughly embarrassed by her behavior. At first, Shira would not return her calls so that she could formally apologize, when images of her were printed on the gossip column of Page Six and also on the television networks that included the shows E Network ,The Insider, and Access Hollywood. Even the Hoda and Kathy Lee show on NBC were talking about the incident at the Gallery that the famous photographer, Robert Holmes owns.

Her world was beginning to spiral out of her control. Mitchum threatened to break the contract of their engagement. Logan refused to see her or let her return to his apartment. Her parents spent two weeks talking and negotiating with the Huntzbergers, and finally, Mitchum convinced Shira to give her another chance. Shira agreed to include Sloane in their Thanksgiving party thinking that this would be the perfect venue to improve Sloane's reputation after the terrible scandal she was involved in at Robert's Gallery opening. In Sloane's mind, she did nothing wrong, and it was all the fault of Logan's ex-girlfriend, so she decided to get revenge. Before her trip to Hartford, Sloane sent out the three videos to Rory Gilmore's email address. The Huntzbergers would never know and since it was sent to where the Gilmore girl work, it might even get her fired.

Logan and Sloane had arrived late on Friday, November 18 to attend his mother's Pre-Thanksgiving Cocktail party. Shira instructed Sloane that this was an important family holiday and since she was going to be a member of their family, it was mandatory that she attend.

Sloane awoke Saturday morning in her fiancé's childhood bedroom, in the large mansion of the Huntzberger in Hartford. Logan went to his sister's home when they arrived at the Hartford Airport the night before. He had his driver Frank drop him off at Honor and Josh's house and then sent Sloane ahead to the family home. When she arrived, she asked Shira to let her stay in Logan's room hoping that Logan would join her there. Instead, Logan stayed at his sister's home that evening.

Sloane admired the Huntzberger family home, even though it was overstated by American standards, she thought it befitted the social standings of the Huntzberger family. Logan and Honor detested it and spent as little time as possible there. Sloane agreed with Shira, as a member of society, they needed a house that represented their station and wealth. Mitchum also disliked his home in Hartford preferring his bachelor apartment he kept in London above the HPG office. Mitchum was not in a hurry to spend time with his wife, he decided that he would arrive just before the party on Saturday, using work as his excuse for a later flight.

When Logan wasn't in the bed with her Saturday morning, Sloane got up and opened up her laptop. She immediately noticed that the last video she sent to Rory Gilmore's email had bounced back to her. This wasn't right, she posted it yesterday while they were on the plane. Why was it back in her inbox? She decided something must have happened while they were inflight, so she sent it again. She left her computer on and placed it on the small desk that was in his room. She quickly took a shower and dressed. She decided to go downstairs to ask Shira if one of the maids could empty her suitcase and steam her dress. She was also hungry, so she decided to see if there was breakfast waiting for her.

When Sloane walked into the kitchen, she noticed that Shira was busy with the cook. Shira looked up and smiled,

"Sloane dear, I hope you slept well. Sit down, and Marta will get you something to eat. Will Logan be down soon?" she asked her.

Sloane took a seat and embarrassed said, "No Logan didn't come back. I don't know where he is."

"Oh, that is so typical of Logan, he is just like Mitchum. Don't worry he will be back later, he is probably busy at the office here in Hartford. Sloane today will be about the two of us. Now, what would you like?" Shira said with a fake smile.

"An English breakfast if it won't be too much trouble. I also was wondering if the maid could empty my suitcase and steam my dress for tonight."

Shira looked at her and raised her eyebrow, "Ummm, what about some dry toast and egg whites. That is what Marta makes for me. She also has a delicious fruit salad. Now there is a pot of coffee over there, help yourself."

"Oh, but I…"

"I will tell Molly to empty your suitcase for you. Now, I am off to the Spa, and when I return we will go and do some shopping."

With that, Shira dismissed Sloane and walked out of the kitchen area, leaving Sloane alone to eat her dry toast and egg white breakfast.

Logan woke up that morning with two little boys standing next to his bed. Nathan was poking his uncle's arm.

Logan opened up one eye and groaned, "Hey what's up buddy?" Logan said groggily. He had a lot of scotch yesterday on the flight over and very little to eat.

"Uncle Logan, are you getting up?" Nathan asked his uncle.

"Yea, give me a moment."

Logan got up slowly and closed his eyes. The room was spinning, and when he opened his eyes again, he was able to move. As he walked towards the attached bathroom, the two little boys followed him.

"Uncle Logan, I met a pretty lady that mommy said was a friend of yours at school," Connor told him standing behind him as Logan opened the bathroom door.

"She is my friend Gigi's sister," he continued.

"Connor, could you give me a minute?" Logan asked as he shooed the two boys out of the bathroom. The boys waited on the other side of the door, and when they heard the toilet flush, they yelled.

"Are you coming out Uncle Logan. I have so much to tell you."

Logan stood at the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He hoped he would make it through this weekend. Logan needed to talk with Ace . He hoped that she would attend tonight's party since he mailed an invitation to Finn for his mother's Pre-Thanksgiving Party. He ran the water and took four Advil before he left the bathroom. Opening the door, he almost knocked the two boys over. He looked down and smiled at them.

"What are you doing?" he asked them.

"We are waiting for you," Connor said, "I have so much to tell you, and we missed you."

"Yeth we mithed you, Uncle Logan," Nathan replied hugging Logan around his legs.

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" Nathan asked his uncle.

Logan loved his nephews and had a hard time saying no to them.

"Sure buddy, hop on," he replied and squatted down squeezing his eyes shut to stop the pounding in his head. He slowly got up, and with Nathan on his back he walked out of the guest room and headed down the stairs. He needed another drink as soon as he got downstairs, and some greasy Tacos. Smiling he thought of Ace and her hangover food that they would share after a night of drinking with Finn, Colin, and Robert.

He carried Nathan into the kitchen and put him down at the table. His sister, Honor, came bustling into the kitchen watching Logan as he pulled out the orange juice, vodka and a tall glass

"Logan, what are you doing?" she asked him as she watched him fill the glass with mostly vodka and a splash of orange juice.

"The hair of the dog, Honor, I wanted a Bloody Mary, but it seems you have no tomato juice or V-8 juice." He took a big swallow of the Vodka and orange juice he had just made and grinned at her.

"What's this about Connor meeting a friend of mine at school?" he asked her.

"Oh yes, we ran into Rory Gilmore at the Chilton Elementary building. Did you know that she was a teacher there? I thought she was a journalist? What happened?"

"Mommy, can I have hair off the dog like Uncle Logan?" Nathan asked.

"No, you have to be an adult to have the hair of the dog," Logan answered chuckling.

"Can I have candy? I like candy, and I don't have to be adult," Nathan whined.

Honor took out a box of Lucky charms and poured them in a bowl for him. Logan looked at him and wondered, if he and Rory had a child, would they be asking him for candy in the morning. People often told him that Nathan looked like he did when he was little. Logan watched his nephew as he imagined him and Rory in the kitchen with their child. Honor had been talking to him, while he zoned out on his favorite day dream. It wasn't until he heard Rory's name again that he focused.

"I am sorry, what did you ask me?"

"I said, did you know that she is a Hayden? She was picking up her sister who is nine years old and in the third grade at the elementary school. I guess her sister goes down and reads to the children in Connor's class."

"Yes, I knew that I met her dad a few times while we were dating. In fact I asked him permission to marry Rory, why is that important."

"Logan, that means she is a Hayden as in Judge Straub Hayden and Francine Hayden. Mom and Dad always talked about them, and the Judge and his wife were very good friends of grandma and grandpas. When the judge died, he left his business and his money to his eldest son and his son's eldest child.."

"Honor what's so important about that? So Rory is their granddaughter she hardly had anything to do with them when she was younger. Her mom and dad were married for a year before we broke up. They were teenager's when they had Rory. Rory was born when her parents were sixteen. She never talked about the Hayden grandparents, only the Gilmores."

"Well anyway Rory and I are going to get together, I have her phone number now."

Just then Logan heard his phone ring, he had left it in his coat last night. 

"I'll get it," Connor yelled running to get his uncles' coat that Logan had dropped on the chair when he walked in. Connor came running back into the kitchen with the coat.

"Thanks Buddy," he said as he tousled his hair. Fishing his phone out of his pocket he groaned. He pushed the button to ignore the call and let it go to voicemail.

"Who is it?" Honor asked him as she poured him a cup of coffee and handed him some toast with butter on it.

"Thanks, it's Sloane."

"Logan, why are you wasting your time with her? Have you been in touch with Rory?" she asked him.

"Yes a few weeks ago, I even sent her flowers on her birthday?"

"You are still in love with her aren't you. Logan you were such a fool," Honor told him, "Here's her number, I think you should call her. I will even dial it for you."

"No, I can't. The last time I saw her, Sloane made an ass out of herself, I was drunk. I do need to talk with her and apologize. Maybe tomorrow after this party I can call her," he said and moved away from his sister. 

"You know she and Finn are dating now," he said sadly, as he sat at the table.

"Oh Logan, I didn't know. She did mention that she was seeing someone, but Finn? That is interesting, I would never have put them together. I thought he had a thing for Rosemary," Honor said.

"Why do you say that?" he asked as he took a sip from his coffee thinking about Ace.

"Well the Finn we knew was always chasing women with red hair," she replied.

"Well in the last year, Finn changed. Maybe it's time that I make a change," he responded quietly as he drank his coffee. Nathan looked at his uncle and offered him some Lucky Charms.

"No thanks Bud," he answered and smiled at his nephew. He watched as his other nephew filled his bowl with Coca Puffs and Captain Crunch.

"What are you doing?" he asked Connor.

"Oh mixing my cereal. Mama can I have some ice cream with this?" he asked her.

"No, here' have some milk, it will taste as good," she responded as she took the carton out of the refrigerator and poured some into his bowl.

Logan closed his eyes and remembered Ace and her crazy mixture of cereal that she enjoyed. His phone rang again, and when he looked, it was Shira. He also ignored it. Logan got up and put his phone back into his coat pocket. He made himself another Vodka and Orange juice. Honor went over and pulled out some eggs, vegetables and bacon and began to make him a breakfast burrito.

"Breakfast burrito with bacon?" she asked him. He smiled at his sister and nodded.

"How do you do it Honor? How can you talk to Sloane and Shira or even be in the same room with them? Both of those women are the same. I can't stand it," he said as Honor poured him another cup of coffee and then removing his Vodka and orange juice from his hand.

"Logan, your burrito will be ready soon. Please give Rory a call tomorrow, I think you need to."

"I'll think about it," he replied as she wrapped up his eggs in bacon in a burrito and handed it to him. He took one bite and felt better with the food in his stomach. The burning began to stop, and so did a headache.

"Would you like another one?" she asked before she put the ingredients away.

"Yes, please," he responded, "By the way Honor, where's Josh?"

"Oh, he is at work. He is working for Dugray Computer Security Services now and loves it. He is excited because they have a high-profile client they are working with right now. According to Josh, the client has been receiving unwanted videos that are pretty graphic and were sent to their place of business. So he and his boss are working together on it. Josh feels that there might be an arrest in this situation."

Rory woke up that Saturday morning in Finn's arms. She listened to him breathe and slowly raised her left hand up to catch the rays of light in her ring. This ring that she was wearing was so beautiful. She loved it so much, but she loved the man lying next to her more.

When they returned from the party, Finn had fun slowly undressing her and teasing her about how no one knew what she was wearing under her dress but him. Smiling and thinking about last night, she rolled over. Rory suddenly felt a wave of nausea. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Finn woke up when he realized that she had left and was running into the bathroom. He was up in a flash and quickly ran cold water on a washcloth for her and pulled her hair back as she vomited in the "dunny".

"Babe, are you okay, did you eat something that didn't' agree with you last night? Or do you think you are coming down with something?" Finn asked with love and concern in his voice.

He put the cool washcloth on her neck, and she leaned her head on her arm that was resting on the toilet seat, afraid if she moved she might get sick again. She gagged a few more times and finally put her head up.

"I don't know, " she said and began to gag again. Finn filled a glass of water and handed it to her so she could rinse out her mouth. She took it and swished the water around her mouth a few times spitting it out into the toilet. He gently lifted her up and carried her back to bed.

"I will make you a cuppa, and I want you to stay here in our bed for a while. I think I have some Chamomile tea here if not I will call down for some. Maybe my mum has some, I know she keeps peppermint tea, that too can settle the stomach. I can go and give her a tingle."

"Finn, wait. Can you hold me for a while? That's what my mom used to do when I was sick."

"Of course luv," he responded and climbed back into their bed and pulled her into his arms. He was stroking her hair and asked, "Kitten do you know what you ate last night?"

"No I ate what you had, remember you made a plate for me that had everything on it that you were eating?"

"Yes, I do. Then maybe you caught something from the students at the school. Hopefully, it will go away, and you will feel better. Do you still want to go to Stars Hollow today? I can call Lorelai, and we can change the plans for the party?"

"Mom is planning this party for us, Finn. I know you are worried, but it is too late to cancel, and I will be fine. Paris and Doyle will be driving in from the city along with Robert and Olivia. I remember mom said that Lane and Zach are coming, and you called Steph and Colin. Wait, did you include Tristan and Juliet or Lucy and her boyfriend?"

" I will give Tristan, Lucy, and Juliet a call, right after I make your tea," he said and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Finn…. what did Robert and Colin say when you told them you were asking me to marry you?" she asked him.

"They both told me that I better be good to you. They were very happy and then they both made me promise to call Logan and tell him," he said.

"Oh…. Finn do you think that maybe we should tell him together? Should we include him tonight?"

"I don't know Ror, after his outburst at the gallery, I'm not sure how he will react to our news. Maybe we can meet him and tell him in person another time," Finn said, pulling her close to his side and gently massaging her shoulders.

"That might be a better idea," she said as she leaned into his hands as they kneaded her shoulders.

"Good, I will call him and see if we can meet up with him tomorrow when you are feeling better. Are you ready for me to order the tea, Love?" he asked her as he got up and went and picked up his phone.

"Yes, I think so," she answered, and he walked into the kitchen area and began to open up the cupboards. She heard him talking, as he was walking back to the room.

"Did the phone just ring?" she asked him.

"Yes, that was mum, she called to see if we wanted to join them for brekkie, but I told her that you weren't feeling well. She is sending over a pot of Peppermint tea. She said that it will help settle your stomach. She is also sending some peppermint oil, for me to rub some on your throat and esophagus," he said with a smile.

"Peppermint oil? What will that do or is this an Aussie thing, so you can rub your hands on my chest," she asked him with a grin.

"Could be especially if the exotic Aussie does the rubbing on his beautiful fiancé."

She started giggling, and he kissed her forehead. He pulled her close to him and then dialed Logan's number. Logan had turned his phone off, so it went right to voicemail. Just as Finn was going to leave a message, the recording came on saying that the voicemail box was full.

"Well, he must be flying because it went right to voicemail and the mailbox was full. That happens sometimes with iPhones when you are flying internationally. I will call back later."

Rory closed her eyes and soon fell back to sleep in Finn's arms. She never felt him slip out of bed and take a shower. He had just put his jeans and navy-blue V-neck sweater on when he heard a knock at his door. He opened it, and his mom was standing there with a teapot, her oil diffuser and a vial of her peppermint oil.

"Hi dear, where is she?"

"She's sleeping. I can take that," Finn said and reached out and took the tray from his mother. She followed him to the kitchen area as he placed it on his gray granite counter that separated his kitchen with the large dining-living room.

They were standing by the counter when Rory came out wearing Finn's robe.

"Hey Kitten, are you feeling better?" he said as she walked out into the kitchen area.

"Yes, a little. Finn do you have any ginger ale? " she asked him and sat down on one of the stools.

"Yes Luv, let me get it for you." Finn walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a cold bottle of ginger ale then reached up and took out a glass.

"Rory dear, I made some peppermint tea for you. I also brought my peppermint oil. Rub it on your upset stomach and your throat. It will settle your stomach," Amanda said looking at the young woman who looked pale.

"Thank you Amanda, that was so sweet of you," she said.

"Here Kitten," kissing her forehead, he handed her the glass of ginger ale.

"Rory go back to bed and rest, I will see you both later. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Finn, your father and I will be attending the Huntzberger party tonight with Angus and Mia. An invitation arrived for you too. Will you and Rory be joining us? "

"Amanda, thank you, but we are going to Stars Hollow. Mom has invited some of our friends over to the Dragonfly Inn to celebrate our engagement," Rory said smiling.

"That's fine dear, you two enjoy your evening. Tell your mother that we will love to join her and Luke Thursday at the Inn for Thanksgiving. I will call her to finalize what we can bring. Take it easy today, I will see you both later," she said and walked over and kissed Rory on the forehead. She then kissed her son goodbye.

Rory sipped on her ginger ale and leaned her head on Finn's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Finn do you have any crackers?" she asked him thinking she needed something in her stomach.

Finn got out the crackers and gave her some. Sipping her ginger ale, she ate a biscuit. He pulled out some pans and began to make his breakfast. He started to fry some bacon when he saw Rory go running out of the room. He turned off the stove and moved the pan off the burner before he ran after her. In the bathroom, she was holding the toilet. Finn took the hair tie that she had on the sink and tied her hair back. Finn got on the floor and pulled her into his chest as she moved her head away from the dunny.

"Hey, Ror your mother will understand. We can cancel tonight and just stay in."

"Let me sleep first," she said as he carried her back into his bed. He went to the kitchen and got the peppermint oil and diffuser. He put some peppermint oil on her neck, throat, and stomach. He then turned the diffuser on that had peppermint oil, and lavender in it and soon she fell asleep.

He tried calling Logan again, the call went right to his voicemail box which was still full. He decided he would send him a text.

 **Logan, if you are around this week, I would like to catch up and talk. Give me a call. Finn.**

Fin decided to call Lorelai to let her know that Rory was sick.

"Dragonfly Inn, how can I direct your call," a bored voice with a French accent answered.

"Good morning, this is Finn Morgan could I speak with Lorelai Danes please."

"Lorelai…. why do I have to answer the phone when you are standing beside it, and it's always for you?" he heard the voice whine.

"Give me the phone Michel. This is Lorelai," she answered the phone as she glared at Michel.

"Lorelai, it's Finn. Rory is not feeling well. She was sick twice this morning, and she's sleeping now. I'm wondering if we should celebrate our engagement next weekend. I can make the calls to my friends to change the date."

"What's wrong Finn?"

"I'm not sure if she ate something that didn't agree with her or she caught something."

"Is she able to keep anything down?"

"Not yet, my mother brought over some peppermint tea, she hasn't had anything but ginger ale and some bikkies."

"Finn I agree with you, let her rest, and we will reschedule. Can you call your friends and I'll let Paris and Lane know, and we will reschedule for next Saturday," Lorelai said

"Thanks, Lorelai," he told her.

"Finn when she wakes up tell her that I will call later to check up on her," Lorelai told him.

"Michel, I will be in my office if you need me."

Lorelai turned and left the front desk entering her office immediately. She picked up her cell phone and calling Luke she told him to make some chicken soup for Rory. She wanted to check on her daughter and this way they will bring it to her later when it was ready. She hung up and then dialed Lane's number before calling Paris.

It was eight o'clock that evening, and people were arriving at the Huntzberger mansion. Logan was wearing a navy suit with a blue striped shirt. He was on his sixth glass of scotch for the day. Logan had turned his phone off earlier that morning after the third phone call from Sloane. He figured whatever he needed to deal with at the office could wait until Monday. He also left the phone at Honors house since he planned on returning there after the party with Josh and Honor. As he stood by the bar, Sloane came over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Baby, I've been trying to reach you all day? Where have you been?" she whined.

Taking a step back he looked at her and answered, " With Honor. Why are you wearing that disgusting dress? I hate that color," he said, "I thought you were wearing the black dress by Michael Kohrs that you insisted on buying before you left London."

"Your mother and I went shopping," she cooed, "Don't you like it? She told me it's your favorite color." She was wearing a bright moss green strapless gown with a slit up to her thigh. It was not flattering, and the color made her look paler than she was. She also wore a gaudy diamond necklace and earrings.

"No green is not my favorite color," he responded. Logan looked down at his empty glass and said, "I need a drink."

He turned his back leaving her as he walked over to the bar on the opposite side of the room. Standing at the bar, he saw Finn's family talking with Richard and Emily Gilmore and Steph's parents, Jason and Margo Vanderbilt. He walked over to them to say hello. Amanda went over to him and kissed his cheek. Logan always liked Finn's mother, she made him feel welcome no matter what trouble they got into.

"Logan, how are you son?" Richard asked him,

"Keeping busy, Richard. And you? Have you retired yet?" he answered shaking his hand. He also shook hands with Stephanie's father, Angus, and Liam.

"Are Steph and Colin coming tonight?" he asked Margo, Steph's mother.

"I don't think so. I didn't see Stephanie today, but I did overhear her talking to someone on the phone about plans changing. Something about a friend was sick and she was going over to check on her."

"Oh, maybe I will give Colin a call to check on them. Well if you will excuse me?"

He left the group and headed over to the bar. He had the bartender refill his glass and turning he watched his father work the room. His father would make a good politician he thought. He watched as his father worked his way to the group of men that Logan had just left shaking Liam's hand and slapping the others on the back.. The women had left the group and began to mingle with others. He watched as two of his mother's friends who were members of the DAR approached Emily.

He started walking back toward the men again. As he passed them he couldn't help but over hear their conversation.

"Emily, Bunny and I were just talking about your beautiful granddaughter, is she still dating the young Sullivan boy?" Donna Anderson asked as she and Bunny Charleston walked over towards Emily.

Logan slowed down as he approached the woman and sipped his drink, "Huh, Sullivan boy," Logan wondered. Does he have more competition other than Finn. He paused and looked around the room listening into the conversation behind him as the women continued to talk to Emily.

"Yes Emily, we were wondering now that Rory is teaching at Chilton, do you think she will join the DAR again? Maybe you can convince her to join some of the committees. Is she living with you and Richard? We need some young people in our membership. She is the ideal young lady to be on the Hospital Pediatrics committee too. So poised and organized," Bunny said to Emily.

"Oh Donna and Bunny, it is so kind of you to ask. Rory is doing well, but I think she's too busy at the moment. You know, she just became engaged last night and now we have a wedding to plan, " she gushed.

"Wait did the Sullivan boy ask? He has been quite taken with her," Joan Woodmansee said as she joined the group.

When Logan heard that Rory was engaged he picked up his pace and walked back over to the group where his father was standing. He stopped in his tracks behind Liam when his father shook Liam's hand and said, "Angus just told us that Finn is doing very well and he's getting married. That is wonderful news. Is she from Australia?"

"No, she's from Hartford, right Richard?"

"Oh, you have met her Richard?"

"You can say that, since she's my granddaughter," he beamed at Mitchum remembering how the Huntzbergers treated Rory.

"Rory? Isn't she traveling as a reporter?" Mitchum asked him surprised to hear this.

Just then he saw his son standing behind the men taking a large swallow of his drink.

"Logan, did you hear that Finn is engaged. Isn't that great news," Mitchum said to his son.

"Yes, great and please tell him that I said congratulations. I'll give him a call later or stop over."

Logan shook his glass and looking down he put on a fake smile and asked," Is Finn coming to the party tonight? I'll just congratulate them when they arrive."

"No they have other plans this evening," Liam replied.

"Oh, I'm sure they do. Excuse me I need to get another drink," Logan said and grimaced as he weaved his way over to the bar.

Mitchum watched his son and glanced over at his son in law who was on the phone. He excused himself and began to walk over towards his son, but he saw Honor instead.

"Honor go talk to your brother, he's drunk. Why is your husband on the phone?"

"He just got an important business call dad, you understand. You would leave mom at parties because of that. What is wrong with Logan?"

"I don't know, but I think you should talk to him, he will listen to you," Mitchum said in a huff knowing that if he approached Logan when he was like this, he would cause a scene.

Mitchum then straightened his jacket and continued to work the room. On the other side of the room, Shira was introducing Sloane to some of Hartford Society's women.

"Shira, it is so good to see you. Wasn't your son dating that lovely Rory Gilmore girl a few years ago? Well you know dear she just inherited her grandfather's fortune."

"What are you talking about her grandfather Richard is very much alive and standing over there."

"Oh no not that grandfather," Lucy Sullivan said, "My grandson was dating her when her grandfather Straub Hayden's trust was released. She is very wealthy now. It is too bad that she and Graham broke up last September. I so loved her. Well, I just heard, tonight, from Emily that she is engaged."

"What Rory Gilmore is really a Hayden?" Shira said in shock. What had she done, Rory with all that money would help the family. She could adjust to having a working daughter in law instead of this lump standing beside her pouting because Logan was ignoring her.

"Oh yes dear, that is old news. You mean you never knew about her father when the two of them were dating? I'm sure your father in law knew that she was a Hayden. I've known about this since she was born. Straub's son Christopher and Richard and Emily's daughter, Lorelai, were very young when she became pregnant and had their daughter. It was such a scandal back then. Oh wait, I don't think the Huntzbergers brought you into Hartford's society at that time. Weren't you Mitchum's dirty little secret?" Lucy Sullivan gushed. She disliked Shira Huntzberger and being Emily Gilmore's best friend, she always liked to put digs into people that wronged her or Emily.

Shira was turning red and wondering why she didn't know about Rory all these years. She would have encouraged Logan to go after Rory when he broke up with her. She stood there with her practice smile, as another DAR woman began to talk.

"Yes, I was just talking with Emily, her granddaughter became engaged to Liam and Amanda Morgan's son, Finn, last night. According to Emily, they had gone to Yale together and recently rekindled their love for each other. Emily is over the moon and who wouldn't be. Finn is one of the most eligible bachelors in New York City. I tried to hook up my granddaughter with him. But that never worked out, I even had her dye her hair red because I heard he preferred redheads. Lucy is Rory's hair red?" Donna Anderson asked.

"No, it is a beautiful chestnut brown. She is such a beauty with those big blue eyes. No wonder he fell in love with her. She did inherit her mother's and grandfather's blue eyes," Lucy answered.

Smiling Shira excused herself and walked over to the bar where Logan was drinking his third scotch in the fifteen minutes he had been standing there.

"Logan, why didn't you tell me that Rory Gilmore was a Hayden? I would never have told you not to marry her."

"Ah …mother, you just heard?" He started laughing hysterically.

"Logan shh, don't make a scene," his mother whispered as she took his arm in her hand.

"A Scene, no I will leave that up to the woman you chose for me to marry. I salute you for your choice. Why are you upset? I should be the one upset since you found the perfect mini you… and here she comes now. Your clone. Excuse me while I leave."

He walked away leaving her alone with Sloane.

'Mother Shira what's going on? Why is everyone talking about that Rory creature? I met her, she isn't anything special."

"Oh be quiet Sloane. Another Champagne cocktail," Shira told the bartender as she turned her back on Sloane.

Honor rushed over to her brother and grabbed him by the arm, "Logan don't you think you had enough to drink?"

"Honor have you seen my phone? I can't find my phone. I need to call Finn and congratulate him for stealing my girl. Can you imagine that? All the years of friendship and he steals my girl."

"Logan, you left your phone at my house, come on. Let's go outside and get some air."

Josh was standing on the patio talking to Tristan on the phone when Logan and Honor came outside.

"Tristan what are you saying? Is the signal coming from the Huntzberger home? I am here right now. A huh, yes. Can you pinpoint it? There are many computers here. Wait I see Logan right now I will ask him, but I am pretty sure he left that at my house."

Putting his phone on his chest, he said, "Logan, by any chance did you bring your laptop here or cell phone?"

"No, no, Honor did I bring anything with me? I can't find my cell phone," he mumbled

"That's because you left it at my house and you never took your computer out of your messenger bag, Logan, which is at our house. What's this about, Josh?"

"Some sensitive material that I am working on, the signal is coming from this house. I will explain later."

She and Logan stood there waiting for Josh to finish his call.

"'No he left them at my house, and you said the signal is coming from here. Ok, send me the pings on my phone and maybe Honor and I can go look for it."

"What's this about?" Honor asked her husband.

"Honor, Logan, come with me. If I find what I am looking for I can then tell you. I don't want to say anything until we know more."

The message came from Tristan, and the blip on his screen started.

"Logan, isn't that your old bedroom?" Honor asked him as they saw a map of their home and a blip crossing the screen.

"Yes, I haven't been there in years. I don't have any electronic equipment in there unless dad is using it for storage," He said as they reentered the house walking through the ballroom toward the back stairway to his old room.

As they entered the room, they both noticed that someone had been using the room. Logan immediately saw that Sloane's clothing was strewn all over his bedroom. Sloan was sleeping in his room instead of one of the front guest bedrooms. They turned on the lights and Josh went over to the computer. Sure enough, the offending videos that they had been tracing were listed right there on her laptop and it was still running.

Immediately Josh called Tristan. "Tristan, yes, you were right, and you won't believe who the culprit is. In fact, you had the pleasure of meeting her. Logan's fiancé, I am with Logan and Honor right now. Can I tell them what is going on or not? All right."

"Josh, what is this?" Logan said as he stood looking at the screen and saw three videos marked revenge. Without waiting for Josh to explain he opened the first video and saw himself with the whip hitting Chantelle while he was plowing into her and she was satisfying Finn. He heard his sister gasp, and his face turned white.

"How in the hell?" he then opened up the next two videos that were just as bad or worse than the first. He looked and saw that they also had email addresses on them and they were addressed to Rory's school email.

"Logan… Josh? What is this?" Honor asked them.

"Logan do you want to explain? All I know is that an important client contacted my company to find out who was sending these videos to Rory. Apparently, if they got out, she could lose her job and also ruin her reputation. And Logan I don't think this would help you or Finn either," Tristan said into the phone to Logan.

"That Bitch!" Logan growled. "I will take care of her Tristan. Josh, call our plane and have it on standby. They will be taking one passenger back to England tonight. Honor, have dad quietly come up here but don't alert mother and Sloane. We will wait until after the party." Logan then continued to talk to Tristan and Josh after Honor left.

Honor returned shortly with Mitchum.

"What's going on Logan, Josh? We have a houseful of guests; some significant people came tonight. Honor said it was important that you both have something to show me and it needed to be dealt with immediately. It better be, Logan you know how I don't like to be interrupted when I have a congressman here," Mitchum said glaring at his son.

Logan looked at his father and turned on the first video, then the second and finally the third. Mitchum stood there staring at it and then looked at Logan.

"What is this? I thought you no longer participated in this," he said to Logan.

"I don't, and that is not the point, these are on Sloane's computer. The same woman you and mother arranged to be your future daughter in law? The slut has somehow gotten her hands on these and has been sending them to Rory's email. I have no idea how she got her school email, notice the title of the folder...revenge? Now I am going to tell you what I want. I want our engagement ended, and I want her sent back to England tonight, and I never want to see her again."

Logan stormed out of the room and went downstairs to the bar, leaving Joshua to explain how they found the videos. Logan began to drink heavily. He watched as he saw Joshua go over to Sloan and ask her to follow him upstairs. Not wanting to stay and be humiliated by her again, Logan got on his coat taking the spare keys for his Porsche that he kept at the house, he got into his car and backed his car out of the garage and drove quickly to Honor's home. On the way he made one stop, a liquor store where he bought another bottle of scotch. Once he got there, he took the bottle of scotch into the house and opened it. Walking through the kitchen, he saw his phone that he had left on the counter and turned it on. He noticed that he had many missed calls, and some were from Finn who had called him three times. He hit his message app and saw that Finn had left him a message. He wanted to send him a message and let him know how he felt.

He took the phone, the scotch and went back over to the counter. He found his messenger bag and pulled out his laptop. He found the file he was looking for; the file was marked Yale….opening it he watched the slide show of the old pictures of them at Yale. As he sat there drinking the scotch straight from the bottle he watched as the images slowly slid by, the LDB event where they were standing on top of the scaffold, Rory standing beside him in the blue gown, Finn being carried away after the paintball incident. Then there were more photographs of them, Finn, Colin, Robert, and himself together in Vegas, Finn and him in Australia, pictures of Finn teaching him how to surf, the photos of the Australian reef, the images of their skiing trips, their European trips, then pictures of him and Rory. He froze his favorite photo of Rory sitting in the library studying. He had taken the picture with his phone one day just before they started dating. She was so busy taking notes that she never saw him watching her.

Logan often looked at this folder that year they were separated, when he was working for his father in London. Logan wiped a tear from his cheek and stopped the photo gallery slideshow and then opened a new folder. This folder was unmarked, and it had the recent images of Rory from Robert's Gallery.

Logan sat back in his chair watching the slideshow of photos of her. The first image was of her as Finn kissed her neck while they stood looking out the window at Robert's studio. Logan convinced Robert to sell him some of the photos, and after hours of haggling, Robert sent them to him. He then clicked the mouse to advance to the next photograph. This photo always took his breath away. Rory was standing in the bedroom wrapped in the sheet with the silhouette of Finn at the doorway. Logan finished his bottle of scotch and put his head down on the counter, whispering her name. "Ace, why did you choose him instead of me?"

The next thing Logan remembers is seeing white lights around him and hearing the steady beeping noise. He looks around and wonders, where was he?


	44. Part 2 Chapter 28 The Accident

**Chapter 28 The Accident**

November 19, 2011

When Logan left the party, Mitchum told Josh to bring Sloane upstairs. Sloane froze at the doorway when she saw Mitchum standing beside the computer, she slowly moved forward when Josh pushed her back and guided her inside.

Mitchum glared at her as she stood before him.

"What is the meaning of this!" He opened up the first video on her computer screen. Sloane stood there stunned, no one was supposed to find out about this.

"Well umm… Wait, what are you doing opening up my computer and looking at my private files! You have no right!" she hissed.

"So you admit that this is your computer," he said sternly.

"Yes, it's my computer. Don't touch it," she snarled.

Mitchum looked her up and down and tapped another key opening up another video. He shook his head at her and glared.

"Where did you get these videos!"

Mitchum turned them off and stepped closer to her.

"I, uh,… they were sent to me by someone who was concerned that I maybe making a mistake marrying Logan," she lied.

"I don't believe you. I think I have made a mistake allowing this engagement. It appears that you were forwarding these videos to someone.."

"I don't know what you are talking about," she muttered.

Glaring at her he snarled, "You have caused embarrassment to my family for the last time. I will be in touch with your father to let him know what you just did. Your engagement with Logan is off. You are no longer welcomed here, and I want you out of my home immediately. Gather your coat and leave now. I have a car waiting for you out front to take you to the airport. Don't bother packing because I will tell Shira to have one of the maids pack your things and they will be shipped to your family tomorrow. "

Sloane stood there in shock, she was caught and couldn't deny anything anymore. Her parents will be furious with her and she wasn't sure if they will let her return to their home. She immediately went to reach for her laptop, but Mitchum blocked her.

"That will stay here. My lawyers will be checking your laptop to make sure you didn't steal any sensitive information from Logan while you have been involved with my family for the last six months."

Josh stood there in silence, watching Mitchum handle the whole situation. Logan and Honor had mentioned that his father could be ruthless, but he never saw him like this before. Picking up her coat and purse, Josh handed them to Sloane, then taking her by her elbow he escorted her out the back stairway and through the kitchen out of the house where a car was waiting for her. Mitchum got on his phone and immediately called Sloane's father.

"William, this is Mitchum Huntzberger, I am calling to let you know that Sloane will be returning tonight to London and the engagement has been canceled."

"What do you mean? Mitchum we had an agreement," William Wainwright argued. He thought that Sloane had apologized for her embarrassing behavior a few weeks ago and that everything was going ahead as planned. His family will be losing a lot of money if this wedding did not take place..

"William, you will be hearing from my lawyers tomorrow and when I return to London, we will have a meeting to dissolve the contract."

"Mitchum you can't do that…. What happened," William began to blubber over the phone.

Mitchum did not wish to engage William any longer so he ended the call. He then reached over and closed Sloane's laptop. Mitchum walked toward the mirror in Logan's bedroom. Looking at his image closely he straighten his tie and checked his hair. He then picked up the laptop and left the room. He quickly walked down the stairs and went to his office where he locked the laptop in his safe. Checking to make sure everything was secure, he poured himself a scotch and quickly drank it. Checking his appearance one more time in the mirror in his office, he walked out into the main room back to his guest. He noticed that his wife was talking to the Morgan's. Shira caught his eye and he smiled at her. Spotting Honor standing by the bar he walked over to her.

"Where's Logan?" he asked Honor.

"The last time I saw him he was upstairs with you and Josh, maybe he went outside to get some fresh air," she said.

"When you find him tell him I took care of everything and that I want to see him."

"Ok father," she replied and walked away from him. She found her husband who immediately pulled her into his arms, and they began to dance around the dance floor. They danced the next two dances together while he explained to her what had happened.

Mitchum spotted Colin McCrae's father, Andrew, who was his personal lawyer. He walked over to him and his attractive date.

"I hope you are enjoying yourself this evening, Andrew," Mitchum said smiling at him and his lady friend.

"Of course Mitchum. Have you met Ginger, my newest secretary?"

"It's nice to meet you, Ginger. " Mitchum said to her with a smile on his face.

Touching Andrew on his arm and leaning close to him he whispered, "Before you leave could you meet me in my study? A sensitive issue has occurred this evening, and I need some legal advice."

"Of course," Andrew replied and took his secretary out to the dance floor, so they could dance. .

"Is everything okay?" Ginger asked Andrew.

"Yes, I am sure, Mitchum just has a question to ask me. Before we leave I will go into his study," he smiled down at his pretty secretary that was fifteen years his junior.

Mitchum walked around the large ballroom and found his wife, this time talking to some friends from the DAR. He gently put his arm around her waist and excused himself as he pulled his wife to a quiet corner of the packed room.

"Shira, I want you to keep smiling. This is very important, and I want you to remember this. Sloane is no longer welcome in our home. She was called away and will not be returning here ever again. In fact, I forbid you to have any contact with her."

Shira looked at Mitchum in surprise. "Why, what happened?"

"I told you to smile, now tomorrow morning, I want you to personally pack up all her belongings and have them transported to the airport where they will be shipped back to her. Do you understand?"

"Yes of course Mitchum, but I don't understand what this is about. Is Logan's engagement off?" she asked him trying to smile as people walked by them and nodding her head.

"I will explain everything to you after the party tonight. Not now, and if you see Logan, please tell him to come and see me."

"Of course Mitchum, whatever you say dear." Shira then smiled and walked over and grabbed another martini from what of the waiters. With her drink in her hand she walked over to her friends and began to listen to the gossip about Hartford while Mitchum met with Andrew in his office. However neither of them knew what had happened to their son.

On Saturday Rory still felt nauseous. Finn had her apply the peppermint oil that Amanda sent over, and it seemed to help settle her stomach. Finn insisted that she stay with him at his apartment. On Sunday, Luke and Lorelai stopped over bringing her the chicken soup that he made.

On Monday morning, Rory awoke still feeling nauseous. Finn was concerned and convinced her to call in sick. Since she had a doctor's appointment with the gynecologist that day, she called the school and made arrangement for a substitute teacher to cover her classes just in case she had the flu. Finn insisted that he go with her to the doctor's appointment. As they were leaving for the doctor's office, Rory's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and was surprised when she saw that it was from Honor.

"Rory, I'm glad I caught you. Logan is in the Hospital. He was brought there last night." Taking a shaky breath she continued, "Rory he has been unconscious since they brought him in Saturday evening. Are you with Finn?"

"Yes, I am. Honor would you like to talk to Finn? Is there anything that we can do?" Rory said with concern in her voice.

"Could you and Finn come to the hospital?" Honor asked her. "I know that you and Logan broke up a long time ago and that you and Finn are dating now, but Finn has been his best friend and he would want him there."

Rory looked at Finn, "Finn, Logan has been in an accident. He has been unconscious since they brought him in."

Finn took the phone from Rory, "Honor, what happened?"

"Finn he was drinking something heavily all weekend. Something happened between Logan and Sloane. All I know is that my father, sent her back to London. Logan left the party early last night and took his Porsche out of the garage. He didn't come back to the party, and the police came to my parents' home early Sunday morning. They told them that Logan was in a bad accident. They found him and his car on Route 187. The sheriff said that it looked like he went off the road and hit a guardrail. When he did that his head hit the steering wheel. Logan was lucky he had his seatbelt on, or he would have been thrown out of the car," she told Finn choking back her tears.

"Honor we are leaving now for an appointment, but we will be there as soon as it is over," Finn assured her.

"Finn he is at Hartford General hospital. I've also called Colin and Robert and they are coming down too."

As they walked of Finn's apartment he quickly walked down the hallway to his parent's place. Rory followed him. Finn knocked and then using his key he walked in calling for his mum.

"Mum!" he hollered as he walked in.

Amanda came into the entrance way and met him by the counter that separated the kitchen from the dining room.

"Finn luv, what's going on? Rory dear, are you feeling better?" she asked as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"Mum, Rory just received a call from Honor. Have you heard from the Huntzbergers at all?"

"No Finn, I haven't. Why?"

"Honor just told us that Logan was in a car accident on Saturday evening."

"Oh no, I will call your father, and we will head right over to the hospital. Do you know which hospital they took him too?"

"Hartford General," Finn answered, "I am taking Rory to her appointment at the UConn Medical Center. We will stop over when her appointment is finished."

"Okay, you go to your appointment then you can meet us there. I will call you with any news. No worries, we will be there for Honor." Amanda gently pushed them towards the door then hugged her son and Rory.

Finn put his arm around Rory's shoulder as they took the elevator to the parking garage.

"You're awfully quiet love, what are you thinking about," Finn said as he pulled her into his side and kissed her temple.

"Logan. All this drinking, Finn. It seems like his drinking has gotten worse. I am so glad that you no longer drink. I don't know what I would have done if that was you."

Finn didn't say anything . Keeping his arm around Rory's shoulder he just stared at the closed elevator door. He too was wondering why Logan's drinking had escalated.

"Finn, do you know what is going on with him? What could have possessed him to drive while he has been drinking. And where could he have been going on Rte 187."

Finn leaned down and kissed the top of her head as he pulled her closer.

"I don't know love. We haven't spoken since the gallery opening."

"Did you ever reach him yesterday when you were calling him?"

"No, I called him several times, when he didn't answer I sent him a text, but he never answered my text message. Something must have happened between him and his fiancée. I never thought that was a good match, but it was the Dark Lord who arranged it. It's been strange but this past year he has been doing everything that Mitchum told him to do." Finn told her as they walked towards his car and he opened the door for Rory.

Finn drove them to the UConn Medical Center in East Hartford where Rory was scheduled for her appointment with her gynecologist. She was seeing a new doctor since her last doctor had retired. On the drive over Rory began to think of all the reasons why she might be feeling sick. Maybe it was because she hasn't had a shot in a while or she might really have a touch of the stomach flu.

They parked the car in the underground parking lot and rode the elevator to the gynecologist office on the second floor. After she signed in, Rory and Finn found two seats beside each other and began to talk about Logan as she filled out the information on the clip board that the receptionist had given her. Picking up her clipboard and purse, she kissed Finn on the cheek when the nurse called her back . Finn walked out of the office and called Robert to find out if he knew what was going on with Logan.

Rory followed the nurse to the check-in an area where she gave them a urine sample and got on the scale. She had gained five lbs. since she last checked her weight at home. They checked her blood pressure and asked her the standard questions. When they asked her when her last period was she had to think, she reached for her phone and then remembered the new phone no longer had that information on it because it never was transferred.

"I remember having a period at the beginning of September but a little spotting last month around the twelfth," she told the nurse.

She was brought back to the examination room where she changed her close and put on the paper gown. She sat on the table and waited for Dr. DeGroff to come in. She didn't have to wait long before Dr. DeGroff knocked on the door. Dr. DeGroff entered the room and put out her hand to shake Rory's as she introduced herself. Immediately Rory felt very comfortable talking to her as she explained that she had been taking the shot but had missed the last shot because she moved. She also knew that once a year that she needed to have an exam but unfortunately she missed that appointment too. As the doctor was examining her breast Rory whince as she palpated them.

"Rory are your breast tender?" the doctor asked her.

"They are always tender, ever since I began taking the shot, but maybe within the last few weeks they have felt a little more tender," she admitted.

"Rory, I would like you to have a blood test. We should have the results back by tomorrow."

"Will you be giving me the shot today then?"

"No I want to wait until the blood tests come back, but you said you have been feeling nauseous the last few days. How about tired?"

"A little, why?"

"Could you be pregnant?" the doctor asked her.

"Umm, I don't know?"

"Well I see that you are engaged, so I am assuming that you are having relations, does your fiancé also use contraceptives?" she asked her.

"I have been on the shot so no he hasn't. Oh No!" she exclaimed with concern in her voice.

"Rory, let's wait for the test results. I will call you tomorrow. We should know the results and if it is positive, we will then schedule you for an ultrasound."

Looking at Rory, the doctor could tell that Rory was not expecting to hear this news.

"Rory, don't worry this is a good thing. I will call you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Dr. DeGroff."

The doctor left, and Rory began to get dressed. She walked out and looked for Finn. She didn't notice him at first as she stood in line to pay for her copay, she felt him as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Hey kitten, is everything ok? Did you get your shot?"

She shook her head and paid the receptionist. As they walked out of the office she told him, "I have to go to the lab for a blood test now."

They walked into the lab. Finn found two seats and he sat down next to her as they waited to be called in. "Do you want me to hold your hand?" he teased her.

She smiled and shook her head. The technician came out and called her in. Rory followed her to the back of the lab where the technician quickly took her blood. When she came out, Finn checked her arm then wrapped her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Are you ok? You seem awfully quiet." They began to walk out of the lab toward the hospital.

"I'm ok. I just can't help thinking about Logan," she said trying to hide her fear about being pregnant.

"I know Luv, come on let's go over to the hospital since it's just across the street. The hospital was connected with an underground walkway so that doctors, patients, and guests could quickly go to one part and to the other without going outside in the cold. They took the elevator to the pathway and began to walk it. As they exited Finn noticed a Starbucks café in the center.

"Hey Babe, do you want a coffee or a Mocha Latté?"

Suddenly the smell of the coffee's became overpowering and she felt sick.

"Finn, my stomach doesn't feel well, maybe some tea? Peppermint?"

Looking at her strangely, he ordered two teas, a regular for him and peppermint tea for her. They sipped it as they continued to walk through the pathway. The further away she went from the smell of the coffee the better she felt, and she began to enjoy her cup of tea.

"Finn did Honor say what floor Logan was on?" she asked him as they approached a bank of elevators.

"No, let's go up one floor to the lobby and ask there."

When they arrived in the lobby, they saw Colin and Robert walking in the main door. Robert came over and gave her a hug and big kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations, Reporter Girl, now if this Aussie doesn't treat you right, remember I was the first one who took you out on a date." Robert winked at her teasing them both.

"Colin, tell him I saw her first! Anyway Robert, she loves me best," Finn said putting his arm protectively around her waist.

Finn punched Robert gently with his fist in his arm.

Colin came over and hugged Rory. "Children, Mother loves all of us. Right Rory?" he teased. "By the way, Steph can't wait to see the ring, I was told to take a picture of it, so stick out your hand." She held out her hand and then Colin took a picture.

Robert grabbed Colin's phone and said, "Rory, Finn, turn and face each other. Finn hold her in your arms and look at her like you usually do. Rory put your left hand on his chest, Good, ok, kiss her."

Finn did, and Robert took the picture, "There, we have your engagement picture. He quickly sent it to them and himself. "What do you think?"

"Robert it is beautiful." Rory quickly sent the picture to her mother, Steph and Olivia.

"I think I know what I am doing," he chuckled, " Plus you are a beautiful model."

"Just remember I am taking all the pictures at your wedding, and after," he winked at wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"Finn, no boudoir shots," she told him, and Finn whispered in her ear and said, "We will see,"

"Ok, come on. Logan is on the eighth floor. He woke up a few hours ago, according to Honor. They moved him out of intensive care into his own private room," Colin said as they began to walk to the elevators.

The four of them rode the elevator to the eighth floor that took them to where he was. "Do you know what happened, Robert?"

"Only what Honor told me on Sunday morning. The police came to Mitchum's house after midnight, Logan had already been taken to the hospital. Luckily he had his phone with him with Honor's phone number listed as the first to call under the ICE contacts. They had called her number first, but she and Josh had just left her parents' home and she never heard her phone ring inside her purse. The accident happened somewhere on Route 187. Logan was speeding, and he lost control of the car and hit a guard post spinning out of control. When they brought him to the hospital he was unconscious, and they took his blood. His blood alcohol level was a .11 which is legally intoxicated, and he will lose his license this time," Colin said.

"Did he hit anyone else?" Finn asked.

"No there was no other car on the road. He was lucky," Colin said shaking his head.

They got off the elevator and walked toward his room. They saw Finn's parents and his brother Angus standing talking to Josh, Mia and Shira. Mitchum was nowhere around. Honor saw the four of them when they walked off the elevator. Honor walked over to them. Rory quickly walked ahead of the boys and gave her a hug.

"Rory, Finn I am so glad that you both came. He has been saying your names ever since he woke up."

"That's strange. We haven't spoken to him since the Halloween weekend. Can we go in and see him?" Finn said to her.

"Sure, he is resting now, but he will wake up as soon as we walk in. I will walk in with you."

Rory took Finn's hand in hers and they both walked in together. Rory gasped when she saw him. It brought back memories of him in the hospital when he returned from Costa Rica after the cliff diving accident. Her eyes filled with tears and she moved in closer to Finn's side. He was hooked up to different machines and she heard the steady beep of the monitor. Honor walked over beside him and touched his hand.

"Logan, Finn and Rory are here."

Slowly he opened his eyes,. Logan had dislocated his hip along with a broken right hand. His face was all black and blue where the airbags hit him. He looked around the room and tried to focus, he noticed Finn first then he saw her. The light that came through the door made her look like an angel.

"Honor, where am I?"

"Logan you are in the hospital, you were in a car accident."

Finn walked up to Logan first, as Rory stood back, hesitant. Rory felt like she was walking back in time. Suddenly she felt very emotional as her eyes fill with tears. She put her hand up over her mouth.

"Mate what happened? I tried calling you on Saturday morning," Finn asked Logan.

"Oh yea, I saw I missed your calls sorry…"

Rory began to cry and walked towards his bed. She was scared and very angry at their friend and through her tears she scolded, "Logan what is wrong with you? Why did you do this?''

"Ace? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about everything. I don't know how it happened…"

Rory looked at him in surprise as she watched as tears leaked from his eyes, " I love you. I didn't mean to hurt you. You should never have seen those videos."

Finn and Rory both looked at Logan in shock. Honor stood there not knowing what Logan was talking about.

"What the bloody hell? Are you telling me that it was you who released the videos?" Finn shouted. He didn't care if Logan was in the hospital recovering from injuries that he sustained after the car crash, he was ready to hit him. How could he release those disgusting videos of the two of them that was taken a year ago when they were both drunk out of their minds.

Honor reached out and touched Finn's arm, "Finn please don't get Logan upset…"

"Upset? Do you know what he did?" Finn yelled at her.

Rory turned and ran out of the room and Finn followed after her.

"Rory, love, it's ok. I'm here."

Finn caught up with her and pulled her into his arms while she cried, " Finn why? Why does he want to hurt us?"

Amanda, Liam, Shira, Angus, Robert and Colin watched them leave and saw how emotional Rory was. Finn held her close to him. Robert and Finn went to go to them, but Liam told them to stay. He looked at his wife and nodded his head. They waited a few minutes and watched the young couple.

Rory clung to Finn. She could not understand Logan, this was not the Logan she knew. She suddenly began to blame herself. She was the reason he had done this, she had come between Finn and Logan's friendship. Now she was pregnant with Finn's baby. She thought about their unborn child and the memory returned of the child that she had lost that was Logan's. Suddenly she felt that this pregnancy was going to end the same way.

She began to cry hysterically clinging to Finn, afraid that he would leave her when he finds out that she is pregnant. She doesn't want to lose him, and she doesn't want to be alone to raise a child. Rory began to worry about her grandparents and what they would think when they found out that she was pregnant and not married. She then began to worry about losing her job at Chilton. She lifted her head up and saw Amanda and Liam approach them. She now became embarrassed and worried that the Morgan's would feel that she trapped their son. Finn held her close, rubbing her back trying to sooth her.

Amanda walked up to Finn and quietly said, "Son, let's take Rory for a walk. She shouldn't be here."

"Rory, dear. Let's go for a walk, I think you have had a bit of a shock. Come on."

Amanda took Rory by the arm and patting her hand she led Rory and Finn down the corridor away from the people in the waiting room.

Amanda had a feeling that Rory was pregnant which was causing her to be so emotional. The sudden flu like symptom, was her first clue and now the sudden emotional reaction to things seem to confirm her feeling. This was very similar to the way Mia reacted before she found out she was pregnant.

"Rory, dear, everything will be ok, no worries. Shira and Honor have spoken to the doctors and Logan will finally get the help he needs," Amanda reassured her.

"Logan always does things without thinking about the consequences. Do you remember Finn, when you jumped off the cliff in Costa Rica? Logan and I had a fight before he left," Rory stated.

"Kitten that was a long time ago and we had been drinking a lot. Logan was bragging and so wasted that day."

"Do you think Logan did this to hurt you and Finn?" Amanda asked her.

"I don't know, he knew about the video that I got. Then Logan tells me he loves me. I don't love him, and I told him that. Finn tried to call him to tell him that we were engaged. Why would he do something like this… is he trying to commit suicide?"

Finn pulled her back into his arms again. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest as he kissed the top of her head again.

"Rory I love you, and Logan is not going to ruin this for us. We finally found each other. We will get through this."

"But Finn it's my fault, I came between the two of you, "she hiccupped.

Finn put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. He looked down into her beautiful tear-filled blue eyes and shook his head.

"No, you didn't. This is meant to be. Do you believe me?" he asked her.

Rory nodded her head and Finn leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Good, now, come on. Everything will be fine," he told her.

"Finn where did you park your car? Amanda asked him.

"We are over at UConn Medical Health Center, Rory had her gynecologist appointment today."

"Why don't you go and bring the car around, I will stay here with Rory. Give us a call and we will meet you downstairs in the lobby. Tell your father that I am going home with you and Rory, ok Luv?"

"Yes Mum," and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Finn looked down at Rory and gave her a weak smile. "Kitten, will you be ok with my mum?" he asked her cupping her chin in his hand and looking down into her teary blue eyes.

"Yes," she replied and nodded her head. Leaning down he brushed his lips tenderly on hers and then deepened the kiss. She kissed him back clinging to him. She didn't want him to leave but knew he had to get their car.

"I will be back to pick you both up in about fifteen, twenty minutes," he told them, kissing her again he walked down the hallway back toward the waiting room and the elevators.

Amanda looped her arm in Rory's and said, "Let's take a walk and leave this floor. It is too depressing." Rory nodded, and they walked down the hall towards another bank of elevators.

Finn returned to the group that was standing in the waiting room. Shira, Josh and Honor had gone back into Logan's room. Finn's phone dinged, and it was a message from Tristan.

 **Finn - We found out the videos were being sent from a computer at the Huntzberger home. I'll be over to your apartment later with the details. Tristan**

Angus was standing next to Colin when he saw Finn read the message on his phone. Finn looked up at Colin and Angus and putting his cell back in his pocket he said, "That was Tristan, they found where the videos were being sent from. A computer at the Huntzberger home that was in a back bedroom."

Colin looked at Finn, "Finn, Logan had the back bedroom."

Finn squinted his eyes in anger, "He's dead to me," he whispered.

Liam saw his son's angry face and walked over to him, "Son are you okay? Where is Rory and your mother?"

"She is calming Rory down. I'm going to bring them home and we will meet you there," Finn told his father.

Liam looked at his son as he saw the anger in his eyes. Angus went over to his father and gently put his arm on his shoulder.

"Leave it Da, I'll explain later." Finn left them and went to the elevator to go and get his car.

Amanda and Rory got on the red elevator and soon Amanda led her to the Lorelai Gilmore maternity wing of the hospital.

"I think someone you once knew donated money for this wing," Amanda said to her with a gentle smile.

Rory looked up and read the large letters on the wall as they left the elevator and got off at the maternity floor.

"Whenever I am at the hospital, I have to visit this floor before I go home because it cheers me up. You know, Rory, I can't wait to have Grandbabies. Soon Mia will be giving us two and you will be an auntie." Rory smiled at that but again wondered how Amanda would feel when she finds out that she is pregnant with Finn's child.

"So love have you and Finn talked about when you want the wedding?"

"We haven't yet, I know I don't want a big wedding, I just want something simple. I don't want pearls and lace I would rather stand in front of family and get married," Rory said with a small smile.

Amanda smiled at her as they walked towards the nursery where the babies were lying in their bassinets in a long row. Amanda stopped at the large window and they looked at them. .

"Look at them Rory, aren't they so precious? Have you and Finn talked about children? I think you both will be wonderful parents," she said.

"I don't think so. Giving birth frightens me. I was with Sherry, my little sister's mother, when she was born. My father was away, and she was alone, so she asked me to come and help her while she gave birth. I was so frightened I called my mom and the two of us were together trying to calm Sherry down. My father finally arrived. Then Sookie, my mom's best friend ,went into labor as we were ready to give her a baby shower, then my best friend Lane got pregnant the first time she had sex and had twins . She had to spend the last month in bed rest. It was quite frightening but in the end she asked me to be her Lorelai," Rory said with a weak smile. The tears started to stream down Rory's cheek again.

"Rory, what is wrong? Are you worried about Logan?" Amanda asked her and put her arm on her shoulder leading to some chairs and a couch not far from the nursery.

"I'm so angry with Logan, why is he so jealous? He and Finn have been friends for so long and now I have come between their friendship. I love Finn so much, but I am afraid I will lose Finn because of this."

"Rory why do you think you will lose him?" Amanda asked her.

"Amanda can I tell you something?" she hiccupped.

"Sure luv," Amanda gently put her arm around Rory's shoulder.

"I might be pregnant, and I am afraid I might lose our baby or Finn won't want to marry me. He might think I've trapped him. Then I will be alone."

Rory started to cry, and Amanda pulled her in her arms.

"Rory, dear. My son loves you. He came to our apartment for the ring your are wearing. He told me that he could not live without you and he wasn't going to wait to ask you to marry him. This is a man who will move heaven and earth for you."

Rory sat up and wiped her tears from her eyes. "Amanda can I tell you something in confidence?"

Amanda nodded her head and Rory continued, "No one knows this, and I am afraid to tell Finn. When Logan and I broke up, I had suspected I might be pregnant. I wanted to tell him, but he chose someone else. I had a miscarriage while I was traveling as a journalist on the Obama trail and I was just ten weeks along. Amanda, I was so frightened when it happened. I was all alone on the west coast and if it wasn't for Jill another reporter who came to check on me I may not be alive today. I was double over in pain and bleeding on my bathroom floor. She brought me to the ER where they performed a D&C. They sent me back to the hotel the next day and Jill stayed with me until I was ready to rejoin the bus in Southern California."

She began to cry again. "Please ,promise you won't say anything to Finn."

"Rory, dear, it's our secret. I promise. Does your mum know?"

"No only you. I've never shared this with anyone these last four years," Rory said trying to compose herself.

"Oh love, you have been carrying that inside you for that long? I am honored that you trust me with your secret. Rory, I am always here for you. Remember that you are part of our family, now. We will get through all of this together. Remember Finn and you need to share your darkest fears and your brightest dreams. You two have a special love. No worries, and if you are pregnant, then we will be blessed, and I know that Finn will be very happy. Now, let's go down to the lobby and wait for Finn."

The two women got on the elevator and headed to the lobby where they met Finn. Finn wrapped Rory in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "No worries, love we will be fine."

Parking the car in the basement of the Morgan House, they took the elevator up to the private apartments. Amanda hugged them both goodbye and walked to her apartment leaving Rory and Finn to walk into his place.

"You were quiet on the way home, are you ok?"

Smiling at him she said," Yes, your mum and I had time to talk. I really love your mom Finn. She understands me."

"She loves you too," he tells her and bringing her into his side and kissing her on the lips.

"So tell me what you talked about."

"Mostly about my feelings and our wedding."

"Oh, and what are your feelings?" he asked her as he walks with her toward their large couch.

They sit down on the large grey couch and he puts his arm around her shoulder. She leans her head on his shoulder as they hold each other's hand. She begins to run her thumb on the inside of her engagement ring . She looks up and him and says, "Finn I've been thinking about our wedding. I don't want a large society wedding with lace and pearls on my invitation. Do you?"

Laughing he teases, "Well I am not sure if I might look good in pearls, Luv, what do you think? I know I look sexy in ruffles."

She starts laughing and looks at him, "I love you, you know how to make me laugh. Now seriously, do you feel the need to have a large Society Wedding because you are the most eligible bachelor according to TMZ."

"Not anymore," he brushes his lips across hers. "What kind of wedding would you like, Luv?"

"Something small, private, intimate. We don't need money or things, we have all that. I just want to be your wife."

"Then that's what we will have," he states and kisses her tenderly on her lips.

"But what about my grandparents and your parents. Won't they feel that they need to have this big Society Hoopla?"

"Probably your grandparents, but my parents will understand, and I think both your mom, dad and Chris will too. Didn't you say that the night before your mom and Luke's actual ceremony Luke and Lorelai woke up the minister and they got married with just you and a few people around them?"

"Yes, they did, and it was so special," she said smiling.

"Perfect, it is our wedding and we can do whatever you want; so my question is when?" he asks her as he brings her hand to his mouth and kisses her hand with the ring on it.

"Can we get married in December? I always wanted a December wedding and Christmas is my favorite time of the year."

"Well Kitten, I was hoping to start 2012 having you as my wife, not ending it that way."

Looking into his blue eyes she grinned, "Me too, I want to be your wife as soon as possible. I was thinking this December. I have three weeks for Christmas break. We would even be able to go away for a honeymoon. Then when I return to school in January I will be Mrs. Liam Finnegan Morgan II."

"I think that is a great idea. Should we go and tell the family?"

"No I want to tell them on Thanksgiving. We can tell our parents first."

"Not my brother, Mia, or my little sister?"

"We can tell them too, just not the grandparents until we decide where we will get married."

He kissed her deeply and they held each other, suddenly she felt better and knew that he would never leave her.


	45. Part 2 Chapter 29 Family

**Life Choices Challenges and Changes Part 2**

 **Chapter 29 Family**

November 24,2011

Thanksgiving morning Logan awoke in pain, he was lying in a hospital bed in the orthopedic wing in Hartford General Hospital. He met with Honor and his doctor, Seth McConnell a friend and former classmate from Yale, Wednesday afternoon to discuss his surgery. He was glad that someone he knew was going to be operating on him. Seth was honest with Logan. His injury was severe, and it will take at least eight to sixteen weeks of recovery and physical therapy. He will need to go to an orthopedic rehabilitation center for as long as it will take him to recover. Logan gritted his teeth, he needed something for the pain. He pushed the button for the nurse. The hospital staff had been treating him with benzodiazepines since he had arrived. His blood alcohol was dangerously high at the time of the accident, that they needed to bring it to normal levels in order for them to operate. . An attractive nurse name Kristen, came him a shot in his IV to help with the pain. He was just dozing off when Honor arrived with Josh and their two boys.

"Uncle Logan, are you hurt? What's on your arm?" Connor asked him and went running towards the bed..

"Uncle Ogan," Nathan began to cry, "When are you coming home?"

Logan gave the boys a weak smile and answered, "Hey buddy, I don't know." He reached out his hand to touch his nephew.

Josh picked up Nathan and held him, while Connor stood beside his uncle's bed and gently squeezing his hand he asked, "Will you be ok? Can I touch your arm?"

Logan could see the concern in his nephews eyes, and he felt the tears begin to swell in his own eyes.

"Listen , Connor, Nathan, I have to have an operation, but I promise I will get better. The doctor told me that I will be walking around again in no time," Logan said gripping the little boy's hand. Honor moved over and kissed her brother's cheek. She pulled up a chair next to his bed and sat down and noticed that his eyes were becoming glassy from his unshed tears.

"Logan, are you okay? I don't want you to worry about anything, we are having Thanksgiving dinner here with you today. Tomorrow you will have the operation but don't worry, Josh and I will be here along with your friends. Mother has gone to a spa and I have no idea where our father is"

Just then there was a knock on his door. Robert and his girlfriend Olivia walked in with balloons and a chocolate turkey.

Logan smiled when he saw them walk in. "Logan you are looking better than you did a few days ago," Robert said.

"Thanks," he grimaced as he tried to get comfortable. The little boys were getting restless, so Honor took them out of the room now that Robert and Olivia were there.

They sat and talked about the gallery and how Robert and Olivia had been doing. They avoided talking about the accident. Suddenly Logan looked at Josh and Robert. "Have you seen them?"

"Who?" Robert asked.

"Finn and Rory. I was hoping that I could tell them that I didn't know. I had no idea what she was doing. I need to talk to Finn."

"Logan, I will talk to Finn." Robert replied looking at Josh and Olivia.

Olivia looked over at Logan and squeezed Roberts hand. Logan closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. Robert decided it was a good time for them to leave, as they walked out of the room Robert kissed Olivia on the cheek and asked if she would wait by the elevator because he wanted to talk to Josh. Josh stepped out of Logan's room with Robert.

"Josh, what was Logan talking about? " Robert asked him.

"It was Sloane; she was the one sending the videos to Rory. I was working with Tristan to investigate the videos. The night of the party, she left her computer on sending another video thinking that no one would know. Tristan pinged it and had me go look for it since I was at the house. Logan was with Honor and me when we traced the signal and found the computer. Sloane was using his bedroom and he had no idea she was staying there instead of the guest room; because Logan was staying at our house instead of the family's home. Logan was furious and he told his father to get rid of her and when Mitchum confronted Sloane, she tried to deny it."

"So the accident happened after he saw the computer?"

"Yes, he had been drinking throughout the day and began to drink heavily at the party. Logan was upset with Sloane and refused to answer her messages or take her calls. In fact he left his phone back at our place. He told Mitcham to end the engagement since he was the one that set up this marriage and he never wanted to see or hear from her again. He took his Porsche, leaving the party and a few hours later he was in the accident."

Robert shook his head. He hated to see both of his close friends go through this.

"Josh, when Logan wakes up tell him that I will talk to Finn." He left the doorway and Josh returned to Logan's room.

Robert went to the waiting area where Olivia was sitting talking to the boys and Honor. He gave Honor a kiss and told her they would be back tomorrow to sit with her. Holding Olivia's hand Robert walked to the elevator quietly explaining to her what Josh had told him.

Finn woke up hearing Rory gagging in the bathroom at the Inn. He looked over at the clock, it was a little after seven. He got up and went into the small bathroom and began to run the water to give her the washcloth and a cup of water to rinse her mouth.

"Here, Luv. Have you been up for very long?" he asked her, gently pulling her hair back and placing the cloth on the back of her neck.

"Mmm, not long, maybe? I fell asleep for a few minutes before the second round of nausea came."

He gently rubbed her back and sat down on the floor beside her. She finally lifted her head from the toilet. He pulled her head into his chest and gently smoothed her head kissing her forehead.

"This too shall pass," he told her.

"How do you know that? Have you been pregnant before? Finn, I feel like my insides are going to come out and I can't stand the smell of coffee anymore. How am I going to go downstairs this morning and order a breakfast of dry toast and tea when I am a Gilmore. Gilmore Girls drink coffee and eat chocolate chip pancakes with lots of whipped cream. I'm going to have to give up coffee! I love coffee!"

She began to cry, and he held her in his arms kissing the top of her head. Suddenly she started to gag and immediately moved her head over the toilet.

Holding her hair and gently rubbing her back he said softly, "Angus said that Mia was sick for eight weeks after they found out she was pregnant. So that means we have at least two more months of this. No worries, I will be with you every step of the way."

She turned her head and gave him a dirty look. This made him laugh and he pulled her into his arms and held her close. Rory began to rant which made him laugh harder.

"Finn, how can you laugh, this is all your fault. Just like you, our child doesn't like coffee."

She began to cry again. He got up and helped her up handing her a glass of water for her to rinse her mouth. She took her toothbrush out and began to brush her teeth. The mint flavoring in the toothpaste began to settle her stomach a bit. She walked back into the room they were staying in and crawled back into the big king size bed. She asked Finn to start the fire in the fireplace, which he did, then crawled into the bed beside her and turned on the television.

"Finn what shall we do? I don't want to tell my mom until my dad and your parents are together with us, and they won't be here until later for the meal."

"Is your mom here this morning?"

"I'm not sure. If Sookie finds out first when I don't order all that food she will definitely be suspicious and say something to my mother."

"I'll order room service for you, a pot of tea, and dry toast. I will then go down and have breakfast and if anyone asks about you I will say you're in the shower and will be down later." He picked up the phone and ordered room service. She could hear Michel answer the phone. He didn't question it at all because he didn't realize that Finn's last name was Morgan. They were cuddling in the bed watching the news when Finn heard her phone go off with the familiar tune, _Walk Like an Egyptian_. He picked up her phone and answered it as she laid cuddled on his chest.

"G'day Mother Lorelai," he said in a teasing voice.

"G'day to you too my soon to be exotic son in law. Is my daughter up yet? I wanted to know if you would like to meet for breakfast at Luke's?"

He looked at her and she shook her head no.

"She is still asleep, I guess I tired her out last night, if you know what I mean?" he teased not realizing that Lorelai was quick with the responses.

"Dirty," Lorelai responded.

"Tell my sleepy head daughter, that I will be at Luke's. If I don't see you there I will be at the Inn by ten o'clock. Oh and tell her that Jess won't be here again this year for Thanksgiving. I know she will be disappointed when she hears this. I just spoke to Liz, I guess he has to work or something."

"I will, but who is Jess? Are you telling me I have competition?"

"No, he's Luke's nephew. Logan knew him, I just assumed you knew him too. Jess and Rory dated when they were younger."

"No, I never heard of him. Ok, I will give Rory the message when she wakes up. We will see you later "Ma"," he chuckled as he hung up.

"Finn, did you just call my mother Ma?"

"Yes I did." He started to laugh and gave her a wicked grin.

"You know she will get back at you...never underestimate Lorelai Gilmore," Rory told him.

"Your mother loves me, I am exotic and loveable."

"Ha!" Rory responded, and began squealing and giggling as he began to tickle and kiss her. Before this continued into anything else, there was a knock on the door. Rory immediately went running into the bathroom because all the rolling around on the bed made her feel sick again. Finn answered the door and took the tray from the attendant who brought it up to the room. He thanked her and gave her a $10 tip. He heard the loo flush and knocked at the door.

"Luv, would you like me to pour you some tea?"

"Maybe, I hope I keep some tea down." He poured the tea and brought it to her as she leaned against the headboard of the bed. He handed it to her, and he then went into the bathroom to shower. When he was finished she was nibbling on the toast and drinking another cup of tea.

"Feeling better?" he asked as he walked over to her with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He slowly began to caress her arm and leaned down and kissed her neck, then behind her ear.

"Down boy, maybe later. I think I am going to go back to sleep while you have breakfast." She kissed his lips tenderly. He smiled and walked over to his suitcase and pulled out his clothes. She laid down and closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. She never heard him leave.

He went downstairs into the dining room and was immediately seated by the hostess. He ordered a large glass of orange juice and a veggie omelet with a side of toast. He finished his breakfast then signing the bill he left to see how Rory was. He heard the shower going when he walked in, so he sat down and checked his phone. There was a message from Colin and Steph wishing them a Happy Thanksgiving and telling them that they would see them later tomorrow at the hospital. He quickly sent Colin a text and wished them a Happy Thanksgiving and telling them that he would give them a jingle later. He heard the hair dryer in the bathroom, and he opened the door. Rory was drying her hair and wearing the complimentary white bathrobe that came with the room. He walked behind her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Feeling better Luv?"

"Yes and thank you. So you told Angus, what did he say when he heard the news?"

"First he told me that I was one lucky guy. Then when I told him how sick you were, he explained how sick Mia had been. I guess, she is not as sick as she was before."

"Well maybe Mia can give me some hints..."

"You know love, we aren't alone, and Mia and Angus will be there for both of us."

"I'm not used to having family around other than my mother," she admitted to him.

"I know, but you do. The Morgan's are very supportive of one another and my mum, your mum, and Mia are here for you. Call Mia and talk, she is dying to talk to you."

Rory kissed Finn and hugged him close. She quickly dressed and then they left the room. The two of them decided to take a walk around Stars Hollow. As they were walking past the Gazebo her mom saw her and went running over to her.

"Don't you look healthy, so you overslept this morning?" she said to her daughter as she looped her arm into hers.

"Hi handsome, so what did you do to my daughter to make her cheeks so red?" Lorelai looked at her future son in law and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh Mother Lorelai, your daughter had the ride of her life," he whispered.

Rory blushed and started giggling then lifting her face to the sky said, "Mom, I smell snow."

"Your right, I smell it too. Something magical will be happening. I just know it."

The three of them continued their walk around Stars Hollow explaining to Finn who lived in what homes and some of the funny things that happened there.

As they were approaching the Inn, Lorelai told Finn the story of how she moved to Stars Hollow without a job and went to the Independence Inn where she took the job as a maid. She explained to him how she raised Rory in a little garden shack behind the Inn until she could afford her home that she and Luke lived in now.

"You are an amazing mother, Lorelai," Finn said and looked at her with admiration in her eyes.

"Yes she is, I just hope I can be half as amazing as she is when I become a mother."

Finn raised his eyebrows up at her and Lorelai stopped in the middle of the driveway in front of the Dragonfly Inn.

"Rory? Are you? You didn't, Finn are you two pregnant?" Lorelai said astonished.

Rory could not tell if her mother was upset or happy. She just looked at her mother with a frown on her face and didn't say anything.

The door of the Inn opened up and they heard a voice, "Where did you go? I asked the man at the desk to call your room to let you know that we arrived and the rude man told us that you left," Angus said when he walked off the porch.

"Angus, I'm sorry. Finn and I went for a walk and met my mother. We were just telling Finn stories about living here in Stars Hollow," Rory told him giving him a hug.

"Mom, you remember Angus, Finn's older brother, don't you?" Rory said.

"Yes, I do. How are you Angus and I am sorry about Michel. He can be annoying sometimes. I will go and talk to him," Lorelai replied.

"I can't believe you went out for a walk in this weather. It is freezing out here. It's a good thing I brought my woolies, I never can get used to this New England weather," he said smiling at them.

Lorelai leaned in and whispered into Rory's ear, "What are woolies?"

"Sweaters mom, I have to get used to their words. They will say the strangest things sometimes, it's like learning another language."

Angus turned and opened the door for them where they were greeted with the warmth of the roaring fireplace in the lobby of the Inn. Lorelai went over to talk to Michel about his rude behavior.

The Inn was cheerfully decorated with the fall colors of orange, red and gold leaves, and different flower arrangements throughout the lobby and the dining room. She also had green boughs of pine along the mantles and poinsettia plants sat beside the large mum arrangements. As was the tradition in their family, Christmas music was playing in the background. Rory sat down in front of the fireplace on a leather loveseat and Finn sat beside her. He had his arm over her shoulder, and she interlaced her fingers in his hand. Lorelai and Angus stood at the counter talking to Michel who apologized for his rude comment and soon the three of them were talking and laughing. A waitress came out from the dining area and Lorelai left with her to check to make sure that everything was going to be ready for their Thanksgiving dinner. Their guest would be arriving at two. Mia and Angus soon came and sat with Rory and Finn.

"Have you thought more about where you want to get married?" Finn asked Rory as he nuzzled her hair with his nose.

"I am afraid if we have it here in Connecticut my grandmother Emily will hijack it. I wish we could go away and get married."

"You could, our family owns places all over the world," Angus said as he took a sip of the wine he brought over with him and Mia drank her peppermint tea.

"They do? I didn't realize it," Rory said in surprise.

"Love, there is a lot to learn about the Morgans. You have a lifetime to find out," Finn said smiling at her before he kissed her. They broke their kiss when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Rory turned around and saw Liam and Amanda standing there..

"Would you two lovebirds mind having more company? " Liam laughed as he watched Rory's face turn a bright pink. Angus got up and went to order his father and Finn a drink and the ladies some tea.

"Rory, your mother's Inn is beautiful. Does she do this often?" Amanda asked her looking around the room admiring the way the Inn was decorated and furnished..

"Yes they started doing this a few years ago. Mom and I, used to have to go to three sometimes four Thanksgiving dinners, which was quite the feat.

We would have to go and buy flowers and start early in the morning, always ending up in Hartford at my Grandparents home. We even had a Tofu turkey, and fried Turkey that Thanksgiving. Let me tell you we never wanted to repeat that, so when Luke and Mom got together they began to plan Thanksgiving Dinner together and invited the people in the town that they were close to. Luke and Sookie have been planning and preparing the meal for weeks. "

"Your mum doesn't cook?" Mia asked her Rory as she accepted another cup of peppermint from a waitress who brought over the drinks for them.

"My mom … cook?" She turned and looked at Finn who smirked. Finn put his arm around Rory and explained. "Luke informed me that our girls don't cook, and to keep them both safe, that I must make sure to keep Rory away from anything sharp, or anything where they might get burn."

"We are good with the microwave, toaster and frozen food where we dump and put it in the toaster oven. Plus we can make coffee." Rory explained proudly. "And once I even prepared a salad, so I do know how to use a knife." She smiled and told them.

"And now you know how to make Bikkies," Amanda said with a grin on her face.

"So, growing up Rory, your mother never cook?" Mia asked in shock.

"Well, with mom working at the Inn we never had to worry about it. Sookie cooked our meals and then there is Luke's Diner, and of course Al's pancake house, and then there was always the Friday night dinners at the Gilmores. We never went hungry and we also would order food. We have quite a collection of takeout menus."

Finn pulled her close and said, "Don't worry love, my mum can teach you and I can cook. I promise you we won't starve," he said, and the group all started to laugh.

As they were sitting there chatting and drinking their drinks, Finn's phone rang. Looking at the number he got up and walked to the other side of the room to take the call.

Rory watched him walk out of the room and stand over by the window. She hoped that nothing was wrong.

"Robert, Happy Thanksgiving; did you and Olivia enjoy the Thanksgiving Day Parade with her nieces and nephews?" he asked smiling.

"Yes we stayed for the first part then drove to Hartford to check on Logan. Finn are you and Rory aware the he is being operated on tomorrow."

"Yes, we saw Honor yesterday. I was surprised they were doing it so soon. Isn't it dangerous with his history of drinking?" Finn asked with concern in his voice.

"I asked that question too. According to the nurse, they have been treating him with medication, so he is now safe for the operation. I was told, if they don't operate soon the chances of him making a full recovery are slim. Let's just say, Logan hot dogging it down the ski slopes anytime soon are slim to none."

"Humph, his injury is worse than Costa Rica," he replied half to himself.

"Much worse. Finn, will you and Rory be going to the hospital tomorrow?

"I'm not sure, Rory was talking about going but I'm still angry about the videos. Releasing those videos was not only stupid on his part but damaging . This could ruin both our reputation and the repercussions could be damaging to both of our families businesses."

"Finn, I understand your anger and believe me, if he did that to me I don't know what I would do. Something is going on with him, because these last few years he has been acting more and more like Mitchum. But, it's Huntz, man. Honor is all alone, except for Josh and Colin and I want to support her. He needs us, we are like brothers, remember Omnia Paratus."

Finn sighed rubbing his forehead with his hand. "I'll see, let me talk to Rory. We are in Stars Hollow now for the family Thanksgiving dinner. Both families are here, and we have some things we need to discuss with the family tonight. I'll call you later. Listen, have a good Thanksgiving and send our love to Olivia, won't you?"

"I will and give Reporter Girl a kiss for me and wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving from us."

"I will, Happy Thanksgiving," Finn replied ending his call and walking back over to Rory.

Rory looked at Finn and got up off the love seat. She walked over to him as he returned to the room. Luke and Lorelai had joined them at the fireplace where they were sitting and talking to the Morgans while he was on the phone..

"Is everything alright? You looked concerned while you were talking on the phone."

They were standing behind the chairs where Angus and Mia were sitting when he said, "Yes and no. That was Robert, he called to tell me about Logan?"

Everyone looked at the couple when they heard him say Logan's name.

"Is Logan ok?" Rory asked him.

He nodded and knew that Rory was still angry at Logan. Rory and Finn sat talking for hours after they saw him in the hospital the morning after the accident. His drinking was a problem and she felt this is why he sent the pictures, because he wasn't thinking straight. They both admitted that even though they were angry with him, they still cared for him as a friend and they knew he needed help. Logan had done stupid and careless things before, but he never did things to purposely hurt his friends.

"They are operating tomorrow and he wanted to know if we will be going to the hospital."

"Well, I think we should, if anything to support Honor."

At that point Angus interrupted the couple.

"Rory, why would you do that?" Angus said to her.

"Why wouldn't I. He's our friend, and Honor is my friend. I can't let her sit there all alone."

"Angus, Let's not talk about this now," his father said looking at him sternly.

"Yes, I am sorry Rory for bringing it up. I just don't want to see you both hurt by the Huntzberger family, again." Angus was very angry at the Huntzbergers and would never forgive them for what they put his brother through.

"Angus," Mia implored looking at him, and taking his arm she said, "Let's go for a walk outside."

Lorelai and Luke looked at Finn and Rory and at the Morgans.

"Well I think it's time to bring out the punch and eggnog, Lorelai." Luke told his wife.

He led them into the dining room which was decorated with garlands of multiple colored leaves and candles. Placed on the long table was a white linen table cloth that had gold thread woven through it. The table was set with gold chargers and deep russet napkins with the silverware wrapped inside it. It was held together by a gold napkin ring. In the middle of the table sat a large Horn of Plenty filled with fruit and nuts, ready to be shared and eaten..

Sookie came out of the kitchen smiling and giggling

"Lorelai this is going to be the best Thanksgiving ever. Just look at your daughter, doesn't she look happy. She is glowing."

"Yes she is, but she's not drinking any eggnog and that's her favorite. I wonder if she still isn't feeling well?" Lorelai said quietly to Sookie.

"She looks fine to me, Finn just handed her a glass that looks like a bubbly wine, she's fine. Honey we have a wedding to plan, isn't that exciting. I have so many ideas for the cakes."

"Sookie, don't go planning any cakes until we know what they want, ok?"

"Well, I had this idea of an Australian cake for him with Koalas and Kangaroos all over it and maybe even a crocodile?"

"Sookie, remember let's wait. We have no idea when or where they want to have the wedding," Lorelai said to her friend.

The bell on the inn door jingled and a group of people came in, all greeting each other with "Happy Thanksgiving." Taylor was carrying a punch bowl and Miss Patty, Morey, and Babette brought in jugs filled with Miss Patty's punch to pour into the punch bowl.

"Where do you want this, Doll Face," Babette said as she walked into the inn and saw Lorelai. Lorelai led them to an area which she had set up for the punch bowl which she hoped was far enough away from the children who will be attending the party.

Behind her were Lane, and Zach, with the four-year-old twins who were holding the hands of their grandmother, Mrs. Kim. Zack was carrying a pan that held Mrs. Kim's Tofu Turkey. Amanda saw Zach walking in with his hands full and offered to help him. Rory saw Lane and gave her a hug then tousled the hair of Kwan and Steve and helped them take off their coats. Finn helped Lane with her coat then gathering all their coats he carried them over to the coat check area that Lorelai had Michel set up. Kirk decided that he and Lulu would be in charge of that area today and took the coats from him. TJ and Liz arrived next with their five-year-old daughter Doula.

"Geez Lorelai you must be happy, it's snowing outside." TJ announced as he walked into the Inn and stomped the snow off of his shoes.

"Mom did you hear it's snowing?" Rory turned and looked at her mom. Grabbing Finn by the arm she pulled him to the area where their coats were.

"Come on, "she said, "We need to go for a walk, it's snowing. Magical things happen on the first snowfall."

He placed his finger under her chin and kissed her lips. 'Ok Love, let's go for a walk in this magical snow."

They got their coats and she put a scarf around his neck that she took from her mom's office. Holding hands, the two of them walked outside where she led him down the path to the river that ran on the property.

The river looked beautiful as the snowflakes swirled around and landed on the bank.

"You know I was standing right here when Jess came and kissed me. It was Sookie's wedding and it was 2002. Dad and mom were together, and they were so happy then. This was before I met you. Now I want you to kiss me here, nine years later."

"Really why here?"

"Because I am now engaged to be married to the man I love, and I am also going to be a mother." She gazed up at Finn and pulled the scarf that was around his neck towards her and leaned up to kiss him.

Finn took her in his arms and smiled, "Before I kiss you, tell me who Jess is? Your mom told me to tell you that he wasn't coming today, should I be worried?"

Standing with her arms around his neck she smiled, "No, he's just a good friend. Someone who has been there for me when I was heading in the wrong direction."

She leaned up to his face and kissed him tenderly on his lips. Rory began licking his lips and put her tongue in his mouth. He pulled her close and their tongues danced familiar with each other's needs and desires. Finn opened his coat and pulled her next to his shirt so he could feel her heart beat against his.

Whispering in her ear he said, "Did he kiss you like that?"

She chuckled and licked his neck and began to kiss up to his ear which she knew he liked, "No and I never kissed him like this." She pulled him into her tightly and kissed him again. They stood in their embrace kissing each other forgetting about the snowflakes that were falling around them. Again they heard someone clear their throat. They pulled apart and began to laugh. It was Mia and Angus heading back to the Inn.

"It's bloody cold out here, don't you two think you should go back inside to your nice warm bed and finish that?" Angus teased his little brother.

Rory blushed and Finn started to laugh. "Mate, when she is in my arms I don't feel the cold at all."

Laughing the four of them walked toward the inn together. The Inn was now bustling with people. They could hear the voices of the guest as they approached the inn. Rory noticed her grandparents car in the parking lot, and as she walked up the path, she saw her father helping her grandmother Hayden walk up the stairs. Finn immediately went over to them and offered his arm. Francine smiled up at him and took it..

"Finn you are such a dear boy. Your parents have done such a wonderful job raising you, young man." Finn turned and smiled at her then winked at Rory.

Rory smirked as they all entered the Inn. After removing their coats and handing them to Lulu and Kirk, Finn led Mrs. Hayden to the dining room where everyone was gathered around in groups talking.

Lorelai raised her voice and invited the guest to find their seats so that Sookie and Luke could bring out the food. As soon as everyone found their place cards with their names on it and sat down, Sookie, Jackson and Luke brought out three turkeys and behind them came Mrs. Kim with her Tofu Turkey. Luke began to carve the first turkey until Sookie who was standing next to him shaking her head, finally took the knife away from him saying, "Give that to me. You are doing it all wrong."

Everyone began to laugh when they saw Luke roll his eyes and said finally, "Sookie, we go through this every year. Here, you do it."

"Don't feel bad Luke, she does this to me at home too," Jackson said which made the whole table start to laugh again.

"What? I can't help it. I spent the last three days preparing the meal and I don't want it to be ruined," Sookie replied.

Lorelai turned to Rory and said, "That's why we don't cook."

Rory smiled at her mother and watched as Sookie returned to the kitchen followed by Luke and Jackson who carried the turkeys with them. Sookie began to instruct the two men the proper way to carve the turkeys .

The staff soon came out with the platters of turkey, including the Tofu Turkey, and began to pass the food around the table. They served three different types of stuffings. The waiters and waitress passed around a chestnut stuffing, a sausage with cranberry stuffing and a cornbread stuffing with oysters, mashed potatoes, sweet potato casserole, scalloped potatoes, along with broccoli, string beans, sweet corn, and Brussel sprouts. Each guest had their choice of three types of tossed green salads along with various jello mold salads.

Rory took a nice helping of her favorite green jello with the fruit and the tiny marshmallows in it, she also took a piece of white meat from the roast turkey and some mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Love, I thought you don't eat anything green?" Finn asked her when he saw her take a large helping of it.

"Well it's jello, and green jello is okay to eat," she told him. She took a bite of it and suddenly felt her stomach do a flip flop. Taking her napkin, she put it up to her mouth.

"Um will you excuse me?" she whispered to Finn and her mother.

Lorelai was busy talking to Amanda and said, "Sure, hon."

Amanda looked at her son with concern and watched as he immediately got up from the table and followed Rory. Rory ran up the stairs to their room and made it just in time before she was retching over the toilet.

Entering the bathroom Finn became very concerned. Everything she had eaten today was beginning to come up. "Kitten. Here let me help you."

Finn immediately knelt down beside her and pulled her hair back from her neck.

"This isn't morning and I can't eat any food. I love Thanksgiving with the marshmallows and fruit, I love turkey with the potatoes swimming in the gravy and just looking at it makes me sick. All I want is that horrible Tofu Turkey. What is growing inside of me? This is an alien, it is supposed to like coffee, pop tarts, burgers, not Tofu, and healthy food. This is all your fault," she ranted and looked over her shoulder at Finn who grinned and started chuckling.

"Ror, it's okay. We can adjust your food. Babe, here is a cup of water," he handed her a glass of water for her to rinse out her mouth.

Rory sighed and leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her and gently placing them on her flat belly.

"We have a little bean growing in here, Love. We made it and I promise you it isn't an alien. It is Australian, and it might want some vegemite," he teased, "No worries, we will order extra jars of vegemite and soon we will get through this, okay?"

She looked at their reflection in the mirror as he held her against his chest. He leaned down and moving the hair away from her neck he kissed her at the hollow where her collar bone and neck met. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her towards him and gave her a long passionate kiss. . His hands glided down to her firm bottom and he gently squeezed it pulling her close to his pelvis where she felt his desire for her begin to grow. He lifted her up on the counter and gently pulled her dress up. Hooking his thumbs in the side of her lace panties he pulled them off tossing them to the floor. Finn pulled Rory to the edge of the counter. He stood between her legs and she looked into his face, gently running her fingers down his cheek. He looked into the beautiful blue eyes that he loved so much and knew that she desired him. He quickly unzipped his pants and let them fall to his ankles.

His mouth came down on her lips and then he sank deep inside her in one glide. He held himself still letting her get used to his invasion. He moved his lips gently across hers as she opened to him fully allowing him to take full possession of her mouth. He grew more insistent and their tongues began to tangle. She broke away from his kiss and pulled him closer wrapping her legs around his waist. She matched his movements and soon he whispered, "Rory." Suddenly she felt him tense as they both exploded. So not to make a noise she put her mouth on his shoulder and bit down. He held her close, gently brushing his lips against her neck. She raised her head up and smiled.

"Wow, that was intense," she whispered as her lips press against his neck.

"Mmm, are you okay?" he asked, not moving still holding her close.

She nodded and then said, "I think we better clean up and go downstairs before my mother comes looking for us." Kissing the top of her head he slowly pulled out leaving her with a feeling of emptiness.

"The good thing, I no longer feel nauseous."

Hugging her he chuckled and said, "Glad I could help you with that."

He then took a warm washcloth, he wiped her first, then he cleaned himself. He helped her down from the counter and she started to laugh.

"I'm never going to be able to look at the bathroom sink counter again the same way," she told him as he walked out to the bedroom and began to straighten out his clothes. She pulled on her lace panties and fixed her dress and her hair.

As they were walking down the stairs to return to the dining room her mother was coming up to find them.

"Sweets, are you okay? You left in such a hurry," she asked them both.

"It's my fault Lorelai, she went up to use the loo and I was concerned so I followed, and one thing led to another…." Finn wiggled his eyebrows at Lorelai.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "Dirty! Now you two, go back to the dinner table we are about to have dessert." They sat down at their seat and noticed that their plates had been moved away. Rory took a roll and buttered it and slowly chewed on it.

"Rory dear, you aren't eating much tonight. Are you alright? You look so flushed. I hope you aren't coming down with something, " Miss Patty said looking at her.

"You know, there is so much sickness going around, I was telling Liz today, I said, Liz, I don't want our little girl getting sick from all those germs in school. I think we should keep her home and teach her there, do some Home Schooling," TJ said.

"Homeschooling is very good for children. I wanted to do that for Lane, but it was important for her to speak English, so I sent her to the public school. She received a good education," Miss Kim added.

"Yes, Mama, I did. If you hadn't I wouldn't have met Rory," Lane said smiling at her best friend. Leaning closer to Rory she whispered, "Rory are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just a little-upset stomach," she said.

Sookie came out with a huge cart filled with all the desserts that she and Luke had been making these past few weeks. Displayed on the cart was a large selection of pies, there were pumpkin, sweet potato , apple, and pecan pie, along with the cookies that Amanda had made with Rory's help. There was also puddings and small petit fore's that Sookie had made.

Everyone oohed and awed when they saw this display. The waitress and waiter came around and took their order. Finn took Rory by the hand and they snuck back into the kitchen. Finn then filled a plate with some turkey and potatoes for them to share. They stood at the counter eating off the one plate. She took a piece of the Tofu turkey and began to chew it. She didn't like the texture, but it didn't bother her stomach.

She looked at Finn and frowned. "You and your spawn are evil." He started laughing at her.

"So it is no longer an alien but my spawn?" he chuckled.

She turned and walked back out to the dining area with him following her with a big grin on his face. As soon as Rory walked out into the dining area and smelt the coffee she felt her stomach jump. She looked over towards Amanda and caught her eye. Amanda came over to her and gently placing her arm on her shoulder she led her out into the main lobby.

"It's the coffee, isn't it love? The smell bothers you."

"Yes that, the green jello, and marshmallows. That's why Finn followed me I got sick again. I just ate some Tofu turkey and that seems to settle my stomach. I haven't told anyone except you and Finn. Finn of course shared it with Angus and Mia."

"Here love, take some peppermint, let this settle you."

"Thank you," she said and sniffed the peppermint oil and put a drop under her tongue. "You know, I plan on telling the family tonight, could you play along and act like you don't know?"

"Of course love," she told her pulling her in for a hug. "Rory dear, please pay no mind in what Angus said earlier about Logan."

"I know and I understand. Amanda, it's just Honor is all alone and even though Logan is somehow involved with those videotapes, we can't abandon him."

"I agree with you dear, and I wouldn't want you too. You and Finn must do what is in your heart."

Rory hugged Amanda and the two of them went back into the dining room. Lorelai had been looking for her and when she saw Amanda and Rory walk back into the room she walked over to them.

"Where did you take off to?" she asked looping her arm into her daughters.

"Oh Amanda had some questions about the antiques, and she didn't want to bother you so I said I would be happy to tell her where the best antiques stores around here are."

Lorelai looked at her daughter and raise her eyebrows at her. Rory knew that her mother didn't believe her so she decided that this would be a good time to tell them about the baby.

"Umm Mom, do you think you could get dad, and Luke to meet Finn and I in your office now? We have something we want to tell you."

"Oh ok, should I get your grandparents too?"

"No, not now, mum," she said turning towards Amanda, "Would you go and get Liam, Angus, and Mia to meet us in my mom's office?"

"Of course, Love, I will go and get them."

Rory found Finn standing talking to Zack in the corner. She went over to him and whispered in his ear. He nodded and excused himself and followed her to her mother's office.

Lorelai went over to Luke first and told him that Rory wanted to talk to them in her office now and if he would quietly go there and meet them. He nodded. She then went over to Christopher.

"Chris, Rory just asked me to have you join her and Finn in my office. They have something they want to tell us." He looked at Lorelai with a raised eyebrow .

"What's this about?" he asked her confused. "Is she okay? Did something happened?"

"I don't know Christopher, she just asked me to have you come to my office and meet them there."

"Does she want me to bring my mother and Gigi?"

"No she said she will talk to everyone else at a later date."

"Ok, give me a moment and I will be right there."

Christopher excused himself and headed towards the office door. Rory and Finn were already in there when everyone else arrived. Rory walked over to the door and closed it and standing beside Finn she looked at everyone who was crowded in the room. Finn squeezed her hand and gently placed a kiss on the side of her head and whispered, "No worries."

Amanda gave her a gentle smile and nodded her head letting her know that it was ok. Rory looked at Finn and he cleared his throat.

"As you all know, Rory and I are madly in love and we plan to marry. But what you may not know is that…." he never got to finish because Rory blurted out, "I'm pregnant, I mean, we're pregnant."

Looking at Finn with love in her eyes he grinned and said, "Yes love, we are pregnant."

The room fell silent and Lorelai looked at her daughter with a faint smile and tears in her eyes. Lorelai was standing between Christopher and Luke.

"Chris, Luke, our little girl isn't a little girl anymore… that's why she is glowing... she is going to be a mother." she whispered.

Luke walked over to Rory first and pulled her in for a hug. "Congratulations Rory, you are going to be an amazing mother," he told her. He then shook Finn's hand and slapped him on the back. Liam patted his son on the back and pulled Rory in for a hug. 'I am so proud to have you in our family," he told her.

Amanda and Mia both came over and hugged her. "Now Mum has told me that you aren't feeling well. Listen, I can give you some hints. It is going to be great. Our children will grow up together." Rory hugged Mia back and said, "Thanks, it will be great for them to have each other."

Angus came over and hugged Rory, "Rory, you are the perfect woman for my little brother. I am happy for both of you."

"Thanks Angus," she replied hugging her.

Finally Christopher came up to his daughter. "I am proud of you kid. I promise I will be the best grandpa your child will ever know. When can I tell Gigi?" he asked her.

"Not yet, I want to tell her myself along with the grandmothers," she told them. I don't want them upset since we aren't married yet."

He nodded then went over to Finn, "I always wanted a son. Welcome into the family, Finn."

"Thanks Mr. Hayden," Finn said to him.

"No, call me Chris." Finn smiled at Chris and then they each embraced each other in a manly hug.

Lorelai stood there with tears in her eyes and finally Rory walked over to her.

"So this was the reason you didn't meet me for breakfast at Luke's this morning?"

"I'm sick and our baby doesn't like coffee or green jello with marshmallows. He likes Tofu," and Rory began to cry.

Lorelai hugged her daughter and started to laugh, "Well if I remember, I craved apples. Don't worry, you're a Gilmore, you will enjoy coffee again."

Seeing his fiancée wiping the tears from her eyes he came over to her and said,

"What's wrong love? Do you feel okay?"

Laughing she said, "Yes I was just telling mom that I can't have coffee because your alien spawn growing inside of me only likes healthy food."

Finn threw his head back in laughter and said, "That's not all he likes," and wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"Dirty," Rory and Lorelai said together.

"Love, should we tell them our wedding plans?" he asked her. She nodded and Finn once more cleared his throat.

"Before we leave, we wanted to say one more thing, Rory and I have been talking, and we want to set a date for the wedding. We would like a December wedding, this December. I want to start the New Year with Rory as my wife."

"Mom, before you go crazy with Sookie planning a big wedding," she turned and looked at him and took his hand in hers, "we want a small quiet private ceremony. Mom, even though I would love to have our wedding here, I am afraid Grandma Emily will hijack it and make it bigger than what I want. We are also not telling anyone else about the baby until after I am twelve weeks pregnant. So everyone needs to keep it a secret. I don't know exactly how far along I am, but the tests came back positive. Plus this baby doesn't like coffee," she said pouting.

Everyone started to laugh, and her mother came and put her arms around her daughter.

"Kid, it must be those foreign genes the baby has from his daddy. We better teach this baby that coffee is the blood that runs through a Gilmore's veins."

They all laughed at that and Rory looked at her mother and said, "Mom do you understand about the wedding?"

"Yes I do, we will be behind you 100% with whenever and wherever you want to have it," Lorelai told her.

"May I say something?" Liam asked.

Everyone turned to him. "Listen, our company owns many places where you both can have a small private ceremony, but we don't need to discuss this now. I think we need to join the rest of the guest and quietly celebrate this happy news."

"I agree, so why don't we go out quietly and remember, mums the word," Luke said. Luke left first followed by Amanda and Liam, then Angus and Mia. Soon there was just Christopher, Rory. Finn, and Lorelai in the office. Rory was leaning her head on Finn's chest as he held her by his side.

"Just let me know kiddo when and where. I will be there, and I will help you any way I can," Christopher said and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks dad," she told him as he and Finn walked out of the office together.

Rory and her mother sat in her office after everyone left.

"Are you happy, kid." Her mother asked her.

"Yes, I am thrilled. I love Finn with all my heart. You were right, when he asked me I didn't have to think twice. I knew he was the man for me."

"Good, I thought so. So you got sick during dinner?"

Rory nodded her head and blushed. "Mom?"

"What sweets,"

"What will grandma say?"

"Rory you will be married and there's nothing for her to say. She is excited that you are engaged to be married to a Morgan. On the social scale here in Hartford they are more important than the Huntzbergers. Plus the family is nice." Lorelai winked at her daughter and pulled her in for a hug.

"But I don't want Lace and Pearls and a Dr. Zhivago wedding, I don't want the huge fancy society thing. I am just Rory Gilmore who wants a quiet wedding. I don't want to get married in the middle of Stars Hollow either, maybe somewhere that means something to Finn and me… New Haven… near a coffee cart….."

"Rory I think that would be wonderful. Listen hon, this is your wedding and no matter where you have it Luke, your dad, and I will be there. I promise."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter, "I just want to make sure you're ok. You have my first grandchild growing in there. Do you crave apples?"

"No, I want bread, toast and Tofu!"

Lorelai started to laugh. "Come on kid, they will be looking for us. "

Lorelai and Rory returned to the front room where everyone was sitting by the fireplace near the piano. Morey was playing the piano and Babette was standing beside him singing the song "Home for the Holidays."

Luke and Finn saw them enter the room and they both walked over to them. Finn walked behind Rory and placed his arms around her waist. She leaned back into his chest, where he leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his and they swayed together to the music.


	46. Part 2 Chapter 30 Life Support

**30 Life Support**

November 25, 2011

Friday morning, Finn woke up first and looked at his beautiful fiancée lying beside him. He gently stroked her arm as she lay sleeping with her head on his chest. He loved waking up each morning with her in his arms like this. Until Rory he never would let anyone sleep in his bed, he would never bring them back to his personal bedroom and he would make them leave his hotel room soon after they had sex. But with Rory, he wasn't complete unless she was in his arms and now he couldn't wait until they were married. He never could understand how his brother and Mia could be apart for any length of time. He was glad that Rory wanted to get married soon and now, knowing that they will be having the baby, it was an added bonus.

Smiling down at his sleeping fiancée he started to think ahead, making plans for their future. What a difference a year made in both of their lives. He was so grateful that his father and brother saved him from the rabbit hole that Logan was taking him down, and now at 28 he was mentally, emotionally and financially ready to start a family. He always saw himself as father of three or more children and he hoped that Rory would agree to have more than one child. Funny they never talked about this before, but he knew she would be an amazing mother. Kissing her on the forehead he looked over at the nightstand, by their bed. Lorelai had set out a dish of peppermint candies and some saltine crackers for her daughter.

Lorelai was proving to be a strong ally. At first he was afraid that she would not like him, when he had met her before he was either drunk or partially drunk. Being a close friend of Logan's didn't win him any points either. However, he charmed her with his quick wit, humor and the love he showed her daughter. Lorelai knew her daughter was happy and in love with him and excepted him as soon as she saw how well he treated her. Last night she pulled him aside and asked him how she was feeling. He confessed that she had been getting sick in the morning and that it started the day after their engagement announcement , and that was the reason for missing the engagement party. At first they both thought it was the flu but when Rory went to the doctor, she told her it wasn't the flu and she was pregnant.

Smiling Lorelai handed him the dish of peppermint and the crackers and told him to have her suck on one before she got out of bed, and it will help her.

Rory slowly opened up her eyes and looked up at her handsome fiancé. "Hi, have you been awake long?" she asked him as she snuggled closer into his chest and slowly began to run her fingers through the fine hair on his chest.

"Mmmm, not very. Hey how are you feeling?"

"Ok, why?"

"Your mom suggested that before you get up you should suck on one of these peppermint candies."

"Oh, ok. Are they the chocolate ones?"

"I'm not sure, let me check. No, love, they are the red and white hard candies. Would you still like to try one before you get up?" He reached over and unwrapped the candy for her. She popped it into her mouth and proceeded to caress his stomach and slowly slipped her hand under the boxers he was wearing and began to fondle him.

Groaning he quickly removed his shorts and began to kiss her neck. He slowly kissed her breast and then moved down to her stomach. He stopped and gently kissed it. Looking up at her he said, "We have something growing in here."

Giggling she said, "I know, it seems so surreal."

"I know," he looked at her lovingly and kissed her flat stomach again. He began to move back up to her lips, slowly licking her lips he said, Mmmmm, I like the flavor of peppermint."

He licked her lips again and then kissed her, taking his knee he gently pushed her legs apart and quickly entered. She felt him push inside of her and soon felt his fullness, Sighing Rory felt complete and wrapped her legs around him gently moving together with him.. As their kisses increased they could feel their arousal begin to peak. Finn took both of Rory's hands and held them above her head as he kissed her neck and lips. He pressed his lips on hers as they both reached their climax. He continued to kiss her deeply so that the other guest at the inn would not hear her scream out his name in ecstasy.

They laid there, still joined, in the afterglow. He was resting on his elbows so that he didn't put too much pressure on her. As their heart rates began to slow down, he rolled off of her and pulled her back into his arms. He kissed her one more time before he got up and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She slowly sat up and felt a little nauseous, she waited until it passed, then joined him in the shower.

They finished their shower and began to get dressed. It was seven thirty and they needed to eat and leave by eight thirty if they were to be at the hospital by nine. Last night as they lay in each other's arms, talking about Logan and what they should do. Finn had also spoken earlier to both Colin and Robert and they both understood Finn's anger and distrust with Logan. However Robert reminded them that the four of them were like brothers. a bond that began when they all attended boarding school together at age 14.

With Rory in his arms, Finn explained to her how the four men became so close. They all attended Andover together arriving as freshmen. Finn was the only one who was from a different country. The Morgan's owned multiple businesses in the New England area and since his father had gone to school in the US, his parents looked for a school that would be the right fit for him. Finn was extremely intelligent and became bored easily creating mischief if he wasn't challenged. After visiting the school and receiving many recommendations, they thought that this school would be challenging for him and also offered the athletic program that would keep their young energetic son occupied and out of trouble.

Colin and Finn were roommates and Logan and Robert lived on the same floor. The young boys were all handsome, athletic and liked to test authority. Finn the jokester of the group was always playing practical jokes, Logan the oldest became the leader and Robert and Colin would follow along. Logan who was always testing the limits and the daredevil, was kicked out of Andover for three months their senior year, but his grades were high enough for him to return for graduation with Colin, Robert and Finn. Finn, who had the highest-grade point average was the Valedictorian of his class, and he was the first to be accepted at Yale. Within weeks, Robert and Colin had received their letters. Finally Logan received his and they knew that the four of them would attend school together forming their unusual bond.

Logan and Robert were always competing with each other, but it was always Robert who could convince Finn and Colin not to become angry with Logan. He understood that Logan needed his friends to be his family since the Huntzbergers marriage was always on the brink of splitting up.

Out of the four men, Finn had the most supportive family. Robert would complain about his large family, he was the only son, having five older sisters, the family's fortune and company would go to him. His mother was once a famous Romance writer and photographer and she passed her love of photography on to him. She also spoiled him, and he refused to study business like his father expected, instead studying photography and photo journalism, and making up wild stories, and always finding ways to do the next great adventure.

Colin's father was a successful lawyer who lost his wife when Colin was an infant. His father, Andrew McCrae, hid his grief in his work and the more he work the less time he had for his son. He let the nannies and boarding schools raise Colin. The richer and more powerful Andrew became, the more desirable the women found him. He was lonely so it didn't take him long before he began to date, telling his friends that he was looking for a mother for his son. The older he became the younger the women were and when Colin was in college some of the women he dated were not much older than him. All four boys had no worries about money and the world was their playground.

The first holiday at boarding school, Finn brought Colin home with him to Australia, and soon after that Colin would spend all his vacation time with Finn's family. Liam and Amanda soon took Colin under their wing and he became their third son. Amanda would mother him and Liam would be there to give him the advice he needed.

Rory was surprised to hear this. All the time that she and Logan had spent together he never shared this with her. She now understood why Finn felt betrayed by Logan. They both agreed that no matter how disappointed and angry they were they would not let Honor be alone, she needed them and so did Logan.

Rory and Finn packed their bags and left the inn so they could meet Lorelai at Luke's. They decided to take the car to the diner and from there they would leave and head into Hartford to the hospital.

Finn and Rory walked into the diner at eight. As soon as Rory walked into the diner, she began to feel nauseous. Finn noticing that she appeared a little pale, quickly handed her one of the mints that he had grabbed this morning before they left. . She quickly put it in her mouth and felt a little better.

Luke came over to their table and noticed she didn't look good..

"Rory, I guess you don't want the usual?" he asked her.

"No, I don't think so, but Luke, could I have some dry toast and peppermint tea please?" .

"Sure, and how about you Finn?"

"I'll have a cup of tea and one of your breakfast sandwiches."

"Bacon, sausage or ham on your sandwich?"

Looking over at Rory he decided not to order the bacon, "Sausage please, Luke and do you have any fruit?'

"Yes, I have bananas, apples, fruit cup mixture of melons and berries. What would you like."

"How about an apple for Rory and I will take the fruit cup."

Luke took their order and walked away from their table. Lorelai came out from the back room and walked over to join them with her big mug of coffee. Rory took one smell of it and began to gag and ran into the bathroom.

"Oh no, the mints didn't help?"

"Oh they help but it's the smell of coffee that is sending her to the loo."

"Loo? Oh, ha-ha I get it."

Luke came over with the fruit and Rory's toast.

"Where's Rory?"

"In the Loo," Lorelai says smiling at Finn. Finn just rolls his eyes at her.

Rory came out and sits down putting her head down on her arms on the table. Finn immediately rubs her back. "It will be ok," he says rubbing her back.

She looks at him and gives him the evil eye.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have this alien growing inside of you that doesn't like coffee. You can still drink your coffee and eat food."

She sits up and sips the tea which immediately settles her stomach.

"Mom… how long will this go on?"

"I can't really say hon, everyone is different. For you I was sick for the first 14 weeks. But some people aren't sick at all."

Looking at Finn she moaned. Chuckling he kissed her forehead. "No worries, love, I'm here."

He quickly ate his sandwich and left money on the table even though Luke told him not too. Luke wrapped up her toast and then gave her another cup of tea in a to-go cup for Rory to bring with her. Luke brought over a large thermos of coffee for them to take to Honor, knowing firsthand how bad the coffee was at the hospital. He also packed cinnamon rolls, donuts and muffins for them to bring with them. They quickly headed out to their car and headed to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital before nine just as the nurse was putting the med's in Logan's IV. Knowing that Logan wanted to see them, Honor went over and told them to go into his room.

Logan looked at them and smiled weakly. "Hey, thanks for coming."

Rory took Finn's hand and held it tight. She was still very angry at Logan, but she felt sorry for him.

"Are you in much pain?" she asked him.

"Not now, but I imagine I will be. Finn, thanks for coming. I wanted to talk to you. Rory, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure, Finn I am going out and sit with Olivia and Steph." She walked over to Logan and squeezed his hand and then leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Logan you can do this." She walked back over to Finn and kissed him on the lips and left the room.

Logan watched her kiss Finn feeling jealous, she was supposed to be his, why did he ever let her go. Will he ever get over her.

"Logan you wanted to talk to me?" Finn asked him walking over to stand by his bed. Colin and Robert were standing at the door.

"Yes, Finn I want you to believe me, that I never meant for anyone to see those videos. I have no idea how she got them."

"Logan, you knew that there was a video?" Shaking his head Finn said, "Wait, did you say Videos? How many, and who has them. Tell me Logan why haven't they been destroyed?" Finn was finding it difficult to keep his voice down.

"Finn, I am sorry, yes there are many, all the times we went there they recorded us."

Finn was furious, it was bad enough that there was one video but now that he knew there was more, he no longer could contain his anger. He now had a family that he needed to protect, and he was not going to let some mistake he made because he was conned by Logan to ruin his life.

"Bloody Hell! Logan, you never thought to tell me after the hell you put me through last year? Do you know what this was like for Rory? Not only did she find about out our transgressions, but she could have lost her job for receiving those videos? Why wasn't this information destroyed? What is wrong with you ? I hope you are no longer with that skank and charges are brought against her. If you don't I will, and I will have Colin advise Rory too also.."

"No my father broke off the engagement. I had no idea what she was doing or why she did it. Finn I am sorry. Please believe me."

Finn closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. Robert came up behind him and put his hand on Finns shoulder. Finn looked at Robert and nodded.

"Look, Logan this isn't the time to talk about it, you are going in for an operation, but I want you to know that we will talk about this later."

He patted Logan on the shoulder than turned and walked out of the room. Robert and Colin walked over to his bed.

"Good luck Logan. We will see you when you wake up," Colin said. He patted him on the shoulder.

Robert patted him on the shoulder and said, "In Omnia Paratus." Logan and Colin both repeated it. Seth walked in at that time and smiled at his LDB brothers.

"Are you ready Logan?" he asked his patient after shaking hands with both Robert and Colin. "By the way where's Finn?"

"Oh he just stepped out, I think he is in the waiting room," Colin answered.

"Yes I am ready, In Omnia Paratus." Logan looked at his friends and grimaced as a nurse put on his hair covering.

"Ok, I will see you boys after the operation, nurse we are ready to go," Seth said and nodded to the nurse.

The nurse and orderly got the bed ready and began to move him out of the room down the corridor to the elevator to the operating room. The medicine was beginning to work now. The last thing Logan remembered was seeing Rory's blue eyes and Finn saying, "In Omnia Paratus", as they wheeled the stretcher pass them in the hallway.

Rory and Finn joined Honor, Josh, Olivia, Robert, Steph, Colin and his parents in the large waiting room. They gathered together in the comfortable chairs in one corner of the room where Finn took out the large thermos of coffee, the pastries and Styrofoam cups that Luke included along with creamers and sugar. He set everything up on a table away from Rory. Rory smiled as she thought about how thoughtful her stepfather was, remembering every detail. Honor got up first and poured the first cup of coffee. As soon as the aroma of the coffee filled the room, Rory felt her stomach do flips. Not wanting to alarm anyone she got up and began to walk out of the room. Amanda immediately noticed and went and followed her.

"I see coffee is not agreeing with you," she said as she linked her arm in Rory's.

"It's not fair! I love coffee too. My mother told me she was sick with me for fourteen weeks. Ugh," she pouted.

"Come on let's go take a look at why this is all worth it."

The two of them took the elevator to the nursery and looked at the babies.

"Have you and Finn decided on where you want to marry?" Amanda asked her hoping that by changing the subject she might feel better.

"Not yet, I just wish my grandmothers could be convinced that I don't need a big celebration. All I want is family and some close friends with us. If I got married at the inn in Stars Hollow that too would become a huge festival and everyone in the town would come."

"You said you wanted a December wedding. I have a suggestion, our hotel is usually closed Christmas Day, what if we have a private family wedding on that day. I am sure Liam and I can convince your grandparents. Then maybe when you two return from your honeymoon your grandparents could throw a reception that would include your friends from Stars Hollow."

"I guess," she said. "Finn and I will need to talk about it."

They turned from the nursery window and walked back to the elevator that would take them to the surgical waiting room. As they walked into the surgical waiting room Finn immediately got up and walked over to her.

"Babe, where did you go?" Finn asked her concerned and pulling her into his arms.

"She's fine dear, we just took a walkabout. Any news yet?" Amanda replied kissing her son on the cheek.

"No, the surgery could take up to three hours," Honor said walking over to them.

Looking at everyone, Honor said," Really, you don't need to stay with us. I know how busy you are.. Josh and I will be fine."

Finn put his hand on Honor's shoulder. "No, we are staying. So who wants to see my rendition of the Passion of the Christ?"

Everyone moaned and Rory kissed him and said, "No worries, you can show me tonight."

She wiggled her eyebrows at him, and he growled in her ear. They both began to laugh as he pulled her into his side and kissed her neck.

Honor smiled at them and asked, "Rory how did you and Finn .."

"Connect?" Finn finished her question. " I literally ran into her in front of a coffeehouse and I knew that I wasn't going to let her out of my life again."

"So when is the wedding?"

"We haven't set a date yet, but we think maybe December," Rory said holding on to Finn's waist and looking up into his eyes.

Angus and Mia arrived around 11:30 bringing everyone food from the restaurant from their hotel. Angus was sitting with Finn, Colin and Robert when Robert looked at Finn and asked, "Are you going to be able to get past this with Logan?"

"I don't know, Mate, he may not be the one who sent the damn videos, but he had knowledge that they existed, and he never did anything to destroy it. That carelessness could ruin all of us, and I'm just as guilty for letting myself go down that rabbit hole with him. But somehow now Rory is involved and I'm not sure why? Finn shook his head and took a drink from one of the tea bottles that Angus brought for everyone to drink.

"Logan never once reached out to Rory in four years and now I'm finally able to admit my feelings to her and this shit has to happen."

"Finn, she loves you and she's wearing your ring," Robert said to him.

"I know and I love her so you better believe that I will protect her. I am not going to let anyone hurt her." Finn turned and looked at Rory who was sitting talking with his Mum and Mia as she sipped on the mint tea that Mia brought for her.

Just then Seth came into the waiting room. Finn stood up and walked over beside Rory, he placed his arm on her shoulder and she stood up.

"Honor, Logan is in recovery now. He will be in the hospital for at least another week before going to my rehabilitation unit. He will need physical therapy and it will be hard work."

"When can we see him?" Honor asked him.

"A nurse will call you, so it will be at least an hour."

Seth noticed Finn and Rory standing on the other side of the room. He walked over to them and shaking Finn's hand he said, "I hear congratulations are in order. So you two are getting married. I never would have guessed."

"Thank you, Seth. How did you find out?" Rory asked him as she returned the hug he gave her.

"Logan told me yesterday."

"Oh," she replied then looked at Finn.

"Listen, I have to go but I will be back to talk to you later, Honor."

"Finn it's great to see you again. Let's get together some time to catch up." They gave each other a hug and Seth left for the elevators.

Finn looked at his phone, it was noon and said to Rory, "Love, why don't we go home then come back later to check on Logan."

"Rory Finn is right, go home. Logan will be sleeping for a while. Josh and I will stay awhile longer than leave to pick up the boys. I have to call my father anyway to let him know that Logan is ok."

"I still can't believe Mitchum isn't here, Honor," Rory said shaking her head, "But promise that you will call us if you need anything."

Rory gave Honor and Josh a hug goodbye. Finn hugged Honor too and shook Josh's hand. Before Finn could leave Josh touched his arm, "Finn, I believe that Logan had no knowledge of what Sloane was doing. Mitchum is trying to find out who has the original videos so he can destroy them."

"Thanks Josh, have Mitchum contact my family when he finds out the information."

"I will"

Finn and Rory went over to his parents and told them that they were leaving and would meet them later at their home. They said goodbye to their friends and then the young couple walked to the parking garage hand in hand. Finn helped Rory into the car and then got in and started it.

She looked at him and asked quietly, "Finn are you okay? You're awfully quiet."

"Yea love I'm fine, just upset with Logan and how all the drinking he has done brought him here."

He pulled out of the parking garage and headed to her home. As he drove on the interstate to her place he continued, "Ror, Logan's drinking was supposed to have gotten better after he went into the resort that his father sent him too, but it obviously has gotten worse. Honor told me that when he had arrived at her home last Friday evening, he was drunk. Logan sent Sloane to his parents' home and the next morning he refused to take Sloane or his mother's phone calls. He got up and started the day drinking vodka with orange juice, so who knows how drunk he was when he got into the accident."

"Wow, you know Finn the last few times we saw him he was drunk too," she replied with concern in her voice. "He needs help, Finn."

He pulled into her garage after she hit the garage door opener fob that she kept in her purse. They got out of the car quietly and walked into her house. She took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack she had in the small mud room and put her bag on the table. He took off his coat too, also hanging it up. They walked into her kitchen and she put water in her kettle to boil.

"Finn, would you like something."

Walking over to her he pulled her into his arms and held her tight, she felt him begin to shake and she realized he was crying

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have put you through this." His tears fell from his eyes as he held her close to his chest,

"Finn, what are you talking about? You haven't put me through anything? "

She pulled away from him and asked him, " Are you talking about the baby? Finn I love you and I love knowing we are going to have a baby together. Yes I'm sick, and I'm scared, but you said you will be here, and you promised that you wouldn't leave me." She walked with him to the couch and they both sat down. He wiped his face with the back of his sleeve of his sweater

" No, no, Babe, that's not what I mean. I shouldn't put you through my problems with Logan."

"Finn, Logan and you have been friends for a long time. It might help if you tell me what happened?" She pulled his head to her shoulder and gently caressed his hair.

"I will Ror, I promise but not yet. I don't want to lose you. I love you so much."

"You're not going to lose me. I have your heart, remember, and now I have a part of you growing inside of me."

Pulling away she took his face between her hands and pressed her lips firmly on his.

"We can work this out together. Right now we have our whole lives ahead of us," she told him kissing his lips again.

He moved away from her when he heard the kettle whistle. He stood up and returned to the kitchen and took a mug out of the cupboard for her. She had followed him and handed him a tea bag, he poured the boiling water in the mug.

"Come let's sit and talk. Your mom had a thought about our wedding. We were talking about it when we had the walkabout." She cuddled up next to him and held the mug in her hands. "Sweetie do you want anything?" she asked him.

"No love, I'm fine. I just want you next to me," he told her, pulling her close to his side and kissing the top of her head. " I meant to ask you where you went, but there were too many people around."

"I began to feel sick when Honor poured her coffee so I decided I better leave the area; your mom saw me leave so we went for a walk. She settled my nerves and we went to look at the babies. Showing me that even though I am sick now, the end result will be something wonderful. I might call it an alien now, but it is a miracle that you and I have created."

He took her hand in his and pulled her on his lap. He needed her close to him now, to take his mind away from the memories he has of the year he and Logan spent together lost in sex, alcohol and drugs. A year that he thought of less and less since Rory entered his life.

"So what was her thought about our wedding?" he asked her placing his hand on her flat stomach and kissing her neck.

"She suggested that we could get married here in Hartford at the Hotel. She told me that they usually close the banquet areas and restaurant on Christmas. She suggested that they could close it for a family party. We could have a quiet wedding here, with our close friends and family. Then we can leave for a honeymoon. She thought that your father would be able to persuade Emily and Francine in having a more formal reception later in January if they still insist on one."

"I like that idea," He told her, "Does that give you enough time to plan a wedding?"

"I don't know it is Nov 25, I'll call my mother and see if she can come over and maybe we can have your mom and dad meet us here and we can plan it."

Pulling her in close he kissed her again passionately.

"I can't wait till you are my wife, and life partner,"

Pulling out his phone he called his Dad. They were just leaving the hospital when his father saw his son's face light up on his screen.

"Finn is Rory okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yea dad, no worries. Rory was telling me about a talk she had with mum. Any chance you and Mum could come by Rory's around three this afternoon? We want to discuss our wedding plans," he asked him.

"Sure, Finn we will be happy too. We will see you both at three."

Liam hung up and looked at his wife.

"That was Finn, they want us to come over at three today and discuss wedding plans. What did you tell Rory?" He asked his wife as they got into the car.

"Oh just that we would be happy to help them," she replied and smiled.

"Good, so let's get home and get ready to go over," he said and smiled over at his wife.

Finn gave his phone to Rory so she could call her mother. She looked at the clock and knowing that her mother was probably at Luke's, she dialed the diner number that she knew by heart.

"Luke's," Luke answered the phone with his pad in his hand ready to write down an order.

"Luke, it's Rory. Is my mom there?"

"Yes she is. How did Logan's operation go this morning. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, he is in recovery now, it will be a long haul for him," she replied not wanting to say much more.

"Good, here's your mom" He handed the phone across the counter to Lorelai.

"Hi Loin Fruit, what's up? Do you need some advice?"

"Yes and I was wondering if you could come to my place around 3. Luke too if he could get away. Finn and I have been talking about wedding plans and his mother and father are coming over too. His mom had a suggestion and I think it will work."

Smiling she looked up at Luke, "Can you get away from the diner in about an hour so we can go to Rory's at 3?" She didn't want to say more because Kirk, Lulu, Miss Patty and Babette were all in the diner having lunch. They all stopped eating and talking when Luke handed Lorelai the phone.

Looking around the diner he nodded his head and grabbed the two plates that were ready to be delivered to the table by the door.

"Yes we can be there by 3. What would you like me to bring? Luke's pumpkin pie, apple pie, coffee?" she asked teasing her.

"Your cruel, definitely the apple pie, and your calendar. See you at three."

Rory ended her call and looking at Finn she pouted. "She offered me coffee…."

Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and laughed as he kissed her cheeks.


	47. Part 2 Chapter 31 Making Plans

**Life Choices, Challenges, and Changes**

 **31 Making Plans**

 **November 25-26, 2011**

 **Liam and Amanda were the first to arrive at Rory's home. It was the first time that they both had been there together, so Finn gave them a tour of the house. When his parents saw the beautiful photograph above Rory's bed, they smiled. As they were descending the stairs, Lorelai and Luke arrived. They all greeted each other, Finn took the pie from Luke and brought it into the kitchen grabbing himself a beer, and some for both Luke and his father. The ladies sat in the dining room, and he poured them each a glass of wine, giving Rory some sparkling grape juice that he bought on Tuesday morning after he found out that they were expecting.**

" **What's this?" she asked him as he handed her the glass of sparkling grape juice.**

" **It's sparkling grape juice, Love." He kissed her lips as he handed it to her.**

" **No coffee, no wine...this baby better be calm and perfect, next thing I know you will say I am limited on my activity."**

 **Both Amanda and Liam laughed.**

" **Rory, I was sick for 22 weeks with Finn, he was very inquisitive and a joy as a child," Amanda explained.**

" **And a handful," chuckled Liam.**

 **Rory looked at her fiancé and started to laugh.**

" **Let's just hope this child is like me," Rory told them, and Lorelai started to laugh.**

" **Well Rory if this baby is like you then it will be walking around with a book in its hand," Luke teased.**

 **Everyone started to laugh, then Rory and Amanda began to tell them her suggestion to have the wedding in Hartford at the hotel.**

 **Looking at her mother, she said, "Mom, my concern is that we will only have a month to plan the wedding. Will that be enough time?"**

" **You mentioned a small wedding, how many people do you want? "Lorelai asked her daughter.**

" **I was thinking of immediate family and close friends. Maybe 25 - 50 at the most. Then in January, Amanda suggested that we have a larger reception at the Dragonfly where we could invite more people and grandmother's society friends."**

" **Rory I like that idea, but how do we get your grandmother to agree? She has been planning your wedding ever since you started dating Logan, " Lorelai said not noticing Finn flinch when she said his name.**

 **Rory squeezed his hand, "Mom. I really don't care what Grandma wants. This is our wedding, and this is what we want. She will have to agree or not come.."**

" **No worries, Lorelai and Rory, I can handle Emily and Francine. I have been dealing with women from society for a long time," Liam said smiling at his wife and Finn. It was true, Liam had a way of getting what he wanted and was very smooth at doing it. Amanda nodded at her husband she personally has had many years' experience planning weddings and large events for the Morgan hotels.**

 **Looking at Lorelai, she said, "If this is what they want we can do this."**

 **Amanda took out her iPad and looked at her son and his fiancée,**

" **Rory, your mom and I have a lot of experience planning weddings, and I am sure we can plan the perfect intimate wedding for both of you. So let's begin by making a list of the people you want to attend. That will give us a number so we can decide how much space we will need. The next thing will be a theme or color, music you may want for the ceremony and the reception, you both need to decide if this will be a religious or civil ceremony…. basically, how do you see your wedding,"**

 **Finn had his arm around the back of Rory's chair gently playing with her long hair, twisting the hair around his fingers. She loved how this simple act calmed her whenever she felt anxious. Turning she looked at him and said, "Well who do we want?"**

" **Well our friends, of course, Olivia, Robert, Colin, Steph, Tristan, Julia. Do you want Paris and Doyle?"**

" **Yes and Lane and Zach. Luke, do you think Jess would come? I know I haven't seen him in over four years, but he is family, and I always did consider him a close friend."**

" **I think if you asked him, Rory, he would," Luke responded.**

" **So we definitely will include mom, Luke, dad, Gigi, Grandma and Grandpa Gilmore, and Grandma Francine. How about your side?"**

" **Well Angus, Amanda, Ashlyn, and her boyfriend and of course Mum and Da."**

" **Mom, I would like Michel and Sookie and Jackson there, in fact, Amanda I hope you won't be offended if I ask Sookie to make the cake."**

" **No my dear not at all, she is a marvelous chef and baker," Amanda replied with a smile.**

" **Mom do you think it would be ok if Sookie and Jackson brought their children, and Zack and Lane brought the twins. Oh, also we should include Mrs. Kim."**

 **She looked up at Finn, "I know that Logan will still be in the hospital, do you think we should send him an invitation? I wonder if we should invite Honor and Josh?"**

 **Finn didn't say anything, he still was not sure if he wanted Logan included in his life anymore.**

 **Finally, he said, "We can talk about that later. I am sure there might be a few other names you want to add."**

" **Yes you're right."**

 **She sat quietly for a while then looked at her mother, "Mom if I include Babette, Morey and Miss Patty do you think the other people of Stars Hollow would be offended?"**

" **Honey if we are having a celebration after and include them that will be alright. I know how close you have been with Miss Patty and Babette. They have been like Aunts to you so yes they are part of our immediate family."**

" **Ok, so that makes up my list."**

" **Finn dear, do you want to include Colin and Steph's parents, or do you want to wait until the larger party?"**

" **Mum I want them to come to the larger reception, it is more their style, and I think Colin and Steph would agree. I do want Harry Davis and Jocelyn Carter to attend. Is there anyone from Australia you want to include?" he asked her.**

" **It would be nice to include Mia's parents. She had mentioned that they were thinking of coming up for Christmas. If they come, we could have a big Christmas celebration, and they would be able to meet Rory and her family. Liam, what about your brother, Angus and his wife Barbara and their daughters and spouses?"**

" **Well, we can send them invitations, and if they aren't traveling maybe, they would like to come. But we would have to email or call them, so they get it in time. Rory and Finn as soon as you decide on a date I will give my brother a jingle. You know, I have an idea, it is early enough, let's close the hotel for family only. That way our family could stay at the hotel, and since we planned a large New Year's Eve party this year, we won't lose revenue. We can close from December 22 - 26 which will give some of the staff time off to spend with their families. You know Amanda, this would be great. We could have a real family Christmas, and our new family members would be included." Liam looked directly at Rory, Luke, and Lorelai.**

" **Whether you like it or not, Luke and Lorelai you are now part of the Morgan Family." Everyone began to laugh.**

" **Liam that is a lovely idea, Finn what do you think?" his mother asked him.**

" **That is great as long as I can leave with my bride the next day for a long honeymoon. I am thinking somewhere warm, beaches, sand, surf," then he whispered in her ear, "making love to my bride on the beach."**

 **She looked at him with her big blue eyes and said, "What are you nuts?"**

 **He nibbled her ear and said, "You will love it." All she could think of was what Lane had told her, and she shivered. She thought of all the places sand would go where sand shouldn't go.**

 **She shook her head. "We will discuss that later too."**

 **Lorelai got up and went and cut the pie she brought and began to serve it. "Rory, will you be upset if I made some coffee? "**

 **Finn got up, "I'll make it Lorelai, and here Babe" he handed her some peppermint to help her stomach.**

 **They enjoyed their pie and Rory sucked on her peppermint candies. The men went to the other part of the room to talk while the girls started to discuss colors, flowers, and music.**

" **Well mom, first would you be my Matron of Honor?"**

" **Rory I would love to but, I thought I would be the one giving you away?"**

" **No, I want to ask Grandpa too if you don't think Dad or Luke would be upset."**

" **No Rory, that would mean so much to him," she said with tears in her eyes.**

" **Rory, do you have a color idea for the wedding?" Amanda asked her.**

" **I really don't want to use the traditional Christmas colors I was thinking of using blue, not sure if I want the ice blue or the darker blues."**

 **Amanda pulled out her iPad and quickly typed in winter wedding colors blue. Many ideas popped up, and the three of them began to look through the photos on google. They pulled up some ideas and then Rory saw that there was a bridal store right here in Hartford. They googled it and found out that the bridal store carried of the designers and the styles she liked. She had initially wanted her mother to make her wedding gown but now having it so soon, she didn't want her mother to worry about it. As they were reading about the shop, Lorelai looked at the name of the proprietor. She started to laugh.**

" **Rory this is Miss Celine's shop, you remember grandma's friend?"**

" **Oh no, well it wouldn't hurt to go and look. Mom, Amanda would you like to go with Steph and me tomorrow and look at gowns?"**

' **Oh Rory, dear I would love to do that."**

 **Lorelai just smiled and blinked back the tears, she walked over and hugged her daughter.**

" **Mom, you are coming aren't you?" Rory asked her mother.**

" **Of course I am. This will be fun."**

 **They continued to talk, and Lorelai was going to find out if the minister at the church in Stars Hollow could be available to marry them on either Christmas morning or Christmas Eve. Rory was hoping that they could be married on Christmas Eve, it would be like receiving an early Christmas present if that could happen. She and Finn had decided that they would ask the guest to donate money to the food pantry in Hartford instead of gifts. Both Luke and Lorelai and his parents liked that idea a lot.**

" **Finn, Rory the only thing we need to do is find the right invitations, and they would be all set. So if Sookie will make the cake. We have a great start.**

" **Once you set the wedding date we will meet with your grandparents," Liam said. They decided not to set the date until Lorelai checked with the pastor to see what day and time he was available.**

 **Her parents and Finn's parents all left around 5:30 so Finn and Rory decided they would go to the hospital and check on Logan. As they walked over to wait for the elevator, they noticed the back of a familiar person. He turned around, it was Mitchum. He looked at them and recognized Finn immediately. It had been over 5 years since Rory last saw him, so she wasn't sure if he knew who she was or was deliberately ignoring her. He shook hands with Finn and then looked at Rory.**

" **Rory Gilmore?" he asked.**

 **Finn had a hold of her hand. "Yes, Mr. Huntzberger, it is good to see you too," she replied glaring into his eyes.**

 **The elevator doors opened, and he asked them what floor and Finn pushed level 6 the floor that Honor had texted him earlier this evening when they were talking to their parents.**

" **How have you been?" he asked them.**

" **Good," Finn responded. Finn held her hand tightly, sensing that she was uncomfortable around Mitchum.**

" **And Rory, are you still writing articles?" he asked her.**

" **Not at the moment, I am a teacher at Chilton, I teach high school English which I enjoy."**

 **They reached their floor and the doors open, Finn and Mitchum let her get out of the elevator first, and they walked toward Logan's Room. Josh was sitting out in the waiting room with Olivia, Lucy was with her along with her boyfriend, Liam. Olivia and Lucy came over and gave her a hug. Liam shook hands with Finn. Finn walked over to Josh and patted him on the back.**

" **Josh, how is he doing?" Finn asked.**

" **He is in a lot of pain, they had to remove bone fragments, and he is in traction. They are icing the hip to reduce the swelling and treating with anti-inflammatory medication. The nurse explained to us that in a few days the Physical Therapist will come. This will be a long recovery, and it will depend on him."**

 **Josh and Finn turned and watched as Mitchum walked away entering his son's room. Honor and Robert were sitting in the room with Logan when Mitchum walked in. Robert got up and walked out nodding at Mitchum.**

" **Logan, I have made arrangements for you to stay here while you are recuperating. I checked out your doctor, Seth McConnell, and he is one of the best young Orthopedic surgeons around. He has his own rehab facility right here which has a high rate of success. I was going to have you return to London, but the care here is much better, plus you do have friends and family that will visit you."**

 **Logan looked at his father, "Thanks I am so glad you are looking out for me, but I am 29 yrs. old dad."**

" **Yes and the rate you are going you might not see thirty, Logan. May I remind you that your drinking caused this accident. By the way, what are Finn and the Gilmore girl doing here?"**

" **In spite of everything that has happened, Rory and Finn dropped everything. They came with Finn's family so that Josh and I weren't alone while Logan had his three- and half-hour operation. Unlike you or mother, they made sure we had food and friends to support us. I noticed that you came empty-handed."**

 **Honor looked at her father in disgust.**

" **Don't take that tone with me, Honor, I came right here after I got off the plane. I haven't even been home. Where is your mother?"**

" **Who knows, probably at some spa or with her latest trainer." Mitchum turned his back on Honor and then looked at his son.**

" **Logan, I did call off your engagement. I spoke to the Wainwrights and told them how Sloane had gotten into some sensitive documents in our business and was leaking them over the internet. I told them that I could not have someone like that involved in my family. So the contract is void. Do you want to press charges?"**

" **Oh, that is so big of you, Father, since it was your idea that got Logan into this mess."**

 **Mitchum was about to say something to Honor when the nurse came into the room to check on Logan's vitals and to give him the next dosage of his pain medication.**

 **Logan looked at his father and sarcastically said, "Will that repair the pain she has caused my friends and me?".**

 **Honor left the room first not looking at her father and going to sit beside her husband. She saw Rory and hugged her. Mitchum left the room shortly after and walked over to his daughter and tried to apologize. Rory and Finn watched in silence, and once the nurse left Logan's room, Rory and Finn went in. Rory walked over to him and took his hand. His eyes were closed. When he felt someone hold his hand he opened his eyes.**

" **Hey Ace, your back?"**

" **Yes, Finn and I came back. So I heard that you will be wearing a brace for a while.."**

" **Yeah, one of the many perks from this injury. Plus the possibility of nerve damage."**

" **Logan, don't look at the negative parts of this, you can beat this. First, you need to work hard with the rehab. You will be skiing in no time," Finn replied.**

 **He looked down at Rory's hand and then looked at the two of them.**

" **Congratulations, you two. Finn you always had good taste when it came to picking out jewelry."**

" **Thanks, Logan," Rory said.**

" **Have you picked a date yet?" he asked swallowing back the lump in his throat.**

" **No, we are working on that now," Finn answered and put his arm around her shoulder kissing her forehead.**

 **They sat in the chair and talked to him a little bit before Finn said, "Logan, the drinking.."**

" **Yeah, I know Finn, no lectures ok? I know you have it under control, I am not sure if I can. I don't know if I'm strong enough."**

" **Logan, you can. You have always been able to do anything you put your mind too, " Rory said.**

" **Not everything Ace. I couldn't convince you to marry me."**

" **Logan… we were young…. I hope we can be friends. You and Finn have been friends for years, please don't let me come between the two of you."**

 **Finn looked at Logan, and Logan looked back at him. Neither of them said anything. She stood up and kissed Logan on the cheek.**

" **Finn why don't you stay and talk with Logan, I am going to sit with Olivia and Lucy. I will send Robert back in." Rory leaned over and kissed Finn tenderly on his lips and placed her palm on his cheek. He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand.**

" **Logan, I will be back to visit. In Omnia Paratus" she said to him.**

 **She walked out of the room and Finn, and Logan just looked at each other.**

" **Finn, I can't say that I am happy for you."**

" **I know, I don't expect it. I thought that we put the events of last year behind ourselves and we were going to both change our lives. I am angry that you didn't keep your part of the agreement."**

" **Finn, I just never thought that the videos would be found."**

" **Well they were and if she found them who else can? You have more to lose than I do Logan, I am assuming you continued to visit the clubs this past year."**

" **Finn, I don't think I will be doing that for a while," he said with a grin.**

" **Logan you don't get it do you. You are heading down a destructive path. Some people do care for you sitting out there in the waiting room."**

 **Robert walked in as they were talking, "Finn, Logan, are things ok with the two of you?"**

" **Just peachy," Logan answered sarcastically.**

 **Finn just shook his head. "Robert maybe you can talk to him. Logan, I might be by later." He then got up off the chair and walked out the door.**

 **Rory looked up when he walked out of the room. Surprisingly Mitchum had stayed and was talking to all of them. He congratulated Rory on her engagement and was asking her questions about why she decided to give up on her career in journalism.**

 **Finn walked over to her and sat beside her. He put his arm around her and put his face in her hair and kissed her head.**

" **Are you ok?" she asked him.**

" **Yeah," and didn't say anything more. Rory knew he wasn't but decided that this wasn't the time or place to bring it up.**

" **Mitchum, could we talk privately?" Finn asked Mitchum.**

" **Yes, let's go get a cup of coffee." and the two of them walked off. Honor looked at Rory.**

" **Is everything ok?" she asked her.**

" **I am not sure. Maybe Robert will know the answer to that."**

 **Lucy came and sat beside her and took her hand. "Listen, things have a way of working out? Remember how you told me what a great friend you are? Well, it is true. So tell me how he proposed. Olivia said it was romantic."**

 **Rory told Lucy and Honor about Finn's proposal, and while they were chatting, Finn and Mitchum headed to the coffee shop that was in the lobby of the hospital.**

" **Mitchum, Logan told me that there are videos. I never knew about them. I have been clean now for over a year, and I want to make sure they will be destroyed. Those videos almost destroyed Rory's career. They were sent to her school's email address. Who sent them?"**

' **You mean you don't know?" Mitchum asked Finn.**

" **No, just that they were found on a laptop in Logan's bedroom and the signal was on. If I hadn't hired my friend's security company, they might have destroyed not only Roy's career but ruined your company along with Logan's and my own."**

" **It was Logan's fiancée, Sloane. Apparently, she felt threatened by Rory. Something to do with being kicked out of Robert's Gallery.''**

" **Well Rory had nothing to do with that, in fact, Sloane insulted Rory and started a fight with Logan, the paparazzi were there of course and started taking pictures. The more the camera's flashed, the more she performed and acted out. Luckily we were able to block Rory from the cameras. Steph and Colin also removed Logan from the media circus."**

" **I have a PI looking into this, and I promise you the videos will be destroyed both originals and copies. Look, Finn, you have always been a good friend of Logan's even if you did things when you were younger that I never approved of. However, I think you need to give Logan space, Rory too. Please have her keep her distance from him."**

 **Finn looked at him suspiciously, "That's fine with me. She will be busy anyway with our wedding, so I don't think she will have the time to see him."**

 **Looking at his watch, he said, "Finn I have to go, I will be in touch. Tell Rory goodbye and best of luck to the two of you." And he left.**

 **Finn returned to the sixth floor and walked back to where everyone was sitting. Finn didn't see Rory when he returned, he wondered if she was feeling okay. Finn was just about to ask Olivia where Rory was when she saw Lucy and Rory walking back down the hall talking. She came to him, " Hi Babe, Steph, and Colin are in with Logan. Did Mitchum leave.?"**

" **Yes, he did."**

" **Are you ready to leave?" She asked him.**

" **Yes, I just want to say goodbye to Logan, I'll be right back."**

 **Before she could say anything to Finn about joining him, he walked down the hall into his room. Logan was quietly listening to Colin and Steph. Logan looked at the doorway when he saw Finn standing there.**

" **Just came by to say good luck, Logan."**

 **As Finn went to turn to leave Logan called for him.**

" **Finn wait, I need to say something. I never wanted or thought anything like this would happen. I just want to know why?"**

" **Why what, Logan?"**

" **Why her? Why did you take her from me?"**

" **Really? I should be asking you how you could let your fiancée do what she did? I did nothing to you. I've been protecting you and hiding your secrets."**

 **Finn turned and walked out of the room. Steph just looked at Logan and shook her head. She had enough, squeezing Colin's hand she said, "Logan, I've known you since we have been little. Finn is your best friend and would do anything for you and has done everything for you. You need him now so get over yourself," Steph said to him.**

" **Steph is right Logan. You need Finn now more than you know. Let your jealousy go. You had four years to win Rory back, but you made a choice not to. Roy and Finn have something special, and you should be happy for them."**

 **With that, Colin stood up and walked to the bed squeezing Logan's shoulder. "I'll be by tomorrow. In Omnia Paratus."**

 **Steph went over and gave him a hug. "Logan, think about it, Colin is right." They left the room and looked for Finn and Rory.**

 **Olivia got up and said, "They just left."**

" **That's okay, I will be with her tomorrow," Steph said. Turning and taking Colin by the hand the two of them left the hospital.**


	48. Chapte 32 Finding the Perfect Dress

Chapter 32 Finding the Perfect Dress

November 26, 2011

It was a sunny Saturday morning, Rory was waiting at the coffee house where Finn proposed just weeks before, for Steph, Amanda and her mother to arrive so they could go wedding dress shopping. She was sitting there sipping her Peppermint tea and eating a chocolate biscotti when Steph walked in.

"Hey Rory," Steph greeted her with a hug, "So this is where it all happened. Who knew that the dramatic Aussie from Yale was such a romantic."

Steph sat down beside Rory with her cup of Mocha Latte. Looking at Rory's hand on her tea mug she placed her hand on her left arm, "That ring is beautiful. The boys always did have a knack at picking out jewelry."

Rory smiled, "It was his grandmother's ring, and he had it resized for me. Steph, I want to ask you if you will be in my wedding. It is going to be small, and we are planning on getting married, either Christmas Eve or Christmas day in Hartford at the Morgan Manor Hotel. I am having my mom as my matron of honor, you, and my sister Gigi. Finn is asking his brother Angus to be his best man and Colin,. We are asking my godson Davie to be the ring bearer, and of course, Gigi will be the flower girl."

"Oh Rory I would be honored," Steph exclaimed and pulled her in for a hug with tears in her eyes.

The girls were talking and chatting about the ring when Amanda and Lorelai both arrived at the cafe. Lorelai, as usual, went right to the Barista and ordered her Peppermint mocha with a double shot of espresso. Amanda ordered herself a Chai Latte. The ladies came over to the table where the girls were sitting. They both hugged each of the girls and sat down.

"Stephanie how are your parents," Amanda asked as she sat down beside the young woman.

"They are fine, and they left for California since Dad has expanded his Real Estate Agency on the west coast in the Orange County region. Of course, my Mom is happy about this. Now she will have a warmer place to go in the winter, and Dad left me in charge of the Agency here in New York City and Connecticut."

"That's great news, Steph., that will keep you very busy. Will you be living full time in the city?" Rory asked her.

"I am not sure; a lot will depend on Colin. He has been spending most of the time here in Hartford, and things are starting to get serious between us. Especially now that you and Finn are together and Robert is with Olivia, so we decided to move in with each other."

"Wow, that is huge, especially for Colin," Rory exclaimed.

"Yeah it is, but he suggested it last night, and I said yes." Stephanie smiled at Rory, and the two girls squealed.

Lorelai called Miss Celine yesterday and made an appointment at 11:00 for them to go and look at dresses. It was 10:45 when Rory's phone chimed to remind her that they needed to leave; and since the store was down the street they decided to walk.

Gathering their things Rory asked Steph, "What made Colin decide to take the next step?"

"I think it was Logan and his accident. He was concerned after seeing how alone he was with no one except us to support him," Steph said.

"But Logan isn't alone, he has us, Honor and Josh and the fiancée," Amanda stated.

"Oh I guess you don't know, Amanda, they broke up," Steph told her and Lorelai.

Steph looked at Rory to see if she should say more and Rory shook her head.

"Oh that is too bad, of course, we will help that dear boy since his parents never were much help," Amanda said looking at Rory

Rory gave Steph a weak smile, and they all left the coffee shop. They arrived at Hartford's Wedding Emporium and Rory clutched Steph's arm and whispered, "In Omnia Paratus!?"

"Come on Rory, I have seen you jump off a 7-foot scaffolding with just an umbrella and a cable. You can do this. Gorilla Girl to the rescue!" Steph said laughing. Taking Rory's hand in hers they walked towards the door.

Hearing this, Lorelai and Amanda looked at each other in surprise. Lorelai thought to herself _, "My daughter jumped off a seven-foot scaffold and she never knew about it_?"

Steph and Rory began to giggle and with arms linked they walked into the store. A tiny bell tinkled announcing their arrival. Rory walked into the center of the room and just stared, slowly turning around and looking at everything. This was a wonderland of colorful gowns in all shapes and sizes that were displayed and hung on racks around the store. The front showroom was large, and Rory stood there with her mouth opened just looking at all the rooms. This was frightening for her. She became nervous, she loved to shop, but this was overwhelming, and she wondered if she should turn around and leave. Suddenly Miss Celine appeared from behind a curtain.

"Oh Natalie, it's you, and I see you brought your beautiful daughter Audrey with you."

Amanda and Steph looked at Rory and Lorelai with a confused look on their faces.

"Hello Miss Celine, and yes I brought my daughter. She is getting married next month, and we are looking for the perfect gown."

"Oh, next month? Well that is short notice, but a Christmas Wedding is so romantic… you know Natalie, I helped Marilyn choose her gown when she married Joe DiMaggio, their wedding was also in December, December 14, 1954. I remember it like it was yesterday."

Stephanie and Amanda looked at this eccentric woman, perfectly tailored with a turban around her head. While Miss Celine was chatting with Lorelai and Amanda; Steph and Rory began to walk around the room, looking at all the different dresses that were either on display on mannequins or hanging on the racks.

"Has your daughter decided on a style or color theme for her wedding?' Miss Celine asked Lorelai.

Lorelai called Rory over to her.

"Rory do you know what color you want or style that you are looking for? I know you looked at the website, Hun."

Rory looked at her mother and Amanda with some confusion and stammered, "Well it is a winter wedding, so I was thinking blue, either Cobalt blue or Navy blue, with silver. At first, I thought of having blue on my dress, but I am not sure.?"

"Oh that will be lovely dear, I have many gowns, but I think I know what style would look perfect on you? Mermaid? No… Ball gown! Yes, yes, your grandmother would love to see you in a ball gown with pearls and lace, a tiara… oh, Natalie, she would make a beautiful princess bride, but she does have the figure for a sheath style dress maybe an A-line… Hmm. "

Rory's eyes got big when she mentioned ball gown with pearls and lace and shook her head at her mother.

"No, I don't see her wearing a princess gown. Rory is not like that; can we look around for a moment?" Lorelai asked Miss Celine.

"Yes go ahead, I will get the changing room ready for you." Miss Celine quickly left the front of the store and disappeared behind the curtain.

Steph and Rory began to look through the gowns on the right side of the store while Amanda and Lorelai walked over to another part of the store and started to look too.

After twenty minutes of looking, Rory was more confused. Miss Celine appeared suddenly by her side, "Let's go into the dressing room. You can put on the robe, and I will pull some gowns out for you. Then you can try them on, and we can see which one you like best."

"Okay, I guess that might be easier," Rory admitted and followed her to the backroom where the dressing rooms were located.

Miss Celine opened up the door to a large lounge area where Amanda, Lorelai, and Steph could sit and wait for Rory to come out in her dress and stand on the platform that was in the middle of the room which was flanked with mirrors. The mirrors were set up so the bride would be able to see her reflection from all angles. Off of the lounge area was another room with a smaller door where she led Rory and handed her a white silk robe. Miss Celine left, and Rory began to disrobe and looked at herself in the full-length mirror in this dressing room. She put her hand on her stomach which was still flat and wondered what it would look like in a few months. Rory had brought a bustier that Finn had recently bought for her and put it on. Finn loved to see her in lingerie, and she smiled at herself. He had recently surprised her with a bag from Victoria Secrets with a very sexy nude lace teddy and a sexy white bustier and sexy seamless thong. This was not the place to wear a thong, even though Finn suggested it when she was getting dressed this morning. She laughed when she told him no and then made her promise that on their wedding day, he wanted her to either wear a thong or go commando, so he had something to think about as she walked down the aisle. Smiling at Finn Rory whispered, "dirty" then went into the bathroom to shower and change. She came out in her regular push up bra and the seamless high leg panties that she had bought for herself. However, he did approve of these panties and growled telling her that her legs looked so long and sexy that he didn't want her to leave. She laughed at him and told him to go. He was smiling as he left the apartment to go and work in his office. Thinking about this she decided that she would send him a selfie. Opening up her robe, she quickly took out her camera and took a picture of herself in the bustier and sent it to him. Rory started to laugh when she thought how surprised he will be when he gets this message. She had never done this before, well except when she and Logan would talk to each other on the phone… no, she won't think about that. She quickly put her phone away when she heard someone calling her name.

"Rory, which dressing room are you in?" There were ten dressing rooms back there, and Steph had no idea which one Miss Celine had Rory use.

"Over here, Steph?"

"Where?" It was a maze of different rooms, so Steph started yelling…"Marco?"

Rory giggled responding "Polo!"

The girls began yelling out to each other many times before Steph found her.

"I was ready to start dropping breadcrumbs so I can find my way back to the front of the store," Steph said giggling when she finally found the door to the dressing room.

Steph walked in carrying the first dress for her to try on. It was a classic and simple Mikado ball gown with pearl beaded Schiffler appliqué. It had a clean and simple sweetheart neckline, pearl beaded appliqués that accentuate the natural waist, pockets for convenience, pearl beaded hem lace with chapel length train. Steph was helping her try it on when they heard Rory's phone ping.

Steph picked up the phone and saw Finn's message and started to laugh.

"Rory what did you send Finn?"

"A picture of me?"

"Wearing what?"

"Oh, I had the robe on and left it opened so he could see me in the bustier."

Laughing Steph read the message, 'You better be wearing that and be commando when I come home tonight.'

The two girls started laughing hysterically. Steph helped her into the dress and did up the back of the dress. She opened up the door to the lounge and Rory walked out sideways through the door. Lorelai and Amanda were sitting on one of the long couches sipping champagne and chatting. With Steph's help Rory stepped up on the pedestal and looked at the reflection in the mirror, it was pretty but too poufy for her. Even with the three-inch heels that Rory put on she felt lost in the dress. She scrunched up her nose and turning she looked at her mother, Amanda, and Steph and made a face. Steph smiled at her and nodded her head.

"It's pretty, but it's not you."

"I agree with Steph," Lorelai said, "It's too Emily, let's have you try on something else."

Rory walked back into the changing room with Steph and hanging on one of the hooks was another dress that Miss Celine mysteriously put into the room. This dress was another ball gown, made of Ivory tulle and embroidery which had a crystal beaded bodice. The color of the dress did nothing for Rory making her look too washed out. It was gorgeous, but it wasn't what she pictured herself in when she walked down the aisle to marry Finn. Again she had to lift up the gown and walk out sideways through the door. Steph followed her and helped her up on the platform. Her mother and Amanda were drinking their second glass of champagne listening to Miss Celine tell them tales about the weddings that she dressed brides for , including Emily Gilmore.

"You look like a princess in this gown," Lorelai said to her daughter.

"I know, but it's not what I want to look like when I walk down the aisle."

So Steph and Rory went back into the dressing room where another dress was hanging up in there. As Miss Celine continued to talk to Lorelai, Amanda left the sitting room and began to walk around the room looking at other gowns on the racks. She spotted a dress that would look stunning on Rory. Amanda knew that her son had impeccable taste and she also knew that this was the dress he would want her to wear. Carrying the dress to where they were sitting, she caught Lorelai's eye and held up the dress. Lorelai smiled and nodded, so taking the dress, Amanda slipped in the back room and knocked on the door. The two girls were laughing hysterically. She opened the door and looked as Rory was trying on a gown that was another strapless ball gown that had silver beads all over the bodice and beads on the appliques on the dress. The dress was huge and very heavy. It was beautiful, but Rory looked lost in it. The two girls were laughing so hard that they couldn't move. Amanda came in and started laughing too.

"No, no dear that won't do. Here let me help you out of that. Why don't you try this gown on."

The bridal gown that she brought in was stunning, stately and elegant. It was a beautiful long-sleeved flared dress with a beautifully draped round back made from crepe. Rory tried it on, and it wrapped beautifully on her body giving her an air of simplicity and sophistication. The skirt ended in a train that blends into the bodice with a one-shoulder draped neckline with white embroidery on the right collarbone.

"Rory, this dress is perfect. Look, it fits you perfectly. It looks like it was made for you," Stephanie said when Amanda helped her with the back closures.

She walked out into the lounge, and both Miss Celine and her mother stopped talking.

"Rory, this is the dress. You look so beautiful, turn around." Lorelai started to cry, "Amanda, you found the dress," Lorelai exclaimed jumping up and hugging her daughter.

"Steph, what do you think, will Finn like this dress?" Rory asked her best friend.

"Oh Rory, I can see Finn now, undressing you with his eyes as you walk down the aisle," Steph said blushing when she realized she said this in front of Rory and Finn's mother. Lorelai and Amanda both began to laugh.

"Miss Celine this is the dress." Rory smiled at all of them as she slowly moved around on the platform.

"Yes dear that dress looks lovely on you, Yes, I believe that this is the dress that Audrey herself would have picked out. Now dear in your hair, I would go with a simple veil and I would wear this in your hair since it is a winter wedding."

In her hand, she held a veil in white tulle with delicate gemstones along the entire edge. She then handed her a lovely bridal comb inspired by snowflake motifs and crafted in aged silver and gemstones. The veil also had a comb attached to it so that it would easily go in her hair. Steph helped her pull her hair back in a low bun then they added the veil, so she had a complete look.

Both Amanda, Steph and Lorelai took pictures of her in the dress and the veil.

"Now that we have found your dress what color do you want your attendants to wear. " Miss Celine asked her.

"I was thinking either Cobalt blue or Navy blue," Rory told her.

"Do you need to set up an appointment for the girls?" Celine asked her.

"No it's my mom, she will be the matron of honor and Steph. And my sister who is nine years old."

"Ok, let's look at the dresses now dear."

Rory returned to the dressing room and quickly changed. Leaving on the bustier and putting her clothes on over it. She took her coat and purse and then went out to the place that had all the gowns, and cocktail dresses. They were all separated on racks in different color hues, and there was even a section for the mother of the bride and bridegroom and one for children who would be in a wedding party.

Steph found a stunning sapphire, strapless floor-length dress with its classic sweetheart neckline. It had a layer luxe double-knit fabric, with a delicately ruched bodice. To give it a whimsical touch it had a top layer of soft English net that moved when she walked. Everyone agreed that the style and color looked stunning on Stephanie.

Lorelai chose a different style dress. So she and Amanda looked through the racks until they found a flirty one-strap neckline, and side-ruching detail, it was a sheath silhouette which was flattering on Lorelai. The two gowns were all made by Sorella Vita, an Australian designer.

Amanda was familiar with this designer and knew she would be able to find a dress for herself. Rory and Amanda together looked through the dresses and found a platinum sequin floor-length gown with a blouson bodice featuring a keyhole back. She thought that she could wear her long reddish blonde hair up in a sophisticated style.

For Gigi, they chose a platinum dress with a sweetheart neckline – and matching spaghetti straps which flows perfectly into a cocktail-length chiffon skirt.

Rory decided that she, Amanda, and Gigi, would wear Sapphire blue shoes and Steph and her mother would wear platinum shoes,

They all found similar silver hair pieces like Rory's to wear on their hair.

Rory decided that she would let Finn choose what the men would wear. She also had to call and get Davey's size so that Finn had his measurements when he went to the tailor to order the dinner jackets for the wedding. Once that was finished they all went back to the hotel to Amanda's apartment for lunch.

Amanda had turkey salad on croissants sent up from the restaurant along with some turkey tortellini soup and of course her scones and cookies. Rory was relieved now knowing that the wedding plans were falling in place. Her mother had found out that Reverend Skinner could come on Christmas Eve and perform an afternoon ceremony which would work best for all of them. So now all they needed to do was to decide on the time.

The woman enjoyed their time together and sat there until three pm when Lorelai agreed that she needed to head back to Stars Hollow. Rory told her mother that she and Finn would discuss the time for the wedding tonight and pick out the invitations. They figured next Friday would be a perfect time to break the news to the Gilmores and Hayden matriarchs. Amanda and Lorelai convinced Rory that she should host Friday night dinner the coming week so that she would be in control of the situation. She could invite Finn's parents, Luke, Lorelai, her father, grandmother, Gigi, and of course the Gilmores. Amanda promised that she would help her prepare the meal or she could order from the Italian restaurant that she and Finn were so fond of.

The girls left, and Rory returned to Finn's apartment to rest and get ready and wait for him to come home.

Logan woke up that Saturday morning in pain. He rang the nurse's call button, and she arrived quickly checking his traction, and after adjusting it, she took his blood pressure then gave him the pain medication through his IV. Slowly the medicine began to work, and he was dozing off when the orderly came in with his breakfast. He was struggling, trying to open the wrapper that covered his silverware with one hand when Honor walked in. She walked over and unwrapped the silverware for him.

"Hi little brother, how are you feeling today?"

"Like I was run over by a Mac Truck," he groaned taking a sip of the watery coffee.

Removing the cover off the food, she noticed that they gave him scrambled eggs, bacon, white toast for breakfast.

Well, I see they are feeding you. Except I don't know how they expect you to eat with a broken right arm in a sling and you in traction!"

She grabbed the call button and pushed it. Immediately a nurse came in.

"Mr. Huntzberger can I help you?" A pretty young nurse came in and asked.

"Yes you can, who selected his food? This man has a broken right arm which is in a sling and an IV in his left hand. He's in traction after having a 3 ½ hour surgery, yesterday, on his hip. I want to speak to the head of Foodservice now and the Nutritionist from Dr. McConnell's office immediately. I want this removed, and I want a protein shake for my brother brought up within 30 minutes, or heads will roll."

While Honor was firmly telling the nurse of her demands, Logan tried to hide a grin on his face. He had never heard this side of Honor. She sounded a lot like Mitchum, and he wondered if she spoke to Josh like that.

The nurse quickly took his tray away, and 15 minutes later a nurse's aide arrived with a pitcher of ice water and a cup with a straw, and a protein shake. She apologized for the mix-up and told them that Dr. McConnell would be there to see them in twenty minutes. Honor was handing Logan his shake when Mitchum came in.

"Honor, I thought I would beat you here this morning. I figured you would be busy with the boys. Where are my grandsons?" Mitchum asked as he walked into the room.

"The boys are with Josh, they will be here in about an hour to see their Uncle Logan. Carter is worried about him. Where is mom?" she asked him.

"I don't know I haven't heard from her. Has she tried calling you Logan?"

Logan removed the straw from his mouth and looked at him. "I don't know. I have been sleeping most of the time. Honor look at my phone to see if I have any messages. I don't think it has been on since I came into the hospital."

Honor looked at the desk drawer beside Logan's bed and pulled out his phone. It was dead.

"Logan, your phone is dead. I will call Josh to bring your charger with him when he brings the boys. "

"So Dad, the answer to your question is, I have no idea if she called me or not. But that doesn't surprise me."

Logan closed his eyes and winced with pain as he adjusted himself on the bed. There was a knock at the door, and Dr. McConnell walked in accompanied with his nutritionist and head physical therapist.

"Hello, Mr. Huntzberger, Honor. How is my patient doing this morning?" he asked Logan who just grimace.

"I hear you didn't like what the Food Service brought up this morning. I apologized for that. Logan, you might remember Rosemary Phillips from Yale? She is the nutritionist that will be in charge of your case. You are going to need to be on a special diet of high protein, preferable plant protein, for now, to help build your bones. I will let her explain that to you in a moment, and this is my head Physical Therapist, Mr. Mariano. He is in charge of your case and will become the man you will curse, hate and eventual respect by the time you are up and walking."

Jess had not paid attention to the name until he heard Seth say Huntzberger when he walked into the room. He looked at Logan laying in the bed, all broken and shattered. Jess had not seen him in six years and wondered what brought him back to Hartford. He knew that he had proposed to Rory and she did not accept it. He also knew that she has been living here in Hartford for the last four years recently getting a teaching job. They saw each other three years ago at Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Luke had told him that she recently got engaged and he hoped it wasn't to this loser.

Ever the professional Jess put out his hand and shook the hands of both Honor and Mr. Huntzberger. Logan looked at him like he might recognize him, but Jess pretended it was the first time they met. It was Mitchum who said something about the name.

"Mariano, there is an author that I have been trying to have joined my publishing company, he wrote a series of books called the Sub Sect. Are you familiar with the books?"

"Heard of them," Jess responded without saying more. He never agreed with the headshots or promotional photographs when his books came out. Instead, he let his partners publish the books, and as long as the royalty checks came in, he was happy so that he could focus on his career as a Physical Therapist. Jess would meet with his partners weekly at the publishing company but with the popularity of his new books the publishing company was growing, so he no longer needed to spend as much time there.

"Logan, this afternoon Mr. Mariano will be back to lower the traction and assess your mobility. The goal is to get you up and walking on crutches starting in five days, hopefully, next Thursday. We will leave you now in the capable hands of Rosemary, who will go over your diet program. I will be back later this afternoon. Any questions?"

"Yes, Dr. McConnell I do; can we have a word outside?" Mitcham said.

"Sure," Seth answered as he and Jess walked out the door. Jess went to the nurse's station to make notes on the chart that he had and to talk to the charge nurse, Meghan.

"Seth, I am glad that you are on my son's case. How soon will it be before he is transferred to your Rehab Facility?" Mitcham asked him.

"Well Mr. Huntzberger, that will all depend on Logan. First, we have to get those bones to heal. That is why a special high protein diet has been ordered. It is important and then there is his Physical Therapy. The Therapist, Mr. Mariano, is excellent. He is tough, and he will be straight with Logan. I have other's, but I know Logan and my other therapist will submit to his charm."

"Yes, I understand. Ok. Now there are some visitors that I don't want him to see, who do I see about that?"

"You can mention it to the charge nurse, but Logan will be the one who ultimately decides who he wants to see and who he doesn't, you do understand this. Logan is in charge of his recovery."

"Yes, yes I do. Ok, I will talk to the necessary people. I will be leaving tomorrow to return to London to finish business and to transfer Logan's business here. Do you think having him work will help with the healing?"

"Once his pain is managed, and he is mobile, I see no reason why he couldn't work at home or teleconference."

"Ok, Thank you Dr. McConnell. I will be in touch."

Mitchum returned to the room, and Seth joined Jess at the nurse's station.

"What was that all about?"

"Mitchum Huntzberger being himself. We had a name for him back at Yale, 'the Dark Lord.' I think it was Finn who came up with it. I had hoped that one day Logan could have gotten out of his father's shadow. But instead, he was sucked into that world when he graduated from Yale. Ok, enough about that. Remind me to tell you about my tales of Logan and the girls in his wake."

"I'll pass, let's go to the next patient," Jess said to Seth, and the two men proceeded down the hall to the next room.

Mitchum had returned to the room just as Rosemary had reviewed with both Logan and Honor the protein diet that he would be on. She recommended that he stayed hydrated with plenty of water and eat a balanced snack or meal every three to four hours to maintain his energy. A balanced diet should include a variety of healthy foods, such as lean meats, fruits, vegetables, whole grains, low-fat dairy products, and whole grains. She also recommended that his diet be higher in vitamin D and calcium and she gave him a list of food that he should be consuming. She was going to make sure that both the food service here at the hospital and also at the rehab center would have his meals prepared this way. She told him that the physical therapy exercises that he will be engaged in will help and allow him to heal faster. She reminded him that it could take up to 3 months before he would be walking without the aid of a cane. She smiled at him and left the room.

"Logan I will make sure that everything is in place, I will stop by tomorrow before I fly back to London." Mitchum then nodded at his son and turned walking out of the door.

"Well that was an interesting visit, "Honor said, "I will be right back Logan. I want to talk to Dad."

"I am not going anywhere Honor," Logan said and using the control by his bed he turned on the national news.

As she walked up to the nurse's station, she heard her father tell the nurse not to allow Finn Morgan or Rory Gilmore Hayden to visit his son. He also wanted to be notified if Shira Huntzberger contacts her son and he was to be told if a Sloane Wainwright reaches Logan.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Honor, I am just making sure that your mother and Sloane doesn't contact your brother."

"I can understand Sloane, and do you really think she will contact him? But you can't stop mother. I also heard you mention Finn and Rory's name. You can't stop Logan's friends from seeing him. Logan's friends are all he, and I have for support. You and mother are not supportive at all."

"Honor, you don't need to worry about anything, I have everything under control."

"Right like you had all along. Need I remind you that for the past six years my brother has been spiraling out of control. Logan started drinking when he and Rory broke up, and that has increased. You sent him to a hospital so he could get sober and he almost killed himself, and where were you? Not by his side when he was in the hospital being operated on. I know that you were off visiting your latest mistress. Yes, dad, I know, and I know about mom's affairs too. I think it's time you leave."

Honor turned around and marched back into her brother's room and shut the door.

"Logan, you need to fill out your health proxy papers now and change them. Dad is manipulating your care, I think it's time that you took control of your life."

"Honor what are you talking about?"

"He is out there right now dictating to the hospital staff who you can and can't see along with your care. If you want dad, to be in control of you for the rest of your life, fine, but if you want to get better and control your life and future than this is the first step."

"Ok, I will. Call the nurse, and we will fill out papers, and call Colin and have him bring the proper paperwork so it is all legal and dad cannot contest it.


	49. Part 2, June 24 Me, Batman

**June 22, 2017 Family Time**

 **Rory opened her eyes when she heard the sliding glass door behind her open and heard "Mama, me want to pay with Ooke."**

" **Come here you, where is Luke?"**

 **Finn was standing behind his son and walked forward sitting beside her in the other Adirondack chairs that they had on their back deck.**

" **He is going outside with Pops to play on the swing set. I wasn't sure if you want Liam there."**

" **Sure if your father is up to having both and as long as they keep the gate locked so Liam doesn't head out into the woods. I am worried about the ticks. Make sure they both have socks long pants and shirts on and tick repellent."**

 **Leaning down he kissed her on the lips, "Will do Boss Lady."**

 **She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Remember that the next time you forget who is in charge."**

 **He chuckled, Liam and crawled up on her lap and was pushing his father.**

" **My Mama, come me want to swing."**

" **Ok Monkey, Da will get you ready to swing." Finn then threw his son over his shoulder and brought him into the house.**

 **Where she was sitting she could see the kids play yard. Finn had insisted when they bought the place the kids needed a play yard with a fort, slides, tunnels and swings. So he and Colin researched the different playgrounds and play equipment and had this built for the children.**

 **Colin and Steph had bought the property adjacent to theirs, so they had a double compound. Right now, they could take a golf cart over to each other's home, which they did often, unless they had been out and then they drove by car. They had a golf cart access road that went from one home to the other. Rory decided she better go inside to make sure that Lucas put the tick repellent on and wore his shoes. He could easily talk the adults out of what he was supposed to do, very much like his father. He was stubborn and had a mind of his own.**

 **She walked into his bedroom just in time hearing him tell his father that he didn't need it because he had superpowers.**

" **Da, I am like you. I have superpowers and I can kill the ticks with my hand."**

 **Rory watched from the doorway as Lucas tried to do some Karate kicks and Liam behind him imitating him.**

" **Lucas Richard Morgan. You are going to put on the tick lotion and you are going to wear the long sleeve superman shirt with the cape and your jeans. You can wear your superman socks, but you must keep your shoes on. Even Superman wore shoes."**

" **Mama, please I want to wear my shorts.. It's hot outside."**

 **Shaking her head with her hands on her hips she said, "NO discussion little man. Look Liam is ready to go. So if you want to go out with G-pa you have to get ready."**

 **Finn looked at his son and said, "No good arguing with her Mate, it doesn't work. I know."**

 **Luke looked at his father and then his mother and grinned. He knew his father was right. Sighing he said, "Da when can we be the boss."**

 **Finn started to laugh, "Lucas as soon as I figure that out I will tell you. Maybe we should ask G-pa that question."**

 **Luke got dressed, he then turned to Liam and said, "Ok let's find G-pa and go play Superheroes. I am Superman and you can be Batman."**

" **No me Spidey-man."**

" **Ok c'mon." The two boys went running out of their bedrooms down the hall yelling for their G-pa and telling him they were ready. Finn put his arm around Rory's shoulder and whispered, "So when can I be the boss?"**

 **Whispering back, "Later tonight in the bedroom." He growled in her ear and the two of them walked out looking for Amanda and Ashlyn.**

 **Amanda was rocking and singing to her granddaughter in the nursery.**

" _ **Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree  
Merry, merry king of the bush is he  
Laugh, Kookaburra! Laugh, Kookaburra!  
Gay your life must be**_

 _ **Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree  
Eating all the gum drops he can see  
Stop, Kookaburra! Stop, Kookaburra!  
Leave some there for me."**_

 **They watched her and saw their daughter look up at her grandmother.**

 **They walked in. "Looks like someone, likes her G-ma's singing," Finn said to his mother.**

" **I used to sing this song to you."**

" **I remember," He says to her as he gives her a hug.**

" **Rory and I are going to sit on the deck. Do you want to join us? We can put Lyn in the carrier. You can wear it or one of us can wear it," he told her.**

" **I would enjoy that. She is such a doll. Finn she is such a good baby."**

 **Amanda and Finn got her ready to go sit on their deck. Rory made more coffee and another pot of tea. She looked at the clock and knew her mother, and Luke would be here soon. Bringing the tea out on a serving cart with her mother in law's homemade biscuits, some fruit, and coffee, she joined her husband and mother in law on the deck. She laughed as she watched her boys running around their G-pa. Suddenly she heard a car horn. Luke got excited and started to run to the gate.**

" **Oh, I forgot to tell you, Angus called earlier, and they are arriving today instead of tomorrow."**

 **Finn had the carrier on and walked off his deck towards the driveway. She turned to her mother in law and shook her head. Amanda smiled and looped her arm in hers as the two women walked off the deck and followed Finn.**

 **Running towards Finn were his two twin nephews, James and Jasper. They were 5 months older than Lucas and the cousins enjoyed being together. Angus and Mia spent most of their year in Australia, outside of Brisbane. When they were in the States they would stay in their penthouse apartment in New York City. Mia and Rory became close in 2011. Mia became her confident that night when she thought Finn was cheating on her.**


	50. Part 2 Chapter 33 Hold On

**Chapter 33 Holding ON**

December 5, 2011

At 3:30, Finn and Rory arrived at her appointment with Dr. DeGroff. She drank her water and was feeling very uncomfortable. Finn sat beside her in the waiting room with his arm around her,

"Love, are you okay?" he asked her as she squirmed in her seat.

"I will be as soon as they call me back into the office and I can relieve myself," she whispered to him.

The nurse called her back to the room where the Ultrasound was located and helped her on the table. Rory lowered her pants to below her navel and lifted her shirt.

"This gel is going to be cold," the technician told her as she began to move the wand across her abdomen. The technician began to type things as she moved the wand across her stomach and began to take measurements. Finn was holding on to Rory's hand and holding his breath. Finally, the technician moved the monitor toward them,

"Ok, Mom and Dad are you ready to see your little baby?" She adjusted the volume of the ultrasound machine, and they could hear the whoosh-whoosh of the baby's heartbeat.

"What's that?" Rory asked.

"That's your baby's heartbeat. And look here is the little hands and feet. See they are moving about."

"Look over here, you can see the right arm. You are eight weeks and four days pregnant. I would say you will have the baby about the beginning of July."

Finn had tears in his eyes when he saw his child, he looked down at Rory in awe, he bent over and gave her a deep kiss. "Love, we made this, that little bean is ours."

More emotional than usual, Rory began to cry,. "I know, this is very real now. I love you."

The technician was used to this reaction from first-time parents. She begins to wipe the gel off of Rory's belly and directs her to the bathroom so that she can relieve herself and reminded her to leave a sample to be tested. Rory finds Finn waiting for her beside the bathroom door, and they go back to the examining room where they waited for Dr. DeGroff.

Dr. DeGroff arrives and introduces herself to Finn and shakes his hand.

"Congratulations dad, so are you both ready to be parents now?"

"Yes, though I could do without the morning sickness."

"How bad is it? I can give you medication."

"Right now, she has been drinking peppermint tea and eating dry toast, " Finn began to explain, "As the day goes on Rory seems to be okay. Is it normal for certain odors to bother her?"

"That is very normal Rory, but you might find that it may get worse instead of better. I see you have only gained a pound and a half since your last visit so we will monitor your weight. As long as you are not losing weight, we have nothing to worry about. Everything looks good, so today you will need to stop at the lab for some blood tests. I will see you both at your next appointment in four weeks. If you have any problems, I want you to call me."

"Thank you," Rory said, as they stood up and shook her hand.

Finn put his arm around her shoulder as they walked down the long hallway toward the exit. They stopped at the reception area, where they made their next appointment and picked up 7 copies of the ultrasound. They planned on giving one to each of their parents, her grandparents, her father and grandmother Hayden and of course one for Angus and Mia.

Finn was so excited, as he explained to Rory how he wanted to keep a copy of one in a frame on his desk. They stood in the elevator smiling and talking about the baby and decided that since they were here at the hospital, it would be a good time for them to visit Logan.

As they approached his room, a familiar person was walking out of it. Rory stopped in her tracks, "Jess? What are you doing here?"

"Rory?"

Without thinking she quickly walked over and threw her arms around him. Jess beamed and returned her hug, then took a step back still holding on to her arms. Finn just stood there looking at them not saying anything.

"Rory, you look great. Are you here to see the grumpy patient?"

"If you are referring to Logan we are. Jess, I want you to meet my fiancé, Finn Morgan. This is Jess Mariano, my cousin, and Luke's nephew. He also is a famous author. Speaking of which, what are you doing here? Aren't you writing anymore or are you doing research for a new book?"

Finn put his arm around Rory's waist after he shook Jess's hand.

Jess stood there with his crooked grin, "I guess you didn't know, I am a physical therapist, and I work here at the hospital with Dr. McConnell. "

"Wait, when did you go back to school? Does Luke know? Because he never told me about this, and I can't believe my mother would have kept this a secret. By the way how long have you been working here?" She rambled.

"After I saw you in 2006, I decided to return to school. Here I was giving you advice about staying in school, and I didn't finish it myself. I applied to the University of Philadelphia since I was living there. You see, it was while I was in California I decided to become a Physical Therapist. Jimmy helped me get started, and between my income at Truncheon Books, and the royalties from my first, second, and third novels, I was able to pay for my schooling. I have been working for Seth, Dr. McConnell. for a year and a half now."

"Jess, why didn't you tell me when I saw you at mom and Luke's wedding? I am so proud of you."

"We weren't really talking then, remember? Engaged… huh. Well, I'm glad you are not engaged to Mr. Grumpy in that room. So are you still friends? "

"Well it's complicated," she told him.

"Listen I have to go to my next patient. Finn nice meeting you. I hope you treat her better than that guy in there did. She is something special."

He gave her a wink and his crooked smile and walked down the hall.

"Jess, wait." Rory ran over to him, "We need to have coffee, or lunch or something, I want you to get to know Finn. Give me your phone."

"Ror, what are you doing?" Jess asked her. Finn stood in the hall watching her interact with Jess. Finn wasn't sure if he liked this, but wasn't going to show her he was jealous. He knew how much she loved him and was no longer worried about losing her."

"I'm going to give you my phone number, it's a new one, I had it changed, but I will explain that to you later, and you will not have any excuse to see me. Oh and I want you to come to my wedding," Rory told Jess with a big smile on her face.

He handed her his phone, and she quickly typed in her new number in it. She called herself and smiled. "Now I have your number too."

"Is this ok with your fiancé that you have my number?"

Finn walked over to where they were standing and put his arm around her waist and smiled, "It's fine Mate. She can have your number. I already know that she's going to marry me, she has my heart."

Jess at that point noticed the double diamond heart around her neck and the beautiful engagement ring on her finger.

He smiled at her. "It looks like you are doing good." His pager on his belt went off, "Listen I have to go. I promise I will talk to you both soon." He started to jog down the hall.

Finn was standing at the nurse's station, and he turned to walk towards Logan's room. The nurse came over to them and said, "Can I have your names? Mr. Huntzberger has a limited amount of people he can see."

"Yes, Finn Morgan and Rory Gilmore Hayden, " he said thinking nothing of it.

"I am sorry, but you are not allowed to see Mr. Huntzberger."

"What? There must be some mistake. We have been friends of his for years."

"No, I am sorry Mr. Morgan, it specifically says on this paper that you are not to see Mr. Huntzberger."

"Finn let's go, I am sure there is some explanation for this. I will call Honor. I am sure she can explain what is going on."

Finn turned around and guided Rory to the elevator, and they both got on. Once on the elevator, he immediately called Colin. Colin was at a meeting, but the secretary told him that he would have him return his call as soon as he got out. Rory tried to get a hold of Honor, but her phone went straight to her voicemail, so Rory left her a message.

"Finn let's go back to your place and give the ultrasound pictures to your parents. We will figure this out later. We need to address the wedding invitations so people can RSVP. Tomorrow Sookie wants us to go to Stars Hollow and sample some cakes and mom wants to talk about the music. I told her we could be there by 4, will that work for your schedule?"

Finn was distracted, and at first, he didn't say anything. He quietly drove his car and pulled up into the parking garage of his hotel. "Finn, the Babe, are you okay?

He got out of the car and pulled her in for a kiss. "Yes, sorry Luv.."

Rory noticed that Finn seemed very distracted as they walked to the elevator inside the parking garage. The elevator stopped at the lobby, and Finn got off, "Rory, here are my keys to the apartment, why don't you go up and rest. I will be up shortly Love. I have some things that I need to go over to my office. I will meet you upstairs, let's say in an hour? Then we can go and show Mum, and Da, the picture of their newest grandchild."

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Yes," he pulled her in for a tender kiss. She watched him leave and walk to his office. Once the elevator door closed she leaned against the back wall of the elevator. She was very concerned about what they heard in the hospital. She wondered why they were no longer allowed to visit Logan? She decided to call Honor as soon as she was in Finn's apartment.

Finn walked into his office and sat down. He picked up his office phone and called Colin's office. This time when the secretary answered he told her it was Mr. Morgan from Morgan Enterprises and Holdings. He was put through right away. This was a code they used when it was important to talk to each other.

"Colin, do you know what's going on with Logan?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"We stopped by to see him today, and we were told that we were not allowed to see him. The nurse showed us a list with our names on it."

"I thought I took care of that. It's Mitchum. The day after his surgery I got a call from Honor to change Logan's Medical Proxy and Power of Attorney. Logan filled out the paperwork so that Honor has it now. Apparently before Mitchum left he made a list of approved visitors for Logan."

"So how long will it before we can visit him?"

"Logan is scheduled to be leaving the hospital Thursday and will be transferred to the rehab facility. I will talk to him tonight when I go over and tell him that you came by to visit him today but were stopped by the nurses. Logan has been asking for you and wondered why you haven't seen him since the operation."

"We have been busy with the wedding plans in fact if we hadn't been in that area today for another appointment we probably would have been there later in the week. I can't believe in nineteen more days I will be married. Do you think Logan will be able to attend the wedding?"

"I don't know. According to Robert and Honor, he has been giving the Physical Therapist a rough time. But the therapist gives it right back to him. Hey, has Rory heard from Olivia at all?"

"She hasn't mentioned it why?"

"Steph just called me from the city, Lucy was skiing with Lucas Till and a few other people up in Lake Placid and had an accident. They brought her back by helicopter, and she broke her right ankle and left knee. Seth will be operating on her tomorrow, and it will take at least eight weeks to recover fully."

"That is a freak accident. I have never heard of that before, and we ski all the time. Thanks, Colin and I will make sure I tell Rory.."

"I guess the conditions were very icy. According to Steph Lucas left and flew back to California for another audition, so Olivia went with her to the hospital. It looks like Lucy will be out of work for a while. Luckily she had been working for Steph and took the insurance that Steph offered, or she would be having problems financially."

"Rory has to work tomorrow, but I am sure she will go to the hospital later. Do you know what time the operation is tomorrow?"

"No, but I will have Steph call you. I will also check on why your names were put on that list, and I will make sure Honor knows not to put them on at the Rehab facility."

"Thanks, Colin, are you free tomorrow evening around 7? The tailor will be here to fit everyone for the suits."

"I will be there. See you tomorrow Finn."

"G'day Colin."

Finn hung up and quickly called Luke and Richard to remind them to come tomorrow evening to be fitted for their suits for the wedding. Thinking back to that dinner party he was amazed that it went off without much difficulty.

 _ **Rory agreed to host the Friday night dinner on December 2. She called her grandfather and told them that she was going to host Friday night dinner this time. Richard of course was excited to come to her home and Rory made Finn take down the picture over their bed and put it in the closet so her grandmother couldn't see it. Rory had been a nervous wreck all evening, but Lorelai and Amanda helped her with the hostessing.**_

 _ **Everyone arrived by 6:30 even though she told them to be there at seven. Finn was a gracious host and had sparkling grape juice for Rory so that her grandparents would not be suspicious. She had ordered Lasagna from her favorite Italian restaurant in Hartford, also an antipasto salad along with homemade Italian bread and an Italian Cream Cake. It was easier for Rory to set things up buffet style and everyone was able to fill their plate. She saw Emily look at her critically, but Amanda came up to her and told her not to worry about it. Finn had mentioned to his mother that Rory was worried because all her dishes were mismatched. So Amanda brought over Finn's grandmother's china that she had planned to give to Finn and Rory as a wedding gift. When Rory saw the china, she told Amanda that it was too beautiful to use. It was elegant bone china set in Cobalt blue and white, trimmed in gold on the edges. Amanda brought along the silverware which was also gold plated with a cobalt blue accent and the Cobalt blue goblets and wine glasses.**_

" _ **Rory, these belonged to Finn's grandparents. His grandmother made me promise to pass them on to Finn. Finn was their favorite grandchild, even though they loved Angus Finn was special to them. I think it was because he reminded them of their son Liam, he was so different from their oldest son Angus."**_

" _ **But, I can't.."**_

" _ **We insist." Grinning at her Amanda explained, "Rory, you will soon learn that when a Morgan insists on something you can't win. Especially when someone is as charming as Liam, or his son Finn."**_

 _ **Rory hugged Amanda and began to laugh and cry.**_

 _ **When Emily saw the dishes and silverware set out, she whispered to Richard, "These are beautiful. I wonder where she got them?"**_

" _ **Don't worry Emily, our granddaughter is an impeccable hostess, she has learned that from you."**_

 _ **Emily smiled and then began to fill her dish. Rory had the silverware wrapped in the Cobalt blue linen napkins she found earlier that week at Bed Bath and Beyond. She looked around the room and smiled, but as soon as she smelled the dinner, she had to excuse herself to go to the bathroom. Lorelai followed her and rubbed her back and helped her rinse her mouth. She slipped her a peppermint and told her not to worry.**_

 _ **Everyone found places to sit around the large dining room table. Rory took a small plate of food and spent most of her time eating the bread and the antipasto and never touched the lasagna. Finn sat beside her and filled her glass with ginger ale which also helped settle her stomach.**_

" _ **I think our little bean does not care for Italian food, Luv," he whispered in her ear.**_

" _ **No, it is craving fish or Japanese food tonight."**_

 _ **Finn chuckled and then stood up helping Rory clear the dishes. As the young couple worked in the kitchen, Lorelai and Amanda brought out the Italian Cream cake, coffee, tea, and brandy and began serving it. As they were sitting around enjoying their dessert, Rory and Finn explained why they wanted everyone to come.**_

" _ **We have decided to set a date for the wedding," Rory explained, " It will be a December wedding on Christmas Eve."**_

" _ **Oh that's wonderful news Rory, we have a year to plan it," Emily said.**_

 _ **Holding on to Finn's hand she said, "No Grandma, we decided that it will be this December 24. We have picked out the invitations and mailed them, and it will be held at the Manor House."**_

" _ **Lorelai talks to your daughter, there isn't enough time to plan an event like a Morgan/ Gilmore/ Hayden wedding. Don't you agree, Francine?"**_

 _ **Chris looked at his mother and squeezed her hand, and she didn't say anything. She could tell that he agreed with Rory.**_

" _ **Emily, the kids want a small private ceremony. I feel that since it is their wedding we should let them dictate what they want," Christopher told her.**_

" _ **But what about our friends, the DAR? There isn't enough time and where will she find a proper dress? David's Bridal shop? You know Lorelai that won't do."**_

 _ **Rory was beginning to get upset, and Finn put his arm protectively around her.**_

" _ **Grandma, I already bought my dress and so has my attendants."**_

" _ **Mom, Amanda and I went with Rory to Miss Celine's last Saturday and picked out her dress. It is beautiful, I know you will love it," Lorelai said to Emily.**_

" _ **Of course you have no problem with this Lorelai. You always have to do things your way. You never cared about the proper things to do, and now your daughter is just like you." Emily sat there scowling.**_

" _ **Grandma you have no right to talk to mom like that. This is what Finn and I want and since we are the ones getting married this is when it is going to be."**_

 _ **Rory ignoring her grandmother walked over to her grandfather and asked, "Grandpa, I was wondering if you would give me away?"**_

 _ **Richard looked at his wife and daughter in surprise.**_

" _ **Rory, I would be honored. Christopher, Luke did you know about this?"**_

 _ **Chris answered first, "Yes she called me earlier this week and asked if I would be upset if she asked you to give her away and I said no."**_

' _ **Rory, Finn why don't you explain how the whole family will be involved with the wedding," Amanda said at this point.**_

" _ **Rory and I have been discussing it, and we want to have a non-traditional wedding ceremony. The wedding will take place in the large dining room with a fireplace at the Manor House. The seats will be in a circle, and everyone will be standing in a circle around us. This will show the connection of the families our union has made," Finn began explaining.**_

" _ **We will then have the reception dinner and reception in the adjoining rooms."**_

 _ **As Finn and Rory explained to them how they had planned their wedding, Emily became more relaxed. Especially when Finn and Liam suggested that when they returned from their honeymoon, Francine and Emily could be involved in planning an elegant reception for them. in Januar,y where they could invite their friends from Hartford Society. The only stipulation would be no gifts. Instead they wanted people to give a donation to the local food pantry. Everyone was happy by the time the evening ended.**_

 _ **Finn escorted everyone back to the lobby while Rory said her goodbyes at the door remaining back in the apartment with Amanda.**_

" _ **Rory, dear, it was a successful dinner party. You are a natural at this. Are you feeling okay."**_

" _ **Yes, just a little tired," she responded as she hugged Amanda goodbye.**_

" _ **Go and relax love, Finn should be back shortly."**_

" _ **Thank you for all your help." She hugged Amanda again then shut the door when she left.**_

Finn finished his work and turned off his computer. Things were moving fast, he was concerned that something was amiss between him and Logan. He felt terrible that he hadn't seen Logan, so he pulled out his phone to send Logan a text.

 **Logan - sorry I haven't been around, we stopped by today, but we were told that we were on a list for people that couldn't visit you. F**

He then went upstairs to their apartment, Finn wasn't sure, but he was hoping that he can convince Rory to live here once they were married and sell her place.

She was busy at the table working on her lesson plans and finishing up the final exam that she would be giving next week. The last day of school for her was December 16th giving them a two-week honeymoon. He hadn't told her yet, but he planned on taking her to Byron Australia. They would return on January 7th, and she would start school as Mrs. Morgan on Jan 9th. They wanted to wait for the Society reception until the end of the month, but Emily held fast, and it was planned for January 14th.

Entering their apartment, he walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. She got up and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him very tenderly on the lips.

"Luv, I just heard from Colin, Lucy broke both legs skiing. They had to fly her here, and Seth will be operating tomorrow."

"Oh, no. Lucy broke both of her legs? How did she do that?"

"I am not sure exactly, but she broke her right ankle and her left knee. It will take at least 8 weeks of recuperation."

"Oh, poor Lucy. Finn, do you mind if I go to the hospital tomorrow to see her after school?"

"No love, go ahead, I figured you would, and anyway the blokes are coming over for the fitting for the suits."

"Babe, I need something to eat. Do you want to go out for some fish?"

Smirking Finn told her, "My Mum has made some Red Snapper, with roasted vegetables and potatoes and asked me if we wanted to come over to eat."

"Oh, that sounds delicious. I have the picture already in a frame so we can bring that over when we go."

Rory and Finn had gone to Baby's R Us before their appointment and found some picture frames to put the ultrasounds in. They bought four of them, one for Amanda and Liam, one for Lorelai and Luke and one for her father. The last one was different, and it was for themselves. She decided to give her grandparents just the picture in a Great Grandma Brag Book that Rory found knowing that Emily would carry that around with her wherever she went.

They walked into Amanda and Liam's apartment carrying the gift bag.

"Mum, the food smells so good," she told her future mother in law.

"Finn, Rory dinner will be ready shortly. How are the wedding plans dear?"

"Sookie has the cake under control, she is buying Davey his gray suit, she doesn't want us to get it for him. Gigi loved her dress and is excited to be at the wedding. The invitations came in today, right Finn? Did you bring them up or are they in your office still."

"Oh Luv, they are still in my office. I forgot them. I can get them later. Then we can work on those tonight."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead. He was still bothered by the incident at the hospital, and he was wondering if he would hear from Logan. Liam walked into the apartment and came over and gave his future daughter in law a kiss on the cheek before giving his wife a kiss on the lips. Rory was no longer embarrassed when they hugged her or gave each other a kiss on the cheek. Rory was drinking a club soda with lemon that Finn had poured for both of them. His father poured himself and Amanda a glass of red Zinfandel from Australia.

"Finn have you seen the weather forecast for tonight? We are supposed to get a nor'easter. Rory, are you staying here tonight?"

"I was planning on going to my home, this is the last full week of school, and I have an exam to give on Wednesday so tomorrow will be a review."

"I suggest that you two stay here at the hotel and have Finn bring you to school tomorrow in the Escalade."

Amanda put out a plate of vegetables, hummus, and dip and also some cheese and crackers for them to snack on while they wait for their dinner.

"Mum, Da, Rory and I have something for you."

Rory took out the gift bag and handed it to them. They bought them a card that said, "Congratulations Grandma and Grandpa." Amanda took the gift bag and opened it up. She read the card and smiled and handed it to Liam. She then looked at the picture frame with the ultrasound in it.

"Finn, Rory, this is amazing. Liam look, they are having a little one. Next year at this time we will have three grandchildren."

With tears in her eyes, she came over and hugged both of them.

Finn was smiling and said, "The baby is due in the beginning of July, Rory is eight weeks and four days pregnant."

"Well this call for a celebration," Liam said, and he called downstairs to the bar and ordered a bottle of champagne and a bottle of sparkling cider. They were sitting talking when the doorbell rang. Liam went over, and the head bartender came in with the cart that had the champagne flutes and both bottles. He thanked him and then he brought it into his apartment.

"A toast, to my new daughter, son and soon to be grandchild. May you both have many years of love and happiness. And Rory, may you have the patience of Jobe."

Rory almost spat out her sparkling cider and started laughing. "Dad, why would I need the patience of Jobe?"

"You are engaged to my son. You have known him for a while…. Let's just say I am sure the apple won't fall too far from the tree."

Amanda and Rory began to laugh. She put her hand on Finn's face as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I have a feeling our life will be filled with adventures."

"I am writing that in my vows, so luv I was thinking when we say our vows, what do you think of jumping off the scaffold with me?"

"Finn, no. I did it once. I am sure you will find something much more original."

"Rory dear, you jumped off a scaffold?"

"Yes, Finn was supposed to jump, but he hurt his ankle, sprained it I think, so I took his place. I jumped in a blue ball gown from a seven-foot scaffold with an umbrella and a wire on my belt around my waist. It was my first LDB event, and I had only met the boys a few times before that."

"Finn, why didn't I know about this?"

"Oh Mum, no worries, it was a long time ago…" Finn then whispered in her ear,

"Tattletale now you are going to pay." He began to tickle her.

Dinner was served, and it was delicious. Amanda had made a chocolate Torte for dessert, and they sat around and talked. They left his parents apartment around 7:30 and they went to the lobby to his office to get the invitations. They could hear the wind pick up and see the snow floating around. She grabbed his hand and said, "Let's go outside."

"Rory it's cold and snowing."

"I know, but it's always magical to walk in the snow."

"We did that on Thanksgiving, come on let's go upstairs and I will show you something magical." He kissed her deeply, and she gave in.

They picked up the box of the invitations. The invitations that they both agreed on was printed on Navy blue paper with silver pine needles on the top and the bottom with small snowflakes in the background. In silver they had written:

 **How Beautiful is the Day**

 **That is Touched by Love**

 **Together with our Families,**

 **Lorelai Leigh Gilmore/Hayden**

 **And**

 **Liam Finnegan Morgan II**

 **Invite you to share in the Celebration of their Love**

 **Saturday the Twenty fourth of December** **Two thousand eleven**

 **At 2 pm**

 **,**

 **Morgan Manor, Hartford, Connecticut**

 **Reception Immediately following.**

They returned to his apartment, and he started the fire in the fireplace, and they sat cuddled in front of it. He heard his phone ping, and he looked at the message.

It was from Logan.

 _ **Finn - I was unaware of the guest restrictions. I will make sure that when I move to the rehab facility, there will not be any restrictions. I wondered why I hadn't seen you. Thanks for contacting me. Logan.**_

After reading it, Finn felt better and put the phone away. Rory looked up at him and asked, "Is everything ok?"

"It is now," and he pulled her in closer to his side. "Are you feeling ok tonight?"

"Yes, I do whenever I am in your arms. So tell me Finn what type of a little boy you were?"

"Oh your normal little boy, just don't listen to any of their stories."

"How different was little Finn from the Finn I knew at Yale?"

"You don't need to know that."

He then began to kiss her and said, "I think I need to punish you for tattling Luv."

He began to tickle her and kiss her till she was laughing so hard she couldn't stop. He lifted her up and brought her to the bedroom where they continued to make love and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	51. Chapter 34 The Invitations

**Chapter 34. The Invitations**

December 6, 2011

School was canceled on December sixth when the Nor'easter came through Hartford Connecticut. Finn and Rory worked on their invitations, and when the snow let up, they went to the post office to mail them. They decided to stop at the hospital to see when Lucy was going to be operated on. They got off the Orthopedic floor and walked over to the nurses station. Standing there talking to the nurses was Jess.

"Hey Jess," Rory said giving him a hug.

"Nice to see you both again. What brings you back to the Ortho floor are you here to see your ex?" Jess asked shaking Finn's hand.

"No, we came to see our friend Lucy Baldwin. She was rushed here after she broke both her legs skiing. We heard that Seth was doing the operation today."

"Yes, Seth is upstairs getting ready to do the operation. The operation will take a few hours. Do you two want to grab something to eat? I was heading to the cafeteria now before I drive over to the rehab center," Jess asked.

"What do you think, Babe?" Finn looked at Rory.

"That's sounds great, Jess. We can talk before you head over to rehab and we go upstairs to the lounge to wait to find out about Lucy." Rory smiled at Jess taking Finn's hand they walked beside Jess as he led them to the elevator and took them down to the cafeteria where they ordered their food. They found a quiet table where they could sit and talk. Rory sat there and enjoyed her soup and grilled cheese sandwich listening to Finn and Jess talk.

Finn asked Jess questions about his books. He was intrigued with them since he read them when he was home in Australia. He loved asking him questions about how he started the book and what was his inspiration. Finn was surprised when Jess told him that Rory was the one who inspired him to write and then explained how he got his job working at Truncheon books. It didn't take long before the conversation turned to Logan.

"Rory, Finn, have either of you seen Logan since the operation," Jess asked as he finished his lunch.

"No we stopped by yesterday, and we were told we couldn't visit him. Do you know why?" Rory told him.

"That's strange because he asks me about you all the time," Jess replied.

"What do you mean, Jess?" Rory asked him.

"He wants to know why we never got back together when you graduated from Yale. He is miserable and won't help and refuses people to visit him. They moved him to Rehab this morning but if he wants to walk again and have a normal life he has to work on his recovery."

"Does he listen to his sister?" Rory asked him.

"I'm not sure. I overheard an argument between his sister and his father."

Rory looked over at Finn and raised her eyebrow at him. "Finn your quiet?"

"I was thinking, maybe it's time for me to go and visit him with Robert and Colin."

"I could go too," she added.

"Rory I really don't want you to get involved. Logan and I need to talk."

Rory squeezed his hand," Okay but maybe he will listen to me."

She smiled at Finn then reached into her purse and took out the invitation to their wedding with Jess's name on it.

"Jess, there was another reason we came today. I was hoping to see you so I could give you this." She handed him their wedding invitation.

Jess looked at the silver envelop and turned it around in his hand. Then he looked up at the two of them. "What's this?"

"Open it." She sat there with a shy smile on her face as he opened up their wedding invitation. Jess gave her his crooked smile, "You two aren't wasting your time are you?"

Finn beamed and took her hand in his. "Mate you know how special she is and when you know it's right you leap. Jess, I lost her once, and I knew that I wasn't going to let her go this time."

Rory reached across the table and squeezed Jess's hand.

"Jess, Finn and I want you there. It's a small wedding, just family and close friends. I always considered you as both even when we didn't speak for so long. I might have never had finished Yale if you hadn't reminded me about the mistake I was making. Please say you will come."

Looking at her he knew he couldn't disappoint Rory. He actually liked Finn despite him going to Yale and being one of Logan's friends. Jess could see that Rory was truly happy. Jess reread the invitation, noticing that the wedding wasn't in Stars Hollow but here in Hartford at the Morgan Manor Hotel on Christmas Eve.

"How did you convince your mother not to have it in Stars Hollow?" Jess asked her raising his eyebrows.

"Seriously Jess, it would never be small if it was in Stars Hollow."

"True. Finn have you been to crazy town?"

"Yes I have Mate, and I find it entertaining," he chuckled.

Jess looked at his watch, " I hate to end it, but I have to go to the rehab center now and work with your grumpy friend. Finn, it was great seeing you again. I promise I will be at your wedding."

The three of them stood up and cleaned up their table and began to head to the elevator. Rory stopped him and put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Jess. This means a lot to me. Please text me your address."

He kissed her cheek and smiled, "I will." He turned and shook Finn's hand before he stepped into the elevator.

The operation was successful, but for Lucy to heal correctly, she would need to wear a brace to keep her leg immobile and endure many weeks of physical therapy. She had not heard from Lucas since she was transferred to Hartford General Hospital and he returned to California. She was told today that it would take six to eight weeks of therapy and recovery time. Suddenly Lucy was beginning to feel depressed when she realized that she would need extensive physical therapy and her acting career will be on hold.

Jess walked into her room and smiled, "Hi Lucy, I'm Jess Mariano, and I will be your physical therapist. How are you feeling today?"

"Sore and bored," Lucy pouted..

"I hear we have a friend in common," Jess said to her as he checked her chart.

"Really who? "Lucy grumbled. She really didn't want to make small talk to this man. All she wanted to do was lie here and feel sorry for herself. She needed to wallow and wished she had a tub of ice cream.

"Rory Gilmore," he told her with a smirk.

"You know Rory? I haven't seen her since the Halloween Party in the city?"

"Yes and don't be surprised if she stops by. She and Finn both came the day you were operated on and has called to check up on you."

Lucy's face brightens up with a smile. She was feeling lonely and neglected since Lucas hadn't even called her. "Rory has always been a good friend even when I wasn't to her."

"Rory is a special person. Hey, it might seem bad now, but I promise we can make you better. Alright?" Lucy sighed and then nodded.

"Good. Now let me explain what we have planned for you. You and I are going to get to know each other very well. This rehab might seem hard and grueling, but the good news is that it will be in one of the best Orthopedic Rehab centers on the east coast. Dr. Seth did your surgery, and he is one of the best. I guess you might know him from Yale?"

"No, I never met him until the day of the surgery. Our paths never crossed when we went to Yale."

"Huh, I just assumed since you are good friends with Finn and Rory. Rory was very relieved to hear that he was the one doing your operation. Well, that doesn't matter. First, we need to get you out of this bed and into a wheelchair. It is important for your recovery to get you to sit up and out of bed. Later today you will meet with Rosemary the nutritionist both here and at our Rehab center. Dr. Seth is a big proponent on nutrition and eating the right food. She will set up a diet for you that will be high in calcium and Vitamin D which will include Protein Shakes. In about two weeks you will be moved to the Rehab center, and you and I will become good friends."

"Will I be able to dance again, ski and walk without a limp?"

"Of course, I will have you dancing in no time. Dr. Seth will come back in later and explain what he actually did and the brace that you are wearing. So today I will lift you and put you in this chair. Then later we can have an orderly put you in a wheelchair and get you out of this room. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great. Thanks Dr. Mariano."

"No, it's Jess." Jess gave her a wink and a smile. He pushed the blankets back and helped her put on a robe since she was in a hospital gown.

"I'll get a nurse to come in and help you with a sponge bath. You will feel much better after that. Now put your arm around my neck." Fayth, the nurse's aide that was assigned to her room, had followed Jess into the room and assisted him with Lucy. He moved the special chair close to the bed, and he lifted her up and placed her in the chair. Fayth helped Lucy adjust her robe making sure she was covered then raised the legs making sure her leg with the knee, and ankle braces were elevated. She put a pillow behind her bed and then covered her with a blanket.

"Lucy, I have to go and see my other patients, but I promise I will be back later with Dr. Seth and we will go over your therapy. Fayth are you okay here helping Lucy?"

"Yes, Mr. Mariano." She gave Jess a small smile, and her eyes him followed out of the room.

"He's nice to look at isn't he?" Fayth said to Lucy.

"Not bad at all. I guess I will be seeing a lot of him."

"Mmmm," Fayth replied, and the two girls giggled.

"I will get Grace, who will be one of your LPNs that will help you with your sponge bath. Now on the chart over there, you will see the names on the whiteboard. The floor charge nurse is Erica, she is awesome, and you will like her a lot. She will be in later and go over your medication and your pain level. Then below her name is Jasmine, she is the nurse that has been assigned to your case along with Colleen. Every patient has two nurses during the day. Your evening nurses are Barb and Beth. I am one of the aids assigned to your room along with Erin. Would you like some magazines?" Fayth asked her.

"I'm not sure. Do you know where my phone is?"

"I think everything is right here in this cabinet." Fayth went over to it and found her purse and handed it to her.

"Lucy, Grace will bring in some personal care items for you. Our job is to help you heal, and the first part of that is making you feel comfortable. There is an outlet right here so that you can charge your cell phone. Here is the remote, this button is for the TV, the large button is for the nurse, and you can also use the hospital phone to call people."

Lucy pulled out her phone and looked at it. It was dead. She searched for her charger and didn't have one.

"I guess this won't work. I don't have my charger."

"No worries, I have the same phone. I will bring in my charger for you to use today."

"Thank you, but you don't need to do that."

"Hey, it's no problem." Fayth smiled at her and left.

Lucy turned on the television for background noise and closed her eyes, reliving the ski accident. She and Lucas were having an argument about returning to California. He had a chance to do a television series and wanted to return the next day. She wanted to stay and spend the holidays with her father and her stepmother. She turned and headed down the hill not listening to him and didn't pay attention to the signs. She lost control of her skis and the next thing she knew she was tumbling down the hill and when she woke up, she was in an ambulance.

When Rory arrived at the hospital with Ashlyn she went directly to the room that the receptionist told her. It was on the same floor as Logan was, but Logan had already left for the rehab center. Rory knocked at the door, and Lucy's eyes fluttered open. When she saw Rory standing there with a bouquet of flowers, she began to cry.

"Hey you," Rory said and went over to give her a hug. "Are you in pain?"

"No, yes. I am just so happy to see someone."

"Oh Luce, I can be here whenever you need anything. Lucy, this is Ashlyn Morgan, Finn's sister."

"Hi," Ashlyn said to Lucy leaning over and giving her a gentle hug. Ashlyn took the flowers from Rory and took out the vase that Rory brought from her tote bag and filled it with flowers arranging them for Lucy. She set them on the shelf by the window so that Lucy could look at them.

"Can we call a nurse? What do you need?"

Fayth and Grace walked in. Fayth was carrying her phone charger and immediately plugged into the outlet and plugged it into Lucy's phone. Grace who was carrying in a basin with a collection of personal items for Lucy put it on the table by her chair.

"I see you have company. Hi, I'm Fayth, and this is Grace. We were going to give Lucy a sponge bath. Would you girls mind stepping out?"

"No, not at all. Lucy, we will be right back. I can pick up something for you at the gift shop?"

"Rory, could you call Olivia and ask her to stop by my place and pick up a few things for me. I know she is coming over with Robert."

"Of course, what do you need?"

Lucy couldn't think so both Grace and Fayth made some suggestions, some comfortable nightgowns, underwear, loose-fitting pants, robes, a phone charger and anything else they could think of that would make her feel comfortable. Plus a change of clothes.

Rory and Ashlyn left the room and walked down the hall towards the waiting room when she noticed Jess walking down the hall. Jess smiled and walked up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you made it today to see Lucy. She could use the company."

"Yes, she started crying when she saw me. Will she be okay?"

"Of course," he said smugly, "Lucy has the best doctor and therapist on the eastern seaboard." Rory gently pushed his shoulder and grinned. Jess noticed a beautiful blonde standing beside Rory.

Smiling his sexiest smile he said, "Hello there, I am Jess Mariano."

Ashlyn's faced spread into a big smile at the handsome man who just gave her future sister in law a kiss on her cheek.

"Rory, do I need to tell my brother that you kiss handsome doctors in the hospital?" she teased her.

Rory laughed and said, "Haha, it's just Jess. Jess, this is my future sister in law, Ashlyn Morgan."

"Just Jess? Now that you are marrying Finn I have been reduced to Just Jess. My heart is broken," Jess said mocking her holding his hands over his heart.

Rory slapped his arm again. Rory grinned happily to have Jess back in her life, teasing and mocking her. She had missed him so much and never realized it until today when they began this banter back and forth.

"You must tell me how you know Rory? Are you one of her old boyfriends?" Ashlyn asked him as they went over to the waiting room to talk.

"Do you want to tell her how we know each other, Doogie?"

"Doogie?" Ashlyn looked at Rory in surprise. Finn had told her that he and the boys used to call her Reporter Girl or mother when they were in college. So she was surprised when she heard this nickname. "Did you go to Yale too?"

"God no," Jess said and smirked at Rory. "Doogie and I go way back to high school. She was my first love."

Rory smiled at him shyly and nodded.

"Rory, does Finn know about him? Do you have any other old boyfriends you are hiding?" Ashlyn teased.

Rory blushed and said, "No not all of them, which is okay. Just the important ones. Plus I don't need to know all of his old girlfriends."

"No that's for sure. You don't want to go there," Ashlyn said.

"I take it that Finn was a typical Yale Dick head?" Jess teased.

" Hey, you're talking about my brother. But you are right he was a real dick head until he met Rory," Ashlyn said to Jess smiling at Rory. "Since Rory came into his life he has changed. He is no longer a wanker. Rory makes him happy, and I have the old Finny back. "

"Thanks Ash, he did act like a wanker at Yale," Rory said squeezing her hand.

"Look at you. You are sounding like an Aussie now. I guess we are rubbing off on you," Ashlyn teased.

"Well if Finn becomes a dick head again, you know where I am. I take it that Finn hasn't met Dean or Bible Boy from Chilton yet?" Jess asked her.

"Finn knows Tristan, and they are good friends, but no, he has never met Dean. I haven't seen Dean since my sophomore year in college. Finn saw him but never met him. He probably wouldn't remember him because he was pretty drunk that day. Jess I know he was never your friend, but have you run into him at all when you have been back in Stars Hollow? Is he still married to Lindsay?" Rory asked him.

"No according to the gossip at the diner, he divorced Lindsay, and now Dean is married to someone named Jenny and lives somewhere out west. I think they have a few kids by now. So where are you lovely ladies heading?"

"Lucy is getting a sponge bath so I thought I would stop at the gift shop and pick up some things for her. I have to call Olivia and see if she can bring her some items from her apartment in the city."

"Well, I will catch you later. Ashlyn, it was really nice meeting you." Jess smiled at her and put his hand out to shake hers. He was never attracted to blondes before, but there was something about her impish smile, the way she teased Rory and her sparkling blue green eyes attracted him. He wanted to get to know her. Ashlyn put out her hand and took his in hers.

"It's so nice to meet you too," Ashlyn said as their hands touched and their eyes locked. "I hope we get to meet again."

"Yes, definitely. Do you live around here?" Jess asked her.

Rory stood there with her arms folded across her chest and tried to suppress a grin as she watched Jess and Ashlyn together. There definitely was an attraction there. They said their goodbyes and Jess turned to Rory and said, "I'll be calling you, Doogie."

"You do that Dodger," she said and kissed him again on the cheek.

He turned and went down a different corridor smiling and thinking tonight he was going to call Rory and get Ashlyn's phone number. Rory watched him leave. Picking up her phone she called Olivia.

While Rory and Ashlyn were at the hospital visiting Lucy and talking to Jess; Finn, Robert, and Colin went to see Logan at McConnell Orthopedic Rehabilitation Center that was down the street from Hartford General.

Logan was sitting in a chair with Honor beside him when they arrived in his room. Jess was supposed to arrive in thirty minutes to begin his physical therapy, and he was not looking forward to it. Finn knocked at the door, and the three men walked into the room. Logan looked at them, and his face broke out in a smile. Finn looked at Logan and knew at an instant that the smile on his face was not sincere. They had been friends for many years, and as soon as Colin and Finn saw that smile, they knew that he wasn't really happy to see them.

"Nice to finally see you, Finn," Logan said sarcastically to Finn. "Is Rory with you or are you planning to keep her away from me."

"Sorry Mate, there was some confusion at the hospital, and we were not allowed to see you." Finn glared at him and was not going to back down.

Honor went over to Finn, " I must apologize for that. My father took it upon himself to restrict Logan's visitors. I never had a chance to call Rory. Please tell her that I'm sorry. How is she doing?"

"She told me to tell you that she will be stopping later. She went with Ashlyn to visit a friend of hers who was in a ski accident."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear about that. Will her friend be okay?" Honor asked him.

"Logan, you remember Lucy, Olivia's roommate at Yale who dated Marty, the bartender. She was at the opening of my gallery?" Robert explained.

"Yea, I remember her," Logan said showing very little interest.

"She was in a ski accident in Lake Placid and broke her left knee and right ankle. Seth operated on her Monday, and they will be transferring her to this rehab center in a few weeks."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Wow this must be a blow to Rory. Two of her old friends were in accidents," Logan said glaring at Logan.

"Yes it bothers her, and she will be here soon," Finn said sitting down on a chair that was in the room.

Finn was quiet as he sat there only offering a few answers when a question was directed to him. He really needed to talk to Logan and could not understand why Logan was upset with him, since he and his girlfriend put Rory through hell. Finn was lost in thought when they heard a knock at the door. Logan looked up, and his face brightened as soon as he saw her.

Rory walked into the room and said, "Would you like some more company?" She noticed the smile on Logan's face, so she walked over to Honor first and gave her a hug.

"Hey how are you doing?" Rory asked her. Ashlyn followed her into the room and also gave Honor a hug.

"I'm fine. Robert was just telling us about your friend who was in the ski accident."

"Yea, poor Lucy, both legs are in a brace. Right now she can't get around, and she is in a wheelchair. She has the best though. Seth did the operation, and Jess is there as her therapist. In a few weeks, they are going to transfer her here

Ashlyn smiled at Logan. She has known him since she was a little rugrat. He used to tease her along with Colin and Finn. But she noticed that there was sadness behind his eyes whenever he looked at Finn. She followed his gaze towards Rory. She had a feeling that Logan had feelings for her. Was he one of her old boyfriends too? Ashlyn walked over hugging Colin and Robert before standing beside her brother, who pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. She gave her brother a smile and sat down when he got out of the chair he was sitting in. Finn went over and leaned on the window sill beside the bed and watched Rory.

Rory then went over and hugged both Colin and Robert before she went to Logan. She sat on the edge of his bed and looked at him. Very seriously she said, "Logan, can we talk privately?"

Finn looked at his fiancée and raised his eyebrow at her. This was not what they talked about. Together they were going to tell Logan about their wedding plans and give him the wedding invitation.

Logan looked at her and smiled. This is what he wanted, to be alone with her and apologize for what happened. He wanted to let her know that he was still in love with her and that she should not marry Finn, because it would be a big mistake if she did.

Finn walked over to her, "Rory?"

Rory took his hand and squeezed it. "Finn, it's ok. Logan and I need to talk first, then you and I will talk to him. Will that be okay Logan?"

"Yes, that's okay with me."

Logan looked over at Robert, Colin, and Honor and gave them a smug smile. Ashlyn watched his expression and was concerned. She felt sorry for him because she knew how much Rory and Finn were in love.

Rory got up and put her hand on Finn's cheek and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back then pulling her close to him he put his forehead against hers

"Are you sure?" He asked before he kissed the tip of her nose.

She nodded her head. Finn turned, and everyone followed him out of the room.

Rory sat down again on the edge of the bed, so she was close to the chair where Logan was sitting. She reached over and took his hand in hers.

"Logan," she said slowly, "We need to talk."

"Ace this sounds serious. What's this about?"

"I have things to tell you, and it isn't going to be easy for me."

"Okay…." he said leaning his head down and looking up at her face.

"Logan, after my graduation day you left, and we never spoke again. You never tried to contact me the whole time that I was on the campaign trail. I missed you and hoped that you would call me on my phone. The longer I was on the trail, the more I realized that I had been selfish. I let my mother and your father get into my head. But as the weeks went by I became confused. You see, I was still mad at you for all the times you cheated on me. The first four weeks I was on that bus all I did was think about you and I made my pro/con list. I finally decided that I needed to see you. When I realized that at the beginning of July we were going to be near Palo Alto California, I contacted Stephanie, asking her for your address. When we arrived in California, I had had this plan, I was going to surprise you. I was going to apologize; have you show me the avocado tree and if you asked me again this time I was going to say yes. The second day we were there we had no campaign speeches to cover, so I had a day off and taking a taxi I went to your apartment. If I didn't find you at home, I was going to go, to your office."

Logan looked at her in surprise, "Ace...I never knew, why didn't someone tell me….. you mean that we could have been together?"

"Logan, it doesn't matter now, because it wasn't meant to be."

"What do you mean?"

"When I got out of the taxi and I saw you… you were kissing a blonde. It wasn't a friendly kiss but a passionate one. I stopped in my tracks and watched how you pulled her close to you and kissed her neck. I immediately realized how stupid I was and that of course, you moved on, just like you did with Honor's bridesmaids. You never really love me. It was then that I realized that it was time for me to move on too."

Rory felt the tears fill her eyes and knew that she had to tell him about what happened next. How she had a miscarriage back in her hotel room and had to be rushed to the hospital, but she couldn't. She was still afraid to share her secret with him.

Logan put his hand on her face and said, "Rory she meant nothing to me. None of them meant anything to me. I was lonely, and I missed you."

"Logan, I missed you and I was lonely too, but you no longer loved me. If you really loved me, then you would have reached out to me, but you never did. "

Logan looked at her and whispered, "Rory I'm sorry. I really love you."

She put her fingers on his lips and then continued.

"In 2008 I came back to the east coast and went to New York City with a friend. Lane got me a pass to get into a hot new club, it was New Year's Eve. I didn't know it was Finn's club and I saw you there with the same blonde. We stayed for a while then we left and went to Times Square to see the ball drop. I returned to the campaign trail press corps and went to work in other places. I followed you in the papers, TMZ, and Page Six which all documented your romances. I finally began to date and found a career I love. Then this past September…. "

"Rory, I was foolish… they meant nothing. I didn't know where you were." Tears began to form in Logan's eyes. He lost all that time; he could have had her back.

"Logan you didn't try. I was back here teaching for a year in Hartford, when Finn and I literally ran into each other at the coffee shop. I hit his car that day when I was leaving my parking spot. When I got out of the car and saw Finn, time stood still…. and something special happened between us." Rory looked at Logan and let go of his hand. "Logan, that night you left, my mother tried to console me. She said, 'Ror, when the right man comes along and asks you to marry him you won't hesitate.' Logan, I never hesitated when Finn asked me, because I knew he was the one I was going to grow old with. He is my Richard."

"Why Finn? It's supposed to be us. I love you."

Rory wiped her cheek a tear slowly leaked from her eyes. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Logan I loved you in college, and I will always love you. You were my first real boyfriend, my first lover and my friend. I valued our friendship, and I miss it. Finn misses you too. He has always been there for you along with Colin and Robert, and we don't want our marriage to come between your friendship with him"

"Rory, I have missed you too. You can't marry him; you don't love him."

Just then the door to his room opened up, and Jess walked in.

"Hey Ror, what are you doing here? I thought you were visiting Lucy at the hospital?"

"Rory, you know Jess?"

"Logan, this is Jess. My Jess, the author of the Subsect, my friend from Stars Hollow?"

"The author?" Logan asked in surprise.

"Yup, that's me, Jack of all trades. I'm not only your friendly physical therapist but a successful author and one-third owner of Truncheon Books Publishing company. I didn't think you knew who I was, and I figured it didn't matter. Your my patient now," Jess replied smirking.

Logan looked at Jess then back again at Rory. He wasn't finished talking to her yet.

Logan grabbed her hand and said, "Please don't go."

Rory turned to Jess and said, "Jess could you give Logan and I a few more minutes? Please?" He noticed her eyes were filled with tears. She gave him her best Bambi eyes that she knew would make him cave. He hesitated.

"You're killing me Doogie. Okay, five minutes that's all you get."

With a big grin on her face she said, "Thanks Jess. Could you also send Finn in here too please."

"Now you have me running errands for you, Gilmore? This is it. Five minutes and I will be back."

Finn walked in and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed with Logan still holding her hand. He noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

"Love, are you okay?" he asked her putting his arm protectively around her shoulder.

"I am Babe." Rory then reached into her bag. "Logan, Finn and I want you to come to our wedding." She and Finn handed him the wedding invitation.

Logan took it in his hand and opened it and looked at the date. "Christmas Eve?" he said looking at them. "You're not wasting any time."

"No, I picked the date. I want to start the new year as Mrs. Finnegan Morgan and because I'm a teacher we have time to go on a honeymoon."

Logan looked at Finn then again at Rory. "I don't know what to say." How could he go to the wedding and witness them getting married? It was supposed to be him standing at the altar watching her in a vision of white lace walking down the aisle.

"I don't think I can go. I can't walk."

"Logan, listen to me, Mate. We both want you there."

Logan just looked at them, first at Rory then at Finn. He wished he was able to stand up and pull her into his arms and kiss her. Logan knew that if he kissed her she would know how much he loves her, then she would not marry Finn. Sitting there in his chair looking at them a feeling of rage and jealousy was beginning to consume him. How could they ask for his friendship because he knew that whenever he saw them together he would be coveting Finn's wife. They actually wanted to forgive him after what his ex-fiancée put her through. He closed his eyes then opening them he saw Rory and knew if he wanted to see her again he had to say yes, so he nodded his head.

Without knocking, Jess walked back into the room like he was in charge and announce, "Sorry guys, but your five minutes are up. I have to take Mr. Grumpy Pants to therapy. Rory, Finn, I will be seeing you both very soon."

 _Jess walked over to Rory and quickly gave her a kiss on her cheek. Then he went and helped Logan stand up. Jess moved the wheelchair near where Logan was_ sitting in and locked the wheels. He helped Logan into the chair, adjusting the footrests, then he unlocked the wheelchair and wheeled him out of the room.

As Jess was wheeling him down to therapy, Logan said, "I knew you looked familiar, but I couldn't remember. You are an author, and you are part owner of a publishing company? You have come a long way. How did you get here?"

"To be honest, Logan, I didn't have the beard or mustache, and we both had a thing for Rory. I grew up and went back to school. When I saw how Rory was wasting her life living with her grandparents, I realized I was doing the same thing. I see you received their wedding invitation. We have work to do if you plan on dancing with her at their wedding."

"I'm not going…"

"You should. It will help you get better. You need to move on. If I could do it, you can."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked him.

"I love Rory too." Jess finally admitted. "I have been in love with her since we were kids, but it wasn't in the stars for us. Rory found her match and I am happy for her."


	52. Part 2 Chapter 35 Confrontation

**Chapter 35 Confrontation**

December 9, 2011

Every morning, Rory woke up with her head in the "dunny" and Finn sitting on the floor beside her holding her hair away from her face and rubbing her back. The first time it happened, he was very worried, so he spoke to both his father and Angus about it. Angus smiled and reassured him that soon it would be over, and she would feel better. His father suggested that he ask his mother what to do. Amanda suggested that he have a pot of ginger or peppermint tea in their apartment and plenty of biscuits or crackers for her to nibble on. Fortunately for Rory, the strawberry pop tarts seem to settle her stomach with the peppermint tea. So, every morning, Finn would bring her a cup of peppermint tea and a strawberry pop tart. Once she ate that she was able to keep food down.

On the morning of the snowstorm, Finn had insisted that Rory take the Escalade to work that day. Fourteen inches of snow fell during the night, and even though the sun was out, the snow was still falling, and the streets of Hartford were covered with snow. The plows had been working all night, but the side streets were still thick with snow. As Rory drove his Escalade through the snow-covered streets, she wished she was back in Finn's apartment cuddled up in his arms. He was so attentive to her needs and worried about her even though she reassured him that it would get better. She kept her peppermint Life Savers in her purse and her desk drawer so whenever she felt nauseous at school, she would pop one in her mouth.

Rory pulled into the parking lot and walked into the school. Despite the bad weather, she was early again this morning, which gave her an extra thirty minutes to prepare for her classes before the students came in. She was anxious for today to be over. This week was exam week, and she was scheduled to give her exams today. This would give her the rest of the week to grade the exam before the winter break. She was hoping to get them all corrected and the grades into the office before Friday. However, she had been so tired lately that she found herself falling asleep as she corrected her students' papers. Rory was beginning to feel stressed; she had so much to do before the wedding. The emails were now arriving from the guest who were attending the wedding. She needed to meet with her mother in law and go over seating arrangements, and today she planned on meeting Olivia and Stephanie after school at the Rehab Center so they could visit with Lucy. She hoped that she would also be able to see Jess and Logan. Even though she was with Finn now and deeply in love with him, she still missed Logan. He was her first love, and even though they had bad times, the good times were always there. She did not want Finn to lose the friendship that they had shared.

As she was going over her lists of things to do and checking her calendar, she realized that the 12-week appointment that they had made for the Ultrasound was when they would be in Australia on their honeymoon. Now she was beginning to worry, what were they going to do? Finn and Rory planned their honeymoon so that they would be at his family's home for two weeks. Rory was looking forward to spending time at the home where Finn grew up. She had heard so many stories and saw so many pictures that it was important for her to share this with him just as he has shared Stars Hollow with her. They also talked about looking at property, hoping to find something for themselves. They wanted to have a home in Australia, so next year they could bring their little family of three there.

Rory sat back in her chair and placed her hand on her stomach. It was just getting hard, and people didn't realize that she was pregnant yet. She began to picture a life for their child. Would she return to work here as a teacher, a job that she loved, or would she want to be home with their baby? They hadn't spoken about it yet, and the thought of letting someone else care for her child bothered her. She wondered how Finn felt about this, and she realized that she needed to start a list.

Rory lifted the lid on her laptop and pulled up her folder that was named Pro/Con.

 _ **Work**_

 _ **Continue to teach or stay at home**_

 _ **Pro Con**_

 _ **Where should we live?**_

 _ **Finn's apartment at Hotel**_

 _ **Pro Con**_

 _ **Her home**_

 _ **Pro Con**_

 _ **Childcare**_

 _ **Pro Con**_

As Rory started her Pro/Con list, she wondered if she should do this alone or sit down and discuss this with Finn. She didn't want to make these decisions alone and they needed to be made before the wedding. She opened the calendar app on the computer to check the dates. She had so much to do and so little time left to do it.

She began to make a **TO DO** list:

 **Call Dr. to reschedule an appointment**

 **Check music**

 **call Lane**

 **Flowers**

 **Miss Celine**

 **Rings…**

She and Finn never picked out his wedding ring. They need to do that tomorrow. She then typed **CALL FINN**.

Rory put her hand on her forehead and began to rub it. She hoped she wasn't getting a headache; she had so much to do. Standing up, she went to the door and looked out. The hallways were beginning to fill with the students rushing to class. There wasn't time for her to get another cup of tea, so she returned to her desk and closed her laptop. It was going to be another busy day.

While Rory was giving her exam at school and Finn was busy at the Hotel, Logan was meeting with Rosemary. Logan was happy to see Rosemary Phillips. It was nice to see a familiar face an old friend from their days at Yale. She still was a very attractive redhead. She and Finn had an occasional relationship, while they were in Yale. It was too bad that Finn hadn't stuck with her, then he and Ace could be back together again. If he had only known that Rory came to California to see him. He wondered why Steph never told him about it; things would be so different now. They could be living on the west coast together with the Avocado tree growing in the back yard maybe with two or three children by now. Logan picked up the wedding invitation on the tray in front of him and reread it. Rory and Finn weren't wasting any time with their marriage; he wondered why they weren't waiting.

He picked up his phone and sent Robert a text:

 _ **Logan**_

 _ **Robert, do you know why Finn and Rory are getting married this month. It seems very fast. They are not wasting any time. L**_

 _ **Robert**_

 _ **Why not? They love each other. They both know what they want, and they are having a small intimate wedding. Be happy for them Logan. R**_

When Logan read Robert's response, he became angrier. He lost not only the love of his life but also his best friend. Finn was his other brother; he, Finn, and Colin were the three musketeers. All for one and one for all. The three men always had each other's back no matter what they did. Colin and Logan would often laugh at Finn's cavalier attitude and zest for life. The three of them did everything together. Now Finn was doing the unthinkable, the ultimate betrayal. Finn was marrying the love of his life, his Ace. How could he be happy? How could he attend their wedding?

"Good morning Logan," Rosemary said as she walked into his room, "I wanted to start going over the meal plan that I think will help you heal faster."

"Hi Rosemary, nice to see you so chipper today. Do you have anything for the pain?" he asked her seriously.

"Logan, I suggest that you start taking the Vitamin D tablets along with the Ibuprofen, you don't need to become addicted to the pain medication. You will feel better, and soon you will be dancing, skydiving, cliff jumping, skiing and other crazy things you love to do for thrills."

"Yeah, right, what about the possible nerve damage that was done in the accident."

"Logan, you were lucky you had minimal nerve damage, and if you eat well and have acupuncture, you will feel better, and those nerves will repair."

"Really? Do you believe in that voodoo medicine? Does it work?" he asked her as she began to place the folder that she had made for him on the tray beside his bed.

"Yes, it does. Dr. Isaacs is the best around, and Jess Mariano is very good too. Seth wouldn't suggest it if he didn't agree with it. Logan, what's this?" she asked as she picked up the invitation to Finn and Rory's wedding.

"Finn's wedding invitation."

"You're kidding, right? Finn is a confirmed bachelor. I never thought I would see that happen, I always hoped…." 

"Hoped what?" Logan said in surprised as he looked up at her. Rosemary was holding the invitation in her hands turning it over.

"Never mind… I guess he got tired of the chase." She placed the invitation back on the tray.

"Tired of what chase?" Logan asked.

"Me, I had hoped that he would finally stop flirting and chasing me and take us seriously. But I was wrong…. he never did. Who is he marrying anyway…? Some rich Countess or model?"

"Rory Gilmore," Logan whispered turning his head and looking out the window.

"What? How did that happen? You and Rory, I mean I always thought you would get smart and get back with her, Logan. What happened?"

Rosemary looked at Logan and saw how upset he was and immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry; I forgot you recently were engaged to someone else." She sat down on the side of his bed and took his hand in hers.

"We lost touch." Logan stared out towards the window thinking about Rory.

"I hadn't seen her in four years and when I finally did, it was here in Hartford. Finn and Rory ran into each other and began to date."

"When was this?"

"Early, September, Finn has been working here and Rory had returned a few years ago and worked at Chilton. Can you believe it, Finn asks her to marry him, and she says yes, and when I asked her, she told me no."?

"You don't suppose they had to, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, never mind, it's just I always thought the two of you would end up together. Okay, let's change the subject, Jess will be here shortly for your whirlpool treatment. If you are worried about the acupuncture, talk to Jess about it. As I said, Dr. Isaacs is head of the department, and from what I hear, Jess is working on his master's degree in acupuncture and oriental medicine."

"Just what I need, Rory's ex sticking me with needles."

"Rory dated Jess?"

"Yes, before me. They were high school sweethearts, I think. I never liked the guy, still not a fan."

Rosemary looked at Logan and raised her eyebrows. She got up off the bed and wondered how Rory does it. She is so quiet and unassuming, yet she has these men who are infatuated with her. Now she was marrying one of the world's most eligible bachelors who was worth a lot of money. She smiled at Logan and picking up her folder they reviewed the menu choices she wrote up for him. The plan she wrote gave him two to three protein shakes a day along with a variety of snacks and lean meals. Since Logan was never a fussy eater and often made himself shakes for meals, he agreed to the choices of food and the program that she suggested.

"Logan, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Rosemary asked him before she left.

He looked up at her confused.

"Ummm, are you going to the wedding?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure. I always pictured myself standing beside Finn at the alter when any of us got married. Since it's in a couple of weeks, I will still be on crutches and a wheelchair, so I can't dance, and he didn't ask me to be in the wedding."

"Well if you need a date, I wouldn't mind pushing you around."

"Thanks, Rose. I will let you know." Logan smiled at her.

"Logan, think about having the acupuncture; it is amazing what it can do with pain management. I am off to see my next patient, Lucy Baldwin. Seth said that she attended Yale when we were there. I guess now she is an actress."

"Yes, I know her; she's a friend of Rory's."

"I never knew Rory had so many friends; she was always so studious and quiet."

"Yes, she could be, but there was another side of her…." he smiled when he remembered his Ace, their bantering, how she challenged him. He sat back against his pillow and thought about her. Why did she say no when he asked her to marry him? It was right after their trip to Vegas when Finn bought that racehorse. I don't think she ever found out about the affair…. Logan heard a knock on his door and watched as Jess walked in with a smile on his face and a pair of crutches.

"Ok, Mr. Grumpy Pants, it's time for our walk around the nurse's station. Here is your fancy robe and a shirt. I don't want those nurses to be drooling as you go walking by."

He tossed the shirt to Logan, who was laying bare-chested in his bed with his pajama bottoms. The room was warm, and he found he was more comfortable without a lot of clothes on.

He slipped the shirt over his head, not noticing that the shirt Jess gave him said, "Grumpy" with a picture of Grumpy the dwarf on the front. He swung his legs over, and Jess helped him into his sneakers. He looked down at the t-shirt and glared at Jess.

"Is this your idea of a joke?"

"Hey if the shirt fits?" Jess smirked at him, "Plus they were all out of Prince Charming T-shirts, I bought the last one for myself."

Jess handed Logan the crutches, and Logan stood up and began to move slowly using them to support himself as he put some weight on his leg. Jess followed behind him with the wheelchair. They made it three quarters around the nurse's station when Logan had to stop.

Jess smiled and helped him into the wheelchair.

"You made it farther than I thought. I figured you would wimp out one quarter away around. Great job."

"Thanks." Logan pulled his legs up onto the footrest of the wheelchair as Jess rolled him into the whirlpool room and helped him into the changing room.

"I suggest that you sit down when you change into your trunks. Take your time and let me know when you are ready. I will wheel you up to the ramp where there is a seat you will get in. Once I place you in there, I will lower you into the whirlpool, and you will be in there for about fifteen minutes. After that, George, the massage therapist, will meet you, assist you out of the whirlpool and take you back for a fifty-minute massage. He will concentrate on your neck and shoulders since you have been using the crutches."

Logan called Jess when he was ready, and Jess helped him into the whirlpool.

Before Jess left, Logan called to him, "Jess, would acupuncture help? Could I be able to walk with crutches in a few weeks?"

"Logan, to answer your question, yes acupuncture can help. I will talk to Seth about it. Will you be able to walk with crutches in a few weeks? That all depends on how badly you want to walk."

He looked at him and turned and walked out of the room to work with his next patient, Lucy Baldwin.

While Jess was working as the Physical Therapist at the hospital and rehab center, he began working on his masters in Acupuncture. He had six months left, and he was now doing the clinical part of the program, where he was able to treat the patients. Dr. Isaacs, a doctor in acupuncture, had joined their practice and has been working with Jess closely. Jess and Seth talked at length about Logan's case. Seth was very concerned about the drinking that Logan did, and they both decided that the best type of treatment for Logan was to work with Dr. Brian Isaacs. After going over the notes from the surgery, PT and x-rays, they both felt that acupuncture would help him with the pain also increase the healing time for him. First, they would treat the pain and the nerve problems, and with luck, they might be able to use it to help him with his drinking problem.

An hour after his treatment was complete and he was now back in his room, Bradley Warren and his secretary Natalie came. Bradley had the papers for his Health Proxy and his Executor of his Estate. Logan quickly made the changes and now named Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden as his Health Proxy and the Executor of his Estate. He signed the papers, Natalie signed the papers and stamped them. Logan shook their hands with them both. He decided that he would send the paperwork over to Rory before the wedding. Maybe when she receives them, she will know how much he truly loves her.

It was two o'clock, and all her exams were now complete and collected. Rory stood at her desk and began to pack up her tote and laptop to leave when Max walked in.

"Hi Mr. Medina, I was getting ready to leave. Do you want to see me for something special?" she asked him as she continued to clear off her desk.

"Yes, Rory, I just wanted to come in and say congratulations and give you this." He walked over to where she was standing beside her desk and handed her and envelope.

"Thank you," Rory said as she took the envelope from Max's hand.

Max took her hand in his and said, "Rory, I shouldn't remind you that I want you to call me Max." He looked at her face, and she blushed. "I won't be able to attend your wedding; I am taking my family to California to spend the Christmas holidays with my wife's family, and we will be leaving on the twenty-second."

"I'm sorry you won't be able to attend, but I understand. Maybe you and your wife will be able to attend the "official" reception that my grandparents insist on having in January." Rory used air quotes as she said official reception. "You remember my grandmother Emily," Max smiled and nodded remembering the battle that Lorelai had with her mother when they wanted to get married.

"Well, the only way Finn and I could keep peace in the family and have the small quiet wedding we wanted was to promise to have a huge reception in January."

Max laughed. "I can imagine, I remember your grandmother well. I am sure we can make that reception. I wish you and Finn many years of happiness. You deserve it." He leaned over and hugged her.

Smiling, she said, "Thanks, Mr. I mean Max."

"Well I better let you go. I will see you tomorrow. Please drive carefully; there is supposed to be another storm coming in again tonight. We might have another snow day tomorrow."

"I will." Rory watched as he left the room and picked up the envelope and place it into her tote bag. She grabbed her things and walked out the door and headed to her car. It was a twenty-minute drive to the rehab from here. She turned the Bluetooth on her phone and made sure it was hooked up to the Escalade. She quickly called Steph, "Hi Steph, it's Rory," she said into the phone when Steph answered."

"Hey, Ror, I was going to call you. Do you want to leave your car here? I can call a car service."

"No, I have Finn's Escalade, and it is like a tank. The roads are not that bad. I am on my way and should be at your place shortly."

"Great, I'll be downstairs waiting for you. See you soon."

Rory made great timing since the roads were salted and clear. She picked up Steph, and she drove them over to the rehab center where both Logan and Lucy were now recuperating. She pulled into a parking spot, and before she left the Escalade, Rory popped a peppermint in her mouth. For some reason, she was beginning to feel a little bit nauseous. She grabbed the water bottle that she carried and brought it with her, and the two girls headed towards the entrance of the rehab. Rory and Steph entered the lobby of the Rehab Center where they noticed Rosemary Philips, their friend from Yale, standing at the nurse's station. Rosemary looked up and smiled when she saw Steph and Rory.

"Hello, Rory Gilmore. I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you since Yale." The two women hugged each other. "Steph, it's good to see you again too. What brings you both here?"

"We are here to see Lucy and Logan," Steph told her.

"Does he know? By the way, Congratulations, Rory. Logan told me this morning that you and Finn are engaged." Rosemary smiled at her.

"Thank you, Rosemary," Rory said with a smile on her face.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale." Rosemary noticed that Rory looked paler than normal.

"Yes, I'm fine. I teach at Chilton, and I have been running around a lot lately with…" Just then Rory heard a familiar voice saying her name.

"Hey, Rory, are you okay?" Logan asked as he walked towards her with his crutches with Jess following behind him with the wheelchair. Jess and Logan were on their way for his first acupuncture treatment, and he wanted Logan to walk to the treatment room.

Rory turned and smiled at the two men.

"Yes, Logan, I am fine. It's good to see you and Jess are working together. Look at you. Jess, you must be a miracle worker to get this man up and walking on crutches."

"When I teach this man to walk on water then you can call me 'God,'" Jess teased her as he walked around the wheelchair then giving her a big hug as he kissed her on the cheek. Logan watched and felt a pang of jealousy. It killed him anytime he saw another man show affection to her. Ace belonged to him, and him alone.

Rory kissed Jess back on the cheek and then looked at Logan and started to laugh when she read his shirt that he was wearing. Steph and Rosemary looked at Logan and began to laugh too.

"Okay girls, what's so funny?" Logan asked them, giving them a smirk. "It's not like you never saw me use crutches before. I think my technique has improved. What do you think?" Logan moved closer to Rory grinning at her and looking up into her blue eyes that were twinkling with laughter.

"It's your shirt, Logan. You are wearing a Grumpy shirt; you must have borrowed it from Jess." Rory began to giggle harder.

"Ha ha Doogie, I took the last Prince Charming shirt. I thought this one was better suited for him. Why, did I get it wrong?" Jess said, crossing his arms across his chest. He was baiting her and wondered what she would do. The old Rory would give it to him right back, but she seemed different.

"Prince Charming? Jess? You both should be wearing Grumpy T-Shirts." Rose and Steph started laughing at that remark.

"Ace? I remember a time when you thought I was Prince Charming," Logan said to her, leaning on his crutches.

"No, more like Peter Pan… but I digress. Jess, I guess if you get Logan to walk again, I will personally have a t-shirt made for you with Miracle Worker on it. Logan, I am glad to see you up and smiling. Will we see you at the wedding? Finn and I want you to join us." Rory walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Logan looked at her face; she seemed pale and tired. He wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her. Instead, he nodded.

"Good, I will let you get back to your exercise now. Jess, I will see you later, I hope? Steph and I are on our way to visit with Lucy." She leaned in and kissed Logan on his cheek then gave Jess another kiss. Steph said goodbye and the two women walked down the corridor where Lucy had her room. They left Jess, Logan, and Rosemary standing at the nurse's station watching them walk away towards the wing where Lucy was.

Logan, leaning on his crutches looked at Jess and remarked, "Doogie? That is a strange name to give Ace?"

Jess gave Logan a crooked smile, "Something I called her when we were kids." Jess watched her walk down the hall. "Come on, Logan. You just agreed to go to her wedding. One thing I know about a Gilmore Girl you don't disappoint them. You have rested long enough; do you want to walk or ride to your acupuncture appointment; it's my chance to put needles in you today."

When Rory and Steph walked into the room, they met Olivia who arrived earlier. Lucy was excited to see both the girls, and she was in good spirits, and they discussed the upcoming wedding.

"Lucy, really, I want you to come to the wedding, even if you are in a wheelchair." Rory told her as she sat on her bedside.

"I'm not sure Rory. I mean, I don't have anyone to go with."

"Look, don't worry, we have two receptions. Come in a wheelchair to the wedding. I am sure we can get you there. We want you there, plus, Jess is a miracle worker; he had Logan walking around with crutches today. I am sure he will have you up walking and dancing by the time we have our second reception in January."

"Two receptions? Rory, are you nuts?" Olivia and Lucy said together. 

"Yes, since Finn and I wanted to have a small wedding we had to negotiate with my grandmother to prevent WWIII, and since neither of you know my grandmother Emily Gilmore, she is very manipulative and can make our lives miserable. So, with the help of my future father in law, who can charm anyone, my grandmother agreed to this wedding if she and my grandmother Hayden could plan the reception in January."

"I don't understand the meaning for two receptions, Olivia said confused.

"My grandmother Emily always felt cheated that she never was able to hold the dream wedding she wanted for my mother. Since my mother had me out of wedlock and never married my father and then she had the nerve to elope, according to my grandmother, it is my birthright to have a large Hartford society reception. As she likes to remind me, I am Christopher Hayden's daughter and eldest granddaughter of the late Judge Straub Hayden and Francine Hayden, it is important that I have the proper society reception, since I am marrying a Morgan. I am so glad Finn's family are not so focused on this, and they were the ones who suggested this idea. My mother agreed since now she can invite her friends from Stars Hollow. That should be a party you don't want to miss."

"Is that why Robert suggested that we wear Gorilla Masks," Olivia asked her.

Steph burst out laughing. "Rory, could you see them doing that. Finn in his top hat and a gorilla mask?"

"Now that would be funny."

Rory closed her eyes remembering how the three boys looked when they first met, and then seeing Steph in her gown and gorilla mask. Rory thought about Logan; she took a drink of her water and felt her stomach begin to flip.

"Rory, are you alright?" Steph asked with concern in her voice. She noticed that Rory was beginning to look pale.

"Yes, my stomach is a little upset. I skipped lunch today since I was busy grading papers. Girls, I hate to cut this short, but it is five o'clock, maybe I need to go home and get something to eat."

"I'll go with you; I hope you don't mind if I leave with Rory?" Steph asked Olivia.

"No, Robert will be arriving soon. I will wait here for him. He can drive my car back to the city." Olivia got up and hugged her two friends.

Rory went over to the bed and hugged Lucy.

"Olivia, if it is snowing too hard when you and Robert are ready to leave, please call me, and you can stay at my house. I have extra bedrooms," Rory told her.

Steph hugged Lucy and Olivia and the two girls left the room. As they were walking down the corridor near Logan's room, they saw Mitchum walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled at Rory.

"Excuse me?" Rory answered.

"I thought I told your fiancé that I want the two of you to stay away from Logan."

"You can't tell me who I can see in this facility. But for your information, I came to see a friend of mine, Lucy Baldwin, who recently had surgery and she is recuperating here. Now if you would please excuse us." As she went to walk by him, Mitchum grabbed her arm roughly.

"You're the reason he is in here. You should have stayed away from him."

Jess was pushing Logan down the hall in a wheelchair after his acupuncture appointment when they heard and saw the commotion in the hall. Jess immediately stopped the wheelchair and walked over to Rory.

"Take your hands off of her, or I will call security," Jess said, walking up to Mitchum and staring him in the face.

Mitchum glared at him and said, "Do you know who I am."

Rory pulled her arm away from his grasp and began to rub it. She went and stood behind Jess, holding back the tears that were brimming in her eyes.

Jess looked over his shoulder at her and whispered, "Are you okay?"

She bit her lip and didn't say anything; she hated this man.

Jess took a step closer toward Mitchum. "I don't know who you are, nor do I care; you don't touch a woman like that. You are a guest at this facility, and I can easily have you removed."

Logan rolled his wheelchair beside Jess and Rory. Looking at his father, he growled, "What's going on Dad? Why did you tell Rory she and Finn can't see me?"

Looking at Rory he turned back to his son and said, "It's for your own good Logan. I know she is the reason you had the accident."

Rory looked at Mitchum in astonishment, how could he say that about her after what Sloane Wainwright did to her.

"Rory was not the reason I had the accident, nor was Finn. I was at fault because I was drinking. The only way I could be around that woman that you and mother insisted I become engaged to was to be drunk. Now that she is out of my life, I can move on." Turning towards Rory he said, "Rory, I am sorry about this." Logan reached out and took her hand.

"Logan, it's ok." She whispered.

"About Sloane Logan, she wants to get back with you; she promises to get help."

Rory looked at Logan.

"I don't ever want to see her again." Logan snarled at his father.

"Logan, your mother went and spoke to Sloane; it was all a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? After what she did trying to ruin Rory's life, her job and what about my life and Finn's. What she did, she deserves to be put in jail."

Steph could see that this conversation was upsetting Rory. She walked over and stood beside her taking her hand in hers.

"Come on, Rory, I think we better leave now," she whispered.

Mitchum forgot where he was and tried to reason with Logan. Jess stood there, stunned at the way Mitchum Huntzberger began to bully his son.

"Logan, she is what our business needs, she is the perfect hostess, your mother thinks she can keep her under control,"

Steph couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer. Mitchum was a bully, and she was tired of seeing him bully Logan.

"You dislike your son that much, Mr. Huntzberger, that you would force your son in a loveless relationship? Logan, I will have Colin call you immediately. Come on Rory." Steph put her arm on Rory's shoulder and walked her out of the Rehab facility to the parking lot where Finn's Escalade was parked.

Rory let Steph lead her out to the car, and they got in. Steph sat in the driver's seat as Rory quietly climbed into the passenger side. Rory turned to Steph and asked, "Am I the cause of Logan's accident? I mean, Finn and I weren't at the party, but do you think Honor believes that?"

"No, I am sure she doesn't. Josh works for Tristan, and he knows the whole story, Honor was with Logan and Josh when they found the videos. Listen, I am going to call Colin and tell him to come over here now and see Logan."

Steph took out her phone and called Colin.

"Hey, Steph, are you on your way home, or should I meet you at the rehab?" Colin asked when he answered the phone.

"Hey Babe, listen, you need to get to the rehab asap, Logan needs you. Mitchum was there and he saw Rory and me. We had just left Lucy's room, and he came up to Rory and began to yell saying some mean things to her."

"Where is Rory now? Is she still there?"

"No, babe, she is with me. I am driving her home now, so pick up Finn and meet us at her house in ten minutes."

Sighing Colin rubbed his hand over his face then said to Steph, "Okay, I will pick up Finn. Should I say anything to Finn because when he sees how upset she is, he will go ballistic? Do you know if Olivia and Robert are on their way?"

"Olivia is with Lucy; I don't think she saw what went on. We were in front of the nurse's station. Rory's friend Jess was with Logan. It wasn't good."

Rory sat in the passenger seat and listened as Steph told Colin what happened. She closed her eyes and decided she needed to speak to Honor. Pulling out her phone, she located honor's number in her contacts and punched in the number.

Honor's phone rang, and she answered it, "Hi Rory, how are you? I just got your wedding invitation in the mail. Thank you for including us."

"Honor you have always been our friend and Finn and I wanted you and Josh to attend. Honor, the reason I am calling isn't about the wedding. It's about Logan. I have to ask you a question?"

"Rory, what's wrong? You sound upset."

"I just came from the Rehab facility after visiting my friend Lucy. When Steph and I left her room, we ran into your father in the hallway. Mitchum grabbed my arm and told me that he did not want Finn or I to see Logan and that it was our fault that Logan had the accident. He told me that we put him in the hospital. I need to know if you feel the same way. That I caused Logan's accident."

"No, Rory, you did not cause the accident. Josh and I know that it was my father's fault. I am glad you told me this. I have had enough of my parent's behavior blaming others for their problems. As soon as I finish with this call, Josh and I are going to the facility and then to my father's house. It's time that I spoke to him. Rory you are not to blame, if anyone is to blame, he is. If my father and mother hadn't poisoned Logan about you when you turned down his proposal, he would have been at your door the next day. He loves you Rory and wanted to marry you. But instead, they told him that you weren't the type of woman that would help him run HPG. They insisted that he needed someone who wasn't selfish and thought of her career first, but a woman that could give him an heir and stay at home attend functions with him. I tried to tell Logan to go and look for you, but he is so stubborn and that's when he started drinking and attending those clubs. It was my father who arranged this marriage to the Wainwright girl."

Rory didn't say anything; she continued to sit there as tears slowly leaked from her eyes. Finally, she said, "Thanks, Honor, I think Logan needs you now."

Steph ended her call and started the car. She backed out of the parking spot and began the drive to Rory's place. It usually takes fifteen minutes, but the snow was coming down harder, so she drove slowly. Steph reached over to her and squeezed her hand.

"Rory, do you love Finn?"

Rory turned and looked at her friend, "Yes, I do, more than I loved anyone. More than I loved Logan."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I still love Logan and his father is trying to destroy him. He is taking away the only family that Logan ever really had, Finn, Colin, Robert, you and me. Steph, why would he do that? Does he hate his son that much?"

After Colin ended his call with Steph, he immediately left his office and headed towards the hotel to pick up Finn. He was trying to figure out what to say to Finn, so that he wouldn't go over to the rehab center and create a scene. Colin quickly pulls his car to the front of the hotel and tells the valet that he will be right out. Walking quickly almost a jog, Colin heads to Finn's office. He knocks on the door and bursts in, not waiting for Finn to tell him to come in.

Finn looks up in surprise, "Colin, is everything okay?"

He sees Finn sitting there with his father. "Sorry, Finn, Liam. I don't mean to interrupt you, but I need Finn."

Looking at Finn, he says, "Rory needs you. Steph just called and told me to pick you up and meet you at her townhouse."

Finn immediately stands up and looks for his keys. He runs his hands through his hair, and he begins to search for what he needs. All he can think about is the baby and Rory. Where was she going today? Was she in an accident, what if something is wrong?

"Sorry Da, I have to go," he apologizes to his father looking at him frightened.

"Son go to her. Call me and let your mum and I know how Rory is," Liam tells him and squeezes Colin on the shoulder before he quickly gives his son a reassuring hug. Finn finds his keys on his desk and quickly follows Colin out of the hotel.

Logan looked at his father and snarled. "Get out of here; I never want to see you or mother again. Jess, please bring me back to my room and have a nurse call Seth and security to escort my father from here." Jess walked behind the wheelchair and returned Logan to his room. Mitchum followed his son to his room. "Logan, you need to listen to me."

Logan got out of his wheelchair and taking his crutches he stood up and faced his father. He stood there, glaring into his father's eyes. Even with the operation, Logan stood to his full height which made him an inch taller than his father. "You are no longer my Health Proxy or my executor of my estate. I have changed this. Who I see and where I go, is none of your concern anymore?"

Mitchum glared at his son. "What are you talking about. I control you."

"Not anymore. I am telling you that for the last five years I have been paying my own bills and investing my money. I now own more shares in HPG than you. I tried working for the family business, but I no longer can work with you. I have had enough. Honor was right; all that you are doing is controlling me. All my life, you have manipulated me and everyone around. You manipulate the people at the newspaper. You tried to manipulate Rory, but when that didn't work, you manipulated me to believe that I was too good for her. Now the only person I ever loved is no longer available and in love with me. It's time for you to leave. "

Logan had been standing arguing with his father for ten minutes in front of the door of his room. Jess stood quietly behind him with the wheelchair available so that Logan could sit down.

"Logan, you don't know what you are saying. How did you get all those shares?"

"Easy, you see father; there are a lot of people who are tired of your bullying tactics. It's over. Get out I never want to see you again." Turning on his crutches, he looked at Jess and shouted, "Jess, could you move that damn contraption away from me so I can get into my room."

Jess smiled and moved the wheelchair back so that Logan could turn around and go into the room. He shut the door behind Logan and left Mitchum standing outside the room. Helping Logan in his bed, he hooked up the heating pad under him to help with the pain he was going to have after standing for so long. He also sent a message for the nurse to come in with some strong pain meds tonight.

Jess looked at Logan and smiled, "You okay? I know how tough it is to see her in love with someone else."

Logan looked at Jess and bit his bottom lip. Logan looked out the window and thought about her. Turning to Jess he asked quietly, "Will it get easier?"

"Give it time; don't say goodbye to her, I promise you will regret it if you do. Rory is an amazing person. Logan, I told her I loved her, and then I ran away, but when I came back, she had moved on to you." Jess squeezed Logan's shoulder.

"Thanks, Jess."

Jess gave him his crooked smile, and the two men looked at each other. Logan and Jess were leery of each other, but their lives were now connected because of Rory Gilmore, a beautiful blue-eyed girl that they met when they were young men and fell in love with her. Even after all these years, it was hard for them to cut her out of their lives.

After Colin picked up Finn, he drove to Rory's townhouse where the girls had just arrived. Finn ran into the townhouse and was relieved to see that Rory was okay. He immediately thanked Steph and Colin and brought Rory to their bedroom where he quickly laid down with her and held her in his arms and let her fall asleep. He told her that they would sort everything out later.

Colin and Steph left, and in the car, Steph explained to Colin in more detail what had happened. He dropped Steph off at their apartment and then drove over to the Rehab Facility. When he arrived, Robert was getting out of the town car and he quickly filled him in to what had happened earlier.

The two men were walking down the hall toward Logan's room and were able to witness the end of the fight. When Jess closed the door in Mitchum's face he became angrier. He started to walk away when he saw Colin. He walked up to him and said, "You will be hearing from my lawyer."

Colin laughed and responded, "I don't think so, since I am your lawyer now that my dad has retired. Mitchum, I wrote those changes that my client Logan Huntzberger requested, and I assure you that everything is legal, and there is nothing you can do to change them."

Robert and Colin pushed passed Mitchum and walked into Logan's room with a big smile on their faces.

Logan looked at them and said, "Why are you two smiling."

"Logan, we heard what you told The Dark Lord. We are proud of you, and when he told Colin that he would be hearing from his lawyer, Colin laughed," Robert said with a big grin. Robert slapped Colin on the back.

"What did you say to him?" Logan asked grinning knowing that his friends had his back and he didn't need his father.

"I just reminded him that since my father retired, I was his lawyer, and nothing was going to change."

Jess was leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest and looked at the three of them. "Are these friends of yours, Logan?"

"Yes, my best friends."

"And friends with Rory and Finn too?"

"Yes, they are. Jess, I would like you to meet Colin McCrae; he is a lawyer at the prestigious law firm McCrae and Son and if you ever need a good lawyer, I highly recommend him. And this rugged looking man is Robert Holmes, a photographer. He owns galleries both on the east and west coast and if you ever need some excellent photographs taken, he is your man."

"Hi, I am Jess Mariano, physical therapist." He shook both of their hands. "So, you are the limo boys Lorelai always talked about."

"Yes, I guess we are, Lorelai never cared for us," Logan answered.

"Just a little secret, she never cared for me either. Well, Logan, I guess I will leave you now. If you need any pain meds, ring for the nurse. I put in an order for you. She can give you some. You might be in a lot of pain since you had a good work out today. Good night gentlemen." Jess squeezed Logan's shoulder and then shook both Robert and Colin hands and left the room.


	53. Part 2 Chapter 36 Aftermath

**Chapter 36 Aftermath**

Dec 9, 2011 Later that evening.

As Colin drove back toward the townhouse, the wind was blowing, and the snowflakes were heavy, causing the visibility to be limited. Finn was relieved that he convinced Rory to drive the Escalade into work this morning.

Finn and Colin arrived at the townhouse five minutes before the girls. He walked through the garage and grabbed a few logs; he immediately went to the fireplace to build a fire. After the fire started, Finn removed his coat and put it on the hook that was by the door. Colin carried more logs into the house and put them in the box beside the fireplace. Finn walked over to the kitchen and pulled out two glasses and the bottle of McCallan that he kept there and poured them each a drink. When he heard the door open in the garage Finn walked over to Rory and wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest. Rory placed her head on his chest, not saying a word. Steph walked in behind her and saw Colin standing by the fireplace with a drink in his hand. Finn had taken Rory's coat and hung it on the hook by the door. He was leading her to the couch, whispering, "Babe, are you okay?"

"Steph what happened?" Colin asked with concern in his eyes.

Steph watched Finn and Rory go over to the couch and bit her lip. She turned to Colin and took the drink from his hand. Before she spoke, she took a sip of his scotch.

"Finn, Colin, you won't believe it. I have known Mitchum Huntzberger all my life, and I have never seen him act the way he did. We were walking down the hall not far from Lucy's room talking about the wedding when we ran into Mitchum. He was standing in front of the nurse's station between us and the main door. He looked at us and then walked up to Rory and grabbed her by the arm. If Jess and Logan hadn't come down the hall when they did, I don't know what I would have done."

"Honey, did he hurt you?" Finn asked Rory very concerned.

"My arm is a little sore, but I'm okay. I was so angry when he grabbed me and started yelling at me that I told him off." Rory shook her head, remembering the encounter.

"Finn, Colin, what is wrong with that family? Why does Mitchum think I am the cause of Logan's problems? I don't understand it. I never did anything to Logan except fall in love with him when we were younger. Why am I the bad guy when Logan was the one who was unfaithful and cheated on me? I always ended up taking him back, then in the end; he was the one that broke up with me!"

Rory was not just angry; she was hurt and confused at the way Mitchum was treating her. She rested her head on Finn's shoulder as he rubbed her back. Rory sat up and looked over at Steph.

"Thanks, for helping me today Steph," she told her friend.

Steph came over and sat beside Rory and hugged her. "Anytime 'Girlfriend'. For many years I wanted to tell Mitchum what I thought of him, and today I finally was able to do that. It was also great listening to Logan shout at his father. Maybe he's finally growing a pair," Steph giggled.

"Ror, are you going to be okay, or do you want me to stay?" Steph was worried about her. Rory looked tired and this was not only upsetting to Rory but also to her.

"Thanks, Steph I'm fine now that I'm home with Finn," Rory told her giving her another hug. Rory and Finn stood up and walked Steph and Colin towards the door. Colin buttoned his coat and turned to Finn, "I am going to drop Steph off at her home, and then I plan to return to the rehab center with Robert. I am sure that we will find out what caused this outburst from Mitchum. I am also worried about him since in the past when Logan argues or fights with his father, he begins to drink heavily."

Looking at Rory, Finn said, "The good thing, mate, is that Logan for once is in a place where he can't drink. Drive carefully, and please call me when you get home. You are both welcome to stay here or at the hotel if you don't want to stay at Steph's parents' home. Tell Robert and Olivia that they are invited to stay here too. I don't think either of you should drive back to Manhattan in this weather."

Finn and Rory hugged both Steph and Colin. "Thanks for helping out tonight," Finn said to Colin 

"That's what mates do," Colin said to Finn and patted his back. "I will call you when we leave the rehab center."

Colin placed his hand on the small of Steph's back as he guided her out the door to his car. As Steph was buckling her seatbelt, Colin said, "Steph, I will drop you off at your parents' home, and I will return to the rehab to meet Robert. Would you prefer to stay at your parents tonight or take up Finn's offer to stay at the hotel? "

"Why don't we decide that when you return," Steph told him.

"Okay, I will let Robert and Olivia know our plans, and maybe the four of us can go to the hotel and get rooms there." Colin started the car and headed toward Steph's parent's home that was only fourteen minutes away.

Rory walked into the kitchen and turned on the electric kettle after Colin and Steph left. She needed a cup of tea and something to eat. Finn walked into the kitchen and gently said, "Love let me look at your arm."

She pulled her left arm out of the sweater that she was wearing. Finn walked over and gently took her arm and looked at it. He could see the faint outline of fingerprints where Mitchum had grabbed her. It was a dark red and a bruise was starting to form. He took out his camera and took a picture of it.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Taking a picture so I can show my father what he did to you," Finn said.

Finn was angry and knew Mitchum would deny that he grabbed her. Finn now had proof plus there were witnesses so he couldn't lie his way out of this.

Rory looked down and saw the angry red marks on her upper arm.

"I didn't realize he grabbed me so hard. No wonder it's sore," Rory told him.

Finn went to the freezer to get something to put on it. Rory stood beside him and began to move things around in the freezer looking for the frozen hamburgers and tater tots that she thought she had in there.

"Babe? Here, I have a bag of peas. Let's put this on your arm. "

"In a moment Finn, I know I have some tater tots in here," she mumbled to herself.

"Babe, Can I help? What are you looking for?"

"Something to eat, I need sustenance. Then maybe my stomach will stop doing flip flops."

"Go sit down and put this on your arm, and I will make us something."

She took the bag of peas from him and looked at it. "Finn, how did this get in my freezer? I don't remember buying them. It's a green vegetable, you know I don't eat anything green."

Finn chuckled, "I bought it, now put it on your arm."

Rory pouted and put it on her arm as she watched Finn look through her freezer.

He found some frozen tilapia that he bought last week and quickly turned on the oven. He also pulled out a box of frozen stuffed baked potatoes. He opened the cupboard and found the parchment paper and the baking sheet that he purchased earlier in the week.

"Where did that come from?" she asked him confused.

Finn wiggled his eyebrows at her and then pulled out a sheet of parchment paper and placed it on the baking sheet. "Magic," he whispered.

Rory started to giggle as Finn arranged the filets in a circle on the parchment paper. He added a splash of wine along with salt and pepper. He folded and crimped the edges. He opened the box of frozen stuffed baked potatoes and placed those on a plate. When the oven reached 400 degrees, he put the fish in the oven and set the timer. He put the two stuffed baked potatoes in the microwave.

Finn poured the boiling water into a teacup and made her a cup of tea. He then returned to the refrigerator pulling out the makings for a salad and some grapes and cheese. Placing the grapes and cheese on a platter with his favorite bikkies, Finn set them on the counter in front of her.

"There you go my love, some sustenance for my lovely fiancée and my unborn child."

Finn picked up his drink and emptied the glass in one swallow, then turned back to the counter and started to chop up the vegetables for the salad. Rory took her cup of tea and began to nibble on the crackers and admired the handsome strong man who was cooking in her kitchen. Her mother told her to find a man who could cook, and she had. Rory got off her stool and walked over to the counter where he was busy mixing the salad. Rory put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. She held him tight. Finn stopped what he was doing and turned around in her arms.

She rested her head on his chest. "Thank you for being you," she told him and lifted her head and kissed him.

"Rory, has Mitchum ever threatened or hurt you before?"

"No, never. Our interactions have always been cordial, and I haven't seen him or Shira in over four years. Finn I can't believe that Mitchum has so much control over Logan."

Finn held her in his arms and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I guess it's Logan's own fault. He always did what daddy told him. When he rebelled, he would take off and ditch work. He was always calling one of us suggesting we go on trips with him. My job allowed me the most freedom and it offered exotic places to stay, so I was stupid enough to invite him on some of my trips. I always included Colin and Robert. when they could, they would join us. However, the last trip I took with Logan almost cost me my life."

"What do you mean?"

He left the salad on the counter and checked their dinner. They still had ten minutes before it would be finished, so he led her to the sofa in front of the fireplace and placed her on his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Are you talking about drinking? You boys were always drinking at Yale, and Logan always drank when he got angry with his father." Rory said to him.

"Mmm it wasn't just alcohol Rory; it was also the drugs that I took with the alcohol to keep me going. Colin and Robert stopped joining us on our trips, so it was just Logan and me. "

Rory looked up at him in surprise, they never used drugs when they were in college. He put his forehead on hers and gently caressed the back of her neck.

"Babe, the last trip I took with Logan was not good."

"What do you mean?" she asked him. She put her arms around his neck and gently pulled her fingers through his hair.

"I went to California on business and Logan met me there. I never checked in with my Da after the meeting, so no one knew where we went. We began partying the minute my meeting ended, and it lasted for more than a week. Dad called Colin, and he told my Da not to worry, that he would find me. Colin began calling and became worried when no one had seen us, so he called Angus, and they came out to California. They found us at the club that Logan likes to frequent. When Colin and my brother found me, I was unconscious, and Logan was high still bedded with two women when they walked in. Angus was furious, he grabbed Logan by the shoulders, and with one punch he knocked him out cold. He threw clothes at the women and kicked them out. Colin tried to revive me but couldn't, so they called 911. We were in one of those elite clubs, so we thought the security was tight. I woke up in a hospital with IVs and monitors. I stayed there a week before Angus flew me back to Australia. I stayed in Australia for seven months, getting cleaned up. Luckily the drugs I took weren't addicting, mostly marijuana, but Logan was on some pretty bad stuff. We had taken some Viagra that the women brought with them which was what almost killed me. "

Rory sat up and looked at Finn, "Why did you do that, you don't need it."

He chuckled embarrassedly. "Yeah, I know. I was…"

The oven beeped, and they both got up and went into the kitchen. Rory took out the plates and handed them to Finn. He then put the food on each plate. She carried them to the table, and Finn followed her carrying in the salad. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. With her head on his shoulder, he rested his cheek on her head.

"I was lonely back then. I didn't realize how much until I had time alone in Australia. Luckily, I got clean and came back here. I hadn't heard much from Logan except for the occasional text; now I know his father forbade him from seeing me. I'm so glad I found you."

She looked up at him and put her hands on his face and kissed him tenderly. He smiled at her.

"Come on, Love let's eat. My future wife and child, need their sustenance, then we can cuddle by the fireplace."

Smiling at him, she squeezed his hand then sitting down at the table they began to eat their dinner. When their meal was over, they cleaned up and went and sat on the on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"When are we going to pick out our rings?" she asked him as she held his hand and traced her thumb over the palm of his hand.

"I already have yours, love, but we can go and pick out mine tomorrow."

She looked up at him. "You do? Can I see it?"

"No, it's a surprise," he whispered.

Rory pretended to pout and cross her arms. "Why not? How do you know I will like it?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and then began to tickle her. Soon the tickling turned into kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and she lay back on the couch and he laid on top of her. He began to kiss her neck and shoulder when she said, "Oh before I forget, we are going to be on our honeymoon when my next appointment is scheduled."

Finn looked up at her and leaning on his elbows he asked, "Can you call the doctor tomorrow and see if you can move your appointment. Maybe you can go before we get married or after."

"I didn't think of that. I will call tomorrow and see if I can make the appointment for when we get back. We have so much to do before the wedding, and I am feeling better. "She pushed him off of her and said, "I will add that to my to do list for tomorrow."

She got up and went to her laptop and brought it back to the couch. She pulled up the folder that was labeled **Things to do Before the Wedding**.

Finn was sitting beside her and watched as Rory's fingers flew across the keyboard as she added: **Call Doctor change appointment,** then highlighted **rings and call Finn** before hitting the strike through key to cross those words out.

He began to read the list that she had typed.

 **Music. call Lane**

 **check to see if Hep Alien is available for reception.**

 **Flowers**

 **Miss Celine**

 **RSVPs number for Amanda**

 **Favors**

 **Gifts for attendance**

 **Sookie – cake**

"Love **,** "Is there anything on this list I can help you with?" he asked as he read it over.

"I don't think so, tomorrow I will call the doctor, and after work, I plan on calling Lane to make sure the music I chose is set for the wedding. I'm hoping that Hep Alien will be able to play at both the reception and the ceremony."

"Wait, Mum has already booked a live orchestra."

"Oh, I thought that Hep Alien could play some of our favorite songs, could we use both?" She looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes, and he couldn't say no to her.

"I'm sure we can, it is our wedding," he whispered and kissed her cheek. He then looked at the next word on the list.

"Can I help you with the flowers or maybe my mum could? She is good with those details."

"Yes, I that would be great. Your mom already knows what my dress looks like and the color scheme for the wedding."

"Okay, I will text her." Finn quickly picked up his phone and sent his mother a text message. Finn looked back at the list that she was checking and asked, "Who is Miss Celine?"

"That's the bridal shop. I have an appointment next Friday after school for my final fitting. Your mum, Steph, and my mom will be going to that along with Gigi. So, no you can't help me with that." She kissed him on the lips. They began to kiss again, and he removed the laptop from her lap and pushed her back down on the couch.

"Finn?"

Finn pulled her head close to his and mumbled, "Don't talk with your mouth full." He slipped his tongue into her mouth and caressed his tongue against hers. They kissed each other until they both broke away to catch their breath.

She kissed his neck and whispered, "I am so glad you bumped into me."

"I am so glad I did too. Come on; it's time for bed. You have a lot to do tomorrow, and I need to cuddle with you."

He held her hand and led her into the bedroom. They got ready for bed and laid down. He pulled her into his arms and put some music on. Laying there, he slowly stroked her hair. She lazily stroked his chest and sighed, "Finn, I have to tell you something. We made a promise to each other not to have any secrets."

"Yeah…" he replied wondering what brought this on.

"Do you remember that I told you that I went to see Logan when I was on the campaign trail in 2007?"

"Yes, I remember, and you said you saw him, but he didn't see you because he was with another woman."

"Yes, that's right. Well that day when I returned to my hotel room, I cried and threw the dress that I was wearing in the trash. I then ordered room service and locked myself in my room. I had no meetings, so I turned off my cell phone and wallowed, eating ice cream and burgers. I fell asleep. Sometime, in the middle of the night, I got up and had terrible pains. I went into the bathroom and doubled over. I was bleeding. At first, I thought it was my period, but it didn't stop, and I was soaking through the pads that I had. I passed out on the bathroom floor and my friend Jill, another reporter, found me when she came to ask me to go to breakfast the next morning. I didn't know it, but I was having a miscarriage."

As Rory was telling this to Finn she began to cry. He didn't say anything; he just held her and kissed the top of her head.

"Jill had gotten the key from the front desk and she found me lying in a pool of blood on the bathroom floor. She called for an ambulance and they got me there just in time. The doctors gave me a transfusion and a D&C. They told me that it was common with a young woman who had been on the birth control medicine that I was on for so long, to have a miscarriage if they became pregnant. Before I left the hospital, the doctor had me stop birth control medicine for three months before going on it again. I never told anyone about my miscarriage until your mum and I went for the walkabout the day I found out I was pregnant. Finn, I am so afraid I am going to lose our baby."

"Rory, love, no that is not going to happen. I am glad you shared this with my mom and me." He looked down at her and kissed her. "Your mom doesn't know?"

"No, and I don't want her or my grandmother to know. I don't want Logan to know either. I never knew that I was pregnant. I know it sounds strange but living on the bus and traveling for four weeks it never crossed my mind."

Finn looked down at her and lifted her lips to his. He kissed her gently and tenderly licked her lips. She opened her mouth and kissed him. Their tongues met and their kiss became passionate.

Rory felt safe in his arms and let his kisses heal her body. She gave herself to him without hesitation and let him take her pain away. When they broke apart, he gently caressed her arm and looked at the marks that Mitchum made.

"Kitten, I will not let anyone hurt you again."

After Jess left, Colin and Robert sat down in the chairs by Logan's bed.

"What's going on, Logan? Why did Mitchum refuse Finn and Rory from seeing you and why did he hurt Rory?" Robert asked.

"I don't know what triggered his behavior. When I returned from PT with Jess, we saw my father yelling at her and he grabbed Rory by the arm and told her that she was the reason I was in the hospital."

"You don't believe him, do you?" Colin asked.

"No…." Logan turned his head away from them and whispered, "…, Rory didn't directly cause it."

"Of course, Rory didn't cause it. Your stupid fiancée caused it," Robert told him. "I hope we never have to see her again."

"The engagement is off. I thought things between Rory, and I were going to be okay. She came in to see me the other day. We talked and she told me what her life was like on the campaign trail. She admitted to me that when she was in California on the campaign trail, she came to my office. Rory saw me with that blonde, Sherri, Charlene? I don't remember her name. She told me that she finished the commitment she had and returned to Stars Hollow. She went to New York City on New Year's Eve, of 2007, to the Omnia. She had no idea that it was Finn's club. It had just opened and had great reviews and her friend from high school told her about it. Remember, we were all there together, and I brought that other blonde. Rory told me she saw us and then she saw me. She realized that I had moved on and knew that she had to too." Logan looked away from Colin and Robert when he felt that tears were welling up in his eyes.

"I should never have let her go, we could have gotten engaged and not marry right away. She could have had a career, but no I had to listen to my father who told me that it would be a mistake to ask her to marry me. He told me that a woman like Rory would want a career first and marriage later. My dad reminded me that I was going to oversee HPG one day and I needed a wife who had connections to stand beside me at all the right events and be on all the right committee. I lost my chance, with the only woman that loved me and not my money. Rory told me that for the last four years, she read about my life in magazines and realized that she didn't belong in my world of red-carpet events, galas and flying around the world. I could have had her and been happy, and now she is marrying Finn. Doesn't she realize that even with him, she will still attend red carpet events, parties, I mean he is the most eligible bachelor."

"Not anymore, Logan. You are." Robert said.

"Yeah, right, a broken bachelor, who is going to want that?"

"Is this a pity party, Logan? We all know how that will end up and this time we aren't going to support it," Colin said giving him a dirty look.

"Logan, tell me why you can't be happy for Finn and Rory?" Robert asked him.

"Right…, you want me to be so F…'in happy for them. Tell me Colin, Robert what happened to the code?"

Colin looked at him and shook his head. "Logan our code was never broken. You were the one who broke up with Rory. You left her all alone at her graduation. You gave her that ultimatum then took off to Vegas and then California. What choice did she have? Was she supposed to sit home and cry waiting for you to call her up? She had to move on… I guess it took her four and half years, but she did and fell in love with someone. "

"Logan, Finn and Rory weren't seeking each other out, it happened naturally. Neither of them knew that they were in the same town. Rory had been working here for over a year and Finn just arrived back. Robert, Steph, Olivia, Lucy, and I had not heard from her in four years. We had no idea where she went. "

"Colin's right Logan. We are happy for the two of them and you should help us celebrate their happiness. They both deserve it. Finn is finally happy and soon you will be too," Robert told him and stood up and squeezed his shoulder.

"Robert, it's okay for you to say this. You both have found someone, but me? Who is going to want me when I can't even feel "it" anymore?"

"Logan, Seth told you it was temporary and that there was no nerve damage there. You were so lucky. This is going to take time," Robert told him.

Logan turned his head and pushed at the dish that was on his tray. Food service had dropped it off while he was in the hallway yelling at his father.

The nurse knocked and entered the room with a shot that Jess had ordered.

"Good evening. Mr. Huntzberger, Mr. Mariano told me he worked you pretty hard tonight so this will take the edge off any discomfort you have."

She looked at the tray and said, "I see that food service left you a tray. I suggest that you eat something and then you will sleep better tonight."

"Gentlemen will you excuse us for a moment." Colin and Robert got up out of the chair and walked to the other part of the room as the nurse pulled the curtain over. She helped Logan turn over on his side as she pulled his pants down and quickly gave him a shot in his hip. Pulling the curtain back she said, "Ring if you need to get up to use your bathroom. Don't try to do it alone tonight because this medication is strong." When the nurse left Robert stood up.

"I have to go and find Olivia; I had left her with Lucy. Why don't you eat something? I promise I will come back later in the week to see you. "

Robert walked over and put his hand on Logan's shoulder and squeezed it before he left the room.

"Aren't you leaving too?" Logan asked Colin. Colin sat back and folded his arms across his chest. He didn't budge from his chair.

"Nope, I am staying tonight with Steph here in Hartford, probably at the hotel. The weather isn't that great to drive back to the city so I can do work from here. Do you need any help?"

"No," he said as he lifted the cover off his food. It smelled good and was pleased to see the delicious looking piece of salmon, broccoli, green beans and quinoa on his plate. He also had applesauce and hot coffee. He raised his bed and began to eat his meal.

"Sorry to eat in front of you, but suddenly I am starving," he said as he began to eat his meal.

"No problem. Logan can I ask you something?"

Colin noticed the wedding invitation that was sitting on his bed tray. Logan looked up at him and frowned.

"Will you be going to the wedding? I know we always said that no matter where we were, we would all be there for each other's wedding. I know you can't walk but I can make arrangements for a car to pick you up and bring you."

"Colin, I don't know. I am still upset over the whole thing."

"Logan, it's Finn. You two have been best friends forever. You need to let this resentment go."

"What does Logan have to let go?" Honor asked as she and Josh walked into his room.

"Finn and Rory… I asked if he was going to go to the wedding," Colin responded.

"Are you thinking about going?" Honor asked him.

"I don't know. Why should I go? What am I going to do, sit there and be reminded that it should have been my wedding to her?" he responded feeling anger again.

"You should go to celebrate their happiness because they are your friends, your best friends," Colin responded.

"Colin is right Logan; Josh and I are attending. You can go with us?"

Logan pushed the food away and crossed his arms looking angry and glaring at Colin.

"Think about it, Logan." Colin said to him. "I better go before the roads get worse."

Colin walked over and put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "I'll stop by tomorrow evening. Goodbye Honor, Josh."

Honor hugged Colin goodbye and Josh clapped him on the back. Josh and Honor watched as Colin left. Honor and Josh walked over to the two chairs that the boys had vacated just moments ago and sat down beside Logan's bed. Logan picked at his meal and looked at them. Suddenly he found it hard to keep his eyes open. Honor looked at him and noticed that Logan's eyes seem to be heavy.

"Logan we aren't going to stay long, but Rory called me this afternoon. She was very upset. Apparently, she thinks that you and I believe she caused your accident. Why would she think that?"

"Dad."

"Dad? Did he say something to her?"

"Yes, he came by to see me this afternoon. What a nice "F…'n" surprise. Rory was here with Steph visiting with her friend Lucy Baldwin when dad saw her leaving. He stopped her in the hall and told her to stay away from me and it was her fault that I was in the hospital."

"Logan, did you tell her that wasn't true?" Honor asked him.

"No, I didn't get a chance to talk to her instead I started yelling at Dad."

"Logan, then it is important that you attend their wedding so that they both know that you don't blame them."

"I will think about it. "Logan closed his eyes then opened them again, "Honor can you come back tomorrow. I am very tired now." Logan closed his eyes; the pain medicine was beginning to work.

Honor got up and kissed her brother and she and Josh left. When they walked out of the Rehab facility the snow was coming down harder.

Logan fell asleep and saw Rory's sad angry blue eyes. His dream brought him back to a time when those eyes would twinkle and sparkle for him. He saw himself at Yale kneeling in front of everyone and asking her to marry him. He saw those beautiful blue eyes… they went from happy, to surprise to frighten all at the same time. What was she afraid of? Suddenly a fog was around him and he was standing on a cliff near the home he had bought for them in Palo Alto. He was walking toward the avocado tree. Rory was sitting under the tree reading a book to someone. Suddenly he heard his father's voice.

"Logan, I need you in London. You need to leave California but don't bring her. She's not good enough for the Huntzberger family. She should stay out here with all the other free spirits."

Logan was tossing and turning in his sleep and began to talk out loud.

"No, I love her I can't leave her. Someone else will take her if I leave her."

Down the hall, Lucy couldn't sleep. Not long after Robert and Olivia had left, she asked the evening nurse to help her sit in the wheelchair. It was around ten when she became bored and went wheeling herself down the hall. She heard someone cry out. Lucy pushed the door open to Logan's room and wheeled herself over to his bed.

"Logan, Logan. It's just a dream. You will be ok." Lucy reached over to his bed and gently touched him.

Logan woke up when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Rory?"

Slowly in the dim light his eyes adjusted, and he saw a face. It wasn't Rory's face, but it was one that he recognized.

"Oh, sorry Lucy," he mumbled. He put his hands on his face and wiped it.

"Don't be, the pain medication can give you some pretty vivid dreams. I try not to take them. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, no I."

"It's ok, I hope you weren't falling… that's my dream. I am falling off the mountain just tumbling down, and my legs are sticking out of a large snowball. I am moving fast, and I look like one of those cartoon characters that you see on television

He smiled and they both chuckled.

Lucy put her hand on his and said, "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. I am not going anywhere," she said and looked down at her leg that was propped up in the wheelchair.

"Thanks, I wouldn't mind some company for a while."

"Ok, I can stay"

Lucy and Logan talked for about an hour. They talked about what they had been doing since they graduated from Yale. Lucy avoided the topic of Rory and Finn and so did Logan. Around midnight the night nurse came in.

She smiled at them and said, "Dr. Seth warned me about you, Mr. Huntzberger. He told me that the two of you attended Yale and are party animals."

Lucy and Logan both began to laugh. "Lucy, I think it's time to go back to your own room and get some sleep. You start therapy tomorrow and I can guarantee you will need all your rest and strength," the nurse told her.

Lucy squeezed Logan's hand. "Goodnight Logan. Maybe we can do this again." The nurse began to back Lucy out of the room.

Logan smiled and said, "Yes, let's." As they were leaving Logan yelled out, "Hey, Lucy, don't dream about snowballs…. dream about flowers instead."

"Thanks Logan, I will." Lucy smiled at him as the nurse wheeled her out of the room and he smiled back. This time when Logan closed his eyes, he didn't see eyes of blue, but soft brown eyes instead.

 **40\. Jess and Ashlyn First date**

Jess got into his car and drove his Jeep Cherokee to his apartment in on Trumbull St. He pulled into his parking spot and took the elevator to his apartment on the second floor. It had been an interesting day, an interesting week. Rory was getting married, to a Morgan. Logan her ex was his patient and another friend of hers Lucy Baldwin was also his patient. How their life kept becoming intertwined.

Rory was the girl that got away. He never thought he was good enough for her, and yet she inspired him to make something of himself. He hung his coat up and threw his keys on the table in the kitchenette. He dug his phone out of his pocket and plugged it in to charge. He never bothered with a landline when he moved here. He figured his cell phone would be enough and one less bills he needed to worry about. A package had arrived, his manuscript for his latest book. This story was about a young boy who became a doctor and was working in the city of New York, he didn't come from money and worked hard graduating from Irvine school of Medicine in California. His specialty was in Trauma. He opened the packet and saw the note. The publishing group HPG was interested in it and would like a meeting in January or February to talk to him. Unfortunately, they could not meet with him sooner because the head of this department was away and would not be back until then. Jess started to laugh. So, Logan was away, and he knew where he was. He had already published the book with the publishing company he was part owner of but decided with his partners encouragement to branch out. He decided to try HPG in England first, see if they would be interested in a book. This was before he had Logan as a patient. He completely forgot that HPG was owned by the Huntzberger family until Mitchum came in today. Why he had a bee in his bonnet about Rory he didn't understand.

Jess looked at the phone and opened to A where he typed in Ashlyn's number. He was attracted to her. In fact, she was the first girl in a long time since Rebecca that he was attracted to. Maybe he would give her a call.

The phone rang once and Ashlyn answered it, she was pulling out some cookies from the kitchen at the Morgan Manor restaurant. She enjoyed making the cookies and scones for the smaller cafe/ restaurant.

"G'day" she answered her cell without looking at the Id.

"Well G'day to you. This is Jess, the Physical Therapist friend of Rory's"

Smiling she said, "Hi, there Jess the Physical Therapist friend of Rory's. It's nice to hear from you."

Suddenly Jess felt shy, she had a sweet voice and hearing her voice he could imagine her smiling.

"So, what can I help you with on this snowy night?" she asked him when he didn't say anything right away.

"I just wondered if maybe you wanted to go out sometime, have dinner, catch a movie?"

Leaning against the counter she smiled, "I would like that. Do you like hot chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yes, I do, why do you have some?"

"Indeed, I do, I just took some out of the oven. Would you like to come over for some?"

"Umm well, Umm sure. Where do you live?"

Ashlyn laughed. ", I live on campus at the Culinary school, but I happen to be home staying with my parents until after the wedding. Why don't you come over to the Manor House Hotel?"

"Great, I don't live far from there. I am on Trumbill, I can be there in about thirty minutes."

He whistled as he went into the shower and changed. He put on his burgundy Henley sweater, jeans and boots. He pulled out his navy wool pea coat, dried his hair and pulled on a hat adding a scarf and gloves. When he got to his car, he had to warm it up and brush off the half inch of snow that had already accumulated.

Pulling out into the traffic he drove to the hotel.

He found a parking spot out front and walked in. He was just about to head to the lobby to ask for her when he saw her walking towards him from the restaurant/bar area. Smiling she came up to him and gave him a hug.

"I hope you don't think I am being too forward, but since Rory is going to be my sister and you are a friend of hers, I felt that I could give you a hug."

Smiling he said, "No that's fine. I might need another one before I leave."

Smiling at him she said, "Take off your coat. It's a terrible night tonight. What would you like to drink? We have the typical Irish Coffee, a Tom and Jerry, a hot Buttered Rum, a Heated Affair, "and when she said that she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"How about a regular coffee for now, but I might be interested in a Heated Affair later," he said raising his eyebrows at her. As he said that she started laughing and went to get him a cup of coffee.

She brought out two cups of coffee and a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies.

He took a cookie and bit into it. Warm ooey gooey chocolate came dripping out. He licked his lip and smiled. "Did you make these?'

"Yes, do you like them?"

"Yes, they are great, you would give Sookie at the Dragonfly competition."

"I heard about Sookie. I can't wait to meet her. In fact, I will be doing my culinary internship with her after the first of the year."

"Well then I guess I now have a better reason to go to Stars Hollow."

Giving her his crooked grin, he said, "To sample more of your cookies."

Just as he said this, Liam Morgan Sr. walked to their table. "Who wants to sample my daughters' cookies?" he asked.

Standing up Jess extended his hand and said, "Oh, excuse me sir, I am Jess Mariano. A friend of Rory's"

"Any friend of my future daughter in law is a friend of ours. However, you do need my approval to sample my daughter's cookies," he added and wiggled his eyebrows.

Jess started laughing and sat back down and told him, "By the way, these are the best chocolate chip cookies I have had since I left Stars Hollow."

"How did you meet my daughter?" Liam asked joining them at the table.

Ashlyn started to laugh. It was a good thing it was her father and not Finn or Angus who heard this conversation. Angus would have gone ballistic and Finn would be laughing his head off, having a grand old-time teasing Jess.

"Da, Rory introduced us earlier this week. Jess is a Physical Therapist at the Rehab where Logan is staying. We met when I stopped by with Rory."

"Physical Therapist, that is a great job. Have you been doing it long?"

"I have been working with Seth now for a few years and I am working on my doctor's degree to be a doctor in Acupuncture also."

"Dad he is also an author, he wrote the series that you like to read the Subsect."

"So, you're that, Jess Mariano. I thought your name sounded familiar. "It's nice to meet you Jess, I hope I see you at the wedding."

Turning to his daughter he smiled and said, "I am going up to the apartment now. If Finn and Rory come back tell them to call me. Goodnight Kitten."

He then leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead and with that Liam walked away. Jess looked at her father. He was tall and muscular like Finn with the same reddish-brown hair, though his had a hint of gray. For a man his age he was in good shape.

"Well, nothing like impressing a girl's father by telling her he wants to sample her cookies," he said a little embarrassed.

"Ha, ha, he has heard worse from my brothers, you do know Finn."

"Actually, no I don't, just that he and Rory are going to get married."

"Oh, I figured that you did. He has known Rory a long time. They met when she went to Yale."

"Well the only friend at Yale I met before was Logan,"

"Oh, so you know Logan."

"No, actually I am getting to Logan better now. We never hit it off when we first met."

"Because of Rory?"

"You could say that."

"Did you two date?"

"Kind of, some when we were in high school, but she went to Chilton, I started school in New York City. I moved to Stars Hollow when I was sophomore. Then I sort of quit school…"

"You quit school you are a successful author and now you are a physical therapist. That's a success story."

"Yes, it is, but enough about me, tell me about you."

Ashlyn and Jess sat there and talked until midnight. He decided he had to leave before he would have to abandon his vehicle there in the parking lot. She got her coat and walked outside to the parking lot where he had his car. He started the car with the electric start. She took his hand in hers and said, "I don't think I can ever get used to the winters here."

Holding her hand, he looked at her as the snowflakes fell on her cheeks. "I was told once that snow is magical." He gently brushed the snowflake off her cheek and then with his thumb he gently traced her lips.

"How is it magical?" she asked him to long to kiss his lips and feel his moustache.

He put his arms around her and pulled her gently against him. She put her arms around his neck and smiled up into his face.

"Because when it snows it is cold outside and we need heat to keep us warm." Gazing into each other's eyes they brought their lips to each other and kissed.

They no longer felt the cold or the snow, she felt the warmth of his lips. He tasted like, coffee and chocolate, reminding him of a girl of his childhood. The kiss continued and she gently opened her lips to let his tongue slip in. When the kiss ended, they looked at each other.

"Now I understand the magic in snow," he said to her.

"Me too," she said. He kissed her again, then looked at his car. "I think I better go home before we both turn into snow people." They both laughed.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" Jess asked her gazing into her eyes.

"Yes, I would like that." She replied smiling at him.

He gave her another long kiss and then got into his car. She waved goodbye as he left the parking lot. She slowly walked into the lobby and went upstairs to the apartment of her parents. Her mother and father were both sitting on the couch watching an old movie.

"Did you have a nice evening?" her mother asked her. Liam and told Amanda about their daughter. Her concern was whether he was a nice man "Yes, Good night." Ashlyn went into her room and turned on the shower. She wanted to warm up a little and think about that kiss from Jess. She had never felt like this before, she felt warm and tingly inside.


	54. Part 2 Christening July 25, 2017

**Life Choices, Challenges, and Changes**

 **Part 2**

 **Christening, June 25, 2017**

 **Rory walked into the kitchen where her mother had just finished feeding Lyn.**

" **Mom, I am going to take her upstairs and bath her and put her in an outfit, then just before we leave, I will put her in the christening gown you made. Do you want to join me?"**

" **Do you need to ask me that question?" Lorelai said.**

 **Amanda and Mia started to laugh. They both knew how Lorelai doted over her grandchildren, and once Lyn was born, the little girl owned more clothes than Rory did. Lorelai was either shopping for her or sitting at her sewing machine, turning the clothes that she had saved for Rory into something new for Ashlyn.**

 **Rory had shown her mother in law the christening dress and bonnet that Lorelai had made using Rory's wedding gown. The wedding gown was made from a silk material called Crepe Monique. The wedding gown had embroidery around the neckline, and Lorelai was able to take that embroidery and put it around the bottom of the Christening dress. The finished gown appeared very dainty and perfect for a little girl. Amanda had told Rory that this was an heirloom for her to treasure, because no one would ever have something as beautiful as this.**

 **Rory couldn't wait to see her daughter in it, and Robert was going to take the photographs for the christening.**

 **Lorelai and Rory went upstairs to get Lynn cleaned up, leaving Amanda and Mia to finish cleaning up the kitchen. Ashlyn and Jess had arrived while they were busy upstairs with the baby. Rory walked downstairs with Lyn dressed in a pink and white smocked romper with matching pink headband and booties when she saw her sister in law walked into the family room with a cup of peppermint tea in her hand. Ashlyn was now twenty-four weeks pregnant with her first child.**

" **Ashlyn, you look radiant. I gather the morning sickness is not as bad?" Rory asked her. The baby reached out for her aunt, and Ashlyn placed her teacup on the table.**

" **Thank you; I feel better now. Don't you look so precious," Ashlyn said, kissing her niece.**

" **Have you and Jess decided if you are going to do a gender reveal party?" Rory asked her as she led Ashlyn into the family room. Rory had the play mat set up on the floor for Lyn so she could have tummy time. Lorelai, Amanda, and Mia were already in the room, talking.**

" **We decided to wait. I know Liz wants to know, but we decided it would be more exciting to find out when the baby is born. I know between you and Mia I will have a lot of hand me downs with children clothing, and now that you have a daughter, I will have enough clothes whether I have a boy or a girl."**

 **Everyone laughed. Lorelai immediately noticed that the outfit that Lyn was wearing matched Ashlyn's dress.**

" **Did you plan that, Rory?" Lorelai asked her daughter.**

 **Rory looked at Ashlyn and Lyn and started to laugh. "No, I didn't, but I love that dress. The color looks so good on you."**

" **Thank you," Ashlyn blushed. She was wearing a soft pink off the shoulder smocked maternity dress made from rayon. "Mia found it in Australia and bought it for me."**

" **Rory, I went to a trunk show with my mum, and they happened to have this beautiful dress. I called "Mum" and asked her if she thought Amanda would like it," Mia explained.**

" **What a great find. I am never there when they have a trunk show," Rory said.**

" **Mia sent me photographs of the dress, and I knew it would look good on my daughter, and I thought it would be perfect for a summer occasion," Amanda had told her.**

" **Well, you look radiant in it," Rory told her. She gently took Lynn from Ashlyn before she drooled all over the dress. She placed her on her tummy on the playmat giving her some tummy time. She arranged some of her favorite toys around her.**

" **I didn't see you last week, is everything going okay at the bakery?" Lorelai asked Ashlyn.**

 **Jess and Ashlyn moved to Stars Hollow soon after they were married. Rory had asked Jess for help running Hayden Publishing, so he cut back on his hours at the hospital and did private physical therapy work limiting his patients who also gave him time to continue to write on his books and help Rory. While Ashlyn was working for Sookie, she had fallen in love with the Twickham house.**

 **Luke had initially bought the Twickham house for himself and Lorelai many years ago, but they decided that it was too big for them and just enlarged the Crap Shack instead. Luke had rented it out over the years, but when Jess had told him that Ashlyn loved the house, he surprised them and gave it to them as a wedding present in 2013. The house needed a lot of work, but because her brother Angus was an architect, he redesigned the interior of the house, putting in a state-of-the-art kitchen to replace the old one. They hired Tom and his crew to update the bathrooms, bedrooms and restore the woodwork in the house. Luke helped with the restoration of the woodwork on the staircase.**

 **The house became a showplace. Robert came over and took pictures of the home and Rory then submitted them to Architectural Digest where many of Angus's buildings were featured. The house was finally completed in the spring of 2014 and soon after that Ashlyn and Jess bought Weston's bakery in Stars Hollow, where Ashlyn featured her scones, cakes, cookies and had a café that offered a healthier choice of food for breakfast and lunch. She also catered many private events and sent her baked goods to many of her parent's hotels in the Connecticut area. She now had a staff of seven, and she was in the process of training her sister in law Doula.**

 **Lucas came walking into the room on his way to his bedroom. He went over to his Aunt Ashlyn and gave her another hug, and a kiss then kissed his Aunt Mia and his two grandmothers. He noticed his sister on her play mat. He walked over to her and knelt beside her on her mat.**

" **Mama, can I play with Lyn for a while?" he asked his mother.**

 **Rory smiled and tousled her son's hair. "Of course you can. You are such a great big brother. Just watch her and make sure she doesn't pick up things from the floor and put it in her mouth. Rory then turned to the ladies, "Does anyone want anything?"**

" **I will have another coffee, Ror, if you are getting yourself one," Lorelai said.**

" **You read my mind, mom. Just don't tell Finn I have two cups today or he will have a fit. He tells me that my coffee consumption is the reason why Liam is so active."**

 **Amanda started laughing, "Love, Liam is just like his father and grandfather. It has nothing to do with coffee."**

 **Everyone started to laugh as Rory walked back into the kitchen to get herself and her mother another cup of coffee.**

 **Even though she was in the kitchen, she had left the baby monitor on in the family room, and she could hear her oldest son talk to his sister.**

 **She smiled at the tender way he talked to her. "Do you want some music?"**

 **She walked out of the kitchen and watched as her son picked up the Fisher-Price Sing along Dancing Tiger and turned it on for Lyn. The baby babbled and tried to reach for it. Lucas sang along with the Tiger and placed it closer to her.**

 **Rory handed her mother the cup of coffee and sat beside Lorelai and Ashlyn who were busy discussing the bakery and Stars Hollow. Mia had left to check on the twins when she saw that Lucas had come in.**

 **Little Liam came walking into the room carrying his new Teddy Bear dressed as** **Batman.** **He** **stood by** **the couch watching Lucas play with his sister and put the teddy bear beside his mother and G-Ma.**

" **What do you have here?" Amanda asked her grandson.**

" **Batman!" He said with a big smile.**

" **Where did you get Batman?" Amanda asked him.**

 **Smiling, he said, "Yes." Rory looked over at her sister in law and then at her son. It was sweet of them to think of her boys today. She winked at her.**

" **Did Uncle Jess give you the Batman Bear?" Amanda asked him again.**

 **Liam leaned on the couch on his stomach and kicked his little leg up.**

 **He nodded and put his head down on the couch.**

 **Rory tousled his curly hair. He had the same color hair, and when he smiled, Rory found it hard not to see the twinkle in his blue eyes. Lucas too resembled Finn, having the same color eyes as his father but as he has gotten older, he seems to have settled down and become serious. Lorelai told her that he reminded her of Rory as a child.**

" **Did Auntie Ashlyn give it to you too?" Rory asked Liam.**

" **No. Yes gave me."**

" **Did you give Uncle Jess and Auntie Ashlyn a kiss to say thank you?" she asked him.**

 **Liam turned his head and looked at his Aunt and smirked. Ashlyn smiled at him and shook her head. He pushed himself from the couch and grabbed the bear and walked over to his Aunt Ashlyn and his Nanna.**

 **Ashlyn bent over and picked him up and gave him a big kiss on his cheek.**

" **Tank," Liam told her hugging her.**

" **Your welcome Buddy," She told him. He hugged his bear and cuddled with her as they talked about the bear. Suddenly Lucas called out all excited.**

" **Mama, look, look, Lyn rolled over?"**

 **Everyone looked, and Lyn was now on her back, chewing on a giraffe.**

 **Finn and Jess walked into the room when they heard Lucas yelling all excited.**

" **What's going on Lukie?" Jess asked walking over to where Luke was kneeling on the play mate near his sister**

" **Finn bring your phone over here. Lyn just rolled over. Let's see if she will do it again." Rory told her husband.**

 **Liam got off his aunt's lap and crawled on the mat next to Luke. "Row In," he told her and laid on his belly rolling over to show her.**

 **The adults started to laugh, and Finn said, "That's good, Liam but be careful you don't bump into your sister. Come next to me," he told the boys. Rory gently put Lyn on her belly and moved the Singing and Dancing Tiger away from her. She was holding her head up and pushing with her feet. Suddenly, she rolled again on her back. Lucas, who was sitting on the edge of the playmat, went over to her, and he kissed her forehead. Liam ran over to her and patted her on the head. Everyone was laughing and cheering, and Finn had it all on video.**

 **Ashlyn reached over and grabbed Jess' hand. Suddenly Ashlyn sat up and put her hand on her stomach.**

" **Oh, Jess, the baby just kicked. Put your hand right here." Ashlyn grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Suddenly they both felt it.**

 **Jess beamed, and Rory walked over to them and hugged them." I guess today is a big day for both you and Lyn."**

 **Soon it was time for them to get ready to go to the church for the christening. Rory needed to get the boys and herself dressed before Robert came to take photographs of all of them before they went to the church. Mia left to round up her two boys and get ready for the christening**

" **Did you see where the boys went?" Rory asked Ashlyn and her mother.**

" **I think he is on the deck with Finn and Jess," Ashlyn said.**

 **She handed her daughter to her mother and then looked for her youngest son.**

" **Liam," she said as she walked out of the house, "It's time to take a bath."**

 **Liam was outside sitting on their deck that faced the sound playing with his new Batman teddy bear.**

" **Come on, love; it's time to take a bath so we can go to the party. Do you know where Lucas is?"**

" **No, me, no knowledge," he answered.**

" **Come with Mama; it's time to take a bath so we can go to the Christening."**

" **K," he told her and picked up his bear and took his mother's hand.**

" **Ookie is coming?" he asked her.**

" **Well let's take your bath first then you can go and get Lukie to take his bath, okay?"**

" **Mama, me Batman, no bath."**

" **Oh, you are? Well, Batman, it's time to go to the special tub and use your special bubbles and get ready."**

" **Batman bubbles?" he had asked.**

 **Lorelai had found them bubble bath that was in containers that were in superhero containers, and the Batman bubbles were Liam's favorite.**

 **Liam went with his mother, and she had no trouble getting him in the tub. She filled it with the batman bubbles and put the Batman Teddy bear on the stool near him. He splashed around the tub as she quickly washed his hair. When she was finished, she had him pull the plug and then wrapped him in a big fluffy towel, carrying him into his bedroom where she had laid out his navy shorts, white polo shirt, blue twill sneakers, and a light blue belt. She helped him put on his Batman pull-up, shorts, shirt, and belt. She sat him down and was starting to put on his socks when he began to complain.**

" **No socks, mama."**

" **But you need socks to wear with your sneakers, baby."**

" **No, me wear Batman tooes," he told her.**

 **In his closet, he had sandals that Amanda had bought the boys that had the image of Batman on it. He got off the bed and went into his closet and got them carrying them to his mother.**

" **Me want Batman tooes. Pease? "he asked her.**

 **She looked at Liam and smiled. This was one time that she had to decide which battle she needed to win. He took his bath, let her dress him in the white polo shirt and navy shorts without a fuss. She could let him wear the sandals.**

" **Okay little man you can wear the batman sandals."**

 **He smiled and sat on the floor. She went to help him, and he said, "No, me do." Then proceeded to put them on the wrong feet.**

" **Can you let me help you?"**

 **He stood up and looked at his feet. He was so proud that they were on. She picked him up and sat him on her lap.**

" **Look, Buddy, Batman, is looking the wrong way. Let me help you fix it."**

 **She showed him that Batman was looking the wrong way. He let her fix them then got off her lap. He ran into the bathroom and got his Batman bear then stood at the top of the stairs. His brother was heading back downstairs, so he called him.**

" **Ook, Mama wants."**

" **What Liam?"**

" **Mama wants. Come."**

 **Lucas turned around and came running back up the stairs.**

" **Mom?" he yelled, looking for his mother.**

" **I'm in your bedroom, Luke." He walked into his bedroom with Liam behind him.**

" **Mama, do you want me?"**

" **Hi, honey, I do. It's time for you to take a bath and get ready to go. Uncle Robert and Aunt Olivia will be here soon to take pictures."**

 **She had laid out the same outfit that Liam was wearing on Luke's bed. She went back to the bathroom and ran the water in the tub and added bubbles. Lucas went into the bathroom and quickly took off his clothes and got into the tub. He started to sing as he took his bath. She began to laugh as she listened to his little voice sing the song his grandmother Amanda used to sing to him.**

" **Kooka Berra sits in the old gum tree,**

 **Eating all the gum drops he can see,**

 **Laugh Kooka Berra laugh kooka Berra**

 **save some drops for me."**

 **Rory walked into the bathroom and began to wash his hair, and the two of them sang the song together.**

" **Okay, love, let me rinse your hair and then we can get dressed.'**

 **She rinsed the soap out of his hair and then he laid in the water, pretending to be swimming.**

" **Mama when are we flying to Australia? I want to go swimming."**

 **She helped him out of the tub and wrapped a big fluffy towel around him, hugging him tightly.**

" **Soon luv, first we have the Christening then we can talk about going to Australia."**

" **Will we go for my birthday?"**

" **Maybe, we need to see. Remember it's winter down there now, not summer."**

 **He looked at her, confused and asked, "How come?"**

" **Ask your dad," she said chuckling. Usually, she spent time explaining these things to him, but she had so much on her mind.**

 **He got out of the bathroom and put on his superhero underpants and quickly got dress.**

" **Mama, can I wear my Batman sandals too?"**

" **Yes, but I thought you wanted to wear your new shoes."**

" **No, I think I want to wear what Liam is wearing."**

 **He ran into his closet and got his sandals on. They left the bedroom where they found Liam was sitting in the middle of the hallway wearing his brother's Batman cape and playing with hisBatman bear.**

" **Mama, he's wearing my cape again," Lucas whispered to his mother.**

 **Rory looked at her youngest son and smirked, "Liam, what are you wearing?"**

 **He looked up at his mother and smiled.**

" **Did you ask Luke if you could wear the cape?"**

 **Liam shook his head, then laughed.**

" **It's okay, Mama. Uncle Angus said Da did things like this to him when he was little. Come on, Liam, let's go downstairs and we can play Batman together." Luke took his brother by the hand, and they walked down together.**

 **They went downstairs, and Liam spotted Ashley and Jess. He went running over to them.**

" **And who do we have here?" Ashley said, and she grinned at her nephew.**

" **Me, Batman," he answered and hugged her.**

" **I let him wear my cape," Lucas said, standing beside his brother.**

" **That is very nice of you, Buddy," Jess told him. He then took the two boys by the hand, and they went outside on the deck.**

 **Rory quickly went into her bedroom and took off her clothes; slipping on her robe, she walked into the bathroom. She just got her hair wet when she heard the shower stall open. She looked up to see her handsome husband climb in with her.**

 **Turning around in the shower, she put her arms around Finn's neck.**

" **Where have you been this morning?"**

" **Running about getting things ready for later. I hear I have a dirty wife."**

" **Oh, you did. Come here and clean me,"**

 **The two of them kissed, and he began to rub his hands up and down her back slowly.**

" **This feels good, but we don't have time...Finn."**

 **Finn pressed his hard erection between her legs. She pushed him away, and** **then he chuckled, "We will finish this later." He took the shampoo and washed her hair.**

 **They both finished their shower. She put on her robe and sitting at the vanity, she quickly dried her hair and applied her makeup. Finn returned into the bathroom again dressed in his navy suit pants and blue and white striped shirt. He moved her hair off her shoulder and put a necklace around her neck.**

" **What's this?" She asked him as she touched the gold necklace around her neck.**

" **I saw this, and it reminded me of how much I love you." Their eyes met in the mirror.**

" **It's beautiful," she told him as she gazed at the reflection of herself wearing the necklace.**

 **Around her neck, he placed a sapphire heart pendant surrounded by diamonds. He moved the robe down her shoulder and bent down and began to kiss her neck. She stood up and turned in his arms and kissed him.**

" **By the way, have you seen how Liam is dressed?" He asked her.**

" **I dressed him in the navy shorts and a white polo. I let him put on his Batman sandals. He had on Lucas's Batman cape that mom had made him. Why?"**

 **They walked back into their room, and she stepped into her white dress that trimmed in navy. She turned around, and Finn moved her hair over her shoulders as he zipped up the back of her dress.**

" **He is sitting outside in the hallway wearing Lucas's Batman mask, and cape and playing with his bear that Jess got him,"**

 **Rory's eyes went big and said, "Oh No, he's going to be the death of me."**

 **Finn looked in the reflection of the mirror and started to laugh when he saw the expression on his wife's face.**

 **Kissing her, he said, "No worries Luv. He's a Morgan, what can I say?"**

" **That I will not deny. Finn, can you go and get him and ask my mom to bring Lyn up so I can change her into the Christening gown."**

 **Finn leaned down and pulled her close kissing her neck and whispering; You're beautiful. I was fortunate you chose me."**

" **Ha, ha, flattery will not get you out of this one, Mr. Morgan. Convince your son to take the mask and cape off and go downstairs and bring up your daughter, the child who is supposed to be like me."**

 **Laughing, he left the bedroom and scooped up Liam and put him over his shoulders. Rory could here Liam giggling and protesting all the way downstairs.**

 **She put on her heels and walked into the nursery where Lorelai met her with her granddaughter.**

" **Rory, here is our little doll."**

 **Rory looked at her daughter and smiled as she placed her on the changing table. Lyn was chewing on a teething ring that Lorelai had given her.**

" **Are you going to use the straps on the changing table now that she is rolling over?" Lorelai asked her.**

" **I never used them on the boys," she replied as she held her hand on her belly.**

 **Lorelai talked to Lyn, "Are you going to be chasing after your brothers? I bet you are, yes, I bet you are."**

 **Lyn squeaked and squealed, kicking her legs as she looked at her grandmother. Working together, Rory and Lorelai quickly** **changed the baby into the christening gown that Lorelai had made. The dress fit her perfectly.**

" **You look like a little princess," Rory told her daughter as she removed the pink bow from her fair hair. She sat her up, and as Lorelai supported her, Rory brushed her hair with the soft brush. Lyn's hair was a golden brown, lighter than Rory's but with a hint of red in it, like Finns.**

" **She is a princess," Lorelai said.**

" **Mom, thank you for making this beautiful gown," she said as she handed her daughter to her mother and hugged her.**

 **Rory handed her mother along bib and Lorelai left and went downstairs with the baby.**

 **Rory then grabbed the diaper bag filling it an extra outfit for Lyn and making sure she had everything she needed. Rory then went into Liam's room to get him another outfit and some additional pull-ups in case of an accident. She also added another outfit for Lucas in the bag. She added the boys running shoes and socks in case they wanted to change their shoes even though she knew that both Lucas and Liam preferred bare feet than shoes, like their father.**

 **When she finally made it downstairs, everyone was standing around talking. Lucas had his drawing pad and pencils out, and Liam no longer had the Batman mask or cape on. Robert and Olivia had arrived, and Robert was holding Liam and talking to him. Olivia was telling Lucas how she would show him how to draw Batman for his brother. Robert looked up and let out a whistle as she came down the stairs. She started to laugh and handed her husband the diaper bag.**

 **Rory smiled and asked, "Did you want to take pictures here?" she asked him.**

" **I did, I took pictures of the boys with Lyn and Lyn alone on the christening blanket. All I need is you and that guy over there," he winked.**

 **Finn walked over with his daughter in his arms. "Where do you want us?" he asked Robert.**

" **How about in the front room on the couch. You know I should do a picture for her as I did for Lucas and Liam." Robert told them as they walked into the formal living room.**

 **After both boys were born, Robert came to their home with his camera and took pictures of both Finn and Rory with photos of the baby skin to skin. The photos were beautiful and hung on the hallway wall with the other black and white images that he took of Finn and Rory when they became engaged many years before.**

" **That's a good idea, but not today," she told him.**

 **He arranged them together placing the baby in the Christening gown across Rory's and Finn's lap with Finn looking down at the baby. The baby reached up for her father, and Robert took the picture. He then had Lucas kneel beside his father and Liam stand beside the baby and took pictures of them together. He then took pictures of Rory and Ashlyn alone. Finally, Olivia came into the room with the matching bonnet and placed it on the baby's head.**

 **Rory stood up and kissed her husband, who was holding his daughter over his shoulder.**

" **Tell me, how did you convince your mini-me to change?" she asked him. Finn gave her a peck on the lips.**

 **Wiggling his eyebrows, he whispered, "I can't. It's a secret."**

 **She rolled her eyes, and Finn laughed, kissing his wife.**

 **Lorelai came into the room with the car seat for Lynn. Rory put her in it carefully, trying not to wrinkle the dress. Lifting the car seat, Finn put his arm around Rory's shoulder and led his family out front to the waiting cars. Robert had Liam on his shoulders, and Olivia had Luke's hand.**

 **The Morgan's were Catholic, and Finn encouraged Rory to have all three children christened in a Catholic Church. They had found a beautiful old church near their home in the Hamptons, and Colin and Steph also agreed to have the children baptized Catholic too. They were meeting Colin and his crew at the church.**

 **Finn hired a driver to drive their Honda Odyssey to the church. Finn had ordered another limousine to drive his parents, Jess and his sister, his brother and his family and Robert and Olivia.**

 **The driver helped them into their Odyssey. Lucas and Liam sat in their car seat in the back next to Lorelai. Finn, Rory and Ashlyn's sat in the second row, and Luke sat in the front seat beside the driver. Lucas and Liam's car seat were beside each other. Lucas was busy drawing a picture while Liam was holding on to his bear, sucking his thumb while watching his brother draw.**

" **Nana I am writing a story for Liam."**

 **Lucas had drawn a circle person with arms and pointed ears on its head. Lorelai watched in amazement at her grandson. He was just as creative as Rory was at that age.**

" **Nana, how do you spell Batman? My story is about Liam. He is Batman, and he saves me."**

 **He drew a picture of another circle person in the water.**

" **He is saving me from a shark."**

 **Liam took his thumb out of his mouth and smiled.**

" **Me, Batman! I save Ookie, Da"**

 **The adults all chuckled.**

" **That's great, Liam. You are a good little brother." Rory squeezed Finn's hand and looked at him.**

 **Lorelai told Lucas the letters in Batman, and he carefully wrote them above the picture. Then he wrote his name above his image in the water.**

 **They pulled up in front of the church, and the driver came and opened the door. Finn got out of the car and released Lyn's car seat carrier. Luke took the car seat carrier from him with Lyn in it. Rory and Lorelai got out next, and Lucas climbed out. Lucas carried his crayon and pencil box along with his drawing pad and held his Nanna's hand.**

 **Finn reached in and unbuckled Liam and carried Liam and his bear into the church. Rory made sure she had the Christening blanket that was Finn's when he was christened. They headed into the church Finn had to remind the boys to whisper. Liam saw Jess and Ashlyn walk in, and he wanted to go to them. Finn put him down next to the pew that they were in and Liam climbed up into Jess's lap. He put his thumb in his mouth and leaned against him. Lucas saw Bella sitting with her grandparents and went over to talk to her and the McCraes. He then went back and sat beside his G-Pa, G-ma and Papa Luke and Nanna.**

 **The christening went smoothly, and both babies slept through it. Steph and Colin were the godparents for Lorelai Ashlyn Morgan, and Finn and Rory were the godparents for Conrad Marcus McCrae. Liam stayed in Jess's arms and didn't want to get down.**

 **After the Christening ceremony, Robert gathered the families and photographed them. When Robert was finished, the families all returned to their cars and headed to Steph and Colin's home. The Morgan's had all the food catered from one of their restaurants, and since the two families were so close, they combined the party. They were expecting around one hundred relatives and guest. Christopher, his friend Lauren, Gigi and of course, Great grandmother Francine was there along with Great Grandma Emily.**

 **When they arrived at Colin's home, Liam was sound asleep in his car seat. Jess came over to the car and took the car seat with the baby in it and carried it in the house for Rory. Gigi came to the car and was excited because she and Doula were going to oversee Jasper, James, Lucas, Bella, and Liam. Lucas jumped out of the vehicle and ran off with Jasper and James with Gigi running after him.**

 **Finn lifted his sleeping son out of the car seat and carried him into Colin's home and laid him on Bella's Bed. He turned on the monitor and then handed Rory the extra monitor and went out to greet the guest with Colin.**

 **Finn was standing holding a drink and talking to his brother and Harry, his close friend. He kept one eye on Lucas who was sitting now with Olivia showing her his story that he made when he saw Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger walk in. He looked over at his wife who was holding his daughter and talking to her grandmothers, remembering what happened four and a half years ago at their wedding and the seven months that followed.**


	55. Part 2 Chapter 38 Moving On

**Life Choices, Challenges, and Changes**

 **Chapter 38. Moving On**

 **December 10, 2011**

Jess woke up the next morning and looked out the window at the foot of snow that had fallen during the night. He turned on the television and saw that most places were closed or delayed. He called the hospital to tell them he might be late due to the weather. Smiling he thought about Ashlyn and how he wanted to spend time with her again. He decided to send Ashlyn a text and ask her if she would like to meet for dinner tomorrow night.

Ashlyn had risen early that morning and was in the bakery making chocolate chip cookies. A whistle sounded from her phone and she smiled when she saw the text from Jess. She promptly answered the text and accepted his invitation. She began to hum as she continues to make the cookies.

Jess gets ready for work and slips into his down coat, dark cap and gloves as he leaves his apartment. Walking out to the parking lot he realized that he must dig out his car. He grabbed the shovel he kept in the back of his car and began to dig around the snow that was piled around it by the snowplow. He turned the car on, hitting the defrost button and letting the car warm up as he finished cleaning the windows and lights. He put everything back into his car then sliding into the driver's seat, he slipped the car into getting four-wheel drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

Jess arrives an hour later to the rehab center and walks into the therapy room. His assistant brought Lucy down ten minutes earlier and had begun working with her. Jess took over and while he was assessing her progress Logan arrived on his crutches with an aide. He told Logan to start his leg raises while he finished with Lucy. When he was finished with Lucy, he had her rest and gave her a frozen compress to put on her ankle. Lucy sat in her wheelchair and watched Logan. He was getting stronger and Jess was pleased with his progress. When Jess looked up at the clock, he realized he was behind; he couldn't assist both these patients back to their room, that's when he got an idea.

"Logan, why don't you push Lucy back to her room. Lucy you can hold Logan's crutches."

Logan asked," What do you think Lucy? Are you ready to go for a ride?"

" Sure," she replies smiling at him. Logan walked behind her wheelchair; he then slowly pushed her out of the therapy room and down the hall.

"How did you sleep last night?" Lucy asked him softly.

"Much better thanks, and you? I hope you didn't have any more of those snowball dreams."

She giggled and leaned up and smiled at him. Logan smiled back, his brown eyes twinkling as he teases her. He was feeling stronger and pushing the chair helped him stand straighter. As they walked back to Lucy's room, Logan thought about the dream last night and Lucy coming into the room. He was having mixed feelings about Rory 's upcoming marriage to Finn and the way his father treated her. After Lucy's visit it was the first time, he slept without thinking about Rory.

When they arrived at Lucy's room, a nurse's aide was waiting to assist them. Lucy handed Logan his crutches and the aide helped Lucy into her bed. Jess arrived just as Logan was ready to leave.

" I see you made it back with no difficulty," Jess said.

Logan smiled," We did."

" Do you mind if I walk with you back to your room?" Jess asked Logan.

" No, not at all."

They began to walk down the hall towards his room when Jess asked," Are you okay?"

" Sure, I'm as good as I can be. Why?"

" Because it was intense here yesterday and the evening nurse said you had a nightmare?"

"Oh that." Logan stopped and looked at Jess." Listen, I want to thank you for stopping my father from bothering Rory, he had no right to say those things to her. It was my fault, when it comes to Rory I just can't …,"

Jess glared at him. "Logan, when it comes to Rory, I won't let anyone hurt her. She's special and she didn't deserve that. I have no idea what is going on between you, her, and your family, but I want you to know that I'm very protective of her."

"Yes, she is special," he replied sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jess asked defensively.

"I told her that once just before we started dating. Jess, I tried to warn her. I never did relationships until I met her, and now..., did you know that you were the topic of many of our fights? After I met you, I was so jealous. Here you were independent, a successful author and a third owner of a publishing house in Philadelphia and my girlfriend adored you. She looked at you in a way that I wished she looked at me."

"Huh! Really, I was jealous of you. Here you were an Ivy league graduate rich successful and I never graduated from high school. I told her I loved her when I was 18 and then I left. I was still in love with her when I saw her in 2002 but she told me that she was in love with you. What the hell happened, Logan? For six years we never spoke until 2008 when we were both in Luke and Lorelai's wedding."

"So, you never knew that she turned me down," Logan told him

"She turned you down?! I never thought she would do that. She can be stubborn at times and very loyal. The last time I saw her I went to kiss her, but she wouldn't kiss me. Rory told me that she was in love with you and wouldn't cheat on you even though you had cheated on her."

Logan didn't have an answer for Jess then. They returned to Logan's room and Logan walked over to the window gazing out at the snow. The snow was falling, and he thought of Rory and her belief that the snow was magical. Jess began to walk out of the door when Logan said, "What do you think of her engagement to Finn?"

Turning toward Logan, Jess crossed his arms and leaned against the door jam.

"Seems like a nice guy despite being a friend of yours. I just met him for the first time when she came to the hospital. Like I said, I hadn't seen her since 2008 and she seems happier now than she was when I saw her five years ago."

"He's not good enough for her."

"And you think you are? How do you figure that? According to Lorelai you broke her heart."

"Yes, I am. She doesn't realize it but she is still in love with me and I am still in love with her."

"Tell me Logan, how is that going to work. You are engaged to someone else and she is about to be married and in love with Finn. It's obvious that your father doesn't like her. He came right out and told her that she is the cause of your accident when we both know that's not true. I know Rory, if she wouldn't cheat on you with me five years ago, even when she knew you cheated on her; what makes you think she would give up Finn for you? My advice to you Logan is leave her alone."

Jess turned and walked out of the room quickly down the hall, his blood boiling. He stopped at his office and sat down and thought about Logan. What was it with the Gilmore Girls… and why were they so hard to give up?

Rory was lying in her bed relaxing when her phone rang. She looked at the caller Id and saw that it was Miss Celine's shop. She was excited since this phone call could mean that their dresses were ready.

"Hello, this is Miss Celine's Bridal Shop. Is this Miss Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes, speaking," Rory answered the caller.

"Miss Celine asked me to call and let you know that your dresses are ready. Is it possible that you can come in this afternoon for a fitting?

Rory looked out the window and noticed it was still snowing but not as hard. The snowflakes were falling slowly and twinkled as they swirled around in the sunlight.

"Yes, could we come in around 2:30? That will give the city time to plow out the roads and for the snow to stop," Rory asked the receptionist on the phone.

"That will be perfect. I will put you down for then." Rory hung up the phone and then called her mother 's cell phone. It was early and Lorelai had gone to the diner for her morning coffee and Danish.

"Mom," Rory said as soon as her mother answered the phone.

"Hey sweets, what's up?"

"Do you think you can come to Hartford today around 2, the dresses are ready for a fitting and I made an appointment at 2:30."

"No problem I can drive the jeep."

"No you won't drive that jeep in this weather!"

Rory heard Luke yell and a shuffle as he took the phone from her mother. Luke looked at Lorelai and said, "I'm glad you ignore my no cell phone sign." Lorelai giggled and watched him as he took the phone into his hand.

"Hey Rory, everything okay? Why do you need your mother this afternoon?"

"The dresses are ready for a fitting and we are running out of time. I wanted to know if she can come to Hartford this afternoon."

"I'll drive her. What time do you need her?"

"Two o'clock at Miss Celine's shop."

"We will be there."

"Thanks Luke, you're the best."

Luke smiled and gave the phone back to Lorelai. He really loved Rory and would do anything for her. He also liked Finn and his family, and he was glad that she finally met someone who adored her like he did her mother. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to make those two women happy.

Finn came out of the bathroom in a towel and looked at his beautiful fiancée.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked her as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh, Miss Celine's shop, and then I called my mother. We have a fitting appointment at 2:30 so we are going to meet at her shop around 2. I need to call your mom, and Steph. I'm glad that there is no school today so I can go and pick up Gigi."

Finn wrapped his arms around her, and they stood in front of the mirror. He gently kissed her neck and ran his hands down her arms. He looked at the bruise on her arm.

"Every time I look at that mark on your arm, I want to punch Mitchum." Finn kissed her shoulder and she turned in his arms.

"Look, it doesn't hurt anymore. I'm alright."

"Well I am going to talk to him about this. I don't want him harassing you ever again. I will make sure my father and Angus are with me too."

"Finn…"

"Kitten, there is nothing you can say. Now I would rather stay and make love to you," he whispered as he held her body close to his. She could feel his arousal through the towel rubbing against her pajama shorts. "But I need to go to a meeting." He kissed her one more time on the forehead.

She smiled and slipped her robe on as she walked out into the kitchen to start the water boiling for tea. She picked up her phone and began to make the phone calls.

Rory picked up Gigi and Steph and arrived before two at Miss Celine's shop. They were sitting in the special back room drinking their champagne and ginger ale when Amanda and Lorelai arrived. Miss Celine's receptionist led them to the back room and gave them a glass of champagne as they waited for Miss Celine to arrive with their dresses.

Rory wore a turtleneck sweater and jeans under it she had worn her bustier and the seamless high leg panties. She brought her lace top stockings that she bought for the dress and the shoes in her tote bag. Rory watched as everyone went into the assigned dressing room where their dresses were hanging. Rory decided that she would be the last one to try on her dress, so she went out front to look at fur capelets for the girls to wear.

Rory heard Miss Celine call her name and she returned to the back-fitting area. She sat down and watched as her mother came out of the fitting room first. Lorelai looked stunning in the sapphire blue sheath dress with a flirty one strap neckline. It fitted her like a glove and didn't appear to need to be altered. She wore a pair of silver shoes that seem to accent the dress perfectly.

"Mom you look beautiful." Rory walked over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss. They stood there, with their arms wrapped around each other as they looked at their reflection in the four-way mirror.

"Well I better take this off before I crush it, "Lorelai said.

"No… wait until I have my dress on."

"Okay, sweets," she told her daughter and kissed her on the forehead. Steph walked out of the fitting room next.

Rory looked at her best friend and said," Oh… Steph, you're beautiful."

Tears of happiness began to well in her eyes as she looked at her best friend. Steph's long blonde curls fell to her shoulders as she walked out in the sapphire blue strapless gown that seem to float around her.

"You are going to have to wear your hair down. You look so beautiful. Colin won't be able to take his eyes off you. Who knows he might even propose!" Rory teased.

"Like that's going to happen."

Steph looked at herself in the mirror and she was pleased at how the ruching on the side of the dress made her look slimmer. She was glad that she chose this style, the English net that went over the chiffon gave an illusion of floating as she twirled around.

Rory stood there in amazement at how beautiful her best friend and mother looked in their dresses. She was glad that they both chose the same color but different styles. The styles they chose fit both of their personalities. Her mother looked elegant and didn't appear her age. The contrast of her dark hair and blue eyes seem to sparkle in this dress. She knew that both her father and Luke will have trouble keeping their eyes off her. The style that Steph wore showed a sexy sophisticated New Yorker.

As the three women stood in front of the four-way mirror discussing the gowns, Gigi came out wearing the dress that Rory and Lorelai had picked out for her. The platinum cocktail length dress had a sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps. Rory had found sapphire blue shoes with sparkling rhinestones for her to wear and decided that the silver faux fur capelet she saw out front would be perfect for her to wear that day. Gigi needed the length of her dress adjusted and a few other adjustments. As the seamstress was making the adjustments to Gigi's dress Amanda walked out of the fitting room.

Amanda was 5 foot 11 with hazel eyes and curly reddish blonde hair that she had clipped to the side with a rhinestone comb. The floor length gown that she chose had a sequin platinum blouson bodice. The two platinum dresses complimented the sapphire blue gowns of Lorelai and Steph. Amanda was wearing sapphire blue heels with a rhinestone buckle at the front of the shoe.

Miss Celine looked at Rory, "It's time for you to put on your dress my dear. Come with me Audrey."

Rory smiled then looked at her mother and Steph with question in her eyes. Steph smiled and said, "Come on. I will go with you and help you get into your dress."

They walked to the back area where all the individual fitting rooms were located. Miss Celine came in carrying a bag that had her dress in it and unzipped the bag. As she pulled out the dress, Steph sighed as she looked at the beautiful elegant dress in crepe Monique.

As Rory took off her sweater to try the dress on, Steph saw the bruise on her arm and gasped.

"Rory is that the mark Mitchum left on your arm when he grabbed you?" she asked her with concern in her voice.

Rory looked at her arm and was surprised to see how black and blue it had turned since this morning and nodded.

"Rory this isn't right. What did Finn say?" she said with anger in her voice.

Rory stepped out of her jeans and looked at Steph. "Finn was still very angry this morning when he looked at my arm. I'm okay Steph. There is nothing that the Huntzbergers can do to ruin my wedding."

Steph looked at her and shook her head as she helped Rory lift the dress off the hanger. Rory had slipped into her thigh high stockings and the royal blue shoes she had brought. Then holding her hand, Steph helped Rory step into the dress.

"It's a good thing you wore you bustier today," Steph told her as she began to do the buttons up the back of her dress.

Just then they heard Lorelai yell, "Come on Rory we are waiting! Do you need more help?"

"Hold on Lorelai," Steph yelled back. "This dress has a gazillion buttons on it. I think Rory chose this on purpose so Finn will have to keep busy when he tries to get her out of this dress on their wedding night."

Rory started to laugh and laughed hard when she heard her mother say to Amanda, "Dirty."

The girls got into a fit of giggles as Steph continued buttoning her up. Suddenly Steph looked over Rory's shoulder and they two of them stopped laughing as they looked at her reflection.

"Wow, Reporter girl. This dress is perfect, you look beautiful."

Miss Celine came in to check on them and stopped and said, "Audrey I knew when you put on this dress it would look beautiful on you."

The crepe Monique dress wrapped around Rory's slender body giving her an air of simplicity and sophistication. The skirt ends in a large train that blends into the bodice that had a one-shoulder draped neckline with white embroidery on the right collarbone. Miss Celine handed her a white tulle veil that had delicate gemstones along the entire edge. Rory pulled out a hair tie from her purse and pulled her hair back and with Steph's help made a low bun. They placed the veil which had combs in the back of her hair.

"Audrey, I suggest you wear some jeweled hair clips in your hair and after the ceremony you could remove the veil and still look elegant." Miss Celine stood back and clasped her hands. "Yes, perfect. Your grandmother will be proud. I know she wanted you in a princess style gown, but that is not you. Audrey. You needed this simple, elegant, regal gown. Let us show your mother."

Miss Celine led Steph and Rory out of the dressing room and into the center room where she helped her stand on the pedestal in front of her reflection in the four-way mirror. Lorelai looked at her daughter and her blue eyes filled with tears.

Amanda walked over to her and took her hand in hers, "My Finn is such a lucky man. You look like an angel. "

A tear fell from her eye. Immediately Lorelai took a picture of her and sent it to her mother, Luke, Francine and Christopher.

The seamstress came out and Steph asked her to take a picture of all of them standing together in their gowns. Amanda and Lorelai then gave their phones to the seamstress too, then soon six different poses of the ladies in their dresses were taken. She then returned their phones to them and began to make a few adjustments to Rory's dress.

Amanda and Lorelai followed Steph and Rory back into the dressing room.

"Let's get you out of this dress," Lorelai said, "Steph why don't you change and help Gigi and Amanda and I will help Rory."

With both Amanda and Lorelai unbuttoning her dress, she was able to pull the top down and pull her arms out of the sleeves. When she removed her arm from her gown Amanda noticed the bruise.

"Rory, dear what happened?" Amanda asked concerned

Rory didn't say anything at first. She looked at her mother and said quietly, "Steph and I went to the rehab center yesterday to visit Lucy and Mitchum saw us leaving. He grabbed my arm and began to scream at me. Luckily Jess was walking down the hall with Logan and Jess and Logan stopped him."

Amanda's eyes grew big, "Oh no. What did Finn say when he saw your arm?" She knew her son and now she was worried that he would do something to Mitchum.

"Finn is very angry. He took pictures of my arm and he plans on talking to him."

Amanda hugged Rory, "Don't worry love. I am going to call Liam before Finn goes over to see Mitchum. I don't want him to go there alone."

Lorelai looked at her daughter and then hugged her. "Amanda, I want to go to see that man too. I have something to say to him," Lorelei said angrily.

"Mom, Finn will handle this. He was going to talk to his father…"

Lorelai looked at her daughter and said, "Your father and Luke must be told." She then turned and walked out of the room.

Steph and Gigi walked into the room as Lorelai and Amanda left. Rory gave them a weak smile and had her sweater on. Steph carefully lifted the dress and placed it on the hanger and told Gigi to go get the seamstress to pick up the dress. As soon as Gigi left, Rory started to cry.

"Hey, I heard your mother and Amanda as I walked down the hall. Rory it's going to be okay. Finn had sent Colin the photos he took of your arm. They will take care of it." She tried to wipe her eyes but began to cry harder and Steph embraced her. Rory calmed down and was pulling on her Ugg's when Amanda returned to the room.

"Come on love, I spoke to Miss Celine. She promised me that the gowns will be delivered by Friday to the Hotel where I will have them in the bridal room. Did you decide on the wraps yet and the clips you want us to wear?"

"I think so, let's go and look," Rory replied, and Amanda pulled her in for a hug.

"Let's finish up, Liam is gathering everyone at the hotel now. Finn had called Colin and they are there now. Colin convinced Finn not to go over to see Mitchum yet. They are also waiting for Robert to join them. "

The seamstress gathered all the dresses and returned them to the sewing room where she and her two other helpers would finish the alterations on the dresses. Rory went out front and picked out the silver cashmere wraps for her mother and Steph to wear and the silver faux fox wrap for Gigi. Amanda and Rory found a beautiful sapphire blue cashmere wrap to wear with her dress. She had those put with the dresses to be delivered to the Manor house. Amanda didn't tell Rory that she had ordered, from England, a winter wedding cloak in white wool that was trimmed with silver fox fur as a surprise for her. It was to be delivered later this week and she planned on giving it to her the morning of the wedding. They all agreed on the rhinestone combs that they would wear in their hair. Rory paid for them and taking the bag she handed it to Amanda to put with her items to take to the bridal suite.

They returned to the Manor Hotel and Amanda had them all go into the cafe where the hostess immediately brought them back to the family room. Rory turned to Steph and said, "I'll be right there."

"Where are you going?" Amanda asked her as Rory walked away. Rory didn't answer but walked over to the back hall where the men had their offices. She walked over to Finn's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said distracted as he spoke on the phone.

Finn's face broke into a huge smile when he saw his fiancée walking in.

"Harry, I have to go but we will see you and Jocelyn on the twenty first?"

He winked at Rory and she moved around the desk and sat on his lap.

"Oooroo then mate and you will give us a tingle when you arrive. I will have a car pick you up."

Finn laughed and hanging up his office phone he put his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck.

"How did the fitting go?" he asked her as he nibbled on her neck.

"Good, the dresses fit. They just need a few final adjustments and Miss Celine promised that they will be delivered here at the hotel by the end of the week. I can cross that off my to do list."

He pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. "So why the frown?" he asked her.

"I just wished my grandmother didn't insist that I buy another dress for the reception in January. It seems to be so ridiculous to have to dress up for that."

"No worries love, let her plan that event and we will focus on our wedding."

He pulled her to him and gently kissed her lips.

"How's your arm?" he asked her.

"It's black and blue and Steph, your mum and my mother saw it. Lorelai is ready to kill Mitchum. Your Mum called your Dad and she said that he's waiting for Robert to come here."

"Yes, I came here with Colin to talk to my dad and he suggested that Robert come too. I am glad I took a picture last night. Colin wants to put a restraining order on Mitchum and not let him come near you."

"Why Robert?"

"Babe, Dad feels that it is important that Logan is aware what Mitchum did and Robert is the only one that can speak to Logan rationally and show him what his father did to you. Colin and Robert told me that Logan is very upset about our upcoming wedding."

"Oh, well he really has nothing to say about it. I love you and you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Rory kissed Finn gently on the lips which turned into a deep passionate kiss. Finn slowly pulled her closer to his chest as he slowly nipped at her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth gently caressing her. Rory slowly broke the kiss from Finn in order to catch her breath.

Finn looked at her with love in his eyes and said reluctantly, "I guess we should go into the café."

They stood up and began to walk out the door. Before he opened the door, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again.

"I love you, Ror. I can't wait to make you my wife and no one will stop us from our life together. " Smiling, hand in hand, they left his office and walked towards the cafe to join their family and friends.


	56. Part 2 Christening Party, pm June 25

**Part 2 Christening Party** , after the Christening.

 **June 25, 2017**

Rory was standing in the tent talking to her sister in law Ashlyn and Sookie when she heard a cry and looked down at the baby monitor. Liam was awake and she turned to find her husband. She spotted him not far away. Excusing herself she left and walked past her mother who was proudly holding her granddaughter. Lorelai was sitting beside her mother Emily, while her friend Jack used his new iPhone taking pictures of them. Walking past them she noticed that Shira, Mitchum, Honor, and Josh had arrived and were standing talking to Colin's parents by the edge of the tent. Rory excused herself as she walked past friends and weaved her way towards her husband, who was standing next to his friends, Harry and Jocelyn. Rory smiled and hugged them both.

"I'm so glad you came, but you will have to excuse me. I need to borrow my husband. Liam has just woken up and it will take the two of us to settle him down," she said.

"No go right ahead, we will visit when you come back," Jocelyn said as she embraced Rory in a warm hug.

Finn looked at his beautiful wife, kissing her on the cheek, he added, "Sorry mate, duty calls. Rory keeps telling me that I have my own mini me with this one, but I keep on telling her that he has her energy due to their common love of caffeine."

"I doubt that mate," Harry teased. "I'm sure that little Liam doesn't have his mother's energy but instead your taste for adventure."

The four of them laughed and then excused themselves. Finn put his arm around his wife's shoulder and kissed her temple. Rory leaned into his embrace then looking up into his face she asked, "Finn, have you seen Lucas?"

"Yes," he responded, pointing to the Bouncy Castle where they could hear the children's laughter. "Love, he is over in the bouncy house with Davie and Martha."

"Oh good, I was afraid he might wander off and go back over to our property. I know that they will watch him. Is Gigi with them too?"

"Your father is going to have his hands full with her," he said taking her hand in his, as they began to cross the large yard towards the porch.

"What do you mean?" She asked her husband as they climbed up the porch walking into Colin and Steph's house.

"You know that she has a crush on Davie. Wherever he is, she is not far away."

"No, I didn't."

Rory smiled, thinking about her little sister and her godson. She wondered who would break who's heart first. Davey was a year older and very handsome for a 14-year-old. He was tall and athletic. He spent most of his time helping his father working on his vegetable farm and was beginning to develop muscles. Her mother mentioned that he was going to join the wrestling team this year now that he was in high school. Davey had Sookie's dark hair and his father's light eyes. She wasn't surprised that Gigi had a crush on him, and her sister was a little flirt who was more mature than Rory was, when she was her age.

When they arrived inside the house, Rory could hear Liam crying. They both rushed into the bedroom where he was. Rory sat on the bed beside him and pulled him into her lap.

"Hey Buddy, what's wrong?" Finn said as he sat beside them on the bed.

"Mama, Da?" he whimpered.

"Yes, Baby, we are both here."

Finn handed him his Batman Bear which had fallen on the floor while he was sleeping.

Liam took the bear from his father and cuddled into his mother's chest.

"Are you hungry?" Finn asked.

Liam looked at his father with big crocodile tears leaking from his eyes and nodded. Rory kissed the top of her son's head smoothing down his damp curls.

"Finn, why don't you take his cup and fill it with Nana's Milk, and I will change him."

Finn looked at his wife then at his son, who was a bundle of energy. Giving him more caffeine was not a good idea. Finn raised his eyebrows at his wife and suggested, "Babe, how about I have Lucas make his "Luke juice for him instead?"

Smiling at her husband, she asked Liam, "Buddy, what do you want? Da will get it for you."

"Nana's Milk," he answered and cuddled into Rory's chest.

Finn looked at his son and grinned bending down and kissing him on the cheek. Liam may look like him, but he does have his mother's taste for coffee.

"Are you sure you don't want Luke's juice?"

Liam shook his head and continued to cuddle into his mother, holding his bear tight.

"Ok, I will get you some Nana's milk."

Finn leaned over and kissed his wife whispering in her ear, "Ror, I want you to know that I will tell Lorelai that I will not allow Lyn to have Nana's milk."

Rory laughed, returning her husband's kiss.

"Good luck with that, Mr.," she told him.

Rory laid Liam on his back on the bed and quickly slipped his shorts and pull up off him. To her surprise, he was dry.

"Finn," she said as he walked towards the door to leave the room, "Change of plans. You take Liam into the bathroom and see if he will use Uncle Colin's big boy potty and I will go and get the milk."

"Ok little guy, let's go use Uncle Colin's big boy potty."

Rory handed him a clean Batman pullup, and he carried Liam into the bathroom without his diaper on. She found Liam's cup in the diaper bag and left the room heading toward the kitchen. Entering the enormous sunny kitchen that faced the ocean, she found Steph checking on the caterers who were busy working on the last-minute preparations.

"Is everything okay Steph?" Rory asked her as she walked toward the large built-in refrigerator, removing a carton of milk.

"Yes, I just came in to pick up a change of clothes for Bella and decided to make sure the caterer had everything they need. Can I get you something, a glass of red wine? Lord knows I need it."

Rory hugged Steph and giggled, "Right now I need some milk and a splash of coffee for Liam. But as soon as he has that I will gladly share a bottle of Merlot that my father in law brought from is vineyards in Australia."

"Deal! Help yourself, Rory; you know where everything is. I must run and check on Bella. I think Colin brought her to the bouncy house and I want her to change her dress before she gets it dirty."

"Steph, go and get two glasses and the bottle of wine for us. Your little Princess will not get dirty. If she is at the Bouncy house, then she is with Gigi, Davie, Martha, and Lucas. Hey, do you have any M&M's? Liam woke up dry, and Finn has him on the potty."

"Sure, here is my private stash. "

Steph walked into her large pantry and pulled out an enormous bag of M&M's. "Just don't let Colin see you with them. He freaks if he knows that I eat them."

Steph handed Rory the bag of M&M's. She filled Liam's cup with his Nana's milk, then took out a few M&M's for him. Rory returned the bag to the back of the pantry then she left the kitchen. As she was walking through the great room toward the bedroom, she heard a familiar voice.

"Ace, is that you?" Rory turned and smiled when she saw Logan standing alone in the great room.

"Logan, Hi. I'm glad you came."

He walked over to her and smiled.

"You look beautiful, Ace." He reached out and gently touched her hand.

"Thanks, I was just."

"Mama…" Rory turned and saw Liam giggling and barreling into the room with his Batman pullup on without his shirt.

"Liam come back here. You have to get dressed." Finn came jogging into the room calling him, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Me fast. Da, me no Liam. Me Batman!"

Liam giggled as he ran to his mother and wrapped his arms around her knees, laughing at his father as Finn followed him into the great room with Liam's shirt and shorts in his hands.

Liam looked up at his mother with his big blue eyes full of mischief.

"Mama, me want Nana's milk."

Liam heard his father calling him and giggled again saying, "Me Hide."

Quickly Liam hid behind his mother's knees putting his head under her dress.

"Liam Finnigan Morgan, let go of mama's dress," Finn told his son.

Finn stops and looks at Logan. Recently Finn and Logan had been texting and occasionally messaging each other. For the past year, things had been strained between them. Finn walked over to Rory and put his hand on her shoulder.

Logan started to chuckle and squatted down in front of Rory's knees.

"Now who is this little man under your skirt, Ace?" Logan asked.

Liam poked his head out from under her skirt and shyly said, "Who you?"

"I'm Logan. I am a friend of your mommy and daddy's," Logan said looking at Rory and Finn.

Liam peeked around his mother's legs and squinted his eyes at him. He looked up, at his father and stepped forward and said, "Me, Batman."

"Hello, Batman, it's nice to meet you."

Logan reached out his hand and took the little boy's hand in his. Liam looked up at his mother and then at his father. Ignoring Logan, Liam turned and looked up at his mother with a grin on his face.

"Mama, me want M&M. Me go potty."

Logan stood up and said, "I guess I didn't make much of an impression."

"It's hard to compete with M&M's, Mate" Finn whispered to Logan giving him a wink.

"Rory reminds me daily that I have my mini-me with this one. It's good to see you again, Logan." Logan held out his hand to Finn. Both men shook hands when Finn pulled Logan into a man hug. Rory stood there and smiled. Now maybe things will finally go back to normal, and she can accept Logan's fiancée's request to be a bridesmaid in their wedding.

Liam looked up at the man who was talking to his parents and frowned.

"Mama. Me M&M."

Rory smiled at her son and said, "That's wonderful. You are such a big boy.

Here are your M&M and your cup with Nana's milk. Now let's go and put your clothes on."

"Da, no 'cose,' me Batman." Liam whined, hiding behind his mother's legs, ready to run off.

Logan looked down at Finn's mini-me chuckling watching the adorable little boy with his father's reddish-brown curly hair and his mother's blue eyes.

Logan chuckled, "I think Rory is correct Finn. If I remember correctly you had a thing about running around half dressed."

"You think?" Rory retorted, and the three of them all laughed.

Looking down at Liam who was drinking out of his cup she whispered, "I'm afraid that Liam will be the one to volunteer to be the human target." Rory then leaned in bumping shoulders with her husband. Finn rolled his eyes bending down picking up Liam.

"Liam go with Mama." He kissed his son's cheek and handed him to his wife.

Rory kissed her husband and whispered, "Go and get Logan a drink and sit down with him. I know that you both have missed each other."

She took the clothes from her husband who was still holding on to them.

Rory winked and said, "See you later Logan, and Finn; I expect an explanation on how you let your son run out of the room without his clothes on."

Smiling Rory blew a raspberry on her son's bare belly which got him giggling.

"Come on little man, if you want to go to the bouncy house, you need your clothes on."

Liam hugged her neck giggling, while she carried him back into the bedroom. She quickly dressed Liam in his navy shorts and a white polo shirt. She went to put on his sandals, and he saw the batman cape and mask that Finn had put in the diaper bag.

"Mama, me want,"

"What, Baby? What do you see that you want?"

"Me Batman, me want cape."

He pulled the cape out of the bag and pulled it over his head then he took the mask and put it on.

"Me Batman. Me save Ook."

Rory smiled at her son and shook her head. She put on his Batman Sandals and lifted him in her arms.

"Ok little man let's go save Luke. "

Rory carried Liam back through the house while he finished drinking his Nana's Milk. He handed her the cup and said, "All done"

She put the cup down on the coffee table then put him down and took his hand looking around the great room. Realizing that Finn and Logan were no longer there she went out on the porch. She hoped that they were talking to each other. She knew Finn missed him and hoped they could repair their friendship. It would be nice to have the whole group together again.

Liam and Rory looked around the yard full of people. She lifted Liam back in her arms and they looked again for the children. Rory saw the children playing in the yard in front of the bouncy house. 

Carrying Liam, she walked through the crowd of people towards Lucas and the other children. As she grew closer, she overheard Lucas explaining the rules. He sounded a little bit like his father and herself. Lucas was the one in charge even telling the older children where to play and arranging things. Rory rolled her eyes; there was a little Richard Gilmore in him. She looked up to the sky wishing her grandfather was with them today to see her children when she felt Liam squirming in her arms.

"Mama me down," Liam demanded. She put him on the ground and watched as he went running towards his brother, the cape fluttering behind, yelling, "Ook, Ook, me come,"

Lucas looked at his brother and ran towards him. He put his arm around him as Liam hugged his brother.

"Me Batman, Me save you," Liam said to him.

"Yes, come on, you can be Batman and save me."

The two little boys went running back to the bouncy house that looked like a castle with a dragon sitting on the top. Bella was still wearing her pink dress and running after the boys, her braids with their pink ribbons flying behind her.

Suddenly Rory shivered, she looked around and noticed that Mitchum was heading over towards her. She turned so she could retreat into the house when she spotted Colin and Angus walking over towards her. Smiling, she relaxed, knowing that her "two brothers" did not trust Mitchum and would make sure she was safe.


	57. Part 2 Family Support Chapter 39

**Life Choices, Challenges and Changes Part 2**

 **Chapter 39. Family Support**

Amanda led everyone to the cafe where Luke, Liam, and Colin were waiting. Luke noticed right away that Lorelai was not with Rory and she appeared upset. Liam and Colin never explained to Luke what happened with Rory when they arrived earlier. As the women walked in, Luke got up and walked over to Lorelai.

"Lorelai you look upset, where's Rory?" Did you and Rory have a disagreement?"

"No Luke, we are fine, it's just that Rory has a bruise on her arm. She is with Finn now?"

"Did she fall trying on her gown?"

"No, it wasn't like that. I'll let Rory tell you. Has Christopher arrived?" she asked as she scanned the room.

"No, not yet, I didn't realize that he was coming, Luke responded as they walked to the table.

"Yea, he is coming to pick up Gigi. I just want Rory to explain to her father what happened."

They sat down at the table, and Luke poured Lorelai a cup of coffee from the carafe that was left on the table. Lorelai sat beside Gigi while they waited for Rory and Finn to arrive. Earlier that morning, Amanda had the chef prepare lunch for the group. Since it was a cold day, she suggested that he make the Turkey Tortellini Soup that Rory was fond of. Amanda recommended that he serve several varieties of sandwiches so that the men had more to eat than the soup. At each place setting a list of the sandwich, choices were written on a card and Lorelai and Gigi sat there discussing what she wanted to eat.

A few moments later, Rory and Finn walked into the cafe holding hands and smiling. It didn't look like anything was wrong, and Luke was confused. Finn and Rory took their seats at the middle of the table, which allowed them to talk to everyone. One of the waitresses arrived and asked them if they would like something from the bar since coffee and tea were already on the table. Finn ordered a scotch for himself and a club soda for Rory. Liam and Colin each ordered a scotch.

Lorelai leaned close to Luke whispering in his ear, "Luke, I think you may need a beer."

"What? Why would I need a beer?"

"Trust me, "Lorelai said and waved the waitress over saying, "He'll have one of your beers on tap, and I will have a glass of white wine, and could you bring Gigi a Coke, please."

Rory looked at her mother and shook her head as she leaned back in her chair where Finn had his arm draped around her shoulder. Finn kissed the top of Rory's head, and she smiled.

"Finn, I have a question," Gigi said sipping on her coke. Finn smiled at her wondering what the nine-year-old was going to ask him.

"Why do you say funny words like Cheerios when you leave." Gigi smiled, innocently at him.

Rory poked him in the ribs and Colin started laughing.

"So exotic future son in law, that's a great question. Maybe you would also like to explain why you say words like dunney and bikkies." Lorelai teased him.

"My pleasure, Ma," he drawled with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Gigi, I didn't grow up here in the states. My Mum and Da are from Australia and that's where I grew up. Do you know where Australia is?"

"Yes, it is far away on the bottom of the globe," she told him.

"Right, I guess that might explain things," Colin snickered.

"Shush, I want to hear how he explains this," Rory whispered to Colin.

"Well Gig, we have different words for different things. Your mother is living in France, right?"

"Yes," she said, looking at him nodding her head.

"Well in France they say Bonjour for Good morning and Au revoir when they say goodbye."

"Yes, but they speak French, do you speak Australian?" she asked him innocently.

The table started to laugh. Amanda, who was sitting across from Gigi, smiled.

"We speak English as you do, but we have certain words that we use. For example, we will call a friend, Mate, or cobber." He continued to explain.

"Cobber? That's a funny word. So when you call Aunt Lorelai, Ma, is that another

name for mother?" Gigi asked him.

"No, actually I am being polite. The proper term should be my old lady in law," Finn teased.

Colin and Rory started laughing while Amanda just rolled her eyes.

"You have a death wish, exotic one," Lorelai said giving Finn her evil eye.

Rory, Colin, and Stephanie started laughing hysterically. Finally, Rory said, "Mom, Finn, will you two stop teasing each other? Gigi, don't listen to them. Finn likes to use different expressions from Australia. Sometimes he did that in college just to see how people reacted." Rory shook her head at the two of them as she tried explaining to her the different words he uses.

"Moi?" Finn said holding his hand up to his chest and shaking his head. Rory slapped him on his arm and he grabbed her and began to kiss her neck.

"So, when he says Cheerio, he isn't asking you for some cheerios?" Gigi asked innocently.

Amanda smiled at Gigi, "No, Luv, Cheerio means goodbye, and we often say that in Australia."

"Oh, I like that, I think I will start saying cheerio to people from now on."

Everyone was laughing when Christopher walked into the cafe. The waitress brought over their drinks to the table, and Finn told her to bring another beer for Christopher.

Christopher sat down at the seat beside Gigi, who was sitting beside Lorelai across from Rory.

"Hello everyone, sorry, I'm late. How did the dress fitting go?" Christopher asked.

"It was good, did you get the picture I sent you Chris? Our little girl is no longer droopy drawers, anymore." Lorelai said, smiling.

"I did, she is a beautiful young woman," Christopher said with pride in his voice. "You did good Lor."

Finn looked at Rory and mouthed," Droopy Drawers? Hey, Colin, I think I like that better than Reporter Girl or mother."

"Rory, why didn't you tell us that Droopy Drawers was your nickname?" Colin teased.

Rory looked at her mother and glared then glared at both Colin and Finn who began to laugh again. Finn put his arm around her and pulled her close whispering, "I love teasing you." Then kissed her gently on the temple.

Lorelai smiled at Luke as he laughed and watch Rory and Finn together. It was so good to see a smile on Rory's face. He watched that little girl grow up into this beautiful woman and he was so happy to be a part of her life.

"Hey, why didn't I get that picture," Finn asked pouting. "Old Lady in law, I thought you loved your exotic son in law. Why didn't I get that picture of my fiancee?" Finn looked at Gigi and winked.

"It's bad luck to see your bride in her wedding dress the day before the wedding. You will see her the morning of the wedding, if there is a wedding," Lorelai teased back.

"Oh, there will be a wedding," Finn said, kissing Rory on the lips. "Nothing is going to stop me from marrying this woman."

He then gave her a long passionate kiss in front of everyone.

Christopher and Luke both cleared their throats as Colin said, "Finn get a room. There is a child present."

"Oh, sorry, Gigi," he winked at her.

"That's okay, I know you love Rory."

"So kitten, where's my picture," Finn asked Rory.

"I sent you the special picture," Rory whispered, feeling her face turn red.

Finn leaned in and growled in her ear, "Yes, but that was a few weeks ago. "

Rory picked up Finn's phone and looked at it. "I see you are using it as a screensaver. Dirty," she whispered in his ear.

Finn laughed, pulling her in for a kiss. Finn then let his arm slide down her back into the waistband of her jeans. She looked at him with her big blue eyes and bit her lip. He looked at her and challenged her with his eyes. They both stared at each other. She knew if she said something he would continue, as it was, he was caressing her at the base of her spine. She leaned back in her chair and trapped his hand between her back and the chair. He smiled at her devilishly, and she felt his hands go for the waistband of her panties.

"Finn," she hissed as the waitress brought everyone their soup and sandwiches that ordered.

Finn's mother looked at her son and kicked her husband, she knew that her son was teasing.

"Finn, is there something wrong with your meal?" Amanda asked him.

Finn looked at his mum and grinning he took his left-hand and ate his sandwich while his right hand stayed on her back where he continued caressing her. Trying to distract Finn, Rory looked at Colin and tried to engage him in conversation.

"Colin, you should see how beautiful Steph looked today in her dress."

"Really? She looks beautiful every day," Colin said, holding Steph's hand in his.

Finn leaned closer to Rory and began to nibble on her neck. Rory tried to carry on a conversation with Colin and Steph. Finn was trying to arouse her, and he was doing an excellent job at it. Colin bit his lip so that he wouldn't laugh. He knew exactly what Finn was doing, since he, Finn, and Logan would do this in college, trying to see which one could get the girl they were with to lose control first when they were out in public.

Liam watched and noticed that Rory was turning red, he looked at his son and cleared his throat. Finn smirked and slowly brought his right hand up to Rory's shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss, whispering, "This isn't finished yet, you owe me another picture."

Rory smirked and whispering into Finn's ear she said, "You devil, I know what you are doing, Beware of payback."

Rory lightly bit his earlobe which made Finn begin to laugh.

With a devilish smirk, he whispered, "You're on, love."

Colin nudged Finn and whispered, "I think you met your match."

Finn wiggled his eyebrows then Rory began to laugh when she put her hand on his thigh and slowly began to tease him. Finn put his hand on hers and whispered, "Keep it up, I have no problem letting you slip your hand down my pants."

Rory removed her hand and was relieved when the waitress arrived with the plate of Christmas cookies and scones that Amanda and Ashlyn had been baking for the wedding and the upcoming Christmas Holiday. Rory took a cookie and broke it in two, feeding one half to Finn.

Gigi was watching the exchange between them, and she turned to her dad and said, "I am glad that Finn is going to be my brother."

Christopher looked at his youngest daughter and said, "Why is that, Gig?"

"Because Rory is happy now, she is no longer sad."

Christopher nodded as he looked across the table at his oldest daughter, who was leaning on Finn's shoulder while she spoke to Amanda and Liam. The waitress came around again, asking them if they wanted anything else.

Gigi looked at her dad and asked, "Dad, can I have a frozen hot chocolate?"

Chris had never heard of it before and was about to say no when Finn said, "Of course, make that two, I know Luv would want one too. Right Ror?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Yes, please bring three, Mom, you will love this," Rory told her mother.

"What is frozen hot chocolate?" Lorelai asked Rory and Gigi.

"You will love it, Aunt Lorelai, it is the best chocolatey hot chocolate, but it is frozen like a sundae and covered with mountains of whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. And you eat it with a spoon. "

"It sounds delicious," Lorelai said, smiling at Gigi, " but I think I am going to pass and have another cup of your delicious coffee."

"Rory?" Gig looked at her sister, "When you marry Finn, and he becomes my brother, can I come here and have frozen hot chocolate?"

Amanda smiled and said, "Gigi, you are always welcome here. You are part of our family now."

Gigi grinned, "Thank you. What can I call you?"

"You can call me Amanda, and this is Liam," Amanda said, nodding toward her husband.

Turning in her seat towards her father she looked up at him and said, "Dad, this is the best day ever. Now we have a huge family."

Christopher looked over at Finn and Rory, then at Lorelai and smiled. He was glad that Lorelai and Rory had welcomed him and Gigi into their lives and let them be a part of her wedding.

The conversation began again about the wedding when the waitress returned with more drinks and Gigi and Rory's frozen hot chocolate. Rory gave her mother a spoon and insisted that she share it with her.

Gigi finished her frozen hot chocolate and soon became distracted playing Candy Crush on her father's phone. Liam looked around the table and checked to see if Gigi was distracted. Leaning forward and speaking in a low voice, Liam said, "Rory, can you tell us what happened yesterday when you went to the Rehab center with Stephanie?"

She turned to Finn, "Finn, why did you tell your dad?"

Lorelai looked at her daughter and said, "Rory, don't get mad at Finn. Please explain to your dad and Luke what happened."

Rory glared at her mother, she wanted to forget about the bruise on her arm This was supposed to be a happy event. Her family was here with Finn's family and now she has to relive yesterday. When Rory saw the bruise, after her shower, she applied makeup on her arm. She had hoped that if she covered it with her makeup, Steph, Amanda or her mother would not notice it; however, the makeup she had applied had rubbed off. Rory's face turned red when she slowly stood up and lowered her sweater, turning so that Liam, Colin, Luke, and Christopher could see the bruise on her arm. She was so embarrassed, the outline of the fingerprints was still very noticeable. As she slipped her arm out of the cardigan that she was wearing, Robert and Olivia arrived at the cafe.. Olivia gasped and immediately looked at Finn.

"Rory, who did this to you?" Olivia asked her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Mitchum, hr grabbed my arm yesterday when I was leaving Lucy's room."

"I heard someone yelling yesterday. It sounded like Logan and someone else. It was right after you and Stephanie left Lucy's room. What happened?" Olivia asked her.

Stephanie and Rory began to explain to Olivia and Robert what happened. Robert looked over at Finn and Colin. He was shocked but not surprised.

Luke and Christopher were now standing up beside Liam.

Luke looked at Christopher and said, "I never liked that man. I knew there was something wrong with him. Finn where were you when this happened?"

"Luke, Rory and I went to visit a friend of ours at the rehab. We had no idea that Mitchum was there," Steph responded before Finn could answer.

Lorelai and Amanda were standing not far from Gigi when they noticed that Gigi had stopped playing with her father's phone and looked up watching Rory and listening to their conversation.

"Hey Gigi, do you want to go and see the room where the wedding is? Amanda, do you think you can show us?" Lorelai asked her.

"That's a lovely idea, come on Olivia, Gigi, Steph why don't you come with me. I can give you the pre-tour and maybe you can help me hang some of the decorations. Olivia, you are an artist, right? You might have some ideas on how to arrange the room. Rory wants..." Amanda continued to chatter as she led them out of the room, hoping to distract Gigi.

"I am going to kill that man," Christopher retorted.

"I'm not letting him get away with this," Luke said seething with fury.

"Dad, Luke, please. Finn, please explain to them that," she broke down into tears and started sobbing. Immediately Finn pulled her into his chest.

"I told you Da, not to worry and that Colin, Robert, and I plan to take care of this. Colin is writing up two orders of protection, one is for Sloane Wainwright and the other is for Mitchum."

"I am sending the papers to England where Sloane will be served, and I have Mitchum's papers ready."

"Colin, Finn, I want you boys to wait before you contact Mitchum. I have a better way of handling this. I know how sneaky Mitchum is. He will lie and deny everything turning the truth around blaming Rory and you, Finn. The best way to deal with Mitchum is by presenting him with the evidence that I have of him grabbing Rory. I was able to get the security tape thanks to your friend Tristan Dugray," he told them sternly.

"I want to be there when you show him the tape and watch him try to deny it. I want to look him in the eyes and tell him what a horrible man he is." Lorelai exclaimed with anger.

"Lorelai, I think it might be better if you stay here with Amanda instead," Liam said. "There are things I need to say to him and as her fathers, Christopher and Luke will need to be there."

"But..." she started to protest, but Rory looked at her, "Please Mom listen to them. I trust Liam, he knows what he is doing."

Finn kissed Rory and said, "Why don't you and Lorelai go with the girls and see the room."

Rory looked up at him and nodded. She kissed Finn again as he wiped the tear from her cheek.

"No worries, I know my dad will sort it out."

Rory excused herself from the men and putting her arm around her mother's waist; they left the cafe and walked across the hotel to where the ceremony was going to take place.

Rory opened the large doors of the event room and noticed that it was dark inside. They took a few steps inside when they both stopped. Gazing around, the room was lit with white twinkling snowflakes that were suspended from the ceiling. A blue spotlight flooded the room and a white glitter path led them into a magical winter wonderland branches flocked with imitation snow standing in glass vases that gave an appearance of trees on a frozen lake.

As they continued into the room, Rory gasped when she saw the far stone wall that was bathed in a warm light that came from the tall silver lanterns covered with holly, evergreens, and white silk roses. Flanking the large fireplace, there were two Douglas Firs decorated with silver snowflakes and large blue bulbs suspended off their branches. As they walked towards the fireplace, Rory could smell the scent of the trees and noticed a round raised platform where the rows of chairs were arranged in a semicircle.

Earlier, when Olivia walked into the room, she immediately suggested to Amanda to take the 24 white pillar candles in glass candle holders that were placed by the chairs and instead, place them on the platform in a circle.

Quickly Amanda, Gigi, and Steph arranged the pillar candles by size, placing the tallest in the back closest to the fireplace and around in groups of four with the smallest near the front. Olivia had Gigi sprinkle the silver, and blue silk rose petals around the arrangement that she found in a basket. They then had the workers move the chairs for the guests in a semi-circle facing the round platform leaving a wide aisle for Rory to walk down. The girls had just completed this when they heard Rory and Lorelai walk in. Amanda, Gigi, Olivia, and, Steph walked out from behind one of the large Christmas trees carrying the boxes that they had just emptied that contained the electric candles that Olivia suggested they use on the boughs of the trees.

"Amanda, this is beautiful," Lorelai exclaimed as they walked towards the raised platform.

"Rory, Olivia suggested that you and Finn could stand here when you exchange your vows," Amanda told her as Rory walked over to the platform looking at the candles

Rory's eyes filled with tears, "Yes, this is perfect." Lorelai smiled hugging her daughter and thinking how Emily would approve of this ceremony.

"I originally thought of having white silk arches that you would stand under," Amanda began to explain, " But Steph suggested that the guest would not be able to see the ceremony and the intimacy you wanted would be lost. That's why we placed the chairs in a semicircle around your platform."

"Steph," Rory said hugging her friend, "This is exactly how I dreamed my wedding to Finn would be. Everyone would be close; it would be intimate."

Steph hugged her back. "I know, you talked about this, remember?"

Rory nodded her head and then walked towards the fireplace where white birch logs, covered with twinkling lights and evergreens had been placed inside the hearth. Rory traced her finger across the mantle, where a beautiful arrangement of white roses, pinecones, red cranberries, and hints of evergreen was placed.

Olivia returned to the tree that they had been decorating and placing the last of the artificial white candles, on the boughs of the tree she said, "Steph can you turn on the switch please?"

Steph walked over to the switch and as soon as the lights went on, a soft romantic glow reflected on the silver mirror snowflakes and large sapphire blue ornaments that were hanging from the branches of the tree. Both trees were identical with a glass star that shimmered from the glow of the lights.

"Rory, as you slowly walk down the aisle the lights will change from blue to white; then when you climb up on the platform the tree will light up. This whole area will be bathed in the light from the fireplace, the lanterns and the trees as you and Finn say your vows," Olivia explained.

Rory squeezed her mother's hand as they both gasped. Rory then walked over to Amanda and Olivia who were standing in front of the platform.

"Mum, Olivia, this ..." Rory was unable to form the right words to convey the scene before her.

"Girls, this is breathtaking," Lorelai responded in awe.

"Oh Mum, I love it," Rory turned and began hugging Amanda, Olivia, Steph, and Gigi.

"I am glad. Lorelai why don't you and I sit and chat. While the girls bring Gigi back up to the apartment so she can watch some telly while she waits for her dad to return with Luke and Liam. Gigi, you were such an amazing helper," Amanda told her giving her a hug.

Gigi smiled up at her and then hugged Lorelai. Rory took Gigi by the hand and she led her, Steph and Oliva out of the room.

"Come on Gig, we can go to our apartment and have a Gilmore Girls movie night. Then maybe Amanda and Lorelai will join us."

"You live here too?" Gigi asks Rory as they headed towards the elevator.

"Right now, I live in my townhouse, but I will move here soon with Finn." She explained. "And Gigi you can come over as much as you want to visit us."

"Cool, then I can have Frozen Hot chocolate."

Watching them leave, Amanda took Lorelai's hand, and the two women went to sit down

on the chairs.

"Lorelai, I understand your anger. Liam was very angry when Finn came home and told him about the bruise on Rory's arm. He talked to Finn a long time convincing Finn not to go to Mitchum's home this morning and confront him. Luckily our oldest son wasn't here. Who knows what those two would have done?" Amanda told Lorelai. "Trust me when I tell you that Liam knows how to handle Mitchum."

"What do you mean, Amanda? That family has hurt my daughter so many times. You can't imagine the anger I feel."

"Lorelai, I do understand, and so does Liam. My husband has had many dealings with Mitchum. He will take care of this."

Lorelai looked at Amanda with sadness in her eyes. "Finally Rory is happy. I don't understand, Amanda, why the Huntzbergers dislike my daughter. Rory is no longer involved with Logan; I know how much she and Finn love each other. I have waited a long time to see her like this. I want Finn and Rory's marriage to work, but how can it if the Huntzbergers keep trying to interfere."

"It will, but Lorelai they will have a lot of obstacles to get through, and I fear the Huntzbergers will be one of them."

"That's what I am afraid of. They will never be out of their lives, will they? Lorelai asked Amanda.

"No probably not, but we will be there to support them. I believe those two can get through anything."

The two women sat there and talked about their children each sharing stories of their child when they were babies and toddlers.

Lorelai and Amanda agreed that Finn and Rory had found their match, their own Ying, and

Yang. Finn the extrovert and Rory the introvert each bringing the best out of each other.

While the two mothers chatted Rory, Steph, Olivia, and Gigi walked off the elevator and down the hall to their penthouse apartment. When Rory opened the door she was surprised to

find Finn, Colin, and Robert sitting on the couch talking.

"Hi, guys, why are you here?" Rory asked them as they walked over to where they were sitting.

"Da felt it would be better that we stay here while he, Luke and Christopher go and pay Mitchum a visit. We came up here to talk and we decided to go to the rehab center tonight and talk to login. I want to show him the picture of your arm, so he sees exactly what his father did to you." Finn told them.

Rory looked at him and didn't say a word. She looked over to where Steph had led Gigi into the other room where the movies she brought were stacked on the bookshelf.

Finn stood up pulling Rory into his arms. "Are you feeling better?" he asked her, kissing her forehead.

Olivia went to talk to Colin and Robert while Steph and Gigi were picking out a movie.

Nodding Rory whispered, "Maybe I should go with you. The girls can stay with Gigi."

He cupped her cheeks, "Luv, I think you should let us go first. Colin, Robert, and I can talk to him. Then tomorrow, we can visit him together. It's been a long day, and you and our little one need some rest," he whispered.

Finn kissed her once more than turning toward Gigi as she walked out of the room; he said,

"Cheerio."

He took his coat from the hall closet and followed Colin and Robert out the door.

"Rory, I found Pippi, can we watch that tonight?" Gigi asked her.

"I think that is a perfect Gilmore Girls movie to watch. Now first let me find my stash," Rory said as she went into the cupboard where she hid the mallomares and red vines from Finn.


	58. Christening Party Continued

**Life Choices Challenges and Changes Part 2**

 **Christening Party Continued**

 **June 25, 2017**

"Rory, we want to talk to you. Shira and I want you to have this. A little something for the baby."

Rory looked at the couple that said her name and was approaching her. It had been five years, and even though they were repairing their relationship with Logan, she wondered if she could be civil to his parents. Rory wondered if this was an olive branch that they were offering her. Rory looked around and wished that Finn was standing beside her but felt relieved when she felt her brother in law Angus put his arm on her shoulder. Suddenly Rory was distracted by her two little boys. Lucas and Liam were running towards her. She watched with a smile on her face as little Liam tried to catch up to his brother. The Batman cape was flapping behind him. She glanced over to the right and saw that the Huntzbergers were also walking towards her too.

"Mama, Mama, can we go swimming? Aunt Steph said that we have to ask you. Can we? Can we? I don't want to wait till we go to Australia. I want to go now. It's hot," Lucas asked her all excited.

Liam ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her legs. "Peese Mama."

Liam looked up at her with his big blue eyes. Rory lifted him up and smoothing the curls on his head she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You two boys really want to go swimming now? What will you wear? We didn't bring your bathers with us," she asked them hoping she could talk them out of it.

"That's okay, Mama, we can go nakie," Lucas responded.

She heard laughter and glared at Colin and her brother in law. She then saw her husband and Logan approach her with big smiles on their face.

"Colin, what pool do you have open? Is it heated? And who will be supervising them? Where is Steph," she said, looking around the party.

"What's wrong, Love?"

"Da, we want to go swimming, and Aunt Steph said we had to ask first. But mom forgot our bathers," Lucas turned and told his father.

Liam looked at his father and reached out for him.

Finn took Liam in his arms and smiled. Liam patted his father's face and said, "Da go simm, peese."

Finn smiled looking down at Lucas and Liam and then at his wife. "Boys you don't have your bathers."

"Go Nakie," Liam parroted his brother shaking his head and pulling at his shirt and batman cape.

Rory blushed while Logan, Colin, and Angus started laughing.

"Ace it seems that you have two little Finns. What's the old saying, the nut doesn't fall too far from the tree?" Logan teased Finn.

Rory nodded in agreement then turned to her oldest son and tried to reason with him.

"Lucas, I understand that you want to go swimming, but in Uncle Colin's pool you need an adult with you, and I didn't bring my bather with me."

"But Da can, we can all go nakie like we do in Australia," Lucas told her. "Da, you always say, we don't need bathers, that they are a bother."

"Luke, I'm sorry, but your mom won't let me swim nakie here. I can't go in the pool with you without my bather."

"Why is she always the boss?" Luke pouted, giving his best Rory pout.

At that Angus, Colin and Logan burst out laughing. Colin leaned over and whispered to Logan, "I think we have experienced that pout before."

Finn heard him and winked at them.

Liam looked at his father and put his hands on his father's face, "Peese?"

Nodding his little head, he says, "Me go simming nakie, Da. Me Batman. Me save Ook from shark."

Finn looked at him with a smirk and shook his head. Liam then turned and looked at his mother and asked, "You boss?"

Luke sat down on the ground at his father's feet frowning at his mother.

Rory raised her eyebrows and nodded. Liam squinted at her and shook his head.

"No…, Me batman. Me boss."

Everyone began to laugh harder, even Rory bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing rolling her eyes at her youngest son and her husband.

Looking at Finn, Rory tried to reason with her husband.

"Finn, please explain to your sons that this is not Australia. We can't leave our guest and go swimming in Colin's pool without their suits on. "

Angus leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Do you think that would stop my brother and his two sons?" He then wiggled his eyebrows.

Hearing what his brother said, Finn smirked and winked at his wife, "You can join us Love."

"Rory, I remember a time when you saw all of us "nakie" swimming… right, Logan?" Colin teased her.

"Colin, shhh. You aren't helping." Rory slapped his arm and shook her head. "Tell me that you are okay with your daughter in the water with my two naked sons."

"Well now it is okay, but I will not let her near your boys when she is ten, that's for sure."

Finn and Logan started laughing, "Why mate, what are you afraid will happen? My sons wouldn't do anything I wouldn't do at that age."

"That's the point, Finn," Logan said laughing.

Liam looked at his mother and father and shook his head.

"Mama," he said, reaching out to her.

"Yes, Baby," she said, reaching to take him from Finn's arms.

"Me Boss. Me Batman. Ookie says Batman always boss."

Luke stood up and leaned against his father. Finn who was still holding Liam put his hand down and tousled his oldest son's hair.

Logan, Colin, and Angus started to laugh harder. Logan turned to Colin and Angus, "Is it always like this?" he asked them.

"Sometimes it is Rory and the boys against Finn, but yea, the older the boys get, the more they manipulate her," Colin replied laughing. "They are very smart. You should hear them talk to Lorelai."

The men turned their attention back to the boys and Rory.

"Yes Baby, I know you are Batman, but you need bathers, and it is cold."

"Me not baby Me Boss," he said and crossed his arms around his chest and pouted.

The three men chuckled louder. People who were standing nearby were also turning and listening to their conversation. Mitchum and Shira stopped and watched the interaction between the children and Finn and Rory. Their son was laughing and joking with Finn, Colin, and Angus. Mitchum stood there chuckling listening to the two boys as they tried to convince their parents that they could go swimming. He remembered a time when it was Logan, Colin and Finn who could talk their way out of trouble and could convince people to do anything they wanted.

Rory looked at Colin, Angus, and Logan whispering, "Finn, your brother, and your friends aren't helping."

"You know babe, we don't live far, I could take the golf cart and get them…" Finn chuckled.

"Finn, what about Lyn? I can't let mom watch Lyn the whole time, she's going to need to eat soon and nap. And what about our guests? I can't leave and you need to be here too."

Looking at his dad with his big blue eyes, Liam looked down at his brother. Liam patted his father on the face, "Go simm, peese."

Lucas had his hands folded in prayer, saying, "Please, Mama? Please? It's boiling, and G-pa says I need to practice so I can be an Olympic swimmer like him. So I am going to practice hard."

Looking at her brother n law and her husband Rory whispered, "Wait till I talk to your father."

This got the two brothers laughing harder. Both brothers had started swimming when they were infants, and by the time they were Liam's age, they were swimming in the ocean without life jackets or swimmies and soon their daughter will be swimming too. Who would have thought Rory would marry into a family of athletes.

Holding Liam in his arms, Finn walked closer to Rory and whispered into Liam's ear, "Give mama a hug and kiss."

Liam reached out for his mother and put his arms around her neck. "I wuv you." He then gave her a big wet kiss on the cheek. Finn grinned knowing this would get Rory.

Liam then put his hands on her cheeks, looking at her with his big blue eyes and nodding his head, "Me go simming. Me save Ook from sharks. Kay?" He then gave her a wet kiss on her lips.

Lucas then hugged his mother around the waist, "I love you, you are the best mom in the world."

Angus smirked, "Luv, how can you say no to these boys? "They have the Morgan charm." Angus winked at her.

"You know your boys are going to want to go swimming too," she added.

"No worries, their bathers are in the car," he answered with a grin.

Finn started laughing again at his wife, knowing that she has just given in to the boys.

Liam looked between his mother and father and asked: "Me go simming now?"

"Ugg! You Morgan men are all alike!" Rory exclaimed crossing her arms in front of her body.

"Ace, but now you have a little Rory. Look at her, holding court over there," Logan said, smiling as he watched the baby being passed around amongst the grandmothers, not fussing.

Rory sighed as she watched her daughter and then looked at her boys, they all had inherited the Finnegan Morgan charm, and at ages four and two the two older boys had it mastered.

Looking at her husband with a smirk on her face, she said, "Remember, you owe me, Mister. Payback will be hell."

Finn began to laugh harder when Rory lifted Lucas up in her arms, kissing him and said, "Okay."

Rory and Finn let the boys down and immediately Lucas and Liam began to jump up and down yelling.

"Aren't they adorable, Mitchum," Shira said to Mitchum as they began to approach them.

"Rory, can we talk to you and Finn?" Shira said to them.

The little boys looked at the strangers that were now approaching them. The boys were standing on the ground not far from their mother. Lucas looked at them wearily and took his brother's hand stepping in front of his mother. Liam puffed out his chest and watched as Logan walked over to the strangers. Finn walked behind Rory putting his arm protectively around her shoulder. While Colin and Angus stood off to the left of Finn and his family.

"Hello, Shira, Mitchum," she responded.

Mitchum walked closer, squatting down and speaking to the boys he said, "Hello, my name is Mitchum."

"Me Batman," Liam answered, holding his brother's hand.

Mitcham and Shira smiled at them. Logan observed his parents, not sure what they were going to do.

"Mom," Lucas whispered loudly, "He's a stranger, can we answer since you and Da are here?

"That is totally up to you, but he knows your grandparents and us, so I think it's okay," Rory answered.

"My name is Lucas Richard Morgan," Lucas responded, "and this is my little brother Liam Finnegan the second." He said pointing to his little brother.

"Nice to meet you, Lucas Richard Morgan," Mitcham said and put out his hand, and Lucas shook his hand.

"You have beautiful children," Shira said to both Finn and Rory. Getting ready to make a comment about the first child that Rory had lost, Shira stopped when she noticed her son glaring at her.

"Thank you," Finn answered.

Colin looked at Rory and Finn and tried to lighten the mood.

"Rory your kids have learned from you how to get what they want. Don't blame Finn. Why don't you and Finn take the golf cart, here are the keys and while you are gone, I will put my swim trunks on. Logan, ,Angus and I will set up the kiddie pool while they are waiting for you to come back. Bella can put her bathing suit on if she wants to swim too and the boys can swim in their undies."

Colin smiled at her and winked at the boys, "Liam, Lucas, what do you think?"

Lucas smiled and ran over and hugged his Uncle Colin's legs. "Thank you, Uncle Colin."

"Okay, let's go."

Angus lifted Liam and put him on his shoulders.

"If you are going to save your cousins and Luke, you will need to fly," he told his nephew.

"Mama me fii… look," Liam squealed. Colin took Lucas and put him on his back, and they all went over to the pool. Finn, Rory, and Logan stood there, smiling as Jasper and James came running up to Angus. Everyone was laughing and talking.

"Finn, Rory," Mitchum said to them bringing their attentions back to them. "This is a gift for your daughter. Thank you for allowing us to join you today."

Rory looked at Logan smiling. She then said. "Your welcome. Thank you for coming," Rory accepted the envelope and turned and started walking up the hill to the house leaving Logan and Finn standing there with Shira and Mitchum.

Liam, Luke, and Christopher were standing together when they noticed Mitchum and Shira walk towards Rory and their grandchildren. They were relieved to see that she wasn't alone. They still were uneasy whenever they saw Mitchum and Shira.

"Do you think we need to go down there?" Luke asked Liam.

"No, let's just wait and see…"

Christopher watched and thought back to that night when he found out that Mitchum had grabbed his daughter.


	59. Chapter 40 Confrontation

**Life Choices, Challenges and Changes Part 2**

 **Chapter 40 Confrontation and Confessions**

Around six-thirty, Luke and Christopher followed Liam to the table in the middle of the bar. Earlier Liam reserved this particular table, so he was able to see watch the people who entered the bar and hotel.

"Liam you said you wanted to discuss your plan about how you wanted to handle Mitchum," Luke said to Liam.

"First let me get some drinks. What would you like?" Liam asked Chris and Luke when they sat down.

"A Sam Adams is good for me," Luke replied.

"I'll have the same," Christopher told Liam.

Liam motioned to the bartender and ordered the drinks. When the drinks arrived, Liam told them the reason for their sit down.

"I called Mitchum this morning and invited him to join me here at 7 pm."

"Did you mentioned to him that we know that he hurt Rory?" Christopher asked, gripping his bottle. Every time Chris thought about the bruise on his daughter's arm, he became angry. He and Luke agreed that if they ever saw Mitchum, he would wish he never laid a finger on their daughter.

"I didn't tell him why I was calling, I made it sound like it was two old friends going to have a chat. Mitchum should arrive shortly," Liam responded, checking his watch.

"Why did you do that?" Luke asked him.

"I want to watch the expression on his face when he sees the photographs of Rory's arm and the video. I want to watch him try to deny it ever happen. I know that Finn and the boys have known Rory since Yale, but do you know how the kids met?"

"Lorelai would be able to tell you that story. Luke, do you remember?" Chris said.

"I'm not sure, the first time I met Logan was when we went to Richard and Emily's vow renewal. You met him that day, too," Luke said to Chris.

"Yes, we both almost killed him. We found Rory with him in one of the back rooms at the country club, and their clothes were disheveled," Christopher added.

Liam shook his head. "I'm not surprised, those boys always had a way of getting into compromising positions with girls since they were teenagers."

"It wasn't long after that, Rory and Logan began dating. The Gilmore's approved, so no matter what Lorelai said, it didn't matter. But once they started dating, I liked him. He was polite, charming, intelligent and he seemed to care for Rory." Chris added.

"Yes, but Lorelai was weary. She kept on telling me that she didn't think he was the one for her," Luke added.

"Gents, I've known Logan and his family for many years. He has always been a charmer, a leader, and had the makings of being a good reporter and businessman, but Amanda and I have felt sorry for the lad. He was sent away to boarding school and always tried to do outlandish things to get his parent's attention and acceptance. For whatever reason, Finn, Colin, Robert, and Logan became fast friends, and united. Colin and Robert also came from unconventional families. So, we took the boys under our wing when we could. When Colin was accepted at Yale, they all decided to attend there too. It made sense since all of us were alumni from that school. We thought that college was a good place to sow their oats, especially in the first two years. All four young men were going to join the family companies destined to run them one day. So when the drinking and the partying started, we didn't try to stop it, never realizing the problems it would cause them. I never expected that their friendship would be so tight after they graduated. Robert and Colin seemed to be able to control their drinking, but I must say the drinking became a problem for Finn and Logan. It took four years for Finn to finally gain control of his life "

Luke shook his head, since he never went to college, he never got drunk like that. To him it was a waste of time.

Luke took another sip of his beer and said, "Liam, did you know that Logan and Rory stole a Yacht?"

"They stole a yacht. . No, I was unaware of it, when did this happen? Were Finn and the other boys involved?

I remember the time the boys sunk the Huntzberger yacht off the Fiji Islands. I can't imagine Rory doing something like that." Liam added.

"Neither could we. It happened the spring of her junior year. Rory was an intern at one of the papers that HPG owned." Chris told him.

"Do you know what caused them to do that?" Liam asked them.

Chris looked at Luke. "Do you remember what happened?"

"If I remember correctly, the family told Logan that Rory was not fit for their family, and then Mitchum told Rory that she didn't have what it took to be a journalist. It was soon after that, they stole the Yacht." Luke shook his head as he remembered Lorelai coming home all upset.

"Lorelai met Finn and Colin at the jail. Before that she referred to them as the Limo boys. It's funny now, when I remember it. Finn made some comment to her when Lorelai told the boys that she was Rory's mother," Luke replied smiling.

"Oh, really? I hope he wasn't rude," Liam said, thinking of all the things his son would say.

"According to Lorelai, he exclaimed, 'My god those are some good genes," Luke told them.

Liam chuckled, "Your wife and your daughter are both beautiful women, and I can't really disagree with my son. I imagine they will have very handsome children."

Both Chris and Luke nodded in agreement when they thought back about that awful year.

"You know Liam, after that happened, Rory left school. It was very hard on Lorelai to watch her daughter do community service, and Logan go on with his life without any consequences for his behavior. Rory, Lorelai, and Emily had a huge fight. Richard supported Rory, and she went to live with the Gilmores in Hartford. Rory dropped out of school to finish her community service, and Emily was happy. She encouraged Rory to join the DAR and other committees. Richard was angry and disappointed because he realized that she was wasting her intelligence. Believe it or not, it was Richard who always encouraged both Lorelai and Rory to be independent, never Emily," Christopher told him. "Emily was always blinded by money and her station in society."

"It had to be difficult for all of them. Rory is such a mature and intelligent young woman. I'm so glad that Finn and Rory found each other. She is a diamond that sparkles and glows whenever my Finn is around. I am proud to have her as my new daughter," Liam explained, letting Chris and Luke know that he would protect her like he does his own children.

The three men clinked glasses when Mitchum appeared into the bar. Liam saw him enter. He stood up motioning for Mitchum to join them at the table.

"Liam," Mitchum said as he extended his hand.

Liam didn't accept it; instead, he said, "Sit down and join us. It's time we have a chat."

Mitchum took a seat and looked at the other two men at the table.

"Mitchum have you met, Christopher Hayden, my future daughter's father, and her stepfather Luke Danes," Liam said as he introduced them to him.

The two men glared at Mitchum and Mitchum nodded, "What's this about Liam?"

"Really, you have no idea. It's about the mark you left on my daughter's arm," Christopher told him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never met your daughter."

"You didn't know that Finn's fiancée is Christopher's daughter? Wait Mitchum, let me refresh your memory," Liam responded pulling up the video that he had on his iPad. It was the security footage from Trinity Hill that he was able to obtain from Tristan.

When it finished playing Mitchum looked at them and with a sly smile replied, "Oh that, as you can see, I saw Miss Gilmore and I touched her arm so I could speak to her."

"I think you did more than touch her arm," Luke said, glaring at him.

"A touch doesn't leave marks. Let's take a look at this picture," Liam said as he opened up the photo on his iPad that showed the bruises in the shape of fingerprints on Rory's arm.

"We don't appreciate it when someone grabs a woman and uses force, especially when the young woman is our daughter," Luke replied.

"We also have witnesses that saw you grab her as she walked past you. In fact, one of those witnesses happens to be your son. If I turn up the volume, you can hear your threats towards Rory," Christopher stated as he began to raise the volume on the iPad.

Mitchum looked at Luke and Christopher and sneered, "It was just a misunderstanding. What do you want for this to go away? Money?"

Christopher laughed at him, "You think you can buy yourself out of this? I guess you have no idea who I am, and my daughter's legal last name is, Hayden. She was christened Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden, even though Lorelai and I did not marry right away after she was born."

Mitchum looked at Christopher in shock, his mouth opened slightly, not knowing what to say.

"I can't believe that all the years that Rory and Logan dated you never realized that he was dating Strobe Hayden's, oldest grandchild. We don't need money, in fact, the last I checked I have so much money that I don't know what to do with it. When I die, Rory will inherit all of Hayden's Holdings. Lorelai and Luke do not care about money, they both are well off, and we know that the Morgan's are very wealthy. No Mitchum we don't want your money; we want is for you and your family to leave our daughter alone."

"You see, Mr. Huntzberger, my stepdaughter, Christopher's daughter, and Finn's fiancée means the world to the three of us. If anyone tries to hurt a member of our family, we will stop at nothing to protect her." Luke said quietly glaring at Mitchum.

Mitchum glared back not being intimidated. Who did they think they were, no one threatens Mitchum Huntzberger.

"Then keep her away from my son," he sneered.

Liam looked calmly at Mitchum. "Now you see old chap, that's where you are wrong. Rory didn't go to visit your son, in fact, she and her close friend, Stephanie, were there visiting another friend, Lucy Baldwin.

Mitchum let me clarify something. It is your son who is obsessed with Rory. Logan arrived at Rory's doorstep unannounced this fall. He has been calling and texting Finn asking him for her phone number. Rory was so upset that she went and had her phone number changed. Once Finn and Rory started dating, a videotape was sent to her email at work, trying to destroy her and Finn and it was labeled revenge. Just a reminder this videotape was found on your property."

Mitchum sat there quietly glaring at Liam, Luke, and Christopher. It was that Gilmore Girls fault; he told his son to stay away from her. Now he finds out that she is a Hayden and worth millions. That's what happens when you don't bring up a young heiress properly in society.

"Look I know that our boys have been friends for a long time, and I like your son. However, we both know that Logan is dealing with some demons, and he needs help. Mitchum, you have plans for him to work at HPG. You need to get him the help he needs before something happens to him. Don't blame Rory for the problem that Logan has," Liam said quietly trying to soften the blow.

Mitchum didn't like to admit that he was wrong, however he knew that deep down Liam said was correct. Logan's behavior is harming their company. He should have listened to Honor. She had been telling him that something was not right with Logan, all the drinking and partying. It all started when that Gilmore Girl did not accept his marriage proposal. Mitchum blinked his eyes briefly then straightened himself in his chair.

"I will talk to Logan," Mitchum said then stood up and looked at Luke, Christopher and Liam. Nodding he said, "Gentlemen," walking out of the bar and the Manor House.

Luke looked at Liam, "Do you believe he will talk to Logan?"

"I believe that he'll have a go at it, but I am not sure if Logan will listen to Mitchum. Since Mitchum's got a ticket on himself," Liam responded.

Luke and Christopher frowned at Liam not understanding what he said.

Liam chuckled, "Sorry mates, I apologize for speaking Australian. Amanda gets mad at me when I go back to my old ways. What I was saying is Mitchum thinks he is better than everyone. That man has never shown any affection or love in his life to his wife or his children. All Logan ever wanted was his dad's approval. I do know Logan cannot accept rejection all though he never lacked for money. For the Huntzberger family, money means everything."

Chris turned his head and looked away. He understood Logan since he was also brought up by a cruel, narcissistic father.

"You know Luke," Christopher said, "Lorelai was always right. She told both of us that Logan was not right for Rory. She had to let Rory realize that for herself, and she did. I know now that Rory made the right decision when she turned down the marriage proposal."

Luke took a sip from his beer bottle and nodded at Chris. The three men sipped their drinks.

"All we ever wanted was to see Rory happy," Luke said, looking at Christopher.

"And I believe she finally is, thanks to Finn," Christopher added.

Liam looked at Luke and Christopher and smiled.

"I believe that Rory and Finn are soulmates. They found their way back to each other, and I know my son will do anything for her. You blokes should have seen Finn this morning, he was so angry. He came barging into my office and showed me the photo of her arm. I had to stop him from going over to see Mitchum, he had already spoken to Colin. I am just glad my oldest wasn't here because the three of them would have gone over and done something stupid."

"If he called me this morning, I would have joined him," Chris said.

Liam looked up and saw Lorelai, and Amanda walking into the hotel bar. The men smiled at the two women standing up when the woman approached their table.

"Care to join us?" Liam asked them.

"Hmm… what do you think?" Amanda said turning to Lorelai with a teasing smile at her husband.

"They do seem harmless, I guess we could have one drink," Lorelai said sitting between Chris and Luke.

The women started to laugh, and Lorelai asked, "How did your meeting go?"

A waitress suddenly appeared ready to take their drink orders.

"I'll have the red zinfandel," Amanda told the young waitress.

Lorelai looked at the waitress said, "I'll have a vodka martini with two olives."

The waitress left, and Amanda looked at Liam.

"It went well," Liam said not offering anything more. Lorelai frowned and looked at both Chris and Luke.

"Where is Colin, Finn, and Robert?" Amanda asked.

"They left before Mitchum came. I told the boys that I would handle everything, and I reassured Colin that I would call him tomorrow. Where are the girls?" Liam responded.

"They are all tucked away in Finn's apartment watching a movie. Maybe the boys are with them now," Amanda responded.

Leaving Rory upstairs with Steph, Gigi, and Olivia, Finn, Robert and Colin decided to go to Trinity Hill and speak to Logan. Finn drove his Escalade. Colin called shotgun, joining him in the front seat, while Robert climbed in the back.

"Finn, why is it that you are always the one who drives?"

"Because it's my car and my rules," Finn responded snickering at his best mates.

Finn pulled out of the parking garage heading towards the expressway. The snow had stopped making the drive smoother, and since the traffic was light, they were able to make it to Trinity Hill in fifteen minutes.

The three men entered the center and noticed a familiar figure standing at the reception area, talking to one of the nurses.

Robert nudged Colin whispering, "Don't tell me that is Rosemary."

Colin looked and said, "Holy crap. My goodness, I wonder what she's doing here."

"Finn, it is so nice to see you."

Rosemary gushed when she saw Finn walk through the door. She immediately walked up to him, reaching out to embrace him in a hug. Finn took a step back, avoiding her embrace.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug?" she squealed. "It wasn't that long ago when you couldn't keep your hands off of me."

"Hello Rose," Finn responded ignoring her last comment, and keeping his distance from her.

"I hear congratulations are in order. So, you are getting married. Who's the lucky girl, anyone I know?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yes, it is Rory. Rory Gilmore," Finn answered grinning.

Colin and Robert walked up behind Finn and quietly stood there, watching the interaction between them. Robert knew that Rose still had feelings for Finn and was angry when he ignored her for the last few years.

"Rory, Rory Gilmore?" Rose said crinkling up her face. "Wait she was Logan's girl. I thought you boys had this oath, never dating another one's ex."

"That was a long time ago, and Rory and I have been dating for a while."

"So what did she do, to convince you to marry her. I mean you are one of the most eligible bachelors in Connecticut and New York City," she said, reaching out and touching his arm. "The last time I saw you, you told me that you were a confirmed bachelor."

"I didn't have to convince her of anything. When you are in love with someone, you know."

Rose looked at Finn and glared at him then turned and walked away.

"Looks like Rose hasn't changed," Robert said, shaking his head in disgust.

"A leopard doesn't change his spots, Old Man," Colin said to Robert.

Jess was walking down the hall, pushing one of his patients back from therapy when he noticed Rosemary talking to Finn. Jess never felt comfortable around Rosemary. She was a flirt, always pushing herself on him, Seth and the other doctors here at the facility. He found it interesting that Finn felt uncomfortable around her too. Jess decided to say hello since he was now dating Finn's sister. It probably wouldn't be a bad idea if they became friends since he was marrying Rory. Jess maneuvered the wheelchair with Maisie, his patient, over to where they were talking.

"Hey, Finn it's good to see you again. Are you here to see Mr. Grumpy?"

Finn chuckled, "I guess I am mate. Do you know my friends, Colin and Robert?" he asked Jess.

"Yes, I think we have met before. It's good to see you again," Jess said, smiling at them.

Robert laughed, "Mr. Grumpy, you must be referring to Logan Huntzberger. Colin, I like that nickname for Logan. I think I might just start using it."

Colin rolled his eyes, "You do have a death wish, Robert."

Finn looked at the elderly patient in the wheelchair, "Is this guy taking good care of you?"

The elderly patient smiled, "Yes he is! I knew Jess when he was an angry young man that moved to Stars Hollow to live with his Uncle Luke Danes. Do you know Luke? Such a good man. He took in this young man when he had nothing. Now, look at him. I am so proud of you, Jess." Maisie gushed smiling up at Jess. She was so surprised when she had to come here for rehab after she had a hip replacement. But she was doing so much better with his help.

"Shhh, Maisie, you'll ruin my rep," Jess said teasing her.

Finn smiled at Maisie, "In fact I do. I'm engaged to Luke's stepdaughter, Rory Gilmore"?"

"So you're the one who stole Rory's heart. Babette came by for a visit and told me that our little girl was getting married. She is such a sweet girl, and her mother did an excellent job raising her. Of course, Lorelai and Luke are another love story. " Maisie sighed when she thought back to that wedding.

"Jess, you went to school with Rory, didn't you?" Maisie asked him.

"Well not really, she was going to Chilton when I moved to Stars Hollow."

"Oh, that's right, she was dating that Forester boy. But didn't you two date her too? I seem to remember the two of you hanging around a lot."

Jess didn't want to go into it here. "That was a long time ago, Maisie. We were teenagers that shared the love of books. It's time for me to get you to your room."

"Finn, Robert, Colin, it was good seeing you," Jess said as he began to wheel Maisie away from the group.

Finn winked at Maisie and turned to Jess. "Good to see you, Mate." Maisie giggled as Jess turned down the hall and wheeled her towards her room.

"Jess, why did you give up on Rory?" Maisie asked him. "I know that Liz had hoped that the two of you would get together."

"Maisie …Rory and I are still close friends. Now that Lorelai married Luke, we are related," Jess said as he pushed Maisie into her room.

Finn started down the hall towards Logan's room.

"Mates… are you coming?" Finn said over his shoulder to Colin and Robert.

"In a moment," Robert responded.

Colin and Robert walked over to where Rose was standing watching Finn walk down the hall towards Logan's room.

"Rose it's been a long time. Seems like old habits die hard," Robert said, glaring at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Rose responded, flinging her red hair over her shoulder.

"Rose, Rose, Rose. You don't need to pretend with us. Finn grew bored with you in college. He has a beautiful fiancée, and they are happy," Colin said to her.

"Yes, but she belongs to Logan," Rose responded.

"You see, that's where you have it wrong. Rory doesn't 'belong' to anyone. She is her own person, and she chose Finn. Give up this game you are playing." Robert said then saluted her. The two men turned and walked down the hall to Logan's room.

Finn walked to Logan's room when he paused by the door hearing Logan talking to someone.

"Listen, Honor, I really don't care what you think."

"Logan you are wrong; Rory is in love with Finn," Honor responded.

"She is only with him because she thought I was with someone else. She told me that."

"Logan, that was so many years ago. People change, they meet someone who can give them what they need."

"Honor, I'm what Rory needs, and I need you to tell her that. Please get her to come and see me before the wedding. I need to tell her that I have changed everything. I put her name on all the papers. I want her to see how much I care and what I have done for her."

"Logan, okay I will talk to her but.."

Finn couldn't listen to Logan and his sister talk any longer. He was furious with his friend. Why was he so obsessed with Rory? He had to leave and tell Rory what Logan was up to. Quickly Finn went storming down the corridor, forgetting that Robert and Colin were with him. Jess was standing at the nurse's station filling out reports when he saw Finn go storming out the doors. Without thinking he ran after him.

"Finn, where are you going in such a hurry. Is everything okay?" Jess asked him, reaching out and touching his arm.

"No," Finn said, shaking Jess's hand off of him. Dam it, Jess."

"What's going on? Come on its freezing out here. Let's go back inside." Jess stood in front of him in the parking lot.

Finn paced back and forth, mumbling, "He is so obsessed with her that he is planning to ruin my wedding. I knew I couldn't trust him."

"Finn come on and let me help. Tell me what happened."

"No, I need "to.."

"See Rory? I think you should calm down first, Finn. I don't think you want to upset her."

Jess placed his hand gently on his arm and looking at Finn. He knew how angry he was, he had a feeling that this had to do with Logan and Rory. Jess let his anger towards Logan interfere with his relationship with Rory a long time ago, and he wasn't going to let that happen to Finn.

"Look, I know that letting your anger take over could make you lose someone that you are in love with. Come on, tell me exactly what happened."

Finn and Jess walked back into the building, and Jess led him down a different hallway to his private office."

"Sit," Jess said. He took out two clean mugs from his bottom desk drawer along with a bottle of scotch. Pouring the scotch in the fresh cups, Jess handed one to Finn, then sat down in the chair beside him with his mug.

Finn picked up the mug and looked inside. Seeing the scotch inside he gave him a sly grin.

"Thanks, mate."

"Okay, tell me what happened. When I saw you earlier, you were in a good mood. I also saw Rosemary approach you, and you moved away. Do you two know each other, or was she just flirting."

Finn looked at him and shook his head.

"Rosemary went to school with us at Yale. We had a relationship of sorts many years ago, but believe me, she's not someone I would waste my time with now."

"Then what happened...you implied Logan is still obsessed with Rory. What did he say?" Jess sat quietly, waiting for Finn to respond.

Picking up his mug, Finn took a sip, then put the cup down. Leaning forward in his chair, Finn put his elbows on his knees and hung his head. He looked up at Jess, "Jess, Rory said that you were here yesterday when she ran into Mitchum. Did you see what happened?"

"Yes, I did. Is she okay? She was pretty shaken up when Mitchum grabbed her. I grabbed his arm and told him to leave before I called security," Jess responded. He was still angry when he remembered seeing Mitchum grab Rory's arm and threaten her.

"Yea, she has a bruise on her arm where he grabbed her. " Finn took out his phone and handed it to Jess. "Look, you can still see his prints on her arm."

"That son of..." Jess swore under his breath.

"I wanted to show Logan the picture of what his father did to my fiancée, but when I got to the doorway, I heard him talking to his sister."

"What were they saying that got you so upset?" Jess asked.

"He was telling Honor that she needed to contact Rory. He wants Rory to visit him before our wedding, He told Honor to tell her that he was still in love with her and that I wasn't good enough for her."

"Finn, Rory would never leave you for him?"

Finn had been looking down at the coffee mug in his hand. He looked back up at Jess.

"Jess, you don't know the control he had over her. They had this relationship in college that Logan would do something stupid and she would get mad and break up with him. Then he would go crawling back, and she would take him back. Rory was not like the women we dated in the past. She didn't put up with his nonsense or our nonsense and would tell us off. Colin started to call her mother, and soon we began to listen to her. Well… everyone but Logan. Logan always tested her boundaries, cheating on her, leaving and not telling her where he was going, then showing back up with these grand gestures. He wanted her in his life but on his terms. Jess, you know Rory and how special she is. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

Jess sat there listening, remembering Rory, the naive girl he fell in love with so many years ago. He was so angry when she almost gave everything up. Finn continued talking to Jess baring his soul to him.

"Jess, from the first moment I saw her at the coffee cart, I knew she was the one for me. I tried to get her attention, but all she saw was Logan, his charm, his wit, and persistence. He constantly pursued her whenever she pulled away. Then he proposed, and it was Rory that said no. Logan was shocked, and he left, and Rory then went across the country with the press core. I never had the chance to tell her how I felt before she left. But then we bumped into each other this year, and when I kissed her, I knew I could not let her go. I'm afraid if she talks to Logan, she will look at me and realize that I am her rebound."

"Once you kiss a Gilmore Girl you can't get them out of your mind," Jess said softly admitting his feelings he once had for Rory.

Finn looked up at Jess and raised his eyebrows. "Mate, you had feelings for Rory, how long ago?"

"We were kids, it was our senior year in high school. I was just a kid, alone, angry at the world and forced to move from Brooklyn to go live with my uncle, Luke Danes in Stars Hollow. I told Rory once that I loved her, then I ran away to California, never graduating from high school."

Jess shook his head and looked at Finn, "Listen, the keyword is had. It was a stupid thing to do, but I grew up. Fast forward four years later, I got my GED and wrote my first book. I returned to Stars Hollow and found out that she was living at her grandmother Gilmores house and quit school. Here I was a high school dropout, I wrote my first book, and had it published, I was working on my second book while working at a publishing house in Philadelphia. I came to give her a copy of my book and show her that I was worthy of her and that I wasn't a loser. Funny Rory never saw me as a loser, that's the way I saw myself."

Finn took another sip of his scotch. "She does see the best in people. She moved in with the Gilmores right after she and Logan went for a joy ride on someone's Yacht. That really surprised Colin and me when we got the phone call from Logan to bail them out. It must have been so frightening for her being in jail. Colin, Logan and I had spent so much time in jail doing stupid stunts we knew our parents would bail us out. That's when I first met Lorelai."

"I bet mama bear wasn't happy that her precious cub was in jail."

"Nope, but boy was she hot back then. I know it's not a good thing to say about your future mother in law, but she is a beautiful woman, and her daughter takes after her too," Finn confessed.

Jess laughed, "Just don't let Luke hear you say that. You know, I never liked Logan, I could tell he was a bad influence on her and of course, Logan and I didn't hit it off. I think he was threatened by me."

"Logan was threatened by a lot of people, his father played a role in his insecurities," Finn added.

"Finn, I tried talking to Rory. I asked her why she was she giving up her dreams? She had no answer, then a few months later, I invited her to the open house that my Publishing Company was having. I felt bad with the way things ended between us. I guess Logan was on a trip to Costa Rica. She came, and when I saw her, all my feelings came back. After everyone had left and we were alone I went to kiss her, but she stopped me. She admitted to me that even though Logan cheated on her, she could never cheat on someone she loved. That was the last time we spoke, until she walked into the hospital with you."

"Look mate, I can't lose her, she is my everything," Finn admitted to Jess.

"Finn, you are not going to lose Rory. Rory Gilmore loves deep, and she's in love with you. I can see it in her face. Plus, you have the Lorelai seal of approval and believe me not everyone gets that."

"Thanks Mate. Lorelai does refer to me as her future exotic son in law."

The two men laughed. "Now we just need to keep Mitchum away, before he tries to hurt her again."

" I'm with you, Finn. I'll help you keep Mitchum away from Rory. I really don't understand what is wrong with Logan, he lashes out at everyone, and he has become his own worst enemy."

"I know, I've lost my best mate, but I started losing him before Rory and I dated."

Finn finished his drink and looked at his watch. It was now eight o'clock. He needed to find Colin and Robert and get home to Rory.

"Listen Jess, I know that you and Ashlyn went on a date. I just want to say that my little sister is special too. Don't hurt her."

Finn winked at Jess and stood up from his seat. Jess chuckled following Finn towards the door. "I hear you. I promise I won't hurt her. I consider Rory to be my sister now that Lorelai married Luke, so I will be watching you."

Finn laughed and slapped Jess on the back. Finn and Jess walked over to the office door together, then Jess stopped him.

"Finn, I will make sure that Rory is never alone when she is here. and when I can't be with her, I will make sure that a nurse is with her whenever she visits Logan or Lucy."

"Thanks," Finn said, and the two men shook hands. Finn walked out of Jess 'office and saw Colin and Robert standing at the nurses' station talking. They looked up and smiled.

"Where have you been? Logan said that you never went to his room. What happened?"

"I will tell you in the car."

The three men left the Trinity Hill facility with Finn driving them back to the Manor House Hotel.


	60. Chapter 41 Wedding Stress

**Chapter 41 Wedding Stress**

Two weeks and four days left before the wedding, and Rory decided to simplify her lesson plans. She set up group work for the students to do, giving her less papers to correct since she needed to finish grading their exams. Rory loved giving her students the freedom to make their own book choices and defend their thoughts about the books. She walked around the room, sitting down in the groups and listening as her students talked about their favorite books. As she monitored their work, she would ask them a question to redirect the conversation or join them in their discussions.

When the bell rang, indicating that the last morning class was over, she returned to her desk. Sitting down, she checked her to do list. On it she written call Lane to discuss the music for the wedding.

Finn and Rory initially hired Hep Alien to play both at the wedding ceremony and the reception. Liam convinced them to let him get the band for the reception so her friends will be able to enjoy the wedding too. Agreeing with him, Finn and Rory made a list of their favorite songs so that the band that Liam retained would play them during their reception. As they listened and talked about the songs they liked, Finn told her that "From This Moment" was his favorite song,

Rory loved that song too and decided that she wanted to do something special for Finn. Finn didn't know that Rory had inherited her grandfather's talent for singing.

Rory had a beautiful, tuneful singing voice, and while she was a student at Stars Hollow High, she participated in the chorus and enjoyed singing. But when she transferred to Chilton, she did not join the choir. The choral group was extremely competitive, her shyness and her studies kept her from auditioning for the Chilton Choir. Whenever she went home on weekends, Lorelai, Rory, and Lane would pull out the Gilmore Karaoke machine and sing together. Lane tried to convince her to join her band Hep Alien.

" _Rory, you should join the band. Your voice would blend perfectly with Zach and David's."_

 _"Are you crazy Lane? First, you don't need me standing up on stage with Brian, David, and Zack. I can't play any instruments."_

 _"You don't have to. You could use a tambourine or hold the mike like you do when we sing on the Karaoke Machine."_

 _"No, even drunk, I don't want to make a fool of myself. Lane, I have so much schoolwork at Chilton. I have to do community service and join clubs that will get me into Harvard." She hugged Lane and said, "Plus this is your thing."_

Smiling, Rory pictured herself singing this song as she walked down the aisle to Finn, she could imagine him standing there with tears in his eyes. He was such a romantic, and this time she would surprise him. Remembering that conversation they had when they were in high school, Rory dialed Lane's phone number.

"Hi Lane," Rory said when Lane answered the phone.

"Rory, what's going on? Are you getting excited about the wedding?"

"Yes, and that's why I called. I need your help with something."

"What's up?"

"Finn's favorite song is "From This Moment," and I was thinking of singing this song to him as I walk down the aisle. I could use your help pulling this off… Tell me that it isn't a silly idea."

"Rory that is not silly! That would be so romantic. I don't know why I didn't think of it before when we talked about the music. Of course, you can do it. We could get you a headset, and you could wear it under your veil. You are wearing a veil, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am wearing a veil," Rory replied.

"Great, I can talk to Miss Patty and Sophie, and see if they could help with the arrangement of the music," Lane rambled. "I can picture it, Brian playing the music on the piano with Zac and Gil accompanying him on the guitar and from the back of the church your voice starts coming out…. Everyone would turn in their seats. Oh, I'm going to cry… it will be so beautiful, and no one would be suspecting that it is you singing. We can choose other music that Zach can play as everyone else walks down the aisle … "

Lane squeals and continues, "Oh I am so excited. Listen, I will run and get the music. When do you want to get together? The sooner, the better."

"Will tonight work, I mean we were going to talk about the music anyway," Rory responded as she heard a door close in the background at Lane's house. Rory heard Zac's voice calling Lane.

"Hey Babe, I'm home. I took the afternoon off so that I can get things done around the house before we meet with Rory. What's for lunch? Are the boys coming home early today from school or do they have marching band practice?"

"Hey, Zac..." Lane called back, "I'm in here on the phone talking to Rory. She wants our help with one of the songs for the wedding."

"Lane we can talk later," Rory responded.

"No, wait. Hold on, let me quickly check with Zac."

Rory sat there and pulled up the lyrics of the song on her computer. She had been practicing using the karaoke version that she found on the laptop when Finn wasn't around. She hummed the tune while she waited for Lane to come back.

"Okay, I'm back," Lane said, picking up the phone again. "Zack is going to run over to Sophie's and talk to her and Miss Patty. He thinks we should meet you at your house tonight and we can go over the song and work on the arrangement. Do you have a list of the other songs you want us to play?"

"Yes, but I don't want Finn to know about this song."

"That's okay; maybe you can call Colin or his brother to take him to dinner or something."

"Yea, I think that might work. I could call his mum, Colin or Angus and see if they can keep Finn busy. What time are you thinking?"

"We could be at your house by five, five-thirty," Lane answered.

"That might work, text me when you are on your way."

Rory looked up when she heard a noise in the hall.

"Lane, I'm going to have to hang up. My next class will be coming in shortly. We can talk tonight."

"Sounds great Ror. I'll send you a text when we leave Stars Hollow."

Rory looked up at the clock and had only ten minutes before the bell rang for her next class, she quickly dialed her mother-in-law's number.

"Mum, this is Rory. I need a favor."

"Hello Luv, how can I help you?"

"I am planning a surprise for Finn, and I can't have him over to my place tonight until about seven or eight. Is there any way you and Liam could keep him there?"

"I am sure his father can think of something. No worries, dear, we will take care of it. I will send you a message to let you know that Liam has it covered."

"Thanks mum. I will talk to you later."

It was a little after three when Rory looked up at the clock. She finished grading her last exam and crossed that off her to-do list. She was supposed to meet her Grandmother at her house to check out flower arrangements. If she went early, she might be able to get home before Finn. She hoped that Amanda had planned to keep Finn busy tonight. Picking up her laptop, messenger bag, and coat, she walked out of her room. As Rory was locking her classroom door, her phone rang. She slipped on her jacket, then set everything down on the floor as she rummaged through her purse to grab it.

Thinking it was Amanda, Rory was surprised when she heard Honor's voice.

"Hey, Honor. Is everything okay?" Rory asked her.

"Yes, things are okay, but I was wondering if you plan on visiting Logan today. He asked me to call you. He wants to talk to you."

"Gee, Honor I don't know. I have an appointment at four today. I wasn't planning on seeing him this week."

"Rory, I know that the last time you two talked it wasn't pleasant. But Logan feels bad, and he wants to apologize. Do you think you could stop by today before your appointment or maybe tomorrow?"

Rory looked at her watch. It was three-thirty. She could call her grandmother and change the appointment.

"I will try."

"Good and thanks, it means a lot to him."

"Ok, Bye."

Walking towards her car, Rory calls Finn.

"Hey, Babe. I just got a call from Honor," she said when he answered the phone.

"Really? What did she want?"

"She wants me to go to see Logan. Are you available to go with me? I don't want to go alone, especially if Mitchum is there."

"Babe, I'm glad you called. I don't want you to go there alone, either. I will leave now and meet you in the parking lot of the rehab center."

Rory felt relieved. "Thanks Finn. I love you," she says as she gets into her car.

"Not as much as I love you, kitten."

Starting her car, Rory dials her grandmother's phone number.

Emily answers the phone on the third ring.

"Hello," Emily said when she picks up the phone in the library.

"Grandma?"

"Rory is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry, I was wondering if we can do the flowers and come over tomorrow."

"Why, Rory? I have everything ready."

"I'm sorry grandma. I have an important meeting that I must attend. I won't be able to come over today, but I promise both Finn and I will be over tomorrow to pick out the flowers."

"Finn will be with you?"

"Yes, I promise he will."

"Do you know what time?"

"How about I call you with a time later."

"Okay, dear, I will let your grandfather know that he is coming too. He likes that young man of yours."

"Thanks, Grandma. We will see you tomorrow."

Rory chuckled when she realized that all she had to do is mention Finn's name and her grandmother would be agreeable. Finn has always been able to charm his way out of anything. Now she knew that she could use him to charm her grandmother. He was now her new secret weapon when it came to Emily Gilmore.

Compared to the morning drive to work, the roads were now clear from the snow with little traffic allowing her to go above the speed limit. She pulled into a parking spot near the main entrance and turned off her car. Suddenly she heard the ring tone, "Over the Rainbow" coming from her purse. She pulled out her phone and said, "Hi there, handsome."

"Hi, I just called to tell you that I am on my way."

"Babe, I canceled the meeting with Grandma, but I promised her that you would go with me tomorrow to see the flowers. She was agreeable once I said you are coming."

"So you used me as your bribe?"

"Well, sort of. You and your dad are the only ones who can charm Emily to change her mind," she replied.

"I'm not sure about that," Finn chuckled. " Babe were you able to call the doctor today to change the appointment for the Ultrasound?"

"No, I didn't. My classes kept me busy today since I have only three days left before Christmas break. I put it on my to-do list for tomorrow."

"Let me know how I can help. I don't want you to get exhausted before the wedding. Hey love, I am pulling into the parking lot now, I can see you standing by your car."

She turned and saw his Escalade pull up beside her car. Smiling Rory waited until he parked his car before she opened her door. Finn climbed out of the car, removing the aviator sunglasses he put his arm around her waist. Pulling her into his chest, he tilted his head, giving her a deep passionate kiss. Breathlessly she pulled away from him and weakly said, "Hi."

"I have been waiting all day to do that." He smiled down and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm glad you called, I was going to call you to tell you that I have a meeting with dad at five, so I won't be home until late."

"That's okay because I need to call Lane after this and talk to her about the music for the wedding."

Holding hands, they walked into the Rehab Center together. Waving at the nurse at the nurses' station, they continued to walk towards Logan's room. Turning down the long hallway, Finn noticed Jess standing four doors down from Logan's room talking to another doctor.

"Love you go ahead; I will meet you inside Logan's room."

"Why?"

"I want to talk to Jess?"

Cocking her head to the side, she frowned up at him.

He winked, "Family business."

"Okay," she answered, walking towards Logan's room.

The door was partially open, so she gently knocked and stood at the doorway. Logan was sitting up in a chair watching television. Looking up his face brightened when he saw her standing there. She looked beautiful. He watched as she ran her fingers through her hair after removing her hat. Rory then slipped off her coat and scarf and sat down in a chair at the end of the bed. Logan muted the news show that he was watching, not wanting any distraction while she was in the room. He wished he could wrap his fingers through those long brown curls. Smiling, he remembered how they felt on his shoulder and the scent of her shampoo.

"Ace, I'm so glad you came. I didn't think I would get to see you again."

"Why did you think that?" she asked him

"I just... Ace...," he paused, "I need to talk to you." He leaned forward and patted the bed next to his chair. "Will you sit closer so we can talk?"

"Of course, is everything okay? Your sister made it sound important that I come over today instead of next week like I was planning. I thought I would give you some space since your father was not happy to see me here at the center." Rory explained, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

Logan frowned, "About that… listen, you can't marry Finn."

Rory sat up in shock, "What do you mean?"

"What's this? Why can't she marry me?" Finn asked Logan walking towards his fiancée.

Finn sat beside Rory putting his arm around her shoulder before he planted a kiss on the cheek.

"Logan, there is no reason for me not to marry Finn. I am in love with him," she replied, frowning at him.

Logan looked at Finn and shook his head. "Rory, you don't know him as I do. Finn is not the same as he was in Yale. He has done things; he is not who you think he is."

Rory glares back at Logan. How dare he tell her that she doesn't know Finn. The only person she doesn't know anymore is Logan. She and Finn have no secrets. They spent long hours in the night talking and sharing everything that they had gone through these last few years. She told Finn how she watched her mother ruin her relationship with her dad by not communicating her true feelings and running away instead of facing the truth. She did not want their relationship to be like that.

Standing up, she squeezes Finn's hand before she walks across the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed Finn watches her walk towards the window. He has never seen her like this.

"Logan, what are you talking about? Who do you think I am?" Finn growls at him.

Rory looks out the hospital window trying to calm herself, as she listens to the anger in Finn's voice. She too feels that same anger that Finn is feeling. Turning around, she glares at Logan; her blue eyes darken as she stares into his eyes. Logan has never seen this side of her like this. He can't respond when he sees the disgust on her face.

"Logan, I don't know what game you are playing, but you can't tell me anything that I don't already know about Finn. It's time you listen to me. There is a significant difference between Finn and you, Logan. Finn and I have spent many hours talking about our past, the mistakes we have made and why I have been afraid to commit to anyone. And do you want to know why I have been single for so long, Logan? It's because of you. I gave you my heart, and you tore it apart, by cheating, lying, and ignoring me."

Logan sat there looking at her. He had to tell her how he felt; he only loved her. Yes, he dated other people, became engaged to someone else, but he only wanted her. He needed to explain.

"Rory, we were together for two and a half years. You told me you were in love with me, and even though time has passed, I know that you still love me, I can see it when you look at me."

She could feel the sting in the back of her eyelids, but she was not going to let him see how his words hurt her. Yes, she had loved him, but he doesn't love her, she was a possession, a challenge, someone he could banter with, flirt and was a willing body to have sex with. Rory was someone his parents didn't want him to be with, to spite them, he had to have her.

Rory was not going to let him hurt her again. Looking at him, she realized that she began to unlove him when he allowed her to move away, never once trying to contact her. When she had the miscarriage, Rory realized that she needed to protect her heart, a heart she kept closed until Finn bumped back into her life. With a cup of coffee and a twinkle in his eye, Finn showed her his true feelings for her. His confidence, honesty, and perseverance showed her how to love again. Rory closed her eyes willing the tears not to flow, swallowing the lump in the back of her throat, she walked back across the room.

"Logan, I wish I could tell you that it was easy to unlove you after what you put me through. Don't look at me like you don't know what I am talking about, all the lies you told me, your secrets, the cheating, the sleepless nights not knowing if you were going to come back to the apartment, and the different women in London, Vegas. Do you have any idea how often I cried myself to sleep? You never called me after I told you I wasn't ready for marriage. You didn't even listen to me. Instead, you left, you ran. I ran too and took that job with the Obama Press Corp, and I traveled... I cried for weeks at night, missing you, wondering where you were and if you missed me too. I contacted Steph, and she told me where you lived in California, so I went to your apartment to apologize. Imagine my surprise when I saw you in front of your building with another blonde. That was the day that I knew that I had to unlove you so that I could move on with my life and protect my heart. I am so much better now because I can forgive you. I can't change who you are Logan, but I can be your friend. I hope that someday that you can find someone to love you the way Finn loves me." Rory went and sat back beside Finn kissing him on his cheek.

Glaring at Finn, he snarled. "Did you tell Rory about Bobbi in London and the girls in Vegas?"

Finn shook his head, "Sorry, Mate, but I never told her."

"Who else would tell her?"

Finn glared back at him as Rory shook her head, "He never told me, nor did Colin or Robert. I found out because I got a phone call from someone else. You know, Logan, your family never accepted me or liked me. They wanted us not to be together. Even now, they try to hurt me."

"Who is hurting you now? Is it my ex-fiancée because my father took care of that," Logan spat.

"Show him," Finn whispered to her.

Standing up, Rory unbuttoned her cardigan sweater; pulling her arm out of her sleeve she shows Logan her arm.

"Who did that to you? " Logan demanded shocked when he saw the bruise on her arm.

"It was your father," she responded as she put her sweater back on, as the tears, she had been trying to hold back, began to leak from her eyes.

"Your father grabbed her arm, yesterday Logan, as she was leaving the center with Steph. I was told that you and Jess were there and had words with your father." Finn looked at him with pity in his eyes.

Logan was shocked, his sister was right. He didn't want to believe that it was his father, who was the one manipulating him. It was never Rory.

"Rory, I didn't know that he hurt you," Logan said, trying to apologize. "I am sorry. He will no longer hurt you. I called my lawyer and changed everything. I have cut him out of my life."

Finn put his arm around Rory's waist, and she leaned into his side, snuggling close to him.

"Rory, Honor tried telling me that dad was behind everything. At first, I didn't believe her. Mitchum convinced me not to find you but to move on with my life. He had it all planned; then he set me up with my engagement. I am so sorry. I want to protect you. Look, I changed my legal papers earlier yesterday morning, naming you, to be the Executor of my estate, my Health Proxy, and beneficiary to my life insurance. Marry me, Rory and together we can run HPG. I know you love me."

Rory gasped.

"Bloody Hell Logan, why would you do that?"

Looking directly at Rory, Logan replied, "Because I love you, Ace, and I always have. You should be my wife; have my children, and we should be running HPG together. I need you by my side and in my life. I need you to be my wife."

Finn stood up angry now; he was ready to pull Logan out of the chair. Rory stood up between Finn and the chair that Logan was sitting in.

"Logan, I am not in love with you anymore. I am in love with Finn, and we are getting married. I am not interested in marrying you, running HPG with you or being the executor to your estate or health proxy, and I don't want to be the beneficiary to your life insurance. You need to understand that in two weeks we are getting married. Logan, you need to have Honor or one of your best friends have that responsibility, not me."

"My Best Friend! My best friend has stolen you away. He should have married Rosemary, " Logan shouted at them.

"What?" Finn and Rory both exclaimed.

"Rosemary told me that she always thought she was going to marry you. She is heartbroken, how many other women did you promise marriage too? You are one of the most eligible bachelors in Australia and the US."

Rory yelled back, "How about you? How many different women did you promise marriage too? Remember I saw three disgusting videos and you were the lead in them. Logan, I went into my relationship with Finn with my eyes wide open this time. I knew you, Finn, Colin, and Robert when you were boys, but the Finn I am marrying is now a man. When Finn placed this necklace around my neck and got on his knee to give me this ring, we made a promise to each other. A promise that I know Finn will keep."

Logan looked at her and said, "Ace, I love you. I am sorry for what I have done, and I never wanted us to be apart."

"Logan don't apologize to me; you need to apologize to Finn. He has been a close friend who saved you so many times from your demons, who sat by your bed when you were in the hospital, making sure Honor wasn't alone. You need friends Logan; Finn and I are here for you as a friend. I hope that we will see you at our wedding."

Logan looked at Finn and Rory not knowing what to say. He lost her; and because of his father, he was losing his best friend too.

"Logan, call your sister and change those papers. I can't be on them." Rory then turned away from him. Finn looked over at Logan then putting his hand on the small of Rory's back; he led her out of the room.

As they walked out of the center, Rory pulled out a tissue from her pocket trying to wipe the tears away. "I'm sorry, Finn. I didn't want to cry. I'm just a little emotional and feeling overwhelmed."

Finn pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arm around her waist. Rory laid her head on his chest listening to the beat of his heart trying to control her emotions. Kissing the top of her head, he told her, "Everything will be fine, Luv."

"Finn, I don't want to be Logan's executor, health proxy or his beneficiary. Can we have Colin talk to him and change it?"

"Come on, Luv; we have some time to talk to Colin before my meeting. Let's see if he knows what brought this on."

****** ***** *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****

Rory followed Finn in her car to the offices of McCrae and Sons. They parked their car near the front entrance and quickly entered the building. Finn took her hand and led her right past the receptionist.

"Excuse me, who did you want to see?" said the young receptionist sitting at the desk.

"Just call Colin McCrae and tell him Finn Morgan is on his way up," exclaimed Finn, guiding Rory to the elevator that would take them directly to Colin's office. Getting off the elevator, Finn walked past Colin's private secretary Mariah.

"Finn, Rory. I wasn't expecting you," Colin said in surprise when they walked into his office. He got out of his chair and went over and hugged Rory.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Colin asked as he noticed her red-rimmed eyes.

"Sorry mate. We just came from seeing Logan. He dropped some big news on Rory that is upsetting her. We need to get this sorted out."

"What are you talking about, Finn? What did he do now?" Colin asks them.

Logan has made me the executor of his estate, his Health Proxy, and beneficiary of his health insurance!" exclaimed Rory,

"He did what?" Colin asked in shock.

"You must have known, Colin. You are his lawyer," Rory stated and began pacing back and forth in front of Colin's desk, visibly shaken and upset. Finn put his arm around her shoulders and guided her to a chair.

"Sit down, Luv," Finn told her.

As she sat down in a chair, Colin walked to the table, in his office, quickly pouring her a cup of coffee. He handed her the coffee and leaned on the front of his desk.

"Finn, tell me what happened," Colin asked him calmly.

"Rory got a call from Honor requesting that she go and visit Logan. She called me, and I met her at the Rehab Center. We both went to Logan's room. At first, Logan told her that he was still in love with her, then, he proceeded to tell her that he had changed his paperwork, naming her his Health Proxy, power of Attorney, executor of his estate and beneficiary of his life insurance policies. Oh, and then he told her that she should marry him, run HPG with him and be the mother of his children," Finn responded sarcastically. "Colin, I have had enough of him. Mate or no mate, I never want to see him again."

"Wait, he called the other day asking me to send my associate over to change everything because he does not want Mitchum involved in his life. I had no idea he did this. Believe me, Finn, I would have stopped him from naming Rory."

"Colin, can they be changed? Can you talk to him and explain that this is a terrible idea? He needs to either name his sister or either you or Robert," Rory asked him with hope in her voice. She reached over and squeezed Finn's hand. She never wanted to come between the boys.

"Rory, I'll manage this, I will go and see him, I promise. I don't want either of you to worry about this because you both have a lot to do before the wedding."

Colin walked over to Rory, who stood up. Putting his arms around her, he said, "Leave everything to me."

Rory nodded and whispered, "Thank you," then kissed him on his cheek.

"Finn, Logan is not right, give him time. I will talk to him and get this all sorted out. Now take Rory home and relax. I will call you later."

"Thanks mate," Finn said grabbing Colin's hand and bumping him on the shoulders

When Finn and Rory left, Colin picked up his phone, "Mariah, please bring the file for Logan Huntzberger into my office and call Brad. I want to see him in my office now."


	61. Chapter 42 Changes

**Chapter 42 Changes**

Finn and Rory stood by their car in the parking lot outside of Colin's office.

"Ror, no worries, Colin will get it all sorted." Finn put his arm around her shoulders.

"I know Finn, and it just doesn't make any sense. Logan knows we are together, and we are getting married. For over four years, he never once tried to contact me, and now he proclaims his love for me! I don't understand him."

He pulled her into his body and held her tight. He didn't want to ask her this, but he had to know.

"You're not having second thoughts about us, are you?"

She pulled away from him and looked up into his crystal blue eyes.

"No, never Finn. I am just angry that he is doing this to us. You see, when I met Logan, I had only dated two boys; I had thought I was in love. Then Logan came barreling into my life with his two best friends. You three, at 21, had the world at your feet growing up privileged, smart wealthy free spirits, never wanting for anything, including girls and women. Yet that morning at the coffee cart, you boys crashed into us."

"Colin and I saw you looking so innocent standing there with Marty. I wanted you then," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Rory smirked, thinking back on that day when Colin pushed into Marty, and she yelled at them. "Yes, I was innocent. Growing up in Stars Hollow will do that, but that all changed the day I met these three amazing worldly men who brought chaos and laughter into my life at Yale. I never had sex with anyone else but Dean. Then Logan climbed through my window and opened my world. He was my first meaningful relationship, and I was supposed to be his first committed relationship. But we both know that Logan cannot commit to anything for very long. That relationship lacked honesty on his part, and I didn't have the true love that I thought I had. Then four long years later, you came back into my life, an older and a much wiser man who smiled and kissed me. This man was not the Finn Morgan that I knew in college; that kiss held much more. It wasn't a flirty kiss; it was a promise. You see, two wise women told me that when you meet the right man, you will know, and you won't hesitate to say yes when he asks you to marry him. They were right because you are my Richard and my Luke."

Dusting his finger along her cheek Finn gazes back into her eyes. Rory gently kisses his lips, then leans her head into his chest as he wraps his strong arms around her.

"You hold my heart Rory, and every time we make love, I know that we belong together. You are my soulmate, the Ying to my Yang."

Finn places his finger under her chin, gently lifting her face so that he can kiss her soft, warm lips. Pulling her body closer, he pushes her against her car. He loves the way Rory's small body melts into his. They stand in the parking lot, unaware of where they are. Their kisses become passionate, blocking out the world around them until the alarm goes off on Finn's phone. They slowly break away and not wanting to lose contact he leans his forehead against hers, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out his phone.

"Luv, I have to go to this meeting. I will finish my meeting by seven, so why don't you meet me back at the apartment. Will that give you enough time to talk to Lane?" Finn cupped her face again and gently dusting his lips across hers.

"Yes, we have a lot to talk about; I will call you when I am ready to leave." Rory moved closer and kissed him one more time. Finn reached behind her, opening the car door so she could get in. Rory waved at Finn as she pulled out of the parking lot, heading toward her home.

Arriving home, Rory parked her car inside her garage and checked the time. She quickly pulled the cider out of the refrigerator and poured it into the crockpot as she added the package of mulling spices. Turning it on, she then walked into her large front room. Finn and Rory had bought a small Christmas tree and decorated it with the ornaments that they had each collected in their travels. She turned on the twinkling lights and stood there, admiring the tree that stood in the corner. Next year, it will be different, because she planned on collecting ornaments of their life together as a married couple. Her house smelled like Christmas, the warm aroma of mulled cider and scent of the pine tree made her happy.

The doorbell rang, bringing Rory out of her thoughts. Opening the door, she greeted her guests that we're standing on her porch. Giving them each a hug, Lane, Zac, Brian, Gil, Miss Patty, and Sophie entered her home. Taking their costs, she led them all into the large living room, offering them cider wine or beer. Sophie and Miss Patty took a glass of wine while she and Lane had mulled cider. The boys each had one of Finn's favorite beers, the Carlton Draught.

"Hello Rory dear. You must be excited that your big day is coming. It's only a few weeks away."

Thanks Miss Patty, come in."

"Your place is lovely, dear. Now Lane said you need help with the music. I called Babette to see if she could come with us tonight, but she and Morey were heading out to Stamford. She told me to tell you that you can give her a holler if you need anything," Miss Patty said as she squeezed her tightly.

"Thanks, Miss Patty, I will remember to do that."

Rory picked up her iPad, where she had a folder with the music listed that she wanted to use at the wedding.

Everyone took a seat around her table, where she had placed a tray of sliced vegetables, chips, salsa, dip, and candy for them to snack on.

"We understand that you might need our help today with the musical arrangements for your wedding ceremony?"

"Yes, Hep Alien is playing the music for the ceremony, and I was wondering if you could help me."

"Of course, I will be happy too. I brought some music along with me," Sophie said, pulling out music from her tote bag that she brought with her.

"Yes, I went through music online, and I put them in a folder here on my iPad," she told her as Rory turned on her iPad and clicking on the folder with the songs in it.

"I don't know if you know the story of how Finn and I met. We met at the beginning of my Sophomore year at Yale in front of a coffee cart. Then this fall, my car hit his as I was pulling out of the Coffee House here in Hartford. We started dating, and he proposed to me at the Coffee House, where he had this song playing."

Rory pulled up the music for **Falling In Love At The Coffee Shop.**

"How romantic," Miss Patty said. "Of course, you would meet your soulmate at a coffee house… just like your mother…"

Lane smiled, and Rory continued. "I was wondering if we can have this song playing at the wedding."

They listened to the music, and Zac nodded. "What do you think, Gil?" Zac asked him.

"No problem, man. Brian, do you think you could play it."

"Yeah, no problem. I can do it on the keyboard, and you both can accompany me on the guitars."

"You know, Gil, your voice would be perfect for it. I think you should play that at the beginning of the ceremony as people walk in. Do you have a long walk down the aisle?" Sophie said.

"The ceremony will be in a circle with us in the middle. I will have one area open where I walk down. I think Finn, Angus, Colin, and Robert will come in at one part of the circle, his parents in another part of the circle, and my parents at another."

"That will work, but I think we need different music when the groom comes in and when the family enters. The guest could come in, and Gil could be sitting at the center on a stool playing this song," Sophie suggested.

"I like that idea," Miss Patty said. "Have Lane, Zac, and Brian mixed in the circle playing their instruments

Rory began to smile, picturing what they just suggested.

"What else were you thinking?" Lane asked with a smile on her face.

"I am not sure, what should be playing next," Rory said.

Sophie laid out her music in front of them. "I know you had a list, Rory, but do any of these songs suit you?"

Rory shuffled through the music and smiled, **Marry Me** , by Train was in a pile and on her list, along with **Perfect** , and **Thinking Out Loud** by Ed Sheeran.

"These three songs are on my list," she told them, pointing to the three songs.

"You know in a lot of weddings they use the song **Marry Me** when the bride walks down the aisle," Sophie said, moving that to the side.

"Umm, I had a different song in mind for that," Rory told her shyly.

"Oh? What is it?"

Rory looked over at Lane, who grinned encouragingly at her and squeezed her hand.

"Miss Patty, do you remember when Rory was in Junior High, and we were in the choir?" Lane asked Miss Patty.

"Oh… I do. I helped Rory prepare her solos for the State Competition, and she always came home with a medal," Miss Patty answered proudly. "She had such a lovely voice. Sophie, you would have loved having her sing some of your music. I never understood, dear, why you never pursued it when you went to Chilton."

"Wait, Rory, you sing?" Zac asked.

"Yes, she has a beautiful voice," Lane responded. "We used to sing together all the time when we were in the Jr. High choir. She even went to solo competitions and was in the select choir. I tried to convince her to join our band, but she was too busy when she went to Chilton. Rory, you told me that Finn has a favorite song? "

"So, what's the song?" Zac asked her.

" **From this Moment** ," Rory said nervously. "You see, Finn doesn't know that I can sing, so I thought I would sing this song to him as I am walking down the aisle. But I could use your help with it."

"Will you sing it for us, dear?" Miss Patty asked her.

Rory looked around the group nervously. Lane reached over and squeezed her hand when Brian stood up.

"Come on, Rory, don't be nervous. I can play it on my keyboard." Brian walked over and took his portable keyboard out of the case and put it on the table.

"I would like to hear you sing," Gil said excitedly. Gil and Zac stood up and walking over to the couch where they left their guitar cases; they picked them up, carrying them back to the table. When everyone was ready, Brian began to play the refrain, and Rory began to sing.

At first, she began to sing softly when Miss Patty walked over to her and whispered, "You are singing this to the love of your life. Forget about us, sing it to Finn. He is standing in front of you…"

Rory closed her eyes, envisioning Finn standing there in a tux and began to sing.

 **"From this moment life has begun**

 **From this moment you are the one**

 **Right beside you is where I belong**

 **From this moment on**

 **From this moment, I have been blessed**

 **I live only, for your happiness**

 **And for your love, I give my last breath**

 **From this moment on"**

"That's beautiful," Sophie said. "You will need a mike, and we can make the arrangement. I can see it now, you can begin singing this behind a closed door or curtain with a wireless head microphone on, as the family members, and your attendants walk down the aisle to the center of the circle. Then the door will open, and Rory will continue singing the last verse as you walk up to Finn. "

"Yes, that will be perfect. Rory Dear, your voice is lovelier now than when you were young. Just like your mothers, it's too bad you both didn't use that gift. I remember singing to my third husband on our wedding day. It was at the reception, and it was an Abba song. **Waterloo**. I remember it was so romantic. You know Rory, it sounds like Finn is your **Waterloo**. We should play that song at your reception…" She began singing it, and Gil and Brian started to play the music. Everyone laughed as Lane used her hand and played the beat on the table.

Rory started laughing and said, "I guess you can say he is my **Waterloo**."

Zac put his guitar down and looked at Rory,

"I like the circle idea for the ceremony. This way, everyone is involved, and I can see each of us going to the front singing on the stool. I think that Gil should sing **Falling in Love at the Coffee House**. We could do **Marry Me** when Finn and his groomsmen come out. I could sing that and be on the stool."

"Yes, that would be perfect, Miss Patty, what do you think if the group plays James Blunt's song **Time of our Lives** , as her parents and Finn's parents walk in," Sophie suggested.

Gil, Brian, and Zac began to play the music, and Zac began to sing

" **I'm feeling time move slow**

 **I'm seeing faces glow**

 **None of them shine as bright**

 **As you tonight**

 **I'm hearing voices hush**

 **There's no one else but us**

 **Darling, there's so much love**

 **Under these lights**

 **If it's okay, let's just have the time**

 **Let's just have the time**

 **Of our lives"**

"Oh, I love it," Rory says.

"Then Brian, you can begin the music **From This Moment** and Rory you can begin singing behind the door, slowly you will walk up the aisle and sing the last verse as you meet Finn."

Miss Patty and Sophie began to work on the arrangement of the music.

"Gil, why don't you sing **Perfect** after they say their vows. Then at the end of the ceremony, Zac, you can sing **Thinking Out Loud,** and Rory and Finn can dance their first dance as husband and wife in the middle of the circle with everyone standing around holding hands, **"** Sophie explains **.**

"Oh, that sounds perfect," Rory says, smiling at them. "Thank you so much for your help with this."

"Rory, we are going to need to see the venue and see how it will be set up," Miss Patty told her.

"That's not a problem I know Amanda will let us go there and practice. I don't want Finn to know ahead of time that I will be singing to him," Rory explained.

Sitting at the table, Rory went and gave them more refreshments as they discussed the arrangement of the music. The boys began playing the music to the songs she had chosen on their instruments.

They sat around and had Rory practice the song **From This Moment.** She sang it once, and then Sophie suggested, "Zac, try singing this as a duet… Rory, you sing the first line, and then Zac sings the second, then together you sing harmony." Rory looked at her skeptically. " I promise you that it will be amazing because your voice, Rory, will be coming from the back of the auditorium, and Zac's voice will be coming from behind Finn. No one will see either one of you."

They begin singing the song.

"Now, when the group plays the musical interlude, you will begin to walk up the aisle with your grandfather. Then, Rory, you will begin singing the rest of the song as a Solo. So, when you come to the end of the song, you will be standing with Finn."

They practice this arrangement that Sophie suggested, and when they finished, Lane and Miss Patty had tears in their eyes.

"That is so beautiful," Lane sniffed.

"Gosh Rory, I didn't know you could sing like that. Anytime you want to be a guest singer with Hep Alien, just let us know," Gil said, smiling, not knowing what to say.

Blushing, she looked at Gil. "Thank you, but I think Finn is the only one I will be singing too."

"Well, the invitation is always open in case you change your mind," Gil told her.

The group finally came to a consensus deciding that they will need to practice again at the venue, so they had the correct timing of the songs.

"You know, we should play **Good Life** by One Republic," Gil suggested. "We could be all set up when the wedding planner announces the Bride and Groom at the reception, we will start the music, and everyone can dance. That will be a great way to get the party started."

"Yea, and we can do a variety of songs from our playlist," Brian suggested.

"But remember, I want you to enjoy my reception as my guests, too," Rory told them.

"Rory don't worry; we will stop when the dinner is served and put our instruments away. Didn't you say Finn's parents have hired some other musicians? They can play during the meal and the rest of the evening," Lane told her

As it got closer to seven, Lane stood up. "Rory, this has been great, but we need to get back. Mama has the boys, and they can be a handful."

"That's okay, I have to meet Finn at the Manor House anyway," Rory told them.

They checked their calendars and decided to all meet again at the Manor House on Sunday sometime in the afternoon. Hugging them goodbye, Miss Patty pulled her in for a tight squeeze, "You know, if you want, Babette, Morey, and I could do a medley for you at the reception."

"I would love that, and maybe you can convince my mom and grandfather to join you too?"

"That's a great idea. See you on Sunday, dear." Rory kissed her goodbye and watched as Miss Patty got in Sophie's car.

As soon as the last car pulled out of the driveway, Rory quickly cleaned up then she sends Finn a message telling him that she was on her way. It took her less than ten minutes to get back to the Manor House.

"What smells good?" she asked when she walked into the apartment.

"I figured you would be hungry, so I made some salmon with roasted vegetables," Finn told her as she walked in. " Mum sent over Hot Chocolate and her special chocolate peppermint cookies. Would you like some?"

"Yes, please. Does the Hot Chocolate come with a kiss?" she replied, smiling at him.

"Not one but many sweet kisses for my lovely Shelia." Finn quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

Looking at her handsome fiancé, she couldn't wait to surprise him with the music that they chose tonight. If Finn ever doubted her love for him, she knows now that when he hears her singing that song, he would know how much she loves him.

"Did you talk with Lane about the music?" he asked as he went back into the kitchen to get her a mug of hot chocolate.

"Yes, we agreed on the music so I can cross that off my to-do list," she told him as she sat on the couch next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side as he handed her a mug of hot chocolate.

"I think my mom was right," Rory said as she snuggled into his arms.

"And what was my beautiful mother-in-law right about?"

"Find a man that can cook, and you will be a happy woman."

"Really? I know something else that will make you a happy woman."

"Oh, and what is that?" she said, looking up into his teasing eyes.

"Finding the Aussie Hot Dog," he said, nipping her bottom lip with his teeth.

"Oh, Mr. Morgan… dirty," she whispered, biting him back on his lip. Leaning her back onto the couch, he slipped his hand under the sweater she was wearing, gently squeezing her breast.

"What are you doing? There is no Aussie Hot Dog there," she giggled then nipped his chin with his teeth.

"Oh, but it wants to come out and play," he teased as he rubbed his groin against her legs. She moaned into his neck as he continued to massage her breast before he unclasped the front closure of her bra, letting her breast become free. Pulling the sweater she was wearing over her head, he leaned down and began to kiss and gently rub her stomach.

"Our little bean is growing in there," Finn said, gently kissing and licking her body as he moves up towards her breast. Taking her right nipple into his mouth, he begins to lick it, then gently starts sucking on it as he teases and pinches the left nipple.

"Finn… what are you doing? I thought you cooked dinner?" she moaned in his arms.

"I did, but I am no longer hungry for salmon; I would rather feast on you."

Finn quickly pulled her pants down, leaving her in the blue silk thong he bought her. Her matching blue silk bra was still hanging on her shoulders wide open, her nipples hard ready for his lips again.

"I am so glad you like the presents I bought you, darling. I can feast on you all night long," Finn says seductively.

"Finn," she whispered, pulling him to her lips as they kissed deeply.

He quickly lifted her and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her into the bedroom.

"Finn put me down," she squealed, giggling and laughing before he gently plopped her onto the bed.

"Stay there and don't move. I will be right back," he told her before leaving and returning to the kitchen. Pulling the meal out of the oven, Finn placed it on top of the stove then returned to the bedroom, quickly removing his clothes except for his silk boxers where she could see the outline of his erection.

"Now where were we… aw yes, I think you wanted to find the Aussie Hot Dog."

She burst out laughing as he walked towards her. She reached out and using her fingertips, she gently caressed the outline of it, starting at the top and tracing her finger down to the base. Finn hissed as Rory crawled to the edge of the bed on her knees. She pulled him closer to her and slipped her fingers on the waistband of his boxers pulling them down. Smiling at her, Finn stepped out of his boxers, and she grabbed his erection.

"Hmm, I think you found it."

Finn put his hand on her face, and Rory looked up into his blue eyes as she licked her lips. Kissing his abdomen, she pressed her lips on his stomach, kissing and licking him as she continued down to his erection, letting her tongue trace around the tip. Finn groaned as she continued to lick and tease him until he pushed her back to the bed. Finn reached down, ripping her thong off sending it flying across the room.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him.

"Because I can buy you more, and I want you now," he replied, huskily looking down at her through his hooded eyes. Rory licked her lips as he lifted her legs, pulling her to the edge of the bed.

"I think you want something," he teased as he rubbed her entrance with his tip.

"Finn, not fair. Please, I want you," she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

Finn didn't have to wait, he plunged in, and they began to rock back and forth. He bent down and kissed her, their tongues dueling with each other. Their emotional energy for the past few days came together at this moment. He felt her begin to tense her muscles, and he felt the tingling at his base.

"Rory, I love you," he cried. With one final push, Finn erupted at the same moment she began to contract her muscles around him. They gazed into each other's eyes, feeling their souls connect.

Sighing, Finn slowly rolled off and pulled her into his arms with her back to his front. He placed gentle kisses on her neck and shoulder until she relaxed in his arms, and soon, he heard her soft breathing. Finn now knew the difference between love and sex. He didn't have sex with Rory. He made love to her. Finn didn't move, relaxed, his eyes closed as he gently stroked her stomach while she slept peacefully in his arms.

His phone began to ring. Rolling over, Finn looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was nine p.m., and he wondered who would be calling him. Finn slipped out of bed and found his pants lying in a heap on the floor. Digging into his pants pocket, he checked the screen, noticing that it was Colin. He quickly hit the answer bottom and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey, I hope I wasn't disturbing you," Colin said.

Finn holding the phone under his chin on his shoulder, slipped back into his jeans.

"No, not at all. What's up?"

"I know how upset Rory was, so I went and saw Logan after you left."

"Really?" Finn said, skeptically tiptoeing out of the bedroom, leaving the door ajar.

"Yes, we had a friendly conversation. I explained to Logan that he shouldn't put Rory's name on his forms and that he needed to change them. At first, he was adamant, but finally, I convinced him, and he agreed to have Honor be the Power of Attorney and to make me his health proxy. However, he insists on having both you and Rory be the beneficiaries of his insurance policy, his investments, and also added you both to his will."

Finn took his hand and wiped his face with it.

"Did he say why?"

"Yes, he felt that this was the least he could do for all the shame and embarrassment that Sloane put you both through."

"Wow," Finn said. "I don't know if Rory will want him to do that."

"I know. I told Logan that, but he said it was a done deal."

"Hmm, at least I don't have to be the one to pull the plug. You get to do that, Mate."

" I guess I do. Let's hope he doesn't piss me off," Colin laughed

Chuckling Finn asked, "Did he say anything about the wedding?"

"Sort of, he implied that if he was able to move around on his own, he might come to the wedding. I offered to bring him, and he replied, we will see."

"Okay, that might make Rory feel better. She feels guilty and blames herself from coming between our friendship."

"She shouldn't. Doesn't she know that you two were estranged before you and she got together?"

"Yeah, she knows, but you know Rory. She wants everyone to be happy."

"Do you want Steph to talk to her?"

"No mate, we can work this out. I know that with the two of us together, we can overcome anything. Thanks, Mate, for being such a good pal."

"You know I will do anything for you, brother. We will talk tomorrow, and don't forget the 20th is the bachelor party."

"Thanks, Colin."

"Anytime."

Finn put his phone on the kitchen counter and returned to the bedroom. He removed his pants and climbed back into bed, laying feather-light kisses on Rory's neck and cheek.

"Mmmm, Hey," she said when she opened her eyes and looked at her handsome fiancé.

"Babe, are you hungry? Let me warm up the dinner and see if I can salvage it, and if I can't, I will call downstairs and have something sent up."

"Okay, Finn hand me my robe and panties," she said as she sat up in bed.

He handed her the robe and shook his head.

"Finnegan Morgan," she said. He smiled and shook his head.

"Finn, please?" she pouted.

He laughed out loud as he pulled a pair of her thongs from the top drawer of their dresser. He stood at the end of the bed, twirling it around his index finger.

"I like you better without panties," he teased.

Rory leaped out of bed, trying to grab them from him when he caught her around the waist and began to tickle her. She laughed uncontrollably. Finn picked her back up and carried her to the bed where he laid her down on her back. He hovered over her, making love again until they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Rory ran to the dunny with Finn close behind. He sat on the floor behind her holding her hair up and rubbing her gently on the back. When she put her head up, Finn got up and started the shower. Helping her to her feet, the two of them got into the shower. Finn stepped out of the shower first. Placing the big fluffy white towel around his waist, he began to shave. Rory shut off the shower, and Finn handed her a matching fluffy white towel from the warming rack. He then gave her a robe before kissing her.

"Go ahead and get dressed, Luv. I will start the water for your tea and make us some brekkie."

He quickly slipped into his clean silk boxers and black sweatpants, then walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on. Rory remained in the bathroom, drying her hair and getting ready for her day. She walked into the closet and pulled out her black sleeveless A-line dress and her grey mist cashmere cardigan that her grandmother had bought her for her birthday. Rory walked into the dining room area, where Finn walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kissing her on the lips, he handed her the mug of peppermint tea.

"Mmm, you look beautiful and smell good too." Finn nuzzled her kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Thank you. You don't think this dress looks tight on me?" Rory asked, turning around.

"No love, it fits you perfectly. Why does it feel tight?" Finn looked at admiring how she filled out the dress.

"Just a little across the top," she told him, adjusting her sweater.

The corner of Finn's mouth turned up into a smirk. "I like the way it looks," he told her, kissing her on the cheek. Turning and heading back into the kitchen area, he said, "Brekkie will be ready in a minute luv, drink your cuppa."

He plated toast and scrambled eggs and carried them on a tray along with the butter, vegemite, and honey to the table. He set the plates down and joined her.

"Ror, last night while you were asleep, I got a call from Colin."

"Is everything okay?" Rory looked up, concerned, and wondered why Colin had called so late.

"Yes, he went to see Logan, at the center. He was able to get him to agree to change the Health Proxy and Power of Attorney to himself and Honor, but"

She looked at him, puzzled because he didn't sound happy. "But what Finn."

"He would not remove your name as the beneficiary of his insurance policy, and also added us both to his will and investment portfolio as beneficiaries."

"Why? Did Colin give you a reason?"

"Yes, he said, Logan told him it was the least that he could do considering what Sloane had put us through."

"I don't want that. We need to talk to Logan."

"I feel the same way. When I told Colin that it wasn't what we wanted, Colin said he insisted."

She looked at Finn with tears in his eyes. "Why can't he just let things be?" Rory asked him.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Babe, let's wait and talk to him until after the wedding. He also told Colin that he hopes to attend our wedding."

"Okay, maybe once we are married, he will be able to move on. Can we ask Colin to hold off and not change his will and investments?"

"I'll talk to Colin today about it,"

After their breakfast, she cleaned up the kitchen area while he returned to the bedroom so he could get ready for work. Finn walked out of the bedroom looking very handsome in his grey check sports jacket, white cashmere turtleneck sweater, and dark grey wool trousers.

"You look quite handsome today, Mr. Morgan." She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him softly on the lips.

Finn smiled and said, "Thank you, sexy lady. I have a meeting this morning, and then I will meet you at your grandmother's at four pm. Will that work for you? I know you have tons to do today."

"That's perfect; I will call if I find that I am running late. I promise I will not let you be alone with Emily."

"You promise?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Yes," she replied, kissing him one last time.

They got into the elevator, and he walked her to her car, kissing her again before he shut the car door. He watched as she waved goodbye and headed towards school. Finn turned, taking the elevator to the main floor he walked to his office. Once he got into his office, he shut the door and pulled out his cell phone. Finn typed in the number for Zac and Lane. The phone rang four times before Lane picked up.

"G'day Lane, this is Finn."

"Hi Finn, is Rory, okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, she is fine. Is Zac there?" he asked, hoping that he hadn't left for work yet.

"Sure, he's right here." Lane puts her hand over the phone and looks at Zach.

"Zach, Finn wants to talk to you?"

"Oh? Cool."

"Why would he be calling?" Lane asked nervously.

"I don't know, maybe it's another gig at his club," Zac replies as she hands the phone to him.

"Finn, it's good to hear from you. What's up?"

"Zac, I wonder if I could talk to you about the music for the wedding."

"O…kay…" he paused and quickly put it on speaker so Lane could hear.

"Yes, I want to surprise Rory, you see, I play the guitar and sing, and I thought I could sing this song by Landon Pigg called **Falling in Love at the Coffee House.** Do you happen to know it?"

"Yes, I am familiar with it. When were you thinking of singing it to her?"

"I thought maybe at the reception I would sing it to her. "

"Okay… cool, umm… that might work. Do you want me to stop by? Maybe we can rehearse it or talk about arranging it?"

"Yea, do you have time today?"

"I do, how about I come over at lunchtime. I can be in Hartford around noon. Will that be okay?"

"Perfect, my office is in the Manor Hotel on the first floor. Stop at the main desk and tell them you are here to see me."

"Sweet, see you then." Zane hung up the phone and looked at Lane and shook his head.

"Who knew that they both could sing. This wedding will be so romantic," Lane said, smiling at Zac. "Oh, but now we need to change the song at the beginning of the ceremony."

"Don't worry. I am going to call Brian and Gil have them go with me to Finn's office. Maybe we will come up with some different song ideas for the beginning of the ceremony."

"Okay, I'm off to Luke's. Mama has the boys today so that I will see you later."

Kissing Zach goodbye, Lane left their home, heading down the street to Luke's Diner.


	62. Chapter 43 Flowers Christmas Party

**Chapter 43 Flowers/Christmas Party Planning with Emily.**

Rory left school at three-thirty and drove to her grandmother's house. She had sent Finn a text letting him know when she was going. Rory pulled up into the driveway and noticed his car wasn't there. She debated about waiting until he got there; instead, she wrapped her scarf around her neck. She opened the door and got out of her car. Rory walked up to the front door and hesitated as she remembered all the times, she and her mother stood there worried about what they would find on the other side of the door. Would this door and doorbell always be so daunting, she wondered. She quickly pressed the bell.

The door opened. "Rory dear, come in," her grandmother said, stepping aside to let Rory in. Before Emily shut the door, she stepped outside and looked around.

"I thought you said Finn was joining you."

"He will be here shortly. I came directly from school, and Finn is driving over from the Manor."

"Oh good, Richard…. Rory is here," Emily called out to her husband as Rory removed her coat, handing it to a different maid who appeared out of nowhere.

"Thanks Ingrid," Emily said, "Could you please bring in some coffee to the other room?"

"No no coffee for me; thank you. Do you have tea? Finn and I prefer to drink tea in the afternoon, now."

"Really, Finn got you to switch to tea? Well, I'm glad that someone was able to break you of your coffee habits. Richard? RICHARD!" Emily yelled out again. "Where is that man. Rory go ahead to the dining room. I will meet you there after I find your grandfather. I'll be right back."

Rory started to walk into the dining room when the doorbell rang.

" I'll get it, grandma," she yelled as she went to the door.

Opening the door, she saw Finn in his topcoat with a dusting of snow on his head and his black scarf wrapped around his neck.

Pulling the end of his scarf toward her, she stepped outside closer to him. Finn smiled down at her taking her hands in his.

"You look so handsome covered in snow. My personal snowman," she giggled and brushed her lips across his. "Mom always said something magical happens when it snows." Standing on her tiptoes, Rory pressed her warm lips on his. Finn let go of her hands and pulled her closer. They stood there in their embrace, not aware of the snow gently falling around them. The door was still open, and Emily put her head out the doorway.

" Rory? Who's at the door?" Seeing Rory and Finn kissing, she said, "Really you two, come inside before someone drives by and sees you."

Smirking, Finn took Rory's hand in his as they both walked inside. Shutting the door, Emily looked around for Ingrid, who appeared behind her.

" Finn, would you like something stronger than tea?" Emily asked him as Finn handed his coat to the maid. Holding hands, Finn and Rory walked toward the dining room beside Emily.

" Thank you, but a hot cuppa will be excellent," he replied.

Emily looked at Rory in confusion." Cuppa?"

Trying to suppress a giggle, Rory explained," Tea, grandma. Finn's family refer to tea as a cuppa."

" Emily...Emily, I just got off the phone and...oh hello, Rory. Finn, it's good to see you." The two men shook hands. Richard walked with them as they headed toward the dining room.

"I was just talking to the tailor concerning my tux for the wedding..."

Suddenly Finn, Rory, and Richard froze in the doorway. The aroma of the flower arrangements was strong, and it smelled as if they had walked into either a funeral home or a florist. Every surface in that room was covered with different flower arrangements.

" Grandma…" Rory looked at Finn in shock.

Richard looked at Finn and said, "Finn. Why don't you come to the study with me? It smells like a funeral parlor in here." Richard turned away and began to head back to his study.

Finn hesitated. "Babe, will you be okay making the flower decisions without me?" he asked her.

"Yes, You and I talked about it. It's okay, go with grandpa." She gave him a kiss, and he turned and walked with Richard toward the study.

Richard put his hand on Finn's shoulder. "It's better that we let Emily and Rory pick out the flowers. I have some good scotch in the study, let's go have a drink and talk,"

When Finn entered into the study, memories came back from the night of the Yale Sausage Party that Emily had organized. Finn, Logan, and Colin had heard about these parties in the past but always had avoided them. They each arrived separately with their parents and planned on leaving early in a car that Logan had arranged. When Finn and Colin came, Finn immediately saw Rory being paraded around the room by her grandmother like a prized pony. She looked beautiful in a black dress with a diamond necklace around her neck and a tiara on her head. Her hair was piled on top of her head, and she looked bored. Logan snuck up beside her pretending to be her boyfriend and leading her away toward the pool house. He and Logan went into the study, and Colin went to the other bar and grabbed some of the liquor. They tried to cheer her up when her boyfriend broke up with her, and it was there that he told her to pick him because he was exotic. It took seven years, but now she was going to be his wife.

Thinking naughty thoughts about that black dress and wondering if she still had it, he didn't realize that Richard was talking. Finn took a sip of the scotch that Richard handed him as he settled into the soft leather couch.

"Excuse me, Richard. I'm sorry. I didn't get what you said."

Richard smiled as he noticed that Finn was looking at Rory's portrait that hung proudly in his study, "I said that my granddaughter is special, Finn. I hope you understand that."

"That I do, sir."

"It wasn't easy for me and her grandmother to watch her grow up from afar. It wasn't until she went to Chilton when we became close. I have known your parents for a while, and I always respected the way that they brought you and your siblings up. I just want you to promise me that you will not hurt her. I cannot sit around another year and see her hurt again."

" Richard," Finn said to him," I have been in love with Rory from the first moment I saw her. It took us seven long years to finally find each other, and I promise that I have no intentions to see her hurt again."

"Grandma, thank you for arranging the flowers for us," Rory said as she looked around the room at the different arrangements. Rory suddenly felt light-headed and nauseous as the aroma of the flowers overpowered her. She quickly popped a ginger drop in her mouth, wondering if she made the right decision letting her grandmother help with the flower arrangements. She was leaning against one of the chairs when her grandmother asked, "Rory, are you feeling okay? You look tired."

"Yes, just a little tired. I've been burning the candle at both ends between school and wedding planning. I really appreciate your help with the flowers. I can't believe that there are only two weeks left before the wedding. I am looking forward to our honeymoon in Australia."

"Well, if you waited as I suggested, you wouldn't be so exhausted," Emily replied. Ignoring her grandmother, Rory began to walk around the room, looking at all the different arrangements. Her grandmother had added tables to the room. She had over thirty different flower arrangements, along with twenty-five mixed bouquets to choose from. She wished that she had photographs to look through instead of all these flowers.

"Emily?" Her grandfather came rushing back into the room, "Do you know where that scrapbook is that has the old pictures of the family? Finn was asking me about the history of the house, and I wanted to show him the pictures."

"Yes, they are in the study on the large bookshelf behind your desk."

"Yes, yes, you are right." Richard took off his glasses and looked at his granddaughter. Walking towards her, he asked, "Rory, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." Not wanting to have her grandfather ask a lot of questions, she asked him, "Grandpa, do you have a favorite flower? There are so many choices that I am not sure which to choose."

"I have always been partial to roses," he told her. Looking at Emily, Richard smiled and said, "Your grandmother carried pink tea roses on our wedding day." Kissing Emily on the cheek, he walked out of the room. Rory watched as her grandfather walk away, smiling, wondering if Finn will remember what flowers she carried on their wedding day. She turned back to her grandmother, who was standing beside a very elaborate flower arrangement.

"Rory, let's start with the centerpieces for the table. Do you happen to know how many tables you will have set up for the guests?"

"Umm not yet, Amanda is taking care of that."

Puckering her lips, Emily glanced down at the clipboard she was carrying. "Okay, tell me what you think of this arrangement. You said you are using blue as the color, so I had them make this arrangement. I really like this one with the pink Roses, Calla Lilies, Blue Delphiniums, and ferns with pearls wrapped around the base." Emily walked over to one of the tables, pointing to the arrangement. As Rory came closer, she felt sick from the scent of the lilies.

"Grandmother, I don't think so." Rory stepped back and looked around the room. "I really don't like large flower arrangements on the tables; it makes it hard to talk to the people. I know we are having round tables for the guests to sit at. I was thinking of having something simple but elegant. I saw this idea on Pinterest. "

"What's that? A new bride's magazine?" Emily asked her.

"No, it is an app on the computer and the phone."

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she opened her Pinterest app and the board where she had saved some of her flower ideas.

"Look at this one." She pointed at the photo of the arrangement that both she and Finn liked. "What if we have a bowl at each table filled with blue and silver ornaments, and in the middle, we have either a blue or silver candle. Maybe it could be set on a mirror that has some evergreen or snowflakes around it to reflect the light?"

"Oh, I never thought of that. Since it will be Christmas Eve, that might look very pretty." Emily looked around the room.

"So, you want sapphire blue and silver ornaments with a candle. What color tablecloth will be on each table."

"Oh, I'm not sure. I'm letting Amanda and mom decide that since they both have done this so many times. I do know that the ballroom at the Manor will have Christmas Trees around the room decorated with blue ornaments and silver snowflakes. There also will be snowflakes suspended around the room. It will be magical."

"I will call Amanda and talk to her about the number of tables and the color of the tablecloths that she will be using. I will tell the florist than to make up crystal bowls with a silver candle inside each one surrounded by blue and silver ornaments. Yes, and we will need small round mirrors with pine boughs." Emily wrote this down on her clipboard, walking towards another area of the room she stood beside the table with the variety of bouquets were lying.

"Now, let's look at the bouquets that you will be carrying. Do you have a preference? I personally like the muff with the detachable flowers. These red roses are beautiful, don't you think?"

Rory walked around the table and looked at the different bouquet arrangements. Picking up one, she held it in front of her carefully, looking at it. The bouquet was an arrangement of winter white and cream roses, silver pinecones, red berries, and a touch of evergreen.

"I like this bouquet. I wonder if the florist can wrap the flowers with a silver or platinum ribbon."

"So, do you want the pinecones in silver?"

"Yes, it reminds me of Christmas, and these colors will complement the sapphire gowns that mom and Steph are wearing."

Rory began walking around the room, looking at the different bouquet arrangements. She noticed the muff her grandmother mentioned, but it was too big, and she really didn't want to carry blood-red roses. Rory pulled out her phone again and looked at her board on the Pinterest app. She found a picture of the bouquet she wanted and walked over to her grandmother.

"Grandma, do you think the florist could make this?"

Showing her grandmother, Emily looked closely at it. She then walked over to the table and lifted the bouquet that Rory had chosen for Steph and Lorelai.

"Yes, I believe they can." She looked at the picture of the bouquet. It was a bouquet of roses in shades of navy, blush, and rose gold with some beautiful wood dahlias mixed in with greenery.

"Do you want it exactly like this?"

"What do you think if they change the ribbon to sapphire blue," Rory suggested.

Emily was writing this all with a smile on her face. "Rory, these will be perfect. Now, who else will you need flowers for?"

Rory smiled up at her grandmother and looked around the room. "Grandma, we need flowers for Gigi. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Gigi is the flower girl, why don't we order a silver basket with the matching sapphire ribbon that is from your bouquet on the handle. We can have it filled with silk rose petals that are the colors of your bouquet. This way, she can scatter them as she walks down the aisles."

"I like the idea of the silk rose petals. What if we add some silver snowflakes too?"

"Yes, but what if we hand the guests a silver box as they enter the ceremony that is filled with the snowflakes. Then at the end of the ceremony, they could throw them at the two of you when the reverend pronounces you man and wife."

Rory smiled when she pictured it, snowflakes falling on them at their first dance at the end of the ceremony. She can have Zac tell the people to open their boxes…

"Rory. Did you hear what I just said?" Emily looked at her granddaughter. "Are you sure you are feeling okay? You're not getting sick, are you? Ingrid."

"Yes, mam," Ingrid said, appearing from the corner of the room.

"Please bring my granddaughter a chair and the tea right away."

"Yes, mam." Ingrid ran to the corner and brought a chair over for Rory then rushed off into the kitchen to get the pot of tea that she had brewing.

"Now sit down and rest. Ingrid will be bringing you the tea. Thank you, Ingrid." Emily took the cup of tea from her and handed it to her granddaughter.

"Now I was saying you need the boutonniere for the groom and the men. Traditionally the groom's boutonniere is part of your bouquet."

Rory took a sip of the tea and immediately felt better. Looking at the photograph on her phone, she said, "Let's have Finn's boutonniere be one of the blush white roses with a fir cone and berries and some evergreen. Then the men could have silver pinecone, evergreens, and berries."

"What color are their tuxes, Rory?"

"They are wearing three-piece suits in the dark blue and Finn is wearing a grey morning suit, why?"

"Just checking on the colors, so ribbon?" Emily asked her.

"The same color as Steph and Mom's bouquet and Amanda will need a wrist corsage, the same flowers as moms probably a smaller version. Now, grandma, we need flowers for Dad, Luke, you, and grandma Francine."

Emily said. I was thinking of the pink tea roses with pearls…"

"How about for both you and Grandma Francine you have a wrist corsage of white and red roses and maybe either the evergreens or silver beads?

"Miss Celine told me your colors, and I am wearing a platinum dress, and I think Francine is wearing a blue dress."

"Yes, perfect, the red and white roses with evergreen and silver beads will be perfect."

Emily wrote it down on her pad and looked up at Rory, "Can I make a suggestion?"

"What Grandma?"

"Have your grandfather's boutonniere be a red rose with green ferns around it and have your father and Luke's be a white rose with green ferns."

She hugged her grandmother. "Thank you, I really like that idea. It's perfect since Grandpa is walking me down the aisle.

Just then, Finn and Richard walked into the dining room. Finn went over and squatted down beside Rory.

"Babe, is everything okay?" he whispered. He was concerned because it had been a while since she last ate, and she looked tired.

Rory nodded as she clasped her hand in his. Finn leaned in and kissed her forehead before he stood up.

"Emily, have you thought about dinner? We are famished, and it looks like our granddaughter might need something to eat." Richard looked concerned at how exhausted Rory looked.

"Well, I was going to have a simple dinner in the kitchen area tonight, Richard. I'll have Ingrid tell the cook to start it," Emily said, turning to walk into the kitchen.

"Wait Emily, before you do that. Let me treat you both to dinner. What do you say, love? Are you up for some spaghetti and meatballs at our favorite restaurant?"

Rory smiled at Finn. "Yes, I think that is a great idea, Grandma, Grandpa please join us for dinner? We haven't had dinner together in a long time."

"What do you say Emily?"

Looking at the kids and looking at Richard, she said, "Yes, that would be lovely. Ingrid?"

"Yes, Mrs. Gilmore," Ingrid appeared from behind the door in the dining room.

"Please tell the cook that we are going out with Finn and Rory for dinner, and you can get our coats."

"Yes, Mrs. Gilmore." Ingrid turned and left to collect everyone's coats.

Emily planned the Annual Gilmore Christmas Party to be held on Saturday, December 17. Wanting to make a good impression on Morgan's this year, Emily asked Rory for some suggestions. Rory suggested that she change the caterer, and Richard agreed since he had become tired of her salmon puffs and the same old food that they typically served. Emily called Sookie, asking her to be the caterer at her party.

When Emily received her granddaughter's wedding invitation, she was surprised that Rory and Finn requested no gifts but donations to the local food bank. She thought that this was an excellent idea. She then immediately called Lorelai, asking her for some suggestions to make their donation. As they chatted, Lorelai suggested that this year, at the Christmas party, she could request that her guests make donations. Emily liked the idea since she knew how philanthropic the Morgan's were. Lorelai suggested that Emily contact the local Salvation Army for a list of families who could use assistance this holiday season. Emily went and met with one of the officers who gave her a list of families in the area. Emily then drove to the Dragonfly Inn, asking Lorelai to help her with the invitations for the Christmas Party. Lorelai and Emily worked together on the invitations. They created a master list with the names of guests matched with a local family. In each invitation, a letter was added explaining what to do and a number for each individual family keeping them anonymous. When the invitation came to Finn's family and to Rory and Finn, they told Emily that they would love to help deliver the gifts with Luke, Lorelai, Emily, and Richard on Monday.

The morning of the party, Rory wasn't herself. Finn knew immediately that she wasn't feeling well when she didn't want the peppermint tea. She asked him for a glass of orange juice and toast with the vegemite on it. Making the toast, Finn spread the vegemite on it. He placed it on a plate and carried her toast and juice to her. Rory was sitting on the couch, so he sat beside her and pulled her into his arms, where they cuddled, watching old cartoons. Rory kept resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, not eating the toast he made her.

"Love, what's wrong? You are not eating." Finn kissed her forehead, and she cuddled closer to him.

"I have a slight headache," she told him.

"Love, go and have a lie down on the bed, and I will get you some Tylenol and a glass of water."

Rory took Finn's hand, and they walked into the bedroom. He went into the bathroom, getting her a glass of water and two Tylenol. She took them and curled on her side on the bed. Kissing her forehead again, he said, "It's eleven o'clock, do you mind if I go to the Manor?"

"No go ahead, I'll rest here, and maybe I will eat something."

Finn drove over to the Manor Hotel after he was sure Rory had everything she needed. As he walked into his office, he was surprised to see his brother sitting at the other desk.

The two brothers embraced, "I thought you weren't arriving until Tuesday?"

"Nah, we arrived last night. Well, little Bro, your days are numbered. Are you ready?" Angus teased.

"I can't wait, but today I am a little concerned about Rory. Did Mia ever complain about headaches?"

"She was knackered and would sleep a lot, she still is, but remember we have two little ones growing inside her. I do know that her sexual desires are amazing, and we tend to do the nasty more than before. In fact, she is tiring me out."

"Ha-ha, probably because once you have two, you won't have the time."

Both brothers started laughing. Finn thought about how he and Rory had an amazing sexual connection. He hopes that once the baby is born that it wouldn't stop. Finn hated to be apart from Rory, especially at night. He loves holding her in his arms as she falls asleep with her head resting on his chest.

"Finn, have you gone away with the pixies?" Angus chuckled as he looked at the far off look on his brother's face."

"Oh no mate, I was just thinking. This morning, Rory didn't want her peppermint tea. Instead, she wanted orange juice and Vegemite on toast. This is not the same girl; she hates everything green. I gave her some Tylenol and made her some Chamomile tea before I left. I wonder if I should have mum check on her."

"You are turning her into an Aussie yet," Angus teased his brother. "All joking aside, are you sure everything is okay? Da mentioned that recently you had an incident with the Huntzbergers? Do you think that could be bothering her?"

"Yea, we did. I'm not sure, but that could be what is bothering her. Logan is having a tough time accepting us."

"If I were you, I would ask Mum to check on her. She always has a six sense about these things."

"Do you think that would be okay?"

"You know I ask Mum whenever Mia is not herself and acts strange. Lately, Mia will pick up something and begin to cry. It's a mystery, bro."

Finn chuckled, luckily Rory hadn't begun to cry lately. He wouldn't know what to do if she did that.

"Seriously Bro," Angus continued, "Don't ask Da for advice. He will tell you to go to the store and buy her jewelry, flowers, and candy. The last time I did that, Mia threw the vase of flowers at me and cried harder."

Finn chuckled, picturing his sister in law heaving a vase at Angus. Finn sat at his desk, fiddling with his pen. Angus could see that Finn was worried, so he went over and squeezed his brother's shoulder affectionately.

"Listen, man, no worries, Finn, she will be as right as rain by tonight. Speaking of which, Mia's mum and dad came with us, and we are all invited to the fancy dress at the Gilmore's tonight. I guess we need to tart ourselves up?"

"Of course, mate, it won't kill you, but I am sure old Alec will be grumbling."

"He's been grumbling since he boarded the plane. I hope you don't have a grumbler as a father in law," he told his brother.

"Nah. Remember, I have two, and both Luke and Christopher are good-natured. Dad and Luke have found a common interest since Luke is a businessman himself and owns his own diner. Since they met, he asked Dad for advice, and Luke is in the process of expanding his business. "

Finn looked at the clock and noticed the time. "Listen, I have a meeting shortly with the band for the wedding, and then I will be going to Rory's to get ready. I will see you later at the Gilmores."

Finn's phone pinged. He checked it and saw that it a message from Rory.

"Everything alright?" Angus asked, concerned.

Finn smiled as he read her message.

 _ **To Finn - I am feeling a little better. I am going to take a nap. Call me before you come back. I miss you. R**_

He wrote back.

 _ **To Rory- I love you. Let me know if you need me to bring anything back. F**_

 _ **To Finn -**_ _ **❤️**_ _ **R**_

"Yup, everything is perfect." The two brothers left their office, Angus went to the elevator, while Finn entered _the lobby checking to see if all the guests had checked out. The Manor was closed for the holidays so that the staff could have time with their families. He was talking to the clerk, Fredrick, at the front desk, when he saw his mother walking out of the ballroom._

"Mum, will it be okay if I use the bar area. I am meeting with the band, and we need to decide where they are going to set up for the wedding and do a soundcheck?"

"Finn, are you planning a surprise for your lovely bride?"

"Me? Would I do something like that?" he asked, mocking her.

"Liam Finnegan Morgan, yes, you would, and of course you can. Nothing like keeping a little surprise and mystery in a marriage."

Finn kissed his mother's cheek. "Mum, I have a question for you, Rory didn't want the peppermint tea this morning. Instead, she told me she had a headache and asked for orange juice and toast with Vegemite. She didn't eat it when I made it for her. I also made her some chamomile tea before I left. She never complains about a headache, should I be worried?"

"No, dear, it is all normal. Rory will need to eat more frequently. I suggest that tonight, make sure she eats before you go to the party and keep her hydrated. She may not be drinking enough water."

She hugged and kissed her son on the cheek, "Now don't worry. Your wife is going through a lot of changes. You just need to be there for her."

"Thanks, Mum." Amanda walked to the elevator as Zack, Brian, and Gil walked into the hotel lobby carrying their instruments.

"Whoa, nice…" Gil said as he looked around the lobby of the Manor, nodding his head.

"Hi Mates, it is good to see you again. Is Lane joining us?" Finn asked. Hoping she was so he could ask her some questions about Rory's eating habits.

"No, she stayed home with the twins, Mrs. Kim was busy at the store. Lane said to tell you that she will practice the drum part at home with us this week. Where do you want us?" Zach asked.

"Follow me, The Ball Room is directly connected to the Bar where there is a dance floor."

Finn led them into the Ballroom, which would hold the ceremony. He walked to a wall where he pushed a button opening to the bar area. This was the first time that the boys had come to the Manor House Hotel since its renovation. They stood in awe, looking around the large bar area with its hardwood dance floor with tables and booths surrounding it. The bar was in the middle of the room with a glass wall that had lighted glass shelves holding liquor bottles of all shapes and sizes. They noticed workers hanging large drapes of sheer voile from the ceiling. Suspended from them were globes of light that had images of snowflakes that projected on the dance floor. At the front of the dance floor was a raised platform. The boys set up their equipment. Finn walked behind the bar where he left his guitar last evening. Walking to the platform, Finn pulled up a stool and began to play his guitar. The boys were amazed as they listened to Finn's Aussie accent as he sang…

 _ **"...I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you**_

 _ **Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you**_

 _ **I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine**_

 _ **Now I'm shining too**_

 _ **Because oh because**_

 _ **I've fallen quite hard over you…"**_

The boys began to join in, and they talked and worked through the song for over an hour until they got the effect they wanted. Brian was able to add the rhythm on his electric keyboard. They decided they didn't need the drums for this song, and they agreed that Finn would wait until after the meal before he sang the song to Rory.

"You know Finn, Rory originally wanted Zac to play this song as people came into the room," Gill told him.

Finn shook his head, "Tell me, is this going to ruin the surprise if we don't sing it there?"

"Rory won't notice because she will be in a different room. I heard a song recently, by Wilder Adkins called **When I'm Married.** I'm wondering if you would like us to play it at the beginning of the ceremony when people come in and sit down?"

"I haven't heard if but give it a go, mate."

Zac started playing his guitar with Gil on the bass and Brian on the Harmonica.

" _ **Oh When I am married**_

 _ **there will be no magic words**_

 _ **there will be no transformation**_

 _ **just a white-dressed girl**_

 _ **and we will tie ourselves together**_

 _ **with a spoken solemn vow**_

 _ **and we will fight for one another**_

 _ **till they lay us in the ground…..."**_

"Great choice Mates, I think Rory and my parents will like that too," Finn responded. Finn walked them back through the ball room. Gil looked around and realized how magical this wedding will be. As they climbed into their van, they all shook hands. As they drove back to Stars Hollow, Gil said, "You know, this wedding is going to be Epic." The boys all agreed and couldn't wait until the rehearsal on the twenty-second.

Finn went back into the hotel and hit the button for the elevator. As he got on, he saw his sister with a smile on her face as she put her phone away.

"You look like your happy, what's going on?"

"I've got a date tonight for the Gilmore party."

"And this date wouldn't happen to be a famous writer and Physical Therapist, would it?" he teased her.

"Yes…. how did you know about that? Did Da talk to you?"

"He may have mentioned it to me, but don't worry, kid, I approve. Remember he has good taste, he dated Rory once."

"Well, that was a long time, and remember, they were in high school."

"But he also is not a fan of Logan."

"Aaaah, now I get it ... ha-ha. What time is the big party?"

"Around seven, seven-thirty. We will go a little early, but you don't have to be there that early. Did you pick up your gifts yet?"

"Yes, and I also put together a delicious food basket too."

The elevator stopped, hugging her brother Ashlyn turned and walked down the hall to their parent's penthouse. Finn quickly opened his door and went into his bedroom. He got the box that he bought for Rory. He wanted to surprise her with this new dress to wear tonight. Finn was in the city on business when he saw the Misha Dress on a mannequin in the Neiman Marcus window. Immediately he pictured Rory wearing this golden shimmery backless dress with its halter neckline that draped in the front. Looking at the dress, Finn imagined Rory walking into the Christmas party wearing this dress in a pair of gold glittery Jimmy Choo three-inch heels on his arm. He immediately went inside and bought the dress in her size, along with a golden clutch. After he purchased the items, Finn stopped at Tiffany's, where he purchased the Infinity necklace and bracelet with a pair of diamond drop earrings.

Finn had them wrap the dress, shoes, and clutch in a box with a blue bow. He then took the jewelry box and placed it with his gold silk tie and gold-plated twisted cuff links in the zipper compartment on the front of his garment bag. Finn went into his walk-in closet. He took the hanger holding his new black floral jacquard dinner jacket out of the closet, and placed it on the bag. He then found his gray wool sharkskin trousers and white shirt. He placed them on the same hanger as his jacket. Then put them inside the garment bag. Grabbing his leather slip-on shoes, he placed them at the bottom of the bag and zipped it up. Picking up the bag and box, he checked the bedroom one last time. He then grabbed his phone and sent Rory a text telling her he was on the way.

Loading his car with his items, he felt good. The plans for the wedding were going smoothly and tonight will be a fantastic way for the two families to meld together. This will be the first of many annual Gilmore Parties that they will have, and he was looking forward to sharing it with her.


End file.
